


Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden

by jorg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 135,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorg/pseuds/jorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden sagt man. Aber warum sollte die Zeit dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn wir einen griesgrämigen Tränkemeister haben, dem wir diese Aufgabe überlassen können. Ein Tränkemeister, der es hasst, Zeit mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu verbringen. Wahrheit oder Lüge. Wahrheit sagt sein Verstand. Lüge sagt sein Herz. Wer wird gewinnen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Prolog

 

Ein paar Monate nach der zweiten Schlacht.

Dumbledore und Snape haben überlebt.  
(Es kann auch sein dass noch ein paar überleben, die jetzt nicht explizit erwähnt wurden.)

Voldemort wurde von Harry zu Beginn des Jahres vernichtet.  
Aber viele seiner Anhänger haben überlebt.

Die einen waren froh, dem brutalen Regime entkommen zu sein. Die dunkle Seite war nicht ihre Denkweise.  
Sie waren gezwungen gewesen mitzumachen, um zu überleben. Der Tod vieler Familienmitglieder, wäre die Folge ihrer Weigerung gewesen.   
Um diese zu schützen, blieben sie auf der dunklen Seite, bis zum Fall des dunklen Lords.

Dann gab es jedoch auch noch die „richtigen Todesser!“   
Diejenigen die für die dunkle Seite eintraten. Diejenigen die glaubten, dass Muggel Menschen zweiter Klasse waren und magische Kreaturen wie Wehrwölfe, oder Vampire, keine Daseinsberechtigung hätten.

Das waren die Todesser des inneren Zirkels. Die gefährlichen, die ohne zu zögern über Leichen gingen und trotzdem am Abend bei einem Glas Wein ein vorzügliches Abendessen geniessen konnten und sich über schlechte Tischmanieren echauffierten.

Und eben diese, schworen Rache zu nehmen, am Bezwinger Voldemort`s.  
Schade nur, dass die Beweise fehlten, um die richtigen Todesser, die, die der Zauberwelt immer noch gefährlich werden konnten, zu verhaften. 

Es gab noch viele Handlanger, die die Drecksarbeiten erledigen konnten.  
Die gehobene Gesellschaft der Reinrassigen Zauberer, schmiedete währenddessen Pläne, zur Vernichtung Harry Potters, der Bezwinger von Voldedmort und Held der restlichen Zauberer Gesellschaft.

 

Sich der Gefahr bewusst, in der sich Harry Potter noch immer befand, wurde eben dieser, auf Anraten von Professor Dumbledore, bis zum erreichen seines 18.Geburtstags, zurück zu seinen verhassten Verwandten in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gebracht.

„Deine Sicherheit muss auch in Zukunft unsere grösste Sorge sein!“  
Mit diesen Worten konterte Dumbledore jeden Einwand, den Harry vorbrachte um nicht mehr zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante zu müssen. 

Ja! Harrys Sicherheit lag vielen Menschen am Herzen. Zauberern und Muggel. Seine Verwandtschaft in Muggellondon gehörte nicht dazu.

Nach dem Krieg, zurückgekehrt in sein Haus am Ligusterweg Nummer 4, wartete Harrys Onkel nur auf den richtigen Moment, um seine ganz persönliche Rache an diesem Freak zu nehmen, der sich Zauberer nannte.  
Dieser Freak, mit der Fähigkeit, allen normalen Menschen zu schaden! Fähigkeiten, die böse waren und die sehr grossen Schaden anrichten konnten. Fähigkeiten, die er nicht hatte, und die direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schienen, und wieder dahin zurück geschickt werden mussten!  
Und so wartete Vernon Dursley gespannt auf die Ankunft seines Neffen.

Niemand hätte gedacht, dass Harrys Leben diese Wende nehmen würde!  
Niemand wäre auf solche Ideen gekommen.  
Denn niemand hatte so viel Fantasie wie Vernon Dursley, der sich schon auf das schmerzverzehrte Gesicht seines Neffen freute.

Auch unser Held nicht, der seinen Onkel ja kannte, und mit mulmigem Gefühl seine Habseligkeiten zusammensuchte, um ein letztes Mal in den Ligusterweg zurück zu kehren.

Im Ligusterweg:  
Harry umarmte seine besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine, ein letztes Mal, bevor sich ihre Wege, für die nächsten sechs Monate, trennen würden.

Hermine flog, zusammen mit der Familie Weasley, nach Australien zu ihren Eltern, die, nachdem sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder erlangten, beschlossen, erstmals in Australien zu bleiben.

Die Weasleys hingegen versuchten, mit der Reise etwas Abstand zwischen sich und dem Krieg zu bringen, der auch in ihrer Familie, nicht ohne Verluste, zu Ende gegangen war. 

Freds Tod war noch zu frisch, auch wenn sich langsam wieder die schönen Erinnerungen hervor drängten.

Für Ron war es sowieso eine beschlossene Sache, seine Herzallerliebste, nie mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Die Zeit vor Weihnachten, als sie alle drei noch auf der Suche nach den letzten Horkruxen gewesen waren, lastete noch immer schwer auf seinem Gewissen. 

Es war die Zeit, in der er Harry und Hermine im Stich gelassen hatte. Er war gegangen. Er hatte seine Sachen zusammengepackt und war einfach gegangen. Er war so wütend gewesen, zu dem Zeitpunkt. Wütend und eifersüchtig. Seine Wut und seine Eifersucht hatten Harry und Hermine beinahe umgebracht.  
Und obwohl die Beiden ihm längst verziehen hatten, bescherte es ihm gelegentlich noch Albträume.

Und nun kam schon wieder so ein Moment, in dem er sich fühlte, als ob er seinen besten Freund, erneut im Stich lassen würde.   
Harry alleine zu seinen Verwandten gehen zu lassen, war fast mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
Seine Emotionen drohten ihn zu überwältigen.  
Im Ligusterweg

Mit Tränen in den Augen, umarmte er Harry und drückte ihn an sich, als ob er ihn nie mehr gehen lassen wollte.

Harry, der selbst mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte, erwiderte die Umarmung seines Freundes in derselben Stärke.

Hermine trat hinzu und legte ihre Arme, mit einem lauten Schluchzen, um beide.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung ihr Zwei.“   
Harry versuchte mit einem Scherz, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.  
„Ihr kennt mich doch. Alles was mich nicht umbringt macht mich stark.“  
Das lächeln, dass er dabei aufsetzte, wirkte wirklich nur ein bisschen gequält.

„Genau Mate. Schliesslich bist du der Bezwinger Voldemort`s. Was sollen denn die dämlichen Muggel dir anhaben können!“ 

Mit einem Geräusch, das zwischen lachen und weinen lag, machte sich Hermine von den Beiden los.  
„Ihr zwei seid so doof. Ihr wisst genau wie die Dursleys sind. Darüber macht man einfach keine Scherze.“

„Aber Ron hat recht Mine.“ Harry war bei der Erwägung der Dursleys wieder ernst geworden.  
„Im Übrigen werden die paar Monate, schnell vorbei gehen. Ausserdem, habe ich ja nun etwas worauf ich mich freuen kann.“

„Du bleibst also immer noch dabei, aus deinen geerbten Häusern, Waisenhäuser zu eröffnen.“  
Hermine wusste längst von Harrys Entscheidung, wollte aber die düstere Stimmung etwas auflockern und das gelang ihr immer, wenn sie das Thema auf die vielen Kinder lenkte, die während des Krieges ihre Eltern verloren hatten.

„Natürlich. Was soll ich denn alleine mit all den Häusern und dem vielen Geld anfangen, das mir meine Eltern und Sirius hinterlassen haben.   
Ausserdem ist Kreacher schon dabei, Potter Manor und den Grimmauldplatz, instand zu setzen und zu renovieren.“

Harry schaute mit einem traurigen lächeln zu Ron. „ Deine Familie will ja nichts von meinem Erbe haben.“

„Nein, da magst du recht haben. Und geschenkt wollen wir schon gar nichts.“  
Stolz reckte Ron seinen Kopf noch etwas höher.  
„Aber meine Mom freut sich schon jetzt darauf, dir unter die Arme greifen zu können.“

Ron trat zu Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und wir freuen uns auf die Zeit, in der wir gemeinsam, zu den kleinen Bälgern schauen werden.  
Ich werde ihnen das Fliegen auf Besen beibringen, und Hermine schaut, dass die kleinen Rotznasen, ihre Tischmanieren beherrschen, wenn sie nach Hogwarts gehen.“

„Ja Ron. Genau so wird es sein. Du zeigst ihnen den Spass im Leben, und ich werde sie auf die ernsteren Dinge vorbereiten. Denn Merlin bewahre uns davor, dass die Kleinen sich deine Tischmanieren aneignen, das wäre ein Desaster!“  
Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, küsste Hermine ihren Schatz auf die Nasenspitze. 

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heissen?“ Ron drehte sich zu Hermine.  
„Denkst du ich habe keine Manieren?“

„Das denke ich natürlich nicht Ron!“ Hermine musste sich dennoch ein Schmunzeln verkneifen.  
„Sagen wir mal, dass dein Hunger meistens zu gross ist, als das du dich noch daran erinnerst.“

„Haha! Das finde ich nicht witzig!“

„Hey Alter, mach dir nichts draus.“ Harry schaute seinen Freund mitfühlend an. „Bei deinen Flugkenntnissen werden sich die vier Häuser darum streiten wer ins Team genommen wird und wer nicht.“

Und wenn ihnen deine Mutter dann noch die Märchen vom Beedle dem Barden vorliest, dann sind alle rundum glücklich und zufrieden.“  
Harrys Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Ach wie sehr wünschte er sich die Zeit, bis zu seinem Geburtstag wäre schon vorbei.

„Nicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du beim Vorlesen, mit Sicherheit in der ersten Reihe zu finden sein wirst Harry!“  
„Da könntest du sogar noch Recht haben Hermine. Im Gegensatz zu Ron, kenne ich die Zaubermärchen noch nicht.“

„Na da kann ich jetzt aber nichts dafür!“ Empört sah Ron zu Hermine. „Ich meine dass ihr bei Muggeln aufgewachsen seid. Ihr kennt dafür all die komisch klingenden Muggelmärchen.“

„Da wär ich mir bei Harry nicht so sicher. Bei seinen Verwandten wird er keine Zeit für Märchen gehabt haben.“  
Die letzten Sätze hatte Hermine nur leise geflüstert. Harry hatte sie nicht mitbekommen. Dafür aber Ron, der nun wieder besorgt seinen besten Freund musterte.

„Wirst du klarkommen?“

„Man jetzt haut schon ab ihr zwei. Mir geht es gut. Bald schon kommt meine Eskorte, um mich zum Ligusterweg zu bringen.   
Geniesst endlich eure Harry-freie Zeit. Bald schon werdet ihr euch wünschen, mehr Zeit zu zweit zu haben.“

 

Noch lange blickte Harry seinen Freuden hinterher. Der Hogwartexpress brachte die „normalen“ Menschen zurück nach London.  
Er war halt auch in der Hinsicht nicht normal. 

Dumbledore hielt es für sicherer, wenn ihn Auroren nach London geleiteten.  
Alles zu meiner Sicherheit. Trübe Gedanken machten sich breit. Wie naiv von mir anzunehmen, dass nach dem Krieg alles besser sein würde. Er würde nie Frei sein. Freiheit und Glück, war etwas für normale Menschen. Und er war ja noch nie normal und würde es auch nie sein. Dafür hatten seine Verwandten und Voldemort gesorgt.

„Mister Potter! Da sind sie ja. Die Auroren warten.“ Professor Snape durchbrach Harrys düstere Gedanken.  
„Pathetisch wie immer Potter. Der verwöhnte Held kehrt zu seinen Wurzeln zurück und braucht dazu natürlich wieder eine Extraeinladung.“  
Herausfordernd schaute Professor Snape zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er immer noch so gehässig mit Potter redete. Vielleicht lag es am arroganten Blick, den der Junge immer dann aufsetzte, wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte.  
Doch wenn der Professor ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ganz einfach die Gewohnheit war, die ihn immer wieder zu solchen Gehässigkeiten verführte.

Harry war jedoch nicht in der Stimmung für eine Streiterei mit seinem Professor für Zaubertränke.  
„Ich komme gleich Professor. Ich hole nur noch schnell meinen Umhang.“

Kurze Zeit später war er von Auroren umzingelt, die ihn direkt zum Ligusterweg geleiten würden. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf Hogwarts und Professor Snape verabschiedete sich Harry von der Sicherheit in seinem Leben und hielt Snapes starren Blick stand, der ihn zu durchbohren schien. 

Kurz darauf drehte sich alles um ihn und er stand auf dem Vorplatz der Garage, neben dem Auto seines Onkels, der schon sehnlichst auf die Ankunft seines Neffen wartete.

„Ihr seid zu spät Freak. Aber was soll man von solchen Kreaturen wie ihr es seid, auch anderes erwarten. Euch ist es egal, ob wir normalen Menschen etwas zu tun haben.“

Gehässig schaute Onkel Vernon zu Harrys Eskorte. „Und was wollen die noch hier? Du weisst genau, dass ich mehrere eurer Sorte, nicht dulde in meinem Hause. Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken. Aber dir ist das natürlich egal. Hauptsache auffallen.“

„Das ist ein Verwandter von ihnen Mister Potter?“  
Ungläubig schaute einer der Auroren von Harry, zu dem verschwitzten und vor Wut, rot anlaufenden Mann, der schnaubend vor sich hin murrte.

Das geht schon in Ordnung Kingsley. Darf ich vorstellen: Vernon Dursley, mein Onkel. Es ist alles so, wie Professor Dumbledore es sich wünscht. Das ist der Ort wo er mich sechs Monate versteckt halten will.“  
„Professor Dumbledore ist einer unserer angesehensten Zauberer Mister Potter.“  
Fast schon mitleidig wurde Harry gemustert.  
„Er wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben.“  
„Das weiss ich Shacklebolt. Dennoch ist es für mich nicht einfach, wieder hier, bei meinen Muggelverwandten zu sein.“

„Du machst das schon Harry. Halt einfach die Ohren steif!   
Wenn wir nichts anderes hören, holen wir dich ganz früh am Morgen des 31. Julis ab.  
Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

„Ja, wenn ich bis dahin überlebt habe“, murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Nun mach schon Junge! Komm endlich herein. Wir haben, wie schon erwähnt, nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Kingsley Shacklebolt, der ihm während der letzten Monate im Krieg, ein guter Freund und Vertrauter geworden war, wandte sich Harry um und betrat mit einem mulmigen Gefühl das Haus am Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

Keiner der Auroren schaute zurück und so entgingen ihnen der gehässige Blick und das falsche Lächeln, mit denen Onkel Vernon seinen Neffen ein letztes Mal musterte, bevor sich die Eingangstür hinter Harry schloss.


	2. Vernons Rache

Mit schmerzendem Körper erhob sich Harry von seiner Matratze, auf der er die Nächte, der letzten Wochen, verbracht hatte.  
Das hiess, wenn mal Zeit für eine Ruhepause war.  
Sein Onkel hatte eine perverse Freude daran, sich immer neue Gemeinheiten auszudenken, mit denen er Harry quälen konnte.

Harry war beileibe nicht faul. Die Menge der Arbeiten jedoch, die er tagtäglich erledigen sollte, waren einfach nicht mehr zu bewältigen.  
Je mehr er sich abmühte, desto vielfältiger und dreckiger wurden die Arbeiten, die ihm zugeteilt wurden.  
Angefangen mit dem Putzen des Hauses, dem Garten, die Streicharbeiten am Zaum, die Entrümpelung des Kellers und des Dachbodens…  
Alles natürlich nebst den normalen Hausarbeiten wie waschen, kochen, bügeln, einkaufen und, und, und… 

Und das nur, weil sein Onkel ihn psychisch und physisch am Boden sehen wollte.  
Das war es was sein Onkel wollte. Einen Grund finden, um Harry zu bestrafen. Diese morbide Befriedigung, einen jungen Menschen zu misshandeln, um selbst diese abnormale Selbstbefriedigung zu erlangen, die Harrys Onkel durch Masturbieren, nicht einmal Ansatzweise erlangte.

Diese Bestrafungen waren es, die Harry an den Rand eines totalen Zusammenbruchs führten.  
Und damit waren nicht die Schläge gemeint, die natürlich schmerzten und ihn vom Schlafen und vom Arbeiten abhielten.  
Nein, der konsequente Essensentzug, verbunden mit dem Schlafmangel und den Boden und am Verzweifeln war.

Harry spürte, dass er am Ende angelangt war. Sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb war dabei aufzugeben. Er war zu schwach um sich um den Garten und die Auffahrt zu kümmern, die noch heute von Unkraut und welkem Laub, befreit werden sollten.

Sich langsam die Treppe hinunter Richtung Küche bewegend, um wenigstens in den Genuss eines Glas Wassers zu gelangen, bemühte sich Harry, nicht zu fallen. Seine ganze linke Seite brannte wie Feuer und er war sich fast sicher, dass der Mangel an Luft auf die gebrochenen Rippen zurückzuführen war.

Müde, ein kühles Glas Wasser, an die fiebrig heisse Stirn haltend, blickte er aus dem Fenster auf die Einfahrt, die an diesem aussergewöhnlich heissen Frühlingstag auf ihn wartete. 

Sich aufraffen und anfangen. Das war Harrys Devise. Jammern und lamentieren nützte ihm nichts. Vernon würde schon einen Grund finden um zu meckern.

Stunden später sass Harry auf dem Boden der Auffahrt und hielt seinen Kopf in beiden Händen.  
Die Knie hatte er angezogen, obwohl ihm in dieser Stellung, alles Schmerzte was schmerzen konnte.   
In wenigen Minuten würde Onkel Vernon mit seinem Wagen die Auffahrt hinauffahren. Er würde aussteigen und bemerken, dass Harry nicht fertig geworden war.

Und schon hörte Harry den Wagen, der sich langsam den Ligusterweg entlangschlängelte.  
Er sah zu, wie sich die Gesichtsfarbe seines Onkels änderte, als er den Wagen parkte und langsam ausstieg.   
Harry sah die Wut in den Augen seines Onkels. Und noch bevor Harry etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte, hatte ihm sein Onkel mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen. 

Harry hielt sich die Nase, die nach dem heftigen Schlag zu bluten anfing.

„Du elendes Stück Scheisse! Habe ich dir nicht ausdrücklich aufgetragen, die Auffahrt so zu pflegen, dass ich bei meiner Heimkehr, kein einziges Unkraut mehr sehe!“  
Vernon wurde immer lauter und seine Atemung ging immer schneller. Für Harry war das ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sein Onkel sich so richtig in seine Wut steigern würde. 

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei. Wir haben dich nicht all die Jahre durchgefüttert, damit du dich zu einem undankbaren und faulen Nichtsnutz entwickelst!“

Vernon griff sich einen von Harrys Armen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Eingang.  
„Dir werde ich zeigen was passiert, wenn man meine Anweisungen nicht beachtet. Du hast dich das letzte Mal auf deiner faulen Haut ausgeruht!“

Trotzig, mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht, blickte Harry zu seinem Onkel hoch.  
„Ich bin nicht faul, und auch nicht undankbar. Aber ich verhungere. Ich habe keine Energie mehr. Bitte Onkel, ich flehe dich an, gib mir etwas zu essen, oder lass mich wenigstens in Ruhe sterben.“

Dieses kleine Aufbäumen, kostete Harry die letzte Kraftreserve die er noch hatte. Er spürte wie ihn die Schwärze einer Ohnmacht umhüllte.   
Das Gebrüll seines Onkels wurde schwächer und langsam driftete Harry ab in die dankbare Ruhe und den Frieden, den eine Ohnmacht für kurze Zeit mit sich brachte.

 

Als er Stunden später wieder zu sich kam, wusste er nicht wo er sich befand. Es war kalt und unbequem. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Körper stand in Flammen.   
Langsam setzte die Erinnerung wieder ein. Der Streit mit Onkel Vernon. Die Schläge und die Demütigung, vor seinem Onkel gebettelt zu haben.  
Langsam setzte sich Harry auf. 

„Autsch!“ Harry konnte den lauten Aufschrei nicht verhindern. Er hatte sich den Kopf an einem Holzbalken gestossen.

Jetzt weiss ich wenigstens wo ich mich befinde, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Im ganzen Haus gab es nur einen Ort, der niedrig genug war. Der Schrank unter der Treppe.  
Sein altes Zimmer.

Er streckte den Arm aus, um zu sehen, ob er die Tür öffnen konnte.  
Zu seiner Verwunderung war sie nicht verschlossen.

Langsam kroch er auf allen Vieren hinaus. Die Kraft aufzustehen hatte er nicht mehr.  
Langsam Richtung Ausgang zu kriechend, schaute er sich um.   
Alles war ruhig und dunkel. Nur der Mond, der hell durch die Fenster schien, spendete ein wenig Licht.

Langsam öffnete er die Eingangstür.   
Er wusste nicht was er da tat. All seine Gedanken waren auf die Eingangstüre fokussiert.   
Aus dem Haus, weg von seinem Onkel. Nur noch an Flucht denken, konnte er in seiner misslichen Lage, die er nicht überleben würde.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin er wollte, aber alles erschien ihm besser, als auch nur einen einzigen Tag länger, bei seinen Verwandten zu verbringen.

Jetzt nur noch diese kleine Treppe hinunter und den kleinen Weg zur Strasse, dann war es geschafft.  
Harry wollte sich, nach dieser kleinen Strecke, ein klein wenig Ruhe gönnen, da er immer noch so unglaublich Müde war.  
Nein Harry, du darfst nicht einschlafen, dachte er, bevor er sich dazu zwang, seinen Körper, in Richtung Strasse zu bewegen.

Stöhnend robbte er weiter. Meter für Meter, schleifte er seinen malträtierten Körper in Richtung Freiheit. Bald schon, würde er in die Dunkelheit eintauchen, und für immer aus Onkel Vernons Einflussbereiches verschwunden sein.

Nur noch ein paar Meter trennten ihn vom Ende der Auffahrt, als er hinter sich die Stimme seines Onkels hörte.

„Na, wen haben wir den da! Denkst du wirklich ich lasse zu, dass du hier lebend rauskommst!“  
Vernon lächelte seinen Neffen dreckig an.  
„Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir. Also beweg deinen Hintern zum Haus, oder du wirst es bereuen!“

Nicht aufgeben Harry, Komm schon Harry, aufstehen Harry. Wie ein Mantra sagte sich Harry diese Sätze immer wieder vor. Du schaffst das. Steh auf und gehe auf die Strasse zu.

Und Harry schaffte es wirklich, sich auf die Beine zu hieven, und sich in Richtung Strasse zu bewegen.  
Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie sein Onkel in seinen Wagen stieg und diesen anliess.

„Hilfe! Kann mich jemand hören? Bitte! Ich brauche Hilfe!“  
So laut er noch konnte versuchte Harry, jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Er sah, wie die Lichter der Nachbarn angingen. Aber es war zu spät. Den Wagen von Vernon hinter sich hörend, drehte er sich um und sah, wie sein Onkel mit viel Tempo, auf ihn zu fuhr. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz… Dann nichts mehr. Seine Welt versank in der Dunkelheit.

„Mein Gott, was ist passiert?“   
Eine Nachbarin kam so schnell sie konnte näher.  
Sie kniete sich neben Harry und versuchte, sich an die unzähligen Stunden zu erinnern, die sie in erster Hilfe genommen hatte.

„Dursley, rufen sie einen Krankenwagen. Der Junge ist schwer verletzt.“

Bevor Vernon auch nur einen Finger krumm machen konnte, oder seine Wut noch mehr an Harry ausleben konnte, war seine Frau Petunia, so schnell als möglich zur Unfallstelle geeilt. 

„Ich habe den Krankenwagen und die Polizei schon gerufen. Sie werden bald hier sein.“  
Und mit einem unsagbar traurigen Blick zu ihrem Mann meinte sie mit Tränen in den Augen: „Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen Vernon. Viel zu weit. Da kann ich nicht mehr mitmachen!“  
Petunia drehte sich zu ihrer Nachbarin um und meinte: „Hilf ihm Doris. Er muss es schaffen. Bitte!“

Schluchzend setzte sie sich neben ihren Neffen auf den Boden und hielt seine Hand, während Doris versuchte das Leben dieses unschuldigen jungen Mannes zu retten.

Stöhnend kam Harry zu sich. Unvorstellbare Schmerzen schossen durch seinen Körper.  
Er bekam kaum noch Luft.   
Seinen Kopf ganz leicht zur Seite neigend, konnte er seine Tante erkennen, die seine Hand hielt. Er sah, dass sie ihre Lippen bewegte, aber er konnte sie nicht verstehen.   
Dennoch empfand er es als tröstend, zu spüren, wie seine Tante ihm nach so langer Zeit beistand und seine Hand hielt.

„Bitte Harry! Halte durch. Hilfe ist unterwegs. Hörst du mich? Sieh mich an verdammt noch mal!“  
Harry drückte die Hand seiner Tante, damit sie spürte, dass er froh war, sie bei sich zu haben.  
„Ich bin dir nicht böse Tante Petunia“, flüsterte er so leise, dass Petunia sich ganz nah zu ihm hinunterbeugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen.   
„Ich verzeihe dir, und bin dir dankbar, dass du mir jetzt hilfst.“  
Mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Zu stark waren seine Schmerzen. Er driftete ab in eine erlösende Ohnmacht, als er in der Ferne die Sirenen der Kranken- und der Polizeiwagen hörte.


	3. Die Rückkehr nach England

„Hermine, denkst du mit Harry ist alles in Ordnung?“   
Ron schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich habe ein ganz blödes Gefühl in der Magengegend.“

„Ich weiss was du meinst Ron, mir geht’s genauso. Am liebsten würde ich zurück nach London reisen. Aber das kann ich doch meinen Eltern nicht antun.“  
Hermine umarmte Ron und beide schauten traurig aus dem Fenster.

„Hermine, Ron, seid ihr oben? Seht doch wie schön das Wetter draussen ist. Kommt doch mit runter. Wir wollen alle etwas spazieren gehen.“

„Wir sind gleich bei euch Mutter. In einer Minute.“   
Hermine küsste Ron sinnlich auf den Mund.   
Stöhnend, fanden sich ihre Zungen, zu einem erotischen Tanz der Leidenschaft.

„HmHm!“ Lachend stand George in der Tür.  
„Ich unterbreche euch Turteltauben nur ungern, aber ich denke nicht, dass ihr unsere Eltern noch länger warten lassen solltet. Wir wollen doch nicht das sie denken ihr hättet Sex, und das in eurem jungen Alter.“  
George liebte es, seinen jüngeren Bruder, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Mit hochrotem Gesicht, löste sich Ron von seiner Freundin. „Halt einfach die Klappe George. Wir sind dem Gesetz nach erwachsen.“  
Ron wollte mit seinen Barschen Worten, seine Verlegenheit überspielen.

„Vor dem Zaubergesetz mag das sein kleiner Bruder, aber Moms Gesetze sind da eine ganz andere Sache. Glaub mir Kleiner, ihr wollt nicht von ihr erwischt werden.“

Mit glühenden Wangen drehte sich Hermine um. „Er hat Recht Ron. Wir sollten ihnen keinen Spielraum für Spekulationen geben. Ich finde unsere Familienzusammenführung, auch so schon Stressig genug. Da will ich mich nicht auch noch mit deiner Mutter herum plagen.“

„Wahr gesprochen liebste Hermine. Aus dir spricht die Weisheit des Alters.“  
Hermine schlug spielerisch die Hand auf Georges Arm. „Musst du Ron immer in Verlegenheit bringen? Reicht es dir denn nicht, dass du uns beim Knutschen erwischt hast?“

„Soll ich ehrlich sein, oder wollt ihr die Antwort fürs Protokoll?“

„Du bist und bleibst unverbesserlich Bruderherz.“ Ron schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. Er verstand nur zu gut, wie diesem zu Mute war. Alle hier waren glücklich in einer Beziehung. Nur er nicht. Dazu kam die Trauer um Fred.   
Um Fred trauerten sie natürlich alle. Aber als Zwilling, war George einfach viel stärker betroffen.  
Dazu kam sein Singledasein. Zum Flirten ein Vorteil, aber in schwierigen Situationen halt eben auch ein Nachteil.

Hermine hakte sich bei den zwei Brüdern unter. „Lasst uns runter gehen. Wir sollten das schöne Wetter geniessen. Vielleicht vergessen wir ja mal zur Abwechslung unsere Sorge um Harry.“

„Ihr denkt wirklich dass er in Gefahr ist oder?“  
„Leider ja. Du kennst seine Familienverhältnisse George. Es geht ihm mit allergrösster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht gut, und wir machen uns hier in Australien eine schöne Zeit. Das ist einfach nicht fair!“  
Hermines Stimme, überzeugte auch George, vom Ernst der Lage.

„Lasst mich das mal Regeln ihr Zwei. Der gute alte George wird das schon richten.  
Aber ein kleiner Tipp, habe ich für euch zwei Turteltauben.“  
Lächelnd küsste er seine zukünftige Schwägerin auf die Nase.   
„Uns was für einen Tipp soll das sein?“  
„Ihr solltet schnellst möglich anfangen zu Packen.

Hermine war die Erleichterung anzusehen. Sie wusste, George machte sich gerne über alles und jeden Lustig, aber wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war er mit grossem Eifer dabei, seine Pläne in Tat umzusetzen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Rückreise der Weasley Kinder, zusammen mit Hermine, war beschlossene Sache.  
Da die Eltern nicht wollten, dass Ron und Hermine alleine in England wohnten, wurde recht schnell klar, dass Bill, Charlie und George, mit den Rückweg nach England antraten.   
Und da es sich für eine junge Frau nicht schickte, alleine mit all den männlichen Familienmitgliedern der Weasley, kam auch das Küken der Familie zurück. Ginny war insgeheim froh darüber. So ganz alleine unter all den Erwachsenen, wäre ihr schon etwas Langweilig geworden, so schön sie die Landschaft und die Menschen in Sidney fand.

„Passt auf euch auf William.“ Molly Weasley war schon immer der mütterliche Typ gewesen. Ihr war es einfach wichtig, das die Familie zusammen hielt.  
„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du und Charlie für die Rasselbande sorgt.“ 

„Mom, es ist ja nicht für lange. In spätestens zwei Wochen sehen wir uns wieder. Und in der Zwischenzeit versprechen wir dir, dass wir auf die Racker achtgeben.“  
„Ausserdem holen wir Harry zu uns nach Hause. Wir lassen uns von Dumbledore nicht mehr hinhalten. Das verspreche ich dir.“ 

Charlie wusste wie wichtig Harry für die gesamte Familie war. Harry, war der verlorene Sohn und der liebevolle kleine Bruder.  
Er selber, kannte Harry nicht ganz so gut wie der Rest der Familie, da er die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Rumänien verbrachte, um mit seinen geliebten Drachen zu arbeiten. Das war auch sein Ziel in naher Zukunft. Sobald zu Hause alles in geregelten Bahnen verlief, würde er sein Leben in Rumänien wieder aufnehmen.  
Schliesslich, wartete da sein heimlicher Ehemann, auf ihn. 

Mit Jessy Trenton, war er seit zwei Jahren verheiratet. Er hatte es noch keinem gesagt, da er nicht wusste, wie seine Eltern die Nachricht eines schwulen Sohnes und dessen Ehemannes aufnehmen würden. Sein Ehemann war, in Rumänien bei seinen Drachen, in Sicherheit.

Durch die vielen Briefe, die sie sich heimlich schrieben, wusste Jessy, dass es Charlie gut ging. Natürlich, sehnte er sich nach ihm und freute sich auf die Rückkehr seines Mannes.  
Aber Jessy, wäre nicht Jessy, wenn er in Selbstmitleid versinken würde. Der Krieg verlangte viele Opfer, und er würde nicht jammern über die Notwendigkeit, Charlies Familie in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Gespannt war er auch, ob dieser den Mut finden würde, seiner Familie von ihm, seinem Ehemann zu erzählen. Jessy glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn ablehnen würden.  
Soviel er aus den Geschichten, die Charlie von seiner Familie erzählte, herausgehörte, war er sich sicher, dass sie alle ohne Ausnahme, die Entscheidung ihres zweitältesten Sohnes akzeptieren würden.

In Australien, sassen nach einem tränenreichen Abschied, die junge Generation der Familien Weasley und Granger im Flugzeug auf dem Weg zurück nach England.

Hermine war angespannt und nervös. Sie wusste die Weasleys waren mit der Muggelwelt nicht sehr vertraut, und hatte Angst, dass man die Brüder und deren kleine Schwester für Verrückt hielt. Aber sie täuschte sich. Es traten keine grösseren Probleme auf. Wenn jemand unsicher war, schauten sie zu Hermine, die ihnen zeigte, wie man die verschiedenen Geräte bediente.

Vom Fernseher waren alle Weasleys begeistert.  
„So ein Kasten sollten wir unserem Dad schenken. Der würde den ganzen Abend nichts anderes mehr machen.“ Bill schaute mit glänzenden Augen in die Runde.  
„Seid froh, habt ihr keine solchen Apparate in eurem Haus. So sprecht ihr wenigstens noch miteinander. Wir Muggel haben da manchmal schon mehr Mühe!“  
Hermine wusste wovon sie sprach. Ihre Eltern sprachen manchmal nur ein paar Sätze miteinander, und die waren meistens nichtssagend.

„Also, wie gehen wir vor, wenn wir wieder im Fuchsbau sind.“ George hatte sich zu Ron umgedreht, der hinter ihm sass.  
„Zuerst werden wir in den Ligusterweg apparieren und Harry holen.“  
Ron strahlte zuversichtlich aus.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es allzu grosse Probleme geben wird. Harrys Verwandte werden froh sein, ihn endlich los zu sein.  
Danach schauen wir weiter. Harry wird auch noch ein Wörtchen mitreden wollen.“

Ja, und ich werde nachsehen, ob mein Laden in der Winkelgasse, noch steht.“ George schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung. Er wusste seine Angestellten gaben immer alles für den Laden. Niemand wollte diesen gut bezahlten Job verlieren. George war ein beliebter und fairer Boss.

Der Rest des Fluges war schnell vorbei.   
Spät abends kamen sie alle müde und hungrig im Fuchsbau an.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten alle zuerst einmal etwas Essen und ein paar Stunden schlafen. Morgen sehen wir weiter.“  
Charlie nickte zu Bills Vorschlag.   
„Ich bin dafür. Ich koche uns eine Kleinigkeit, während Ginny den Tisch deckt und George…du hilfst mir.“

„Gut. Und Ron und ich erledigen später den Abwasch.“ Hermine wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, etwas zur Arbeitsteilung beizutragen.  
„Muss das sein Hermine? Du weisst wie ich Küchenarbeit hasse.“  
„Dann schadet es ja nicht, wenn du dich einmal um etwas kümmerst, dass du nicht so gerne machst.“  
Hermine tätschelte seine Wange.  
„Nun sei ein lieber Junge und hilf mir das Gepäck in die Zimmer zu verteilen.“  
Brummend schnappte sich Ron ein paar der schwereren Gepäckstücke, damit sich Hermine um die leichteren Koffer kümmern konnte.  
Bill der den Beiden schmunzelnd zugesehen hatte, nahm sich auch ein paar der Koffer und folgte Hermine und Ron die Treppen hinauf.

„Wo schläfst du denn eigentlich Hermine. Ich denke nicht, das Rons Zimmer der Richtige Ort für dich ist!“  
Genervt drehte sich Hermine um.  
„Auch wenn es dich eigentlich nichts angeht, aber ich schlafe in Ginnys Zimmer. Zusammen mit Ginny.“  
Ron schaute sie entsetzt an. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst oder?“  
„Doch Ron. Morgen kommt doch Harry. Und er soll mit dir zusammen im Zimmer sein. Wie früher. Ihr habt euch sicher viel zu erzählen.“  
„Aber das können wir doch auch tagsüber tun!“  
„Ich weiss Ron. Aber wir haben es deinen Eltern und auch meinen, versprochen. Ich habe einfach ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn wir uns nicht an die Abmachungen halten.“


	4. Endlich im Fuchsbau

Schon früh am nächsten Morgen waren Ron und Hermine bereit, in den Ligusterweg, zu apparieren.   
George und Charlie liessen jedoch etwas auf sich warten.  
Nervös kaute Hermine auf einer Haarsträhne herum.

„Meine liebe Hermine. Du solltest aufhören, deine Haare zu malträtieren.“ George sah seine zukünftige Schwägerin liebevoll an.  
Charlie und George kamen noch müde, von der viel zu kurzen Nacht, die Treppe hinunter.

Nachdem sie ein herzhaftes Frühstück, das von Bill zubereitet worden war, zu sich genommen hatten, etwas von dem Charlie meinte, es wäre wichtig, da sie ja nicht wüssten, wie lange sie unterwegs sein würden, standen sie endlich vor dem Haus am Ligusterweg Nummer vier.

Beherzt griff Charlie nach dem Türknauf und klopfte an. Mit mulmigem Gefühl, warteten sie bis jemand an die Tür kam.  
Eine grossgewachsene Frau öffnete ihnen die Tür.  
„Ja bitte“, fragend schaute die Frau in die Runde. „ Was kann ich für sie tun?“

Hermine trat etwas vor.  
Sie als Muggel, hatte sicher am meisten Erfahrung, wie mit dieser Frau umzugehen war.  
„Entschuldigen sie die Störung Misses Dursley. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und dass hier sind Ron, George und Charlie Weasley. Wir sind Freunde von Harry und hätten ihn gerne gesprochen.“

Noch während Hermine sprach, konnten sie sehen wie alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht der Frau wich. Sie presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund und drehte sich um.  
„Bitte entschuldigen sie mich. Mir geht es nicht gut. Treten sie ein. Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für sie.“

Petunia deutete ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Bitte setzten sie sich. Möchte jemand eine Erfrischung? Tee vielleicht?“  
„Nein danke Misses Dursley. Wir möchten nur wissen wie es Harry geht!“ Hermine konnte nur mit Mühe, ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Ein Blick in das Gesicht von Harrys Tante, sagte genug. Etwas sehr schlimmes musste geschehen sein.

„Wo ist Harry! Misses Dursley. Ich bitte sie, sagen sie endlich was los ist.“  
Ron hatte Mühe die Fassung zu bewahren.  
Petunia schluchzte auf. „Es ist ganz allein Vernons Schuld. Ich meine, wenn ich gewusst hätte was mein Mann vorhatte... Aber er ist doch mein Mann… verstehen sie…Er ist mein Mann und ich bin ihm doch Loyalität schuldig.“  
Petunia brabbelte noch viele solcher unverständlichen Sätze vor sich hin. 

Charlie, noch geschockt vom Ausbruch der Frau, packte diese bei den Armen und versuchte, deren Aufmerksamkeit, auf sich zu lenken.  
„Schauen sie mich an. So ist gut. Und nun erzählen sie mir der Reihe nach was passiert ist!“  
Seine Worte verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung, denn Petunia Dursley war in der Lage, ihnen zu sagen was passiert war.

„Mein Mann tickte aus, und misshandelte Harry so stark, dass dieser zu fliehen versuchte.“ Petunias zittrige Stimme, war fast nicht mehr zu verstehen, als sie weitersprach.   
„Harry hatte es schon bis zur Strasse geschafft, als mein Mann ins Auto stieg, und Harry mit Absicht über den Haufen fuhr!“  
Nun weinte Petunia hemmungslos.  
„Verstehen sie jetzt? Mein Mann hat Harry überfahren. Er hat ihn überfahren und ist dann einfach, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, zurück ins Haus gegangen.“

„Mein Gott, Misses Dursley! Und wo ist Harry jetzt?“ Hermine hatte selbst Tränen in den Augen, als sie ängstlich zu der Frau schaute. Sie hatte Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde.

„Er wurde ins Memorial Klinical Hospital gebracht.“

Tief betroffen stand Ron auf.   
„Wir müssen zu ihm, sofort.“ Rons Stimme klang nicht so fest wie er es gerne hätte, und auch sein Bruder George, der sonst immer einen lockeren Spruch auf Lager hatte, schwieg, als er aufstand, um seinem jüngeren Bruder zu folgen. 

„Sie müssen Harry da weg holen. Ich weiss, ich war nie für meinen Neffen da, aber sie müssen mir glauben, so etwas habe ich nie gewollt.“  
Petunia hielt Hermine am Ärmel fest.  
„Helfen sie Harry! Bitte!. Nehmen sie ihn mit in ihre Welt. Hier bei uns, ist er nicht sicher vor meinem Mann.“

„Das Verspreche ich ihnen Misses Dursley! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Harry ins St. Mungo kommt, ein Krankenhaus für Hexen und Zauberer.“

So schnell die Vier konnten, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Muggelkrankenhaus.  
Da niemand von ihnen wusste wo es sich befand, konnten sie nicht disapparieren, sondern mussten den Weg auf Muggelweise, das hiess zu Fuss, in Angriff nehmen. 

Mit einem Taxi gelangten sie schliesslich an ihr Ziel.  
Hermine drehte sich zu den drei Brüdern um.  
„Ihr überlasst mir das Sprechen. Ihr kennt euch bei den Muggel nicht aus. In einem Muggelkrankenhaus geht es anders zu, als im St. Mungos!“

„Wir sind ganz Ohr und folgen dir unauffällig!“ George konnte sich, trotz Ernst der Lage, einen kleinen Witz nicht verkneifen. 

„Das ist Wichtig George! Wir dürfen das jetzt nicht vermasseln.“  
„Nun beruhige dich Hermine. Wir sind ja still. Und sollte etwas schief gehen, löschen wir das Gedächtnis der Muggel mit einem Amnesia.“ Ron küsste seine Freundin auf die Schläfe. „Wir müssen so schnell als möglich zu Harry. Also lass uns dies auch tun!“  
Hermine nickte, zum Einverständnis, und zusammen betraten sie die Klinik.

Nach langem hin und her, und einem kleinen Gedächtnisveränderungszauber später, standen sie endlich vor Harrys Zimmer. Leise um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, öffneten sie die Tür und traten ein.

Harry, der seit kurzem wach war, drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür als er hörte, wie sie sich öffnete. Er dachte es sei eine Schwester.  
„Kann ich einen Schluck Wasser haben bitte? Ich habe schrecklichen Durst“, krächzte er mit leiser Stimme.  
Es war jedoch nicht die Schwester, die antwortete, sondern Hermine.  
„Wenn du mir sagst, wo ich hier ein Glas Wasser herbekomme…“ weiter kam sie nicht. Sie wurde von einem perplexen Harry unterbrochen.

„Mein Gott Hermine, Ron, was tut ihr denn hier? Und Charlie…George…Ihr seid doch noch in Australien…“  
Harry merkte selber dass er nur unzusammenhängende Sätze zustande brachte.   
Sein Hirn war einfach nicht in der Lage, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass seine Freunde, ja seine Familie, wie er sie heimlich nannte, hier bei ihm im Krankenhaus war.

„Hey Kumpel!“ Ron trat lächelnd auf seinen besten Freund zu. „Man bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Wir waren bei deiner Tante am Ligusterweg, und die hat uns alles erzählt…“ Nun brachen auch bei Ron die Dämme und er konnte die Tränen nicht verhindern, die ihm über das Gesicht liefen.“ Wie geht es dir. Hast du Schmerzen?“ 

Hermine zog mit der rechten Hand kleine Kreise über Rons Rücken, so dass er sich etwas beruhigen und fassen konnte.

Harry musste schlucken. Die Schmerzen waren auszuhalten, aber die Heilung würde noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.  
„Es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sogar sehr gut, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass ich genauso gut hätte Tot sein können.“

Harry versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, was ihm mit Charlies Hilfe, der schnell hinzu getreten war, auch gelang.  
„Ich habe ein paar gebrochene Rippen auf der rechten Seite, und die Lungenflügel wurden gequetscht. Aber sonst geht es mir, abgesehen von vielen blauen Flecken und einer Hirnerschütterung, gut.“

„Mein Gott Harry, ich glaube es einfach nicht. Weisst du eigentlich, wie viel Glück du hattest?“  
Hermine trat zu Harry und nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme.  
„Und du bist viel zu dünn. Aber das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten.“  
Harry, dem die ganze Aufmerksamkeit anfing peinlich zu werden, meinte:

„Habt ihr schon eine Idee wie es weitergehen soll? Ich meine, muss ich hier bleiben, oder kann ich mit zu euch in den Fuchsbau.“  
„Sag mal spinnst du Alter!“ Ron sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. Du kannst doch nicht in dem Zustand in den Fuchsbau! Wir werden dich so schnell als möglich ins St.Mungo verlegen lassen.“

Harry schüttelte bei Rons Ausbruch den Kopf. „Nein Ron! Keine Krankenhäuser mehr. Davon habe ich, für die nächste Zeit, die Schnauze voll!“   
„Aber…“ Ron versuchte alles um seinen Freund umzustimmen. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, konnte Harry sich durchsetzen.   
„Ich brauche Ruhe, meine Schmerzmittel, und Zeit. All das kann ich auch im Fuchsbau haben. Dafür brauche ich nicht ins St. Mungo zu gehen. Die Muggel in diesem Krankenhaus, haben sich ganz hervorragend um mich gekümmert.“

Sobald klar war, dass Harry gewinnen würde, entspannte er sich etwas. Die Freude auf den Fuchsbau war riesig.

Bill, der von den Anderen über Harrys Zustand unterrichtet worden war, richtete im Untergeschoss ein Zimmer für ihn her, damit er sich, sobald sie eintrafen, etwas erholen konnte.

Da Harrys Lungen gequetscht waren, konnten sie nicht apparieren, weil er sonst zu wenig Luft bekam, was viel zu gefährlich wäre, und sie die Prozedur, Harry nicht zumuten wollten. Er sollte sich sicher fühlen bei ihnen.  
Zu Fuss, nach Muggelart, dauerte die Reise zum Fuchsbau, jedoch erheblich länger, und Harry war froh, als sie beim Haus der Familie Weasley ankamen.

Mit Rons Hilfe schaffte er es, ohne zusammenzubrechen, in das von Bill vorbereitete Zimmer.   
Ron war es auch, der ihm in seinen Pyjama half, während Hermine die Schmerzmittel zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser brachte.  
Da sie ohne zu klopfen eintrat, entging ihr der nackte Unterleib ihres Freundes natürlich nicht.   
Ron war gerade dabei, Harry frische Boxer anzuziehen, während dieser geschwächt auf dem Bett lag.  
Hochrot im Gesicht trat Hermine näher.  
Harry, der nicht die Kraft zu lachen hatte, verzog stattdessen sein Gesicht.  
„Ich bin überzeugt, ich habe nichts, was du nicht schon an Ron gesehen hast. Also bitte Hermine, wenn du nicht in so eine Situation geraten willst, dann klopf doch einfach nächstes Mal an.“   
„Es tut mir leid Harry! Ich hab nicht so weit gedacht. Aber ich habe dir dafür deine Medikamente mitgebracht.“  
Zusammen mit dem Glas Wasser reichte sie ihm die Tabletten und Harry schluckte sie dankbar wegen der Schmerzen.  
„Danke ihr Zwei. Ich denke, ich werde erstmal schlafen. Dann werden wir reden! Ist das für euch in Ordnung?“  
„Natürlich Kumpel, ruh dich etwas aus. Du bist in Sicherheit. Das ist alles was zählt, Das Reden läuft uns nicht weg.“


	5. Schlaflose Nacht

Ron und Harry verbrachten noch viel Zeit mit Reden.  
Ron war nach unten zu Harry gezogen, als klar war, dass dieser die Treppe nicht würde stemmen können.  
Auf einer Klappliege neben Harrys Bett liegend, redeten Ron und Harry die ganze Nacht, bis in die frühen Morgenstunden.  
Sie redeten über Harrys Zeit bei den Dursleys, über Rons Liebe zu Hermine, und über Harrys sexuelle Gesinnung.

Ron, der im Gegensatz zu Hermine, bemerkt hatte, wo Harrys sexuelle Vorlieben lagen versuchte dies nun Harry einzutrichtern.   
„Weisst du Harry, in der Zaubergesellschaft, ist es in Ordnung Schwul zu sein. Ich mein, es ist nichts dabei, auf das eigene Geschlecht zu stehen.“

Harry verschluckte sich, wurde rot und musste fürchterlich husten.  
„Merlin Ron, wie kommst du gerade jetzt auf die Idee, ich könnte Schwul sein?“  
Harry hielt sich seine schmerzenden Rippen, die nach seinem Hustenanfall stark schmerzten.

„Ach komm schon Kumpel! Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon. Denkst du, mir ist nicht aufgefallen, wie du die Jungs beim Quidditch angesehen hast! Oder danach, nackt in der Dusche!  
Nicht zu vergessen, dass du keine Reaktion zeigst, wenn du Ginny oder Hermine leicht bekleidet siehst, aber rot wirst, wenn Draco oder Dean, in Badehosen, am See herumtollen!“

Ron sah seinen Freund lächelnd an.  
„Was denkst du denn, wo ich herkomme Harry. Wir Weasleys sind nicht doof. Ausserdem bin ich dein bester Freund, dem du alles anvertrauen kannst. Ich hoffe das weisst du.  
Ron legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
„Ich spreche dich nur darauf an, weil Hermine erwähnte, dass in der Muggelwelt, die Schwulen meist nicht akzeptiert werden. Ich vermute, dass es dir peinlich ist darüber zu reden.“

„Ron …“ Harry war sprachlos. War das sein bester Freund, der da vor ihm sass? Ron war doch der Junge, mit den Gefühlen eines Teelöffels. Ron war doch solch tiefgründiger Gespräche gar nicht fähig!  
„Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit meinem Freund gemacht?“

„Gib es einfach zu Mate. Ich bin nicht so ein ungehobelter Klotz, den du oder Hermine, immer in mir sehen wollt. Mir fällt es manchmal einfach nicht leicht, darüber zu reden. Aber lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab Harry! Bist du nun schwul, oder bilde ich mir nur ein, dass du auf Jungs stehst?“

„Es stimmt schon, dass ich mich zu Männern hingezogen fühle. Aber wenn du das jemandem verrätst, bringe ich dich um. Ich bin noch nicht soweit, es den anderen zu sagen.“

„Natürlich Alter. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Aber meine Mom, meine Brüder, als auch Ginny vermuten es eh schon.   
Harry sah seinen Freund nach dieser Feststellung erschrocken an. Ron, der die Reaktion seines Freundes vorhergesehen hatte, versuchte Harry zu überzeugen.  
„Du weisst, dass du meiner Familie vertrauen kannst. Keiner würde dieses Wissen, jemals gegen dich verwenden. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar.“   
Ron sah Harry mit verschwörerischem Blick an.

„Weisst du, ich habe da so meine Vermutungen, Charlie betreffend. Ich denke, dass auch er Schwul ist und einen Freund in Rumänien hat.“  
Er tut auf jeden Fall immer so geheimnisvoll, wenn die Sprache auf seine Zeit in Rumänien kommt.“  
Fragend sah Harry Ron an.   
„Und warum weiss es dann keiner? Ich meine wenn es in der Zauberwelt kein Problem darstellt schwul zu sein, warum hält er es Geheim?“

„Ich denke Charlie ist wie du. Noch unsicher, wie es unsere Eltern aufnehmen werden. Aber weisst du was? Harry schüttelte automatisch den Kopf bei dieser Frage.  
„Unsere Eltern sind zwar nicht die Tolerantesten, aber wie Mom immer sprach:  
Man kann nicht steuern, wo die Liebe hinfällt. Aber wenn du sie gefunden hast, dann trage Sorge, dass du sie nie mehr verlierst.“

Ron konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so eine lange Rede gehalten hatte. Dennoch war er noch nicht am Ende angelangt.  
„Mom will einfach viele kleine Enkelkinder. Ein Umstand, der bei einem schwulen Ehepaar ein Problem darstellt. Das ist der einzige Grund, den sie gegen eine Ehe zwischen zwei gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren anführen würde. Und Dad will uns einfach nur Glücklich sehen, genauso wie Mom und er sich seit Jahren lieben.“  
Dazu wusste Harry nichts zu sagen. Er spürte, dass Ron ihn verstand und auf jeden Fall sein bester Freund blieb, egal ob Harry mit einem Mann, oder einer Frau zusammen war. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Harry unbedingt mit seinen Freunden frühstücken.   
Er hatte es so satt im Bett zu liegen.  
„Mir passiert schon nichts Ron. Hilf mir lieber mit meiner Jeans. Ich bring den Knopf nicht zu.“  
Gerade als Ron dabei war, kniend vor Harry die Hose zu schliessen, trat Hermine ein, natürlich ohne zu klopfen.   
Beim Anblick ihres Freundes, der sich an Harrys Mitte zu schaffen machte, konnte sie sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass Harry dein Liebhaber, und nicht dein Kumpel ist!“

Schmunzelnd sah Harry auf. „Wenn man bedenkt dass ich Schwul bin, dann solltest du dich wohl besser in Acht nehmen, sonst kann es sein, dass ich dir deinen Freund wirklich noch wegschnappe.“

„Oh Harry, hast du dir endlich eingestanden dass du Schwul bist?“  
Lachend fiel ihm Hermine um den Hals.  
„Hat Ron dich gezwungen es zuzugeben, oder hast du es freiwillig getan?“

Harry hielt Hermine vorsichtig davon ab ihn zu erdrücken. Seine Freundin war etwas zu enthusiastisch in ihrer Freude und Harrys Rippen schmerzten noch etwas.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung Hermine. Ron hat nur getan was er für richtig hielt. Und weisst du was? Ich denke er hatte Recht. Ich fühle mich befreiter, jetzt da ihr mein Geheimnis kennt."

„So. Die Hose ist endlich zu, auch wenn das nicht dein Verdienst ist Harry, so wie du die ganze Zeit rumgezappelt bist. Und jetzt hätte ich gerne Frühstück, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt. Ich verhungere gleich.“ Ron ergriff die Hand seiner Freundin und zog sie hinter sich her.

Glücklich wieder mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein, folgte Harry den zwei Verliebten in die Küche, wo schon ein reichhaltiges Frühstück auf dem Tisch stand. Ginny und Bill sei gedankt.

Harry, der seit Monaten nur wenig Nahrung zu sich genommen hatte, war nach einem halben Toast satt.  
Er wusste er sollte mehr essen, aber die Medikamente, zusammen mit seinem verkleinerten Magen, stoppten seinen Appetit.   
Trotzdem. Harry fühlte sich seit langem wieder richtig gut.

So lief es auch die nächsten Tage. Er schlief viel und erholte sich langsam von seinen Verletzungen.  
Ron, schlief meistens bei ihm im Zimmer. Es kam jedoch vor, dass Harry erwachte, und eine leere Liege neben sich vorfand. 

Beim ersten Mal war er aufgestanden, als nach einer halben Stunde noch immer kein Ron, in Sicht war und er sich wunderte, wo sein Freund so lange abgeblieben war.  
Doch kaum war er aus dem Zimmer, verfluchte er seine Naivität.   
Die Geräusche, die aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen, waren eindeutig.

„Ah Ron, genau da! Oh…Ja… tiefer Ron, härter. Mein Gott Ron, ich komme gleich.“ Hermines Stöhnen und Rons Grunzen waren nicht zu überhören. Harry war peinlich berührt, die beiden zu hören, aber auch erregt bei der Vorstellung, wie Rons Glied in Hermine eindrang. 

Harry kannte Rons Körperbau sehr gut. Schliesslich teilten sie sich mehrere Jahre den Schlafsaal in Hogwarts und wusste daher, was für eine stattliche Länge Rons Schwanz hatte.  
Die Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer wurden immer wilder und ekstatischer.   
Harry spürte wie seine südliche Region hart wurde und nach Erlösung schrie.

Er legte einen Stillzauber über das Wohnzimmer und eilte zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich, mit heruntergezogener Boxer, aufs Bett legte.   
Langsam, fuhr er mit der rechten Hand über seinem Schwanz, auf dem sich schon die ersten Lusttropfen gebildet hatten.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Mit dem Daumen verteilte er die feuchten Tropfen auf seinem Penis und fuhr mit sanftem Druck seinen Schwanz hoch und runter.   
Stöhnend bewegte er die Hüfte und stiess immer schneller in seine Faust.   
Er konnte fühlen, wie er einer Erlösung immer näher kam. 

Immer schneller und härter, wichste er seinen pulsierenden Schwanz. Schweiss glänzte auf seiner Stirn während er hemmungslos seine Lust herausschrie. 

Selbstbefriedigung, schien in seinem malträtierten Zustand, keine gute Idee zu sein.   
Aber zu sehr in seiner Lust gefangen, war es ihm nicht mehr möglich, sich zurück zu nehmen, um seine Rippen zu schonen.

Immer schneller stiess er mit seinem erigierten Glied in seine Faust. Immer stärker umfasste er es und fuhr, als ihm dies nicht mehr reichte, mit der andern Hand zu seinen Hoden, die er fast schon brutal aneinander rieb und merkte, wie sie sich schmerzhaft zusammenzogen als ihn der Höhepunkt übermannte. 

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei, entlud er sich stossweise über seine Hände und Brust. Langsam melkte er seinen Schwanz, bis zum letzten Tropfen. Die cremig milchige Flüssigkeit auf seinem Oberkörper verteilend, während seine andere Hand die Hoden liebkoste, fand er langsam wieder in die Realität zurück.  
Nach und nach, spürte er die Kälte die im Zimmer herrschte und der Schweiss, der sich auf seinem Oberkörper, mit seinem Sperma vermischt hatte, fühlte sich stickig und klebrig an. Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Säuberungszauber, bevor er wieder in seine Boxer stieg.   
Schliesslich lag es im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Ron unvermutet wieder auftauchte. 

 

Von dieser Nacht an, verliess Harry sein Zimmer nachts nicht mehr, wenn er seinen Freund einmal nicht auf seiner Liege schlafend vorfand.

Trotz weniger Stunden Schlaf, erwachte er erholt am nächsten Morgen. In allen Belangen befriedigt einzuschlafen, wirkte erholsamer, als alle Heiltränke der Welt.

Einen Blick zu Ron hinüber werfend, der sich irgendwann in der Nacht wieder ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte, liess ihn die Entscheidung treffen, den immer noch selig schnarchenden Freund, der sich seinem verdienten Schlaf hingab, nicht zu wecken.   
Nach einer langen und heissen Dusche ging er in die Küche, die zu der frühen Stunde noch menschenleer war.

Er beschloss, auch einmal etwas im Haushalt zu tun und für das Frühstück zu sorgen.  
Er wollte sich erkenntlich zeigen für die gute Pflege, die ihm alle angedeihen liessen.  
Mit seinen Pfannkuchen, von denen er wusste, dass die Weasleys nicht genug kriegen würden, wollte er alle überraschen.

Gerade als er fertig war mit Tischdecken, ging die Tür auf und die Jüngste der Familie betrat müde und missgelaunt die Küche.  
Der Geruch der Pfannkuchen, zauberte jedoch ein glückliches Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht. Freudestrahlend, liess sie sich von Harry, zu einem der Stühle geleiten.   
Schnell belud er einen Teller mit den warmen Pfannkuchen und stellte sie, zusammen mit dem Sirup, vor Ginny hin.  
Die Pfannkuchen belegte er mit einem Wärmezauber, damit die restlichen Mitglieder des Fuchsbaus, später auch in den Genuss der frischen Eierkuchen gelangten. 

Selbst, begnügte er sich mit einer frischen Tasse Kaffee. Hunger hatte er, wie üblich, keinen.  
„Willst du auch eine Tasse Kaffee Ginny? Oder doch lieber Tee zu den Pfannkuchen.“  
„Kaffee tönt wundervoll Harry. Und wenn er nur halb so gut schmeckt wie dein Frühstück, dann werde ich dich auf der Stelle heiraten, damit du mir jeden Tag so leckere Pfannkuchen machst!“

„Oh nein Ginny! ich denke, wir zwei wären kein gutes Gespann. Denk dir nur, dein Temperament und meine Sturheit ... Wir wären die ganze Zeit am Streiten, wer denn nun recht hätte.“  
Lachend musste Ginny zustimmen. „Und stell dir unsere Kinder vor. Das wäre eine Katastrophe.“

Entspannt sassen sie zusammen am Küchentisch und genossen die friedliche Stimmung.  
Bald schon sollte diese vorbei sein, als Charlie und George die Küche betraten.   
Von Ron oder Hermine war immer noch nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.  
„Hey Gin! Schläft Hermine noch? Sonst ist sie doch immer eine der Ersten die auf ist.“

Harry verschluckte sich nach Charlies, harmlos gemeinten, Worten.  
Doch als dieser ihm sanft auf den Rücken klopfte, und mit einem „geht’s wieder Kleiner?“ und einem verschmitztem Lächeln zuzwinkerte, konnte sich Harry denken, dass er den Stillzauber, zu spät über das Wohnzimmer gelegt hatte.

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Ron, verschlafen die Küche betrat und sofort von Charlie und George, mit fiesem Lächeln, über die nächtliche Geräuschkulisse, ausgefragt wurde.  
Da Harry Mitleid mit seinem Freund hatte, wandte sich an die zwei Älteren. „Jetzt lasst ihn in Ruhe etwas essen. Schliesslich ist er mit Hermine so gut wie Verlobt.“

„Willst du mir erzählen, du hättest uns auch gehört?“ Ron drehte sich mit hochrotem Kopf zu seinem Freund.  
Natürlich Kumpel. Tut mir leid, aber wer denkst du, hat den Stillzauber gesprochen. Oder habt ihr zwei Turteltauben nicht bemerkt, dass ihr immer lauter geworden seid.“

Liebevoll wuselte Ginny durch Rons Haare. „Weisst du Bruder, du kannst stolz auf dich sein! Ich habe euch nicht gehört und das will doch auch etwas heissen. So musst du deiner kleinen Schwester, nichts über die Sache mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen, erzählen.“

War es Zufall, dass sich Hermine genau diesen Zeitpunkt aussuchen musste, um die Küche zu betreten?  
Das Gelächter, das zuvor schon laut gewesen war, steigerte sich in ungeahnte Höhen.   
Und Hermines Ausspruch: „ Schön dass ihr es so lustig habt. Ich würde auch gerne Mitlachen“, entspannte die Situation nicht im Geringsten.

Rons Temperament hielt für einmal niemand davon ab, sich vor Lachen zu am Boden zu wälzen.  
„Lass uns rausgehen Schatz. Ich erkläre es dir draussen.“  
Ron flüchtete schon beinahe zur Tür, als Hermine sich einer der Pfannkuchen schnappte und meinte, erst Frühstücken zu müssen.

Am Ausgang blieb er stehen um auf seine Freundin zu warten, die nichtsahnend an ihm vorbei ging, sich umdrehte und zu ihm sagte: „ Kommst du?“  
Ron, konnte das Gelächter und Gejohle von seinen Brüdern und Ginny noch lange hören.


	6. Die Gedenkfeier

Es waren friedvolle Tage, die Harry im Fuchsbau verbringen durfte.   
Man spürte die Liebe, die diese Familie füreinander empfand und die sie nun, auch auf Hermine übertrugen, die als Rons Verlobte, so gut wie zur Familie gehörte.

So vergingen die nächsten zwei Wochen ohne Zwischenfälle.  
Molly und Arthur Weasley kehrten gesund aus Australien zurück.   
Ron und Harry schliefen immer noch zusammen unten im Zimmer, doch praktisch jede Nacht schlich er sich hinauf in sein altes Zimmer, das während seiner Abwesenheit von Hermine, mit Erlaubnis von Molly, in Beschlag genommen worden war.

Harry freute sich natürlich für seine Freunde, wurde aber immer unausgeglichener, je länger er im Fuchsbau war.   
Niemand erlaubte ihm, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren, geschweige denn etwas Sinnvolles zu arbeiten.   
Als er schon glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten, erreichte ihn eines Morgens eine Nachricht von Dobby und Kreacher, mit der Bitte, sie schnellst möglich auf Potter Manor zu treffen.

Es stand für Ron ausser Frage, dass er seinen Freund begleiten würde, und Hermine stimmte dem zu.  
„Harry, wir können den ganzen Tag darüber diskutieren ob wir dich begleiten, oder du nimmst es einfach als gegeben hin, dass wir dich noch eine sehr lange Zeit nicht aus den Augen lassen.“

Für Harry war klar, dass seine Freunde zu keinem Kompromiss bereit waren. Sie würden ihn Bemuttern, ob es ihm passte oder nicht.

Die Reise nach Potter Manor ging sehr schnell, da der Kamin der Weasleys, als einer der ersten, an das Flohnetzwerk zu Harrys Kamine angeschlossen worden war. Er wollte so schnell als möglich für die Betreuer und die Hauselfen erreichbar sein. 

Im Manor angekommen, wurde Harry schon sehnlichst erwartet.  
„Master Harry, wie schön dass es ihnen besser geht. Dobby haben Master Harry ganz fest vermisst. Aber Dobby sein ein guter Elf. Dobby haben alles so erledigt wie Master Harry es haben wollte.“  
„Ich habe auch nie etwas anderes angenommen Dobby. Und wie geht es mit Winky. Ist Winky auch glücklich, wieder arbeiten zu können?“  
Harry war wirklich gespannt auf Dobbys Antwort. Denn Winky sollte mit den kleinsten Arbeiten und das ging natürlich nur, wenn sie glücklich war und keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr anrührte.  
Harry war zwar überzeugt, in Molly eine Stütze gefunden zu haben, aber er wollte auch Winky eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang geben.

„Winky ist sehr glücklich Master Harry Potter Sir. Genauso wie Dobby. Nur Kreacher ist noch immer genauso mürrisch, wie er seit je her immer war. Aber wer ist Dobby schon. Dobby würde nie über Kreacher jammern. Kreacher ist Dobbys grösster Lehrmeister. Kreacher bringen Dobby und Winky alles bei. Kreacher ist ein guter Lehrmeister Harry Potter Sir.“

„Da bin ich beruhigt Dobby. Kannst du mich dann jetzt zu ihm bringen? Er wollte mich doch sehen… oder irre ich mich?“

„Nein Harry Potter Sir.   
Harry Potter haben Recht. Dobby bringen Harry Potter Sir, sofort zu Kreacher. Denn Dobby ist ein guter Elf.“

Harry spürte, wie ihn die Konversation mit Dobby, mehr als erwartet anstrengte. Diese Schwäche allein zeigte ihm, dass er noch nicht auf dem Damm war.   
Die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn seit seinem Aufeinandertreffen mit seinem Onkel, immer mal wieder heimsuchten, schlichen sich langsam von seinem Hinterkopf in Richtung Stirn. Harry spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bevor er eine ausgewachsene Migräne, sein Eigen nennen konnte.

Von Kreacher wurde er ruhig, aber freudig begrüsst.  
Nichts deutete mehr auf den verwahrlosten Diener hin, den Kreacher noch vor ein paar Monaten war.   
Heute strotzte er voller Selbstvertrauen und war sich seiner Wichtigkeit durchaus bewusst.  
Die Unterwürfigkeit, die sonst allen Hauselfen anhaftete, war Kreacher gänzlich fremd.

„Es ist schön sie auf Potter Manor begrüssen zu dürfen Master Potter. Darf ich ihnen einen Stuhl und eine kleine Erfrischung anbieten?“  
Mit einer einladenden Geste, sorgte Kreacher dafür, dass sich Harry, Ron und Hermine, von Anfang an, wie zu Hause fühlten.

„Es ist toll geworden Kreacher. Ihr habt euch selber übertroffen. Sieht es am Grimmauldplatz auch so wunderschön aus?“  
Harry war wirklich gespannt auf die Antwort.  
„Natürlich Master Potter. Alles wurde genau nach ihren Wünschen um- und ausgebaut. Deshalb haben wir sie ja auch hergebeten.   
Die Aussenspielplätze beider Häuser benötigen noch ihr Einverständnis. Ausserdem möchte ich ihnen eine geringfügige Änderung vorschlagen. Um zu verstehen was ich damit meine, möchte ich sie gerne nach draussen bitten.“

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden hin.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch das Manor von oben bis unten anschaut, während ich mit Kreacher den Aussenbereich begutachte.“

„Gerne Harry!“ Hermine war sichtlich angetan vom Manor. „ Ich freue mich schon, die Kinder kennenzulernen, die in kürze hier einziehen werden. Weiss man denn, wie viele kommen?“

Kreacher klatschte einmal in die Hände und mit einem Plop, erschien Winky neben Hermine.  
„Winky, wird ihnen alle Fragen, die sie haben, beantworten und sie herumführen.“  
Wichtig drehte er sich wieder zu Harry um.  
„Wir sind dann im Garten, wenn Master Potter mir erlauben vorauszugehen.“  
„Natürlich Kreacher. Ich gehöre ganz dir.“

 

Nach Stunden, wie es Harry erschien, kamen sie müde und geschafft wieder im Fuchsbau an.  
Harry hatte Ewigkeiten in der Kälte verbracht und wurde vom Regen durchnässt.  
Kein Wunder segnete er Kreachers Antrag, für ein Aussendach über den Spielplatz, ohne zu murren ab. Die Kleinen sollten nicht gezwungen werden, hinein zu müssen, nur weil es regnete. Dafür regnete es in England viel zu oft.

Kaum aus dem Kamin entstiegen, nieste Harry und hielt sich im selben Atemzug seine malträtierte rechte Seite. Seine Rippen waren immer noch ein Problem, auch wenn sich die blauen Flecken langsam grün verfärbten und nicht mehr ganz so arg schmerzten.

„Ihr kommt gerade richtig zum Essen. Geht! Wascht euch die Hände und dann kommt zu Tisch.“  
„Auf mich müssen sie verzichten Misses Weasley.“ Harry konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Ich bin viel zu müde zum Essen. Ich dusche nur schnell und gehe dann direkt ins Bett.“  
„Harry, du sollst doch nicht immer die Mahlzeiten auslassen. Das ist nicht gesund. Wie willst du dich erholen, wenn du dich nur von Kaffee und trockenem Toast ernährst.“  
Hermine nickte zu Misses Weasleys Ausbruch. „Du brauchst gar nicht so genervt zu schauen Harry. Sie hat Recht und das weisst du auch.“  
„Jetzt fang nicht auch noch an Hermine. Ich bin ganz einfach zu müde zum Essen. Und diese eine Mahlzeit auszulassen, wird mir sicherlich nicht schaden.“ Wie zum Beweis musste er wieder gähnen und niessen. „Ausserdem bringen mich meine Kopfschmerzen noch um.“

„Ist schon in Ordnung Harry mein Lieber.“ Misses Weasley strich ihm über die Haare. „ Ich lasse deine Portion einfach unter einem Wärmezauber, dann kannst du sie essen wenn du wieder wach wirst und Hunger hast.“  
„Danke Misses Weasley, das ist wirklich nett von ihnen.“  
„Keine Ursache mein Junge. Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Es gibt Zwiebelsuppe, das ist doch eine deiner Lieblingspeisen.“

„Alles was sie kochen, gehört zu meinen Lieblingsessen Misses Weasley. Aber das wissen sie bereits. Ich habe es ihnen doch schon so oft gesagt. Nicht mal die Hauselfen auf Hogwarts zaubern so leckeres Essen auf den Tisch!“

Müde, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln, verabschiedete sich Harry in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Weder die lange und heisse Dusche, noch der Wärmezauber, den Harry über sich legte, vermochte ihn aufzuwärmen. Immer noch vor Kälte zitternd, schlüpfte er unter die Decke.  
Ein trockener Husten quälte ihn und liess ihn trotz der Müdigkeit lange nicht einschlafen.

Der Husten quälte ihn auch durch die nächsten Tage. Molly machte ihm verschiedene Tees und liess ihn verschiedene Tränke schlucken. Aber nichts davon, schien auf Dauer zu helfen.  
Abwechslung erreichte sie, mit der Ankunft dreier Eulen, aus Hogwarts.  
Erstaunt öffnete Harry den Brief, den die eine Eule, ihm am ausgestreckten Bein hinhielt. Er hatte noch nicht mit Post aus Hogwarts gerechnet.

 

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter

In Anbetracht der vielen Toten die es während der grossen Schlacht auf Hogwarts zu beklagen gab, haben der Schulbeirat zusammen mit dem Ministerium beschlossen, eine Trauerzeremonie, in Gedenken an die Verstorbenen, auf Hogwarts abzuhalten.

Wir treten mit der Bitte an sie heran, eine Rede zu halten in Erinnerung an all die Helden, die für den Sieg ihr Leben gelassen haben.

Falls sie sich einverstanden erklären, zusammen mit vielen anderen Rednern, die Trauerzeremonie zu gestalten, erwarten wir sie am Samstag, dem 28. August, zu dieser einmaligen Gedenkfeier für die Seelen der Verstorbenen.  
Die Zeremonie beginnt um zehn Uhr vormittags.

Für Ihr Erscheinen Danken… die Schulleitung und der Minister für Zauberei

Minerva McGonagall und Cornelius Fuge.

 

PS: Die Rede sollte nicht länger als zehn Minuten dauern und deren Inhalt, wohlwollend gehalten sein.  
Es dankt die Organisation der Veranstaltung.  
Erscheinen bitte pünktlich eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn.

 

 

Im Verlauf des Tages trafen immer mehr Einladungen im Fuchsbau ein. Zu Harrys Verwunderung auch eine Einladung zu einem Interview für den Tagespropheten. 

Für die Presse war es ein gefundenes Fressen. Die Eröffnung von Harrys Waisenhäusern, war dem Tagespropheten ebenso eine Titelseite wert, wie die Erwähnung von Harrys Aufenthaltsort, der bis anhin, von allen Eingeweihten, nicht verraten worden war. Warum es bis zur Presse durchgesickert war, darauf hatte niemand eine zufriedenstellende Nachricht.  
Dies beendete endgültig die Ruhe und den Frieden, den Harry seit ein paar Wochen im Fuchsbau geniessen durfte.

Die Todesser, die Rache geschworen hatten, versuchten wieder und wieder seiner Habhaft zu werden, doch Harry war immer schnell genug und liess sich nicht von den Todessern fangen.   
Mit der Zeit wurde ihm das Katz und Maus spiel zu viel, und er verliess den Fuchsbau nur noch selten. nicht wenn es sich vermeiden liess die Horde Reporter zu umgehen, die keine Neuigkeit verpassen wollten.   
Alle waren mehr als angespannt und froh, als der 28.August da war.   
Der Tag der Gedenkfeier. Der Tag an dem sie die gefallenen Helden ehren würden. 

„Harry, wir werden von Auroren abgeholt und mit Spezialwagen direkt nach Hogwarts gebracht. Geht das für dich in Ordnung.“  
Sorgenvoll blickte Hermine zu Harry, dessen Laune nicht die Beste war. Sein Husten machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen und er war sich fast sicher, Fieber zu haben. Er fühlte sich schwach und bei jedem Atemzug schmerzten seine Lungen.

„Die Auroren werden schon wissen was sie zu tun haben. Ich bin einfach nur froh, wenn das hier vorbei ist.“ Harry hatte keine Lust auf eine grössere Diskussion und fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

Ron geleitete seine zwei Freunde, an den Auroren vorbei, zur wartenden Limousine.  
Normalerweise genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie bekamen, wann immer die Öffentlichkeit Wind von ihren Aktivitäten bekam.  
Heute war ihm jedoch mulmig zumute. Es lag etwas Unheilvolles in der Luft.  
Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber er fühlte, dass der heutige Tag nicht gut Enden würde.

Die erste Etappe verlief jedoch ohne Zwischenfälle und sie kamen pünktlich um 9.30 vor den Toren von Hogwarts an.

„Bitte bleiben sie im Wagen sitzen Mister Potter. Sie werden gleich in Empfang genommen und direkt vor den Eingang der Schule eskortiert.“   
Der Auror schien seine Sache sehr ernst zu nehmen.  
„Das ist nicht nötig“, versuchte Harry doch noch einen kleinen Einwand. „Wir sind durchaus in der Lage, die paar Schritte, zu Fuss zurückzulegen.“   
„Es tut mir leid Mister Potter, aber ich befolge nur meine Anweisungen. Und die lauten, sie erst vor dem Eingang der Schule aus dem Wagen zu lassen, egal was sie sagen.“  
„Soso. Und wer hat ihnen diese Anweisungen gegeben?“ Harry spürte wie er wütend wurde.  
Niemand, hatte mehr das Recht alles über seinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden. Er war schliesslich Erwachsen.  
„Die Anweisungen wurden mir mit bestem Grüssen, von Mister Arthur Weasley erteilt.   
Er meinte Wortwörtlich, dass sie ihre Ärsche im Wagen zu lassen hätten, bis Professor Snape sie in Empfang nimmt.“

Die letzte Strecke fuhren sie langsam hinter Hagrid her, der sie mit Stolz erfüllter Brust ,zum riesigen Eingangstor, geleitete.

Harry stieg als letzter nach Ron und Hermine aus dem Wagen und blickte, kaum dass er den Wagen verlassen hatte, in die spöttisch dreinblickenden Augen von Professor Severus Snape.

„Willkommen zurück auf Hogwarts Mister Potter! Es ist unserer Schule wie immer ein Vergnügen, ihrem Sonderstatus genüge zu tragen! Wenn sie mir alle bitte folgen wollen, die Redner des heutigen Tages befinden sich schon in der grossen Halle.“

„Er ist mir immer noch unheimlich.“ Ron schauderte übertrieben.  
„Hättet ihr geglaubt, dass Snape, nach dem Krieg, immer noch der gleiche arrogante Arsch ist, den er schon während unserer Schulzeit war?“

„Na, jetzt sei mal besser still Ron und beherrsche dich bitte. Wir wissen, dass du Professor Snape nicht leiden kannst, aber mir ist der heutige Tag wichtig. Also bitte benimm dich… mir zu liebe.“

Galant hielt Ron Hermine den Arm hin und meinte: „ Für sie tue ich doch alles My Lady. Erlauben sie mir, als persönlicher Diener, ihnen zu Diensten zu sein.“   
Ron hatte es mal wieder geschafft, Hermine zu beindrucken.

Mit einem strahlenden Gesicht, reichte sie ihm den Arm mit den Worten: „Es ist noch nicht alles Verloren. Du lernst es noch!“  
Lachend gingen die Beiden vor Harry her, der ihnen schweigend folgte.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als ob er gleich platzen würde.  
Er war froh, als die Festivitäten endlich begannen.   
Die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts begrüsste die vielen angereisten Gäste, und lobte die Arbeit des Ministeriums, mit dessen Hilfe Hogwarts in Rekordtempo, renoviert worden war.  
Auf der anderen Seite lobte Minister Fudge, die gute Zusammenarbeit des Ministerium und der Schulleitung. 

Bald schon war die Eröffnungsrede vorbei und die Festredner hielten ihre Ansprachen, die in Harrys Augen alle zum Einschlafen langweilig waren.

Fred würde sich im Grab umdrehen wenn er diese langweiligen Ansprachen hören würde.   
Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass Fred die Reden mit Scherzen auflockern würde.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war endlich Harry, der sich entschieden hatte zusammen mit Ron und Hermine seine Rede zu halten, an der Reihe.

Links Ron, rechts Hermine und er selber in der Mitte. Wie schon oft in den letzten sechs Jahren.  
Auf dem Podium angekommen, räusperte er sich einmal und wandte sich den Besuchern zu.

„Hallo alle zusammen. Wie ihr sicher alle wisst bin ich Harry Potter, der Junge der Voldemort vernichtet hat.  
Aber das ist nur ein Teil der Wahrheit.  
Heute sind wir alle hierhergekommen, um all jenen zu gedenken, die mir geholfen haben Voldemort zu vernichten. Denn ohne sie, wäre ich nie und nimmer dazu in der Lagen gewesen.“  
Harry legte eine kleine Pause ein, bevor er mit seiner Rede weiterfuhr.  
„Hier auf diesem Flecken Erde, fand der dunkle Lord sein Ende. Und genau hier, werden wir heute eine Gedenktafel errichten, auf der die Namen all derer stehen werden, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort, ihr Leben gelassen haben.“  
Harry deutete mit seinen Händen auf die Gedenktafel, die abgedeckt an der Stelle stand, an der sie in Zukunft noch viele Jahre bestehen bleiben sollte. Er ergriff mit der linken Hand Rons und mit der rechten, Hermines Hand, bevor er mit seiner Rede fortfuhr.

„Es sind zu viele, die auf der riesigen Gedenktafel stehen werden, aber alle, die für uns eingestanden…die für uns gekämpft…und die für uns gestorben sind…“ hier legte er wieder eine Pause ein, damit er sich die Tränen, die ungehindert sein Gesicht hinunter liefen, wegwischen konnte, während seine beiden Freunde, in stummer Unterstützung, jeder wieder eine Hand ergriff, um sie aufmunternd zu drücken.   
…“Sie alle, werden wir nie vergessen, wir und unsere Nachkommen, werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass Keiner umsonst gestorben ist. An uns Jungen liegt es, den Frieden zu bewahren, als dass es niemals mehr einen Schwarzmagier, wie Voldemort, geben wird.“ 

Nach diesen zutreffenden Worten, drehte sich Harry um und trat die Stufen wieder hinunter.  
Er hörte noch wie Hermine und Ron ein paar abschliessende Worte fanden, bevor auch sie sich Harry wieder anschlossen.

Nun trat Professor McGonagall ein letztes Mal, für heute, vor die Menschenmenge.  
„Ich danke allen hier, die heute so zahlreich erschienen sind. Wir werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass die Gedenktafel in Ehren, für alle Zeiten hier auf diesem Grund und Boden stehen bleibt, und dass keiner der Namen in Vergessenheit gerät, auch wenn wir alle längst nicht mehr auf dieser Erde weilen werden.   
Die Tafel wurde unzerstörbar gezaubert, damit sie für die Ewigkeit ein Mahnmal ist, das uns an unsere Verantwortung erinnert, so dass wir Sorge tragen für unsere Umwelt.  
Dieser Krieg ist dank unseren gefallenen Helden vorbei.   
Wir alle, die wir heute hier sind, werden die Verstorbenen nie vergessen, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher.“  
Um diese Menschen zu Ehren sind wir heute hier. Daher möchte ich sie bitten, mit mir zusammen, auf unsere Helden anzustossen und erkläre den Amtlichen Teil, hiermit für beendet.“

Und mit einer Geste in Richtung Schloss, eröffnete sie das festlich geschmückte Buffet, das von den Hauselfen, mit vielen Köstlichkeiten beladen worden war.  
„Hiermit eröffne ich das Festessen zu Ehren unserer Helden. Greifen sie zu. Ich hoffe sie haben Hunger.“

Mit viel Applaus wurde Professor McGonagalls Abschlussrede gewürdigt und alle machten sich, mit grossem Appetit, über die Leckereien her.  
Natürlich bildete Harry wieder die traurige Ausnahme. Der nippte nur an einer Tasse Kaffee. Seine Schmerzen liessen nicht zu, dass er mehr als etwas Flüssiges zu sich nahm. Er befürchtete, es nicht bei sich behalten zu können.  
Alle seine Bewegungen waren langsam und konzentriert. Nur keine hektischen Bewegungen, die seinen zerschundenen Körper noch mehr belasten würden.

Er bemerkte die besorgten Blicke zweier Menschen nicht, die sich schon seit Wochen, auf ein Streitgespräch mit Harry gefreut und sich nun offensichtlich ärgerten, dass sie, um eben dieses gebracht wurden, da ihr liebstes Opfer, nicht auf der Höhe war.

„Siehst du wie er sich bewegt Onkel Sev! Ist er krank oder warum sonst schwänzeln seine zwei Leibwächter so um ihn rum, so dass auch ja niemand an ihn ran kommt.“  
„Ich sehe was du meinst Draco!“ Severus`s Blick wurde verschlossen, als er seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit Besorgnis musterte.  
„Fudge hat erwähnt, dass Harry von Todessern gejagt worden wäre, aber mir ist nicht zu Ohren gekommen, dass er dabei verletzt wurde.“  
Gedankenverloren sah Severus zu Harry, der immer bleicher wurde, je länger dieser Tag andauerte.  
„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zwei das herausfinden können. Du übernimmst Weasley und Granger, während ich mich mit McGonagall und Fudge unterhalte.“

„Du willst dass ich mich mit dem Wiesel nett unterhalte? Sag mal, geht es dir gut? Mit dieser roten Katastrophe, kann man sich nicht einfach mal nett unterhalten! Mit dem gibt es immer Streit, auch wenn ich mich noch so bemühe nett zu sein. Der IQ dieses rothaarigen Etwas, lässt einfach kein normales Gespräch zu.“

Severus musste, ob den Worten seines Neffen, doch etwas schmunzeln. Ein paar der Ausdrücke, mussten wirklich als Wahr bezeichnet werden, auch wenn Draco etwas sehr melodramatisch war  
„Ich bin sicher, du kannst dich mit deinem Charme auch in die Herzen der Familie Weasley einschmeicheln, wenn du es darauf anlegst. Ich bin zuversichtlich und überzeugt, dass du mit Granger keine Probleme haben wirst. Vor allem da du Harry damit hilfst.“

So kam es, dass ein sauertöpfisch dreinblickender Malfoy in Richtung Weasley und Granger ging, und sich so fühlte, als müsse er den schweren Gang zum Schafott, zurücklegen.


	7. Ein Tränkemeister mischt sich ein

Severus, versuchte unterdessen von Fudge herauszubekommen, was es mit den Todesser-Überfällen der letzten Tage, auf sich hatte.

Minerva McGonagall kannte den Zaubertrankprofessor gut. Sie kannte die gutmütige Seite an Severus Snape zur Genüge. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, so war Minerva schon nach den ersten paar Worten klar, dass er besorgt war.  
Und zwar so sehr, dass er sich in Smalltalk mit dem Zaubereiminister einliess. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Harrys Zustand nicht nur ihr aufgefallen war. Nein, auch Severus mussten die krankhaften Veränderungen, an dem jungen Mann, aufgefallen sein.

„Ja Professor Snape, wie ich schon sagte waren die letzten Pressemitteilungen nicht gerade förderlich, um Mister Potters Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Ich bin jedoch guter Dinge, dass die Auroren ihren Aufgaben gerecht werden. Und, da werden sie mir mit Sicherheit zustimmen, als Leibwächter sind die Auroren des Ministeriums unschlagbar.“

„Natürlich Herr Minister. Ich wollte keine Kritik an den Auroren, oder dem Ministerium ausüben. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob die letzten Scharmützel, zu Mister Potters angegriffener Gesundheit geführt haben.“

„Angegriffene Gesundheit sagen sie? Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Allerdings sind mir auch keine Verletzungen gemeldet worden. Vielleicht fragen sie ihn einfach, ob es im Zusammenhang mit seiner Berufswahl steht. Ich meine, es ist für einen so jungen Menschen sicher extrem anstrengend, für zwei Waisenhäuser die Verantwortung zu tragen.   
Und zwar! Und das betone ich extra. Ohne die Hilfe des Ministeriums oder eines der führenden Mitglieder der Gesellschaft anzunehmen.“

Fudge war die Verärgerung deutlich anzumerken, dass sich Potter nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, das Ministerium in seine Pläne mit einzubeziehen, oder um Hilfe zu bitten.   
„Misses Umbrige hätte sich mit Freude an diese Aufgabe gemacht, aber Mister Potter zog es vor, auf diese wirklich engagierte Frau, zu verzichten.“

Snape konnte sich vorstellen, dass Umbrige gerne ihre Finger in Potters Angelegenheiten gesteckt hätte. Er wusste aber auch, dass dieser niemals, mit dem Ministerium, gemeinsame Sache machen würde.

„Ja Mister Fudge, wir beide wissen nur zu gut, dass Mister Potter gerne mit dem Kopf durch die Wand geht. Aber wie man so hört, soll er die Waisenhäuser wirklich professionell und erfolgreich betreiben lassen.“  
„Ja, ja!“ Fudge wedelte ungehalten mit der rechten Hand vor Snapes Gesicht herum.  
„Geld vermag viel, auch wenn der Verstand noch nicht so weit gefestigt ist. Die Zukunft wird zeigen, wie ernst es unserem Goldjungen mit seinem Verantwortungsbewusstsein ist.“

„Ich denke, Mister Potter wird uns alle positiv überraschen.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Severus mit einem angedeuteten Nicken ab und drehte sich zu seinem Neffen um, der mit hochrotem Kopf vor dem Weasel stand.

Er konnte beobachten, wie die Mimik seiner ehemals besten Schülerin, von ablehnend, zu interessiert wechselte und sie kurzerhand die Hand auf den Mund ihres Freundes legte.  
Dracos Blick wurde sanft, als er sich kurz darauf zu seinem Onkel umdrehte, um diesen zu sich zu winken.

Harry, der unterdessen von McGonagall geschickt abgelenkt worden war, nachdem sie gesehen hatte wie Draco und Severus versuchten Informationen aus seinen Freunden herauszubekommen, bekam dadurch nichts mit.   
Snape trat zu der Dreiergruppe, um endlich etwas Nützliches zu erfahren.   
„Man Ron, halt jetzt endlich mal die Klappe, in Ordnung?“ Hermine wandte sich wütend ihrem Freund zu.   
„Hast du Draco überhaupt zugehört? Er will uns helfen. Zusammen mit Professor Snape, der, wie selbst du zugeben musst, sicher mehr über Heiltränke Bescheid weiss, als wir alle zusammen.“ Und mit einem Seitenblick zu Draco fügte sie widerstreben an: „Mit Ausnahme von dir vielleicht, nehme ich an.“

Bei diesen Worten hakte Snape nach. „Würden sie das bitte etwas genauer ausführen Miss Granger?   
Wie kann ich Ihnen hilfreich sein, mit unserem Superhelden.“  
Etwas Spott, konnte sich Severus dann doch nicht verkneifen. 

„Ich denke, wir sollten dies an einem etwas stilleren Ort besprechen. Das, was wir ihnen zu sagen haben, ist nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt.“

„ Hermine, ich bitte dich. Du willst es doch nicht wirklich dem Frettchen auf die Nase binden. Der will doch nur Harry verspotten und lächerlich machen.“

„Halt den Mund Ron und werde endlich einmal erwachsen. Draco wird sich nicht mit uns anlegen wollen.“  
Draco nickte zustimmend bei Hermines Worten und sein Malfoylächeln, liess Hermine schlucken, die sich seinem Charme nicht entziehen konnte.  
Das blieb Draco allerdings, bei ihren nächsten Worten, im Halse stecken.

„Ausserdem sind er und Professor Snape, die einzigen mit dem Wissen Harry zu helfen, ohne das die ganze Geschichte gleich im Tagespropheten endet.   
Und wenn sie ihr Versprechen brechen, werde ich sie mir persönlich vornehmen. Und glaub mir Ron, das möchten weder Malfoy noch der Professor erleben.“

„Danke für ihr Vertrauen Miss Granger. Darüber bin ich wirklich sehr erleichtert“, bemerkte Severus mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah.  
„Womit sie mir aber noch immer nicht meine Frage beantwortet haben.“  
„Sie werden es bald erfahren Professor Snape. Ich denke in ihrem Klassenzimmer, sollten wir ungestört sein.“

„Na ihr seid ja wirklich geheimnisvoll. Ich bin richtiggehend gespannt, was es mit unserem Goldjungen so auf sich hat“, konnte sich Draco eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
Draco war wirklich gespannt. Für ihn war Harry immer der Starke gewesen. Harry, der Lieblingsfeind mit der grossen Klappe und dem arroganten Auftreten. So hatte Draco Harry während der Schulzeit gesehen. Harry, war der Junge, der sich nicht unterkriegen liess.

„Glaub mir Draco, du wirst heute mehr aus Harrys Leben erfahren, als du jemals von Harry wissen wolltest.“  
Angespannt war Hermine vor dem grossen Schreibtisch in Snapes Klassenzimmer stehen geblieben.

„Das was wir ihnen erzählen werden, muss unter uns bleiben. Ich möchte, dass sie beide den unbrechbaren Schwur leisten, damit Harrys Privatsphäre, unter allen Umständen, gewahrt bleibt.“

Nach einem etwas sauertöpfischen Blick, den sich die beiden genervt zuwarfen, waren sie einverstanden diesen Schwur zu leisten.  
Hermine war diejenige, die das Ritual ausführte.  
Da sich Hermine die Worte für den Schwur, schon im Vorhinein zurecht gelegt hatte, war die ganze Sache relativ schnell erledigt.

„Und, sind sie nun endlich zufrieden Miss Granger? Mister Weasley? Ich würde nun gerne die Einzelheiten erfahren, damit Draco und ich schon mal mit den Heiltränken beginnen können. Der Ernst, mit dem sie die Sache angehen, erscheint mir dringlich genug, um Potter so schnell als möglich zu Helfen.“

„Da stimme ich ihnen voll und ganz zu Professor. Ich weiss nur nicht wo ich beginnen soll. Es ist so viel passiert seit Kriegsende.“  
„Das einfachste wird sein, sie beginnen ganz zu Anfang. Sie erzählen und wir haken nach, sollten wir noch ein, zwei Fragen haben.“

„Ja, am Anfang klingt nicht schlecht.  
Was wissen sie von Harrys Muggelverwandten, bei denen er immer den Sommer verbringen musste.“

„Ich weiss nur, dass er jedes Jahr dahin musste, obwohl er sich nie darauf zu freuen schien. Aber Einzelheiten sind mir nicht bekannt“, versuchte sich Severus an Harrys Kindheit zu erinnern.

„Ja genau“, mischte sich nun auch Draco in das Gespräch ein.  
„Ich hab sie einmal auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen. Da waren sie nicht sehr nett zu Harry, oder den Auroren, die Harry zu seinen Verwandten geleitet hatten. Ich glaub das war im vierten Jahr.

Ich hörte, wie sich Harrys Onkel lautstark, über die Zauberer, aufregte.  
Auch wie er Harry packte und ins Auto stiess, erschien mir damals etwas brutal. Aber da Harry und ich, zu der Zeit, noch auf Kriegsfuss standen, war ich über die brutale Behandlung erfreut.“  
Draco sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich weiss was du meinst Draco!“ Hermines Stimme wurde wütender, je mehr sie sich in Rage redete.  
„Seine Verwandten sind wirklich ekelhafte Menschen. Sie haben Harry nur mit Widerwillen aufgenommen und haben sich in all den Jahren, nicht wirklich um Harrys Bedürfnisse gekümmert.   
Schon in jungen Jahren wurde er geschlagen und wegen der kleinsten Fehler, mit Essensentzug bestraft. Sie hielten ihn als Haussklaven, der bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, körperlich und seelisch misshandelt wurde.“

Hermine musste eine kurze Pause einlegen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die ihr beim Erzählen von Harrys grausamer Kindheit, das Gesicht hinunter liefen.  
Wisst ihr wo Harry schlafen musste, bis er seinen Hogwarts Brief bekam?“   
Fragend blickte sie in die Runde.   
Niemand Antwortete ihr. Die Blicke ihrer Zuhörer waren auf den Boden gerichtet und Betretenheit hatte sich breitgemacht.

„Harry schlief in einem Wandschrank unter der Treppe. Eine kleine Nische mit einer Tür davor. Er wurde nur zum Arbeiten und den allernötigsten Toilettengängen, hinaus gelassen.“  
Ron strich seiner Freundin beruhigend mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht. „Du darfst dich nicht so hineinsteigern. Es ist vorbei. Wir sollten endlich damit abschliessen.“

„Ich weiss du hast Recht Ron. Ich finde es nur so unglaublich traurig, wie sein Leben war.“  
Sie fuhr sich noch einmal übers Gesicht und erzählte dann die Horrorgeschichte weiter.  
„Es wurde etwas besser als er in Hogwarts war.“  
Hier wurde sie in ihrer Erzählung von Ron abgelöst.  
„Wir haben Harry, in den Sommerferien zu seinem zweiten Schuljahr, von den Dursleys entführt und in den Fuchsbau gebracht. Er liess mir von Hedwig einen Brief zustellen, in dem er um Essen bat, da ihn seine Verwandten eingeschlossen hatten.“

Ron musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, bevor er weitersprach. „Er hat immer gesagt, dass das, der beste Sommer seines Lebens war. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Er war glücklich über ein klappriges Bett und genug zu Essen. Alles Dinge, die für uns selbstverständlich waren, empfand Harry als Himmel auf Erden.“

 

Severus hütete sich Ron oder Hermine zu unterbrechen. Er war längst in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen. Seine Legilimentik brachte ihn schneller zum Ziel. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass ihnen ihre Gedanken nicht mehr alleine gehörten.  
Die Empfindungen und Emotionen, die in ihnen wüteten, waren fast nicht zu ertragen. 

„Dann kamen die tragischen Jahre, als er mit Cedrics Tod, und dem Tod seines Paten Sirius Black klarkommen musste.“ Hermine erzählte monoton weiter. Sie musste es jetzt einfach rauslassen.

„Sein Pate stand ihm sehr nahe. Er war wie ein Vater für Harry. Sein Tod ging ihm sehr nahe. Und für Cedrics Tod fühlt er sich noch immer verantwortlich.  
Harry denkt dass es seine Schuld war, dass Cedric gestorben ist. Er denkt wenn er Cedric nicht vorgeschlagen hätte, den Pokal zusammen zu nehmen um gemeinsam zu gewinnen, dann wäre dieser noch am Leben.“

Wieder musste Hermine unterbrechen. Und wieder war Ron da um sie aufzubauen.  
Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass die zwei sich grandios ergänzten. Die beiden gehörten wirklich zusammen. Eigentlich hätte ihn das nicht so sehr erstaunen dürfen, tat es aber.

„Und dann wurde er, nachdem Voldemort besiegt war, zurück zu seinen Verwandten geschickt.“ Hermine und auch Ron schluckten und mussten zuerst einen Schluck Wasser trinken, das von Hermine nachlässig herbeigezaubert worden war.

„Sein Onkel hatte ihn schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Kaum war Harry von den Auroren abgeliefert worden, da drehte sein Onkel durch. Immer weniger Essen für immer mehr Arbeit.“ Rons Augen glänzten verdächtig nass und seine Stimme klang traurig als er weitersprach.

„Arbeit… Und natürlich Schläge. Harry wurde immer schwächer… Bis er eines Abends nicht mehr konnte.“  
Nun liefen auch Ron die Tränen übers Gesicht. Er schniefte, und musste sich die Nase putzen.

„Harry kämpfte sich mit letzter Kraft auf die Strasse… er versuchte die Nachbarn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen… Vergebens.  
Als sein Onkel sah, wie er sich in Richtung Strasse zubewegte, stieg er in seinen Wagen und gab Gas. Er erfasste Harry frontal…“ 

Wieder musste Ron unterbrechen und wurde von Hermine getröstet. Zu frisch waren ihrer beider Erinnerungen an Harry, wie dieser im Krankenhaus lag.  
„Harry wurde weggeschleudert und blieb schwerverletzt liegen…Eine Nachbarin, die Harrys Hilferufe gehört und den Unfall gesehen hatte, war sofort zur Stelle und hat ihn betreut, bis Krankenwagen und Polizei eintraf.“

Hermines, die den letzten Part übernommen hatte, wurde immer leiser und ihre Stimme zitterte immer stärker.   
„Harry wurde sofort in ein nahegelegenes Krankenhaus gebracht.   
Wir haben ihn da, nach ein paar Tagen rausgeholt und zur Pflege in den Fuchsbau gebracht.

Eigentlich hätte er ja ins St. Mungo gehört, was er aber verweigerte. Er meinte, er könne sich im Fuchsbau besser erholen, als im Krankenhaus.“

„Was ihr ihm ja schlecht absprechen konntet“, warf Professor Snape ein, der sichtlich von der Geschichte mitgenommen wirkte.  
„Ja, zu Beginn lief es recht gut, auch wenn sein Appetit nie wirklich zurückkam.   
Doch dann fing er an, sich um sein Projekt zu kümmern.  
Seine Waisenhäuser zu eröffnen, lag ihm wirklich sehr am Herzen.  
Wir vermuten, dass er sich überfordert hat. Er ist krank, er hustet, und er hat schreckliche Schmerzen.“

„Darf ich fragen, mit was für Verletzungen er ins Krankenhaus kam?“ Snape hatte sofort, als der Unfall von Hermine beschrieben wurde, in den Helfer-Modus umgeschaltet.   
Draco, der seinen Patenonkel kannte, bemerkte dies sofort.

„Die Rippen seiner rechten Seite waren gebrochen und verletzten seine Lunge.  
Er hatte eine schlimme Gehirnerschütterung, und am ganzen Körper Quetschungen, Prellungen und blaue Flecken.“  
Ron hatte mit monotoner Stimme Harrys Verletzungen aufgezählt, als ob er das schon mehrmals getan hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall geht es ihm heute beschissen. Den Tag hält er nicht mehr viel länger durch. Aber wie wir wissen, ist er einer der stursten Menschen die es gibt.   
Er möchte die Toten ehren, und er möchte zeigen, dass er fähig ist die Waisenhäuser zu leiten, damit er die Bewilligung kriegt, die ihm bis zu jetzigen Zeitpunkt, vom Ministerium noch nicht vorlag.   
Die fadenscheinige Erklärung die das Ministerium abgibt ist lächerlich. Angeblich fehlt die Zeit für die Besichtigung.“

„Ich danke ihnen für die Offenheit Miss Granger. Ich verspreche ihnen beiden, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um Mister Potter zu helfen.“  
Sich zu seinem Patenjungen umdrehend, meinte er: „ Draco, ich denke du weisst was du zu tun hast.   
Ich werde mir unterdessen Mister Potter anschauen und dafür sorgen, dass er in den Krankenflügel gelangt.“

Als der Professor ausser Sicht war, drehte sich Hermine zu Draco um, weil sie wissen wollte, was er als nächstes vorhatte.  
„Woher weisst du, was du jetzt machen sollst?“

„Na das ist ja wohl logisch Hermine… Wir fangen mit den Heiltränken an. Und damit wir wissen, welche wir brauen müssen, erstellen wir eine Bestandsliste, mit allen vorhandenen Tränken.   
So sehen wir, um welchen wir uns zuerst kümmern müssen.  
Also Hopp, hopp! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“


	8. Jason McNair

Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus hatte Harry in einer Ansammlung von Menschen entdeckt.  
Sich gleichgültig gebend, damit niemand auf ihn Aufmerksam wurde, schlenderte er Small-Talk führend in Richtung Harry.

Bald schon konnte er Harry verstehen, der mit einer Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme, über sein Projekt Waisenhaus sprach.  
Aber auch die Skepsis, die aus dem gegnerischen Lager zu kommen schien, konnte er hören.

„Mister Potter! wollen sie uns ernsthaft glauben machen, dass sie alle Kinder aufnehmen? Egal ob es sich um Kinder von Todessern, oder den Kriegsopfern der hellen Seite handelt?“  
Ein älterer Zauberer, hatte sich entrüstet zu Wort gemeldet.  
Harry war jedoch auf alle Fragen vorbereitet.  
„Natürlich Mister Gardener. Wie sie wissen, ist der Krieg vorbei. Die Waisenkinder brauchen ein neues Zuhause. Da ist es doch egal wer die Eltern waren. Kinder sind Kinder. Sie alle brauchen unsere Liebe und unsere Unterstützung.“

„Aber es sind die Kinder von Todessern.“ Gardener konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Harry aber auch nicht. Er merkte wie er langsam wütend wurde.  
„Bei allem Respekt Mister Gardener, aber was würden sie tun? Alle Kinder von Todessern ins Gefängnis sperren? Oder noch besser, lassen wir doch das Ministerium entscheiden, damit sie alle von Dementoren geküsst werden.   
Das wäre die Lösung nicht? Alles Böse vernichten, oder dahin vegetieren zu lassen.“ Harrys Stimme wurde immer lauter.  
„Mit Verlaub Mister Potter, aber das wäre für alle Beteiligten eine sichere Lösung.“

Unglauben machte sich in Harry breit. „Ich kann nicht glauben, das aus ihrem Mund zu hören“, entrüstete sich Harry.  
„Sind sie so ein Angsthase, dass sie sich vor Kindern fürchten?“   
„Es sind nicht die Kinder die ich fürchte!“, Henry Gardener wurde nun ebenfalls lauter. „Nur von dem was sie werden könnten, wenn sie erwachsen sind.“  
Aber auch da konnte Harry dem Ministeriumsangestellten nur widersprechen:

„Wenn sie unter meiner Obhut aufwachsen, dann garantiere ich Ihnen, alles zu tun, um die Kinder zu freundlichen, mitfühlenden und guterzogenen Menschen zu erziehen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass die Kinder, die beste Betreuung erhalten, die möglich ist. Sie werden mit Liebe und mit viel Geduld erzogen, was meines Erachtens, eine gute Methode ist, um die unschuldigen Kinder, zu wertvollen Mitgliedern unserer Gesellschaft, zu machen.“

Ein kleiner Junge hatte sich etwas weiter hinten an der Hand einer Frau aufgehalten und alles mitgehört. Als er hören konnte, wie sich der grosse Harry Potter für sie einsetzte, hatte er endlich den Mut sich von seiner Tante zu lösen.

„Harry, kann ich auch zu dir nach Hause kommen?“   
Harry sah zu dem kleinen Jungen hin, der zu weinen angefangen hatte.  
„Meine Mom und mein Dad sind auch im Krieg gestorben, und meine Tante Betty will mich nicht.“  
Harry musste die Tränen zurückhalten, als er die Geschichte des Kleinen hörte.

„Sie sagt, ich sei eine Schande für die Familie, mit solchen Eltern. Aber meine Eltern waren lieb zu mir und ich habe Mami und Daddy auch lieb gehabt. Vom Krieg weiss ich nichts, aber Tante Betty sagt, dass meine Eltern auf der falschen Seite gekämpft haben.  
Aber ich weiss nicht was das bedeutet. Ich weiss nur, dass ich sie ganz fest vermisse, und Tante Betty mir nie eine Geschichte erzählt vor dem Einschlafen, wie meine Mami, und ich deshalb immer weinen muss.“

Noch während der Junge weinend seine Geschichte erzählte, lief er auf Harry zu. Seine Tante lief ihm hinterher und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Harrys Mitgefühl für den Kleinen, stieg ins unermessliche. Genau für diese Kinder hatte er das Waisenhaus eröffnet. Für die Kinder von Todesser, die keiner haben wollte, noch nicht einmal die eigene Familie.

So schnell die Beine des kleinen Jungen ihn trugen, lief er auf Harry zu und prallte mit voller Wucht in Harry, der sich in seinem geschwächten Zustand, nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte und zusammen mit dem Kleinen, zu Boden ging.  
Noch während er fiel, versuchte er den Jungen zu schützen und umarmte ihn, damit sich der Kleine nicht verletzte.

Weinend presste sich der kleine Körper an ihn und barg, den Kopf in Harrys Umhang.  
„Komm schon Kleiner, sieh mich an.“ Harry legte eine Hand unter das Kinn des Jungen und zwang ihn sanft den Kopf zu heben, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.   
Die Menschenmenge, die sich um ihn herum gebildet hatte, blendete er bewusst aus.  
Es gab nur sie zwei. Ihn und der zitternde, kleine Junge.  
Als dieser zaghaft zu Harry schaute, wurde er mit einem Lächeln belohnt.  
„So ist es richtig. Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben. Sag mir doch einfach wie du heisst.“

„Ich bin Jason McNair, und meine Tante sagt, ich habe es nicht verdient, zu leben.“   
Harry fand es unglaublich, was er zu hören bekam.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung Jason. Jetzt bist du bei mir und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du zu mir nach Hause darfst. Aber bitte hör auf zu weinen und versuch aufzustehen. Ich bin sicher, die Menschen schauen uns schon ganz komisch an.  
Wir stehen jetzt auf und rufen nach meinem persönlichen Hauselfen, Kreacher.  
Der begleitet dich zu mir nach Hause, nach Potter Manor. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist natürlich. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht möchtest.“

Der kleine Jason stand langsam auf, weigerte sich aber Harrys Hand los zu lassen.   
Dieser mühte sich ab auf die Beine zu kommen, was mit einer Hand aber chancenlos war.

Auf einmal wurde er von zwei starken Armen gepackt und vorsichtig auf die Beine gestellt.  
„Wenn sie hier fertig sind Potter, werden wir zwei uns Unterhalten! Lange und ausführlich.“ Severus war sichtlich erschrocken, als er spürte, was für ein Leichtgewicht Harry tatsächlich war.

Dem war die Warnung nicht entgangen, war derzeit aber mit einem kleinen Jungen beschäftigt, der von seiner Tante böse angefaucht wurde.  
„Was fällt dir ein, mich vor all diesen Leuten blosszustellen. Du bist eine undankbare kleine Kröte….“

Hier wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen, der sich nach diesen Worten nur schwer zurückhalten konnte, damit er dieser Frau nicht ins Gesicht schrie. Da er die Situation nicht eskalieren, sondern so schnell als möglich beenden wollte, beherrschte er sich.

„Miss…? Wie war doch gleich ihr Name?“ Offen sah er ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Miss Dogewood, Mister Potter. Mein Name ist Betthany Dogewood.“  
„Also gut Miss Dogewood. Sie sind Jasons Tante nehme ich an.“  
„Ja, so Leid es mir tut, aber ich bin die Schwester seiner Mutter. Ich versichere ihnen jedoch, dass mein Mann und ich, nie auf der Seite von Du weisst schon wem standen.“

Ernst sah ihr Harry ins Gesicht.   
„Das hat Jason auch nie Miss Dogewood. Trotzdem wollen sie ihn dafür verantwortlich machen. Ich denke, dass hat er nicht verdient. Jason scheint ein liebes Kerlchen zu sein.“

Er ist seines Vaters Sohn! Und das ist etwas was ich nicht vergessen kann. Sein Vater hat uns jedes Mal, wenn er zu uns kam, Schmerzen zugefügt… und unsere Mutter so sehr gequält, dass sie sich nicht mehr davon erholte und starb.  
Ich kann nicht seinen Sohn erziehen und so tun als sei nie etwas geschehen!“ Weinend drehte sie sich um und nestelte an ihrer Handtasche, bis sie ein Taschentuch fand, mit dem sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Es tut mir Leid um ihren Verlust Miss Dogewood. Ich kann verstehen, dass das alles zu viel für sie ist und verspreche ihnen, mich um Jason zu kümmern.  
Tief drinnen in ihrem Herzen, haben sie Jason gern, das weiss ich. Sonst hätten sie ihn nicht so lange bei sich behalten.“  
Er drehte sich zu Jason um und rief lächelnd nach Kreacher, der mit einem lauten Plop erschien.  
„Master Harry Potter Sir, Kreacher steht zu ihren Diensten, was kann Kreacher für sie tun?“

„Ehm, schön dass du da bist Kreacher, ich möchte dir den jungen Jason vorstellen. Er wird ab heute im Potter Manor wohnen.“  
Harry nahm förmlich Jasons Hand und legte sie in Kreachers. „Jason, darf ich dir Kreacher vorstellen! Er wird dich zu mir nach Hause begleiten und sich zusammen mit Winky, um dich kümmern.“  
„Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen Master Jason. Ich bin sicher du wirst eine Menge Spass haben  
„Kommst du nicht mit Harry, ich habe Angst ganz alleine.“  
„Leider kann ich noch nicht mitkommen, da ich noch zu tun habe. Aber ich verspreche dir, dich bald zu besuchen. Im Moment wohne ich bei Freunden, aber da wo du hingehst, wohnen ganz viele Kinder, die sich freuen dich kennen zu lernen und die dir alles zeigen, was du wissen musst.“

„Wie viele Kinder sind denn da und bist du sicher die wollen mit mir spielen?“  
Jason war schon ganz aufgeregt. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass es Kinder gab, die mit ihm spielen wollten, ohne ihn anzuspucken, oder zu beschimpfen… er konnte es kaum glauben.  
„Ich bin es doch nicht wert, das man sich mit mir abgibt! Das hat zumindest Tante Betty immer zu mir gesagt.“

Harry atmete so tief als möglich ein, bevor er sich zu Jasons Tante umdrehte um ihr einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.   
Die bemerkte wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal, was sie ihrem Neffen angetan hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen kniete sie sich vor dem Jungen hin, bevor sie ihm etwas von seinem Selbstwertgefühl wieder zurückgab.

„Nein Jason, das stimmt nicht. Ich habe dir das alles aus Wut gesagt, weil ich wütend auf deinen Vater war. Du bist es Wert, dass man mit dir spielt, dir Geschichten erzählt, und dich auch mal in den Arm nimmt. Aber ich bin nicht die Richtige dafür. Dein Vater hat mich zu sehr verletzt.“

Weinend hob Jason die rechte Hand und strich über die Wange seiner Tante. „Nicht weinen Tante Betty, jetzt wo Harry mich nimmt, wirst du doch wieder froh sein können und musst dich nicht immer mit Onkel Theodor streiten.“   
Mit einem Aufschrei nahm Jasons Tante, den kleinen Jungen in die Arme.

„Merlin sei mit dir mein Junge. Und mit ihnen Mister Potter. Sie haben ein grösseres Herz als die meisten Menschen auf dieser Welt. Bitte bewahren sie sich die Liebe, die sie für uns Menschen fühlen. Auch wenn wir manchmal eine grosse Enttäuschung für sie sind.“

Mit einem Nicken nahm Harry den Segen an und drehte sich zu Kreacher um, der immer noch pflichtbewusst auf die Befehle seines Herrn wartete.  
„Kreacher, bitte bring Jason ins Manor. Und sag Winky, dass ein kleines Würmchen ihre Führsorge braucht. Sie wird dann wissen, was ich meine.“  
Harry und Winky waren sich einig, was die ganz harten Fälle betraf. Sie Beide wollten den ärmsten der Armen, eine extra Portion Liebe und Fürsorge schenken.  
„Kreacher wird alles nach Master Harrys Wünschen erledigen.“ Der Hauself drehte sich nach Jason um und hielt ihm seine kleine Hand entgegen.

„Kommen sie Master Jason, Winky wartet auf sie mit einem warmen Bad und etwas zu essen, falls sie noch hungrig sein sollten. Und dann geht es erstmals ins Bett. Eine Mütze voll Schlaf und die Welt sieht schon viel besser aus.“

Da der grosse Harry Potter es war, der ihn mit Kreacher wegschickte, legte Jason vertrauensvoll seine Hand in die des Elfen und mit einem Plop, waren beide verschwunden.

Harry wurde unterdessen von Severus mit Argusaugen überwacht. Dem Tränkemeister war nicht entgangen, dass Harry bedenklich schwankte und der Schweissfilm, der sich auf Harrys Stirn gebildet hatte, versprach nichts Gutes. 

„Kommen sie Mister Potter, ich bringe sie zu ihren Freunden, die erwarten sie schon sehnsüchtig.“  
Bevor Harry protestieren konnte, wurde er von Severus mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Halle geleitet.  
Kaum im Korridor angekommen, bat Harry um eine Verschnaufpause. Er stand kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch und konnte keinen Schritt mehr gehen.

„Bitte Professor, nur einen Moment. Ich muss mich einen Moment ausruhen.“  
Langsam überkam Harry eine bleierne Müdigkeit, die ihn in die Knie zwang. Er empfing die Schwärze, die ihn abdriften liess in eine lang überfällige Ohnmacht, mit Freude.  
Die starken Arme, die ihn vom Fallen abhielten, nahm er ebenso wenig war, wie die Arme, die ihn zärtlich hochhoben, und ihn in den Krankenflügel trugen.


	9. Im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts

Draco braute unterdessen, wie von Severus angeordnet, die Heil und Nährtränke, die sie mit Sicherheit heute noch brauchen würden.  
Hermine unterstützte ihn nach anfänglicher Skepsis tatkräftig, wären dessen Ron immer noch misstrauisch war und dem Frieden nicht so ganz traute. Der Slytherin, hatte seines Erachtens keinen Grund, Harry zu helfen.

„Warum tust du das Malfoy? Du magst Harry noch nicht mal.“  
„Das stimmt so nicht ganz Weasley. Harry ist mein liebster Streitfeind. Aber es ist nur befriedigend, mit dem grossen Harry Potter zu streiten, wenn er auf der Höhe ist.“  
Leicht den Kopf zur Seite neigend, betrachtete er Ron, als ob er entscheiden wollte wieviel er noch sagen konnte.

„Ausserdem mag mein Onkel Harry und ich mag meinen Onkel. Logisch Weasley, auch für dich.“   
Nach diesen Worten machte sich Draco daran den letzten der Heiltränke, der noch im Bestand fehlte aufzusetzen.   
„Ich denke einen Knochenstärketrank wird Harry mit Sicherheit brauchen, den Verletzungen nach zu schliessen, die ihr erwähnt habt.“

Draco sah sich nach Hermine um, die mit der Narbensalbe beschäftigt war.   
„Hey Granger, hast du Madame Pomfrey schon bescheid gesagt?“  
„Danke der Nachfrage Malfoy. Sie ist auf dem Weg.“   
„Ist schon in Ordnung Granger!“ Draco lächelte spitzbübisch. „Ich hätte nur gedacht, dass sie angerannt käme, wenn es um den Superstar geht.“

„Manchmal kannst du ein richtiges Arschloch sein Malfoy, weisst du das?“ Ron merkte wie ihm die schleimige Art dieses Slytherin auf den Senkel ging. Aber Harry zuliebe hielt er sich zurück.

Es war nicht mehr nötig, sich länger über Malfoy zu ärgern, da Poppy Pomfrey, die Medihexe, den Krankenflügel betrat.  
Sie besah sich Dracos und Hermines Trank beziehungsweise Salbe, und verlangte ohne viel Federlesens zu erfahren, was zur Hölle jetzt schon wieder vor sich ging, von dem der Rest der Zauberwelt, nichts erfahren durfte.

„Miss Granger, sie sind doch ein kluges Mädchen! Wie kann es sein, dass sie sich immer wieder in Dinge verwickeln lassen, die so gar nicht ihrem Naturell entsprechen.

„Oh nein Madame Pomfrey, da haben sie etwas falsch verstanden. Es geht nicht um mich, sondern um Harry. Er ist es, der ihre Hilfe braucht.“  
„Na das ist hingegen keine grosse Überraschung. In was für Schwierigkeiten hat er sich diesmal wieder gebracht?“

„Seine Muggelverwandten, die sind ihm passiert. Und das ist nur Professor Dumbledores Schuld. Schliesslich hat der verlangt, dass Harry zu seinen Verwandten geht.  
Und das ohne Zauberstab. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen.“ Hermine war immer noch wütend wenn sie an die Dursleys dachte.  
„Das arme Lämmchen, aber wo ist er denn jetzt. Sollte er nicht schon längst hier sein?“

„Professor Snape ist auf dem Weg. Er bringt Potter mit.“ Draco sprach mit seiner kältesten Stimme, schliesslich hatte ihm Madame Pomfrey nie auch nur den Hauch von Zuneigung entgegen gebracht.  
Während der Schulzeit, war Draco immer der Buhmann, der Medihexe gewesen.  
Daher war es hart für ihn, sie in seiner Gegenwart von Lämmchen und Armer Junge reden zu hören.  
Es verletzte ihn mehr als er dachte. Er wusste wie kindisch er sich benahm, war aber nicht fähig, die Verletzlichkeit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, da Poppy ihn so manches Mal verletzt hatte, wenn sie die Verletzungen, die er sich als Sucher der Quidditchmanschaft von Slytherin zuzog, nicht ernst nahm und er mehr als einmal mit Schmerzen zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal geschickt worden war.

Natürlich war ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst wie sehr er von seinen Eltern für seine Rolle im Krieg gedrillt worden war.  
Seine Rolle als Spion durfte nicht wegen kleinen Details in Gefahr geraten. Und Draco war sehr gut in seiner Rolle gewesen. Niemand, hatte bis zuletzt an seiner Loyalität, dem dunklen Lord gegenüber, gezweifelt. Er, war der Vorzeigesohn eines Todessers und stolz darauf.  
Trotzdem konnte er die Tatsache, dass eine Medihexe, ein Kind mit Schmerzen nicht behandelte, sondern als Simulant hinstellte, nicht verleugnen.

Madame Pomfrey besah sich diesen besonderen Slytherin. Niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass gerade Draco Malfoy ihr die grössten Dienste, zusammen mit der kleinen Luna geleistet hätte. Aber genauso war es gewesen. Draco hatte praktisch den gesamten Vorrat an Tränken zubereitet, die Poppy während der Schlacht auf Hogwarts, gebraucht hatte.

„Ich glaube ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen ihnen zu danken Mister Malfoy. Ohne sie wären viele Menschen zu spät behandelt worden. Sie waren mir eine grössere Hilfe als sie vielleicht annehmen.“  
Lächelnd besah sie sich den jungen Mann. „Ich bin stolz auf sie Mister Malfoy.“  
Verlegen schaute Draco weg. Lob hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht erwartet.

Severus unterbrach die beiden, als er mit Harry auf den Armen auf ein Bett zusteuerte, um seine leichte Last, behutsam aufs Bett zu legen.  
„Schnell Poppy, es geht ihm nicht gut.“ Severus war kaum fertig, als die Krankenschwester schon mit geübten Zaubern anfing, eine Diagnose zu erstellen. Sie sagte kein Wort, wurde aber immer blasser im Gesicht.

Der Professor scheuchte die drei jungen Menschen resolut aus dem Krankenflügel.  
„Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie ihren Familien und Freunden Bescheid geben, wo sich Mister Potter befindet. Das hier wird noch eine Weile dauern.“

„Aber Professor Snape, wir wollen wissen wie es Harry geht. Wir wollen jetzt nicht auf das Fest zurück.“ Hermine sah ihrem ehemaligen Tränke Professor tief in die Augen.  
Mir ist bewusst, dass sie und Mister Weasley, sich um Mister Potter sorgen, aber ich versichere ihnen, dass Potter die nächste Zeit nirgendwo hin gehen wird. Sie können getrost zu ihren Familien.

Mister Potter wird heute nicht mehr aufwachen. Dafür sorgt schon der Traumlostrank, den er bekommt, wegen der Schmerzen. Also bitte gedulden sie sich bis Morgen.“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, schloss die Tür zum Krankenflügel und eilte zu Poppy, um der Medihexe zu helfen.

Ron wollte wütend einen Einwand erheben, wurde aber von seiner Freundin davon abgehalten.  
„Warum tust du das Hermine. Du kannst doch Harry nicht mit ihm alleine lassen. Merlin weiss, was der so alles mit ihm anstellt. Er ist ein Slytherin verdammt noch mal.“

„Halt einfach deine Klappe Weasley!“ Draco sah Ron wütend an. „Harry wird bei Severus nichts passieren.“  
„Und das soll ich dir, weshalb nochmal glauben?“ Ron hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Die Sorge um seinen besten Freund war einfach zu gross.  
Doch Hermines Worte nahmen im allen Widerstand.   
„Weil Professor Snape Harry seit Jahren beschützt. Er wird nicht zulassen das ihm etwas zustösst.“

Ron konnte sich der Wahrheit nicht widersetzen. Zuviel war unterdessen ans Tageslicht gekommen. Harry selbst war von Snape eingenommen und liess nicht zu, dass schlecht über diesen Mann geredet wurde, auch wenn ihm Snape das noch nie gedankt hatte.

Und auch Malfoy war in Harrys Augen, von allen Vorwürfen entlastet worden. Die Unschuld der Malfoys war schon lange hinlänglich geklärt. Dumbledore selbst, hatte die Familie entlastet und dem Ministerium die Sachlage erklärt.  
Auch diesem Umstand, konnte sich Ron nicht länger verschliessen.  
„Severus würde Harry nie absichtlich wehtun! Wisst ihr das immer noch nicht!  
Harry ist einer der wichtigsten Menschen, im Leben meines Onkels. Wenn Harry in seiner Obhut ist, wird Severus alles tun, um dessen Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.“

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn mir das schwerfällt zu glauben“, knurrte Ron mürrisch. Harry soll Snape wichtig sein? Ich bitte dich! Snape hasst Harry.“  
„Denkst du das wirklich Ron?“ Draco sah fast schon beschwörend zu Ron.

„Mein Onkel hat die grössten Schmerzen ertragen um Harry zu schützen. Er hat viel Leid auf sich genommen, damit ihr eure Mission erfüllen und den dunklen Lord besiegen konntet.  
Schmerzen, die ihn fast umgebracht hätten. Und das alles für einen Jungen den er hasst? Mach dich nicht lächerlich Weasley, indem du dir die Wahrheit nicht eingestehen willst.“

Mit diesen abschliessenden Worten überliess Draco die zwei sich selbst und machte sich auf, um nach seinen Eltern zu sehen.  
Er hatte es so satt, Severus`s oder auch seine eigenen Beweggründe, immer wieder aufs Neue erklären zu müssen.

Er wollte seinen Onkel nicht mehr verteidigen müssen, sondern wünschte sich, dass dem mutigen Mann, der praktisch sein ganzes Leben dem Krieg geopfert hatte, endlich die Anerkennung gezollt wurde, die er verdiente.

Draco liebte seinen Onkel über alles. Ihm war schon lange klar, dass das, was dieser für Harry empfand, über die normale Sorge um einen jungen Mann hinausging. Severus liebte Harry Potter. Er musste es sich nur noch selber eingestehen. Aber er Draco, wusste es schon lange. 

 

Unterdessen hatte Poppy, mit Severus Hilfe, den Patienten einem genauen Diagnosezauber unterzogen.  
Das Resultat dieser Untersuchung war erschreckend.   
„Meine Güte Severus, wer tut das einem Menschen an. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sprachlos. Es herrscht Frieden und Harry ist schlimmer verletzt und zugerichtet, als zur Zeit der Schlacht.“

Severus hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und gab keine Antwort. Er war damit beschäftigt, die Tränke, die sein Patensohn bereitgestellt hatte, Harry zu verabreichen.  
Da dieser immer noch in einem Tiefschlaf war, massierte Severus sanft die Kehle des jungen Mannes, um ein reflexartiges Schlucken auszulösen. Behutsam drehte er Harry in eine leicht seitlich liegende Position, damit es diesem leichter viel zu Atmen. Er versuchte auch, den Druck von den verletzten Rippen zu nehmen, die Harry am Durchatmen hindert.  
„Du gehst wunderbar mit deinen Patienten um, hat dir das schon jemand gesagt?“

„Da ich nicht sehr oft in derartigen Situationen bin… Nein… Es wurde mir noch gesagt! Aber anstatt zu reden, sollten wir Mister Potter die Kleidung ausziehen. Ich möchte mir seine äusseren Verletzungen ansehen.“  
„Severus, du weisst schon, dass Mister Potter dir nie erlauben würde, ihn Nackt zu sehen, wenn er wach wäre. Harry ist einer der prüdesten Menschen die ich kenne, wenn es um die eigene Blösse geht. Nicht einmal mir, hat er es jemals gestattet. Es wäre manches Mal einfacher gewesen.“

„Dann ist es ja von Vorteil, dass er nicht wach ist“, meinte Severus trocken. „Sein Schamgefühl in Ehren, aber mir ist es lieber, eine genaue Übersicht über seinen Zustand zu haben, als dass ich mich von seiner Prüderie davon abhalten liesse.“  
Resolut ergriff er Harrys Hosen und öffnete demonstrativ den Knopf und zog sie dem Patienten sacht von den Hüften, gefolgt von den Boxern und den Socken. 

Entsetzt besah sich Poppy die Prellungen und die vielen Blutergüsse, die immer noch Harrys Beine zierten.   
„Nichts, aber auch gar nichts ist richtig verheilt. Es hätte schon lange besser werden müssen.“ Poppy schüttelte den Kopf, als immer mehr Narben und halb verheilte Wunden auftauchten. 

Als Harry ganz entkleidet war, sahen sie zum ersten Mal die entsetzlichen Auswirkungen, die der Aufenthalt bei den Muggel verursacht hatte.   
Harrys Körper bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Die Haut spannte sich unnatürlich über Hüfte und Brust. Man konnte ganz deutlich die verletzten Rippen durchschimmern sehen.  
„Mein Gott, was haben die nur mit dem armen Jungen gemacht.“ Poppy, schaute entsetzt auf den ausgemergelten Körper.

Auch Severus hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Verzweifelt versuchte er, das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken, als er eine, mit einem Wärmezauber versehene Decke, über Harry legte.  
„Ich, habe seiner Mutter versprochen ihn zu beschützen. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass mit dem Ende des Krieges, meine Aufgabe erfüllt wäre, aber niemals! Niemals, hätte ich ihn zu diesen Muggeln gelassen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte.“

Fast schon entschuldigend blickte Severus zu Poppy. „ Warum hat er nie etwas gesagt? Warum hat er das für sich behalten. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!“  
„Du kannst nichts dafür Severus. Wir alle haben die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit verschlossen. Auch ich habe Jahr für Jahr ignoriert, was vor meiner Nase geschah. Er war mehrmals hier. Ich habe gesehen wie schlank und hager er jedes Jahr nach den Sommerferien schien und habe nie nachgefragt.“

„Ja, und warum waren wir so?“ Wütend schaute Severus zu Poppy. „Ich kann dir sagen warum! Weil wir in allen Belangen auf Albus gehört haben. Wir haben nie seine Worte angezweifelt, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten sicher ist.“

„Severus, hör auf. Das bringt doch nichts. Wir sollten aufhören uns mit Selbstvorwürfen zu quälen.   
Wir helfen ihm jetzt. Das alleine ist wichtig. Alles andere kommt zu spät. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern. Aber wir können ihm hier und jetzt helfen gesund zu werden.“

Poppy sah, wie durch Severus Körper einen Ruck ging und konnte mit eigenen Augen mitverfolgen, wie sich der Ausdruck seiner Augen änderte. Sie schauten nicht mehr verschlossen und voller mitleidig, sondern sie strahlten Zuversicht aus.

„Du hast wie immer Recht meine Liebe. Lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen und sehen in die Zukunft.“  
„Recht so Severus! Und was sagt dir diese Zukunft?“, lächelnd sah Poppy auf Harry hinunter.

„Ich sehe wie du mir die Narbenheilsalbe reichst, damit ich Harrys Narben und Verletzungen behandeln kann.“  
Das Lächeln des Tränkemeisters war nicht mehr ganz so verkniffen, als er versuchte mit der Krankenschwester zu scherzen.

„Dennoch sollte sich dieser junge Mann auf ein längeres Gespräch mit mir einstellen. Ich gedenke nicht ihn so schnell wieder vom Hacken zu lassen.“  
Severus kümmerte sich nun wieder hingebungsvoll den vielen Wunden, die es mit Salbe zu bestreichen galt.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, diese Worte schon einmal aus ihrem Mund gehört zu haben Professor.“ Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen versuchte Harry sich zu bewegen.  
Severus, der noch nicht mit dem Erwachen seines störrischen Patienten gerechnet hatte, meinte:

„Nichts da Potter, sie bleiben still liegen, bis ich etwas anderes erlaube. Von jetzt an entscheide ich wo und wie sie schlafen, essen, ja sogar ihre Körperpflege entscheide einzig und alleine ich. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Verstanden Professor. Ich weiss, wann ich geschlagen bin.“ Müde fielen Harry nach diesen Worten die Augen wieder zu. Dennoch spürte er den Unterschied. Es tat gut sich für einmal umsorgt und geliebt zu fühlen. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief Harry ein.


	10. Professor Snapes Pflege

Das Erste, was Harry beim Erwachen spürte, war seine übervolle Blase. Das Zweite, nach einem Blick unter die Decke, dass er Nackt war. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, die volle Blase sah er zurzeit als das grössere Problem an.

Poppy war wieder zurück in den Ferien, als klar war, dass Severus die Pflege von Harry übernehmen würde. Ihr war klar, dass Severus mehr für den Patienten empfand, aber es stand ihr kein Urteil zu.

„Ah, Mister Potter! Ich sehe sie sind endlich wieder wach. Es freut mich dass sie uns endlich wieder mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken. Wir waren ernsthaft in Sorge, nachdem sie uns ganze zwei Tage im Unklaren gelassen haben, ob sie wieder Aufwachen würden.“

„Bitte Professor, ich flehe sie an mir etwas zum Anziehen zu bringen, wenn sie nicht wollen das ein Unglück passiert“, krächzte Harry, verzweifelt bemüht nicht ins Bett zu urinieren. Lange konnte er seine Blase wirklich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten.

Severus schien der Ernst der Lage zu erkennen, da er mit einem Schmunzeln die Decke zu Seite schob und meinte: „Sie sollten in nächster Zeit ihr Schamgefühl aufgeben Potter. Sie werden dieses Bett nur in meiner Begleitung verlassen. Das heisst, ich trage sie ins Bad, damit sie sich erleichtern können.“

Trotz Harrys lautstarkem Protest trug der Professor seinen Schützling ins Bad und stützte ihn, als er in aufs Klosett setzte.   
„Entweder so, oder ich zaubere einen Reinlichkeitszauber auf ihr Bett und sie werden in nächster Zeit, ins Bett pinkeln müssen.“

„Sie sind grausam Professor. Aber das wissen sie ja bereits, sonst würde ihnen meine Verlegenheit nicht solche Freude machen.“   
Harry versuchte sich abzulenken und zu vergessen, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer da war, was sich jedoch als nicht ganz einfach herausstellte. 

„Nun stellen sie sich nicht so an Potter. Ich versichere ihnen, sie besitzen nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe und auch pinkeln werden sie gleich gut können, wie ihre anderen männlichen Kollegen.“

Harry versuchte verzweifelt die Anwesenheit seines Professors auszuschalten, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.  
Seine Blase drohte eher zu platzen, als das er den Urin laufen lassen konnte.  
Severus bemerkte dies natürlich, drehte den Wasserhahn des Waschbeckens voll auf, bevor er sich zu einer Bemerkung hinreissen liess. „Ich weiss wirklich nicht, wie sie all die Jahre im Jungenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturms überlebt haben.“

Das Rauschen des Wassers gab Harrys Schamgefühl den Rest. Erleichtert, aber mit knallroten Wangen, wurde er einige Zeit später, von Severus zurück ins Bett getragen.  
„Wären sie so gütig mir zu erklären, weshalb ich nackt im Bett liegen muss. Ich würde es vorziehen einen Pyjama anzulegen.“

„Also wirklich Potter. Ich hätte sie für klüger gehalten. Madame Pomfrey hat schon etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt, aber wie ich gestern schon sagte, entscheide Ich in nächster Zeit, was gut für sie ist und was sie besser sein lassen.“ 

Ärgerlich sah Harry zu Severus auf. „Ich nehme mal an, es gibt einen guten Grund, weshalb meine Genesung von meiner Nacktheit abhängig sein soll.“ Seine Wut war nun nicht mehr zu überhören.  
„Den gibt es tatsächlich Potter.“

„Ach ja! Da bin ich wirklich gespannt darauf, diesen von ihnen zu erfahren.“ Höhnte Harry.  
Die Wut, zusammen mit seiner Verlegenheit, liessen ihn falsch atmen, was zu einer Reizung seiner Atemwege führte.   
Den Husten, den Harry schüttelte, war trocken, schmerzhaft und wollte einfach nicht mehr aufhören.  
„Sehen sie was ich meine Potter, sie können einfach nicht alleine auf sich Achten.   
Und das ist mit ein Grund, weshalb sie keine Kleider bekommen. Nackt, da bin ich sicher, bleiben sie im Bett. Sie verlangen ihrem Körper, sobald es ihnen nur ein klein wenig besser geht, zu viel ab. Also zwinge ich sie, im Bett zu bleiben und sich auszuruhen.“

„Sie denken wirklich, dass ich werde tagelang nackt in diesem Bett liegen werde?“  
„Das war so gedacht Potter. Aber natürlich nicht die ganze Zeit.“ Severus sah triumphierend zu seinem Patienten.   
„Manchmal werde ich sie ins Bad tragen, damit ich sie waschen kann und sie ihren körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehen können. Sonst denke ich, haben sie ihre Lage völlig richtig eingeschätzt.“

„Das können sie vergessen Professor. Ich denke nicht daran, mich wie ein hilfloser Pflegefall zu fühlen.“ Harry wurde wieder wütend, versuchte diesmal jedoch ruhig zu atmen, um nicht noch einen Hustenanfall zu riskieren.

Severus hörte sich den Ausbruch seines Patienten an, ohne zu intervenieren. Er verstand, wie schwer es Harry fiel, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Das war etwas was niemand gerne tat. Und einem starken Zauberer wie Harry, fiel dies schon gar nicht leicht. Trotzdem war es notwendig, dass Harry dies verstand.

„Potter, sind sie jetzt fertig“, schnauzte Severus, da er nicht wollte, dass Harry merkte, wie sehr er in Sorge war.  
„Seit sie aufgewacht sind, jammern sie nur rum und erwarten, dass ich sie ernst nehme Potter. Daher hören sie mir einmal ganz genau zu. Sie lagen zwei Tage in einem Heil Koma, aus dem sie fast nicht mehr aufgewacht wären. Es sah eine Zeit lang nicht gut aus…“

„Das verstehe ich ja alles, und ich bin auch dankbar für ihre Hilfe, aber….“  
„Nein, sie verstehen nicht Potter“, wurde Harry vom Tränkemeister unterbrochen. „Sie wären fast gestorben.  
Es brauchte die ganze Kunst von Madame Pomfrey und mir, damit sie den heutigen Tag erleben können und nun, da ich sie wieder soweit aufgepäppelt habe, dass sie keines schmerzhaften Todes sterben, lasse ich sie nicht mit ihren Mätzchen durchkommen.“

Harry wollte etwas einwenden, wurde aber von Severus, mit dem erhobenen Zeigefinger, davon abgehalten.  
„Sie schweigen jetzt und hören mir zu. Verstehen sie, einfach nur zuhören, nichts sagen.“ Severus machte eine kleine Pause um zu sehen ob Harry folgen würde.

Harry machte jedoch keine Anstalten, seinem ehemaligen Professor ins Wort zu fallen. Zu perplex war er, dass der Professor so mit ihm redete.

„Mit ihrer Unterernährung ist nicht zu spassen,“ fuhr der Tränkemeister, mit seiner Triade fort.  
„Die vielen Mangelerscheinungen in ihrem Körper, haben die Knochen sehr schlecht zusammen wachsen lassen, trotz der Tränke, die sie im Fuchsbau schon bekommen haben. Ihre Hirnerschütterung, oder ihr Husten, klingen nicht richtig ab, weil ihr Körper nicht mehr die Kraft hat zu heilen. Ihr Körper ist verbraucht und kann nur mit der richtigen Pflege stimuliert werden, die natürlichen Heilkräfte wieder zu aktivieren.“

Lange Zeit sah ihn Harry nur an. „Das wusste ich nicht“, meinte er leise. „Ich meine, ich habe immer geglaubt es braucht nur noch etwas Geduld…Diesmal war Onkel Vernon ja auch sehr einfallsreich…“ Harry schwieg betreten. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine erlittenen Misshandlungen zuzugeben. 

Entschlossen sah er nach einer Weile auf. „Was kann ich tun um wieder gesund zu werden.“  
„Wenn sie es wirklich schaffen wollen Potter, dann wäre Zuhören und Regeln befolgen schon mal nicht schlecht. Dazu kommen Bewegungstherapie, regelmässige Nahrungsaufnahme und viel Schlaf, das sollte ebenfalls viel zu ihrer Genesung beitragen.“

„Und für wie lange, wollen sie mich hierbehalten?“  
„Dies ist kein Gefängnis Potter. Ich halte sie nicht auf. Wenn sie wirklich gehen wollen, dann gehen sie.“

Frustriert stöhnte Harry auf.  
„Sie wollen mich absichtlich falsch verstehen Professor. Ich will bleiben, aber ich muss wissen, wie lange meine Rekonvaleszenz dauert. Ich muss Entscheidungen treffen, die nicht nur mich persönlich betreffen. Ich habe mich um die Waisen zu kümmern, und Jason. Sie wissen, ich habe ihm versprochen ihn zu besuchen. Ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen, nicht nach allem was ihm angetan wurde.“

Der Gedanke, dass Jason von ihm enttäuscht sein könnte, verursachte bei Harry eine leichte Panik. Er fing an falsch zu atmen, was ihn hyperventilieren liess.   
„Er…ahh…soll…ahh…nicht….ahhahhahh… leiden!“  
Severus war beim ersten Anzeichen des Anfalls an Harrys Seite und versuchte den widerspenstigen Patienten zu beruhigen.

„Nicht sprechen Potter. Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer.“ Severus versuchte an Harry heranzukommen, ohne gleich zu Tränken greifen zu müssen.  
„Sieh mich an Potter. Ja, so ist gut. Und nun versuche mit mir zusammen zu Atmen. Einatmen, die Luft halten, ausatmen. Du machst das gut Potter. Und gleich noch einmal. Einatmen, die Luft halten, ausatmen.“ 

Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder und seine Atmung wurde regelmässig und ruhig.   
Die Anstrengung liess ihn die Augen erschöpft zufallen und einschlafen.  
Severus schien darauf gewartet zu haben. Er war schon mehrmals in seinem Leben, gezwungen gewesen, sich um einen Sturkopf als Patienten zu kümmern und Harry schlug sich in der Hinsicht ausgezeichnet.   
Severus hätte es wissen müssen. Harry sorgte sich immer mehr um andere, als um sich selbst.

Snape wollte die gesamte Familie Weasley und Granger um ein Treffen bitten. Harry musste die Sorge um die Waisenkinder abgenommen werden. Die Verantwortung war Zuviel für den geschwächten Patienten.

Um Jason hatte sich Severus selbst gekümmert. Die Geschichte des Jungen hatte ihn berührt, auch wenn er so etwas nie zugeben würde.  
Jason hatte sich sehr gut eingelebt. Er war ein lieber Junge, der von Winky nach allen Regeln der Kunst verhätschelt wurde. Aber Jason hatte sich ein wenig Liebe und Geborgenheit verdient. 

Bevor sich Severus wieder an die Arbeit machte, schaute er noch einmal nach dem schlafenden Patienten.   
Harrys entspannte Gesichtszüge, liessen Severus Herz schneller schlagen. Er fand, sein Harry hatte noch nie so erotisch auf ihn gewirkt, wie in diesem Augenblick.  
Seufzend machte er sich an die Arbeit. Harry würde nie das gleiche für ihn empfinden wie er für Harry. Ausserdem war er zu alt für den Helden der Zauberwelt. 

 

Einige Stunden später wachte Harry entspannt auf. Er war sich nicht sicher was ihn geweckt hatte, aber das Knurren, das aus seinem Magen kam, schien ihm ein ausreichender Grund zu sein.

Der Geruch von Essen liess Harry das Wasser im Munde zergehen und zeigte ihm, wie hungrig er war. Ungeduldig wartete er mit knurrendem Magen, bis Professor Snape ihm sein Essen bringen würde.  
Nicht lange nach seinem Erwachen, öffnete sich, wie durch Zauberhand, die Tür und der Zaubertrankprofessor kam herein. Mit dabei hatte er ein Tablett, darauf stand ein Teller, der verführerisch nach Essen roch.

Er stellte es vorsichtig auf den Beistelltisch und setzte sich daneben, in einen bequemen Armsessel.  
„Guten Appetit Potter!“   
Gelangweilt schlug der Professor ein Buch auf um darin zu lesen, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Patient mit dem Essen fertig wurde.

Harry langte beherzt nach dem Löffel und machte sich über die schmackhafte Suppe her.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er musste den Löffel zurücklegen. Er spürte ein Völlegefühl, das ihn auch früher schon davon abgehalten hatte, mehr zu essen.

„Was denn Potter. Schon fertig?“  
„Ja Professor Snape. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin vollkommen satt.“  
Kritisch begutachtete Severus, Harrys Schüssel. „Das ist zu wenig Potter. Sie sollten versuchen die Hälfte der Suppe zu essen.“  
Harry sah bestürzt aus. „Unmöglich Professor. Ich bringe keinen Löffel mehr hinunter. Es geht einfach nicht.“

„Wie lange ist es her, seit sie die letzte richtige Mahlzeit gegessen haben. Und seien sie jetzt bitte ehrlich, wenn ich ihnen helfen soll.“  
Nachdenkend schwieg Harry. „Das ist schon eine ganze Weile her“, meinte er schliesslich.  
„Ich denke, an der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur. Da hatte ich noch Hunger auf ganze Portionen. Aber dann…! Sie müssen verstehen Professor…dass… ich mein… während unserer Suche nach den Horkruxen… oder auch danach im Ligusterweg…ich denke, ich habe das Essen verlernt.“

Geschafft, von all den qualvollen Erinnerungen, hielt Harry den Mund. Er hatte auch so schon genug Albträume über die lange Suche nach den Seelenteilen seines Feindes, da wollte er es nicht auch noch laut aussprechen müssen.

„In Ordnung Potter, für heute gebe ich mit damit zufrieden. Wir werden es langsam angehen lassen. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass sie dreimal täglich einen Nährtrank, ergänzend zu ihren Malzeiten zu sich nehmen. Mit der Zeit, sollten sie fähig sein, wieder grössere Portionen zu essen.“

Seufzend stimmte Harry den Bedingungen des Professors zu. „Ich hätte keine Probleme damit, wenn die Tränke nur ein klein bisschen besser schmecken würden, aber man soll nicht klagen. Ich werde die Tränke schon runter kriegen.“

„Na Potter, sie sollen ja auch einen Ansporn haben, wieder richtig zu essen. Mit wohlschmeckenden Tränken ginge das bedeutend länger.“  
„Versuchen sie nun witzig zu sein Professor?“

„Nicht Witzig Potter, ehrlich. Ein kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied.“ Mit diesen Worten räumte Severus das Tablett mit dem schwenken seines Zauberstabes ab und noch im Hinausgehen meinte er:

„Übrigens, kriegen sie bald Besuch von den Weasleys und Miss Granger. Wenn ich also sie wäre Potter, dann würde ich dafür sorgen, dass meine Decke richtig um meinen Körper gewickelt ist. Wir wollen den Damen doch solche Peinlichkeiten ersparen. Nicht wahr?“   
Mit diesen Worten deutete er spöttisch auf Harrys verrutschte Decke, die seine Genitalien nur unvollständig bedeckt hielt. 

Kopfschüttelnd deckte sich Harry richtig zu. Er verstand Snape nicht, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass dessen Blicke ihn erregt hatten. Sein kleiner Freund stand stramm und lechzte nach Aufmerksamkeit.   
Die sich öffnende Tür, hielt Harry davon ab sich selber zu berühren und zu streicheln.


	11. Zarte Bande

„Harry! Weisst du was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?“, Hermine stürmte wie ein Wirbelwind auf Harry zu. Sie umarmte ihn, als ob sie ihn nie mehr loslassen wollte.  
„Mine, lass ihn leben. Du erdrückst ihn noch. Schau mal, er ist schon ganz rot.“  
Fragend liess Hermine Harry los und begutachtete ihn kritisch.  
„Du siehst trotzdem besser aus“, meinte sie abschliessend, „auch wenn ich Ron recht geben muss. Du bist wirklich etwas rot im Gesicht.“

Harry konnte nicht anders, er errötete unter Hermines Blick noch mehr. Seine Erregung presste sich schmerzhaft an seinen Bauch und forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte nichts anderes als sich Erleichterung verschaffen.

Nackt, vor so viel Besuch liegen zu müssen, verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade. Und dass ausgerechnet Hermine oder Ron, seine rotglühenden Wangen auffielen, machte ihn noch verlegener, als er eh schon war.

Um von sich und seinem Zustand abzulenken, wandte sich Harry Bill und Charlie zu, die nach Ron und Hermine eingetreten waren.  
„Hey ihr Zwei! Helft mir. Meine besten Freunde erdrücken mich mit ihrer Führsorge!“,  
er hoffte mit einem kleinen Witz, die Stimmung zu lockern, um von sich abzulenken.

Doch auch Bill und Charlie hatten sich Sorgen gemacht. Zwar waren sie erleichtert, Harry wach zu sehen, der besorgte Blick in Professor Snapes Augen, war ihnen aber nicht entgangen 

„Das alles ist nicht witzig Harry!“, sprach Bill und sah mit ernstem Blick zum Patienten.  
Trotzig schaute Harry auf. „Das weiss ich Bill, aber es geht mir wieder gut und in ein paar Wochen, werde ich wieder ganz der Alte sein.“  
Lächelnd sah er in die besorgten Gesichter. „ Also bitte, hört endlich auf euch Sorgen zu machen. Professor Snape hat alles im Griff.“

 

Vor der Türe war der Ton bedeutend ernster. Molly und George sprachen mit Professor Snape.  
„Wie geht es Harry, Severus?“, Molly sah den Tränkemeister fragend an.  
„Nicht gut Molly. Sein Körper ist stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Seine Unterernährung, hat den gesamten Körper so stark geschwächt, dass die Gefahr eines Herzversagens besteht, sollte er sich überanstrengen.“  
„Mein Gott, Severus, das es so schlecht um ihn steht, hat niemand von uns geahnt!“,  
Molly war den Tränen nahe. „Was können wir tun um zu helfen. Er wird doch wieder gesund, oder?“

„Mit viel Geduld und starkem Willen kann er es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Severus sah ernst zu George. „Aber ihr müsst alle mithelfen. Ihr müsst Harry davon überzeugen, dass ihr alles, was mit den Kindern, oder der Waisenhäuser zu tun habt, auch ohne ihn im Griff habt. Ihr müsst heute dafür Sorge tragen, dass Harry euch glaubt und einwilligt, für die nächsten paar Monate hier zu bleiben, wo ich mich um ihn kümmern kann.“

„Na das ist einfach. Schliesslich liegen mir die Kinder genauso am Herzen wie Harry.  
Es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir alle helfen. Das hätten wir auch getan, wenn Harry gesund wäre.“  
Man sah Molly an, das auch sie sich ganz dem Projekt Waisenhaus verschrieben hatte.  
„Das wäre dann der erste Punkt. Der zweite wäre“, Severus machte eine lange Pause, bevor er sich doch noch entschloss weiter zu sprechen. „Harry hat absolutes Besuchsverbot. Zumindest die erste Zeit seines Aufenthaltes hier.“  
„Denken sie wirklich sie können uns von Harry weghalten? Harry ist wie ein Bruder für uns. Wir wollen für ihn da sein, ihn unterstützen! Wir wollen im Helfen!“, George hatte sich für Harry ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt, aber ein Blick in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters und George sah, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

Professor Snapes wusste wovon er sprach. „Harry muss lernen Strukturen zu folgen. Und das geht nur, wenn ich zumindest am Anfang, nicht in Frage gestellt werde. Harry hat nie gelernt auf seinen Körper zu hören, oder wie man um Hilfe bittet, wenn man sich überfordert fühlt.  
Seine Isolation dient einzig und allein dazu, sein Leben zu retten.“  
Severus sah offen in Georges Gesicht. 

„Ok, ok, ich habs geschnallt. Ich weiss nur nicht, wie wir das Ron und Hermine verklickern sollen!“  
George nahm seine Mutter liebevoll in den Arm, als ihr wieder die Tränen herunterliefen.  
„Komm schon Mom, reiss dich zusammen! Wenn wir jetzt zu Harry wollen, sollte dein Gesicht nicht vom Weinen aufgeschwollen sein. Das steht dir nicht.“

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich weiss, wir müssen stark sein“, Molly lächelte unter Tränen. „ Für Harry!“  
„So ist es richtig Mom. Nur nicht unterkriegen lassen. Harrys Kinder brauchen uns jetzt.“

Der Tag wurde trotz allem, noch recht gemütlich. Die Weasleys und Hermine verbrachten die Zeit bei Harry mit plaudern und lachen.  
Immer wieder fielen Harry die Augen zu und er schlief für kurze Zeit ein. In solchen Momenten, brachten Severus und Molly die anderen auf den neuesten Stand.

Das Abendessen nahmen sie gemeinsam im Krankenflügel ein, um Harry so lange wie möglich um sich zu haben.  
Die Zeit des Abschieds nahte und es war für die Familie mit das Schlimmste, was sie je erlebt hatte. Harry nicht zu verraten, dass es ein Abschied auf unbestimmte Zeit war, war sehr ergreifend und kaum hatte sich die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen, brach Hermine in Tränen aus.

Ron hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um seine Freundin zu trösten, wurde jedoch von Molly resolut unterbrochen, als sie in die Hände klatschte, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Alle mal herhören! Wir treffen uns morgen zum Frühstück am Grimmauldplatz. Ich werde Kreacher noch dazu bitten.“  
Molly Weasley sah aufmunternd in die Runde.  
„Bis dahin, sollte jeder von euch sich überlegen, wie er am besten helfen kann. Wenn wir alle am gleichen Strang ziehen, werden wir das schaffen.  
Plötzlich hatte sie eine grossartige Idee wie sie fand.  
„Ich denke ich werde auch Narzissa, Lucius und Draco dazu bitten.“

Hermine war noch bis tief in die Nacht damit beschäftigt, Listen für sich und Ron zu erstellen. Beim Thema Gutenachtgeschichte, wurden ihre Augen feucht, als ihr die Erinnerung an ein früheres Gespräch, in dem Harry zugab, in der ersten Reihe sitzen zu wollen, um ja keine Geschichte zu verpassen, in den Sinn kam.

Wenn jemand Hermine zu dem Zeitpunkt gesagt hätte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Harry in den Genuss seiner ersten Gutenachtgeschichte käme und vor allem, wer ihm diese erzählen würde... Hermine hätte es nicht geglaubt.

Die Tage verliefen recht angenehm für Harry, wenn er mal davon absah, dass der Professor, ihm immer noch die Kleider vorenthielt.  
Langsam gewöhnte er sich an den trockenen Humor, den der Professor ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte.

Snapes beissende Kommentare widersprachen sich, in vielerlei Hinsicht, von seinen Gesten und seiner Pflege.  
Das Einreiben der Heilsalbe erledigte der Tränkemeister jedes Mal mit so viel Zärtlichkeit und Gefühl, es war das pure Gegenteil der kalten Stimme, mit der Snape zu ihm sprach.

Für Harry waren diese Momente eine Qual. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den zärtlichen Händen seines Mentors abwenden. Die Massage die Snape ihm tagtäglich angedeihen liess, erzeugten bei Harry ein angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Zugleich war es für ihn eine sinnliche Erfahrung. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er dabei war, sich in seinen Tränkemeister zu verlieben. 

„Potter, wo sind sie mit ihren Gedanken. Ich habe sie jetzt schon dreimal gefragt ob sie schon bereit sind für ihr Bad.“  
Selbst die knurrige Stimme seines Professors, liess einen Schauer über Harrys Rücken fliessen.

„Verzeihung Professor, ich war in Gedanken.“  
Mit treuen Hundeaugen sah Harry zu Severus auf. „Natürlich bin ich bereit! Ich habe ja nichts anderes zu tun.“  
„Sie werden sich noch nach der friedfertigen Zeit hier zurücksehnen, wenn der Schulbetrieb wieder angefangen hat Potter.“

„Denken sie wirklich, ich bin im September immer noch im Krankenflügel Professor?“ Er war davon ausgegangen, dass er schon sehr grosse Fortschritte gemacht hatte.  
Sein Gewicht stieg Tag für Tag. Auch sein Husten, oder seine Kopfschmerzen, waren stark zurückgegangen und machten sich nur noch selten bemerkbar.

„Da ist etwas, worüber ich noch mit ihnen reden möchte Potter. Doch zuerst sollten wir sie ins Bad schaffen. Das haben sie dringend nötig.“  
Harry musste lachen. „Wollen sie mir damit, durch die Blume sagen, dass ich stinke?“  
„Stinken ist ein Wort, das ich nicht auf sie beziehen würde Potter. Sagen wir mal so: Der Geruch von frisch gewaschenem Haar, liegt bei ihnen schon einige Zeit zurück.“

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lachte Lauthals heraus. „Sie haben gewonnen Professor. Aber bitte lassen sie mich diesmal versuchen alleine ins Badezimmer zu gehen.  
Wenn ich noch lange von ihnen herumgetragen und betüttelt werde, komme ich nie in die Gänge.“  
Innerlich konnte er sich des Gedankens nicht verwehren, dass Snape mit ihm geflirtet hatte und noch besser: Hatte er nicht zurück geflirtet?

Harry nahm sich vor, seine Flirtversuche in nächster Zeit zu intensivieren, um herauszufinden wie der Tränkemeister zu ihm stand.  
Harry wusste noch nicht einmal, ob dieser Schwul war.

„Na dann kommen sie schon Potter. Schauen wir mal ob sie das Gehen noch nicht verlernt haben.“  
Da der Weg ins grosse Lehrerbad etwas weiter war, lies sich Severus dazu herab, Harry in einen flauschigen weissen Bademantel zu helfen.

Mit Argusaugen überwachte Severus, nach wochenlanger Abstinenz, die ersten Gehversuche seines Schützlings. Er würde es niemals zugeben, noch nicht mal unter Veritaserum, aber er war froh, Harry wieder einigermassen Fit zu sehen.  
Natürlich hatten sie die vergangenen Wochen damit verbracht, Muskelaufbau und Bewegungstherapie zu absolvieren.  
Harry war unterdessen sicher kräftiger und beweglicher, als während des Galaabends. 

Harrys ganze Körperfunktionen, sein Gewicht, seine Schlafgewohnheiten, alles befand sich auf dem Wege der Besserung.  
Wenn Harry so weiter machte, konnte er dem störrischen Patienten schon bald wieder Besuch erlauben. Und falls Harry Interesse hatte, wollte er ihm den Posten: Lehrer für die Verteidigung der dunklen Künste, anbieten.  
Er wollte Harry nicht gehen lassen. Er wollte dass Harry in seiner Nähe, unter seiner Obhut, die restliche Zeit seines Genesungsweges, verbrachte. 

Er hatte seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl, dass Harry seine Gefühle erwidern könnte, aber der Mut, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen fehlte ihm noch. Vielleicht wenn er nicht so viele Jahre älter wäre, aber so…  
Severus hatte Angst! Angst die freundschaftliche Beziehung aufs Spiel zu setzten, sollte er Harrys Gesten falsch gedeutet haben.

„Sehen sie Professor Snape, ich schaffe den Weg ohne Probleme!“  
Severus sah schmunzelnd zu seinem Patienten.  
„Sie hatten schon immer den Hang zur Untertreibung Potter. So ganz ohne Probleme scheint mir das Ganze nicht abzulaufen. Oder solltest sie ihre zittrigen Beine noch nicht bemerkt haben?“,

Harry sank erschöpft auf den fürsorglich herbeigezauberten Stuhl.  
„Dass sie auch immer eine Spassbremse sein müssen Professor Snape. Ich sag ja nicht dass es einfach war, aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass ich den ganzen Weg alleine geschafft habe.

„Ja Potter, sie sind ein Held. Aber das wussten wir ja schon“, und lächelnd fügte er noch an:  
„Ein Held, der jetzt in die Wanne steigt.“  
Zärtlich stützte er Harry, als dieser sich mit wackeligen Beinen, in die riesige Wanne gleiten liess. Das magisch, auf eine angenehm warme Temperatur eingestellte Wasser, das mit einer nach Fichtennadeln duftenden Essenz angereichert war, liess Harry vor Wonne seufzen.

Zurückgelehnt, den Kopf nach hinten an den Beckenrand gelehnt, schloss er die Augen.  
Severus konnte sich nicht sattsehen an dem Bild das Harry bot.  
Feuchte Haut, ein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck, Lippen, die zum Küssen einluden, und leises Geseufze, das Severus direkt in seine Lenden schoss.

Die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, nahm sich Severus einen Schwamm zur Hand, und fing an seinen Patienten mit sanften Bewegungen zu waschen.  
Erst fuhr er zart über Harrys Gesicht und arbeitete sich weiter, in südlichere Regionen.  
Als er über Harrys Brust fuhr, konnte er sich nicht beherrschen, und rieb mit dem Daumen sanft über einen der Nippel. 

Harry atmete zischend ein. Seine Atmung wurde markant schneller und abgehakter.  
Severus entging nicht die kleinste Regung in Harrys Gesicht.  
„Potter, eigentlich sollten sie sich entspannen, nicht verkrampfen.“, die Worte kamen nur krächzend aus Severus`s Mund. 

Wie unter Zwang öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah zu seinem Mentor auf.  
„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun Severus, und mich Harry nennen?“ lächelnd sah er dem Tränkemeister tief in die Augen, bevor er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nahm, und ihm zuflüsterte:  
Küss mich endlich, oder ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich so wie du bist, zu mir in die Wanne ziehen.“

Geschockt blieb Severus, für einen Moment regungslos stehen. Doch dann erreichten Harrys Worte sein Gehirn.  
Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf und kam Harry immer näher.  
„Habe ich dich richtig verstanden?“, flüsterte Severus heiser. „Du willst von mir geküsst werden oder du ziehst mich ins Wasser?“  
Harry hatte sich in eine sitzende Position gebracht, damit er den Kopf besser zu Severus drehen konnte. Noch einmal nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und legte seine Lippen, zu einem sanften Kuss, auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers.  
Nur kurz berührten sie sich zu einem ersten scheuen Kuss, aber Harry spürte wie die Wogen der Leidenschaft durch seinen Körper schossen.

„Das ist in etwa das, was ich mir erhofft hätte. Allerdings würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du dir deine Kleider ausziehst, und mir im Wasser Gesellschaft leistest.“  
Severus nahm Harrys Gesicht in beide Hände. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher Harry“, zum ersten Mal sprach der Tränkemeister Harry bei seinem Vornamen an und fuhr zärtlich mit der rechten Hand über Harrys Brust.

„Ich bin mir sicher Severus! Noch nie war ich mir in einer Sache so sicher. Ich will dich! Und zwar jetzt! Also bitte Küss mich endlich, bevor ich meine Drohung von vorhin, doch noch wahr machen muss.“

Und endlich, nach dieser langen Zeit, fasste Severus den Mut, seiner heimlichen Liebe, eine Chance zu geben. Seine Lippen fanden den Weg und er küsste Harry mit einer Leidenschaft, die dessen Herzschlag beschleunigte und alle Gedanken aussetzen liess.  
Ihre Zungen tanzten und umschlangen einander, während sie tief in die Mundhöhlen des anderen eindrangen.

Beide keuchten und stöhnten und sehnten sich verzweifelt nach mehr.  
Severus Hand fuhr zu seinem Zauberstab, und mit einem Schlenker waren seine Kleider verschwunden.  
Nackt und unglaublich erregt stand er vor Harry, der ihn mit seinen hungrigen Blicken verschlang.  
Mit der rechten Hand, Severus zu sich heranziehend, flüsterte er: „Komm zu mir Severus“…


	12. Vergnügliche Zeit im Lehrerbad

Erregt und vor Zurückhaltung zitternd, stieg Severus hinter Harry ins warme Wasser. Zärtlich umfasste er mit beiden Händen Harrys Taille, und zog ihn an seine Brust.  
Die Beine leicht gespreizt, damit Harry bequem dazwischen Platz hatte. 

Während Severus von hinten, mit der einen Hand Harrys linke Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb, drehte dieser stöhnend seinen Kopf, um in den Genuss eines weiteren Kusses zu kommen.  
Erst als beiden die Luft eng wurde, trennten sich ihre Lippen und tief atmeten sie die lebensnotwendige Luft wieder ein.

Severus leckte an Harrys Hals entlang, bis zur Vertiefung an seinem Schlüsselbein. Schnell fand er heraus, dass dies eine von Harrys erogenen Zonen war, denn kaum traf seine Zunge diese süsse Stelle, stöhnte Harry erregt auf.

„Ah… Severus!“ Ja genau da. Ah… mein Gott, was machst du nur mit mir.“  
Harry bog seinen Oberkörper durch. Seine harten Nippel standen dunkel glänzend ab.  
Sein Hals war leicht geneigt, damit er Severus den Zugang zu seinem Ohrläppchen erleichterte, dass in diesem Moment von Severus Zunge zärtlich umschlossen wurde. Die Zunge tippte mit ihrer Spitze in die empfindliche Ohrmuschel ein. Immer wieder malträtierte die talentierte Zunge Harrys erogene Zone und entlockte ihm ekstatische Schreie. 

Harry meinte Zergehen zu müssen. Die Gefühle die ihn durchströmten, waren fast schon zu viel für ihn. Er, der nie wirkliche Liebe kennenlernen durfte, befand sich stöhnend und keuchend, mit Severus in einer riesigen Wanne und wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen.

Severus`s Hände wanderten von Harrys Oberkörper langsam weiter hinunter. Sanft spielten seine Finger mit Harrys Flaum, der samtweich vom Bauchnabel in Richtung Schambereich wuchs und so den talentierten Händen, den Weg zu Harrys Lustzentrum zeigte.

Severus linke Hand rieb hingebungsvoll Harrys Nippel, während er die andere Hand quälend langsam um Harrys Erektion schloss.  
Sanft fuhr er mit dem Daumen über Harrys Eichel, die sich zuckend für die Aufmerksamkeit bedankte. 

Langsam erhöhte Severus das Tempo seiner Hand, die um Harrys Glied zur Faust geschlossen war.  
Während Harry sich stöhnend, mit dem Rücken an Severus presste, versuchte er mit seinem steinharten, erigierten Penis schneller in dessen Faust zu stossen, wurde aber von Severus mit sanfter Gewalt daran gehindert.  
„Nicht so schnell Harry“, flüsterte er, mit samtweicher Stimme, Harry ins Ohr. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es schon so schnell vorbei ist.“  
Und mit diesen Worten drehte Severus Harry zu sich herum und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoss, während die beiden Münder sich wieder zu einem heisshungrigen Kuss fanden.

Harry keuchte in Severus Mund und liess seine Hüfte kreisen, damit seine Erektion sich an Severus eigener rieb. Severus stöhnte und nahm beide Glieder zusammen in die Hand und umschloss sie mit seinen langen, zartgliedrigen Fingern und fuhr, in immer schneller werdenden Tempo, von Oben nach Unten.

Beide zuckten und stöhnten unkontrolliert. Severus liess Harrys Hüfte los, spreizte seine Beine noch etwas, um mit seiner freien Hand, von Hinten Harrys Hoden zu massieren. Gequält stöhnte Harry auf. Er spürte wie sich der Druck in ihnen aufbaute. Lange hielt er die süsse Folter nicht mehr aus. 

Seine eigenen Hände fanden den Weg zu Severus Körper, an dem er sich festhalten musste, um nicht ins Wasser abzurutschen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so gut gefühlt. Selbstbefriedigung kam niemals, auch nur Ansatzweise, an dieses Gefühl der Erregung heran.  
Das Gefühl Severus`s Schwanz an seinem zu spüren war unvergleichlich. 

Die Geräusche, die der Tränkemeister und Harry, in ihrer Lust von sich gaben, sowie das Wasser, dass sich um ihre Körper legte und ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit auslöste, brachten beide an den Rand dessen, was sie ertragen konnten.  
Die erfahrenen Finger seines älteren Liebhabers fuhren, als der Druck noch grösser wurde, an Harrys Pobacken. Sie fuhren am Spalt entlang, auf der Suche nach der versteckten Rosette.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Severus ihn an dieser intimen Stelle berührte. War das doch eine der wenigen Stellen, die ausser Harry noch nie jemand Angefasst hatte.  
Doch das Vertrauen in Severus liessen Zweifel genauso schnell wieder verschwinden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren, und als Severus, mit einem Finger, sanft in Harry eindrang, stöhnte dieser laut auf.

Severus Zeigefinger stiess im selben Rhythmus in Harry, wie seine Hand die zuckenden Glieder pumpte. Als Harry leicht sein Gewicht verlagerte, fand Severus, den Lustpunkt in Harrys Körper.  
„Ah, Fuck, was war das“, Harry sah Sterne und hatte das Gefühl gleich kommen zu müssen.  
„Mach das nochmal“, stöhnte Harry und drückte instinktiv sein Becken durch, um in den Genuss von Severus talentiertem Finger zu kommen.

Severus, der sich schon lange beherrschen musste, um die lang ersehnten Küsse und Berührungen zu ertragen, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, nahm noch einen zweiten Finger dazu, um Harrys Öffnung zu weiten und dessen Lustzentrum noch intensiver zu stimulieren.  
Die kleinen Schreie die Harry ausstiess, liessen Severus Schwanz zucken und die Reibung seiner Eier brachte ihn an den Abgrund. 

Er spürte wie sich Harry um seine Finger zusammenzog, und er sich mit einem lauten Schrei, entlud.  
Severus Finger rieben Harrys Prostata und die andere Hand knetete seine Eier. Er spürte, wie Harrys Samen austrat, bevor er sich im Wasser verteilte und diese Vorstellung brachte ihn selbst in den Genuss eines der intensivsten Orgasmen, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an, als aus seinem Schwanz stossweise die milchige Flüssigkeit schoss.

Langsam wieder in die Realität zurückfindend, zog Severus Harry in eine liebevolle Umarmung.  
Lange sah er in Harrys entspanntes Gesicht, bevor er es mit beiden Händen umfasste und Harrys Lippen mit einem fordernden Kuss umschloss.  
Genüsslich gab sich der Tränkemeister dieser Aufgabe hin, die sich mit Harrys Mithilfe in eine ausgewachsene Knutscherei ausweitete.

Erst als das Wasser abkühlte, liess Severus die Vernunft sprechen.  
Mit einem letzten intensiven Kuss, liess er von Harry ab und stand langsam auf.  
„Komm Harry, es wird zu kalt für dich im Wasser. Wir sollten uns abtrocknen und anziehen.“

Harry, der sich immer noch nicht von dieser hammergeilen sexuellen Erfahrung, wie er fand, erholt hatte, hob träge seinen Kopf um zu Severus empor zu sehen, der, Nackt wie Gott in geschaffen hatte, dabei war, aus der Wanne zu steigen.

„Müssen wir wirklich schon raus? Ich finde es viel zu bequem, um herauszukommen.“ Harry liess sich tiefer ins Wasser gleiten, dass nur noch ein kleiner Teil seines Kopfes hervor schaute.

Lachend streckte Severus seinem Liebsten eine Hand entgegen.  
„ Na komm schon Schmusekatze. Wir müssen dich Füttern gehen. Ich will nicht dass du wieder mager wirst. Dein Genesungserfolg ist zwar beachtlich, aber damit das so bleibt, wirst du schön machen, was dein Mentor dir sagt.“

Schmollend ergriff Harry die dargebotene Hand.  
„Warum musst du immer so ein Spielverderber sein“? Harry fand seine Idee immer noch besser.

„Vielleicht, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du jemals wieder so schwach und zerbrechlich wirst, wie du vor ein paar Wochen warst.  
Denn bei dem was ich noch alles mit dir vorhabe, brauche ich dich bei bester Gesundheit.“

Spitzbübisch sah Harry zu Severus. „Ist das eine Drohung?“, fragte Harry aufreizend.  
„Keine Drohung, ein Versprechen. Und nun schwing deinen Hintern aus der Wanne und lass uns etwas Essen.“

Es wurde eine ruhige Mahlzeit, der sich die Beiden hingaben. Severus war in Gedanken vertieft, und Harry war plötzlich verlegen, als er über sein Benehmen im Bad nachdachte.  
Konnte er wirklich so verrucht sein? Wie war es möglich, dass er, der immer prüde und verlegen war, plötzlich hemmungslos und draufgängerisch agiert hatte. 

Harry blickte auf als er merkte, dass Severus ihn anstarrte.  
Severus`s Augen leuchteten voller Zuneigung, als er Harry ins Gesicht sah. Er musste lächeln, als er die verräterische Röte entdeckte, die sich auf dessen Wangen zeigte.

Sein Lächeln verschwand, als er den noch vollen Teller seines Gegenübers erblickte.  
„So geht das nicht Harry“, tadelte er. „Du solltest unterdessen wissen, dass du damit nicht durchkommst. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, auf die Nährtränke verzichten zu können, aber so wenig wie du wieder isst, geht das nicht.“

„Darf ich nicht einmal keinen Hunger haben, ohne dass du mich gleich wie einen kleinen Jungen behandelst?“, meinte Harry wütend. Er wusste nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Natürlich geht das mit der Zeit.“ Severus legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Harrys Knie. Aber du bist noch nicht soweit, darauf zu verzichten. Aber du hast Recht! Ich sollte dich nicht wie einen Jungen behandeln… Nicht mehr!  
„Verzeih mir wenn ich manchmal überreagiere. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der nervös ist mit der neuen Situation“, errötend neigte er sich vor, um Harrys Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss zu verschliessen.

Erleichterung durchflutete Harry. Er war also nicht der einzige, der verlegen war. Er hatte befürchtet, alleine mit seinen wirren Gefühlen fertig werden zu müssen. Mit dem Wissen aber, dass auch Severus nicht so cool war wie er immer tat, fühlte sich Harry viel sicherer, mit der Situation umgehen zu können.

Leicht öffnete er seine Lippen, um die fordernde Zunge seines Liebsten, einzulassen. Ihre Zungen fanden sich zu einem erotischen Tanz, der nur ungern von Severus abgebrochen wurde.  
„Wir sollten zuerst reden Harry. Es gibt so einiges zu besprechen, und wenn wir so weiter machen, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Also bitte lass uns vernünftig sein und erst reden.“  
Trotz der ernsten Worte, leckte der Tränkemeister am Hals seines jüngeren Gegenübers entlang, was dieser mit einem heiseren Stöhnen beantwortete.

„Ah, Sev! Wenn du so weitermachst, werden wir heute nicht mehr Reden. Du solltest mich nicht reizen. Schliesslich bin ich ein hormonell gesteuerter Teenager, der zurzeit nichts lieber täte, als dich zu erforschen.“

Obwohl Harrys Worte ihn über alle Massen erregt hatten, siegte die Vernunft und er löste sich widerwillig von seinem Geliebten.  
„Du hast Recht Harry. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich vergessen habe. Schliesslich wollte ich ja reden.“

„Ja, du hattest die Idee dazu, nicht ich“, schmunzelte Harry. „Ich wäre mit Knutschen völlig zufrieden.“  
„Ich meine es ernst Harry. Ich will nicht mit dir spielen. Ich…“ Severus brach ab, teils weil er um Worte verlegen war, teils aber auch, weil er sich vor Harrys Reaktion fürchtete.

„Ich meine es auch ernst Severus“, flüsterte Harry und rückte näher zu Severus, damit er dessen Hände umfassen konnte. „Sieh mich an Severus!“ Harry wartete bis sein Gegenüber den Kopf hob. „Ich will mit dir Zusammensein. Meine Gefühle haben sich schon seit Wochen bemerkbar gemacht. Ich hatte einfach Angst sie mir einzugestehen.“

„Du bist noch so jung Harry. Ich will dich nicht überfordern oder mich dir aufdrängen…“,  
„Das tust du doch gar nicht“, rief Harry dazwischen. „ Falls du es vergessen haben solltest! Ich musste dich im Lehrerbad fast dazu zwingen, mich zu Küssen. Alles was zwischen uns passiert, wollen wir beide. Ich weiss dass du dich mir nie aufzwingen würdest“! 

„Du bist viel zu Vertrauensvoll Harry. Die Menschen sind nicht so gut, wie du immer meinst.“  
„Du bist der Mensch, dem ich mein Leben anvertraue Severus. Ich hoffe du weisst das. Mein Vertrauen in dich ist ungebrochen. Du bist der Mensch, mit dem ich eine Zukunft aufbauen möchte, der Mensch, den ich näher kennenlernen möchte. Also hör auf dir Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich bin zwar jung, aber trotzdem erwachsen. Ich weiss schon was ich will“! 

Nach dieser langen Rede, küsste Harry Severus ganz sanft. „Ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt Severus“, flüsterte Harry fast unhörbar.  
Severus hörte es trotzdem und mit einem heiseren stöhnen zog er Harry an seine Brust.  
Einen Kuss auf Harrys Stirn drückend, wisperte er die: „Ich glaube ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt“, Worte, zurück.

Sie beide Redeten noch viel in den nächsten Stunden.  
Severus erzählte Harry von seinem Plan, dass dieser den Verteidigungsunterricht leiten sollte, und noch so vieles mehr. Er erzählte von seinem Leben, von Lilly, von James, von Remus und Sirius, von all den Demütigungen und Streichen, die auch Harry nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Im Gegenzug erfuhr Severus in groben Zügen, was Harry alles bei den Dursleys erdulden musste. Er hatte noch nicht die Kraft ins Detail zu gehen, dazu war er noch nicht bereit, aber einen Gesamtüberblick wollte er Severus geben.

Dieser Spürte genau, dass da noch mehr sein musste, aber er drängte Harry nicht. Das was er erfuhr, liess ihn erschauern. Mit dem Verstehen, kam die Scham dazu, ein misshandeltes Kind nicht erkannt zu haben.  
Bei seinen Slytherin wäre ihm das nie passiert. Er war immer aufmerksam und umsorgte sein Haus. Misshandlungen duldete er bei niemandem. 

Er hätte sich auch bei Harry eingemischt, wenn er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte hinter die Fassade zu schauen.  
Sich selbst zu Verzeihen würde schwierig werden, da er auf allen Linien versagt hatte und das nur, weil Harry der Sohn von James Potter war.  
Dabei hatte er vergessen, dass dieser auch Lillys Sohn war. Schliesslich hatte Harry ihre Augen. Auch vom Wesen her kam er viel mehr nach seiner Mutter.  
Doch verblendet wie er war hatte er jahrelang nicht erkannt, was für ein Schatz vor ihm stand.

Doch wie hatte Poppy gemeint: Die Vergangenheit sein lassen und in die Zukunft schauen.  
Und genau das hatte Severus vor. Er würde zusammen mit Harry eine Zukunft bauen, in der sie Beide glücklich sein würden.


	13. Aussprache unter Freunden

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug.  
Harry bekam endlich seine Kleider wieder und konnte sich frei im Schloss bewegen.  
Nachdem Harry wieder soweit genesen war, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr bestand, schlief Harry bei Severus in dessen Unterkunft, im Kellergewölbe.   
Für Harry war dies eine neue Erfahrung, kannte er bis zu seinem Abschied ja nur den Gryffindor Turm.

Es war für Harry, einer seiner schönsten Erfahrungen, das Bett mit dem Menschen zu teilen, den er liebte. Die Geborgenheit und die Wärme, die er in Severus`s Armen erfahren durfte, war etwas was er sich nie hätte träumen lassen.

Soweit, wie sie im Lehrerbad gingen, kam es im Schlafzimmer noch nicht. Nie, gingen sie über streicheln, fummeln und intensiven Kussorgien hinaus.   
Es war eine unausgesprochene Absprache, sich erst besser kennenzulernen, bis sie diesen letzten Schritt gemeinsam gehen würden.

Die Tage verbrachte Harry nun meist auf sich allein gestellt. Zum einen, weil Severus den Tränkevorrat für Poppy Pomfrey wieder aufstocken musste, bevor das neue Schuljahr begann, zum andern weil Professor Dumbledore, Severus`s Aufgabenbereich ausgebaut hatte.

Für Harry war klar, dass Professor Dumbledore, Severus auf den Posten des Schulleiters vorbereitete, auch wenn dem dies nicht bewusst zu sein schien. Weshalb war es sonst Severus, der für die Einstellung der neuen Lehrer zuständig war. Weshalb sonst, war Harry als Lehrer gegen die Verteidigung dunkler Künste eingestellt worden, aber aller Vorbereitungen entlastet, da er sich auf seine Gesundung konzentrieren sollte.

Jedes Mal, wenn Harry Professor Dumbledore sah, konnte er sehen, wie schwach und zerbrechlich, dieser in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geworden war.   
Auf jeden Fall, waren es all diese Kleinigkeiten zusammen, die Severus länger von Harry fernhielten, als er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Der Besuch seiner Freunde die für heute angemeldet waren, freute Harry sehr, und so flatterte er aufgeregt durchs Schloss.  
Er war etwas ängstlich, wie die Beiden seine Beziehung zu Severus aufnehmen würden, aber ein Verschweigen kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Er wollte sich nicht heimlich mit Severus treffen müssen. 

Am meisten Bedenken hatte er bei Ron. Der hatte immer am meisten Mühe gehabt mit Veränderungen. Nicht weil Severus ein Mann war. Nein, weil es ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer war. Da wusste er nicht, wie Ron darauf reagieren würde.  
Das lautstarke erscheinen seiner Freunde hielt ihn vom Grübeln ab und er ging ihnen, etwas verlegen grinsend, entgegen.

Auch Charlie war mit von der Partie. Gemächlich schlenderte er hinter Ron und Hermine her, die, sobald sie Harry erblickten, so schnell als möglich, auf ihn zu rannten.

„Harry! Harry!“ Hermine drückte Harry an sich, als ob sie ihn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ron legte seine Arme um Beide, und zeigte ihnen so seine Zuneigung.  
„Also Harry, nun da wir die Begrüssung überstanden haben, erzähl: Wie ist es dir ergangen mit dem schlecht gelaunten Professor?“, wollte Ron dann auch schnell wissen, denn er selber hatte eine Menge zu erzählen.

„Nenn ihn nicht so Ron“, meinte Harry, der keine Lust hatte schon zu Beginn seinen Schatz zu verteidigen.  
„Du kennst ihn nicht. Er ist überhaupt nicht so wie du denkst. Er ist ganz anders.“  
Wissend lächelte Hermine Charlie zu, der die letzten Worte von Harry noch gehört hatte, und sich den Rest zusammenreimen konnte. Ein Blick in Harrys strahlendes Gesicht, sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

„Und wie ist er denn, dein Zaubertrankprofessor“? fragte Charlie lächelnd.  
Sofort fühlte sich Harry in die Enge gedrängt und war um eine Antwort verlegen. Er wollte nicht so einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, aber so wie es schien, zwangen ihn seine Freunde, schneller als geplant, seine Liebe zu Severus zu beichten.

Um Zeit zu schinden, führte er seine Freunde nach draussen an die frische Luft, wo er die Hauselfen damit beauftragt hatte, einen kleinen Imbiss vorzubereiten und Tee bereit zu stellen.

„Setzt euch doch erstmal. Ich kann doch nicht einfach so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen“, meinte Harry, nachdem er für alle Tee eingeschenkt hatte.  
Ron, der das Muggelsprichwort nicht kannte, blickte Hermine etwas ratlos an. „ Was meint Harry damit Hermine? Er hat doch gar keine Tür beschädigt!“

Obwohl er nur flüsterte, hatte Harry Rons Frage gehört. Kopfschüttelnd lächelte er zu Hermine.  
„Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie verschieden die zwei Welten sind.“  
„Wem sagst du das, Harry! Ich vergesse es auch immer, und wie du weisst bin ich tagtäglich mit Ron zusammen.“  
Und an Ron gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Das ist ein Muggelsprichwort Ron. Das und andere Dinge wüsstest du, wenn du dich endlich für die Muggelkunde interessieren würdest. Da lernt man so was“.

Harry, der das Geplänkel der Beiden nur zu gut kannte, unterbrach sie schnell.  
„Jetzt, erzählt doch endlich, wie es mit den Heimen voran geht. Geht es den Kindern gut? Sind sie glücklich?“  
Gespannt sah Harry in die Runde. „Nun macht schon. Lasst euch doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!“

„Oh nein, Harry James Potter!“, fuhr Hermine dazwischen. „Das machst du nicht mit uns. Du wirst jetzt nicht vom Thema ablenken. Nicht jetzt, wo es gerade so schön spannend wird!“  
Ron, der wieder einmal den Zusammenhang nicht erkannte, meinte: „ Was ist denn gerade so spannendes passiert Mine. Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung wovon du redest.“

„Nur weil du keine Ahnung von zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hast, muss das nicht für den Rest von uns gelten. Und jetzt sei ruhig, Harry wollte uns gerade etwas Wichtiges mitteilen“.  
Nun musste Harry doch lachen. Hermine war einfach zu scharfsinnig. Und mit einem Blick in Charlies Richtung, erkannte er, dass auch dieser erraten hatte, was Hermine gleich ansprechen würde.  
Nur eben Ron war ahnungslos wie immer.

„Eh!“, verlegen kratzte sich Harry am Kopf. „Was genau wollt ihr denn wissen Hermine?“  
Hermine beugte sich etwas näher zu Harry, um nicht ganz so laut sprechen zu müssen.  
„Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?“ fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

Ron, der gerade einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, spuckte ihn wieder aus.  
„Wer soll hier wen geküsst haben Hermine. Klärt mich nun bitte jemand auf?“

Charlie zerzauste seinem Bruder liebevoll die Haare. „Wie es scheint, ist Harry endlich erwachsen geworden und mit Professor Snape zusammen“, meinte er lachend zu Ron.  
Dieser blickte entsetzt zu Harry. „Zusammen! Du und Snape? Wie in Küssen… und all dem Ganzen… so richtig mit Romantik, oder wie muss ich das verstehen?“

Ron übertrieb absichtlich, denn auch wenn er nicht der schnellste in Gefühlsdingen war, das Leuchten, das auf Harrys Gesicht erschien, war von Ron nicht unbemerkt geblieben.   
Nur um Zeit zu sparen, um sich zu fangen, spielte er den Clown.

Harry, dem Rons Getue reichte, sah ihn ernst an. „Bitte tu das nicht Ron. Ja es stimmt, wir lieben uns. Und ich wäre froh, wenn du das Akzeptieren würdest.“  
Ärgerlich schaute Ron in die Runde. „Und was wenn nicht“?  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren Ron. Ich will mich nicht zwischen dir und Severus entscheiden müssen.“ 

Harry hatte für einen kurzen Moment wirklich Angst, dass Ron ihre jahrelange Freundschaft in den Wind schlagen würde, aber dann sah er das schmunzeln, dass über Rons Gesicht glitt.

„Na, dann lasst uns doch auf euch zwei Verliebte anstossen! Aber eine Bitte habe ich Harry!  
Und das meine ich wirklich ernst.“  
„Und die wäre“? Harry war nicht klar auf was Ron hinauswollte. Er war nur erleichtert, dass Ron die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Severus akzeptierte.

„Ich will keine intimen Details hören. Verstehst du? Nie! Niemals! Ich will nicht wissen, was ihr tut wenn ihr alleine seid. Das ist eigentlich schon alles.“  
Charlie schlug seinem kleinen Bruder liebevoll auf die Schulter. „Ich bin stolz auf dich Ron.“

„Na dann muss ich Harry ausfragen, wenn du nicht dabei bist“, meinte Hermine grinsend und man merkte ihr an, dass auch sie erleichtert über Rons Reaktion war.  
„Ich sterbe nämlich vor Neugierde und will alles erfahren Harry. Hörst du! Jedes noch so intime Detail.“

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er das wollte, aber er hatte ja noch Zeit.  
Nach diesem Outing, wie sich Ron so schön ausdrückte, machten sie sich nun lachend und schwatzend über die Sandwiches und die Kuchen her, die verlockend aussahen und auch genauso schmeckten.

Charlie bemerkte erleichtert, wieviel Harry ass. Natürlich kam er bei weitem nicht an Ron heran, aber wer vermochte das schon.  
Ron erzählte mit vollem Mund von den Kindern auf Potter Manor, die mit seiner Hilfe auf kleinen Kinderbesen, die Gegend auskundschafteten. 

Harry erfuhr von Charlie, dass sich Draco mit seinen Eltern dem Grimmauldplatz angenommen hatte, um die Leitung und die Betreuung der Kinder zu gewährleisten.  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er die Hilfe, oder die plötzliche Kehrtwende von Lucius Malfoy, einschätzen sollte…aber, da sogar Ron damit einverstanden schien… Harry zuckte für sich mit den Schultern und akzeptierte die Tatsache so wie sie war.

Nicht ganz so erstaunt war er, als Ron bei Narzissa und dem Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen angekommen war.   
Im Gegensatz zu Ron, war er von Narzissas erzieherischen Fähigkeiten überzeugt. Man musste sich nur anschauen, was sie und Draco für ein Verhältnis zueinander hatten, und wusste, die Frau hatte ein Händchen in Erziehungsfragen. 

 

Noch lange, nachdem die drei das Schloss wieder verlassen hatten, blieb Harry draussen. Gedankenverloren schlenderte er am See entlang und bemerkte nicht, wie die Sonne langsam unterging und die Schatten immer länger wurden.

Die Stimmung, die das Glitzern der Seeoberfläche, zusammen mit der leichten Brise, die die Blätter der Bäume zum Rauschen brachte, verursachte, war für Harry Erholung pur. Die Ruhe und die Einsamkeit, waren in diesem Moment nicht störend, sondern nahmen Harry ganz in ihren Bann.  
Severus, dem die lange Abwesenheit, seines Liebsten, nicht entgangen war, kam in den Genuss dieses seltenen Augenblicks, als er langsam in Richtung See ging, wo er Harry vermutete. 

Die Aussicht die sich ihm bot, war verboten sexy. Leise, näherte er sich von hinten heran und umarmte Harry zärtlich.   
„Du bist unglaublich“, wisperte er Harry ins Ohr. „Du siehst verboten verrucht aus“.  
Harry drehte langsam den Kopf, um in den Genuss von Severus`s Küssen zu gelangen. 

Die Zärtlichkeiten wurden intensiver, und Severus konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Harry, dem das nicht entgangen war, presste sein Becken nach hinten, so dass er die pralle Männlichkeit an seinem Hintern spürte.   
Auch er konnte ein erregtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, welches jedoch von einem tiefen Zungenkuss von Severus aufgefangen wurde. 

Eine Hand hatte Severus um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen, mit der anderen öffnete er langsam Harrys Hemd. Knopf für Knopf legte er mehr von Harrys Oberkörper frei.   
Dieser konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als Severus hauchzarte Küsse auf seinen Nacken verteilte, und abwechselnd an beiden Nippeln zupfte und rieb.  
Der warme Sommerwind, tat das seinige dazu, um Harry in einen Zustand der Erregung zu versetzen.

Leise wimmernd versuchte er das Streicheln zu beschleunigen, was aber gekonnt von Severus unterbunden wurde.   
Er hielt Harrys Arme fest, die nach seiner Hose greifen wollte, und legte sie sich um den Hals.  
Harry drückte sein Kreuz durch und atmete heftig ein und aus, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Federleicht strichen die feingliedrigen Hände über seinen Körper. Streichelten mal hier, mal da, aber niemals verloren sie den Kontakt, zu Harrys brennender Haut.  
Harry war nur noch ein Willenloses etwas, ohne die Fähigkeit zu denken.   
Er ergab sich total seinem Partner. 

Ausser stöhnen, keuchen und hecheln war Harry keiner Worte mehr fähig, ganz zum Vergnügen von Severus, der sanft dabei war Harrys Hosen zu öffnen, um ungehinderten Zugang zu dessen pulsierenden Erektion zu erlangen. 

Immer wieder, strich er über den Stoff, den Harrys Schwanz von der Freiheit trennte.  
Harrys Stöhnen wurde lauter und seine Atmung schneller.   
Er hisste auf, als Severus es schaffte, Harrys Penis von seinem Gefängnis zu befreien und endlich über die nackten Tatsachen strich.

„Oh Merlin helfe mir, ich verbrenne“, Harry hatte nicht vorgehabt seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen, war jedoch so in seiner Ekstase gefangen, dass er nicht mehr Herr seines Selbst war.

Das Reiben der Nippel… die auf und ab Bewegungen an seinem Glied, liessen Harry sein Kreuz noch mehr durchdrücken, und seinen Hintern noch fester an Severus harte Erregung pressen.

Auch Severus keuchte, vollkommen in seiner Lust gefangen, unkontrolliert auf und rieb sich immer schneller an Harrys Hintern.

An dessen Schwanz glänzten schon die ersten Lusttropfen, die Severus begierig mit zwei Fingern aufnahm, und an seine Lippen führte.  
Der Geschmack seines Liebhabers auf der Zunge liess ihn das Tempo noch einmal erhöhen, und Harry in einen innigen Kuss verwickeln.

Sich selbst, auf Severus`s Lippen zu schmecken, erregte Harry und zusammen mit dem erhöhten Tempo, mit dem Severus seinen Schwanz bearbeitete, kam er mit abgehackten Stössen in Severus`s Faust.

Severus, der gebannt Harry beobachtete, war fasziniert, wie vertrauensvoll sich dieser junge Mann seiner Lust ergab. Da war nichts künstliches, nichts war gestellt. Die pure Ekstase, auf Harrys Gesicht abzulesen als er kam, war unglaublich. 

Alles an Harry versprühte puren Sex. Die Laute, die er beim Abspritzen abliess, oder die kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hüfte, die gegen seinen harten Schwanz stiessen, alles schrie nach Sex, Sex, Sex. 

Severus war verloren, als er in Harrys verklärte Augen sah, die vertrauensvoll zu ihm aufsahen.  
„Das war wundervoll Severus“. Harry war noch nicht in der Lage, ganze Sätze zusammen zu bekommen. Daher legte er seine Emotionen in den einen Satz. „Ich liebe dich Severus Snape, von ganzem Herzen.“ 

Severus stöhnte nach diesem Liebesbeweis und verschloss Harrys Mund mit seinem.   
Er stöhnte in den Kuss, und rieb gleichzeitig seine Erregung durch den Stoff seiner Hose.  
Harry bemerkte dies natürlich, und war, als er Severus Härte fühlte, gleich wieder bereit und nahe am Abspritzen.

Severus wurde immer schneller in seinen Stossbewegungen, und als das nicht ausreichte, öffnete er seine Hose, um seinen pochenden, vor Lust schmerzenden Schwanz herauszuholen, um in immer schneller werdenden auf und ab Bewegungen, in seine Faust zu wichsen.

Seine Brust schmerzte, ob seiner schnellen Atmung und der lustverhangene Blick, mit dem Harry ihn bei seiner Selbstbefriedigung beobachtete, brachte ihn an den Rand der Erlösung.  
Beim erotischen Anblick, wie Harry seinen, wieder zum Leben erwachten Schwanz, in die Hand nahm und diesen im selben Tempo wichste, wie Severus seinen Schwanz bearbeitete,  
brachte ihn über die Klippe.

Er schrie seine Ekstase hinaus und mit ein paar letzten, kraftvollen Stössen, schoss sein Sperma aus seinem zuckenden Glied.  
Harry keuchte und wimmerte vor Erregung, als er zum ersten Mal, seinem Liebhaber beim Wichsen zusah und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er ejakulierte zum zweiten Mal innert kurzer Zeit in der freien Natur und fand es wundervoll.


	14. Der Besuch der Waisenhäuser

Einige Stunden später lagen sie müde, aber befriedigt im Bett und hielten sich zärtlich im Arm.

Nach einem leichten Abendessen und einer gemeinsamen Dusche, bei der sie sich gegenseitig noch mit der Hand, zum Orgasmus brachten, waren sie glücklich, aber erschöpft.

Vor allem Harry spürte, dass er heute an seine Grenzen gestossen war. Auch wenn er die Erfahrung am See um nichts in der Welt missen wollte, war er doch froh, im Bett zu liegen, und sich an Severus gekuschelt, zu entspannen.

Dieser hatte es sich, einen Arm um Harry gelegt, die Beine angezogen, mit einem Buch, ebenfalls gemütlich gemacht.  
Harry verteilte leichte Schmetterlingsküsse auf Severus`s Brust, und streichelte zärtlich über dessen flachen, muskulösen Bauch.

„Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass du so einen Traumkörper unter deinen Roben verbergen würdest. Du schienst mir immer schlank, jedoch nie so muskulös“. Harry strich weiter an Severus`s Seiten entlang.

„Harry… Ah…! Nicht weitermachen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich auf der Stelle vernasche!“ Severus würde nichts lieber tun, als seinen jungen Liebhaber über die Lacken zu stossen. Er wäre bereit den letzten Schritt zu gehen, aber ein Blick in das müde Gesicht seines Liebsten und er wusste, heute war nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt dafür.

Bleich lag Harry in den Kissen, die Severus fürsorglich, in dessen Rücken geschoben hatte.  
„Warum schliesst du nicht die Augen, und ich erzähle dir eine Gutenachtgeschichte.“  
Harry sah erstaunt zu Severus. „Das würdest du für mich tun“?  
„Ich würde noch viel mehr tun als das, aber warum erstaunt dich das so?“

Harry wurde es ganz warm ums Herz, als er die Worte seines Geliebten vernahm.  
Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Beschämt wollte er sich abwenden, was jedoch von Severus verhindert wurde.  
„Was ist los Harry? Warum weinst du?“ Severus zog Harry näher zu sich und drückte dessen Körper beruhigend an sich.

Leise versuchte Harry seinem Liebsten zu erklären, dass er noch niemals in seinem Leben, in den Genuss einer Geschichte gekommen war.  
Severus war entsetzt, als er wieder eine neue Form von Harrys Misshandlung erkannte. Nicht nur körperlich, auch seelisch hatten die Dursleys ganze Arbeit geleistet, um Harry zu erniedrigen.

„Pst… nicht weinen! Ich werde dir jeden Tag Geschichten erzählen wenn du magst. Die Welt ist voll von magischen Geschichten, die ich dir mit Freude, vorlesen werde.“   
Severus begann mit seiner vollen Stimme, die Harry so sehr liebte, eine romantische Geschichte zweier Zauberer zu erzählen, die Severus schon als Kind immer sehr geliebt hatte. 

Aufmerksam hörte Harry zu. Gespannt wartete er auf das Ende, das ja bekanntlich in Märchen immer Glücklich endete.   
Er kam jedoch nicht mehr in den Genuss, weil ihm die Augen schon vorher zufielen. 

Als Severus die gleichmässige Atmung seines Geliebten hörte, brach er die Geschichte ab und löste sich vorsichtig aus dessen Umarmung.  
Sanft deckte er Harry zu, küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn, bevor er aufstand und sich leise in den Wohnraum zurückzog, wo er am Fenster stehend, nachdenklich in die Nacht hinaus sah.

Harrys Schicksal bescherte ihm nicht zum ersten Mal eine schlaflose Nacht. Severus war zornig bei der Erinnerung, wie der elfjährige Harry hier im Schloss angekommen war. Voller Stolz, Elan und Tatendrang… und er… Severus Snape… Bekanntermassen Tränkemeister und Slytherin Vorstand dafür gesorgt hatte, dass dieser kleine Junge auch hier keine glückliche Zeit hatte, während er zum ersten Mal die Zauberei für sich entdeckte.

Noch lange stand der Tränkemeister am Fenster, liess die Schatten der Nacht hinein und dachte an die Zeit, die vor ihnen lag. All die Jahre, die sie, wenn es nach ihm ging, zusammen verbringen würden. 

Dieser junge Mann war ihm, in der kurzen Zeit, in der die alten Vorurteile über Bord geworfen wurden, mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als er jemals für möglich hielt. Harry hatte sich in sein Herz geschlichen und schien ihm seine ganze Liebe zu geben. 

Noch nie in seinem Leben, war Severus so verliebt gewesen. Harry war etwas ganz besonderes.  
Grundsätzlich fand Severus dies eine der schönsten Erfahrungen, die er in seinem Leben erfahren durfte.  
Aber die Angst Harry zu verlieren, barg die Gefahr, ihn zu sehr einengen zu wollen, zu dessen eigener Sicherheit.

 

Langsam schloss Severus das Fenster, als er anfing zu frösteln.  
Im Schlafzimmer, stieg er neben Harry ins Bett, der sich instinktiv an ihn kuschelte und ihm von seiner Wärme abgab.  
Harrys Duft, der ihn umgab und dessen gleichmässige Atmung, schläferten Severus trotz allen Selbstvorwürfen ein und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

Es vergingen mehrere Tage, in denen Harry die Zweisamkeit genoss, bis er doch des Nichtstuns überdrüssig wurde. Das Gefühl, zu nichts zu gebrauchen zu sein, holte ihn immer wieder ein und  
Severus sah ein, dass er Harry erlauben musste, den langersehnten Besuch seiner Waisenhäuser zu gestatten.

Da er um diese Zeit unmöglich das Schloss verlassen konnte, dazu war einfach noch zu viel zu tun, liess er Harry von Charlie abholen, von dem er wusste, er würde auf Harry achten.  
„Bitte Harry, versprich mir dich nicht zu sehr zu verausgaben. Denke daran, wir haben eine Abmachung!“

„Ja, ja, schon gut Severus!“ Harry war viel zu nervös, als dass er die wohlgemeinten Worte hören wollte.  
„Ich werde mir die Heime anschauen… mit den Kindern Bekanntschaft schliessen…und die Abgesandten des Ministeriums empfangen, die sich für heute zu einer Kontrolle angemeldet haben. Ich bin sicher, da kann nicht mal ich in Schwierigkeiten geraten!“  
Der letzte Satz war scherzhaft gemeint, wurde jedoch von Severus nicht als solcher erkannt.

„Harry, du bringst dich sogar im Schlaf in Schwierigkeiten. Du suchst die Gefahr, also bitte, versuche zumindest so zu tun, als ob du mir zuhören würdest.“  
„Severus!“, schnurrte Harry zärtlich, als er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um seinen Schatz in eine Knutscherei zu verwickeln.  
„Ich suche keine Gefahr, wie du meinst! Die Gefahr findet mich von alleine. Ich scheine eine natürliche Anziehungskraft zu besitzen, die sie direkt zu mir führt“.

Charlies Ankunft ersparte Severus, einen Kommentar abgeben zu müssen.  
Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hände und die Blicke, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen, überzeugten Severus, dass auf Harrys Sicherheit geachtet wurde und Vorkehrungen getroffen waren.

Nach einem letzten Kuss, waren Harry und Charlie auch schon appariert.  
Charlie stützte Harry bei der Ankunft im Potter Manor, bis er sicher war, dass dieser die Nachwirkungen der Reise gut überstanden hatte.

Alle wussten, dass diese Art der Fortbewegung, nie zu Harrys liebster Reisemetode gehören würde. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn, machte ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue zu schaffen.  
Kaum stand Harry jedoch wieder sicher auf den Beinen, wurde er in eine mörderische Umarmung gezogen. 

„Lass dich anschauen Harry!“, Molly lies ihren Mutterblick über Harry gleiten, bevor sie zufrieden nickte: „Gut siehst du aus. Ich muss zugeben, dass Severus gut zu dir schaut. Du hast zugenommen. Das steht dir ausgezeichnet…!“

Sich nach allen Seiten nach Hilfe umschauend, löste sich Harry aus der festen Umarmung und versuchte lächelnd etwas Freiraum zwischen sich und Molly zu schaffen.  
„Danke Misses Wesley! Ich fühle mich schon viel besser. Severus schaut ausgezeichnet zu mir und meinen Bedürfnissen.“

Charlie verschluckte sich nach Harrys zweideutigen Worten, und begann fürchterlich zu Husten.  
George, der gerade um die Ecke kam, schlug seinem Bruder kräftig auf den Rücken.

„Aber, aber, grosser Bruder, wer wird dann gleich so die Fassung verlieren, nur weil er den grossen George erblickt!“  
Lachend sah Charlie zu seinem Bruder. „Träum weiter George! Der Tag, an dem du mich aus der Fassung bringen kannst, ist noch nicht gekommen. Dazu kenne ich dich zu gut. Du kannst mich nicht mehr überraschen.“

„Darauf solltest du keine Wetten abschliessen… Du könntest verlieren.“  
George hieb mit seiner Hand auf Charlies rechte Schulter, die er schmerzhaft drückte. „Ich habe viele versteckte Fähigkeiten und werde nicht zögern sie einzusetzen, sollte es nötig sein.“

Molly, die ihren zwei Söhnen diesen Umgangston nicht durchlassen wollte, unterbrach die Beiden resolut.  
„Hört bitte auf, mit euren Streitereien. Harry ist hier um die Kinder zu sehen, nicht um euer Gezanke mitanhören zu müssen. Also reisst euch zusammen!!“

„Ja Mom“, kam es von Beiden gleichzeitig im Chor. „Wir sind ja schon still.“  
George ergriff Harry und zog ihn in Richtung der Spielzimmer.  
„Komm Harry, dann lass uns mal die kleinen Racker besichtigen. Ich bin gespannt, wie sie auf dich reagieren.“

„Ich hoffe doch gut“, kam es lächelnd von Harry. „Ich freue mich schon eine ganze Weile auf die Kleinen.“  
George, der gefolgt von Charlie und Molly die erste der grossen Türen im Eingangsbereich öffnete, trat mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein, und wurde sofort von einer kreischenden Kinderschar angesprungen, die im Spielzimmer, zusammen mit Hermine ein Ballspiel spielten.

„Onkel George, Onkel George!“, kam es im Chor. Die Kinder waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie ihren Lieblingsspassmacher erblickten. Kreischend sprangen sie ihn an, als er beide Arme weit öffnete, damit er die Kinder auffangen konnte, die sich ihm in die Arme warfen. 

Auch Charlie wurde stürmisch begrüsst. Nur bei Harry waren sie zurückhaltender. Sie erkannten ihn nicht.  
Jason, der als einziger bei Hermine stehen geblieben war, sah zu Harry hin.   
„Du bist wirklich gekommen Harry!“ Jason lief auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Hey Kleiner, nicht weinen. Was ist los? Gefällt es dir hier nicht, oder quälen dich die anderen Kinder?“ Harry strich Jason beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Ich hab dich so vermisst Harry, ich hatte schon Angst, dass du mich vergessen hast.“  
„Aber nein Jason. Ich war nur lange krank, darum konnte ich nicht früher kommen. Ich hoffe zu verzeihst mir.“  
„Spinnst du Harry! Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass du krank warst. Severus hat mir alles erklärt, als er mich besuchen kam. Aber jetzt da du da bist, spielst du mit mir, ja?“

„Erst wird gegessen Jason. Und dann, und zwar erst dann, kannst du Harry dein Zimmer zeigen und mit ihm draussen die neuen Spielgeräte ausprobieren, die neu eingetroffen sind.“  
Molly hatte sie, nach einem Blick zur Uhr, gebieterisch unterbrochen.  
„Und jetzt gehen alle bitte zuerst die Hände waschen.“ Molly schaute lächelnd der Rasselbande hinterher, die mit viel Getöse und Geschrei, in Richtung Waschraum davon eilten. 

Hermine war dabei, die restlichen Spielsachen, die noch herumlagen, aufzuheben und in die vorgesehenen Schrankfächer zu legen. Sie fühlte sich etwas frustriert, wie schnell die Kids sich von ihr abgewandt hatten, kaum dass George und Charlie herein gekommen waren.

Charlie, der sie beobachtet hatte, trat näher und umarmte sie tröstend.  
„Nicht traurig sein“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Wenn sie Schmerzen haben, kommen sie lieber zu dir. Aber George ist und bleibt nun mal der Pausenclown.“

„Ich weiss Charlie! Aber manchmal denke ich, dass ich nicht für diesen Beruf geeignet bin. Ich meine, sieh mich doch an!“ Hermine sah kritisch an sich hinunter. „ Ich bin jung, intelligent, und trotzdem kann ich mich nicht in die kleinen Racker hineinversetzen.“

Charlie drückte sie noch etwas fester. „Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du sie liebst. Und im Unterrichten bist du ein Ass. Sie spielen lieber mit George, fliegen am liebsten mit Ron, und lernen am liebsten mit dir.  
Ihr alle seid in verschiedenen Dingen gut, also mach dir keine Gedanken. Kinder können manchmal grausam und verletzend sein, ohne es zu bemerken. Aber wir lieben sie trotzdem.“

Ron, der mit den älteren Kindern draussen am Fliegen gewesen war, trat ein und sah zu seinem Bruder und seiner Freundin hinüber, nachdem er Harry mit einem Nicken begrüsst hatte.  
„Kannst du mir sagen, warum meine Freundin in deinen Armen liegt?“, Obwohl es spassig klingen sollte, war ein eifersüchtiger Unterton nicht zu überhören.

 

Hermine wollte sich, bei Rons Anblick, aus Charlies Armen lösen, wurde aber von diesem nicht losgelassen.  
„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst kleiner Bruder! Niemand will dir deine Freundin ausspannen. Ich schon gar nicht.“  
Und nach einem kurzen zögern fuhr er fort:  
„Denn, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest…“ Hier legte Charlie eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein…. „bin ich erstens Schwul und zweitens, schon seit zwei Jahren mit meinem Mann verheiratet.“

Und in die geschockte Menge blickend setzte er noch hinzu: „ Jessy ist der Traum meines Lebens. Jessy Trenton um genau zu sein. Drachenpfleger in Rumänien.“


	15. Die Kontrolle des Ministeriums

Das Mittagessen, war für Harry eine interessante Angelegenheit.   
Während er, das mit liebe zubereitete Essen der Hauselfen kostete, und damit beschäftigt war, die glücklichen Kinder zu beobachten, war die Familie Weasley dabei, Charlie wütende Blicke zu zuwerfen, da der sich, nach seiner Aussage im Spielzimmer, zu den Kindern in den Waschraum gesellt hatte, um keine Fragen beantworten zu müssen, die nun unausweichlich auf ihn einstürmen würden.

Eigentlich hätte Charlie seiner Familie den Umstand, dass er schwul und verheiratet war, schonender beibringen wollen.   
Aber Ron, mit seiner Eifersucht, war ihm gerade gelegen gekommen. Er war schliesslich schon lange am Überlegen, wie er sich bei seiner Familie Outen sollte.

Dass er seinen Mann nicht mehr verheimlichen wollte, war ihm schon lange klar geworden. Harry und Severus hatten viel dazu beigetragen. Er war sich fast sicher, dass seine Familie Jessy akzeptieren würde, schliesslich war auch die Partnerschaft von Harry und Severus akzeptiert worden.

Als sich das Essen dem Ende zu neigte, wurde Charlie langsam unruhig. Seine Gnadenfrist lief ab, als die Kinder in Begleitung der Hauselfen, den Speisesaal verliessen. Die Kleinen hielten ihren Mittagsschlaf, während die Grösseren, es sich auf ihren Zimmern, mit Schach, Hausaufgaben, oder anderen Zerstreuungen, gemütlich machten.

Auch Harry erhob sich, da er Jason versprochen hatte, sein Zimmer anzusehen und mit ihm zu spielen.  
„Ron, hör Charlie gut zu. Du musst mir alles erzählen! Ich will alles wissen, auch wenn es dir peinlich sein sollte.“ Harry sah mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu Charlie, bevor er sich umdrehte und Jason seine Hand entgegen streckte. 

Jason schob seine kleine Hand vertrauensvoll in Harrys, und zusammen machten sie sich auf in Jasons Zimmer.  
Dieses teilte sich der Kleine mit einem Jungen namens Patrick McAllister.

Harry war positiv überrascht, wie liebevoll die Kinder ihre Zimmer gestalten durften. Jede Seite des Zimmers war anders dekoriert. Ganz nach dem Geschmack der Jungen. 

Während Patricks Seite voll mit Planeten, Gestirnen und Büchern über Astronomie war, herrschte bei Jason ein wildes Durcheinander von Quidditch-Postern, Schlägern und Hefte. Ein Heft über die neuesten Besen, und zu seiner grossen Überraschung, ein Bild von ihm während eines Quidditchmatchs gegen die Slytherin in seinem 5. Jahr.

„Wie bist du denn zu diesem Bild gekommen Jason?“ Harry ging in die Knie, um auf Augenhöhe mit Jason zu sein.   
„Das Bild hat mir Onkel Draco geschenkt, als ich es bei ihm entdeckt hatte. Er fand, dass es bei mir in guten Händen ist. Er hat gelacht, als er mir erzählte, dass es für ihn immer ein besonderer Moment gewesen war, gegen dich zu spielen.“

Harry konnte dieser Aussage nur zustimmen. „Da hat Draco die Wahrheit gesagt. Auch für mich waren die Spiele gegen Slytherin immer etwas Besonderes. Es hat mir immer spass gemacht, mich mit Draco zu streiten. Du musst wissen Jason: „Draco und ich waren Gegner seit wir elf Jahre alt waren. Wir haben uns gehasst wie die Pest.“

„Aber jetzt magst du Onkel Draco doch? Nicht wahr! Er ist so nett zu uns, da möchte ich ihn nicht hassen müssen.“  
Nach diesen Worten nahm Harry Jason näher zu sich heran und meinte: „Bitte Jason, versprich mir, dass du immer deine eigenen Entscheidungen fällst. Du musst nicht gleicher Meinung sein wie ich. Ich möchte, dass du so bleibst wie du bist, und nicht meine Ansichten übernimmst, nur weil du Angst hast, mich zu enttäuschen.“  
Harry sah Jason ernst in die Augen.

„Das verspreche ich dir Harry. Aber es kann sein, dass du es mir ein paar Mal sagen musst, bevor ich dir glaube. Tante Betty hat immer von mir verlangt, dass ich dasselbe sage wie sie, oder mein Onkel. Ich durfte nie eine eigene Meinung zu irgendwas haben.   
Aber ich werde mich bemühen.“

„Das weiss ich Jason. Aber egal wie gut oder schlecht es dir gelingt, du hast hier immer ein Zuhause. Verstehst du das? Auch wenn du einmal streitest, oder etwas anstellst. Niemand wird dir hier etwas antun.“

Und als Harry sah wie ein verschmitztes Lächeln über Patricks Gesicht ging, sah er beide streng an. Jedenfalls so streng wie er es vermochte!  
„Was nicht heisst, dass ihr nicht bestraft werden könnt. Glaubt mir! Es wird euch nicht gefallen, wenn ihr eine Woche, oder länger, Küchen oder Waschdienst habt, während eure Freunde draussen spielen.“ 

Harry musste lachen, als er beobachtete, wie sich die beiden ansahen und ihr Lächeln nur noch halb so frech war.  
„So, und nun zeigt ihr mir den Park und das Quidditchfeld!“

Die drei hatten noch viel Spass zusammen. Es war für Aussenstehende schwer zu erkennen, wer von den dreien der Erwachsene war. Sie alle waren ausgelassen, fröhlich und hatten Spass, sich auf den Besen, in der Luft, so richtig auszutoben. Wobei Harry selbstverständlich seine Flugkünste, der seiner kleinen Mitflieger anpasste.

Doch auch die schönste Zeit ging einmal vorbei und Harry musste sich der Delegation aus dem Ministerium widmen, die sich für heute angemeldet hatte, um die Waisenhäuser zu inspizieren.

Als es Zeit war Minister Fudge zu empfangen, der sich zusammen mit Dolores Umbridge seiner Untersekretärin, für drei Uhr nachmittags, angemeldet hatte, war Harry bereit.  
Pünktlich, wurden sie von Harry in Empfang genommen.

„Minister Fudge, Miss Umbridge! Es ist mir, wie immer eine Freude, sie begrüssen zu dürfen!“  
„Nicht übertreiben Harry!“, wurde er von Charlie flüsternd davon abgehalten zu dick aufzutragen.   
Dieser war an Harrys Seite, sobald die Sicherheit des Hauses verlassen werden musste. Das hatte er Severus versprochen.

Dolores Umbridge schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Harrys Begrüssung nicht ganz ernst gemeint war, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte sehr schnell ins säuerliche.  
Minister Fudge hingegen, war zu sehr Politiker, als das er sich seine Verärgerung anmerken lassen würde.

„Mister Potter, wie schön sie wieder gesund und munter zu sehen. Ich habe gehört, es ging ihnen in letzter Zeit nicht gut. Arthur war richtiggehend besorgt um sie.“  
„Ich danke ihnen, für ihre Anteilname. Es geht mir wieder ausgezeichnet.   
Professor Snape hat sich wundervoll um mich gekümmert.“

„Auch das haben wir gehört Mister Potter!“, mischte sich Umbridge in die Unterhaltung ein.  
„Und ich muss ihnen sagen, dass die Gerüchte die wir gehört haben, empörend sind!“  
Charlie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er Harry ansah, der mit dem Ernst der Lage, zu kämpfen hatte. Schliesslich waren Fudge und Umbridge, noch am längeren Hebel und sie konnten Harry viel Ärger bereiten. Es hiess also Vorsicht walten zu lassen.

„Meine Liebe Dolores, ich bin sicher, dass die Gerüchte genau das sind, nämlich Gerüchte. Unser lieber Mister Potter hat sicherlich genug mit den Waisenhäusern zu tun, als dass er sich auf eine Liaison, mit einem umso viele Jahre älteren Mann, einlassen würde.“  
Fudge war schon immer ein Diplomat, und dank seiner Intervention, beliess es Umbridge dabei, Harry böse anzufunkeln.

„Sehen wir uns doch nun die Waisenhäuser an.“  
Die Untersekretärin rauschte mit ihren pinken Schuhen und ihren pinken Kleidern davon, um sich von Molly, die zur Rettung erschienen war, das Potter Waisenhaus für Kinder bis zum achten Lebensjahr, zeigen zu lassen.

„Wie sie sehen, ist das Manor in verschiedene Bereiche eingeteilt. Oben befinden sich die Zimmer. Im ersten Stock, die der ganz Kleinen, die noch auf die Betreuung einer Nanny angewiesen sind. 

Im zweiten Stock befindet sich auf der Nordseite der Jungenflügel und auf der Südseite der Mädchenflügel.   
Hier unten befindet sich auf der Nordseite die Küche und der Speisesaal, und südlich ausgerichtet, die Schul- beziehungsweise die Spielzimmer und die Bibliothek.  
Und draussen befindet sich ein überdachter Spielplatz und ein Quidditchfeld.“

Molly führte die Zwei Abgeordneten mühelos durchs Manor und das mit einer Professionalität, die Harry dieser Frau nie zugetraut hätte.  
Er hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als neben Minister Fudge zu gehen, und sich dessen Fragen anzunehmen, die sehr viel freundlicher gehalten waren, als diejenigen, die Umbridge Molly stellte.

Man merkte der Untersekretärin an, dass sie nach Fehlern suchte, während Fudge versuchte seinen Goldjungen wohlwollend zu stimmen, egal, ob er persönlich eine Abneigung gegen diesen hegte.

Einen Harry Potter wollte man nicht zum Feind. Der Potter hatte zu viel Einfluss auf die Bürger, und die sollten in einem halben Jahr, den Minister neu, oder eben, wie er hoffte in seinem Fall, wiederwählen.  
Fudge erwartete, mit Harrys Hilfe, Pluspunkte bei den Wählern zu erlangen. Im Gegenzug, würde er die Betreibung der Waisenhäuser erlauben.

„Ich denke Dolores, wir haben im Manor genug gesehen. Wir sollten uns in Richtung Grimmauldplatz machen, damit wir uns auch dort einen Überblick über den Zustand machen können.“

Auch wenn es Umbridge nicht Recht war, musste sie doch zugeben, dass dieses Waisenhaus eines der schönsten war, welches sie jemals betreten hatte. Man sah in jedem Winkel dieses Hauses, dass Harry keine Kosten gescheut hatte, um das Haus in vollem Glanz erstrahlen zu lassen, damit es für die Kinder ein wunderschönes Zuhause wurde.

„Sie haben wie immer Recht Minister! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Mister Potter auch beim zweiten Haus keine Blösse geben wird.   
Apparieren wir, oder nehmen wir einen Portschlüssel?“  
„Weder noch Misses Umbridge!“ Charlie reichte ihr galant den rechten Arm. „Wir haben beide Häuser mit einem internen Flohnetzwerk verbunden, so dass wir in Rekordtempo drüben sein können und umgekehrt. So ist die Sicherheit der Kinder auf beiden Seiten gewährleistet.“

„Wie mir scheint, haben sie an alles gedacht Mister Potter!“ Fudge klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Sie können wirklich stolz auf ihr Schaffen sein. Nicht viele Zauberer würden dies für die Kinder ihrer Feinde tun.“

„Die Kinder sind nicht meine Feinde“, meinte Harry leise. „Und ohne die Hilfe ganz vieler Menschen, die auch so denken wie ich, wäre dies alles hier, nicht möglich.“  
Mit einer schwenkenden Handbewegung, zeigte Harry über sein Manor.

„Natürlich Mister Potter, ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen. Ich wollte nur den Zustand loben, den sie hier geschaffen haben. Freund und Feind auf engstem Raum vereint, so dass die Kids aus den Fehlern ihrer Eltern lernen, und wir auch in Zukunft den hart umkämpften Frieden waren können.“

„Die meisten dieser Kinder haben ihre Eltern geliebt Minister. Sie sind zu jung, um zu verstehen, wie politisch fehlgeleitet, ihre Eltern waren. Die Eltern liebten die Kinder und die Kinder liebten die Eltern.“

Harry versuchte wirklich alles, um die verborten Einstellungen der Menschen zu ändern, aber egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, die ältere Generation von Zaubern, sah diese Kinder als Bedrohung. Dennoch, Harry gab nicht auf.

„Ihre Eltern sind tot, und die Kleinen weinen um sie. Verstehen sie, wie wichtig das für die Kids ist“, und als Fudge nichts dazu sagte, fuhr Harry in seiner Rede fort.  
„Ich will, dass sie trauern dürfen. Sie sollen sich nicht schämen, oder ihre Eltern verleugnen müssen. Sie sollen den Schmerz überwinden und hier ein neues Zuhause finden. Ein Zuhause, dass sie auf ihr Erwachsenenleben vorbereitet, ohne die Vorurteile, die sie, und viele andere, ihnen entgegen bringen.“

Charlie sah sich Harry genau von der Seite an. Man merkte diesem an, dass ihn das Gespräch mit dem Minister mitgenommen hatte.  
„Mom, geh doch bitte schon mit Mistress Umbridge und Minister Fudge vor. Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge mit Harry zu besprechen.“

Molly nickte, da sie sah, dass Harry etwas beschäftigte.  
„Hier entlang bitte! Der Kamin ist gleich da vorne.“   
Während Charlie zusah, wie die drei, einer nach dem andern in den Flammen verschwand, legte er Harry eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter.  
„Was ist los Harry?“ 

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, seufzte und meinte: „ Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, dass Fudge in diesen Kindern den Feind sieht. Ich meine, es sind Kinder verdammt noch mal. Sie sind unschuldig!“

„Ich weiss das, und alle die dir wichtig sind, wissen es auch. Der Rest, da bin ich mir sicher, wirst du auch noch davon überzeugen können. Also gib nicht so leicht auf.   
Das Lachen, und die Freude der Kinder, wird nach und nach die Pessimisten davon überzeugen, dass diese Kinder das Recht auf ein unbeschwertes Leben haben.“

„Ich weiss Charlie! Es fällt mir nur so verdammt schwer, nett zu diesem schleimigen Windbeutel, der sich Minister nennt, zu sein. Ich meine, wo war er während der Schlacht. Warum haben wir ihn nicht gesehen, als wir die vielen Toten und Verletzten geborgen haben. Und warum tut er jetzt so, als ob ihn die Menschen interessieren?  
Wir wissen doch alle, das der einzige Mensch, den Fudge interessiert, Fudge selbst ist.“

Charlie seufzte und wuschelte Harry durch die Haare.   
„Ich weiss Harry, das nennt man Politik. Er ist nett zu dir, weil die Wahlen anstehen, und er sich damit einen Vorteil erhofft.“

„Und da kommt er mit Umbridge an?“ Harry konnte es kaum glauben. „Ist ihm nicht bewusst, was diese Frau uns in unserem fünften Schuljahr alles antat?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass Fudge auch nur die Hälfte davon weiss Harry. Dad arbeitet im Ministerium und hat schon mehrmals mitbekommen, wie Umbridge immer wieder versucht hat, die Angestellten zu manipulieren und zu erpressen.“

„Diese Frau wird einmal für ihr Verhalten zahlen müssen. Daran glaube ich ganz fest. Sie wird leiden müssen, weil sie so viel Leid den Menschen bringt. Sie ist eine schlechte Frau, und ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie so eine hohe Position im Ministerium einnimmt, ohne dass jemand Misstrauisch wird, was ihre Machenschaften betreffen.“

„Da magst du Recht haben Harry. Wie immer, werden die Beweise fehlen.  
Aber wenn es dir wieder besser geht, sollten wir den anderen folgen. Mom wird sich sonst etwas verloren vorkommen.“

Charlies Sorge war jedoch unbegründet.   
Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy waren geübt darin, mit Politikern diplomatisch umzugehen.   
Molly sass gemütlich bei einer Tasse Kaffee in der Küche, als Harry durch den Kamin kam.  
Er vertrug das Flohen heute nicht gut und war ganz blass im Gesicht, als er in die Knie ging. 

Keuchend, die Augen geschlossen, versuchte Harry gegen die Übelkeit anzukommen, die Schubweise durch seinen Körper schoss und ihn an den Rand einer Ohnmacht brachte.  
Doch dann war auch schon Charlie da, der ihm vorsichtig auf die Beine half und ihn stützte, bis Harrys Schwindel nachliess.

„Geht’s wieder Harry? Komm, setz dich lieber an den Tisch.“  
Er half Harry sich hinzusetzen, während Molly ihm eine heisse Tasse Kräutertee hinschob.  
„Hier, Trink ihn, solange er noch heiss ist. Er hilft gegen die Übelkeit.“

Lucius und Narzissa traten zusammen mit den Gästen in die Küche.  
„Und hier, befindet sich die Küche.“ Narzissa schwenkte die rechte Hand gebieterisch hin und her.   
„Die Hauselfen sind darum bemüht, dreimal täglich eine gesunde Mahlzeit auf den Tisch zu bringen.“

„Wie werden die älteren Kinder dann Unterrichtet?“ Umbridge wollte nun wirklich alles wissen.  
Lucius, der an einigen Tagen der Woche, den Unterricht leitete, gab die Antwort.  
„Die Kinder bekommen an vier Tagen pro Woche allgemein Unterricht, und einen Tag in der Woche bereiten wir sie auf Hogwarts vor. Sie lernen viel über die Muggelwelt, aber auch viel über die Zauberwelt. Dinge, die nicht in einem Lehrbuch stehen, sondern die Unterschiede aufzeigt, die beide Seiten so vielfältig macht.“

„Sollen so die schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten aus den Kindern herausgetrieben werden?“  
Umbridge konnte es einfach nicht lassen, weiter ihren Standpunkt aufzuzeigen.

Harry, der sich wieder etwas erholt hatte, merkte wie die Wut aus ihm sprach, als er sich mit eisigem Blick, der unmöglichen Frau zuwandte.   
„Misses Umbridge. Auch wenn ich mich wiederholen muss. Aber ich versichere ihnen, dass die Kinder hier, sowie die Kinder auf Potter Manor, weder schwarzmagische Fähigkeiten besitzen, noch ambitioniert sind, um Todesser zu werden.“

Harry war immer lauter geworden, wurde aber mit einem Blick von Molly in die Schranken gewiesen, so dass er etwas ruhiger, aber dennoch mit kalten Worten weitersprach.  
„Sollten sie noch einmal derartige Anschuldigungen vorbringen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, rechtlich gegen sie vorzugehen. Es ist meine Pflicht diese Kinder zu schützen. Und damit meine ich… Gegen alles Böse auf dieser Welt.  
Machen sie sich mich nicht zu ihrem Feind Dolores. Ich verstehe keinen Spass, wenn es um die Kinder geht.“

Minister Fudge schien zu bemerken, dass seine Untersekretärin eine Grenze überschritten hatte, und versuchte zu retten, was noch zu retten war.  
„Ich bin sicher Mister Potter, Dolores hat dies nicht so gemeint. Sie ist besorgt, um das Wohlergehen der Kinder. Nur ihre Sorge, liess sie so harte Schlüsse ziehen. 

Selbstverständlich denken wir nicht, dass sie hier Schwarzmagier züchten. Das wäre auch unsinnig nicht!  
Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt, soll der Besitzer zweier schwarzmagischen Waisenhäuser sein! Wer würde das schon glauben!“ 

Er ergriff eine verdutzte Dolores, und führte sie hinaus.  
„Ich denke wir haben genug gesehen Mister Potter. Wir werden ihnen unseren Abschlussbericht so schnell als möglich zukommen lassen.  
Ich kann ihnen aber jetzt schon sagen, dass ihrem Projekt keine Steine mehr in den Weg gelegt werden.

Sie werden die Zulassung ohne Einschränkungen erhalten. Für beide Häuser natürlich. Ich muss ihnen sagen, ich bin erstaunt wie professionell, sie alle an diese schwierige Aufgabe herangegangen sind. Sie machen das alles wunderbar. Wirklich wunderbar.“  
Und mit diesen Worten rauschten der Minister und seine Untersekretärin davon.

Geschafft liess sich der Rest auf die Küchenstühle sinken.  
„Uff, die zwei können einem ganz schön an die Nieren gehen.“ Lucius zwinkerte seiner Frau zu. „Das hast du wundervoll gemacht Liebes. Niemand wird jemals wieder an deiner Integrität zweifeln. Du hast ein Talent, welches du uns allen bislang vorenthalten hast.“

Charlie, der zwar neugierig war und wissen wollte, um welches Talent es sich handelte, das Lucius so fasziniert hatte, wagte aber nicht zu fragen, als er Narzissas nächste Worte hörte.

Lächelnd sah Narzissa zu ihrem Mann. Tja, mein Lieber, unterschätze niemals die Frauen. Wir sind vielseitig begabt, auch wenn wir nicht damit hausieren gehen. Passt also lieber auf, dass ich es nicht an euch ausprobiere.“

„Wahr gesprochen Narzissa!“ Molly sah der Frau offen ins Gesicht. Die zwei hatten schon seit einiger Zeit bemerkt, wieviel sie gemeinsam hatten, und verstanden sich ausgezeichnet.  
„So, und jetzt haben wir uns alle etwas zu trinken, und Kreachers leckere Sandwiches verdient.“

Lachend wollte Harry aufstehen, um seinen Hauselfen zu rufen und das Gewünschte zu bestellen.  
„Du bleibst sitzen Harry!“, Lucius war schon dabei, die Anweisung zu geben, als er sich zu Harry umdrehte.

„Hast du schon in den Spiegel geschaut? Du bist immer noch grün im Gesicht. Severus würde uns nie verzeihen, liessen wir dich in dem Zustand arbeiten. Für heute reicht es. Einverstanden?“

Seufzend liess sich Harry wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn ihr mich nicht alle wie ein Kleinkind behandeln würdet.“  
„Und damit Riskieren, dass Severus uns auf der Nase herumtanzt! Ich bitte dich Harry, nicht einmal du bist so leichtsinnig.“

Charlie hatte mal wieder den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen mit dieser Aussage. Alle verstanden was er meinte. Severus würde alle zur Rechenschaft ziehen, sollte Harry auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden.

„Molly, was hältst du davon, mich auf den Gemüsemarkt hier in der Nähe zu begleiten. Wenn ich schon mal Zeit habe, möchte ich Tracy, unsere Küchenelfe, gerne mit frischem Gemüse überraschen. Sie zaubert richtiggehend mit ihren leckeren Rezepten.“

„Gerne Narzissa!“ Molly war froh noch etwas an die frische Luft zu kommen. Es würde ihr helfen, am Abend richtig schlafen zu können.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir alle zusammen gehen?“ Lucius war begeistert von der Idee, eine kurze, kinderlose Zeit zu verbringen. Er liebte den Trubel, den die Racker tagtäglich machten, aber die Chance auf ein paar Stunden Ruhe, war nicht zu verachten.

Auch Harry war sogleich Feuer und Flamme. Charlie, der Harry sowieso überall hin begleitete, als auch Draco, der nicht ausgeschlossen werden wollte, vervollständigten die Gruppe, die sich kurze Zeit später, zu Fuss, auf den Weg zum Gemüsemarkt machte.


	16. Das Attentat

Harry fand es herrlich, Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Viel zu selten war dafür Zeit.  
Das schöne Wetter tat das Seinige dazu, und Harry liess für einmal die Seele baumeln, als er langsam die vielen Stände entlang schlenderte, an denen die Standbetreiber ihre frischen Sachen anpriesen.

Während Molly und Narzissa eifrig dabei waren einzukaufen, begnügten sich die Herren der Schöpfung, plaudernd die Marktstände entlang zu spazieren.   
Ein Aussenstehender, würde diese Szene als Idyllisch bezeichnet haben. Jedenfalls lenkte es die Herren soweit ab, dass sie zum ersten Mal, seit Beendigung des Krieges, ihre Deckung aufgaben, und sich völlig entspannten.

In der Regel stellte dies, seit Kriegsende kein Problem mehr dar, ausser wenn man einen Harry Potter in seinen Reihen hatte. Ein Umstand, den ein Mann, der den Ankömmling sofort erkannte, ausnutzte.   
Der Fremde, ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords, erkannte Potter, den Verräter, auf Anhieb. Ohne zu überlegen zog er seinen Zauberstab, den er, mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen, auf Harry richtete.

Einer alten Marktfrau war es zu verdanken, dass nicht mehr passierte. Ihr Aufschrei, riss Charlie aus seinen Träumereien.  
Im linken Augenwinkel sah er, wie ein Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet war. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er diesen zu Boden gestossen und sich über ihn geworfen.

Im selben Moment traf der Schneidefluch auf Charlie, der sonst mit Sicherheit, Harry getroffen hätte.  
Schnell waren sie umringt von Draco und Lucius, die ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe zogen, um sich mit Flüchen, in Richtung Angreifer, zu verteidigen.

Der Fremde, machte sich aber so schnell als möglich aus dem Staub, als klar war, dass er nicht mehr an Potter herankommen würde.   
Es würde noch mehr Möglichkeiten geben, von denen er eine, zu Nutzen gedachte.

Der Aufprall hatte Harry für einen kurzen Moment, den Atem genommen. Die schwere Last, die auf ihm lag, half dagegen auch nicht besonders.  
Er versuchte unter Charlie hervorzukommen, der benommen über Harry zusammengeklappt war.

Molly und Narzissa waren sofort zu Stelle, um bei Charlie die Wunden zu versorgen, die der Schneidefluch an seinem Körper verursacht hatte.  
Molly, die Harry auf die Füsse zog, umarmte ihn schnell und fragte: „ Bist du in Ordnung Harry?“ 

„Mir fehlt nichts Misses Weasley… Kümmern sie sich lieber um Charlie, der braucht ihre Hilfe dringender“.  
Noch während Harry mit Molly redete, zog er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, um Molly und Narzissa zu verteidigen, die sich mit sorgenvollen Gesichtern um Charlie kümmerten.

„Er verliert zu viel Blut. Wir müssen ihn schnellst möglichst ins St. Mungo Hospital schaffen.“ Narzissas Stimme war die Sorge um Charlie anzuhören.

Draco, der das Ganze mithörte, steckte, nach einem prüfenden Blick in die Menschenmenge, seinen Zauberstab zurück in sein Holster und kniete sich neben seine Mutter.  
„Ich appariere mit ihm ins St. Mungo, und ihr schafft Harry endlich hier weg. Er befindet sich immer noch in Gefahr.“

Lucius drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du es schaffst, dich und Charlie zusammen zu apparieren? Er ist bewusstlos. Er kann nicht mithelfen! Eine falsche Bewegung könnte ihn töten!“

„Das ist mir bewusst Vater! Aber ohne zu übertreiben, kann ich von mir behaupten, der Beste Absolvent der Apparier-Prüfung der letzten zehn Jahre zu sein. Ich weiss von was ich rede. Bedenke auch, dass Blaise und ich immer zusammen unterwegs waren, vor allem, während des Krieges.“

Niemand erhob Widerspruch, nachdem klar war, dass Draco der Beste für den Job war.  
Darauf bedacht, Charlie so wenig als möglich zu bewegen, half Harry Draco dabei, diesen auf die Arme zu nehmen.

„Pass gut auf ihn auf Draco!“  
„Mit meinem Leben Harry, das verspreche ich dir. Und nun mach dass du hier weg kommst. Du bist es, den sie wollen. Du bist noch nicht ausser Gefahr. Um Charlie kümmere ich mich schon.“

Mit diesen Worten apparierte Draco mit Charlie ins St. Mungo, während Lucius und Narzissa eine weinende Molly in die Arme nahmen und gemeinsam mit Harry zurück zum Grimmauldplatz eilten.

In der Zeit, als Narzissa der aufgelösten Molly einen Kräutertee aufbrühte, verständigte Lucius übers Flohnetzwerk, alle andern Weasley Familienmitglieder, die, sobald sie die schreckliche Nachricht erfuhren, her kamen. 

Arthur war unterdessen aus dem Ministerium, direkt ins Mungo gefloht, um sich bei den Medizaubern über Charlies Zustand zu informieren.  
Leider schien die Prognose nicht vielversprechend zu sein.

Nach neuesten Erkenntnissen, sah es nicht gut aus. Charlie hatte viel Blut verloren.  
Ausserdem war bei dem schwarzmagischen Fluch, die Heilung nicht ganz einfach, da die normalen Zauber und Tränke nicht genügten, um die Wunden zu schliessen.  
Ein spezielles Fluchbrech-Einsatzkommando war auf dem Weg, um sich Charlies Verletzungen anzunehmen.

Hermine, die zusammen mit Ron zum Grimmauldplatz gekommen war, nahm Harry in den Arm. „Du kannst nichts dafür Harry! Es ist nicht deine schuld! Verstehst du das?“  
„Ach ja… wessen Schuld dann!“ Harry sah seine Freundin trotzig an. „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann läge Charlie jetzt nicht im St. Mungo.“

Harrys Selbstvorwürfe, waren für Hermine nichts Neues. Harry machte sich immer für alles verantwortlich, was in seiner Nähe geschah.  
Das lag an seiner Vergangenheit mit den Dursleys. Seine sogenannte Familie hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, Harry noch aus der Vergangenheit, zu zerstören. Er war schon früher, für alles was negatives passierte bei seinen Verwandten, zur Verantwortung gezogen worden.

Hermine nahm Harry noch fester in eine Umarmung.   
„Harry James Potter, jetzt hörst du mir einmal genau zu! Du bist nicht schuldig. Dieser Mann, der den Fluch auf euch abgefeuert hat, der hat Schuld, aber nicht du.

Harry sah Hermine wütend an. „Aber er hat auf mich gezielt. Mich hätte es treffen sollen, nicht Charlie.“  
„Das weiss ich Harry! Aber es war Charlies Entscheidung, dich zu schützen.“  
„Und das soll mir jetzt wie helfen? Soll jetzt vielleicht Charlie schuld sein, dass er verletzt wurde!“  
Die letzten Worte schrie Harry Hermine schon fast entgegen. Er riss sich los und verliess den Raum, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er musste an die frische Luft und musste wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. 

Er spürte, wie sich eine Panik Attacke anbahnte und ging schnell hinaus in den Garten, der sich an der Rückseite des Hauses befand.  
Da angekommen, setzte er sich an den kleinen Teich, der vor Jahren von Sirius angelegt worden war, der damals Frösche züchten wollte. Leider wollten sich die Viecher in Sirius Teich nicht heimisch fühlen, und so blieb der Teich zwar bestehen, aber ohne Frösche, Fische, oder Schlangen.   
Die einzigen Viecher, die den Teich liebten, waren die Mücken, die es hier zahlreich gab.

Ein langes Stück Holz, das daneben lag, warf Harry wütend ins Wasser. Er wusste, er benahm sich ungerecht und dämlich, konnte aber nicht aus seiner Haut.

Hermine, schaute unterdessen, etwas ratlos, zu Ron, der seinem Freud besorgt nachsah.  
„Das Beste wird sein, du verständigst den Professor. Der kommt vielleicht eher an Harry heran. Ich bleibe unterdessen bei ihm und pass auf, dass er nichts anstellt.“

Hermine küsste ihren Freund sanft auf den Mund. „Auch wenn du Recht hast Ron, würde ich es dem Professor lieber nicht sagen. Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass er ausflippen wird.  
Aber erfahren muss er es natürlich. Nur manchmal frage ich mich, warum es immer an mir hängen bleibt, die schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen!“

„Das liegt ganz einfach daran, dass du die einzige bist, mit so etwas wie ein Gespür für Diplomatie, Schatz.“ Und mit diesen abschliessenden Worten, nahm Ron seine Angebetete in den Arm und küsste sie tief, fest und liebevoll auf den Mund.

Hermine fühlte sich in solchen Augenblicken behütet und wusste, warum sie sich in Ron verliebt hatte. Auch wenn dieser nicht der Mann war, der seine Liebe gross in die Welt hinaus schrie, so waren es seine Gesten, seine Umarmungen, und seine Küsse, die Hermine davon überzeugten, in Ron den Mann fürs Leben gefunden zu haben.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Keine fünf Minuten, nachdem Hermine den Professor informiert hatte, rauschte ein wütender Severus in die Küche am Grimmauldplatz.   
Sich um Ruhe bemühend, schaute er sich um, in der Hoffnung Harry zu entdecken, damit er ihn erwürgen konnte. Natürlich war dieser nicht da wo er sein sollte.

„Wo ist er?“ Nur diese drei Worte waren zu hören. Aber der Ton, mit dem der Tränkemeister diese eine Frage stellte, der war eisig.   
Severus selbst, konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so wütend war. 

„Harry ist hinten im Garten, Severus. Aber in deinem Zustand lasse ich dich nicht zu ihm. Zuerst wirst du dich beruhigen!“ Lucius war der Einzige im Raum, von dem sich Severus etwas sagen lassen würde und wusste den Umstand, zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

Bei jedem anderen, ausser vielleicht Narzissa, wäre Severus in den Garten gestürmt. Aber auf Lucius Rat und Vernunft, war schon immer Verlass gewesen.  
Lucius war seit Jahren der Ruhepol in Severus Leben. Das war heute nicht anders als früher.

„Hier, trink erst einen Kräutertee, der beruhigt dich!“ Narzissa schenkte Severus eine Tasse des heissen Getränks ein, während Lucius ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen Stuhl drückte.  
„Ron ist bei ihm und passt auf ihn auf. Harry geht es gut Severus. Er ist nur etwas verwirrt und mitgenommen.“

Severus`s Hände zitterten, als er die Tasse zum Mund führte, um einen Schluck zu trinken.  
Narzissa, der das nicht entging, nahm diesem die Tasse aus der Hand, nahm beide Hände, umfasste sie und drückte mit sanftem Druck zu. Es sollte den Tränkemeister beruhigen.

„Harry braucht dich stark Sev. Das weisst du. Aber wenn du einmal einen Rat, oder jemanden brauchst, der gut zuhören kann… Du weisst, ich bin immer für dich da.“

Um keine Antwort geben zu müssen, nahm er seine Teetasse vom Tisch, trank noch einen Schluck, bevor er sie endgültig auf den Tisch zurück stellte, aufstand… sich zu Narzissa hinunterbeugte, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. „Danke!“, flüsterte er ihr leise zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich definitiv auf den Weg zu Harry machte, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, dass es seinem Liebsten gut ging.

Bei Ron, der auf der Treppe am Hinterausgang sass, blieb der Tränkemeister stehen.  
„Er hat sich nicht mehr bewegt, seit er sich hingesetzt hat. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie gekommen sind Professor. Ich weiss nicht wie ich an ihn herankommen soll, wenn er in dieser Stimmung ist. Vielleicht haben sie ja mehr Glück als Hermine und ich.“ Ron klang müde und frustriert.

Severus nickte zustimmend. „Ich hoffe doch, dass ich an Harry herankommen werde. Schliesslich habe ich ein paar Möglichkeiten, die sie beide nicht haben.“  
Severus lächelte leicht.

„Vielleicht darf ich sie bitten, uns ein Zimmer vorbereiten zu lassen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry hier bleiben möchte, bis es Charlie besser geht. Und da das Mungo von hier aus schneller erreichbar ist, vermute ich, werden wir die nächste Tage hier verbringen müssen.“  
„Selbstverständlich Professor! Narzissa hat die ehemalige Suite von Sirius, für Harry reserviert. Er ist schliesslich der Besitzer dieses Hauses.“

Ron wusste, dass Narzissa zusammen mit seiner Mutter, das Haus so strukturiert hatte, dass Harry seine eigene Suite hatte, wenn er am Grimmauldplatz weilte. Er wusste nur nicht wie Harry auf Sirius alte Unterkunft reagieren würde. Es war zwar alles renoviert und alle Möbel erneuert worden, aber Sirius war zu Lebzeiten die Person gewesen, die Harry als Vaterersatz ziemlich nahe gekommen war. Sein Tod war immer noch ein wunder Punkt in Harrys Leben.

Severus trat unterdessen leise an Harry heran. Dieser sass regungslos am Teich, ohne etwas um sich herum war zunehmen.   
Etwas umständlich, weil er seinen Umhang nicht beschmutzen wollte, liess sich Severus neben seinem Schatz ins Gras nieder. 

„Warum sitzt du alleine hier draussen Harry?“ Severus wusste, er musste behutsam vorgehen, damit er sich nicht vor ihm verschloss.  
„Wie soll ich den andern in die Augen schauen, wenn ich es doch bin, der für Charlies Verletzung verantwortlich ist.“ Severus musste schon genau hinhören, um diese geflüsterten Worte zu verstehen.

„Oh mein Harry! Du kannst nicht die ganze Welt retten. Du bist nicht an allem schuld, was diese Welt an Bösem zu bieten hat. Warum willst du nicht einsehen, dass dir niemand, an dem was heute passiert ist, die Schuld gibt. Alle machen sich um dich, genau so grosse Sorgen, wie um Charlie.“  
Noch während er sprach, schlang Severus seine Arme um Harry und zog diesen zu sich heran. Seine Emotionen drohten ihn zu überwältigen.  
„Merlin, bin ich froh, dass du unverletzt bist. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es noch einmal ertragen könnte, dich so verletzt daliegen zu sehen, wie vor ein paar Monaten.“  
Severus küsste seinen Partner zärtlich auf die Schläfen, und wanderte küssend weiter hinunter, in Richtung erotisch geschwungenem Mund.

Harry, der es nicht erwarten konnte, die weichen Lippen seines Liebsten auf seinen zu spüren, öffnete sie ein wenig, um beide Zungen in einem erotischen Liebesspiel aufeinander treffen zu lassen.   
Ihre Atmung wurde hektischer, die Zärtlichkeiten intensiver. 

Severus war der erste, der den Kuss beendete, da ihm bewusst war, dass sie sich noch in der Öffentlichkeit befanden und sich zu jedem Zeitpunkt Zuschauer einfinden konnten.

Ausserdem pochte seine Erregung schmerzhaft in seiner Hose und er wollte Harrys Verletzlichkeit nicht ausnützen, vor allem, da er dessen Erregung an seinem Schenkel spürte.   
Alles was er sich jetzt wünschte, war Harry in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen, um sich ausgiebig mit dessen Schwanz zu beschäftigen, aber das musste warten.

Harry wollte zuerst erfahren, ob Charlie überleben würde.  
Gemeinsam mit Severus, hatte Harry die Kraft, den wartenden Personen entgegen zu treten, um sich deren vorwurfsvolle Gesichter, wie er glaubte, anzusehen.

Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass er sich irrte. Molly sah ihn zwar mit verweinten Augen an, aber es lag kein Vorwurf in ihrem Blick. Im Gegenteil…  
Kaum betraten sie gemeinsam die Küche, wurde er von ihr umarmt, und von George mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln begrüsst.

Mit Erleichterung hörte er, dass sich Bill, zusammen mit dem Fluchbrech-Einsatzkommando, Charlies Verletzung angenommen hatte und alles für eine Heilung getan wurde.

Erst vor kurzem war die erlösende Nachricht gekommen, dass Charlies Zustand zwar noch kritisch, er aber endlich ausser Lebensgefahr war.  
Severus, der nach dieser guten Nachricht dafür sorgte, dass von den Hauselfen, ein paar Sandwiches zubereitet wurden, fühlte sich erleichtert und ass mit gutem Appetit.

Severus sah, dass sich Harry an einem Sandwiches versuchte und enthielt sich eines Kommentares, als er merkte, wie Harry, nach ein paar Bissen, das Sandwiches weglegte.

Er liess es für heute auf sich beruhen. Sollte Harry auch morgen noch zu wenig zu sich nehmen, würde ihm Severus wieder einmal ein paar Nährtränke verabreichen.  
Für heute wollte er nicht mehr mit Harry über die Notwendigkeit von regelmässigen Malzeiten diskutieren.

Ein Blick in Harrys bleiches Gesicht, zeigte ihm, dass seine Entscheidung, hier zu übernachten, die Richtige war.   
„Narzissa, wärst du so freundlich, uns Harrys Zimmer zu zeigen? Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass dieser junge Mann ins Bett kommt.“

Narzissa und Molly sahen lächelnd zu den zwei Verliebten. So verschieden die zwei auch schienen, passten sie doch perfekt zusammen. Da wo der eine Hilfe brauchte, war der andere da und umgekehrt.  
Die Räume in die Narzissa sie führte, waren wie zu erwarten, einem Hausherrn angemessen. Severus bemerkte mit Kennerblick, die teure, aber geschmackvolle Einrichtung, die von den Malfoys, für Harry ausgesucht worden war.

Harry sah, ausser dem riesigen Bett, das der Mittelpunkt des Schlafzimmers war, nicht viel. Nicht das geschmackvolle Badezimmer, das direkt ans Schlafzimmer angrenzte, oder das riesige Wohnzimmer, mit eingegliederter Bibliothek, wurde vom Hausherrn eines Blickes gewürdigt. Dieser sah nur das einladende Bett, welches ihn magisch anzog. Er kuschelte sich in die Decken und sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu Severus, der sich langsam auszog, um sich zu seinem Liebsten zu legen.

Harrys Anblick, wie er sich auf dem Bett räkelte, liess seine Erregung wieder wachsen, so dass er schnell zu Harry unter die Decke schlüpfte, darauf bedacht, dass dieser seine Erregung nicht zu Gesicht bekam.

Harry kuschelte sich, ohne sexuelle Hintergedanken, an Severus. Dessen Herzschlag, sein Geruch, und die Wärme seiner Haut, beruhigten Harry, dass er Augenblicke später, in einen tiefen Schlaf abdriftete und Severus mit einem Riesenproblem in der Pyjamahose alleine liess.

Severus versuchte wirklich, es Harry gleich zu tun und einzuschlafen, aber die Angst, die er heute um Harry hatte, hielt ihn Wach. Nach ein paar Stunden, erhob er sich, zog sich seinen Umhang über den Pyjama, verliess die Suite und begab sich in die Küche, in der Hoffnung, dass ein Glas warme Milch ihn Müde machen würde.

Obwohl es schon spät war, war er nicht alleine, als er die Küche betrat. Lucius und sein Sohn Draco sassen bei einer Tasse heisser Schokolade am Küchentisch und sprachen von Charlies Mann, der von Draco angefloht und über die Ereignisse informiert worden war.

Etwas beschämt musste sich Severus eingestehen, dass er nicht einen Moment an Charlies Mann gedacht hatte. Nur Draco, hatte beim Ministerium, in der Abteilung für Notfälle, einen Notportschlüssel für Jessy beantragt, der am frühen Morgen, Jessy an den Grimmauldplatz bringen würde.

Lucius wurde Severus`s Anwesenheit gewahr, und bot auch diesem einen Becher des süssen Getränks an.  
„Jetzt setz dich schon hin Severus und bleib nicht im Türrahmen stehen. Wir reden nur über Charlie, da störst du überhaupt nicht.“

„Für mich wird es sowieso Zeit ins Bett zu gehen“, meinte Draco, der ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, als er aufstand, um endlich ins Bett zu gehen.  
„Ich habe mich morgen mit George zum Duellieren verabredet. Wir wollen den Kidis zeigen, was sie mit den einzelnen Zaubersprüchen alles machen können, wenn sie sie vereinen.“

„Gute Nacht ihr zwei. Und macht nicht mehr so lange. Ihr wollt doch morgen ausgeschlafen sein, wenn ihr Charlies Mann kennenlernt.


	17. Das erste Mal

Harry erwachte sehr früh am nächsten Morgen und spürte, den nun schon gewohnten Körper, seines Schatzes, neben sich.  
Er setzte sich etwas auf, damit er das entspannte Gesicht seines Liebsten, beim Schlafen beobachten konnte.

Die friedvolle Atmosphäre… die kleinen Seufzer, die Severus während des Schlafens von sich gab… liessen Harry lächeln. Trotz der Anspannung des gestrigen Tages, war es ein Moment, den nur er sah und der ihm die Liebe, die er für diesen Mann empfand, nahe brachte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und er spürte seine Morgenlatte, die sich schmerzlich gegen seinen Bauch drückte.

Leise um Severus nicht zu wecken, fuhr er zu seiner pochenden Erregung und umschloss diese mit seiner Hand.  
Ein leises Keuchen entglitt seinem Mund, als er seinen Schwanz verwöhnte. Es fühlte sich verrucht, aber geil an, sich neben seinem schlafenden Freund, einen runterzuholen.

Gut wusste er nicht, dass Severus seit der ersten Bewegung, die Harry gemacht hatte, wach war.   
Daher liess er sich gehen und befasste sich ausgiebig mit seinem Schwanz und seinen prall gefüllten Eiern, die er zwischendurch massierte und sie mit dem Daumen aneinander rieb.  
Harrys leises Keuchen, brachte auch Severus an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Die Erregung seines Schatzes war auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Sein Schwanz zuckte und er konnte die ersten Lusttropfen spüren, die feucht an seinem Glied hinunterliefen.

Bald schon hielt er die Anspannung, sich schlafend zu stellen, nicht mehr aus. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen drehte er sich zu Harry und zog ihn in eine schmerzhafte Umarmung. Seine Lippen fanden die seines Gegenübers, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte, und von seiner Erregung abliess, verlegen und rot im Gesicht.

„Nein Harry, hör nicht auf. Du weisst gar nicht wie sehr es mich anmacht, dir bei der Selbstbefriedigung zuzusehen.“  
Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, küsste er Harry auf jede Stelle des Gesichts, bevor er sich nach unten, zu dessen Hals, über eine kleine Mulde in der Halsbeuge, zu den Brustwarzen weiter vor tastete, um diese dann hingebungsvoll mit Mund und Zähnen zu reizen und zu verwöhnen.

Er führte ihrer beider Hände zusammen, und brachte sie an Harrys Erregung. Mit einem langsamen Rhythmus fuhr er mit seiner und mit Harrys Hand gemeinsam am Penis hoch und runter. Langsam, den Druck immer wieder etwas erhöhend, wichsten sie gemeinsam Harrys zuckenden und feuchten Schwanz. 

Um besseren Zugang zu Harrys Brustwarzen zu haben, schob er sich mit gespreizten Beinen über Harry und setzte sich auf dessen Oberschenkel. Durch diese Stellung, berührten sich ihre beiden Glieder, was Harry an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb.  
Sein keuchen wurde intensiver, als Severus die Hüften bewegte.  
„Oh Severus… ich… kann…bald…oh…oh…!“ Harry war keines klaren Gedankens mehr fähig. 

Severus führte seinen Schwanz zu Harrys und umschloss beide mit seiner Faust.   
„Harrys Aufschrei, war Musik in seinen Ohren und sendete direkte Impulse in seinen zuckenden, nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Schwanz.

Harry, der nicht weniger erregt war, stiess mit seinem Schwanz in Severus Faust, das Gefühl auskostend, den Schwanz seines Liebhabers an seinem zu spüren.

Da Severus ahnte, dass Harry nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, liess er von Harrys Glied ab, zog sich etwas zurück, und kniete sich zwischen Harrys Beine, die er sanft spreizte.  
Zärtlich fuhr er an den Innenseiten von Harrys Schenkeln entlang, und verteilte auf seinem Weg hinauf, sanfte Schmetterlingsküsse.

Harrys lustvolles Stöhnen war für Severus fast zu viel und er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht alleine von Harrys Anblick, zu kommen.  
In Harrys Mitte angekommen, nahm er das zuckende Glied einmal ganz in den Mund, fuhr die ganze Länge mit der Zunge einmal hoch und wieder runter.

Severus liebte den salzigen Geschmack, von Harrys Lusttropfen. Immer schneller bewegte er seinen Mund und verwöhnte so Harrys Schwanz. Seine talentierte Zunge, stiess in die Ritze des steinharten Gliedes seines Liebsten.  
Harry wurde hektischer und versuchte von unten hinauf in Severus`s Mund zu stossen, was von diesem aber gekonnt unterbunden wurde. 

Er war noch nicht fertig mit seiner süssen Tortur, und wollte nicht, dass Harry zu früh kam.  
Severus entliess den Schwanz aus seinem Mund, und ergriff sanft die Beine seines Schatzes, winkelte sie etwas an, und drückte sie in Richtung Harrys Brust.  
Sich nach vorne beugend, küsste er Harry zärtlich und flüsterte ihm Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr.

Harrys lustvolles Stöhnen und Keuchen war die süsse Belohnung dafür.  
„Oh…Severus…ich halte das nicht…mehr aus, keuchte Harry, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste.  
„Bitte schlafe mit mir Severus, ich will dich ganz spüren.“

Mit lustverhangenem Blick sah Severus zu Harry hinunter: „Bist du dir sicher Harry! Ich will das du dir wirklich sicher bist… dass du bereit bist.“

„Gott ja, Severus. Ich will dich, ich begehre dich und will von dir gevögelt werden.“ Harry weinte fast vor unterdrückter Lust. „Ich will dich jetzt!“  
Ein tiefes Grollen begleitete Harrys Stimme, als eine neue Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper fuhr.

Das war alles was Severus wollte. Er wollte spüren, dass sein Schatz bereit war.  
Innig küsste er Harry, bevor er sich wieder der pulsierenden Erregung seines Schatzes widmete.

Mit der Zunge leckte er sich einen Weg vom tropfenden Schwanz zu Harrys geschwollenen Eiern, und nahm auch diese in den Mund, zog mit seinen Zähnen an Harrys Sack, und wanderte mit der Zunge zu seinem angestrebten Ziel. Er spreizte mit beiden Händen Harrys Arschbacken und zum ersten Mal leckte Severus mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Anus, der zuckend auf die ungewohnte Berührung reagierte.

„Merlin Severus! Stöhnte Harry, mach weiter. Gott… ist das Geil…“   
Harry stöhnte und Keuchte, als Severus mit seiner Zungenspitze leicht in die Öffnung stupste und damit Wellen der Erregung über Harry hinweg brachen. 

Severus leckte, stupste und umkreiste den Muskelring, der sich nicht lange wehrte und Harry spürte, wie Severus mit der Zunge tiefer in das zuckende Loch eindrang.   
Severus spreizte mit den Händen Harrys Backen noch weiter, und der Anblick, des leicht geweiteten Loches, das glänzend von Severus Speichel, zuckend nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, brachten Severus Schwanz dazu, eine ansehnliche Menge von Flüssigkeit abzusondern, was das Eindringen seines Schwanzes in Harrys Loch, erleichtern würde. Dennoch rief Severus, mit Stabloser Magie, sein Lubricant zu sich, öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Flasche, und entnahm ihr eine ausreichende Menge des Gleitgels. 

Selbst bis zum äussersten erregt, viel es ihm schwer, nicht gleich mit seinem Schwanz in das zuckende Loch seines Liebsten einzudringen, um Harry mit kraftvollen Stössen ins Nirwana zu ficken.

Der eine Finger, den Severus bald ohne Probleme in Harrys Loch einführen konnte, wurde bald von einem zweiten und einem dritten Finger begleitet.   
Scherenartige Bewegungen weiteten Harry immer mehr und der anfängliche Schmerz, wurde von einer aufwallenden Erregung und einem leichten Brennen und Ziehen ersetzt, die Harry an den Rand eines Orgasmus brachten.

Um dies zu verhindern, griff sich Harry zwischen die Beine, um seine Eier davon abzuhalten sich zusammen zu ziehen, um zu ejakulieren.   
„Fuck Severus, fick mich endlich, ich kann nicht mehr. Dein Vorspiel ist die reinste Tortur.“ Harry konnte in seiner Lust nicht anders, als mit seinem Schwanz immer wieder in seine Faust zu stossen, während seine andere Hand seine Eier quetschten.

Severus`s Finger fickten ihn immer schneller. Er drückte sein geweitetes Loch dieser süssen Qual entgegen, während Severus Stöhnen und Keuchen immer lauter wurde.   
Harry stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als er spürte, wie ihn die Finger verliessen. Er sah mit Lustverhangenen Blick zu Severus, der mit geübten Fingern eine angemessene Menge Gleitgel auf sein prall gefülltes Glied gab und ein paarmal in seine Faust stiess, um das Lubricant zu verteilen. 

Severus musste die Augen schliessen. Zu stark waren die Emotionen seines Geliebten, um sie ohne Orgasmus zu erleben. Stöhnend liess er von seinem Schwanz ab, nahm Harrys Hände, die immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, die Hoden zu malträtieren und nahm Harrys Mund in Beschlag während seine Finger ein letztes Mal in dessen Loch stiessen. Das glitschige Gel verursachte bei den Stossbewegungen schmatzende Laute, die Beide vor Erregung erzittern liessen.

„Bitte Severus…“ Harrys abgehackte Atmung, die flehenden Blicke, brachten Severus Schwanz dazu, noch härter und noch feuchter zu werden. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und Harrys Ausruf: „Fick mich endlich richtig!“ liessen die letzten Bedenken verschwinden, und endlich, quälend langsam, drang Severus in Harry ein.

Dieser versteifte sich anfangs, da die Grösse eines Schwanzes und das absolute Gefühl zum Bersten gefüllt zu sein, mit drei Fingern einfach nicht zu erreichen war.   
Die pralle Männlichkeit in seinem Arsch, war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. 

Severus verharrte still, als er seinen Schwanz ganz in Harrys Loch eingeführt hatte. Der Drang zuzustossen war fast nicht zu unterdrücken. Severus kämpfte mit seiner Erregung. Er wollte Harry um den Verstand vögeln und wusste doch, dass dieser in seiner Unerfahrenheit für ein solch schnelles Tempo noch nicht bereit war.

Erst als er spürte, wie sich Harry entspannte, kreiste er sein Becken, um seinen Schwanz zu Stossbewegungen zu verleiten, ohne zu stark drücken zu müssen. Langsam baute er einen Rhythmus auf, den Harry immer weiter und weiter trieb. Er unterwarf sich ganz der Dominanz des Älteren. 

„Ja, fuck…Ja…oh…komm Severus…ja…ja…genau dort…ja…oh mein Gott…ahahahahah!  
Sev…. Fuck…“ Harrys Schreie wurden immer lauter und die Häufigkeit, mit der der Tränkemeister Harrys Lustpunkt traf... 

Die konstante Malträtierung seiner Prostata, liess Harry vor lustvollem Schmerz fast schon weinerlich aufstöhnen und aufschreien.  
Severus stiess immer wieder aus verschiedenen Winkeln in Harrys zuckendes Loch. Sein Schwanz stiess immer härter und wilder zu. Tiefer und tiefer rammte er seinen Schwanz in Harrys Arsch. Unter Keuchen und Stöhnen, umfasste er Harrys Nippel, kniff schmerzhaft hinein und liess die Schmerzensschreie, die von lustvollen Gestöhne abgelöst wurden, in seine überbordende Erregung mit einfliessen.

Severus merkte, wie sich sein Orgasmus anbahnte. Er spürte, wie sich seine Hoden in spasmischen Bewegungen zusammenzogen. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass er bald abspritzen würde.

Er ergriff Harrys pochende Härte und pumpte sie im gleichen Rhythmus, wie er in Harry stiess. Harrys schrie noch lauter und Severus merkte, wie Harrys Loch sich enger um seinen Schwanz schloss, bevor Harrys Sperma aus ihm heraus schoss. 

„Ah… ich komme Sev. Ahahahahah!“ Harry ergoss sich Schubweise über seinen eigenen Oberkörper und über Severus Hand.   
Harrys zuckender Arsch, der Severus Penis umschloss, liessen ihn noch ein, zwei Mal tief in Harry stossen, bevor auch er sich schreiend ergoss. Sein Sperma füllte den Arsch seines Liebsten, dessen zusammenziehender Anus, das Sperma, wieder aus dem Loch hinauslaufen liess.

Beide atmeten schwer. Ihre Körper waren mit Schweissperlen übersäht.   
Severus liess sich neben Harry nieder, nachdem sein Schwanz aus Harrys Loch glitt und nahm seinen Liebsten fest in die Arme, um ihn mit zärtlichen Küssen zu überhäufen.

„Du bist unglaublich Harry, weisst du das?“  
Harry war, nun da seine Erregung am Abklingen war, wieder verlegen. Schliesslich wurde ihm jetzt erst bewusst, was er alles in seiner Geilheit gesagt und geschrien hatte.  
Oder seine Schamlosigkeit, die er an den Tag gelegt hatte. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, jemals so von Geilheit besessen zu sein, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war.

Severus, dem die Verlegenheit seines jüngeren Liebhabers nicht entgangen war, versuchte Harry mit einem innigen Kuss, die Verlegenheit zu nehmen.  
„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein Harry. Du warst wunderbar.“

„Ich war schamlos! Das wolltest du doch sagen. So vulgär und völlig deplatziert. Du denkst sicher, ich bin ein Flittchen, ein Freak, ein Versager, dessen Verhalten an Peinlichkeit nicht zu überbieten ist.“

Severus liess Harry los, sah ihm aber tief in die Augen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, das was wir heute zusammen erlebt haben, zu verurteilen. Nichts davon ist vulgär, oder falsch. Das was wir zusammen erleben durften, ist ein Geschenk Harry, das nicht alle Paare erleben. 

Absolutes Vertrauen ist nötig, um sich so fallen zu lassen, wie du es heute getan hast. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du das verteufelst. Ich liebe dich Harry, und ich bin stolz, dass du mir so sehr vertraust, um mir dein grösstes Geschenk zu geben.“

„Und was soll das sein Sev?“ Harry war noch nicht ganz überzeugt von Severus Worten.  
„Deine Jungfräulichkeit Harry. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie Stolz ich bin, dieses wertvolle Geschenk von dir erhalten zu haben.“

„Du bist also nicht enttäuscht, dass ich so…?“ Harry wusste nicht, wie er sein Verhalten anders als Vulgär beschreiben sollte, und da Sev so negativ auf dieses Wort reagiert hatte, brach Harry einfach mitten im Satz ab.  
„Ich könnte niemals enttäuscht von dir sein Harry. Ich liebe dich. Weisst du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, mit dir zu schlafen? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich mir einen runterholte, als ich mit deiner Pflege, im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts, fertig war. Ich war die ganze Zeit, die ich mit dir zusammen war, erregt. Mehr als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben.“

Zärtlich küsste Severus Harry. „Am liebsten würde ich dich den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Bett lassen, so sehr sehne ich mich nach deinem Körper, deiner Zärtlichkeit, und natürlich nach deiner Geilheit, die der Meinen in nichts nachsteht.   
Also wenn du dich deswegen als ein Freak bezeichnest, dann bin ich auch einer.“

Und endlich verstand Harry, was Severus ihm zu verstehen geben wollte. Er war kein Freak. Der Sex, war Ausdruck ihrer Liebe zueinander, und nichts Schmutziges oder Anrüchiges.   
„Ich liebe dich auch Severus! Von ganzem Herzen.“ Harry warf sich Severus, mit einem Aufschrei, in die Arme. Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, die von seiner Freude her rührten.

Severus und Harry blieben noch ein paar Minuten aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Liebesnest, bevor sie sich aufrafften, um sich ihre von Schweiss und Sperma bedeckten Körper, bei einer warmen Dusche zu säubern, bevor sie sich hinunter wagten, wo sie schon von einer wissenden Meute in Empfang genommen wurden.


	18. Jessy Trenton-Weasley oder der Besuch im St. Mungo

Molly war schon dabei den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen, als sie die beiden Nachzügler entdeckte und stellte die Sachen wieder auf den Tisch.

„Severus, Harry! Schön, dass ihr es doch noch geschafft habt“, meinte Molly diplomatisch.  
Ein Blick in die strahlenden Gesichter, oder die verschlungenen Hände, sagten ihr alles, was sie wissen musste. Die zwei waren in ihrer Beziehung, einen Schritt weiter gegangen.  
Molly hätte sich zwar gewünscht, es wäre noch nicht so schnell passiert, aber sie akzeptierte, dass die beiden zusammen gehörten. Da spielte es keine Rolle ob sie verheiratet waren oder nicht.  
Obwohl, wenn sie es aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtete, konnte man dies auch von Ron und Hermine sagen. Sollten die zwei denn auch schon ... Molly weigerte sich weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Von Draco war ein solches Einfühlungsvermögen, wie Molly es an den Tag legte, nicht zu erwarten. Schliesslich waren die Geräusche, die er vor kurzem aus der Suite der zwei hörte, doch recht eindeutig gewesen.  
„Na Harry, gehörst du nun endlich auch zu den Erwachsenen. Lange genug hat es ja gedauert, bis du Onkel Severus rangelassen hast. Ich hätte dir schon vor Wochen sagen können, dass Sev der Richtige für dich ist.“ 

Severus, der nicht wollte, dass sich Harrys Verlegenheit noch verstärkte, unterband mit einem wütenden Blick in Richtung seines Patensohnes: „Es reicht Draco“, dessen leicht dahin gesagten Worte.

„Ich bin ja schon still Onkel Sev. Du kennst mich ja. Ich kann einfach nicht die Klappe halten. Aber ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern. Versprochen!“  
Draco konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ihr zwei saht aber auch zuckersüss aus, wie ihr Händchenhaltend in die Küche gekommen seid.“

Narzissa, die Harrys Verlegenheit bemerkte, schlug ihrem Sohn leicht auf den Arm.  
„Jetzt lass Harry endlich in Ruhe Draco.“ Der arme Junge kommt vor Verlegenheit nicht einmal dazu, sein Frühstück zu essen.

Und wirklich. Harry stocherte, mit glühenden Wangen, in seinem Rührei herum, das unterdessen zu einem unansehnlichen, gelben Klumpen mutiert war. Harry war verlegen. Und wenn man bedachte, wie verletzlich, seine neu entdeckte Sexualität, ihn machte, war es auch nicht verwunderlich. Harrys Verwandte hatten auch in der Hinsicht, ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Severus, der wusste wie weit Harrys Körper von einem gesunden Gewicht entfernt war, wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzten, aber immer nachgeben, wollte er auch nicht mehr.

„Harry“! Severus sah seinen Liebsten streng an. „Du wirst nicht mit leerem Magen, ins St. Mungo gehen. Also entweder du isst dein Frühstück“ ... den Kopf zu Molly hin drehend ... Das übrigens ganz ausgezeichnet ist“ ... Den Kopf wieder zu Harry hindrehend … „Oder wir bleiben heute zu Hause. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“  
Harry sah Severus flehend an. „Ich schaff einfach nicht mehr Severus. Ich bin satt, voll bis oben hin.“

„Oh nein junger Mann!“ Dieser Einwand kam nicht etwa von Severus, sondern von Lucius, der bis anhin keinen Kommentar abgegeben hatte, im Moment jedoch die Geduld zu verlieren schien.  
„Du kannst vielleicht Severus um den kleinen Finger wickeln, aber glaub mir, bei mir kommst du mit schmollen nicht durch. Du bist zu mager, um jedes Mal, wenn dir etwas nicht in den Kram passt, dein Essen zu verweigern.“

Und, um noch einmal zu verdeutlichen, dass er es ernst meinte, schlug Lucius mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Ausserdem, bist du zu alt, um jeden Tag dieselbe Leier abzuziehen. Du musst essen, um ein paar Pfunde auf deine Rippen zu bekommen. So wie wir es auch, ohne zu murren, tun. Also bitte, erspare uns in Zukunft, deine Kindereien.“

Harry sah Lucius verletzt an. „Ich benehme mich nicht kindisch wie du zu Glauben scheinst. Im Gegensatz zu euch, habe ich keine Erfahrung mit so grossen Portionen. Ich durfte mein ganzes Leben lang nicht genug essen.

Und auf einmal soll ich diese riesigen Mengen vertilgen!“ Harry liess ein spöttisches Lachen erklingen.  
„Ihr alle könnt mich mal. Ich kann immer nur einen Schritt auf einmal gehen, wenn ich euch damit enttäusche, dann tut es mir leid, ist aber nun mal nicht zu ändern.“  
Harrys Zufriedenheit, die er seit heute Morgen fühlte, war verschwunden. Das Wissen, immer wieder aufs Neue, alle Menschen in seiner Nähe, zu enttäuschen, liess ihn sich wieder klein und zu nichts zu gebrauchen, fühlen.

Wütend auf sich und die ganze Welt, stürmte er aus der Küche, nur um in eine Horde lärmender Kinder hineinzulaufen, die, von den Hauselfen betreut, ihr Frühstück im grossen Speisezimmer, welches sich direkt neben der Küche befand, einnahmen. 

Die Freude der Jugendlichen war natürlich gross, als sie den berühmten Harry Potter erkannten, der wie eine Furie hineingestürzt kam.  
Alle wollten natürlich mit ihm plaudern, oder hatten Fragen, über ihr neues Zuhause.  
Kreacher, der den Stundenplan der aufgedrehten Rasselbande, im Kopf hatte, liess sich jedoch nicht erweichen und scheuchte die Meute, zu ihrem Unterricht.

„Nichts da Master Tobias. Sie wissen genau, dass Master Draco und Master George darauf warten, mit ihnen die Flugstunde abzuhalten. Also denken sie gut nach, ob sie sich verspäten möchten. Wie sie alle wissen, ist die Strafe für zu spät kommen, eine Woche Flugverbot.“

Keiner der Kinder wollte eine Strafe riskieren. Nach einem lauten: „ Auf Wiedersehen Harry“, und dem Versprechen, das dieser abgab, nämlich bald einmal zu den Unterrichtsstunden zu kommen, liefen die Kinder, so schnell als möglich, nach draussen, wo sie schon von den beiden Lehrern, George und Draco, erwartet wurden. 

Innert kürzester Zeit, war das Speisezimmer, wie leergefegt. Harry, der sich unterdessen wieder beruhigt hatte, wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machen, als er Severus erblickte, der an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, die ganze Szenerie mit angesehen hatte.

Langsam trat Harry auf Severus zu und blieb, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet, kurz vor seinem Liebsten stehen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich ausgerastet bin. Ich weiss, es ist euch gegenüber unfair, aber ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut. Ich weiss nicht, was ich noch tun kann, damit alle zufrieden sind. Ich kann es nicht und das deprimiert mich. Dabei versuche ich es schon die ganze Zeit. Sag mir Severus: Warum genügt das nicht?“

„Nein Harry! Sieh mich an. Du bist es nicht, der sich entschuldigen muss.“  
Severus trat auf Harry zu. „Ich erwarte zu viel von dir. Ich sollte dich nicht unter Druck setzen, aber ich habe einfach Angst um dich. Angst, dass du dich zu sehr in deinen Aufgaben verlierst und wieder krank wirst. Das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, aber vielleicht hilft es dir zu verstehen, weshalb ich so reagiert habe.“

Severus sah traurig lächelnd in das offene Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Harry sah so unschuldig, so rein aus … Severus musste schlucken als er sah, wie das Strahlen in die Augen seines Liebsten zurückkehrte. Er musste sich beherrschen, Harry nicht auf der Stelle zu Boden zu werfen und ihn gleich hier um den Verstand zu lieben.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert Severus.“ Lächelnd schloss Harry den Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Liebsten. Nach einem Blick in die Halle, ob sie auch wirklich alleine waren, gab Harry seinem Verlangen nach, und küsste seinen Tränkemeister innig.

„Übrigens, habe ich dir noch gar nicht für deine Gutenachtgeschichte gedankt. Ich bin gespannt, wie sie endet, falls du Lust hast, sie mir heute Abend weiter zu erzählen.“

 

Auch Lucius wurde verziehen, nachdem auch der sein Fehlverhalten einsah.  
Aber auch Harry sah ein, dass er zumindest versuchen musste, wie ein Erwachsener zu essen, und da er sah, wie besorgt alle seinetwegen waren, willigte er ein, noch mehr nahrungsergänzende Tränke zu sich zu nehmen, wann immer einer der anderen dies für nötig hielt, da er die richtigen Mengen nicht einschätzen konnte. In diesem Fall, hatte Lucius die Erlaubnis, ihn an sein Versprechen erinnern.

Kreacher unterbrach die Herrschaften, als er ihnen das Eintreffen von Jessy Trenton ankündigte, der etwas schüchtern, im Eingangsbereich, stehen geblieben war.

Er wusste ja nicht, ob seine Schwiegereltern, und deren Freunde, seine Ehe mit Charlie guthiessen.  
Seine Sorge war jedoch unbegründet. Molly Weasley zog ihn sofort in eine mütterliche Umarmung, die für Jessys Geschmack, etwas zu viel Frauenbusen enthielt.  
Er war jedoch klug genug, sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Sorge um Charlie, war Jessy, bei jedem Wort anzumerken, als der als erstes ans Krankenbett seines Mannes wollte.  
Als George und Draco wieder zur Stelle waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins St. Mungo, wo sie schon von Arthur und Bill erwartet wurden.

Bill, klärte die Besucher über den Zustand seines Bruders auf.  
Charlie würde wieder gesund werden, auch wenn die Genesung noch viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. 

Nachdem Bill, Jessy mit einem Handschlag begrüsst hatte, durfte dieser als erstes zu seinem Mann, während die anderen im Wartezimmer blieben, bis sie endlich an der Reihe waren.

Das Wissen, dass es Charlie schon bald wieder besser gehen würde, half Harry, mit seinen Schuldgefühlen umzugehen, die bei Jessys Anblick wieder aufgeflammt waren.  
Severus, der neben Harry Platz genommen hatte, hielt dessen Hand, um ihm etwas von seiner Kraft zu geben.  
Harry lehnte sich an Severus und spürte den Herzschlag seines Liebsten, der ihn beruhigte und seine Emotionen am Boden hielt.

Obwohl es noch früh am Tag war, befiel Harry eine Müdigkeit, die über eine normale Erschöpfung hinausging. Körperlich als auch seelisch, war Harry an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er nicht mehr weiter konnte.

Er haderte innerlich mit sich und seiner Umgebung. Sollte es für alle Zeiten so sein, dass er sich verstecken musste, oder jedes Mal wenn er in die Öffentlichkeit ging, riskieren, wieder einer seiner Freunde, verletzt im Krankenhaus besuchen zu müssen?

Das Erscheinen von Charlies Mann, brachte ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab.  
Jessy hatte zwar feuchte Augen, aber ein strahlendes Lächeln, zog sich über sein ganzes Gesicht.  
„Er möchte euch jetzt sehen“, meinte er und hielt die Tür zu Charlies Zimmer geöffnet, um die Familie eintreten zu lassen. 

Bill legte, als er an Jessy vorbei kam, eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, bevor er ohne weitere Worte, zu Charlie ins Zimmer trat, in dem Molly schon dabei war, ihren Sohn zu bemuttern.  
„Du siehst schon wieder viel besser aus mein Junge. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Das ihr euch auch immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen müsst.“

Molly überging die Tatsache, dass sie nur, auf dem Wochenmarkt waren, als der Überfall stattfand.

Severus, der zusammen mit Harry etwas im Hintergrund stand, damit sie das Familientreffen nicht störten, wurde von Charlie, der die Hand seines Mannes an seine Wange hielt, zu sich heran gebeten.

„Harry! Severus! Warum steht ihr so weit hinten. Kommt doch näher. Ich möchte euch meinen Mann vorstellen.“  
Severus`s Lächeln, mit dem er Charlie bedachte, war ehrlich, während Harrys Gesichtszüge wie eingefroren wirkten. 

Harry war wieder in seine alte Gewohnheit zurückgefallen, niemanden seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Er musste sich selber schützen, oder er würde hier und jetzt zusammenbrechen.  
Der Anblick, wie Charlie glücklich die Hand seines Mannes hielt, erinnerte ihn daran, wie knapp, Charlie gestern dem Tod, entronnen war.

Alleine die Vorstellung, liess Harry innerlich versteinern. In Gedanken, sah er einen toten Charlie, neben einem weinenden Jessy. Am Schluss erblickte er sich selbst, wie er zugab, Schuld an dessen Tod zu sein…

„Hey Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Harry wurde von Charlie, aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen.  
Erschrocken blickte er in die fragenden Gesichter, die um ihn herum standen.  
„Verzeihung, ich war in Gedanken“, kamen flüsternd die Worte aus Harrys Mund.  
„Was meintest du?“ 

Charlie sah Harry forschend ins Gesicht, was von diesem stoisch ertragen wurde. Kein Blinzeln, keine noch so kleine Regung. Er würde auch diesen Moment überstehen.  
„Ich möchte dir Jessy vorstellen“, Charlie sah verliebt, zu der Liebe seines Lebens, bevor er an Harry gewandt fortfuhr: „Der Mann, der schon seit Jahren an meiner Seite steht und so vieles erträgt, ohne sich zu beklagen.“

Wärme lag nun in Charlies Stimme als er zu Harry sagte:  
„Harry! Dies ist der wundervolle Jessy Trenton-Weasley, mein Mann!“  
Jessys Lächeln war um vieles ehrlicher als Harrys, als sie sich die Hände reichten.  
Harry war zwar um Diplomatie bemüht, aber das schlechte Gewissen, dass er Charlie und Jessy gegenüber verspürte, liess kein lockeres Gespräch zu.

Severus, dem Harrys Verhalten zu Bunt wurde, nahm nach einer schnellen Entschuldigung in Richtung Charlie, Harry am Arm und geleitete ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Zimmer.  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, wurde Harry blass wie ein Leintuch und mit der Hand vor dem Mund, eilte er schnellen Schrittes in die nächste Toilette, wo er sich lautstark in ein Klosett erbrach.

Severus war ihm gefolgt, und reichte ihm ein herbeigezaubertes Tuch, mit dem sich Harry den Mund abwischte, bevor er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sich mit beiden Händen Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

„Geht es wieder?“ Severus Stimme klang zwar Mitfühlend, obschon er sich beherrschen musste, Harry nicht zu schütteln, um ihm etwas Verstand einzubläuen.  
„Nein, Sev, Aber es wird schon. Ich muss nur etwas an die frische Luft.“

Severus, der nicht verstand, wie ein erwachsener Mann, so stur und verbohrt sein konnte,  
wurde nun doch etwas ruppiger, als er Harry in die Schranken wies.

„Das denke ich nicht! Du wirst jetzt nicht rausgehen. Du gehst jetzt zu Charlie und Jessy zurück, um ihnen deine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Das ist sicher nicht zu viel verlangt!“  
Harry sah in Severus Gesicht. Der Klang seiner Stimme, war seit langer Zeit wieder einmal so, wie er während der Schulzeit mit Harry gesprochen hatte. 

Es war dieser Umstand, der Harry aufzeigte, dass er nicht mit Severus über dies Diskutieren sollte.  
Wortlos drehte er sich um, um zu Charlie zurück zu gehen. Die Traurigkeit, die sein Herz umschloss, wie eine unüberwindbare Mauer, ignorierend.

„Harry warte!“, hörte er die Stimme seines Freundes, als er in Charlies Zimmer eintrat, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.  
Charlie sah ihm verständnisvoll entgehen, was Harry erstaunte. Er hatte sich nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman verhalten.

Den Blick auf Jessy gerichtet, begann er sich, mit monotoner Stimme, zu entschuldigen.  
„Ich muss mich bei ihnen Entschuldigen Mister Trenton. Mein Verhalten war unangebracht und es tut mir leid, erst von Professor Snape, an meine Kinderstube erinnert werden zu müssen, bevor ich es für nötig hielt, mich ihnen vorzustellen. Sie müssen mir glauben, dass es sonst nicht meine Art ist, solch rüde Verhaltensweisen an den Tag zu legen.“

„Harry was ist los mit dir!“ Charlie sah Harry verblüfft an. „Das ist mein Mann mit dem du Redest. Er gehört, genau wie du, zur Familie. Es ist nicht notwendig, ihn zu siezen…“  
„Lass mich das machen Schatz“, wurde er von Jessy liebevoll unterbrochen.

„Lass uns etwas an die frische Luft gehen Harry.“ Jessy lächelte Harry freundlich an und zusammen verliessen sie die erstaunte Familie, die nicht mehr wusste was vor sich ging.


	19. Stress im Paradies

Niemand erfuhr, was die beiden miteinander besprochen hatten. Das blieb ihrer beider Geheimnis.   
Harry versuchte, sich seine Schuldgefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen, wenn er mit Charlie oder Jessy sprach, damit es für beide danach aussah, als ob Harry glaubte, was sie ihm eintrichtern wollten.

 

Ganz anders sah es mit seinem Verhältnis zu Severus aus.   
Der Vertrauensbruch, den Severus ihm gegenüber begangen hatte, liessen Harrys Trauer, seine Wut und seine Verletzlichkeit, an die Oberfläche treten. Man konnte Harry für kränklich, naiv und egoistisch halten, das war ihm egal. Aber er stand immer und zu jeder Zeit, für die Person ein, die er liebte. Niemals würde er wissentlich Severus in den Rücken fallen. Und diese Treue erwartete er auch von seinem Partner.

Aber genau dieses Vertrauen, hatte der Tränkemeister, in seinen Augen, verraten. Indem er ihn, ohne nachzufragen‚ ‘‘warum‘‘ er so kalt reagierte, zwang, mit Charlie und Jessy klarzukommen, hatte er Harrys Vertrauen missbraucht und mit Füssen getreten. 

In Harrys Augen gab es nichts Schlimmeres. Ihn, der man jahrelang misshandelt und mit Nichtachtung strafte … für ihn, war Vertrauen mit das Wichtigste, was man einem Menschen schenken konnte. Dass sein Vertrauen in Severus erschüttert wurde, konnte Harry nicht akzeptieren.

Erschreckend wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er seine Dämonen besiegen konnte, damit er Severus, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als alles andere auf dieser Welt, verzeihen konnte.

Da dies aber kaum Charlies oder Jessys Problem war, liess sich Harry nicht anmerken, wie sehr sein Herz schmerzte. Er hörte Jessy zu, der seinem Mann und seiner angeheirateten Verwandtschaft, über sein Leben in Rumänien berichtete. Immer wieder unterbrach Jessy seine Ausführungen, um seinem Ehemann behilflich zu sein. 

Unbewusst, ging er auf jede von Charlies Bewegungen ein. Charlie musste nur sein Gewicht etwas verlagern, da wurde das Kopfkissen von Jessy geschüttelt, oder die Bettdecke glattgestrichen. Ein Räuspern von Charlie und es wurde ihm ein Glas Wasser, an die trockenen Lippen gehalten, damit dieser seinen Durst löschen konnte. 

Die Bereitschaft zu helfen, schien ein Charakterzug zu sein, der Jessy, ohne nachzudenken, umsetzte. Alles erledigte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er sich öfters vorbeugte, um seinen Schatz auf Mund, Augen oder Hände zu küssen, oder liebevoll über dessen Arme zu streicheln.

Jessys Verhalten fiel auch Molly auf, die alles mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Dieser Mann, war der Richtige für ihren Charlie. Auch wenn sie von den beiden niemals ein Enkelkind geschenkt bekam … die Liebe die die zwei füreinander fühlten, machte dies mehr als wett.

Die meisten der Besucher, verabschiedeten sich nach einiger Zeit, als sie merkten dass Charlie müde wurde und ihm die Augen zufielen. Jessy blieb natürlich, nachdem er Molly versprochen hatte, während seines Aufenthaltes, im Potter Manor zu übernachten.

Molly bat Harry erst um Erlaubnis, was dieser überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Misses Weasley! Sie brauchen mein Einverständnis nicht, um jemanden einzuladen. Ich bin mehr als dankbar für alles, was Sie für mich getan haben und immer noch tun. Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen, als wenn Sie sich auf Potter Manor zuhause fühlen.“ Harry umarmte seine „Mutter“, die so viel für ihn tat, ohne jemals eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen.  
„Das Manor und meine Kinder brauchen sie“ … und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er leise hinzu: „Und ich brauche sie auch. Mehr als sie ahnen.“

Severus schwieg, bis alle wieder am Grimmauldplatz waren, bevor er zu Harry blickte, mit einer Hand in Richtung Bibliothek zeigte und mit ruhiger Stimme um ein Gespräch unter zwei Augen bat.

Narzissa, als auch Lucius begrüssten diesen Schritt, da sie die Angespanntheit der beiden sehr wohl wahrgenommen hatten. Beide kannten Severus seit langem und ahnten, dass dieser mehr als wütend, auf Harry war. Sein Schweigen sagte viel über den Gemütszustand aus, in dem Severus sich befand.

Harry, der vor den andern keine Szene machen wollte … davon hatte er heute genug, zeigte mit einer Handbewegung an, dass Severus vorgehen sollte. 

George, der neben Draco stehend, die ganze Szenerie beobachtete, nickte Harry aufmunternd zu, bevor er sich Draco zuwandte, um diesem etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sah Harry Draco erröten, was ihn zu einem kleinen Lächeln veranlasste, bevor sich die Tür zur Bibliothek, hinter ihm schloss.

Severus stand am Kamin und blickte ins Feuer, als Harry eintrat.   
Schweigen erwartete ihn, als er seinem Partner die Gelegenheit liess, das Gespräch zu beginnen.  
Harry setzte sich, als ihm Severus`s Verhalten zu bunt wurde, in einen Sessel, der zusammen mit zwei anderen in einem Halbkreis, vor dem Kamin drapiert war.

Bis eben, war die Bibliothek ein Ort der Ruhe und des Friedens gewesen, was sich aber heute noch ändern würde. Ein Blick in das ärgerliche Gesicht des Getränkemeisters, liess Harrys eigene Wut wieder auflodern. Sich vom Sessel erhebend, um einigermassen auf Augenhöhe mit Severus zu sein, seufzte Harry tief auf und wandte sich dem wütenden Tränkemeister zu.

„Severus! Bitte dreh dich um, wenn du möchtest, dass ich mit dir rede. Ich will dir in die Augen sehen.“  
Severus, der sich bei Harrys Worten zornig umdrehte, sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an und spie ihm die Antwort ins Gesicht.

„Du, du, du! Immer soll es nur um dich gehen. Aber weisst du was…!  
„Es geht nicht immer nur um dich. Aber was versuch ich dir das einzubläuen… Der grosse Harry Potter!… Du bist so ein egoistisches und verwöhntes Kind …“ Severus brach ab. In seiner Wut, überschlug sich seine Stimme. 

„Du benimmst dich im Krankenhaus unmöglich, du benimmst dich in Hogwarts unmöglich und zu guter Letzt, bringst du mich hier, bei meinen Freunden, in Verlegenheit mit deinen Allüren. Aber weisst du was? Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll von deinen Attitüden.“

Harry war blass geworden als er die unfairen Anschuldigungen hörte. Sprachlos stand er da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und wusste zum ersten Mal nicht, was er erwidern sollte.   
„Schämst du dich etwa wegen mir?“, wagte er einzuwenden.   
Severus starrte Harry wütend an. „So wie du dich heute benommen hast, ist für mich nicht akzeptabel. Es ist mir egal, wieso und warum. So benimmt man sich einfach nicht!“

Nun konnte sich Harry nicht mehr beherrschen. Er schrie Severus in einer Lautstärke an, die er noch niemals in seinem Leben gebraucht hatte.  
„Auch wenn es dich nicht interessiert, warum ich heute überreagiert habe, wäre es doch schön, wenn du es akzeptiert hättest“, und nach einer Pause, in der er Severus Gelegenheit gab, etwas zu sagen, was dieser aber nicht vorhatte, fuhr Harry fort, seinen Standpunkt darzulegen.

„Ich habe nie von dir verlangt, an meiner Seite zu sein. Aber eines solltest du wissen Severus. So wie du mich heute abgekanzelt hast, so würde ich nie mit jemandem umgehen, von dem ich behaupte, ihn zu lieben. Ich würde immer hinter dir stehen, egal wo! Und niemals, hörst du, niemals würde ich dir so in den Rücken fallen, wie du mir… Und das alles, weil ich dir peinlich bin!“  
Hier brach Harry ab. Ein Schluchzen entrann seiner Kehle, was den Tränkemeister noch mehr gegen ihn aufzubringen schien.

„Schon wieder so pathetisch Potter! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr mir dein Getue auf die Nerven geht.   
Der grosse Harry Potter, der immer im Mittelpunkt stehen muss. Der egoistische, jämmerliche Freak, der es nicht mal ertragen kann, wenn sein Freund im Krankenhaus Mitgefühl braucht. Der Freak, der jedes Mal, wenn er in Bedrängnis gerät, von seinen Freunden verlangt, ihn zu retten.“

Und wieder machte Severus eine theatralische Pause, bevor er damit fortfuhr, seine Angst und seinen Frust hinauszuschreien. Die Hälfte von dem was er Harry an den Kopf warf, meinte er nicht so. Er fühlte sich verletzt und wollte, dass sich auch Harry schlecht fühlen sollte. In seiner Rage, bemerkte er nicht, wie sehr er Harry beleidigte und niedermachte.

„Und falls du es immer noch nicht weisst! Deine Freunde schützen dich vor allen Bedrohungen. Also liegt es an dir, endlich einmal Vernunft walten zu lassen, verdammt noch mal, damit alle eine Chance haben zu überleben.“

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, was Severus ihm alles an den Kopf warf.   
Kalkweiss im Gesicht und mit wässrigen Augen, sah Harry zu seiner grossen Liebe. Sein Blick war gebrochen. Severus hatte geschafft, was weder Voldemort, noch Vernon geschafft hatten.   
Aus Harrys Blick, war alles Leben gewichen. 

Leise, mit monotoner Stimme versuchte er einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu bilden. Seine Gedanken waren blank. Sein Verstand, so tot wie sein Herz.  
„Ich denke, es ist besser du gehst Severus. Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen.“

Harry konnte sich gerade noch solange aufrecht halten, bis Severus wütend aus dem Raum gestürmt war, bevor er weinend auf den Boden sank und haltlos, die Knie mit seinen Armen umfassend, schluchzte.

Harry weinte und weinte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, bis die Tür aufging und George, in Begleitung von Draco, eintrat. Die beiden hockten sich neben das Häufchen Elend und versuchten beruhigend auf Harry einzuwirken.

Der hyperventilierte, als er versuchte zu erklären, was geschehen war. Es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Denn wie erklärte man eine Situation, die man selbst nicht verstand.   
„Pst, ganz ruhig Harry. Atme einfach tief ein und aus.“ George nahm Harry fest in die Arme, während Draco beruhigend über dessen Rücken streichelte. 

„Du machst das ganz wunderbar Harry. Du wirst sehen, alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. Severus beruhigt sich wieder, dann tut es ihm bestimmt leid, was er zu dir gesagt hat.“  
Draco wusste von was er sprach. Er kannte seinen Patenonkel und hatte schon am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie ungerecht der sein konnte wenn er wütend war.

Harry wiegte seinen Oberkörper vor und zurück. „Er hat mich verlassen. Versteht ihr! Er hat gesagt, er schämt sich für mich. Aber was hab ich auch anderes erwartet. Onkel Vernon hatte doch recht. Mit so einem Freak wie ich es bin, will sich niemand abgeben. Es wäre für alle besser gewesen, wenn Vernon mich umgebracht hätte.“

George und Draco versuchten alles, um Harry wieder aufzubauen, mussten aber feststellen, dass nichts was sie versuchten, beim hysterisch weinenden Harry, ankam. 

Lucius, der erst nach Severus gesehen hatte, bis ihm klar wurde, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nichts bei dem Tränkemeister ausrichten zu können, beschloss, seinen Freund sich erstmals beruhigen zu lassen.  
Als er die Bibliothek betrat und den aufgelösten Harry sah, erkannte er den Nervenzusammenbruch, seines jungen Freundes. Ohne Kommentar, nahm er Harry auf die Arme und trug ihn hinauf in sein Zimmer. 

Mit einem Wink, seines Zauberstabs, entkleidete Lucius den apathisch daliegenden Mann, bevor er eine Decke über ihn legte. Harry wickelte sich ein, als ob er die Decke als Schutzschild benutzen wollte.

Narzissa, die aus ihrer Krankenstation ein Traumlostrank brachte, schaute fassungslos auf das Bild das Harry bot.  
„Bei Merlins Bart, was für ein Dilemma.“ Narzissa glaubte nicht, dass diese unnötigen Verletzungen so schnell heilen würden. Harry war viel zu anfällig für solche Streitereien. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Severus in Hogwarts sass, wütend auf sich selbst, da er wieder einmal die Contenance verloren hatte.

Als sie sicher waren, dass Harry die Nacht durchschlafen würde, verliessen Lucius und seine Frau, das Schlafzimmer.  
Lucius ging zu den Kindern, um die Hausaufgaben, die von allen meist ohne Probleme zu bewältigen waren, zu beaufsichtigen. Ihm war es wichtig, die Kinder ein paar Stunden am Tag, zu sehen. Er wusste noch von Draco, dass die Hauselfen die Angewohnheit hatten, immer allen Wünschen der Kinder, nachgeben zu wollen.   
Kreacher war da die löbliche Ausnahme.

Narzissa hingegen, begab sich zu Draco, der zusammen mit George, in der Küche vor einer Tasse Tee sass und grübelte, was zum Teufel heute wieder für ein scheiss Tag war.  
„Meine Güte Draco! Du darfst dich nicht so runterziehen lassen. Sev und Harry müssen ihre Probleme alleine lösen.“

George nickte zustimmend bei Narzissas Worten.  
„Wir können nicht immer die Betreuer der beiden sein. Sie sind erwachsen. Sie werden sich zusammenraufen. Du hast gesehen, wie sehr sie sich lieben. Das ändert ein Streit auch nicht von heute auf morgen.“

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, wieso Severus gerade heute so wütend wurde. Denn, sind wir ehrlich, Harry war noch nie die einfachste Person.“  
Draco lag mit seiner Einschätzung über Harrys Charakter sicher richtig. Auch George konnte dem nicht widersprechen. 

„Ich denke wir informieren Ron und Hermine. Die beiden kennen Harry besser als wir. Er vertraut ihnen Dinge an, die er uns nicht anvertrauen würde.“  
George nahm ein Blatt Papier und kritzelte eine schnelle Nachricht an Ron, die er mit einer der Eulen, die Harry für die Briefzustellungen erworben hatte, ins Manor schickte.

„So! Und jetzt genug Trübsal geblasen. Wir zwei gehen erst einmal eine Runde fliegen. Ich möchte einen neuen Quidditch-Trick ausprobieren, den ich im neuesten Ratgeber für Quidditchbegeisterte, gesehen habe.“  
Draco ergriff freudig die dargebotene Hand.  
Gemeinsam spassten die beiden in der Luft herum, bis es zu dunkel war, um noch etwas zu sehen. 

Verschwitzt landeten sie und verstauten erschöpft, aber glücklich die Besen, die sie sicherheitshalber verschlossen hielten. Man wusste ja nie, wie die pubertierenden Racker reagieren würden, sollten sie die Möglichkeit einer nächtlichen Flugstunde bekommen.  
„Erst mal duschen, dann essen. In genau der Reihenfolge.“ Draco sah verschmitzt zu George, der seinen Blick intensivierte, als er Dracos Bemerkung kommentierte.

„Ist das eine Einladung? George Stimme klang rau vor Erregung.   
Auch Draco räusperte sich erst, bevor er sich verzweifelt um eine coole Antwort bemühte, die ihm aber partout nicht einfallen wollte.  
„Äh … ich denke… na du weisst schon … Duschen und essen ... du kannst dir natürlich frische Kleider von mir ausleihen. Ich besitze genug.“

George, der sich das Stottern nicht mehr länger antun wollte, trat nah an Draco heran, umfasste mit seinen langen, zartgliedrigen Fingern, zärtlich dessen Kinn, schaute in leuchtend graue Augen und flüsterte mit erotischer Stimme!  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf Draco, gemeinsam mit dir unter der Dusche… Nackt… Erregt… Nur du… Und ich.“

Nach diesen Worten, beugte er sich vor, schloss die Augen und küsste Draco zärtlich auf den Mund. Schon den ganzen Tag, war das etwas gewesen, was er tun wollte. Den blonden Mann, bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit küssen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fuhr mit seiner Zunge, über die leicht geöffneten Lippen des Jüngeren.  
Er drang, als Draco keine Gegenwehr zeigte, mit der Zunge in dessen Mundhöhle, wo sie sich mit Dracos, zu einem feurigen Kuss verband. 

Bald schon stöhnten beide in den Kuss hinein und George spürte, wie sich ihre beiden Erektionen hart aneinander pressten.  
„Duschen … Jetzt … sofort!“ George löste den Kuss, nahm einen äusserst willigen Draco an der Hand zog ihn ins Haus und dirigierte ihn die Treppe hinauf, die zu den privaten Gemächern der Malfoys führte.

Narzissa, die gerade aus der Bibliothek kam, lächelte, als sie die zwei jungen Männer erblickte, die die Treppe empor eilten und in Dracos Zimmer verschwanden.  
Lange genug waren die zwei umeinander herumgeschlichen. Für Narzissa war es keine  
Überraschung, dass die beiden endlich zueinander fanden.

George war unterdessen damit beschäftigt, Draco von den verschwitzten Kleidern zu befreien. Unter Küssen und Streicheln, erregten sie sich gegenseitig noch mehr. Bald schon waren beide am Verzweifeln. Die Zeit die das Entkleiden brauchte, wurde beiden zu lang. 

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, entkleidete George sie beide im Nu.  
Draco, der noch nicht viele sexuelle Erfahrungen vorzuweisen hatte, bedeckte verlegen seinen erigierten Penis, an dessen Kopf die ersten Lusttropfen glänzten.

„Nicht Draco!“ Zärtlich fasste George Draco an den Händen und streichelte über dessen Arme, bis Draco sich entspannte und ihm einen hungrigen Blick zuwarf, als er dessen eigene Nacktheit bemerkte.   
Georges Erektion sprang einem auch gleich ins Auge. Eingebettet in sein moderat gestutztes rötliches Schamhaar, glänzte sein zuckender Schwanz und lechzte nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langen erotischen Kuss, während Draco, George in Richtung Bad drängte und den Wasserstrahl anliess, der konstant auf die gleiche, angenehme Wassertemperatur, eingestellt war.

Das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal gemeinsam mit einem Mann, nackt unter der Dusche zu stehen, war für Draco ein traumhaftes Gefühl. Nichts, was er bis dahin an Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, kam auch nur Ansatzweise an diese Emotionen heran, die Georgs Lippen und die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten bei ihm auslösten.

Als seine Empfinden immer ekstatischer wurde, getraute auch er sich, bei Georges Körper auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen. Er streichelte die Brust seines Gegenübers und küsste sich an Georges Hals entlang zu dessen Brustwarzen, die er sanft zwischen die Zähne nahm und leicht zupfte.

George Stöhnen war Musik in seinen Ohren, als er sich voll und ganz den Zärtlichkeiten hingab, die Draco seinen erogenen Zonen angedeihen liess.  
Er drängte sich an Dracos Körper und liess diesen seine riesige Erektion spüren, als er gleichzeitig mit der rechten Hand zwischen Dracos Beine griff und dessen Glied berührte, das schon lange, nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte. 

Zärtlich fuhr er mit der, zur Faust geballten Hand, Dracos Härte hoch und runter, während sein Mund Dracos Lippen fanden, die sich, bei der ersten Berührung seines Schwanzes, vor Lust geöffnet hatten, um abgehakte Laute auszustossen.

„Ah, George!“ Immer hemmungsloser stiess Draco seinen pulsierenden Schwanz in die Faust des Mannes, dessen eigene Erektion schmerzhaft pochte und nach Erlösung schrie.   
George ging vor Draco in die Knie und nahm dessen Glied, ohne langes Vorspiel, in den Mund. 

Die Geräusche, die sein blonder Schatz von sich gab, spornten George an, seine Bemühungen durch lecken, saugen und reiben, zu intensivieren.  
Dracos schrie immer lauter seine Gefühle heraus, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte. Zu sehr war er gefangen in seiner Lust, als dass er noch die Kontrolle über seine Laute oder deren Lautstärke hätte.

Als George merkte, dass Draco seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr lange zurückhalten konnte, liess er von ihm ab, drehte ihn in Richtung Kabinenwand, spreizte die Beine des Blonden, senkte der Blick auf die Hoden, die schwer und glänzend nach Aufmerksamkeit schrien. 

Mit der Hand die Eier massierend, drückte er sein Gesicht in die feuchte Arschspalte, um mit der Zunge, in Dracos Loch einzudringen, um so den Lustpunkt zu stimulieren. 

„Oh, fuck … ich komme gleich … ahhahhahh …“, schrie Draco seine Lust hinaus, während er sein Becken nach hinten stiess, um Georges Zunge tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.   
Draco glaubte sein Schwanz würde platzen, wenn er nicht endlich abspritzen konnte.  
Die Zunge in seinem Arsch und die Hände, die seine geschwollenen Eier massierten, brachten ihn fast ans Ende. 

Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, ergriff er seinen pulsierenden Schwanz und stiess ein- zwei Mal in seine Faust, bis er spürte wie sich seine Eier zusammenzogen und er sich seinem langen, und beinahe schmerzhaften Orgasmus, ergab.

Laut schrie er auf, als sein Samen schubweise aus seinem Schwanz schoss und sogleich vom Wasser weggewaschen wurde.   
George, der beim Anblick des Blonden seine eigene Erlösung nicht mehr halten konnte, ergoss sich ebenfalls über seine schnell wichsende Hand, die sein Glied malträtierte. 

Es war schon eine Zeit her, als George das letzte Mal seinem Schwanz die Erfüllung eines Orgasmus schenkte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich seit Freds Tod, zu sexueller Abstinenz verdonnert, da ein Leben ohne seinen Bruder, vor kurzem noch undenkbar war.   
Draco schenkte ihm mehr als nur Befriedigung. Er schenkte ihm Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, dass es auch für ihn noch eine Zukunft gab. Eine Zukunft, die es wert war zu Leben. 

Mit Tränen in den Augen, die jedoch in der Dusche nicht auffielen, zog er Draco, der auf wackeligen Beinen dastand, in eine liebevolle Umarmung und küsste ihn, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe.   
Sie verliessen die Dusche trockneten sich innert Sekunden mit der Hilfe eines Zaubers, bevor sie es sich, auf Dracos Bett liegend, gemütlich machten, um sich gegenseitig noch besser kennenzulernen.   
Das Abendessen, fand an diesem Tag ohne Draco statt, der sich genau wie George keinen Meter mehr bewegen wollte.   
Beide Körper ineinander verschlungen, fielen sie in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.


	20. Der Rückschlag

Severus lief in Hogwarts die Gänge der Schule hoch und runter. Er, der so viele Jahre als Spion sein Leben riskiert hatte, war nicht in der Lage, sich seinem Liebsten gegenüber zu beherrschen.  
Er merkte, wie die Wut auf sich selber, langsam die Wut auf Harry verdrängte und er mit Schrecken erkannte, wie überzogen sein Ausbruch bei Harry war.

Seine Wut die er verspürte, sowie seine Arroganz, liessen ihn zu solchen Ausbrüchen hinreissen, die nur in ihrem Ursprung etwas gemein hatten. Die Angst verlassen zu werden.   
Severus hatte sein ganzes Leben lang, eine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut, damit er sich vor solchen Ängsten schützen konnte. 

Harry war es gelungen diese Mauer niederzureissen und zahlte nun den Preis dafür.  
Gleich morgen wollte der Tränkemeister in den Grimmauldplatz flohen, um seinem Schatz zu erklären, wieso er heute so überzogen reagiert hatte und um Verzeihung bitten.

Seine Wanderschaft brachte ihn vor den Eingang des Speisesaals, der um diese Jahreszeit noch Menschenleer war. Erst in ein paar Wochen, würden hier wieder kleine und grosse Kinder, lachend durch das Schloss laufen. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er die Racker vermisste.   
Vielleicht war auch in dem Bereich, eine positive Wirkung zu erkennen, die Harry, mit seiner Liebe zu Menschen, auf ihn ausübte.

Natürlich, konnte er seine aufgewühlten Gefühle, vor Dumbledore, nicht verbergen, als er ihm beim Eingang entgegenkam.   
„Severus, wie schön dich wieder einmal hier zu haben. Lass uns doch gemeinsam zu Abendessen. Minerva wird heute auch mit von der Partie sein.“ 

Lächelnd war Albus, vor seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, stehengeblieben. „Wie geht es dir! Und Harry? Ist er heute auch hier?“  
Dumbledore stellte Fragen über Fragen, die allesamt von Severus totgeschwiegen wurden.  
Mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck, stand er neben seinem Mentor und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Schlamassel erklären sollte, den er angerichtet hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erkannte auch der Schulleiter, dass sein Gegenüber stumm, mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck dastand, ohne eine erkennbare Regung.  
„Severus, was ist los. Ist etwas passiert?“ Dumbledore ergriff Severus am Arm, und führte ihn in den Speisesaal und platzierte seinen willenlosen Lehrer, auf dem Stuhl neben seinem.  
Er füllte einen Teller mit den Köstlichkeiten, die von den Hauselfen, kaum dass sie sassen, auf den Tisch gezaubert wurde, stellte ihn vor Severus und schaute seinem jungen Freund in die Augen.

McGonagall, die kurz darauf den Speisesaal betrat, wurde vom Schulleiter mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüsst, bevor sie sich dazusetzte.  
Erstaunt bemerkte sie den abwesenden Ausdruck in Severus Blick, sowie die Besorgnis in Albus Augen.  
Als sie eine Bemerkung machen wollte, wurde sie mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln von Albus davon abgehalten.

Erst als sie fertig waren mit Essen. Severus liess seinen Teller praktisch unberührt, kam Dumbledore wieder auf Severus`s Problem zu sprechen.  
Mit einem Wink, orderte er drei Tassen Kaffee, die er vor sie hinstellte, bevor er sich erneut an den Zaubertranklehrer wandte, um zu erfahren, was los war.

„Severus, rede mit uns. Wir sehen doch, dass dich etwas Wichtiges beschäftigt … Bitte versteh, dass wir dir nur helfen wollen.  
Manchmal hilft es, wenn man eine andere Meinung, zu hören bekommt.“  
Severus umfasste seine Tasse mit dem heissen Kaffee, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde, bevor er mit leiser Stimme erzählte, was er heute verbockt hatte.  
„Ich habe heute wahrscheinlich den grössten Fehler meines Lebens begangen und habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen soll.“ 

Minerva legte ihm aufmunternd die Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Was für einen Fehler soll das gewesen sein?“, hakte sie nach, als Severus erneut in Schweigen versank.  
„Ich habe Harrys Vertrauen missbraucht und ihm, im Streit, viele unentschuldbare Dinge an den Kopf geworfen.“

Severus fühlte sich schrecklich, als ihm das ganze Ausmass seines Ausbruchs bewusst wurde.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir jemals Verzeihen wird … Ich habe unsere Beziehung einfach weggeworfen, weil ich genervt war … Versteht ihr … Genervt ... Dabei liebe ich ihn mehr als ihr euch vorstellen könnt.“

Severus liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter, die von Minerva mit einem sauberen Taschentuch weggewischt wurden.  
Peinlich berührt, wollte sich Severus dieser liebevollen Geste entziehen. Er war der Starke, der griesgrämige Professor, nicht ein schwächelndes, weinendes Individuum.

„Nicht Severus. Lass zu dass wir dir helfen“, versuchte es Minerva erneut. „Du bist unter Freunden. Es ist in Ordnung, dich bei uns gehen zu lassen.“   
Nach diesen Worten, konnte Severus ein Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten und verzweifelt bedeckte er sein Gesicht in den Armen, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt.

„Ich kenne Harry und bin mir ganz sicher, dass er dir Verzeihen wird. Er hat so ein grosses Herz. Es liegt nicht in seiner Natur, lange zu schmollen.“  
Dumbledore, war sich seiner Aussage ganz sicher. Harry war seit Jahren ein Teil seines Lebens.  
Noch nie wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass Harry lange Zeit auf jemanden Böse gewesen wäre.

„Du weisst nicht, was ich alles zu ihm gesagt habe Albus. Ich erkenne mich ja selbst nicht wieder. Merlin weiss, wie sehr ich meine Worte bereue, aber ich weiss nicht, ob Harry mir Glauben schenken wird.“  
Dumbledore fasste einen Entschluss, als er die Trauer und die Verlorenheit in Severus Stimme hörte.  
Er schaute Severus mit seinen, bis in die Tiefe seiner Seele blickenden Augen an, der allen Anwesenden klarmachte, was der nächst Schritt sein würde.

„Darf ich?“, meinte er nur, als sich sein Blick intensivierte und er mit Legilimentik in Severus Geist eindrang, um zu der Erinnerung zu gelangen, die seinen jungen Professor so aufwühlte.  
Severus Schutzbarrieren waren inexistent. Sein Geist war vertrauensvoll geöffnet, sein Leben lag völlig in den Händen seines Mentors. 

Ein Ruck ging durch Albus Körper, als er die Erinnerung des verhängnisvollen Streites zwischen Severus und Harry sah. Ausserdem sah er sich auch die Erinnerung aus dem St. Mungo an, die ja der Auslöser zu Severus Ausraster war.

Als Albus ihn aus seinem Griff entliess, war Severus ein Wrack. Die emotionalen Aspekte der Wahrheitsfindung mit Legilimentik, waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Nicht alle Personen verkrafteten es, die Schrecken der Vergangenheit noch einmal zu erleben.   
Albus war sich sicher, dass Severus Geist stark genug war. Zu oft hatte er das in der Vergangenheit schon unter Beweis gestellt.

Allerdings, waren die Erinnerungen Heftig. Er erkannte, dass Harry wirklich von Severus enttäuscht war. Was ihm aber viel mehr Sorgen bereitete, war der gebrochene Ausdruck, den er am Schluss in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte. 

„Ich gebe dir Recht Severus, das hättest du nicht sagen dürfen. Auch wenn ich verstehen kann, warum er dich soweit trieb.  
Du hast einfach vergessen, wie jung und verletzlich Harry noch ist. Er versteht es nicht. Er hatte nie die Chance auf ein normales und gefahrloses Leben und daran bin ich, wie ich gestehen muss, nicht ganz unschuldig.“

Noch nie, hatte Albus sich für sein stures Verhalten, Harry gegenüber entschuldigt. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er eine Mitschuld einräumte.  
„Aber niemals, verstehst du Severus, niemals hätte ich zugelassen, dass sein Onkel ihn so sehr verletzt, wenn er mir das ganze Dilemma erzählt hätte.“

Eindringlich sah der Schulleiter zu Severus. „Verstehst du was ich dir sagen will! Wir beide machten denselben Fehler. Wir behandelten Harry schon seit Jahren, als eine erwachsene Person und übersahen dabei, dass er fast noch ein Kind war, als er Voldemort besiegte. Himmel, Harry wird im Juli erst achtzehn und hat dennoch mehr erlebt, als manch Siebzigjähriger.“

Dumbledore sah seine beiden Lehrer eindringlich an. Wir alle haben vergessen, dass Teenager dazu neigen, sich als Nabel der Welt zu sehen. Wir haben in Harrys Fall einfach vergessen, dass auch er Zeit braucht um zu Reifen, um die Gelassenheit zu erlernen, die wir uns im Lauf der Jahre aneigneten.“

Severus erkannte die Wahrheit, in Albus Worten. „Merlin, was habe ich getan … Ich bin ein ausgebildeter Lehrer, der jahrelang Kinder bis ins Erwachsenenalter begleitet hat … Aber bei der Liebe meines Lebens fehlt mir die Geduld dazu … Vielleicht soll es nicht sein, dass ich wenigstens ein bisschen Glück finde. Ich habe zu viel Schlechtes getan.“

„Nicht doch mein Junge. Wir werden dir helfen. Zu dritt schaffen wir es, Harry und dich wieder zusammen zu bringen.“ Minerva, die schon seit Jahren darauf wartete, dass Severus endlich einen Menschen zum Lieben fand, wollte nicht zulassen, dass die Beziehung der beiden schon zu Ende war.  
Die zwei gehörten in ihren Augen zusammen und zwar trotz des Altersunterschieds.

„Schlaf dich erstmal aus und morgen überlegen wir gemeinsam, wie wir vorgehen werden.“  
Und mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, fügte der Rektor noch hinzu: „ Schliesslich will ich nicht, dass du dich nach einem neuen Lehrer gegen die Verteidigung der dunklen Künste, umsehen musst.“

 

Am Grimmauldplatz sah Narzissa, kurz bevor sie sich selber zur Ruhe begeben wollte, noch einmal nach Harry.  
Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, öffnete sie die Zimmertür.   
Harry war unruhig und schluchzte im Schlaf immer wieder auf. Er warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere.   
Die Decke, die er zu Beginn um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte, war während seines unruhigen Schlafes auf dem Boden gelandet.

Narzissa hob sie auf, damit sie Harry wieder zudecken konnte. Beim Nähertreten sah sie die roten Wangen und den verschwitzten Körper.   
Besorgt legte sie Harry die Hand auf die Stirn, die sich heiss anfühlte.  
Harry fieberte und so wie Narzissa die Lage einschätzte, lag Harry in einem Delirium.   
Eine Reaktion des Nervenzusammenbruchs. Nervenfieber konnte, wenn es falsch behandelt wurde, gefährlich werden. 

Zusammen mit Lucius und den Hauselfen, die sie eilends herbeirief, versuchte sie das Fieber zu senken und Harry zu stabilisieren. Es war wie sie vermutet hatte.   
Harry war Bewusstlos und nichts was sie taten, senkte das Fieber. Keine Tränke, keine Tinktur, die auf Harrys Brust gerieben wurde, half.

Am Ende blieb ihnen nur noch das Eisbad. Narzissa hätte es Harry gerne erspart, da seine Lungen noch nicht richtig geheilt waren, aber sie hatten keine Wahl.  
Harrys Fieber war gefährlich in die Höhe gestiegen. Sie entkleideten den Patienten, um ihn in die, von Lucius herbeigezauberte und mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllte Wanne, zu legen.

In seinem Fieberwahn schlug Harry um sich, da er die Schmerzen, die das kalte Wasser verursachte, nicht ertrug. Er bibberte und keuchte, er bettelte und flehte weinend um Wärme, was ihm jedoch verweigert wurde. In seinem Delirium, nahm er alle Personen im Raum, als Feinde wahr.

Er spie ihnen Wörter entgegen, die zeigten, dass Harry in seinem Wahn glaubte, wieder dem dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stehen. Er wehrte sich heftig, kam aber nicht gegen Lucius Stärke an, der den um sich schlagenden Patienten, mit festem Griff im Wasser hielt, bis das Fieber auf ein ungefährliches Mass gefallen war.

Als Harrys Temperatur endlich sank, hob Lucius den viel zu leichten Patienten aus der Wanne und zog ihm, nachdem er ihn mit vorgewärmten Tüchern trocken gerubbelt hatte, eine frische Schlafanzughose an.  
Das Bett war unterdessen von den Hauselfen, frisch bezogen worden. 

Lucius schickte, als Harry versorgt war, alle ins Bett. Morgen war wieder ein anstrengender Tag, da reichte es, wenn nur einer unausgeschlafen war.   
Lucius wollte für Harry da sein, da Severus sein bester Freund war. Er wollte helfen, die Beziehung der beiden zu kitten. 

Severus würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Harry, nach all der Scheisse, durch die er schon gegangen war, an einem Fieber zugrunde ging, das er verursacht hatte.  
Lucius, der seinen Freund nicht mehr Leiden sehen wollte, tat das einzig Richtige. Er pflegte Harry, damit die Sorge um ihn, Severus nicht noch mehr aus der Bahn warf.

Ausserdem war ihm der junge Mann, in den letzten Monaten, ans Herz gewachsen. Er wünschte sich, einen gesunden Harry, der glücklich mit Severus in Hogwarts unterrichtete, während er und seine Frau das Waisenhaus am Grimmauldplatz führten.   
Der Krieg war zu Ende. Es war an der Zeit, endlich an eine glückliche Zukunft zu glauben, die nicht täglich von schlechten Nachrichten durchzogen war.

Er nahm sich vor, das Sicherheitsdispositiv zu erhöhen. Gleich morgen würde er im Ministerium einen Begleitschutz für Harry organisieren, der rund um die Uhr für seinen Schutz sorgte und nicht nur an speziellen Anlässen. Die Ereignisse zeigten, dass Harry egal wo er war, angegriffen wurde.

Es war an der Zeit, dass alle etwas dafür taten, den Frieden zu fördern. Die Auroren sollten endlich mit vollem Einsatz, die Todesser des inneren Zirkels aufspüren, damit Harry ohne Gefahr, hinaus in die Stadt, gehen konnte.

Gedankenverloren strich er Harry eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, zog die Decke glatt und setzte sich in den Sessel neben Harrys Bett, um über den Helden des Krieges zu wachen, der ruhig atmend da lag und endlich zu schlafen schien. 

Der nächste Morgen, brachte erneut eine Überraschung, mit der Lucius nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Kurz nach Tagesanbruch, kam eine Hauselfe, die Professor Dumbledore, als sehr frühen Besucher ankündigte. 

Lucius fuhr sich müde über die Augen, als er aufstand und seine Kleider glatt strich, die nach der nächtlichen Wache, zerknautscht waren. Er bat die Elfe, bei dem Patienten zu bleiben, während er hinunter ging, um den unerwarteten Besucher zu empfangen. 

„Entschuldigen sie die frühe Störung Mister Malfoy. Aber ich denke, sie wissen warum ich hier bin“, wurde Lucius von einem, trotz der frühen Stunde, hellwachen Dumbledore begrüsst.  
„Natürlich Professor. Wie geht es Severus. Hat er sich wieder beruhigt?“

Dumbledore schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
„Er ist am Boden zerstört. Er erlaubte mir gestern, in seine Erinnerung einzudringen, damit ich verstehe, wo das Problem liegt und ich muss sagen, wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns, wenn wir die zwei wieder zusammen bringen wollen.“

„Sehr viel Arbeit Professor“, Lucius konnte nicht widersprechen. „Ich nehme an, sie wollen mit Harry sprechen?“  
„Deshalb bin ich hier! Da haben sie vollkommen Recht Mister Malfoy.“  
Lucius seufzte, als er sich setzte, dem Professor und sich einen Tee einschenkte, bevor er Dumbledore, mit leiser Stimme, über den schlechten Gesundheitszustand von Harry, informierte.

„Ich weiss nicht, ober er heute in der Lage sein wird, Besuch zu empfangen. Natürlich können sie ihn sehen, wenn sie das möchten. Aber er war gestern bewusstlos und wusste nicht wo er sich befand. In seinem Fieberwahn, wähnte er sich auf dem Schlachtfeld, und besiegte den dunklen Lord erneut.“

Und nach einer Pause fügte er an: „Wir mussten ihn in ein Eisbad legen. Sein Fieber hat auf keines der üblichen Heilmittel reagiert. Es stieg in gefährliche Höhen … eine Zeitlang sah es nicht gut aus.“

Dumbledore besuchte den schlafenden Patienten, dessen Gesicht immer noch vom Fieber gerötet war. Er strich Harry die schweissnassen Haare aus der Stirn und sah, dass unter den geschlossenen Augen immer wieder Tränen hervorkullerten, die der ältere Mann, mit sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck, sanft fortwischte.

Es schmerzte ihn, Harry immer wieder so daliegen zu sehen. Für ihn, waren Harry, aber auch Severus, ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens. Er fühlte sich beiden Verbunden und wollte sie, glücklich sehen.  
Da er für Harry nichts tun konnte, flohte er zurück nach Hogwarts, um Minerva und Severus, die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen.


	21. Der Heiltrank

Langsam erwachte der Grimmauldplatz zum Leben.   
Die Jugendlichen liefen schreiend in den Speisesaal um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Das Frühstück, war die Mahlzeit des Tages, bei der sich alle Kinder zur selben Zeit einfanden. Alle waren hungrig und langten kräftig zu.

Lucius musterte schmunzelnd die Rasselbande. Er liebte es, viele Menschen um sich zu haben. Gerne hätte er mehre Kinder von Narzissa geschenkt bekommen, aber egal wie intensiv sie es versucht hatten, Draco blieb ein Einzelkind.

Als ob Draco geahnt hätte, dass sein Vater in Gedanken bei ihm war, betrat er zusammen mit George den Raum.  
„Guten Morgen ihr zwei! Du bist aber früh hier George. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?“  
George lief knallrot an, während Narzissa, die ebenfalls schon auf war, die letzten Worte hörte und sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ich glaube, Mister Weasley war die Nacht nie weg.“ Lächelnd besah sie sich die zwei jungen Männer, deren Verlegenheit unübersehbar war.  
Lucius, der eine recht schnelle Auffassungsgabe besass, blickte von einem zum anderen und konnte sich einen ironischen Kommentar, nicht verkneifen.  
„Sind denn jetzt eigentlich alle Schwul?“ Seine harschen Worte wurden aber, mit einem Lachen, abgemildert. 

Draco atmete erleichtert auf. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sein Vater auf seine Beziehung mit George reagieren würde. Die Toleranz, die Lucius Severus gegenüber an den Tag legte, hatte schliesslich nichts mit seinem einzigen Sohn und dessen Verpflichtung zu tun, nämlich die Sicherstellung, dass der Familiennamen erhalten blieb.

„Ich freue mich für euch Draco. Die Zeiten in denen ich hoffnungslos verbohrt war, habe ich hoffentlich hinter mir gelassen.“   
Freundlich lächelnd deutete Lucius mit einer Geste an, dass sie sich zu ihm setzen sollten.   
Narzissa legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie sanft. Sie war glücklich, dass ihr Mann, Draco nicht das Leben schwer machte. 

Dabei war doch alles ganz einfach. Lucius sah tagtäglich die vielen Waisenkinder, deren Verantwortung sie nun trugen und die er sehr liebgewonnen hatte.   
Es gab so viele Kinder auf dieser Welt, die keine Eltern hatten, da konnte Draco auch einige adoptieren, sollte sich das mit dem Weasley als etwas Festes herausstellen.

 

Severus, der von Dumbledore über Harrys Zusammenbruch informiert worden war, verbrachte den Morgen in seinem Labor. Er war gerade dabei, die Zutaten zu einem Fiebertrank zu zerkleinern. 

Nachdem er erfahren hatte, wie schlecht Narzissas Tränke bei Nervenfieber halfen, machte er sich daran, sein verstärktes Rezept zu brauen. Er wollte es noch heute Narzissa senden.

Schliesslich war er nicht umsonst ein Meister seines Fachs. Das war nicht nur eine Floskel. Da lag harte Arbeit dahinter, bis man den Titel eines Meisters tragen durfte.   
Tränkebrauer gab es viele, aber ein Meister war ihm in England, ausser ihm selbst, keiner bekannt.  
Endlich war er soweit, den Trank aufsetzen zu können. Das lenkte ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken ab. 

Dumbledore riet ihm davon ab, sofort zu Harry zu flohen, was eigentlich Severus erste Intention war, da er am Grimmauldplatz, im Moment, nichts tun könne.   
Die Pflege des Kranken, war geregelt. Es waren die Heiltränke, die fehlten und die seinem Harry helfen würden, gesund zu werden.

Schon wieder war Harry gezwungen, schwach im Bett zu liegen. Doch diesmal war es sein Verschulden. Er, der die letzten Monate damit verbracht hatte, den jungen Mann gesund zu pflegen, war Schuld am Rückschlag, die Harrys Gesundung und damit auch seine Stelle als Lehrer, in Frage stellte. 

Es war zu früh, um eine genaue Diagnose abzugeben, aber so wie es schien, konnte man Harrys Zustand durchaus als lebensbedrohlich bezeichnen.   
Da seine Werte zuvor schon kritisch waren, brauchte es nicht viel, um den Zusammenbruch zu erreichen. Severus verfluchte sich und seine Arroganz. 

Der Trank erforderte schon bald seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, so dass er seine Grübeleien für einen Moment hinten anstellen musste.   
Sobald Dumbledore die Nachricht erhielt, dass Harry wach war, würden ihn keine zehn Pferde davon abhalten, an Harrys Seite zu sein. Auch wenn dieser nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte.

 

Ron und Hermine, flohten kaum wach, nach einem schnellen Frühstück, direkt in die Küche des Grimmauldplatz.  
Narzissa, die die beiden schon erwartete, geleitete sie die Treppe hinauf.  
„Er ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht. Aber das Gute ist, dass sein Fieber nicht wieder gestiegen ist. In der Nacht sah es für kurze Zeit etwas bedenklich aus.“

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie das Zimmer betrat und sie ihren bewusstlosen Freund sah, mit dem sie so viele Gefahren überstanden hatte.  
Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, dass Harry, während der langen Zeit des Krieges, niemals, wirklich niemals, so schwer verletzt oder krank gewesen war, wie jetzt zu Friedenszeiten.

Auch die Auroren, die Lucius beim Ministerium angefordert hatte, zeugten davon, dass Harry stärker bedroht war, als vor dem Sturz Voldemorts.  
Gideon Murdoc und Henry Sigel, die zwei Top-Auroren des Ministeriums, wurden zu Harrys Sicherheit abkommandiert. Von heute an, würden die beiden aufpassen, dass dem Bezwinger des dunklen Lords, kein Haar gekrümmt wurde. 

Auch wenn es schien, dass Harry am Grimmauldplatz sicher war, hielten sie vor Harrys Zimmer Wache, da ein Bewusstloser, in ihren Augen, besonderen Schutz brauchte.  
Beide erinnerten sich an Harry, als dieser während seinem fünften Jahr, im Ministerium eingedrungen war, um die Prophezeiung zu retten, auf die Voldemort ein Auge geworfen hatte.

Ron und Hermine verliessen nach einiger Zeit, Harrys Zimmer. Er war immer noch nicht zu sich gekommen, was kein gutes Zeichen zu sein schien.  
Hermine, die die Hauselfe genau beobachtete, sah, wie diese mit besorgten Blick, den Patienten musterte, bevor sie nach Narzissa schickte. 

Narzissa sah nach dem Patienten und musste der Hauselfe Recht geben.   
Harrys Fieber war leider wieder am Steigen.   
Sie schickte nach Lucius, der half, den Patienten erneut in ein Eisbad zu legen. Die Kälte war Gift für Harrys angegriffene Gesundheit, aber sie hatten keine Wahl.

Lucius schickte Dumbledore eine Nachricht, das Severus so schnell als möglich mit dem stärkeren Heiltrank herkommen möge, da Harrys Zustand sehr besorgniserregend wäre.  
Severus selber liess er keine Nachricht zukommen. Er wusste, Severus durfte beim Brauen nicht gestört werden.

Dieser braute und zerkleinerte sowieso schon in Rekordtempo. Er wollte zu Harry. Er wollte seinem Harry helfen gesund zu werden.  
Dumbledores Erscheinen im Labor machte die Dringlichkeit klar, als Severus in das Gesicht seines Mentors blickte. Man sah dem Direktor an, wie besorgt er war. 

„Wie schlimm?“, fragte Severus nur.   
„Sie haben Angst, dass seine Lungen versagen. Es kam eine Lungenentzündung hinzu, die seiner angegriffenen Gesundheit“... Dumbledore hatte Mühe weiterzureden. „Sie befürchten, dass Harry den heutigen Tag nicht übersteht.“

Severus wandte sich wortlos seinem Heiltrank zu, der noch eine Stunde bis zu Fertigstellung brauchte.   
Severus musste darauf vertrauen, dass Harry durchhielt bis er bei ihm war.   
Diese eine Stunde Wartezeit, war etwas vom Schlimmsten, was Severus seit langem durchmachte. Er sass da, wartete und betete, dass er noch rechtzeitig bei seinem Schatz eintreffen würde.

 

Lucius liess durch Kreacher, allen relevanten Personen, die Nachricht von Harrys kritischem Zustand zukommen.

George, der erst kurz vorher ins Potter Manor gefloht war, um sich neue Kleider herauszusuchen, als Kreacher ihm die schlechte Nachricht überbrachte, begab sich so schnell als möglich ins Mungo, um seiner Mutter, Bill und Jessy, die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen.  
Charlie sass aufrecht im Bett und unterhielt sich mit Bill und seiner Mutter, während er die Hand seines Mannes streichelte, der neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte. 

Georges Gesichtsausdruck, war die Sorge um Harry anzusehen und liess die Anwesenden sofort vermuten, dass etwas nicht stimmte.   
„George, was ist los? Ist etwas mit Harry?“ Molly hatte natürlich richtig kombiniert. Schon gestern war klar gewesen, dass Harrys Fieber nichts Gutes verhiess.

„Er hat eine Lungenentzündung bekommen. Sein Fieber steigt wieder und es ist nicht klar, ob er überlebt.“  
Georges Stimme zitterte leicht. Er hatte erst einen Bruder verloren. Einen zweiten konnte er noch nicht verkraften. 

Molly, selbst den Tränen nahe, nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme und spendete ihm Trost. Sie wusste dass George in Gedanken, bei Fred war, den sie erst vor ein paar Monaten beerdigen mussten. Dann   
Charlie, der nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen war… Und jetzt wieder einmal Harry, dessen Gesundheit, genau wie die letzten Wochen auch, mal wieder für Aufregung sorgte.   
Es war klar, dass dies an ihnen allen, nicht spurlos vorübergehen konnte.   
George war bis zum heutigen Tag, immer stark gewesen. Molly wusste zwar nicht, was am heutigen Tag anders war, aber wenn George heute ihre Zuneigung und ihren Trost brauchte, würde sie ihm die nicht verweigern.

Charlie, der mit Bestürzung auf die Nachricht reagierte, musste von Jessy gewaltsam davon abgehalten werden, das Bett zu verlassen, um sofort zu Harry zu gehen.  
Bill, half mit, seinen widerspenstigen Bruder zu besänftigen.

„Charlie bitte. Wir haben nicht die ganze Zeit versucht, den Fluch einzudämmen, damit du heute herumrennen und die ganze Arbeit zunichtemachen kannst.“  
Bill sprach leise aber bestimmt. Als ältester Bruder, war es halt einfacher, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.  
Das musste auch Jessy einsehen, der erstaunt zusah, wie Charlie aufhörte sich zu wehren und erschöpft in die Kissen zurück sank.

„Geht zu ihm. Mir geht es soweit gut. Ihr könnt mich getrost alleine lassen. Ich verspreche auch, im Bett zu bleiben!“  
„Das könnte dir so passen Charlie. Ich bleibe selbstverständlich bei dir. Ich kenne Harry nicht gut und will nicht im Weg sein.“ Jessy nahm Charlies Hand und küsste ihn auf die Fingerspitzen.

Molly, die George wieder beruhigt hatte, verabschiedete sich von den beiden, um mit George und Bill in den Grimmauldplatz zu flohen. Der Kamin für Notfälle, den das Krankenhaus zur Verfügung stellte, durften sie ohne Probleme benutzen, als die Verwaltung hörte, um wen es bei dem Notfall ging.

 

Severus Snape, traf unterdessen ebenfalls am Grimmauldplatz ein, um seinem Geliebten, die lang ersehnte Medizin zu verabreichen.  
Lucius sass mit Narzissa an Harrys Bett. Die anderen hatten sie gebeten, in der Bibliothek zu warten.

Harry lag stöhnend, mit rasselnden Atemgeräuschen im Bett, als Severus das Zimmer betrat. Er beugte sich über den Patienten, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Diagnosezauber über Harrys Körper gleiten liess.   
Der Befund, liess keinen Spielraum mehr zu. Der Trank musste wirken, oder Harrys Körperfunktionen, würden in den nächsten Stunden versagen. 

Mit Lucius`s Hilfe, richtete Severus Harry auf, setzte sich hinter ihn um ihn zu stützen, während Lucius den Heiltrank an Harrys Lippen führte. Da der Bewusstlose keinerlei Schluckbewegungen machte, massierte Severus dessen Kehle, um ihn zum Schlucken zu animieren. 

Es klappte und der Trank gelangte vollumfänglich in Harrys Körper. Jetzt hiess es abwarten, ob dieser den Heilungsprozess annahm, oder ob es schon zu spät war.   
Severus hielt Harrys Hand… flüsterte ihm Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr… wusch seinen Körper mit einem warmen Lappen… kurz gesagt, alles was nötig war wurde vom Tränkemeister getan, damit Harry wieder gesund wurde.

Lucius und Narzissa verliessen leise das Zimmer, als sie sahen wie zärtlich sich Severus um Harry bemühte. Sie wollten ihm etwas Zweisamkeit gönnen und begaben sich zu den andern, die in der Bibliothek auf eine Nachricht warteten.  
George, sass dicht bei Draco, der ihm Kraft gab, als er spürte wie nahe George dies alles ging.  
Molly warf den beiden immer wieder Blicke zu.   
Sie dachte sich ihren Teil und vermutete, dass es hier bald noch ein, gleichgeschlechtliches Paar, geben würde.

Ron und Hermine, sassen sich auf Stühlen gegenüber und flüsterten leise miteinander.  
Bill, der für sich und seinen Vater einen Feuerwhisky eingeschenkt hatte, trat, als Lucius mit seiner Frau hereinkam, zur Bar und schenkte auch diesem einen Drink ein.

Dankbar nahm ihn Lucius entgegen, prostete Arthur und Bill mit einem Nicken zu, bevor er mit einem tiefen Seufzer, den ganzen Whisky auf einmal, seine Kehle hinuntergleiten liess.  
„Ah… Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht. Danke Bill“, mit einem erneuten Seufzer, machte er sich bereit, allen zu erklären, dass Severus Harry den Heiltrank verabreicht hatte und sie nun abwarten mussten, um zu sehen ob er anschlug.

„Können wir zu ihm? Ich halte es nicht aus, ihn nicht zu sehen.“ Ron war richtiggehend hibbelig auf seinem Sessel. Er wollte bei seinem besten Freund sein. Er fand er hatte das Recht dazu.  
„Severus ist jetzt bei ihm. Ich denke wir lassen ihnen noch einen Augenblick zu zweit.“  
„Nach allem was er getan hat! Er hat Harry nicht verdient. Er ist schuld, dass es Harry so schlecht geht. Er hat sich das Recht verspielt, bei ihm zu sein.“  
Ron redete sich immer mehr in Rage.

„Ron bitte, das bringt doch nichts. Meinst du nicht auch, dass der Professor bereut was er getan hat? Er liebt Harry und Harry liebt ihn. Das hört nicht so einfach auf. Also bitte Ron. Wenn du Harry ebenso liebst, dann gönn ihm sein Glück.“

Hermine wusste zwar, dass Harry noch einige Zeit brauchen würde um dem Professor zu verzeihen, aber sie hatte die Liebe in beider Augen gesehen und wusste, alles war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Harry war einfach Harry, der konnte niemandem lange böse sein. Vorausgesetzt er überlebte, würde er früher oder später Severus verzeihen.  
Aber diese Option konnte Hermine einfach nicht zu Ende denken. Sie würde durchdrehen, sollte Harry heute sterben. 

Sie wollte ihn an ihrer Hochzeit dabei haben. Er sollte Rons Trauzeuge sein. Er sollte der Pate ihres ersten Kindes sein. Er durfte einfach noch nicht gehen.  
Ron, der in Hermines Augen sah, was diese dachte, nahm sie ohne Worte in den Arm und endlich kamen die Tränen.

Draco hielt George fest. Er fand es schade, dass er George nicht mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten beruhigen konnte. Da aber noch nicht alle über ihre Beziehung Bescheid wussten, fand er es nicht passend, den Rest zu schocken.

Leise um niemanden zu stören, zog er seinen Freund aus dem Sessel und sagte, während sie hinausgingen etwas von frischer Luft, was von Lucius, mit einem Hochziehen der linken Augenbraue, zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Molly sah ihnen ebenfalls hinterher. Sie hoffte, dass Draco es schaffen würde, George aus seiner melancholischen Stimmung zu holen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, eines ihrer Kinder leiden zu sehen.


	22. Das Erwachen oder Alkohol als Trost

Es wurde für alle eine Bewährungsprobe.   
Hermine und Ron, da sie Harry nicht sehen konnten. Molly und Arthur, weil sie sich immer schon um Harry gesorgt hatten. Lucius und Narzissa, die Mitleid mit Severus verspürten. George und Draco, die sich nicht ihrer neugefundenen Liebe hingeben konnten.

 

In Harrys Zimmer, wartete Severus auf ein Zeichen seines Liebsten. Harry war, obwohl der Trank schon vor einer Weile verabreicht wurde, noch nicht wieder wach geworden.  
Ein erneuter Diagnosezauber zeigte auf, dass sich die Lungenentzündung gebessert und das Fieber zurückgegangen war.

Wenn alles klappte, dann sollte Harry über den Berg sein. Aber um sicher zu sein, musste dieser wach und ansprechbar sein.  
Severus hielt Harrys Hand und streichelte sie. „Bitte Harry, du musst die Augen öffnen. Du kannst mich anschreien, du kannst toben, aber ich bitte dich, öffne deine Augen.“

Langsam, tauchte Harry wieder ein, in ein weisses Licht das die Schwärze ersetzte, in der er so lange gefangen war. Er nahm Gerüche war. Gerüche, die ihn an Wald und Wiesen erinnerten. Er roch Kräuter, deren Duft um seine Nase wehten und ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gaben, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte warum.

Weit entfernt hörte er eine Stimme, deren Klang er schon einmal gehört hatte, die er aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, noch wieso er seine Augen nicht öffnen konnte. Er fühlte sich so leicht, als ob er schweben würde.  
Nichts war wichtig. Nichts störte die Ruhe. Nichts hielt ihn davon ab, einfach hier zu bleiben, wo alles schön war, gut roch und ihm Frieden schenkte. 

Aber da war ja noch diese Stimme. Irgendwie liess sie ihn nicht in Ruhe sondern störte seine Einsamkeit.   
Harry wollte, dass die Stimme aufhörte. Er wollte, dass die Stimme verstummte und ihn alleine liess.  
Doch die Stimme wurde immer lauter. Sie schien näherzukommen und nach ihm zu rufen. 

Sein Fokus wurde immer mehr von der Stimme in ihren Bann gezogen. Sein Geist driftete in ihre Richtung und Harry begann zu verstehen, was und vor allem wer, mit ihm sprach.

„Harry bitte! Öffne deine Augen… Du musst sie öffnen, damit du mir in die Augen sehen kannst, wenn du mich zum Teufel jagst… Damit du mir sagen kannst, wie du mich verachtest… Wenn… Du mich verlässt. 

Severus hielt Harrys Hand, rieb zärtlich über die trockenen Stellen, die er mit leichten Küssen bedeckte, als ob er sie mit dieser Behandlung heilen könnte.  
Sein Blick ruhte auf Harrys Gesicht, das seine Entspanntheit verloren hatte und unruhig mit Stirnrunzeln und mit Zuckungen der Augenlider ankündigte, dass Harrys Erwachen näher rückte.  
Es schien nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein.

Severus redete sich den Mund fusselig, damit Harry den Weg zurück fand.  
„Komm schon Harry, ich sehe doch, dass du bereit bist die Augen zu öffnen. Rede mit mir. Alle deine Freunde sind besorgt um dich. Nur du kannst ihnen Beweisen, dass es dir gut geht. Also bitte, mach die Augen auf und nimm die Sorgen von deinen Freunden.“

Harry der Severus Stimme nicht mehr hören wollte, nahm all seine Kraft und seinen Willen zusammen, damit er die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnen konnte, bevor er mit krächzender Stimme Severus ansprach.

„Geh zum Teufel… Lass mich alleine… Ich… Kann… Nicht ertragen… Wasser… Ich brauch Wasser… Kann so nicht reden… bitte!“  
Erschöpft schloss Harry die Augen wieder. Die Kraftanstrengung war zu gross.   
Severus goss unterdessen erleichtert ein Glas Wasser ein. Obwohl ihm Harrys Worte, die er sehr wohl verstand, die Hoffnung nahm, dass Harry bereit sein würde, ihm zu verzeihen. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. 

Langsam um den Patienten nicht zu erschrecken, trat er, mit dem Glas Wasser wieder näher ans Bett, half ihm in eine aufrechtere Position und hielt seinem Liebsten das Glas an die Lippen, der sie automatisch öffnete um das kühle Nass, die Kehle hinunter rieseln zu lassen.

„Merlin, tut das gut!“, seufzte Harry auf, als seine Stimmbänder wieder mit Feuchtigkeit benetzt waren.   
„Wie fühlst du dich Harry?“, Severus wollte eine genaue Diagnose haben, bevor er die anderen dazu holte, die immer noch, auf ein Zeichen der Besserung, warteten.

„Als ob mich der Hogwarts-Express überrollt hat“, liess Harry mit leiser Stimme vernehmen. Je wacher er sich zu fühlen begann, desto mehr schmerzten ihn die Erinnerungen an den Streit, den er und Severus hatten. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er wegzuckte, als Severus mit der Hand seinen Körper abtastete.

„Nicht! Ich will nicht, dass du mich anfasst.“ Harry wandte den Kopf von Severus ab und blickte an die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
Severus, den Harrys Reaktion mehr schmerzte als gedacht, versuchte mit leisen Worten die richtige Entschuldigung zu finden. 

„Harry, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe. Bitte verzeih mir! Lass uns von vorne…“  
„… Geh! Lass mich alleine und geh einfach. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich zu sehen. Du…“, Harry brach ab. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, seine Wut über Severus`s Verrat in Worte zu fassen.

Schweigend liess Severus von Harry ab. Er stellte das Wasser zurück auf die Kommode und ging hinaus, ohne ein Wort, zu seiner Verteidigung, zu sagen.   
Er hatte es in Harrys Blick gelesen, dass dieser nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.   
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und begab sich in die Bibliothek, während ihm die Tränen das Gesicht hinunterliefen.

Draco bemerkte sein Eintreten als erster. „Sev, ist etwas mit Harry?“  
Dieser setzte sich in einen Polstersessel, als er mit monotoner Stimme zu sprechen begann.   
„Harry ist endlich wach und möchte euch sehen.“

Diese Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Ron und Hermine rannten schon fast aus der Bibliothek, um so schnell als möglich zu ihrem Freund zu gelangen und auch die anderen erhoben sich, um zu dem Kranken zu gehen. 

Einzig Draco drehte sich an der Tür zu seinem Patenonkel um. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Severus winkte ab und deutete Draco an, ihn allein zu lassen. Er war am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt. Die Stärke, die Severus in den letzten Tagen ausgezeichnet hatte, war weg. Kaum alleine in der Bibliothek, da brach er endgültig zusammen.

Schluchzend nahm er etwas Flohpulver und verschwand durch den Kamin.   
In seinen Räumen, auf Hogwarts, angekommen, nahm er die grösste Flasche Feuerwhiskey und schenkte sich wieder und wieder grosszügige Schlucke ein, die er unter weinen und schluchzen, in einem Zug austrank. 

Er konnte nicht sagen, nach dem wievielten Glas, er trostlos in die Flammen seines Kamins sah, der von einer umsichtigen Hauselfe entfacht worden war, bevor er die gelbgoldene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas herumschwenkte und es dann mit einem animalischem Aufschrei auf den Boden schmiss. 

Er blickte auf die Scherben vor sich und fühlte sich einsam wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.   
Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Leben, in diesem Scherbenhaufen, am Boden lag. Zerstört von seiner eigenen Überheblichkeit und Arroganz.   
„Oh Harry, was habe ich nur getan“, flüsterte er während er sich am Kamin abstützte.

In seinem umnebelten und alkoholisierten Zustand, sank er zu Boden schloss seine, vom vielen Weinen, brennenden Augen und driftete ab, in den gnädigen Zustand des Vergessens.  
Er spürte die Kälte nicht, die sich im Raum ausbreitete als die Scheite im Kamin heruntergebrannt waren. Er spürte die Anwesenheit seines Mentors nicht, der besorgt nach seinem Lehrer sah, als dieser nicht auftauchte, um ihm von Harrys Genesung zu berichten.

So lief es auch die nächsten Tage weiter. Severus erwachte regelmässig mit einem dröhnenden Schädel und einem schalen Geschmack im Mund. Er ass nichts, sondern trank sich durch den gesamten Jahresvorrat an Feuerwhiskey, Elfenwein und als dies nicht mehr ausreichte, verstärkte er die Wirkung des Alkohols noch mit einem seiner Tränke. 

Die Nachwirkungen, die dieser Trank mit sich brachte, war für den Tränkemeister ein Segen… Vergessen. Der Trank liess das Gehirn für einen Moment vergessen, was für ein Arsch er doch war.  
Genau das war von ihm so beabsichtigt. Nichts und Niemand, sollte an Severus herankommen.

Für Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall stellte sich bald die Frage, ob sie die Schule überhaupt pünktlich eröffnen konnten, mit einem Lehrer, der sich tagtäglich um den Verstand soff und einem anderen, der zwar auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber noch lange nicht als Fit, zu bezeichnen war.

Zwar blieben noch knappe sechs Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn am ersten September, aber beide wussten aus Erfahrung, wie schnell die Zeit verflog, wenn man noch mit Stundenplänen und der Vorbereitung der Festivitäten beschäftigt war, die während des Schuljahres ein fester Bestandteil des Schulplans waren.

Die Lehrer Binns, Flitwick, Hagrid, Hooch, Sprout oder auch Vektor, halfen wo sie konnten. Aber bis auf Hagrid, waren sie alle noch mit Familienangelegenheiten beschäftigt, die erledigt sein mussten, bevor das Schuljahr sie wieder voll und ganz in Beschlag nahm.

Dumbledore versuchte tagtäglich, an seinen Tränkemeister heranzukommen, aber es schien ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen zu sein. Severus lallte und weinte, wann immer das Wort an ihn gerichtet wurde. Er vernachlässigte die Körperpflege und wurde aggressiv, wann immer das Gespräch auf Harry kam.  
Dumbledore wusste sich keinen Rat mehr, als sich Hilfe bei dem Mann zu holen, der Severus bester Freund war. Lucius Malfoy schien die letzte Hoffnung zu sein, Severus wieder Verstand einzubläuen. 

Lucius empfing den Direktor mit gemischten Gefühlen am Grimmauldplatz. Einerseits verstand er den Direktor, dem es um die Sicherheit der Schulkinder ging, andererseits konnte er sich aber auch in Severus hineinversetzen, der sich noch nicht mit der Trennung von Harry abgefunden hatte.   
Lucius wusste selber nicht, wie die zwei zusammen auf Hogwarts unterrichten wollten. 

 

Harry, der unterdessen auf Potter Manor, Zeit mit Jason und den anderen Kindern verbrachte, war entschlossen, das Angebot, als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, anzunehmen und die Stelle pünktlich anzutreten.  
Es schien ihm egal zu sein, dass er Severus dort täglich über den Weg laufen würde.

„Wir sind beide erwachsen. Wir werden das schon, wie zwei Erwachsene, handhaben können.  
Manchmal, muss auch ein Severus Snape, von seinem hohen Ross hinuntersteigen, um sich mit uns Normalsterblichen abzugeben!“, meinte Harry, in solchen Momenten, zuversichtlich. 

Ob er wirklich so dachte, oder er sich dies alles, zu seinem Schutz, einredete, war nicht auszumachen. Harry klang so, als ob er sich auf das kommende Schuljahr freuen würde.  
Er war für seine Waisen, mehr der grosse Held, als dass sie ihn als Vertrauensperson ansahen.  
Seine Betreuer leisteten hervorragende Arbeit, die er nur unterstützen, jedoch niemals ersetzen, konnte.

Harry, als Person, wurde weder auf Potter Manor, noch am Grimmauldplatz, gebraucht. Gebraucht wurde sein Geld und sein Einfluss im Ministerium, damit die Waisenhäuser so erfolgreich betrieben werden konnten, wie bis anhin.   
Um diesen Standard zu halten, war Harry bereit mehr als nur Geld auszugeben. Er erschien an Ministeriumsanlässen, liess sich von Umbridge erzählen, wie er die Leitung der Waisenhäuser verbessern konnte und dachte innerlich:   
Wie sehr er diese Anlässe doch Verabscheute und hoffte, sie nie mehr im Leben tun zu müssen. Wie man sich doch irren konnte.

Hier auf Potter Manor, würden ihn die Kinder, mit Ausnahme von Jason oder Patrick, nicht vermissen, wenn er im Herbst nach Hogwarts ging.   
Sie verehrten ihn. Aber der Mutter oder Vaterersatz, waren Molly, Arthur oder auch Charlie, der vor ein paar Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war. 

Charlie war bei seiner Rückkehr ins Manor, von den Kindern stürmisch gefeiert worden, was vor allem Jessy zu Tränen rührte.   
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er und Charlie, noch nach Rumänien zu den Drachen gehörten. So wie er es sah, wurde Charlie hier gebraucht und vor allem geliebt. 

Jessy nahm sich vor, mit seinem Mann darüber zu reden. Er wollte sich mal umhören, was ein Drachenpfleger für Optionen hier in England hatte. Er konnte schliesslich überall arbeiten.   
Aber die Waisen, die brauchten, hier und jetzt, Charlies Aufmerksamkeit. Das einzige was Jessy nicht mehr wollte, war eine Beziehung über die weite Distanz. Er würde seinen Mann niemals mehr für so lange Zeit alleine lassen.

Und am Grimmauldplatz, waren es Lucius und Narzissa, die mit Liebe und Führsorge, die grösseren Kinder leiteten.   
Und Kreacher, der Oberelf, wie Harry ihn gerne nannte, war in beiden Häusern die Persönlichkeit, die die Haushaltsarbeiten anleitete und so ganz nebenbei, den Kindern Manieren beibrachte, sollte dies nötig sein.

Kurzum, Harrys Projekt, war schon nach der kurzen Zeit so erfolgreich, dass er sich der Aufgabe eines Lehrers widmen konnte.   
Er wusste noch aus der Zeit der DA, dass er ein Händchen zum Unterrichten hatte. Die DA hatte ihm damals wirklich Spass gemacht, als er die Schüchternheit einmal abgelegt hatte.

Nur Jason und Patrick, waren ihm persönlich so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass er jetzt schon wusste, er würde sie vermissen, wenn er die beiden nur noch zwischendurch sehen konnte. Die kleinen Kerle, die sein Herz gewonnen hatten, liebten ihn bedingungslos. Jason und Patrick forderten nie, sondern gaben ihm nur Liebe, die von Harry aufgesogen und erwidert wurde.  
Die Liebe, die Jason und Patrick sonst mit Severus teilen müsste, hatten sie nun für sich.

Ron und Hermine sahen dies zwar mit Besorgnis, aber da sich Harry weigerte über den Professor zu reden, konnten sie nichts machen, um zu helfen.  
Wie immer, waren sie da und warteten auf den Zeitpunkt, an dem Harry ihre Hilfe annehmen konnte. So wie es echte Freunde eben taten. 

Ausserdem waren Lucius Worte nicht zu widerlegen. Die beiden mussten sich endlich zusammenraufen und wie zwei Erwachsene über ihre Probleme sprechen, damit sie sie lösen konnten. Es stimmte, dass Severus zu weit gegangen war, als er Harry all diese Anschuldigungen an den Kopf warf.  
Es stimmte aber auch, dass Harry nicht jedes Mal, wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging, in seine Scheinwelt flüchten konnte. Er war alt genug, um sich alleine mit dem Professor auseinanderzusetzen.


	23. Mondscheinromantik

Lucius, dem das Gespräch mit Dumbledore nicht aus dem Kopf ging, sass unnatürlich schweigsam am Küchentisch, an dem die Familie Malfoy, zusammen mit George, der seit neuestem viel mehr Zeit am Grimmauldplatz, anstatt auf Potter Manor verbrachte, ein spätes Abendessen einnahmen. 

Die Kinder waren entweder schon in ihren Betten, oder erledigten die, von Kreacher beaufsichtigte, Tagesaufgabe, die als Teil der Erziehung dazu gehörte. Jedes der Kinder erledigte eine Aufgabe. Abwechslungsweise mussten sie draussen den Vorplatz aufräumen, der öfters aussah, als ob ein Krieg stattgefunden hätte, oder sie halfen den Hauselfen mit dem Reinigen der Badezimmer. 

Die Ältesten waren abwechslungsweise für den Küchendienst eingeteilt. Sie halfen nach Art der Muggel, die Kartoffeln zu schälen, oder die Karotten kleinzuschneiden. Auch lernten sie nach und nach, wie man ganze Mahlzeiten zubereitete.   
Ein kleiner, aber feiner Erfolg, den die Erzieher, der bis anhin, zu Anhänger des dunklen Lords erzogenen Jugendlichen, unbewusst feierten.

Die Kinder lernten auf diese Weise spielerisch, die Welt der Muggel besser kennen, als wenn sie Stundenlang Muggelkunde gebüffelt hätten.  
Ausserdem, stärkten die Arbeiten den Zusammenhalt, indem sie gemeinsam etwas schafften, was der Gemeinschaft diente. 

 

„Lucius, was ist los?“, Narzissa legte ihrem Mann besorgt die Hand auf den Arm. „Du bist so Abwesend heute. Ist etwas passiert?“  
Lucius zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte.   
„Dumbledore war heute bei mir, weil er sich Sorgen um Severus macht.“ Lucius pausierte einen Moment, bevor er, mit leiser Stimme fortfuhr. 

„Severus betrinkt sich täglich. Sein Zustand ist, laut Dumbledores Aussage, bedenklich. Der Direktor befürchtet, dass Sev nicht in der Lage sein wird, den Unterricht zu leiten.“  
Sorgenvoll nahm Lucius sein Glas Rotwein, schwenkte es leicht, bevor er daran nippte.   
Er, der sonst einem guten Tropfen nicht widerstehen konnte, sollte nun seinem Freund helfen, davon loszukommen.

„Dumbledore will, dass wir uns um ihn kümmern… Er denkt, dass unser Einfluss helfen wird… Kurzum… Er will uns Severus herschicken, damit wir ihm helfen gesund zu werden.  
Seine genauen Worte waren: Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass Severus keinen Tropfen mehr anrührt! Er verliert sonst die Stelle als Lehrer.“

„Das kann Dumbledore doch nicht machen!“, entrüstete sich Draco. „ Onkel Sev ist doch schon seit Jahren Lehrer. Er kann ihn nicht einfach entlassen!“  
George, der sich eigentlich nicht einmischen wollte, wandte sich dennoch Draco zu.  
„Hey, er kann den Professor nicht unterrichten lassen, wenn er jeden Tag betrunken ist. Professor Dumbledore muss an die Sicherheit der Kinder denken.“

„Und was ist mit Severus`s Sicherheit?“, Draco drehte sich wütend zu seinem Vater um. „ Was ist mit ihm Vater. Hat er nicht genug gelitten im Krieg? Wird ihm jetzt auch noch das Unterrichten genommen? Da kann ihn Dumbledore auch gleich umbringen. Die Tränke sind sein Leben. Er darf ihm dies nicht nehmen!“

„Das wissen Professor Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer auch, Draco! Warum meinst du, sollen wir Severus zu uns holen. Wir müssen zumindest versuchen, ihm zu helfen.“  
Lucius wandte sich an seine Frau: „ Wo sollen wir ihn unterbringen. Ich glaube kaum, dass Harry einverstanden wäre, wenn er in dessen Suite wohnen würde.“  
„Harry wäre damit einverstanden!“, mischte sich George erneut ein. „Niemals hat er Menschen in Not abgewiesen. Er würde auch Severus, die Hilfe nicht verweigern.“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was ist mit Sev. Er wird nicht im Schlafzimmer seines Exfreundes schlafen wollen. Ihr wisst selbst, wie Stur er sein kann.“

„Er hat keine Wahl Draco“, versuchte Narzissa die Situation zu klären. „Die restlichen Räume sind besetzt, oder noch nicht bereit. Harrys Suite ist der einzige Platz, den wir Severus so kurzfristig zur Verfügung stellen können. Er muss sich halt damit arrangieren.“  
Die Bestimmtheit, mit der Narzissa gesprochen hatte, liessen die Proteste, die gegen dieses Arrangement sprachen, verschwinden. 

So war es abgemacht. Lucius teilte Dumbledore die Entscheidung mit, währen George versprach, Harry zu informieren.  
Bevor George sich jedoch in Richtung Manor verabschiedete, wollte er noch etwas Zeit mit seinem Freund verbringen.

„Geh noch ein paar Schritte mit mir spazieren Draco. Es ist so eine schöne Nacht.“  
George streckte, noch während er vom Tisch aufstand, Draco eine Hand entgegen.   
Dieser nahm sie lächelnd an, als auch er sich erhob. „Gerne George. Wir sollten uns wirklich den Mondschein etwas genauer anschauen.“ 

Grinsend wandte er sich seinen Eltern zu, die schmunzelnd die zwei jungen Menschen beobachteten, die sich bald schon etwas Zweisamkeit schenkten.  
„Ihr entschuldigt uns doch! Mutter, Vater?“  
„Natürlich Draco. Geniesst euren Spaziergang. Deine Mutter und ich werden vielleicht eurem Beispiel folgen, aber erst nachdem ich Dumbledore die Nachricht überbracht habe.“

George geleitete Draco in den Garten, wo sie sich nach einer Weile schweigend auf eine Bank setzten, um die Stille zu geniessen.  
„Geniesst du die Stille auch um ein Vielfaches, seit du tagtäglich Zeit, mit einer schreienden Horde verbringst?“, lächelnd blickte Draco zu George, der dies nur bestätigen konnte.

„Ich liebe die Racker wirklich, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, auch einmal so laut gewesen zu sein. Meine Mutter hätte uns die Ohren langgezogen.“  
„Du hast es wahrscheinlich nur nie als zu laut empfunden, als du klein warst. Während der Schulzeit waren du und Fred, die schlimmsten Gryffindor, die ich kannte, von Harry und Ron mal abgesehen.“

Draco hatte noch während er sprach die rechte Hand von George genommen und verteilte nun hauchzarte Küsse auf dessen Fingerspitzen.  
„Hmm! Das fühlt sich gut an Draco.“ George schloss geniesserisch seine Augen. Trotzdem gab er noch einen Kommentar zu seinem und Freds Verhalten während der Schulzeit ab.

„Weisst du, dass Fred noch viel mehr solcher Streiche auf Lager hatte? Professor Snape hat viele Streiche, die wir euch Slytherin spielen wollten, schon im Ansatz erkannt und unterbunden.  
Fred und ich haben viele Nächte, mit Nachsitzen, in Professor Snapes Büro verbracht. Er liess uns Sätze schreiben, oder sein Labor schrubben, aber er hat uns nie verpfiffen. Wir sind nie zum Direktor zitiert worden. Der hätte mit Sicherheit unserer Mutter Bescheid gegeben, was wir nicht unbeschadet überstanden hätten.“

Seufzend drehte George sich zu Draco um und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen, die sich leicht öffneten, um Georges Zunge Einlass zu gewähren, die spielerisch an seiner Unterlippe entlangfuhr.  
Georges löste sich von Draco, um seine Erzählung zu beenden.

„Gott ich vermisse Fred so sehr! Manchmal erscheint mir mein Leben so Sinnlos.“ Ernst schaute er in Dracos Augen, die ihn so verständnisvoll musterten.   
„Weisst du eigentlich, dass du es bist, der mir mein Leben wieder lebenswert erscheinen lässt? Du bist meine Zukunft Draco. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es ohne dich geschafft hätte.“

George küsste Draco stürmisch. Er legte all seine Emotionen in diesen fast schon brutalen Kuss, der von Draco jedoch freudig erwidert wurde. Auch er hatte seine Dämonen der Vergangenheit noch nicht ganz abgelegt. Er verstand, wie es George mit seinem Bruder ging. Er wollte da sein für seinen Freund, der die Zuneigung und die Liebe, genauso brauchte wie er selbst.

Als die Luft knapp wurde, trennten sich ihre Lippen, die geschwollen und rot vom Küssen waren.   
Erregt rieben sie sich aneinander. Beide wollten sie den anderen so nah als möglich spüren. Sie waren viel zu oft getrennt, als dass sie sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würden.   
Die Hormone der jungen Männer, spielten so schon verrückt genug. 

Jeder Morgen, an dem Draco alleine erwachte, wurde begleitet von einer stickigen Schweinerei, die sein Samen, auf seinem Bett, verursachte.   
Dracos Träume waren so real, dass er regelmässig abspritzte im Schlaf.

Genau gleich, erging es George. Er liebte sein Leben im Manor. Aber dass er so oft von seinem Schatz getrennt schlafen musste, liessen auch ihn, seine hormonell gesteuerten Träume, morgens entweder in seinem Sperma liegend erwachen, oder er erwachte mit einer schmerzhaft pochenden Erregung, die ihn zwang, selber Hand an sich zu legen, wenn er den Tag ohne hinderlichen Ständer beginnen wollte.

Nicht dass er etwas gegen Selbstbefriedigung hätte! Nein, weit gefehlt. Aber seit er diese wundervollen Erfahrungen mit Draco teilen durfte, vermisste er seinen Schatz, wenn er sich selber Erleichterung verschaffte. Die Empfindungen waren nicht dieselben.

Dieser wundervolle Abend, den sie heute zusammen verbringen durften, liess beider Erregung sehr schnell und ohne grosses Dazutun, wachsen.  
Das Reiben ihrer Körper, die Küsse und die Streicheleinheiten, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig verwöhnten, liessen sie viel zu schnell, viel zu nahe, an einen Orgasmus kommen.   
Daher liessen sie, erhitzt wie sie waren, voneinander ab und versuchten ihre südlicheren Regionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Merlin George, ich weiss nicht wie du es immer wieder schaffst, mich zu einem willenlosen Wesen zu machen!“ Draco atmete schwer. Die rechte Hand lag auf seinem zum Bersten gefüllten Schwanz. Er musste sich selber berühren. Er war zu nahe am Orgasmus, als dass er sich noch hätte beherrschen können.

Stöhnend machte es ihm George nach. Beide streichelten langsam ihre Erregungen durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen, um ein klein wenig Druck abzubauen.  
Während sie sich, mit lustverhangenen Blicken zusahen, steigerten sie langsam ihr Tempo.   
Draco, dessen Erregung pochte, beugte sich etwas vor, um sich die Hosen zu öffnen, damit die nach Erlösung schreiende Erektion, aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit wurde. 

Mit dem Daumen strich er über die glänzende Spitze seiner Eichel, was von George mit einem lauten Stöhnen begleitet wurde.   
Georges Hand fuhr zu Dracos Schwanz und fuhr einmal die ganze Länge hoch und wieder runter.  
Seine Lippen fanden Dracos Mund und bald schon keuchte dieser in den Kuss hinein, während sein Penis von Georges Hand, kraftvoll gepumpt wurde. 

Wenn George ihn nicht so intensiv küssen würde, dann hätte Draco seine Lust laut herausgeschrien, als sein Glied, von George so intensiv bearbeitet wurde, dass er sich in heissen Schüben über dessen Hand ergoss. Seine Samenflüssigkeit schoss schmerzhaft aus seinem Glied, da er sich viel zu lange zurückgehalten hatte. Seine Hoden zogen sich spasmisch zusammen und beglückten George, der Dracos Eier knetete, mit dem Rest der Samenflüssigkeit.  
Dies schien George nicht im Mindesten zu stören. Er melkte den Schwanz seines Freundes, während seine Zunge dessen Mund erforschte.

Seine eigene Erektion, die er für kurze Zeit erfolgreich vergessen hatte, verlangte nach seiner oder Dracos Aufmerksamkeit.  
Mit der einen Hand Draco haltend, der noch immer mit wabbeligen Beinen vor ihm Stand und seinen Orgasmus ausklingen liess, öffnete er den Reissverschluss seiner Hose und führte seinen Schwanz aus der kleinen Öffnung. Den Knopf brachte er mit einer Hand nicht auf.

Stöhnend und keuchend rieb er sein tropfendes Glied.   
Draco, der langsam wieder auf dem Boden der Realität eintraf, nahm das Gestöhne war und kniete sich, als er dessen riesiges Problem sah, vor George hin. 

Langsam fuhr er an Georges Seiten entlang. Zärtlich bewegte er seine Hände zu dessen Mitte, jedoch ohne die Erregung zu berühren.  
Quälend langsam öffnete er den Hosenknopf und zog die Hose langsam hinunter. George half mit, als er sein Becken anhob, damit seine Jeans über seinen Hintern gezogen werden konnte. Dabei versuchte er seinen Penis an Draco zu reiben, was aber von diesem unterbunden wurde. 

Sein Mund näherte sich Georges Erektion und mit einer einzigen, kraftvollen Bewegung, nahm er das Glied einmal ganz in den Mund.  
Durch Georges Körper schossen Wellen, wie nach einem Stromschlag. Das Gefühl, wie sich sein Penis in Dracos feuchter Mundhöhle anfühlte, liess ihn aufschreien und vor Erregung zittern.

Dracos Hand fuhr zum Penis und während er mit seinem Mund die Eichel leckte und piesackte, bearbeitete er den unteren Teil des Gliedes mit gleichmässigen Bewegungen.   
Als er spürte, wie sich George versteifte, liess er von ihm ab, was dieser mit einem Knurren zur Kenntnis nahm und widmete sich der störenden Kleidung, die halb auf Georges Knien hing. 

Lächelnd nahm Draco zur Kenntnis, dass George versuchte mit der Hüfte nach Oben zu stossen, um seinem Glied Erleichterung zu verschaffen, das sich vor Vorfreude zuckend hin und her bewegte.  
Langsam öffnete er dessen Schuhe und befreite ihn von Hose und Socken. 

Er verteilte Hauchzarte Küsse auf die gespreizten Schenkel seines Liebsten, während seine Hände, ihr Können, am erigierten Penis weiterführten.  
George stöhnte und keuchte und atmete in abgehackten Stössen, als er sich dieser süssen Folter hingab.

„Draco… ja… da… genau oh…“, zuckend und stöhnend spreizte er seine Beine um Draco noch besseren Zugang zu seinen Eiern und seinem Anus zu geben, die bis anhin schmerzlich vernachlässigt wurden.

Draco verstand sofort und fuhr mit der Hand zu Georges Hoden, die er leicht drückte, knetete und abwechselnd an ihnen zog.  
George glaubte es nicht eine Sekunde länger aushalten zu können, als Draco schnell ein, zweimal seinen Schwanz wichste und dabei die Nässe, die seinen Schwanz benetzte, auf seinem Finger verteilte, zu dessen Anus fuhr und den Mittelfinger mit einer schnellen Bewegung einführte und zielstrebig die Prostata traf. 

George schrie lustvoll auf. Das malträtieren seines Lustpunktes liess ihn Sterne sehen und als Draco seinen Schwanz wieder in den Mund nahm, und im selben Tempo hoch und runter fuhr, wie er mit seinem Finger Georges Hintern beglückte, wollte und konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergoss sich in Dracos Mund, der sich abmühte so viel als möglich, der leicht bitter schmeckenden Flüssigkeit, zu schlucken, während der Rest, auf der Seite seiner Mundwinkel hinunterlief.

George zog einen Liebsten, als er nicht einen einzigen Tropfen Sperma mehr im Körper hatte, zu sich auf den Schoss und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Er konnte sich selber schmecken, was ihn erneut aufstöhnen liess. Alles an seinem blonden Liebhaber war vollkommen. Die Küsse, der Blowjob, einfach alles, was Draco tat, war superb.

„Du bist wundervoll. Weisst du das?“, flüsterte George seinem Liebsten ins Ohr, während er Dracos Körper streichelte und dessen Körpergeruch einatmete.   
Der Geruch von Schweiss und Sex lag in der Luft, aber für George war es der süsseste Duft, den er jemals gerochen hatte.

Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie von Stimmen gestört, die sich ihnen langsam näherten.  
Panisch richteten sie, so schnell sie konnten ihre Kleidung. Gerade als sie fertig waren und wieder Händchenhaltend auf der Bank sassen, kamen ihnen Lucius und Narzissa entgegen mit einem Lächeln auf den Gesichtern.

„Hier habt ihr euch versteckt. Wir haben euch schon einige Zeit gesucht.“ Narzissa schaute auf ihren Sohn, dessen Wangen stark gerötet waren.  
„Ja, der Mond sieht von hier so hell aus, da mussten wir einfach eine Zeitlang bleiben.“   
Draco Stimme klang nicht so fest, wie er es gerne hätte. Aber auch George, der sich nach der Ankunft von Dracos Eltern erhoben hatte mit den Worten: „ Ich denke für mich wird es sowieso langsam Zeit“, klang bei weitem nicht so selbstsicher, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war.

Er beugte sich schnell zu Draco hinunter, hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte ihm zu.   
„Gut sind sie nicht zehn Minuten früher gekommen. Da hätten sie eine Show geboten bekommen, die sie mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell vergessen hätten. Also richte ihnen bei Gelegenheit meinen Dank aus“, sprach es und eilte Narzissa und Lucius zunickend, davon.


	24. Die Aussprache

Auf Potter Manor, waren Harry und Hermine damit beschäftigt, den Kleinsten beizubringen, wie man auf Muggelart, einen Papierflieger bastelte.  
Ron, der das Ganze neugierig beobachtete, schaute skeptisch auf dieses komische Etwas, von dem Hermine meinte, es könne fliegen.

Die Kinder waren jedoch mit Freude bei der Sache, was Ron von einem spöttischen Kommentar abhielt.  
Ihm war nicht klar, was denn so toll daran sein sollte, etwas auf Muggelart zu tun, wenn man doch einfach den Zauberstab schwingen und wusch… hatte man das gewünschte zur Hand.

Hermine war zwar bemüht, ihm die Vorteile aufzuzeigen, aber er war zu sehr in einem Zauberhaushalt aufgewachsen, als dass er ihre Bemühungen zu schätzen wusste.  
George war da ganz anders. Er versuchte es zumindest auf Muggelweise. Meist klappte es nicht beim ersten Mal, aber nach ein paar Versuchen gelang ihm meist, wovon Ron nur träumen konnte.

Harry musste öfters, zwischen seinen beiden Freunden, Vermittler spielen, da sie sich manches Mal kabelten, weil Ron sich nicht beherrschen, und die Zeit die Hermine zum Basteln brauchte, mit Zauberei zunichtemachte.  
Dennoch waren dies die Zeiten, in denen Harry seinen Schmerz vergessen und sich auf die Kinder konzentrieren konnte.

Er musste die meiste Zeit des Tages, den andern etwas vorspielen. Innerlich zerrissen, wollte er meist nicht einmal aufstehen. Er zwang sich kleine Portionen zu essen, obwohl ihm der Nährtrank reichen würde. Er versuchte zu lachen, mit den Kindern zu spielen und niemanden merken zu lassen, wie sehr er unter der Trennung von Severus litt.

Meistens gelang ihm dies sogar. Seine Täuschung, die er verzweifelt aufrechterhielt, liessen ihn kalt und lieblos erscheinen, da er auf die Nachricht von Severus Alkoholproblem nicht reagiert hatte.  
Am liebsten würde er zu Severus gehen, ihm alles verzeihen und sich von ihm ins Nirwana vögeln lassen.

Der Vertrauensbruch, der war es, den Harry so hoch ansetzte, dass er stumm blieb und Severus alleine durch die schwere Zeit schickte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er die Verantwortung trug, sollte man Severus nicht von seinem Alkoholkonsum abhalten können.   
Ein Wort des Verzeihens und Severus wäre wieder er selbst.

Vielleicht fühlte sich Harry nicht reif genug… Vielleicht wollte er Severus die eigene bittere Pille schlucken lassen… Er konnte den Grund für seine Kaltherzigkeit nicht in Worte fassen.  
Tatsache war, dass er nicht bereit war, zu Severus zu gehen und den ersten Schritt zu tun.   
Wenn er Severus so viel bedeutete, wie dieser immer behauptet hatte, sollte er kommen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten. 

So konnte es gehen, wenn zwei sture Menschen sich ineinander verliebten und keiner einsah, auch Fehler zu haben.  
Severus, der die meiste Zeit nicht in der Lage war klar zu denken, in seinem alkoholumnebelten Zustand… Und Harry, der zu jung war, um seine eigenen Fehler zuzugeben.

 

Harry liess sich, auch wenn es ihm wirklich schwer viel, keine Gefühlsregungen anmerken, als George seinen Papierflieger in den Himmel schoss, nur ein klein wenig magieverstärkt, um sich dann zu Harry umzudrehen, der gerade Jason half, einen neuen Flieger zu falten, da der erste in einer Wasserpfütze gelandet war.

„Darf ich dich für einen Moment alleine sprechen Harry? Es ist wichtig.“ George hatte Draco versprochen, einen letzten Versuch zu unternehmen, um Harry zu einem Besuch zu bewegen.  
Der Grimmauldplatz war seit Severus`s Anwesenheit, von Harry gemieden worden.

„Natürlich George, wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?“ Ahnungslos war Harry George gefolgt, der ihn von seinen Freunden entfernte, ohne dass Harry es merkte. Dies war nämlich auch so eine von Harrys Gepflogenheiten. Er versteckte sich hinter seinen Freunden, die alles in ihrer Macht taten, um Harry vor erneutem Schmerz zu schützen.

Sie meinten es gut, aber George und auch Draco waren der Meinung, dass Harry zu Severus gehörte. Kein Streit, sollte er auch noch so berechtigt sein, durfte das Ende dieser Liebe bedeuten.  
George bekam Hilfestellung von Charlie und Jessy, die beide zum selben Schluss, gekommen waren.

Jessy lenkte Hermine mit einer Frage betreffend Muggelerziehung ab, während Charlie Ron über die letzte Flugstunde befragte, bei der der sechsjährige Patrick leicht verletzt wurde, weil er die Regeln nicht befolgte.  
So waren die Freunde abgelenkt und George mit Harry ungestört.

Die beiden liefen am Spielplatz vorbei, auf dem die Gruppe der acht- bis zehnjährigen ein Spiel spielte, dass ihnen Hermine beigebracht hatte. Himmel und Hölle hatte sie es genannt und schien den Rackern viel Spass zu machen.

Am Teich, der unterdessen von Kreacher liebevoll gepflegt wurde, liess sich George nieder und deutete Harry an, es ihm gleich zu tun.  
Nicht an die Ernsthaftigkeit in Georges Blick gewohnt, schaute Harry ihn fragend an.

„Harry, ich möchte dass du mich ausreden lässt, ohne mich zu unterbrechen“, George wartete auf Harrys nicken, der ahnte, auf was George hinaus wollte.  
„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein und komme direkt und ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt.  
Du weisst, ich war immer auf deiner Seite. Ich habe dich, bei allem was du vorhattest, unterstützt. Aber das, was du nun tust, kann ich nicht verstehen und auch nicht nachvollziehen. Du quälst einen Menschen, den du Retten könntest…“, George hob einen Finger an die Lippen, als Harry etwas einwenden wollte.

… „Ich sage nicht, du sollst Severus alles Verzeihen. Aber ich hätte dich nie für so hartherzig gehalten, dass du den wichtigsten Menschen in deinem Leben, wie Abschaum behandeln würdest.“  
Wieder machte George eine Pause, damit Harry seine Worte sacken lassen konnte, bevor er fortfuhr mit seiner Tirade.  
„Ich bitte dich, rede mit ihm. Mach ihm klar, ob ihr noch eine Chance zusammen habt, oder nicht. Aber lass ihn nicht mit seinem Schmerz allein. Er geht daran zugrunde.“

Harry, der zum Schluss hin wütend wurde, erhob sich und schaute zu seinem Freund hin. „Was erwartest du von mir. Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Dazu hat er mir zu viele bösartige Dinge unterstellt und an den Kopf geworfen…er hat mir zu wehgetan.“

„Das will ich doch gar nicht. Aber so wie ihr zwei euch aus dem Weg geht und eure Probleme ignoriert, kann es nicht weitergehen. Du leidest, Snape leidet, und falls es dich interessiert, die Kinder am Grimmauldplatz leiden auch, weil du sich nie mehr besuchst.“

Dies hatte er eigentlich nicht erwähnen wollen, aber Draco war der Meinung, Harry könne sich nicht vor seiner Verantwortung drücken.  
Die Kids hatten ein neues Heim gefunden und Harry durfte nicht der Grund für ihr Unwohlsein sein. Sie waren seit langem wieder Glücklich und sollten nicht unter den Launen des Professors leiden, der sie jeden Tag spüren liess, wie sehr der eigene Schmerz ihn fast umbrachte. Er bestrafte die Jungs und auch die Mädchen für Dinge, die er zuvor nur mit einem Lächeln quittiert hatte.  
Er zeigte den zukünftigen Erstklässlern von Hogwarts, was sie im Herbst von ihm zu erwarten hatten.

George war entsetzt, als er von Draco hörte, wie sehr sich Severus wieder zum Negativen verändert hatte.  
Harry sollte endlich einsehen, dass Schweigen nicht die Lösung war.

Dieser schaute genervt zu George.   
„Warum muss immer ich derjenige sein, der nachgibt. Hab ich nicht schon genug getan im Krieg! Bin ich nicht genug gestraft? Warum soll immer ich mich entschuldigen! Er…“

George hatte genug von Harrys Selbstmittleid und unterbrach sein Jammern. „Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder Harry. Der Harry von früher, hätte sich nie seinem Selbstmitleid hingegeben.   
Der Harry von früher, der hatte ein Herz.“ George war nun richtig wütend auf Harry.

„Severus mag dich verletzt haben, das bestreite ich gar nicht! Aber er war es, der an deinem Bett sass, als es dir schlecht ging. Er war es, der dich gepflegt und umsorgt hat. Ich habe gesehen, wie Leid es ihm tut, was er dir angetan hat. Er hätte allen Schmerz auf sich genommen, wenn er es rückgängig hätte machen können. Mit Freuden hätte er dir deinen Schmerz genommen.“

George war immer lauter geworden während er sprach und hatte die anderen auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.   
Gideon und Henry waren zwar in der Nähe, hielten jedoch Abstand als sie sahen, dass von George keine Gefahr, für Harry, ausging.  
Molly hingegen war nähergetreten und hielt Jason davon ab, zu Harry zu gehen, während die Hauselfen den Rest der Kinder zurück hielten.

„Hast du das alles vergessen? Ist sich der grosse Harry Potter wirklich zu schade für Menschlichkeit?  
Ist es dir wirklich egal, ob Severus lebt oder stirbt! Und das wird er, wenn du nicht endlich Vernunft annimmst und mit ihm redest.“

Harry liess George nach diesen Worten einfach stehen und eilte wütend ins Haus zurück, nur von seinen zwei Leibwächtern begleitet. Seine Zimmer lagen im hinteren Teil des Hauses, wo er nun hinsteuerte und lautstark die Tür hinter sich zuwarf.  
Wütend schritt er von einer Ecke des Zimmers, zur Gegenüberliegenden.  
Anfangs dachte er noch wütend auf George zu sein. Je länger sein Marsch jedoch andauerte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er auf sich selber wütend war. 

Er war wirklich ein verzogener kleiner Junge. Er war zwar derjenige der verletzt wurde, aber er war auch derjenige der verletzte. Er war keinen Deut besser als Severus. Nein! Severus hatte ihm nicht wehtun wollen. Er war so wütend gewesen, dass er Dinge sagte, die er nicht so meinte.  
Aber er selbst tat dem Menschen, den er immer noch mehr liebte als sein Leben, so sehr weh, dass er vor Schmerz, zu Alkohol und Drogen griff. 

Harry öffnete seine Zimmertür, nur um seinen zwei Schatten gegenüber zu stehen, die geduldig davor Wache hielten.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mich in den Grimmauldplatz begleitet. Ich kann da schon alleine hin danke.“ Harry klang wütender als beabsichtigt. Die zwei hatten ihm nie etwas getan, sondern sorgten, einzig und allein, für seine Sicherheit.

Sie liessen auch jetzt nicht in ihrer Wachsamkeit nach, sondern folgten Harry, der in Richtung Bibliothek stürmte.  
„Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, oder warum verfolgt ihr mich?“  
„Wir sind zu deiner Sicherheit abkommandiert. Das heisst da wo du hingest, da gehen wir auch hin. Verstanden! Oder soll ich es dir Buchstabieren.“ Gideon war schon zu lange bei den Auroren um sich von Harry einschüchtern zu lassen. 

„Du kannst mit uns apparieren, oder du kannst es sein lassen und hier bleiben. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“ Auch Henry stand Gideon, in nichts nach und liess sich von Harry nicht beirren.  
Dieser sah ein, verloren zu haben und liess sich widerstandslos in den Grimmauldplatz begleiten.

Es kam wie immer. Harry wurde schlecht und musste von Henry gestützt werden, der diese Prozedur nun schon einige Male miterlebt hatte.  
„Man, warum muss immer ich es sein, dem das Apparieren nicht bekommt“, brummte er während er darauf wartete, dass es ihm besser ging.

Lucius, der zusammen mit seiner Frau in die Küche trat, sah erstaunt auf den unerwarteten Besuch.  
„Harry, wie schön dich endlich wieder einmal zu sehen. Was führt dich so unverhofft zu uns?“  
Harry, der gehofft hatte unbemerkt zu Severus zu gelangen, musste einsehen, dass er sich einer Illusion hingegeben hatte.

Während Lucius die beiden Leibwächter begrüsste, die abwartend an der Tür stehen geblieben waren, liess sich Harry auf einen der Stühle nieder, da er richtig vermutete und erst einmal in den Genuss des obligaten Tees kam. 

Narzissa, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte, schenkte für alle fünf Tee ein und stellte ein paar Sandwiches dazu.   
„Mit vollem Magen ist es gemütlicher. Findest du nicht auch Harry?“ Narzissa deutete auf die Brote, um ihre unerwarteten Gäste zum Hinsetzen zu animieren.

„Manchmal denke ich du machst das mit Absicht Narzissa. Jedes Mal wenn ich mich entschieden habe, etwas zu tun, versuchst du Zeit zu schinden, um einen Überblick über die Situation zu erhalten, bevor du mich aus der Küche entlässt.“ Harry lachte zwar bei diesen Worten, meinte sie aber durchaus ernst.

„Bitte verzeih einer neugierigen Frau Harry. Ich kann mir denken weshalb du hergefunden hast, obwohl du nicht glücklich scheinst, mit deiner Entscheidung.“  
Lucius, der dem Schlagabtausch zwischen Harry und seiner Frau ruhig zugesehen hatte, fand es nun aber an der Zeit sich einzumischen.

„Bist du hier um ihm wehzutun? Oder um ihm zu helfen? Du musst verstehen, dass ich dich nicht zu ihm lassen kann, wenn du ihm wehtun willst. Er ist erst seit ein paar Tagen ohne Alkohol und seine Laune ist nicht die Beste, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst.“   
Lucius sprach freundlich, konnte sich aber, einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton, nicht verkneifen.

Harry seufzte. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann weiss ich nicht, warum ich hier bin. George hat mir die Leviten gelesen und kurz darauf wurde mir klar, dass ich mich nicht länger verkriechen kann, sondern mit Severus reden muss.“

Narzissa legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich weiss es ist schwer, aber glaube mir, alles ist besser, als dieses Schweigen. Weder du, noch er, können gut mit der Situation umgehen. Aber wenn ihr es schafft, euch gegenseitig zu verzeihen, dann könnt ihr gemeinsam einen Neuanfang wagen.“

„Genau da liegt mein Problem. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich ihm jemals verzeihen kann. Er hat mich verletzt, aber es ist nicht nur das. Ich vertraue Severus mit meinem Leben. Ich stehe zu einhundert Prozent, hinter seinen Entscheidungen. Sollte ich einmal anderer Meinung sein, dann versuche ich, das mit ihm alleine, zu diskutieren.

Aber all dies wurde in Frage gestellt. Er hat mir aufgezeigt, dass wir nicht gleichberechtigt sind. Ich muss ihm gehorchen, oder er zeigt mir seine bevormundende Seite, seinen Lehrermodus.   
So kann unsere Beziehung nicht funktionieren…“

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht Harry. Auch ich habe viele Fehler.“ Severus war in der Küchentür erschienen und hatte Harry gehört. Er hatte Mühe, sein, viel zu schnell pochendes Herz, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Alles was er sich erhoffte, war einen Moment mit Harry alleine, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn vermisste… Ihn brauchte… Wie sehr ihm sein Ausrasten Leid tat.

Erschrocken, wie schlecht Severus aussah, war Harry nicht in der Lage ganze Sätze zu formulieren.  
„Severus… Was… Ich meine… Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus?“ Harry hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können und der böse Blick, den er von Lucius kassierte, zeigte ihm, dass auch der ihm am Liebsten eine gescheuert hätte.

Severus selbst blieb ganz ruhig. Jedenfalls nach aussen hin. Innerlich schmerzte sein Herz. Alles was er sich wünschte, war Harry in die Arme zu schliessen. Es nicht tun zu dürfen, überstieg beinahe seine Selbstbeherrschung.

„Mein Aussehen, entspricht meiner körperlichen Verfassung. Aber danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast“, ironische Antworten waren schon immer sein Spezialgebiet. Aus reinem Selbstschutz, verschanzte er sich hinter alten Gewohnheiten.

Harry liess sich diesmal nicht von Severus in die Defensive drängen. Er erhob sich, drehte sich zu Lucius um und fragte: „Gibt es hier einen Ort, wo ich ungestört mit Severus reden kann?“  
„Deine Suite Harry. Da solltet ihr ungestört sein.“

„Ich dachte an einen etwas neutraleren Ort Lucius. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns wohl fühlen in einem Schlafzimmer, bei unserem Gespräch.“  
„Da magst du recht haben Harry. Ich habe eigentlich an die Bibliothek, oder das Wohnzimmer gedacht, die an dein Schlafzimmer angrenzen…“ schmunzelnd beendete Lucius seine Aufzählung. Die Jungen dachten selbst im Streit nur an das eine. Die Röte auf Harrys Wangen bewies, dass auch er diesem Gedanken, nicht abgeneigt war.

„Oh, na dann!“ Verlegen drehte sich Harry zu Severus hin, der selbst ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken musste. Harry blieb Harry. Es war schon fast alles normal.   
„Darf ich dich bitten, mich in die Bibliothek zu begleiten, ich würde gerne unter vier Augen mit dir reden!“

Severus, der sein Zittern mit aller Kraft unterdrückte, nickte zum Einverständnis und folgte Harry, der zielstrebig in Richtung Bibliothek, voraus ging.  
Er hielt Severus die Tür auf und als dieser sich mit verschränkten Armen an den kleinen Tisch setzte, der mitten im Raum stand, setzte sich Harry ihm gegenüber.

Beide schwiegen, weil sie nicht wussten wie sie das Gespräch beginnen sollten. Beide sahen sich in die Augen, bis Harry verlegen den Blick senkte und gleichzeitig mit Severus das Schweigen brechen wollte. „Ich…“   
„Du… !“ Beide verstummten, um den anderen nicht zu unterbrechen. Sie sahen sich an und plötzlich war es ganz einfach. Sie lächelten sich zu, während Severus mit zitternden Händen nach Harrys Hand griff und sie vorsichtig hielt, während er anfing, Harry um Verzeihung zu bitten.

An die Worte konnte er sich später nicht mehr erinnern, aber sie kamen aus tiefstem Herzen.  
Harry, der mit Tränen in den Augen seinen Liebsten ansah, spürte die Zärtlichkeit, die aus jedem einzelnen Wort kam, mit denen Severus ihm seine Liebe gestand.

„Pst, Sev! Du musst nichts mehr sagen. Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als ich dir sagen kann. Darum war ich auch so wütend und enttäuscht. Mein Onkel hat immer gesagt, dass niemand mich jemals Lieben kann, und als du so wütend mit mir warst, da kam alles wieder hoch… Meine ganze Jugend… Meine scheiss Vergangenheit! Ich habe dir nie die ganze Wahrheit über meine Verwandten erzählt… 

Als ich etwa sieben oder acht Jahre alt war, versuchte mir mein Onkel einzubläuen, dass es für einen Freak wie mich, keinen einzigen Menschen gab, der mich lieben würde. Er hat mir gedroht, dass wenn ich einen Menschen finde, der über meine Anomalität hinwegsehen und mich lieben würde, dass er diesen Menschen mit eigenen Händen umbringen würde.

Verstehst du was dies für einen kleinen Jungen heisst? Ich habe mich, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam, niemals getraut, einen Freund zu suchen. Weder in der Schule, noch auf der Strasse. Ich habe mich nie getraut, Freundschaften zu schliessen.

Und als du mein Vertrauen verletzt hast, da kam alles wieder hoch. Jede Drohung, jeder Schlag, den Vernon mir verabreichte, um mich zu heilen, wie er es nannte. Ich habe dir Vertraut und du hast mich behandelt, wie mich Vernon behandelt hat. Aber du bist nicht mein Onkel und ich hoffe du glaubst mir, dass ich versuchen werde, dich Stolz auf mich, zu machen.“

Beiden liefen nun die Tränen übers Gesicht. Beide waren froh, die grösste Hürde überwunden zu haben und endlich wieder Reden, sich berühren, einfach den anderen sehen zu können.  
Sie hatten noch viele Gespräche vor sich, aber als Severus sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen, sanft auf Harrys legte, wurde er nicht weggestossen, sondern der Kuss wurde sanft erwidert.


	25. Eine friedliche Zeit

Harrys und Severus‘ Aussprache liessen alle, die am Projekt Waisenhaus mitarbeiteten, erleichtert aufatmen. Im Potter Manor war man glücklich, dass sich Harry nicht mehr in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzog, während man am Grimmauldplatz froh war, einen normalen Severus zu haben, der sich gleich nach seiner Aussprache mit Harry, geschworen hatte, niemals mehr in diesem Ausmass dem Alkohol zu frönen.

Natürlich war nicht alles von einem Tag zum anderen, eitel Sonnenschein. Aber die zwei hatten den grössten Schritt getan und sprachen vernünftig miteinander.  
Severus blieb noch für ein paar Tage am Grimmauldplatz, während Harry seine restliche Zeit auf Potter Manor verbrachte. Allerdings kam Severus täglich im Manor vorbei. Er wollte Harry so oft als möglich sehen.

Jason war Harrys Hauptgrund. Er hatte den Kleinen liebgewonnen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, so viele Monate ohne den Rabauken zu sein.   
Severus, der ein Grossteil des Tages auf Potter Manor verbrachte, konnte sich nicht sattsehen am Anblick, den Harry und Jason boten. 

Beide tollten fröhlich zusammen in der Wiese, oder sie spielten zusammen mit Patrick Zauberschach.  
Severus sah sich gezwungen, beim Schachspiel einzugreifen, da Harrys Können doch recht beschränkt war.   
So war es kein Wunder, dass Patrick und Severus, die beide das Schachspiel liebten, sich super verstanden, während Jason und Harry dies als letzte Alternative zu Quidditch sahen. 

Harry, der immer noch etwas angegriffen wirkte, sah trotzdem so zufrieden und glücklich aus, wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr und auch Severus sah man an, dass er hoffte, mit Harry eine Zukunft zu haben.

Als es Zeit wurde fürs Abendessen, scheuchte Molly die Kinder zum Händewaschen, während Severus zu Harry trat und ihm half, die Schachfiguren in das passende Fach, zu verstauen.  
Wie zufällig streiften seine Finger über Harrys, dem ein Schauer über den Rücken fuhr. 

Wie lange war es her, seit sie Zärtlichkeiten oder Intimitäten ausgetauscht hatten. Beide waren vorsichtig und wollten den Frieden nicht aufs Spiel setzen, indem sie den anderen bedrängten.  
Harry konnte sich nicht beherrschen und fuhr mit der rechten Hand zärtlich über Severus Hand, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste diesen einladenden Mund.

Stöhnend, zog Severus Harry in seine Arme und vertiefte den Kuss. Beide fühlten das erregende Kribbeln, das bei der wilden Knutscherei, ohne Mollys erneutes Erscheinen, wahrscheinlich zu heissem Sex geführt hätte.

„Also wirklich ihr zwei. Doch nicht im Spielzimmer. Was sollen denn die Kinder denken!“, entrüstete sich Molly.  
„Sie würden denken, dass wir uns lieb haben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber du hast Recht. Hier ist nicht der passende Ort.“

Harry zog Severus mit sich, um in einem etwas privateren Ambiente, die Küsserei fortzuführen.  
„Bitte entschuldige uns bei den andern, aber wir lassen das Abendessen ausfallen.“ Harry fand die Idee super. Sie wurde jedoch von Severus mit einem Kopfschütteln abgelehnt.  
„Oh nein Harry! Diese Diskussion hatten wir doch schon. Du lässt die Mahlzeiten nicht ausfallen und wir verzichten darauf, dich zu bemuttern.“ 

Obwohl Harry enttäuscht war, statt einer wilden Knutscherei, ein Abendessen in einem überfüllten, lärmenden Speisesaal zu bekommen, sah er die Notwendigkeit der Abmachung. Auch Wochen nach seiner Krankheit, war sein Appetit gleich null und würde wahrscheinlich sein Leben lang nicht zurückkehren. 

Trotzdem zog er einen Schmollmund, um klar zu machen, dass er die Knutscherei zwar verschieben, aber nicht vergessen würde.  
Severus, der die Gedanken seines Schatzes praktischerweise lesen konnte, versprach Harry, mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, nach dem Essen einen langen Spaziergang im menschenleeren Garten.

Es waren wirklich harmonische Tage, die die Bewohner beider Häuser verbringen durften. Aber alles Schöne ging einmal zu Ende und Severus Rückkehr nach Hogwarts stand kurz bevor.  
Harry, blieb noch eine Woche länger im Manor, da Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore ihm schon eine Menge abgenommen und vorbereitet hatten. 

Schliesslich hatte Harry noch keine Erfahrung im Unterrichten, ausser der DA, die nun schon einige Jahre her war. Auch hielt sich seine Erfahrung mit Stundenplänen in Grenzen. Dennoch schaute er zuversichtlich ins neue Schuljahr.

Bevor er jedoch sein erstes Schuljahr als Lehrer antrat, war noch die leidige Angelegenheit des Geldes zu klären.  
Harry war sich bewusst, wie Stolz alle Mitglieder der Familie Weasley waren. Aber er wusste auch, dass diese warmherzige Familie, finanziell nicht auf Rosen gebettet war. Es war ihm ein Anliegen, dass Molly, Ron, Hermine, Charlie als auch Jessy, angemessen entlohnt wurden, für den aufopfernden Einsatz, den sie für sein Projekt leisteten.  
Dasselbe galt natürlich auch für Lucius, Narzissa und Draco.

Er wollte eines seiner Geldverliesse bei der Zauberbank Gringotts, für die Leitung der Waisenhäuser, zugänglich machen. Er wollte nicht, dass Molly oder Lucius nach Hogwarts kommen mussten, wenn Ausgaben für die Kinder, oder die Instandhaltung, der beiden Häuser, anstanden.  
Er vertraute diesen Menschen vollkommen und wusste, niemand würde sein Geld zweckentfremden.

Er selbst fand seine Ideen super. Jetzt galt es nur noch, den Rest der Truppe, davon zu überzeugen.  
Schneller als erhofft, näherte sich der Tag seiner Abreise. Danach würde er wirklich nur noch sporadisch vorbeikommen können und bei Schulbeginn noch weniger.

Die älteren Kinder des Grimmauldplatz, würde er während des Schuljahres sehen, da die Kinder ab elf Jahren in Hogwarts ihr erstes Jahr antreten würden und die zweit bis Sechstklässler, die glücklicherweise auch wieder mit von der Partie waren, ihm die Zeit bis Weihnachten verkürzen würden. Leider waren viele Kinder letztes Jahr in andere Zauberschulen geschickt worden, da die Eltern entschieden hatten, dass sie im Ausland sicherer waren.

Die kleineren, im Manor wohnhaften Kinder, würde er erst an Weihnachten wieder sehen.  
Während er mit seinen Gedanken bei den Kindern war, trafen nach und nach die Verantwortlichen der beiden Waisenhäuser ein.  
Lucius, selber viele Jahre Mitglied des Schulvorstandes, war versiert in der Geschäftsführung und schnell von der Idee überzeugt, auch wenn er nicht angewiesen war auf sein Gehalt. Dasselbe fanden auch Draco und Narzissa.

Molly, zierte sich erst, aber als Lucius ihr erklärte, dass sie in jedem anderen Beruf, auch bezahlt würde, war sie einverstanden.  
Für Charlie und Jessy, war es natürlich eine Erleichterung, dass sie ihre Existenz hier in England aufbauen konnten und Ron dachte schon etwas weiter in die Zukunft, die er zusammen mit Hermine plante. 

Geld verdienen, Sparen, Hauskauf, Kinder… Wobei gesagt werden muss, dass die Kinder bei Hermine nicht an erster Stelle standen, während Ron es nicht erwarten konnte, mit seiner Grossfamilie zu starten.

Fürs erste gab er sich aber noch mit dem Probieren zufrieden, bei dem auch Hermine gerne mitmachte.   
Sie als Muggelgeborene, war vertraut mit Verhütungsmethoden und verliess sich nicht auf Rons Zauber, sondern liess sich vom Frauenarzt die Pille verschreiben.  
Da Ron den Verhütungszauber, von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte, bezweifelte Hermine, dass es der Wirksamste war, den es in der Zauberwelt gab. 

Schliesslich hatte Rons Mutter sieben Kinder. Etwas, dass für die bodenständige Hermine, nicht in Frage kam.  
Aber sie hütete sich, Ron, ihr kleines Geheimnis zu verraten.  
Wenn sie sich reif fühlte für Kinder, dann sollte Ron seine Familie bekommen. Keinen Moment früher.

Ginny, die seit kurzem wieder mit Dean Thomas zusammen war, auch ein Muggelgeborener, war die einzige, die davon wusste, da Dean mit ihr bei einem Frauenarzt war, um ihr die verschiedenen Methoden erläutern zu lassen.   
Dean, war sehr vorsichtig mit Ginny, da er sich nicht, vor ihren Brüdern, verantworten wollte.

Bill, der ja Hauptberuflich fürs Ministerium, als Fluchbrecher, arbeitete, tauchte nur noch selten im Manor auf. Die Zeit, die er zur freien Verfügung hatte, war recht knapp bemessen und wurde von Fleur in Beschlag genommen.  
Falls es Probleme gab, war er natürlich sofort zur Stelle, aber seinen Part, den er zu Beginn übernommen hatte, wurde nun von Jessy erledigt, der mit Freude eingestiegen war. 

George, ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer mehr Zeit am Grimmauldplatz verbrachte. Als Fluglehrer der Grossen oder als Duellgegner von Draco… Beides machte ihm Spass und dass er dabei noch viel Zeit mit seinem Liebhaber verbringen durfte, war eine willkommene Zugabe.  
Nebenbei kümmerte er sich um seinen Scherzartikelladen, der von seinen Mitarbeitern, erfolgreich am Laufen gehalten wurde.

Die arbeitsintensivste Zeit im Laden begann erst, wenn die Hogwartslisten verschickt wurden und die Kinder in die Winkelgasse mussten, um die Schulbücher, die Schuluniformen und so allerlei Kleinkram einzukaufen.  
George hatte zum neuen Schuljahr, eine leicht abgeänderte Form von Scherzartikeln im Angebot. Nach Kriegsende, war der Bedarf an essbaren dunklen Malen gedeckt. Auch das peruanische Finsternispulver, würde nicht mehr derselbe Verkaufsschlager werden, wie letztes Jahr. 

Neu hatten sie Prüfungsverbesserungselexier, oder Antistressdrops und sein liebster Artikel, den Frauenverstehtrank, im Sortiment. Der Trank eignete sich natürlich auch für gleichgeschlechtliche Paare. Man musste ihn nur seinem Zukünftigen oder seiner Zukünftigen zu trinken geben… Sich selbst auch damit beglücken… Und schon erkannte man intuitiv, wie man vorzugehen hatte, oder was für Parfumdüfte der andere liebte…. Die Möglichkeiten waren unbeschränkt. Man wurde eben zum Versteher und konnte auf die Wünsche seines Gegenübers eingehen.

Für die jüngeren Schüler boten sich immer noch das Nasenblutnougat oder die Kotzpastillen an, die ihre Beliebtheit auch in diesem Jahr, mit Sicherheit, beibehielten.   
Bis es jedoch soweit war, dass die Kids einkaufen kamen, dauerte es noch eine Weile.

 

Unterdessen, war Harry im Manor am Packen, freundlich unterstützt von Jason und Patrick, die wie zwei Kletten, an Harry hingen und ihm keine ruhige Minute liessen.  
„Hey ihr zwei!“, lachend schloss Harry seine letzte Tasche, während er verzweifelt versuchte, die wildgewordenen Kinder zu bändigen, die in seinem Zimmer umhertobten.  
„Nun bleibt doch endlich einmal stehen. Es ist nicht mehr witzig!“, meinte Harry, als er Jason am Arm erwischte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich zog.

„Patrick du auch!“, rief Harry mit seiner strengsten Stimme, die aber nur schwach Wirkung zeigte.  
Beide Kinder schrien und sprangen um Harry herum, der sich etwas verloren vorkam. Diese Wildheit, war er nicht gewohnt. Er wäre von seinem Onkel totgeschlagen worden, wenn er es gewagt hätte, sich dermassen ungezogen aufzuführen.

„Bitte Jason! Patrick! Es reicht wirklich. Ich bekomme noch Kopfschmerzen, wenn ihr weiter so rumschreit. Und Molly würde euch Strafarbeiten geben, wenn ihr euch, in ihrer Anwesenheit, so schlecht benehmt. Also bitte! Ihr zwingt mich sonst, euch zu bestrafen.“

„Ist ja schon gut Harry“, versuchte Jason ein besänftigendes Wort einzulegen. „Wir sind schon wieder anständig und Mrs Weasley hat uns nicht gehört. Kein Grund zur Sorge also.“  
„Ich verstehe was du damit sagen willst Jason! Aber wenn ihr wieder einmal, wie zwei wildgewordene Ungeheuer herumtobt, dann müsst ihr auch die Strafe akzeptieren, die man euch erteilt. Es kann nicht sein, dass ihr das Gefühl habt eine Sonderstellung zu haben, nur weil ich euch erlaube in meinem Zimmer zu spielen.“

„Aber das tun wir gar nicht. Uns ist nur langweilig. Wir sind nicht besser als die anderen, aber die sind manchmal so… Ernst… Die können nicht mal richtig spielen!“ Patrick nickte, zu Jasons Worte.  
„Und es sind alles Langweiler.“ Patrick wollte auch noch etwas beisteuern.

„Kann es nicht sein, dass ihr euch zu wenig bemüht?“ Harry sah die zwei eindringlich an, als er sich vor die beiden hinkniete, um auf Augenhöhe zu sein, bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Viele dieser Kinder, trauern immer noch um ihre Eltern. Es fällt nicht allen leicht, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Viele der Kinder wurden von ihren Eltern, oder Verwandten, geschlagen und mit Worten bedacht, die ich hier nicht wiederholen möchte…“

„Ich weiss das, Harry! Ich vermisse meine Eltern auch. Aber ich versuche jeden Tag das zu tun, was Onkel Charlie, oder auch Onkel Jessy, sagen.“  
„Und was sagen sie?“ Harry war wirklich neugierig.  
„Sie sagen: Wenn wir jeden Tag versuchen, etwas glücklicher zu sein als am Letzten, dann kommen wir einmal an den Punkt, wo wir ohne zu weinen an Mom oder Dad denken können. Sie sagen, dass unsere Eltern nicht gewollt hätten, dass wir um sie weinen, sondern dass wir sie ehren sollen, indem wir unser Leben weiterführen und lachen, auch wenn sie uns noch schrecklich fehlen.“

Harry nahm die beiden Racker in den Arm, auf die er so wahnsinnig Stolz war.   
„Ich finde eure Einstellung super. Aber vielleicht schafft ihr es ja, eure Mitbewohner soweit zu bringen, dass sie auch auf Charlie hören und beginnen, wieder Freude am Spielen zu haben.“

„Wie sollen wir das schaffen Harry?“, Patrick war wirklich neugierig zu erfahren, wie er sich mit dem Rest der Kinder anfreunden konnte.  
„Indem ihr ihnen helft. Fangt mit kleinen Dingen an. Zeigt ihnen wie ihr es schafft. Du Patrick, bist so gut im Schach, ich bin sicher, es gibt hier Kinder, die möchten ein Spiel mit dir wagen, während Jason so viele Sammelkarten von Quidditchspielern besitzt. Du findest sicher ein paar Jungs oder Mädchen, die dieselbe Leidenschaft teilen. Ihr müsst nur die Augen offen halten und nicht jedes Mal frech werden, wenn ihr meint, die andern seinen euch zu langweilig. Es gibt immer einen Grund, warum man sich benimmt, wie man es eben tut. Alles was ihr zu tun habt, ist herauszufinden, warum diese Person sich ängstlich, schüchtern, oder eben langweilig benimmt.“

„Und du bist dir sicher dass das klappt?“ Jason klang nicht recht überzeugt.   
„Aber sicher. Ihr seid intelligent genug, alles zu erreichen was ihr wollt.“

„Was ist, wenn Patrick einen anderen dann besser mag als mich?“ Endlich sprach Jason seine wahre Angst aus, die von Patrick aber prompt widerlegt wurde: „Ich bin immer noch mit dir im Zimmer. Du bist mein erster und bester Freund Jason. Niemals lasse ich dich fallen, nur weil du nicht so gut im Schach bist.“

Die beiden Jungs, umarmten sich und schmiedeten kurz darauf, friedlich in einer Ecke sitzend, Pläne.  
Pläne, wie sie den Rest der Truppe zum Spielen animieren konnten.  
Harry war nur ein klein bisschen Stolz auf sich, dass er es geschafft hatte, dieses Problem so gut zu lösen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, flohte er in den Grimmauldplatz, um sich von der Familie Malfoy und den Kindern zu verabschieden.   
Er verbrachte die letzten Stunden, friedlich mit Tee und Kuchen, liess sich die Neuerungen im Haus erklären und schneller als gedacht, war die Zeit des Abschieds da.

Er umarmte kurz Lucius, küsste Narzissa auf die Stirn und knuff Draco spielerisch in die Schulter.  
„Halt die Ohren steif Draco. Und pass mir ja auf George auf. Du musst wissen, er kann manchmal ganz schön anstrengend sein.“

„Oh, keine Sorge Harry! Mit anstrengenden Menschen habe ich so meine Erfahrungen gemacht. Denn, falls du es nicht selber weisst! Du bist, mit Abstand, der anstrengendste Mensch, den es auf Merlins Erde gibt.“

„Ich! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du auf solche Ideen kommst. Aber es ist schon in Ordnung. Du wirst George bald richtig kennenlernen, dann reden wir weiter. Du wirst mit der Zeit schon sehen, was ich mit Anstrengung, gemeint habe.“

„Keine Angst Potter! Meine Möglichkeiten, George davon abzuhalten, Streiche zu machen, sind vielfältiger, als deine. Sex ist immer eine sichere Methode, George abzuhalten, mich zu verarschen.   
Bei dir, lasse ich mich vielleicht dazu herab, ihm zu helfen.“

„Nun ist aber gut ihr zwei!“ Narzissa schlug ihrem Sohn spielerisch auf den Arm. „So redet man nicht Draco. Jedenfalls nicht in Gegenwart seiner Mutter. Also wirklich.“  
Aber Mom, sei doch nicht so prüde. Schliesslich bin ich nicht vom Storch gebracht worden. Gerade du solltest wissen, wie wichtig es ist, ein ausgefülltes Sexleben zu haben.“

„Draco Lucius Malfoy. Es reicht!“, donnerte sein Vater mit lauter Stimme. „Ich verbitte mir diese Anzüglichkeiten. Wir wollen nichts über dein Sexleben wissen. Und ganz sicher geht dich unseres nichts an.“

Harry fand es an der Zeit, die Familie sich selber zu überlassen. Er wollte nicht zwischen die Fronten gelangen.  
Er gab Gideon und Henry, die vor der Tür geblieben waren, ein Zeichen und gemeinsam kehrten sie ins Manor zurück.


	26. Romantisches Hogwarts

Die Koffer gepackt… Die Verabschiedung der Kinder hinter sich… Kreachers Mahnungen zur Kenntnis genommen… Mollys mütterliche Fürsorge ertragen… Harry war geschafft.  
Müde sass er auf einer Bank im Garten und genoss die abendlichen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf sein Gesicht schienen und ihn wärmten.

Ron und Hermine waren die letzten die kamen, um sich von ihrem besten Freund, zu verabschieden.  
Dieses Mal, waren sie nicht vor Sorge ausser sich, sondern freuten sich mit ihm, dass er dieses spannende Abenteuer erleben durfte. 

„Du als Lehrer. Wer hätte das vor ein paar Jahren gedacht!“ Ron sah lächelnd zu seinem Freund.  
„Wem sagst du das. Nie hätte ich auf den Beruf Lehrer getippt, als wir vor ein paar Jahren, mit Professor McGonagall, das Vorbereitungsgespräch über unsere Berufswahl hatten.“

Harry sah liebevoll zu Hermine. „ Weisst du noch! Wir wollten Auroren werden. Ron und ich. Und du etwas in der Politik. Du wolltest im Ministerium arbeiten, um dich für die Elfenrechte einzusetzen.“  
Nachdenklich sah Harry in die Ferne.  
„Mein Gott, wir waren wirklich naiv. Aber dennoch war es eine schöne Zeit. Es wird nicht mehr das Selbe sein, ohne euch in Hogwarts.“

„Du hast ja jetzt Severus. Er kann dir gottlob keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen, was mit Sicherheit ein riesen Vorteil ist. Also geniess es. Für dich war Hogwarts schon immer dein Zuhause. Also kehrst du nur nach Hause zurück.“ Ron sah verschwörerisch zu seinem Freund hin.

„Stell dir vor, welche Möglichkeiten dir jetzt offen stehen. Sex an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Orten. Ich könnte dir da ein paar Tipps geben, wo sich Mine immer heimlich mit mir getroffen hat…“

„Ron! Hörst du wohl auf. Du wirst doch Harry nicht unser kleines Geheimnis verraten. Wo sollen wir uns dann bitte schön hinschleichen, wenn wir Harry auf Hogwarts besuchen, wenn du ihm alle unsere geheimen Orte verrätst. Ich bin sicher, er und Professor Snape, werden ihre eigenen Nischen und Erker finden.“

Harry liess ein befreites Lachen hören. „Ach, und wie ich euch zwei vermissen werde. Ihr müsst mir versprechen, mich regelmässig zu besuchen, sonst werde ich trübsinnig.   
Euch zwei, brauche ich wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ich liebe euch wirklich. Wisst ihr das!“ Nach diesem, zugegebenermassen rührseligen Abschied und vielen Umarmungen später, apparierte Harry endgültig nach Hogwarts.

 

Henry, hielt ihn mal wieder aufrecht und rettete ihn so vor der Peinlichkeit, den Apparierplatz des Schlosses, als Begrüssung, vollzukotzen.  
Gideon, der sich dies schon bildlich ausgemalt hatte, liess ein, leicht fieses, Lachen ertönen, als er rote Funken in Richtung Schloss schickte, um ihre Ankunft zu melden. 

Plötzlich war der Platz erfüllt mit Blitzlichtgewitter, als eine Horde Reporter den Platz stürmte.  
„Mister Potter, sehen sie zu mir hin… Stimmt es, dass sie Dumbledore bezahlen mussten, bis er ihnen die Stelle als Lehrer anbot… Hier hin!… Harry!… Bitte Mister Potter! Lächeln sie für ein Foto des Tagespropheten…“

Harry war erschrocken über die Heftigkeit des Reporterüberfalls. Er wurde von seinen zwei Leibwächtern, die beide mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor ihm standen, so gut es ging abgeschirmt. Aber auch sie konnten nicht verhindern, dass die Reporter, für Harrys Geschmack, zu nah an ihn heran kamen.

Panik machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, als auch schon hinter ihm das Tor geöffnet wurde und er, von einem wütenden Tränkemeister, hineingezogen wurde.   
Gideon und Henry folgten auf der Stelle, als klar war, dass für Harry keine Gefahr mehr bestand, von einem Zauber getroffen zu werden.

„Bist du in Ordnung Harry?“ Gideon besah sich seinen Schützling genau. Er wusste, wie sehr es Harry hasste, so im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, zu stehen.  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Danke. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können. Sie schreiben so oder so was sie wollen. Also warum sich die Mühe machen mich immer wieder abzulichten. Man sollte doch annehmen, sie hätten unterdessen genug Bilder, die sie verwenden können. Ist ihnen nicht bewusst, dass ich auch einmal Gewalt anwenden könnte?“

„Sie warten darauf, dass du ihnen endlich eine neue Story lieferst. Der Krieg ist zu Ende und in Friedenszeiten verkaufen sich die Zeitungen nicht mehr so gut. Ihnen fehlen die Aufmacher. Und so leid es mir tut Harry! Du bist nun einmal der beste Garant, der ihnen diesen Aufmacher liefern kann.“ Severus hielt Harry sanft fest, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass dieser nicht plötzlich verschwand.

„Jeder Schritt den du tust, jede Entscheidung die du triffst, ist für die Leser der Zeitung, ein gefundenes Fressen, auf das sie sich mit Freuden stürzen. Sie haben so das Gefühl, an deinem Leben teilzuhaben. Die Menschen brauchen das, um sicher zu sein, dass du wirklich den Frieden gebracht hast.  
Es wird in ein paar Jahren besser werden, aber bis dahin… Du wirst immer im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens sein. Daran solltest du dich besser gewöhnen.“ 

Gideon nickte zustimmend zu Henrys Worten, der Harry wieder einmal ins Gewissen redete. Beide Leibwächter versuchten schon seit Wochen, Harry von der Notwendigkeit, ihrer Anwesenheit, zu überzeugen.

Siehst du nun, weshalb Lucius uns anforderte? Heute ist ein solcher Tag, an dem du ein leichtes Ziel abgibst.   
Zum Glück waren es diesmal nur nervige Reporter. Genauso gut hätten es auch Todesser sein können, die dich erwarteten.   
Dein Tagesablauf ist viel zu durchsichtig. Das ist auch etwas, was wir dringend ändern müssen.“

„Denkt ihr nicht, ihr übertreibt ein klein wenig?“ Harrys Worte waren zwar leise, aber dennoch deutlich zu verstehen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung gaben nicht seine Leibwächter den nächsten Kommentar ab, sondern Severus drehte sich wütend zu Harry um.

„Übertreibung Harry! So wie ich es sehe, bist doch du derjenige, der immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen gerät, weil du sie falsch einschätzt.   
Du bist zu vertrauensvoll den Menschen gegenüber. Du glaubst immer noch nicht, dass es viele gibt, die wütend sind, dass du den dunklen Lord vernichtet hast. Sie werden nicht lockerlassen Harry.   
Und je eher du dir das klar machst, desto leichter wird die Arbeit, für Gideon und Henry, werden.“

Müde, enttäuscht und resigniert, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und fuhr mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare. „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich so werden kann, wie ihr es von mir erwartet. Ich kann nicht bei allen Menschen misstrauisch sein. Das liegt nicht in meiner Natur. Ich werde also hoffen müssen, dass alles gut geht! Denn, sollte ich jemals, so schlecht über die Menschen denken, dann will ich nicht mehr leben. Es wäre nicht mehr mein Leben. Es wäre… Fürchterlich…“

„Das wissen wir Harry.“ Severus küsste Harry beruhigend auf die Stirn. Und weil wir deine Schwäche, gegenüber den Menschen, kennen, sind Gideon und Henry da. Sie werden, mit Merlins Hilfe, dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts geschieht.“

Und wieder wurde Harrys Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckt. Severus konnte nicht genug kriegen, von seinem Liebsten.  
„Und ich, werde dich sowieso nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.“  
Harry schmiegte sich zärtlich in dessen Arme, als er flüsternd, nur für Severus Ohren bestimmt, stöhnte: „Ich hätte da schon ein paar Ideen, wie du mich vor Dummheiten bewahren und mich ablenken kannst.“

Gideon als auch Henry, schauten sich in der Gegend um und taten, als würden sie die Zärtlichkeiten nicht bemerken, mit denen die zwei, sich gegenseitig verwöhnten.  
Sie freuten sich, dass Harry wieder zufrieden schien. Er war um einiges einfacher zu beschützen, als wenn er auf Kriegsfuss stand, mit seinem Umfeld.  
So hatten sie wieder einmal die Möglichkeit, abwechselnd ihre Familien zu besuchen, da Harry sich innerhalb des Schlosses in Sicherheit befand und dieses nicht sehr oft verliess.

Die gesamte Freizeit, war er damit beschäftigt, Severus Räumlichkeiten, die von Albus Dumbledore, als Einzugsgeschenk, magisch vergrössert worden waren, mit seinen eigenen Habseligkeiten zu füllen, da er sich diese Räume, nun mit seinem Geliebten teilen würde.

Anfangs waren da Bedenken, wie der Rest der Lehrer, oder auch die Schüler, auf dieses nicht alltägliche Paar reagieren würden. Aber da Harry nicht vorhatte, eine heimliche Beziehung zu führen und er sich zärtliche Berührungen nicht verkneifen konnte oder wollte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle von seiner Liebschaft mit dem Professor für Zaubertränke, erfahren würden. Da war es gescheiter, die Fakten von Anfang an auf den Tisch zu legen, damit erst gar keine Gerüchte entstehen konnten.

Die erste Nacht die er auf Hogwarts, in den Kerkern, verbrachte, war etwas ganz besonderes gewesen.   
Es war die erste Nacht, die er nicht krank oder geschwächt bei seinem Liebsten war, sondern sie standen sich erstmals als gleichberechtigte Partner gegenüber.   
Beide Lehrer. Beide auf Augenhöhe.   
Severus hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er platzte fast vor Stolz, als Harry unter viel Applaus und freundlichen Kommentaren, ins Lehrerkollegium aufgenommen wurde.

Nach dem Abendessen, das sie gemeinsam mit den Lehrern in der grossen Halle einnahmen, gingen sie nach draussen, um diesen ereignisreichen Tag, mit einem Spaziergang abzuschliessen, bevor sie sich in ihr Quartier zurückzogen. 

Es lag eine verzauberte Stimmung in der Luft, als Harry und Severus, nach ihrem romantischen Mondscheinspaziergang, in ihrem Schlafzimmer standen.  
Sie hatten sich, an der frischen Abendluft innig geküsst und gestreichelt. Zärtlichkeiten, die sie beide schon seit Wochen vermisst und sie nun, umso intensiver, wahrnahmen. 

Harry stand vor Severus, der quälend langsam, die Knöpfe an Harrys Hemd öffnete, um es diesem langsam über die Schultern zu streifen und die schlanke Brust freizulegen, deren Brustwarzen erregt als dunkle Punkte abstanden und Severus dazu animierten, sie abwechslungsweise, mit Mund und Zähnen zu verwöhnen.

Harry warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an Severus breiten, muskulösen Schultern fest, während die Lust wellenartig durch seinen Körper fuhr und sein zum Leben erwachtes Glied schmerzhaft gegen die geschlossene Hose drücken liess.  
Die Reibung des Stoffes an seiner Männlichkeit, zusammen mit Severus talentiertem Mund, liessen Harrys Beine schwach und zittrig werden und zwangen ihn in die Knie.  
Severus ging mit Harry mit und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll auf den Mund. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und umkreisten sich erotisierend. 

Immer wieder stiess Severus seine Zunge in Harrys Mund, der sie saugend in seiner feuchten Höhle aufnahm und Severus ein Gefühl purer Ekstase gab.

Seine Hände, strichen Harry über Brust und Seiten, streiften das Hemd ganz von dessen Schultern und liessen sich von Harrys zitternden Händen, das eigene ausziehen.  
Mit nacktem Oberkörper, rieben sie sich aneinander, bis sich Harry zurückfallen liess, auf das weiche einladende Fell, das vor dem lodernden Kamin, auf dem Boden lag, bevor er Severus zu sich hinunter zog.

Harry winkelte seine Beine an und spreizte sie etwas, um Severus bequem dazwischen Platz nehmen zu lassen. Ihre Glieder berührten sich, durch den Stoff der Hosen und beide keuchten erregt auf.   
Severus liebkoste Harrys Haut mit den rauen Fingerspitzen, was diesen aufstöhnen liess und er versuchte, mit seiner Hüfte nach oben zu stossen, um das Gefühl der Lust noch zu verstärken.

„Oh Severus, ah… Ja… Genau da, ja… oh Merlin… Ich verbrenne…“ Harry wand sich unter Severus Händen. Sein Körper stand in Flammen und als Severus sich mit den Zähnen weiter nach unten arbeitete, und sich Harrys Hosenknopf annahm, stöhnte Harry laut grollend auf.   
Sein Penis wurde durch den Stoff der Hose, von Severus Zähnen gestreift, als dieser sich abmühte, den Knopf, ohne Zuhilfenahme der Hände, zu öffnen.

„Gott Sev… Ich… Mach schon… Oh… Ohhh!“ Harry stiess unkontrolliert sein Becken nach oben. Sein malträtierter Schwanz, lechzte nach Aufmerksamkeit und wollte aus seinem Gefängnis befreit werden.  
Severus zog Harry die Hose etwas auseinander, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Knopf aufzubekommen und strich mit Mund und Zunge über Harrys Boxer und nahm durch den Stoff hindurch, den voll erigierten Penis in den Mund und saugte sich an der Spitze fest.

Harry schrie gequält auf, als sich seine Erektion unter Severus`s Lecken und Saugen, zuckend bewegte, um endlich freigelassen zu werden.  
„Bitte Severus“, flehte Harry, mit heiserer Stimme: „Nimm mich. Schlaf endlich mit mir. Ich will dich so sehr. Ich halte… Dies… Nicht… Mehr…“, und nach einem letzten Lecken, mit dem Severus die ganze Länge seines Schwanzes bedachte,… Schrie Harry laut auf: „Fuck Severus, ich komme gleich…!“

Severus sah mit erotischem Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry hinunter, der mit verschleiertem Blick dalag, die Hände in das Fell verkrallt, verzweifelt versucht, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um nicht gleich abzuspritzen.  
Langsam zog Severus die Hosen, zusammen mit den, feuchten Boxern, von Harrys Hüften.

Seine Hände griffen nach Harrys Knien und drückten sie, seinem, vor Lust wimmernden Liebhaber, an die Brust.  
Severus Hände fanden den Weg zu Harrys Hoden, die von ihm zärtlich gestreichelt und zwischen seinen Fingern gerieben wurden, was Harry mit einem gutturalen Stöhnen belohnte.

Severus Mund wanderte zu Harrys Erektion, um sie hingebungsvoll mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten, während seine Hand, die Rosette fand und mit dem Zeigefinger, leicht an das Loch tippte, das sich in spasmischen Bewegungen, leicht öffnete bevor es sich wieder zusammenzog.

Severus drang leicht, mit einem Finger in Harry ein und bewegte diesen leicht vor und zurück, um Harry die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Doch Harry wollte sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Zu lange hatte er warten müssen, bis er wieder in den Genuss der talentierten Fähigkeiten seines Professors kam.   
Leise ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig an der Dauer dieser Abstinenz war.

„Mehr!“, stöhnte er, als Severus auch schon mit einen zweiten, bald gefolgt von einem dritten Finger, in ihn eindrang, um ihm optimal auf die kommende Penetration vorzubereiten.  
Severus eigener, schmerzhaft geschwollener Penis, drückte gegen seine Hose, die er mit einem schnellen Zauber, zusammen mit seiner Unterhose und seinen Schuhen und Socken los wurde, da er sich nicht von Harrys süssem Hintern trennen wollte.

Mit drei Fingern gleichzeitig, stiess der Tränkemeister vor und traf immer wieder Harrys Lustpunkt, was diesen keuchen, stöhnen und flehen liess.  
„Ahh, Sev… Jetzt. Nimm mich endlich, bevor ich mich vergesse und mich über dich werfe.“

Severus, der vor Erregung zitterte, drehte sie beide um, so dass er nun willenlos unter Harry lag und stöhnte heiser: „Ich gehöre ganz dir. Du kannst mich reiten, du kannst mich lecken, ich bin dein willenloser Sklave.“

Da liess sich Harry natürlich nicht zweimal bitten. Mit Eifer war er bei der Sache, als er Severus`s Schwanz, mit seinem Mund bearbeitete, während seine rechte Hand zu dessen Hoden fuhr, um sie, mit leichtem Druck, zu massieren.  
Severus keuchte und stöhnte. Sein Becken stiess immer schneller und tiefer, in Harrys willigen Mund.  
Der Tränkemeister konnte nicht anders, als Harry Einhalt zu gebieten. Er stand kurz vor dem Kommen und wollte erst Harrys Enge an seinem Glied spüren, bevor er sich ergoss.

Er zog Harry zu sich und half ihm, sich über seiner harten, feuchtglänzenden Erregung, zu positionieren, als dieser sich langsam, aber mit einer fliessenden Bewegung, auf sein schmerzendes Glied setzte.

Beide Stöhnten auf. Severus, der Mühe hatte, nicht sofort in die enge Höhle zu stossen und Harry, der sich noch an das pralle Gefühl gewöhnen musste, auf seinem Liebsten zu sitzen, dessen Schwanz tief im Hintern, und erregt bis zum geht nicht mehr.

Nach einer Weile, als Severus schon glaubte zergehen zu müssen, fing Harry an, sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Zuerst nur sachte und langsam, bald jedoch in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus. 

Keuchend, ritt Harry seinen Liebsten. Immer tiefer nahm er ihn in sich auf. Das Gefühl auskostend, das Tempo selbst bestimmen zu können, änderte Harry immer wieder die Geschwindigkeit, oder liess Severus Glied manchmal fast ganz aus sich herausgleiten, nur um im letzten Moment, die pulsierende Härte mit einem Stoss, wieder tief in sich aufzunehmen.

Immer wieder traf Severus dabei seine Prostata, was Harry laut aufschreien und stöhnen liess.  
Severus legte seine Hände auf Harrys Hüfte, und hob diese etwas an, um mit schnellem Rhythmus in Harry zu stossen, was von ihm, mit kleinen lustvollen Lauten, belohnt wurde.  
Als Harry die Stimulation zu viel wurde, packte er die Arme seines Liebsten und hielt sie ihm über dem Kopf zusammen, so dass Severus wieder zu einem willenlosen Sklaven wurde, der von Harry bis zum Wahnsinn geritten wurde.

Ein, zwei Stösse noch und Severus spürte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und er sich, mit einem Aufschrei, tief in Harry ergoss. Die Samenflüssigkeit schoss in abgehakten Schüben, aus seinem Glied und füllte Harrys zuckendes Loch, das sich noch stärker um ihn schloss, als auch Harry mit einem Aufschrei kam und zwischen ihren Oberkörpern seinen Samen verteilte.

Schwer Atmend, versuchten beide wieder Herr über ihre Körper zu werden, die ihnen nicht gehorchen wollten und schlapp, auf dem mollig warmen und weichen Fell, liegenblieben.  
Severus zauberte ihnen eine Decke, mit dem er sie beide zudeckte, nahm seinen Liebsten noch in den Arm und schon fielen ihm die Augen zu. 

Das Schlafzimmer war bald erfüllt, mit dem gleichmässigen Atmen, den die Schlafenden ausstiessen, nur vom gelegentlichen Schnarchen des Tränkemeisters unterbrochen.  
Keiner der beiden erwachte in dieser Nacht und sie schliefen, mit verschwitzten, vom Samen klebrigen Körpern, aneinander geschmiegt, tief und fest. Glücklich, die Liebe zueinander wieder zu haben.


	27. Entscheidung in der Winkelgasse

Die Vorbereitung der Lektionen… Die Kurse, die Harry von Professor McGonagall aufs Auge gedrückt bekam, sowie die vielen Kleinigkeiten, die es noch zu erledigen galt, füllten die Tage auf Hogwarts.  
Harrys Strahlen, seine gute Laune, steckte alle an. 

Die Lehrer lernten einen jungen Mann kennen, der ohne die Bedrohung Voldemorts, aufblühte und zusammen mit der Liebe seines Lebens, die Schönheiten der Schule genoss und auch alle anderen, auf diese Aufmerksam machte.

Von McGonagall bekam er die grösste Ehre zuteil, die er sich erhoffen konnte.   
Da sie als stellvertretende Direktorin, im neuen Schuljahr, mehr als genug zu tun habe, neben des normalen Unterrichts, könne sie unmöglich die Betreuung der Gryffindor länger übernehmen. Also wäre er Harry, die würdige Nachfolge. Als ehemaliger Gryffindor, sei er mehr als Qualifiziert, für das Wohlergehen der Schüler zu sorgen und mit harter, aber fairer Hand, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass der Turm zu einer Gemeinschaft wurde, wie er es zu Harrys Schulzeiten war.

Mit Stolz nahm Harry diese Ehre an. Er war nicht nur der jüngste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je hatte! Nein, er war auch mit Abstand der jüngste Hausvorstand, der Gryffindors Turm unsicher machte.   
Von Severus wurde er belächelt. Da Sev genau wusste, wieviel Arbeit so ein Amt machte. Schliesslich war er seit Jahren für die Slytherin verantwortlich. Trotzdem wollte er dem jungen Mann, nicht schon zu Beginn, Angst einjagen. 

Die Jüngeren würden Heimweh haben, die Älteren würden vor Liebeskummer vergehen, und dazwischen gab es noch Platz, für jede Menge Unsinn, der den Schülern im Verlauf eines Schuljahres in den Sinn kommen würde.  
Harry würde noch manches Mal fluchen, wenn er nicht genügend Schlaf bekommen würde, da er sich um die Belange der Schüler würde kümmern müssen.  
Doch wie gesagt! Severus hütete sich, Harry schon vorweg zu warnen. Er sollte seine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln.

 

In der letzten Juliwoche, genau drei Tage vor Harrys Geburtstag, wollte Severus in die Winkelgasse, um noch die letzten Zutaten, für sein Tränke Labor zu besorgen.   
Harry, der selber noch nicht alles beisammen hatte, war froh, als Severus sich einverstanden erklärte,   
dass Harry ihn begleitete. Mit Leibwächter natürlich.

Es war für Harry unmöglich geworden, ohne seine zwei Beschützer, in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.  
Die Reporter lauerten jede Minute des Tages, ob sie ihren Helden entdecken und interviewen konnten.  
Severus war froh um die Präsenz der Leibwächter. So konnte er sich auf Harry konzentrieren, während, Gideon und Henry, die Umgebung beobachteten.

Wann immer Harry in einem Geschäft war, blieb einer der beiden draussen, während sich der andere in Harrys Nähe aufhielt.   
Diese Massnahme, hielt die Leute davon ab, zu aufdringlich zu werden. Kleine Kinder kamen hin und wieder auf Harry zu, um ihn um ein Autogramm zu bitten, was von Harry gerne erfüllt wurde.

Den Müttern dieser Kinder, wurde sogar erlaubt, Fotos von Harry und ihren Lieblingen zu schiessen, was die Meisten, mit stolz geschwellter Brust, herumlaufen und die raren Fotos herumzeigen liess.  
Harry fand die Situation zwar etwas bizarr, konnte sich aber beherrschen und blieb freundlich.

Severus war unterdessen in der Apotheke verschwunden, in der, der Apotheker schon dabei war, die ellenlange Liste des Tränkemeisters abzuarbeiten.  
Harry und er waren später noch vor Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze verabredet, von wo aus sie zu Tom, in den tropfenden Kessel wollten, um ein spätes Mittagessen einzunehmen.  
Doch wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, wurde auch dieser Plan vereitelt.

Severus trat aus der Apotheke auf die Strasse, die gekauften Zutaten vorsichtig geschrumpft, damit sie den Weg nach Hogwarts, unbeschadet überstehen würden.  
Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Scherzartikelladen, wo er schon von einem winkenden und lachenden Harry erwartet wurde.

Wie üblich war Harry umgeben von kleinen Kindern, die aufgeregt um ihn herumzappelten, da sie so nah an ihrem Superhelden waren.  
Severus sah, wie sich Harry umdrehte, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm und einen schreienden Jungen erblickte, der weinend auf ihn zu gerannt kam. 

Severus sah, wie sich Gideon und Henry für einen kurzen Moment zu Harry drehten, anstatt die Gegend im Auge zu behalten, als der selbe Mann, der auch für das Attentat auf dem Wochenmarkt die Verantwortung trug, aus seiner Versenkung kam. 

Die Ablenkung, für die sein kleiner Sohn sorgte, genügte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen von ihm abzulenken, damit er in Harrys Nähe kommen konnte.  
Severus sah, wie dieser Mann, unbemerkt von Gideon oder Henry, seinen Zauberstab zog, um ihn wütend auf Harry zu richten, der sich keiner Gefahr bewusst war.

Dann geschah alles Gleichzeitig. 

Severus schrie laut eine Warnung, was sofort Gideon alarmierte, während Harry, den Jungen in seinen Armen, hämisch grinsen sah, als dieser ein Messer zog und es Harry in die Seite stiess, der vor Schmerzen aufschrie und den Jungen los liess.

„Jetzt Daddy, jetzt. Ich habe ihn erwischt! Du kannst ihn endlich kalt machen. Das hat er ja schon lange verdient!“ schrie der fremde Junge euphorisch. „Stirb du Feigling!“  
Henry packte sich den Jungen, während Gideon einen Bindezauber über den Fremden warf, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und Harry bedrohte.

„Du bist Abschaum Potter! Der dunkle Lord war mehr wert, als du jemals sein wirst.“ Der Mann schrie seinen Frust über den Tod seines Meisters hinaus. Er schrie und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, um sich vom Bindezauber zu lösen, den Gideon aufrechterhielt.

Harry stand geschockt daneben und sah der aufgeschreckten Menschenmenge zu, die nach dem Angriff in alle Richtungen flüchtete.  
Der Angriff kam unerwartet und erschütterte Harry bis ins Innerste. Ein Junge! Ein kleiner Junge hatte ihn, sowie die Leibwächter, ausgetrickst.

Severus, der so schnell er konnte zu Harry eilte, sah das Messer, dass immer noch in Harrys Seite steckte. Harry hielt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand um die Wunde, damit er die Blutung etwas stillen konnte.  
Der Schock alleine hielt ihn noch aufrecht. Kaum war Severus an seiner Seite, um ihm zu helfen, verliessen Harry die Kräfte. 

Langsam glitt er zu Boden. Severus hielt ihn im Arm und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, bis endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, Auroren des Ministeriums auftauchten. Sie waren von der Verkäuferin des Scherzartikelladens gerufen worden, als sie den Aufruhr bemerkt hatte.

Noch während die Auroren sich einen Überblick über die Situation verschafften und sich von Henry einen kurzen Bericht erstatten liessen, kniete sich Gideon auf Harrys andere Seite, bevor er sich an Severus wandte. „Wie schlimm ist es Severus. Können wir ihn transportieren?“  
„Ich kann es noch nicht sagen. Er steht unter Schock und hat noch nichts gesagt. Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir viel länger warten können.“  
Severus strich Harry sanft übers Gesicht, als dieser sich langsam Gideon zuwandte.  
„Harry liegt hier und würde gerne direkt angesprochen werden. Danke“, kam die ironische Antwort auf Gideons Frage.

Harry spürte den Einstich kaum noch. Nur die Schwäche, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, zeigte ihm, dass die Verletzung schlimmer war, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte.  
Langsam versuchte er in eine aufrechte Position zu gelangen, was ohne Severus`s Hilfe, ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen darstellte.

Severus ging ganz behutsam mit Harry um, da er nicht wollte, dass das Messer, das ja immer noch in dessen Körper stecke, noch tiefer eindrang und den Schaden vergrösserte.  
„Verdammt, kann mir vielleicht jemand mal sagen, was hier eben passiert ist?“ Harry verstand immer noch nicht, was dies alles sollte, als Henry mit einem Auror an Harrys Seite auftauchte der ihm noch schnell ein paar Fragen stellen wollte, bevor Harry ins St. Mungo gebracht wurde.

„Können sie sich erinnern Mister Potter, diesen Herrn hier schon einmal gesehen zu haben?“  
Harry blickte in die Richtung des Mannes und dessen Sohn, als ihm auf einmal ein Licht aufging.  
„Natürlich! Jetzt erkenne ich ihn wieder. Es ist derselbe Mann, der beim Überfall am Markt vor ein paar Wochen, Charlie Weasley so schwer verletzte. Ich bin mir ganz sicher.   
Nur der Junge, der war damals nicht dabei.“

„Danke Mister Potter. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen.“ Der Auror verständigte seinen Kollegen, dass er hier fertig wäre und half mit, Harry zu stabilisieren, damit er sich beim Transport, nicht noch schlimmer verletzen sollte.

Severus konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich ins Mungo zu gelangen und apparierte mit Harry, sobald er transportbereit war.  
Die Medizauberer nahmen sich Harry an, kaum dass dieser aus dem nichts auftauchte. Der Notfallapparierplatz des Mungos, war den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht überwacht, damit sofort, mit der Heilung der Patienten, begonnen werden konnte. 

Die Medizauberer mussten Severus gewaltsam von Harry trennen, der seinen Liebsten nur ungern aus den Augen lassen wollte.  
„Bitte Mister Snape, wir kümmern uns um Mister Potter. Sobald er die Erstuntersuchung hinter sich hat, werden wir sie über den Zustand des Patienten informieren. Aber bitte lassen sie uns jetzt unsere Arbeit tun.“

Das half. Severus begab sich zum Eingang des Krankenhauses um auf Gideon und Henry zu warten, die natürlich nicht zum Notplatz apparieren konnten.   
So schnell es ging, trafen sie im Mungo ein. 

Gideon bemerkte Severus auf den ersten Blick. Weiss wie die Wand und blutverschmiert stand er da, die zitternden Hände ineinander verschlungen. Harrys Blut benetzte seine Kleider und seine Hände.  
Gideon führte Severus ein wenig Abseits, wo sie sich gemeinsam mit Henry auf die freien Sessel setzten, die für die Besucher bereit standen.

Henry verliess sie, um für Severus Kleider zum Wechseln und für alle eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen, die Severus dankend entgegennahm.   
Gideon unterrichtete Lucius per Flohnetzwerk über den Überfall und Harrys Verletzung, was von Lucius mit einem stoischen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen genommen wurde. 

Kaum war er vom Kamin weg, als er fluchend nach Draco rief, der wieder einmal mit George, die Flugstunde der Ältesten leitete.  
Die Dringlichkeit die aus der Stimme seines Vaters herauszuhören war, liess beide jungen Männer aufhorchen und sofort darauf reagieren.

„Was ist denn Vater. Ist etwas mit Mutter passiert?“, war Dracos erste Sorge, als er in das leichenblasse Gesicht seines Vaters sah.  
„Nein Draco. Deiner Mutter geht es ausgezeichnet.“ Lucius zog tief die Luft in seine Lungen, bevor er die Hiobsbotschaft verkündete. 

Gideon meldete mir einen Überfall in der Winkelgasse, bei dem Harry mal wieder verwundet wurde.  
Im Moment wird er im Mungo behandelt. Aber wir haben noch keine Informationen über seinen Gesundheitszustand. Soweit es Gideon einschätzen konnte, ist es nicht lebensbedrohlich."

„Weiss es Molly schon?“ Wollte Draco wissen, der mit einem Seitenblick Georges Gedankengänge nachvollziehen konnte.  
„Nein, Gideon wollte, dass wir uns darum kümmern.“  
„Das kann ich ja dann erledigen. Ich gehe ins Manor und überbringe die schlechte Nachricht persönlich. Mom ist immer so emotional, wenn es um eines ihrer Kinder geht.   
Und Harry ist definitiv wie ein Sohn für sie.“

„Ich begleite dich, wenn es dir recht ist. Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen. Er ist schliesslich auch für dich ein Bruder.“ Mit diesen Worten, nahm Draco sanft eine von Georges Händen und streichelte über dessen Handrücken.  
Er schaute in das besorgte Gesicht seines Freundes und erkannte zum ersten Mal, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte. Er wusste, diese Beziehung war für die Ewigkeit. Er würde George niemals freiwillig aufgeben und hoffte, dass es George auch so erging. 

Gesprochen hatten sie zwar noch nicht darüber, schliesslich waren sie mit Wichtigerem beschäftigt gewesen. Mit Sex zum Beispiel. Sie waren jung, sie hatten die Möglichkeit, also warum nicht.   
Draco nahm sich jedoch vor, bald mit George über ihre Beziehung zu reden.  
Harrys Beispiel zeigte wieder einmal, dass man nie sicher sein konnte vor Überraschungen. Er wollte George zumindest einmal gesagt haben, wie er empfand. 

George war natürlich einverstanden, dass Draco ihn ins Manor begleitete. Er war froh um Dracos Beistand. Der Blonde war schnell, zum wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben geworden.   
Er fühlte sich ihm fast schon so stark verbunden, wie er sich Fred verbunden gefühlt hatte. 

Zwar auf einer völlig anderen Ebene, aber nicht desto Trotz, nicht weniger intensiv. Draco war ihm wichtig. Er war ihm eine Stütze, ohne die er die turbulente Zeit, nicht unbeschadet überstanden hätte.  
Draco half ihm, den Tod seines Bruders zu akzeptieren, ohne durchzudrehen, oder in Depressionen zu verfallen.

Und auch in der Zeit, in der sie immer wieder mit der Sorge um Harry konfrontiert wurden, war der Blonde zuverlässig an Georges Seite.   
Ein Umstand, den George zu schätzen wusste, auch wenn er es nicht in Worte fasste, oder Draco merken liess wie sehr er ihn liebgewonnen hatte.

George nahm sich vor, Draco über kurz oder lang, zu fragen ob er sich ein Leben an seiner Seite vorstellen könnte. Er wollte Draco um seine Hand bitten.  
Wie ein Donnergrollen, überkam George dieser Gedankenblitz. Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken, sah er zu Draco, der zusammen mit ihm, in die Bibliothek des Manor gefloht war und nun wortlos seine Hand nahm, um ihm die Unterstützung zu geben, die er brauchte.   
Genau so war Draco. Immer mit der richtigen Geste zur Stelle, wenn George ihn am Meisten brauchte.

Von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt, zog George seinen Freund zu sich heran und küsste ihn heiss und innig. Ganz so, als ob er nicht mehr aufhören wollte oder konnte. Der Mangel an Luft, zwang ihn, sich von Draco zu lösen.

Tief atmete er die Luft ein, die seine Lungen so dringend brauchten, bevor er sich erneut seinem Liebsten zuwandte.  
„Ich liebe dich Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Und ich möchte, dass du für immer an meiner Seite bleibst.“

Obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, den jüngeren Mann zu fragen, so hatte er es eigentlich nicht so unromantisch vorgehabt.  
Dennoch konnte er sich nicht beherrschen, und bevor er sich versah, kniete er sich vor Draco hin, sah verliebt in dessen erstaunte Augen und sprach die alles entscheidenden Worte.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Du bist mein Leben. Du bist meine Liebe. Ohne dich bin ich nichts. Du bist es, der mich aufrichtet, wenn ich am Boden bin. Du bist es, dem ich die schönsten Stunden meines Lebens verdanke. Ohne dich kann und will ich keine Stunde des Tages mehr sein. Darum frage ich dich mit der ganzen Liebe meines Herzens... WILLST DU DICH, NACH ART DER ZAUBERER, AN MICH BINDEN… Ich liebe dich und möchte dass sich unsere Seelen vereinen während wir eins werden und die Liebe und die Trauer zusammen teilen. Für immer und ewig…“

Draco stand da und sah in das Gesicht seines Freundes, der völlig ernsthaft vor ihm kniete und ihm gerade… Ja was denn nun genau.  
Wenn Draco alles richtig interpretiert hatte, dann war er gerade gefragt worden, ob er Heiraten wolle. Und zwar die Liebe seines Lebens.

Draco traten Tränen des Glücks in die Augen, als er sich ebenfalls hinkniete, sich George in die Arme warf, und lachend und gleichzeitig weinend, sein Jawort gab.  
„Natürlich Heirate ich dich. Meinst du das wirklich ernst?“

George, dem nun ebenfalls die Tränen kamen, küsste seinen Liebsten innig, bevor er Antwortete: „Es war mir noch nie etwas ernster. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass du meinen Antrag angenommen hast, auch wenn ich dir noch keinen Ring an den Finger stecken konnte. Den wollen wir gemeinsam besorgen. Einverstanden?“

Nun lachte Draco befreit auf. „Du bist unverbesserlich. Aber ich Heirate dich trotzdem. Nun steh aber endlich auf. Du beulst dir sonst noch die guten Hosen, an den Knien, aus.“  
Etwas zittrig folgte George Dracos Ratschlag und strich sich automatisch die Hose glatt.

Ein Schluchzen an der Tür, machte die zwei darauf aufmerksam, dass sie eine Besucherin hatten, die die ganze Szene mitbekommen hatte.  
Molly sah ihren Sohn mit verweinten Augen, aber glücklich lachend Gesicht an.  
„Ich freu mich so für euch. Lasst euch umarmen. George…“ mütterlich drückte sie ihren Sohn an ihre Brust. „Draco…“ auch er wurde gedrückt, bis er keine Luft mehr hatte und als Molly ihn etwas von sich weghielt, wurde ihm ein liebevoller Schmatzer auf die linke Wange gedrückt.

„Ach, was nur Arthur dazu sagen wird. Der wird sich freuen. Warum habt ihr nicht früher etwas gesagt, wir hätten eine Verlobungsfeier organisieren können, wir hätten….“ Molly plapperte und plapperte, bis sie von ihrem Sohn resolut unterbrochen wurde.

„Wow, Mom! Langsam. So weit sind wir noch nicht. Dracos Eltern haben noch keine Ahnung. Lass uns noch etwas Zeit, bis du uns der Familie zum Frass vorwirfst.“

George, wurde mit einem Schlag wieder ernst. Die Familie hatte ihn wieder an den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuchs erinnert.  
Mit der einen Hand, Dracos Arm streichelnd, fasste er mit der anderen seine Mutter an die Schulter und meinte: „Leider sind wir aus einem unerfreulicherem Grund hier Mom. Es geht um Harry!“

„Harry! Aber was ist mit ihm. Nun sagt schon. George… Draco…!“ Molly ahnte Schlimmes.  
„Bitte beruhige dich Mom. Harry ist in der Winkelgasse überfallen und verletzt worden. Er ist im St. Mungo. Wir haben noch keine brauchbaren Informationen über seinen Zustand.   
Gideon meinte, es sei bedenklich aber nicht lebensbedrohlich.“

„Wir müssen zu ihm. Der arme Junge. Warum passieren solche Sachen immer Harry, kann mir das mal jemand erklären?   
Der Arme ist die ganze Zeit krank, verletzt, enttäuscht, oder was weiss ich noch alles. Kann er nicht ein einziges vernünftiges und ruhiges Jahr haben?“  
„Das fragst du am besten Harry selber Mom. Geh du ins Mungo. Draco und ich informieren den Rest der Familie und kommen dann nach.“

Da die Kinder noch von Ron und Hermine beschäftigt wurden, da das Abendessen erst in einer Stunde bereit stand, entschlossen sich George und Draco zu warten, um die Hiobsbotschaft zu verkünden. Molly hatte ihnen Versprochen zu Flohen, sollte sich Harrys Zustand verschlechtern und eine Anwesenheit dringlich machen.

Von den Hauselfen mit Tee und Sandwiches versorgt, machten es sich die zwei Verliebten im Speisesaal bequem und warteten auf die Ankunft der hungrigen Meute und deren Betreuer.  
Die Zeit des Wartens, versüssten sie sich mit Liebesbeweisen wie Küssen, Streicheln, oder sich gegenseitig beteuernden Liebesschwüren. 

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, als sie auch schon das Geschrei der ankommenden, hungrigen Kinder hörten, die angelaufen kamen, kaum dass der Gong das Abendessen ankündigte.  
Ron und Hermine kamen zusammen mit Charlie und Jessy schwatzend in den Raum und erblickten zu ihrer Verwunderung die zwei Neuankömmlinge, aber keine Molly.

„Hey grosser Bruder! Wo ist Mom?“ suchend sah Ron sich im Saal um. Seine Mutter war sonst diejenige, die für Ruhe und Ordnung unter den Kids sorgte.  
George und auch Draco sahen ernst in die Gesichter der vier und sagten nur ein einziges Wort.  
„Harry!“

Hermine stöhnte auf. „In was für Probleme hat er sich nun schon wieder verstricken lassen. Ich schwöre, dieser Junge ist eine wandelnde Zeitbombe!“  
Ron, der nicht verstanden hatte, was Hermine mit Zeitbombe meinte, schaute sie mit klugen Augen an und erwiderte: „Ich weiss zwar nicht was eine Zeitbombe ist, aber ich weiss, dass Harry nie absichtlich unpünktlich ist. Also finde ich es nicht fair, dass du ihm das unterstellst.“

Trotz der Sorge um Harry, konnte Hermine nicht anders, sondern brach in hysterisches Lachen aus.  
„Ron, ich schwöre bei Merlin, dass du Muggelkunde lernst, bis du alle Muggelredewendungen im Schlaf beherrscht.“  
Wieder um Ernsthaftigkeit bemüht, drehte sie sich zu Draco, der mit einem freudigen Gesichtsausdruck und leuchtenden Augen, daneben stand. 

„Also Draco, was ist passiert?“ Hermine sah fragend zu dem Blonden hin und wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
„Harry, Überfall, verletzt, Mungo.“ Gespielt langsam formulierte Draco Harrys Zustand. „ Alles klar soweit?“ Draco konnte nicht anders, als sich wieder einmal mit seinen zweitliebsten Streitgenossen zu kabeln. Er hatte es wirklich vermisst.  
Ron stieg auch sofort auf die kleine Provokation ein und knurrte ihn an. „Du bist und bleibst ein Arschloch Malfoy. Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was mein Bruder an dir findet.“

„Oh, glaub mir Weasel! George ist sich der Vorzüge meines Körpers durchaus bewusst. Mein hübsches Gesicht zum Beispiel, nur um eines zu nennen, oder mein nicht zu verachtender Körperbau! Aber am Liebsten ist ihm mit Sicherheit mein Schwa…“ „Schluss jetzt Draco, ich bin sicher, Ron und Hermine haben verstanden“, wurde er von seinem Neuverlobten lachend unterbrochen. 

Unschuldig drehte er sich zu den beiden um und meinte zuckersüss!  
„Könnt ihr mir noch einmal verzeihen, ich habe es nicht so gemeint.“ Er lächelte unschuldig, während er seine zweitliebsten Feinde um Verzeihung bat…


	28. Schon wieder im Krankenhaus

Stöhnend erwachte Harry und versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Seine Lider fühlten sich an, als ob sie mit Blei beschwert wären und sein Kopf schien mit Watte gefüllt zu sein.  
Mühsam versuchte er es trotzdem, als er langsam begann, die Gerüche um sich herum wahrzunehmen.

„Sev`rus“, nuschelte er leise, als er sich der Anwesenheit seines Liebsten bewusst wurde.  
Severus, der schon lange auf ein Lebenszeichen von Harry wartete, beugte sich über den Verletzten und strich ihm zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Durst…Bitte…“ erschöpft hielt Harry inne, als er spürte, wie ihm ein Glas an die Lippen gehalten wurde.  
„Sev`rus… Wo bin ich…“ Harry versuchte wirklich wach zu bleiben, aber diese wenigen Worte hatten ihn erschöpft und er driftete erneut ab in die Dunkelheit. 

Er bemerkte nicht die zärtliche Geste, mit der der Tränkemeister ihm Gesicht und Körper wusch, die vom Schweiss klamm und feucht waren, oder wie ihm das Kissen aufgeschüttelt, wieder unter den Kopf geschoben wurde. All diese kleinen Gesten verschlief Harry. Sie wurden jedoch von Molly und Gideon gesehen, die peinlich berührt, miterleben durften, mit welcher Hingabe, Severus seinen Liebsten umsorgte. 

Der Rest der Besucher war längst wieder gegangen, als klar war, dass Harry noch einige Stunden schlafen würde, bevor er wieder ansprechbar wäre. Sie würden am nächsten Tag wiederkommen.  
Vor allem Ron und Hermine wollten ihren besten Freund sehen und mit ihm reden.  
Sie erkannten auf den ersten Blick, dass sie heute nicht mit dem Professor, über Harry diskutieren sollten.

Sie waren nach einer kurzen Visite wieder gegangen und unterhielten sich vor der Tür mit einer der behandelnden Medihexe.  
„Der Stich in Mister Potters rechter Seite, war nicht so tief. Aber der Verschmutzungsgrad der Klinge, hat uns einige Zeit Sorge bereitet.“

Die Medihexe sah zu Ron, der beim Erwähnen von Schmutz und Klinge, blass geworden war.  
„Es tönt schlimmer als es ist Mister Weasley. Es gab zu Beginn Komplikationen, weil wir den Blutfluss, nach herausziehen des Messers, für einen Moment, nicht unter Kontrolle hatten. Die Schmutzpartikel waren in Mister Potters Blutkreislauf eingedrungen und verlangsamten das Schliessen der Wunde.“

„Aber nun ist alles in Ordnung? Ich meine, er wird wieder vollständig genesen, oder?“ Ron wollte von der Medihexe wortwörtlich die Bestätigung haben, dass sein Freund wieder auf die Beine kommen würde.

„Da Mister Potters allgemeiner Gesundheitszustand zu wünschen übrig lässt, wird sein Heilungsprozess sicher eine Weile dauern. Aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass Mister Potter ganz Genesen wird.   
Was er aber unbedingt in den Griff bekommen sollte, ist sein Gewicht. Sollte er nicht zunehmen, wird er früher oder später, mit Folgeschäden zu rechnen haben.“

Dies war hingegen etwas, was weder Ron noch Hermine erstaunte. Sie waren schon seit langem der Meinung, dass Harrys Gewicht nicht gesund sein konnte. Da Severus dieses Problem jedoch schon überwachte, waren die zwei der Meinung, dass Harry diese Hürde auch noch meistern konnte.  
Nach diesen, doch recht zuversichtlichen Worten der Medihexe, verliessen sie das Krankenhaus und machten sich auf ins Manor, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. 

 

Severus blieb die ganze Nacht an Harrys Bett sitzen. Er wollte ihn nicht alleine aufwachen lassen.  
Er sass da, hielt Harrys Hand und verteufelte die widrigen Umstände, die seinen Liebsten immer wieder in solche Situationen brachte.   
Bis anhin hatte Harry immer einen Schutzengel gehabt. Die Häufung der Überfälle, liessen Severus zweifeln, dass dies auch in Zukunft so bleiben würde. 

Sollte es noch oft zu solchen Verletzungen kommen, würde er seinen Schatz packen und in das weit entfernteste Land verschwinden, das zu finden war.   
Unterrichten konnten sie überall. Und wenn dem Ministerium, nicht endlich der Durchbruch mit den Todessern gelang, dann würde ihnen nichts anderes übrigbleiben.

Severus war sehr verwundert, woher die Attentäter, immer noch die Abläufe eines Harry Potters erfuhren. Sie waren vorsichtig geworden und liessen sich an Tagen, an denen mit der Anwesenheit eines Helden zu rechnen war, nicht blicken. 

Einkäufe oder sonstige Angelegenheiten, erledigten sie immer an verschiedenen Wochentagen.  
Es war also nicht so, als ob jemand noch Harrys Wochenplan kennen würde.  
Gideon und Henry einmal ausgenommen.

Severus nahm sich vor, sobald es Harry besser ging, mit den beiden Leibwächtern zu eruieren, wie es sein konnte, dass trotzt aller Vorsichtsmassnahmen, es immer wieder zu solchen Zwischenfällen kommen konnte.

Noch während Severus über die nächsten Schritte nachdachte, wurde Harry unruhig und begann wach zu werden.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in die dunklen Augen seines Liebsten.  
„Severus, wo sind wir?“ verwirrt sah Harry sich im Raum um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er hier war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. 

„Du bist im St.Mungo Harry. Du wurdest gestern in der Winkelgasse angegriffen. Erinnerst du dich?“  
Severus fuhr Harry beruhigend über den Arm.  
„Ein Junge, da war ein Junge. Genau… Und der Mann… Er lachte… dann das Messer…“ Harry fuhr automatisch mit der Hand zur Wunde.

„Der Junge hat mich verletzt Severus. Wieso hat er das getan!“   
„Er ist der Sohn des Mannes, der dich nun schon das zweite Mal umbringen wollte. Mehr Informationen habe ich auch noch nicht. Gideon und Henry sind zur Befragung im Ministerium. Sie sollten bald mit Neuigkeiten zurück sein. Aber du wirst erstmal wieder schön gesund, bevor du dich mit Verbrechern beschäftigst.“

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie die Menschen so engstirnig sein können, dass sie nicht die Vorteile sehen, die der Tod von Voldemort mit sich bringt. Ist ihnen nicht klar, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte!“  
„Du musst endlich verstehen, dass die Todesser anders denken. Sie haben Voldemort verehrt. Sie sind wütend und enttäuscht, dass du ihnen ihren Meister genommen hast.“

Harry seufzte resigniert auf. „Es will mir trotzdem nicht in den Kopf.  
Aber nun zu etwas anderem. Wann kann ich hier raus?“  
Severus besah sich den widerspenstigen Patienten mit einem Lächeln. „Eine Weile musst du schon noch ausharren. Aber ich bin sicher, dass dir die Medihexe schon bald einen Besuch abstatten und dann entscheiden wird. Lange wirst du nicht bleiben müssen. Schliesslich hast du in Hogwarts Poppy und mich. Das sollte die Medihexe überzeugen, dass du in guten Händen bist.“

„Schön und gut, aber das löst mein Problem überhaupt nicht!“ Harry rutschte unruhig im Bett hin und  
her.

Severus, der eine Ahnung hatte um was für ein Problem es sich handelte, musste Schmunzeln.  
„Ich denke, hierbei kann ich dir behilflich sein. Wenn du mir etwas versprichst!“  
„Ich verspreche alles was du willst, wenn du mir endlich hilfst, aufs Klo zu gehen.“  
„Wenn ich dir helfe, dann will ich, dass du auf die Medihexe hörst und nicht mit ihr diskutierst. Ich will dass du genau das tust, was sie von dir verlangt. Versprochen?“

„Du bist gemein. Ich komme nie hier raus, wenn es nach diesen Quacksalbern geht. Die wollen mich immer länger dabehalten, als nötig wäre.“  
„Trotzdem Harry. Versuch es wenigstens.“  
Da Harry wirklich dringen die Toilette aufsuchen musste, blieb er friedlich. „In Ordnung Sev, ich versuche die Anordnungen der Medihexe zu befolgen und auf ihre Ratschläge zu hören. Reicht dir das, oder willst du einen Eid darauf!“

Harry rutschte immer hektischer im Bett umher und versuchte die Beine über den Bettrand zu bekommen, was in seinem geschwächten Zustand gar nicht so einfach war.  
„Sev! Ich bitte dich. Hilf mir, oder es geschiet ein Unglück.“

Endlich zeigte Severus erbarmen und mit seiner Hilfe erreichte Harry die Toilette ohne Zwischenfälle.  
Zurück im Bett, deckte ihn Severus liebevoll zu und meinte mit einem schelmischen Lächeln: „Du bist zu sehr muggelorientiert Harry. Als Zauberer, solltest du mit dem Säuberungs-Zauber vertraut sein.“ 

Die Medihexe, die bald darauf das Zimmer betrat, nahm den schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck des Patienten war, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein, da sie gleichzeitig den verschmitzten Ausdruck des Tränkemeisters sah, der selbstgefällig vor sich hin grinste.

„Mister Potter, es freut mich, dass es ihnen wieder so gut geht. Trotzdem muss ich noch einige Tests machen, bevor ich mit Heiler. Le Favre einen abschliessenden Bericht verfassen kann.   
Dies kann noch einige Stunden dauern.“

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich heute noch entlassen werde?“, bittend sah Harry die Medihexe an.  
„Falls! Und ich betone, falls Heiler Le Favre zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen ist, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie heute Abend entlassen werden. Spätestens aber morgen früh.“

Die Medihexe machte eine unheilvolle Pause, bevor sie mit ernster Stimme fortfuhr: „ Allerdings ist da noch die leidige Sache, ihr Gewicht betreffend. Es liegt in einem besorgniserregenden, niedrigen Bereich, dem wir vermehrt unsere Aufmerksamkeit schenken müssen.“

Harry seufzte tief auf, da sich wieder jemand in seine Essgewohnheiten einmischen wollte. Konnten die ihn nicht einmal alleine entscheiden lassen? Was musste er tun, damit endlich allen klar war, dass er schon alles versuchte, um das Gewicht nach oben zu korrigieren. Er wurde halt immer wieder vom Leben zurückgeworfen. 

„Mister Potter! Ich kann nur betonen, dass ihre Organe versagen werden, wenn sie nicht ein paar Pfunde ansetzen. Ich bin über ihren Krankheitsverlauf orientiert worden und weiss, wie schwer es ihnen fällt, zuzunehmen.“

„Ich bin schon dabei. Ich versuche es schon seit Monaten. Aber immer wieder werde ich zurückgeworfen. Aber ich nehme schon Nährtränke zu mir. Somit erübrigt sich eine weitere Betreuung durch das St. Mungo.“

„Auch das wurde mir bereits mitgeteilt Mister Potter. Darum schlage ich vor, dass sie sich die Möglichkeit, einer psychologischen Behandlung, durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Unsere Geistheiler leisten vorzügliche Arbeit auf dem Gebiet der Stressbewältigung und könnten bei ihnen, mit Sicherheit, eine Verbesserung des Gesundheitszustandes bewirken.“

„Sie wollen dass ich zu einem Seelenklempner gehe! Das können sie vergessen.   
Professor Snape hier“, Harry nahm wütend die Hand des Tränkemeisters in seine, „kann mir genauso gut helfen, wie ihre Quacksalber von Geistheilern…“

„Bitte achte auf deine Wortwahl Harry!“, wurde er resolut von seinem Liebsten unterbrochen.  
„Heilerin Sanders möchte dir nur helfen. Es ist unhöflich, in ihrer Gegenwart so abschätzig über ihre Kollegen zu sprechen.“

Severus drehte sich zu der Heilerin um, die amüsiert den Wortwechsel der beiden mitverfolgt hatte. Als Medihexe, war sie tagtäglich mit widerspenstigen Patienten konfrontiert, da konnte sie, die zugegebenermassen rüde Ausdrucksweise ihres Patienten, nicht erschüttern.

„Auch wenn ich Harry in dem Punkt recht geben muss. Poppy Pomfrey, die Medihexe in Hogwarts, als auch ich selbst, verfügen über die medizinischen Fähigkeiten, um Harry in allen Belangen zu Helfen. Auch psychologisch.“

„Ich wollte ihnen, mit meinem Vorschlag, nicht zu nahe treten. Ich weiss um die kompetente Art der Medihexe, auf Hogwarts. Und auch ihr Ruf, ist mir zu Ohren gekommen.“ Die Heilerin drehte sich zu ihrem Patienten hin. „In dem Fall, bin ich sicher, dass Heiler Le Favre sie so bald als möglich, in die Führsorge ihres Mentors, entlässt Mister Potter.“

Sie wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an den Tränkemeister. „Dürfte ich sie vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment draussen sprechen?“  
Severus erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte als Zeichen der Zustimmung und folgte der Medihexe, nach einem aufmunternden Blick in Richtung seines Schatzes, hinaus.

Ron und Hermine, die zufälligerweise genau in diesem Zeitpunkt auftauchten, um ihren Freund zu besuchen, waren eine willkommene Abwechslung für Harry, der froh war, vom leidigen Problem seines Gewichtes abgelenkt zu werden.

Auch Severus war dankbar über die kleine Pause, die das Auftauchen der beiden, ihm bescherte. Wie Draco schon einmal richtig erwähnt hatte, war Harry nicht die einfachste Person, die er kannte.   
Die ernsten Worte, die die Medihexe an ihn richtete, waren nicht neu und die Problematik dahinter war ihm klar. Er versicherte der ihr glaubwürdig, das Problem im Griff zu haben und gönnte sich, als er alleine im Wartezimmer war, eine schöne heisse Tasse Kaffee, die eine nette Schwester, auf Anfrage, brachte.

Ron und Hermine bemerkten erfreut, dass Harrys Verletzung verheilt war, auch wenn er noch etwas empfindlich war an der Stelle.  
„Hey Mate, so spät am Tag und du liegst immer noch faul im Bett. Na so schön hätten wir es auch gerne! Nicht wahr Schatz“, wandte Ron sich liebevoll an seine Freundin, die ihm schon spielerisch eine Scheuerte.

„Nun sei nicht so gemein zu Harry! Schliesslich kann er nichts dafür, dass es immer noch freie Todesser gibt, die ihm an den Kragen wollen.“  
„Habt du schon Neuigkeiten von Gideon oder Henry“, wollte Ron auch gleich wissen.  
„Nein, sie waren noch nicht da. Allerdings sind sie im Ministerium. Ihr wisst ja selbst, wie langsam die da sind.“

Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Der Minister ist sowieso der Meinung, dass ich an allem eine Mitschuld trage, daher denke ich nicht, dass die viel unternehmen werden.  
Darum möchte ich euch um einen Gefallen bitten.“  
Verschwörerisch sah er seine besten Freunde an, als er fortfuhr.  
„Ich meine, kommt es euch nicht auch merkwürdig vor, dass es derselbe Mann war, der nun schon das zweite Mal versucht mich umzubringen?“

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, doch ja, ich denke nicht, dass das ein Zufall war. In deiner Umgebung gibt es eine Lücke im Sicherheitsdispositiv, die es herauszufinden gilt.“  
Hermine war sofort mit Eifer dabei, zu überlegen wer es denn sein könnte. Es wollte ihr niemand einfallen, der Harry nicht wohlgesinnt war.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr versucht, so viel als möglich über diesen Mann herauszufinden. Es gibt einen Zusammenhang mit den Überfällen und den Orten. Das war kein Zufall. Nie und nimmer.“

Ron, der mit Harry noch einige alltägliche Situationen durchleuchtete, in der Hoffnung, das Problem zu lösen, kam aber auch nicht weiter. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer aus Harrys Umfeld, ein Spion sein könnte.  
Die Malfoys gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Als er es jedoch wagte, sie zu erwähnen, wurde er resolut von seiner Freundin unterbrochen und in die Schranken gewiesen.

„Ronald Weasley! Wie oft musst du es noch hören, bevor du endlich glaubst, dass keiner der Familie Malfoy auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden hat. Sie waren alle Spione der hellen Seite. Kapier das doch endlich und konzentriere dich auf die wahren Feinde.“

Ron sah Hermine verletzt an. „Dann sag mir doch mal, wer die wahren Feinde sind. Ich kann sie nämlich nicht erkennen!“  
„Jetzt überleg doch mal. Wer legt Harry immer wieder Steine in den Weg. Wer hat schon seit Jahren Angst vor Harry, oder besser vor dem, was er war, als er Voldemort besiegte.“

Hermine sah beide eindringlich an. „Du Harry, bist wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Zauberer, da du es geschafft hast, Herr über die drei Heiligtümer des Todes zu werden.  
Das Ministerium weiss nicht, dass du den Stein der Weisen nicht mehr hast, oder dass du den Elderstab sicher versteckt hast, dass niemand ihn finden kann.“

Triumphierend sah Hermine zu ihren Freunden. „Na klingelt etwas bei euch?“  
Ron, der schon wieder nicht wusste, was seine Freundin genau sagen wollte mit ‚‘‘klingeln‘‘, konnte sich dennoch zusammenreimen, auf was Hermine hinauswollte. 

„Das Ministerium! Natürlich, wie konnten wir das nur übersehen.“ Ron war mit Feuereifer dabei, als er die Zusammenhänge erkannte. „Das Ministerium hat seine Finger im Spiel und wir werden herausfinden wer und wieso.“

Triumphierend sah Hermine ihre zwei Freunde an. Endlich waren auch sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es, wenn man alle anderen Optionen ausgeschlossen hat, es nur noch diese letzte Möglichkeit gab.

„Danke ihr zwei. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann.“ Harry wurde noch ein letztes Mal von den beiden umarmt, als sie sich schnellstens verabschiedeten, um im Ministerium herumzuschnüffeln. Sie hatten Blut geleckt und würden nicht eher ruhen, bevor sie nicht Antworten gefunden hatten.


	29. Wer ist Bonnet

Wie Severus vermutet hatte, hatte Heiler Le Favre nichts gegen eine Entlassung einzuwenden, als er von Harrys zukünftigen Pflegern erfuhr.  
Poppy und Severus wurde die Pflege des widerspenstigen Patienten übertragen, der bei den beiden nur halb so schwierig war, wie er sich im Krankenhaus gegeben hatte.

Obwohl er die Nacht noch im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts verbringen musste, war Harry froh, aus dem Mungo raus zu sein. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber Krankenhäuser machten ihm Angst. Er wollte sie, so wenig als möglich, von innen sehen. Jedenfalls, wenn er der Patient war. Als Besucher, hatte er keine Probleme, solche Institutionen zu betreten.

Poppy untersuchte ihn, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe begab und konnte nur zufrieden nicken, als sie die Fortschritte der Wunde sah, die nur noch leicht gerötet war. Dennoch würde sie Harry noch einige Zeit Probleme bereiten, da die verschmutzte Klinge, die Einstichstelle empfindlich verletzt hatte und sie nicht richtig verheilen konnte, auch wenn sie geschlossen aussah. Unter der Oberfläche, war sie noch nicht vollständig geheilt und würde Harry, bei zu grosser Belastung, schmerzen.

Verglich man sie aber mit den anderen Verletzungen, die sich Harry im Verlauf der letzten Monate zugezogen hatte, war diese hier ein Klacks. Poppy reichte Harry noch den obligaten Nährtrank, bevor sie sich von Severus verabschiedete, der das Bett neben dem seines Schatzes, bezogen hatte. 

Er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er sagte, er würde Harry nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, bis die Todesser ‘‘dingfest‘‘ gemacht wurden.  
Auch wenn er wusste, dies nicht die ganze Zeit tun zu können, wollte er wenigstens die erste Zeit auf Harry achten. Dieser würde sich ohnehin, ohne zu zögern, auf die Suche nach den Auftraggebern des Attentäters machen, kaum dass er genesen war. 

Es war mit Sicherheit eine gute Idee, dass Harry Severus nicht verraten hatte, dass er, zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, schon angefangen hatte, sich um die restlichen Todesser zu kümmern.

Schon morgen würden die beiden nach Hogwarts kommen, um ihm von den ersten Ergebnissen zu berichten, die sie, im Ministerium, herausgefunden hatten.

Allerdings erwartete auch Severus Besuch. Gideon und Henry traten ihren Dienst bei Harry wieder an. Auf Anraten von Severus, waren sie die letzten Tage im Ministerium geblieben und versuchten herauszufinden, wer als Verräter in Frage kommen konnte und um wen es sich bei dem Attentäter handelte.

Doch diese Probleme wollte Severus erst morgen in Angriff nehmen. Heute wollte er sich nur noch um Harry kümmern, der, nachdem er den Nährtrank vollständig gelehrt hatte, müde in den Kissen lag und seinen Schatz verliebt ansah. 

Severus liess mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, die Betten näher zueinander schweben und nahm die Hand seines Liebsten in die seine, um sie an seine Lippen zu führen, damit er einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Oberfläche hauchen konnte.

Wohlig seufzend, rutschte Harry näher an Severus heran, der seinen Arm um den Jüngeren legte und ihn fest an die Brust zog. Ein längerer Gutenacht Kuss später, schloss Harry die Augen und schlief fest an Severus gekuschelt, schnell ein.

Auch Severus, der die letzte Nacht noch in den Knochen spürte, wurde fast sofort vom Schlaf übermannt.  
Beide schliefen sie tief und traumlos, ohne zu erwachen durch, bis der Tränkemeister in der Früh, die Augen öffnete und sich erholt vom provisorischen Bett erhob um das Bad aufzusuchen.   
Die letzten zwei Tage waren recht lang gewesen wie das Muffeln unter seinen Achselhöhlen, ihn auf die Dringlichkeit, einer langen Dusche hinwies. 

Erfrischt, sauber und wohlriechend, verliess Severus nach einiger Zeit das Lehrerbad, nachdem er sich noch eine Rasur nach Muggelart gegönnt hatte. Er fand es reinlicher, die Bartstoppeln von Hand zu entfernen, als tagtäglich den Rasierzauber anzuwenden. 

Wieder zurück im Krankenflügel, in dem Harry noch immer tief und fest schlief, wurde er von Poppy zu einer Tassen Kaffee überredet, die er um diese Uhrzeit mit Freuden entgegennahm und in grossen Schlucken trank.

„Kann ich Harry, wenn er wach ist, zum Frühstück in die grosse Halle begleiten, oder muss er den heutigen Tag noch in deiner Obhut verbringen?“  
„Aber nein Severus. Du bist durchaus in der Lage, für die Bedürfnisse des jungen Mannes zu sorgen.  
Er ist in deinen Händen gut aufgehoben. Wichtig ist nur darauf zu achten, dass er sich nicht übernimmt und sich regelmässig zu einem Nickerchen hinlegt. 

Dies ist wichtig, da seine Tränke ihn schläfrig machen, damit die Inhaltsstoffe richtig wirken können. Aber das muss ich dir ja nicht erklären. Schliesslich hast du sie gebraut.“  
Lachend trank Poppy einen letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, bevor sie sich wieder an die leidige Arbeit… Die Inventur, machte.   
Schliesslich galt es, in ein paar Wochen parat zu sein, wenn der Schulbetrieb wieder aufgenommen würde.

Harry erwachte kurze Zeit später und blickte in das Gesicht seines Liebsten, der mit zärtlichem Gesichtsausdruck, zu ihm hinunter blickte.  
Als er sah, wie Harrys Augen sich öffneten, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Er konnte sich nicht sattsehen an diesen wunderschönen Augen, deren Grünton, am Morgen, so intensiv leuchtete.

Zärtlich küsste Severus Harry auf den Mund, bevor er sich, leicht die Nase rümpfend, zurückzog.  
„Du benötigst dringend ein Bad, oder eine Dusche. Wir werden vor dem Frühstück schauen, ob du die Kraft hast zu Duschen, sonst lasse ich dir ein Bad ein.“

„Oh bitte Severus, Duschen! Ich möchte Duschen, da ich mich nach dem Baden zwar entspannt, aber nicht sauber fühle. Wenn ich schon rieche, wie du so schön sagst, dann muss es unbedingt eine Dusche sein.“

Obwohl Severus die Zeit unter den Fingern brannte, liess er sich nicht anmerken, dass er eigentlich noch viel zu tun hatte, bevor Gideon und Henry kamen.   
Mit viel Geduld half er Harry, der zu Beginn noch etwas wackelig, mit zunehmender Dauer, aber sicherer auf den Beinen war, in die Dusche. Wunderbar zu spüren, wie auch der letzte Rest von Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern verschwand und er voller Tatendrang, bereit für den Tag war.

Das Frühstück war eine kurze Angelegenheit. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren beide, endlich nach so langer Zeit, wieder in ihren gemeinsamen Gemächern im Keller.   
Obwohl Harry noch nicht lange den Keller bewohnte, fühlte es sich nach einem Nachhause kommen an.  
Glücklich setzte sich Harry in seinen Lieblingssessel und sah zu seinem Liebsten, der sich etwas Nervös benahm. 

„Musst du noch etwas erledigen Schatz? Du kannst mich wirklich für eine Weile alleine lassen. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich zu beschäftigen. Du musst nicht den ganzen Tag an meiner Seite sein. Ich verstehe, dass du dich um dein Labor zu kümmern hast. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bleibe in unseren Zimmern.   
Auch muss ich noch die eine, oder andere Stunde, in den Stundenplan integrieren. Es wäre also nicht so, dass die Langeweile aufkommen würde. Beileibe nicht. Meine Vorbereitung der Lektionen, ist auch noch nicht abgeschlossen.“

Harry stand auf, küsste seinen Schatz auf den Mund, bevor er fortfuhr: „Warum erledigst du nicht deine Arbeit im Labor, während ich mich hier auf meine Stunden vorbereite. Und zum Mittagessen treffen wir uns dann in der grossen Halle.“

„Ich möchte dich nicht so lange alleine lassen. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei!“  
„Das tust du doch gar nicht. Ron und Hermine schauen nachher vorbei. Ich verspreche dir, dass sie sich bis zum Mittag um mich kümmern. Auf Hermine ist Verlass.“ 

Auch wenn Severus nur ungern ging, wusste er, dass Harry Recht hatte. Auf Hermine war wirklich verlass. Sie würde auch dafür Sorge tragen, dass Harry sich hinlegte und sich ausruhte, sollte er Müde werden.  
„Also gut. Aber wenn etwas passiert, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, oder du Schmerzen hast, dann will ich sofort informiert werden. Hörst du! Sofort.“  
Streng sah Severus zu Harry. Schliesslich wusste er aus Erfahrung, was für ein guter Schauspieler Harry war. 

„Ich verspreche es dir. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin heute ganz brav.“  
Was ja nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, da sie drei, damit beschäftigt sein würden, der oder die Verräter, im Ministerium, zu finden.

Kaum war Severus in seinem Labor verschwunden, da tauchte eine aufgeregte Hermine, mit Ron im Schlepptau auf und begann gleich hektisch zu erzählen.  
„Oh Harry, du glaubst es nicht, aber ich denke wir haben herausgefunden, wie die Verräter an die Informationen gelangten, die deinen Tagesablauf betrafen. Wir wissen oder besser, wir vermuten, dass Auror Shacklebolt belauscht wurde, wann immer Gideon oder Henry ihm Bericht erstatteten!“

Hermines Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, als sie fortfuhr.  
„Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, im Ministerium, sind wirklich lasch. Ron und ich wollten eigentlich nur Kingsley hallo sagen, als wir Zeuge wurden, wie Gideon und Henry zu ihm ins Büro gingen.“

Hier machte Hermine eine unheilschwangere Pause, bevor sie, verschwörerisch dreinblickend, fortfuhr. „Wir sind nahe an die Tür herangegangen… Und stell dir vor… Wir hörten jedes Wort, das die drei Auroren sprachen.“

Unter anderem, die Namen des Attentäters und seines Sohnes, Peter und Richard Bonnet.“  
Hier runzelte Hermine die Stirn. „Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit am überlegen, wo ich diesen Namen schon einmal gehört oder gelesen habe. Es will mir einfach nicht einfallen. Kannst du dich an den Namen Bonnet erinnern Harry? Ron überlegt auch schon die ganze Zeit, aber es will uns einfach nicht einfallen.“

„Nein, tut mir Leid Hermine. So auf die Schnelle, kann ich dir auch nichts sagen. Ausser dass er mir bekannt vorkommt.  
Bonnet… Nein… Ich weiss es wirklich nicht.“

Harry setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, während er von einer Schulelfe, Tee servieren liess.   
„Bitte nehmt doch erstmal Platz. Vielleicht gelingt es uns gemeinsam, dieses Problem zu lösen.“  
Harry deutete ihnen sich zu setzen und nahm einen Schluck seines aromatischen Darjeeling. 

„Vielleicht sollte Ron seine Familie fragen ob sie den Namen Bonnet schon einmal gehört hat. Rons Vater arbeitet schliesslich im Ministerium. Er erkennt vielleicht den Zusammenhang, den wir übersehen. Denn mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass dies der Schlüssel zu unserem Problem ist.   
Knacken wir Bonnet, erfahren wir die Drahtzieher. Ich spüre, dass wir nahe an der Lösung sind.“

Harry konnte sich meistens auf sein Gefühl verlassen. Schon oft, hatte er mit seiner Einschätzung Recht behalten.  
Ron, der recht schweigsam war, wurde von Harry erstaunt angesehen.  
„Hey Kumpel, was ist denn mit dir los?“

Ron sah niedergeschlagen zu Boden. „Nichts“, seufzte er. „Ich habe bloss gestern von George erfahren, dass er sich mit Malfoy verlobt hat. Stell dir vor! Ich werde verwandt mit dem Frettchen. Tiefer kann ich nicht sinken.“

„Ron also wirklich. Manchmal bist du so…“ Hermine konnte nicht weitersprechen, da sie von Harrys lautem Lachen unterbrochen wurde.  
„Gott Ron, du solltest dein Gesicht sehen! Ich glaube nicht, dass du beim Anblick Voldemorts so geschockt ausgesehen hast.“

Harry lachte und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Merlin allein wusste, wie sehr er dies vermisst hatte. Sein Freund, der das Herz am rechten Fleck trug, nagte ein klein wenig an der Tatsache, dass sein Bruder, seinen ehemaligen Schulfeind heiraten würde und er nicht mehr streiten durfte, da es sich ja dann um Familie handelte. 

Familie und Malfoy, wer hätte gedacht, dass Ron dies einmal gemeinsam laut aussprechen würde.  
„Merlin Harry, bitte erschiess mich. Ich will dem Frettchen kein Bruder sein!“  
Ron verzog gespielt genervt das Gesicht. „Und weisst du was die Höhe ist! Sie wollen es an deiner Geburtstagsparty morgen bekannt geben.“

„Ron Weasley! Kannst du nicht einmal, in deinem kurzen Leben, zuerst das Gehirn einschalten, bevor du den Mund auftust? Das sollte doch eine Überraschung für Harry werden. Molly hat sich doch so viel Mühe gegeben und du verrätst alles!“

„Sorry Mine. Ich hab es vor lauter Malfoy und Verlobung, vergessen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Harry gespielt überrascht tun wird. Nicht?“ Bittend sah Ron zu seinem besten Freund, der beruhigend seinem Freund auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Keine Angst Ron. Ich werde überrascht gucken und Molly wird nichts merken. Aber was erzählst du von Verlobung. Die zwei wollen wirklich heiraten?“  
„Ja“, Ron schüttelte den Kopf vor lauter Unglauben. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Ich mein, dass George Draco vögelt, damit hab ich mich abgefunden, aber gleich heiraten…“  
„Ron! Wie kannst du nur… Die beiden lieben sich… Sie vögeln nicht nur… Du!“ Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Ron war so ein Sturkopf.

„Ich bin sicher, Ron meint es nicht so Hermine“, versuchte Harry, die Wogen zu glätten. Ron trägt sein Herz auf der Zunge, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn er Draco anfängt Draco zu nennen und nicht mehr Malfoy oder Frettchen, dann ist der Rest nur noch gespielt, da er sich längst mit der Tatsache abgefunden hat, einen neuen Bruder zu bekommen. Nicht Ron?“

Ron musste Lachen. „Du kennst mich zu gut. Noch niemand, hat mich so durchschauen können wie du. Nicht mal Hermine.“  
Ron sah seiner Freundin ins Gesicht. „Du siehst süss aus, wenn du wütend bist.“  
„Oh Ron!“ Hermine schlug ihren Freund auf den Arm. „Du bist so…“ Ron nahm ihr jegliche Gegenwehr, als er sie fest umarmte und innig küsste, während er ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte:  
„ Aber du liebst mich trotzdem.“


	30. Harrys erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk

Den restlichen Morgen, überlegten Harry und seine Freunde noch am Namen Peter Bonnet herum. Harry wusste, er kannte den Namen Bonnet. Bloss woher…  
Severus, der pünktlich zum Mittagessen aus seinem Labor kam, überlegte ebenfalls, warum ihm dieser unscheinbar klingende Name, so bekannt vorkam.

Natürlich hütete er sich, gegenüber Harry Andeutungen zu machen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry sich mit Gefahren auseinander setzte, solange er nicht vollständig Genesen war.  
Zu viel war in der letzten Zeit schiefgegangen. Zu viele Verletzungen, in viel zu kurzer Zeit.   
Severus wollte einmal einen Harry erleben, der gesund und ohne Verbände, oder empfindliche Wunden am Körper, durch Hogwarts lief.

Gideon, hatte ihn über Harrys Geburtstagsparty, unterrichtet.   
Und, obwohl er keine Lust auf eine lärmige und langwierige Party hatte, freute er sich für Harry, der nicht mit dieser Überraschung rechnen würde.  
Da hatte Severus wohl nicht mit Ron gerechnet, der ja leider seine Klappe nicht halten konnte.

Die Menschen, die eine Einladung zur Geburtstagsfeier erhalten hatten, waren alles Freunde von Harry. Trotzdem machte sich Severus sorgen.   
Am liebsten wäre er mit Harry weit weg. Er wollte fort aus der Gefahrenzone. Er fühlte, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass bald etwas Entscheidendes geschehen würde und wollte nicht, dass Harry im Zentrum stand.

Er verbrachte den restlichen Tag mit seinem Liebsten und sorgte dafür, dass er sich nach dem Essen ausruhte und seine Tränke nahm. Die ganze Zeit, sass er beim Schlafenden, strich die feuchten Haare aus dessen Gesicht, las in seinem Buch weiter und war dennoch, mit seinen Gedanken weit weg.   
Genau dieses nachdenkliche Gesicht nahm Harry beim Erwachen wahr.

Zärtlich strich Harry mit seiner Hand über den Arm des Tränkemeisters, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
Severus, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte, sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Schatzes, der ihn liebevoll ansah. 

„Hey Sev! Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Ich beobachte dich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile! Was bedrückt dich?“  
Severus sah etwas gequält zu Harry. „Mich bedrückt nichts! Ich warte nur darauf, dass du endlich aufwachst, damit wir zwei zusammen einen Spaziergang machen können. Also beweg deinen Hintern aus dem Bett und zieh dir etwas an.“

Obwohl ihm Harry nicht ganz glaubte, liess er sich von Severus aus dem Bett scheuchen. Fünf Minuten später, waren sie auf dem Weg nach draussen, um das wunderschöne und milde Wetter zu geniessen.

Er fühlte, wie gut es ihm tat, seinen Kreislauf in Schwung zu bringen. Wie gut es tat, Zärtlichkeiten mit seinem Liebsten auszutauschen, der ihn, mit Streicheln und Küssen, immer wieder zu Pausen zwang, denen Harry ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt war. 

Er fühlte sich so gesund wie schon lange nicht mehr. Stark, kräftig und das absolut beste Gefühl, das Harry nach so langer Zeit wieder fühlte… Er war hungrig! Ihm knurrte der Magen.   
Erwartungsvoll sah er zu Severus als er meinte: „Meinst du die Schulelfen haben etwas dagegen, uns ein Picknick zu bringen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger.“

„Das fragst du noch! Die Elfen tun alles, damit du glücklich bist Harry, sie lieben dich!“  
Severus klatschte in die Hände und bestellte einen Korb mit Nahrungsmitteln sowie eine Decke, für ein Picknick zu zweit.  
Einen Lidschlag später, Harry konnte kaum blinzeln, war das Gewünschte, schön dekoriert, auf einem grünen Fleckchen Wiese, nahe des Sees bereit und wartete einladend darauf, dass sich die zwei Verliebten setzten.

Mit grossem Appetit, machte sich Harry über die, himmlisch schmeckenden, Leckereien her. Genussvoll verspeiste er eine Hähnchenkeule, nahm sich noch ein riesiges Stück Apfelkuchen und leckte sich danach hingebungsvoll die Finger.

Severus besah sich freudig lächelnd, wie sein Schatz über das Essen herfiel. Er selbst gönnte sich ein Glas des milden Elfenweines. Sonst trank er praktisch keinen Alkohol mehr. Aber seinen Schatz so genussvoll essen zu sehen, das war ein Glas Wein wert, wie er fand.

Nach dem Essen blieben sie satt, aber müde, auf der Decke liegen. Harry lag, den Kopf in Severus Schoss gebettet, mit geschlossenen Augen da und liess sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.  
Severus, der an einen Baum gelehnt entspannt da sass, konnte sich nicht sattsehen, an Harrys Anblick.

Er streichelte sanft über die Brust seines Liebsten und begann mit seinen zartgliedrigen Fingern, kleine Kreise zu ziehen.   
Harrys Hemdknöpfe öffneten sich wie durch Zauberhand, ob der kreisenden Bewegungen und legten seine Brust frei.

Zärtlich fuhren die Hände des Tränkemeisters über die zarte Haut seines Liebsten. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich.  
Seine Zunge verlangte Einlass und liess Harry hingebungsvoll die Lippen öffnen und stöhnend den Kuss erwidern.

Severus war sanft und vorsichtig, als er seinen Liebsten mit Streicheleinheiten liebkoste. Harry war immer noch sehr schlank und Severus konnte jede Rippe mit blossen Händen ertasten. Dennoch spürte er, dass der junge Mann, der hingebungsvoll auf jede seiner Bewegungen reagierte, auf dem Wege der Besserung war.

Das Herz des Tränkemeisters schlug schneller, sein Puls stieg in die Höhe, als Harry anfing, mit seinen tastenden und forschenden Händen, Severus Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern.  
Severus umfasste mit beiden Händen diejenigen seines Schatzes, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und flüsterte heiser: 

„Lass uns hineingehen. Ich will nicht, dass Gideon oder Henry über uns stolpern. Oder noch schlimmer, die Professoren Dumbledore oder McGonagall!“  
Harry, der sich seiner Erregung schmerzlich bewusst war, schaute Severus vorwurfsvoll ins Gesicht.   
„Das ist nicht fair. Erst machst du mich an, dann brichst du ab und verlangst, dass ich mit einem riesigen Ständer durch die Schule laufe. Das ist Folter. Das machst du doch mit Absicht!“

Severus schloss lachend die Knöpfe an Harrys Oberteil, während er auf die stattliche Ausbuchtung in der Hose seines Schatzes starrte.  
Nachdem er sein Hemd geschlossen hatte, zog er Harry zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Erektionen berührten, bevor er Harry erneut in einen langen und hingebungsvollen Kuss zog und flüsterte:  
„Wie gut, dass wir unsere Umhänge dabei haben.“

So schnell sie konnten, eilten sie, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel, in ihr Schlafgemach, wo sie sich, äusserst Erregt, aufs Bett fallen liessen und sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib rissen.

Nackt pressten sich ihre Leiber aneinander, während sie sich hemmungslos küssten, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde.  
Severus Finger fanden Harrys Brustwarzen und rieben sie, bis die harten Nippel, dunkel und glänzend abstanden.  
Das Grollen, welches tief aus Harrys Rachen kam, zeigte Severus, wie erregend sein Liebster, diese schmerzlich süsse Behandlung fand.

Aber auch Harry reizte die erogenen Stellen seines Schatzes, als er mit der Zunge Severus Ohrmuschel triezte.  
Das Stöhnen und Keuchen, welches der Tränkemeister mehr schlecht als recht unterdrücken konnte, fuhr Harry direkt in die südlicheren Regionen. Während er Lusttropfen absonderte, küsste und knabberte er sich Severus Körper hinunter.

Er befasste sich mit den Brustwarzen seines Liebsten, die er, kaum dass sie hart waren, vernachlässigte, um weiter südlich mit der Zungenspitze, in den Bauchnabel zu stupsen.  
Severus, der dank der aufreizenden Behandlung, nicht wusste wohin mit seinen Empfindungen, stiess mit dem Becken nach oben, um mehr von dieser süssen Qual zu bekommen. Harry kam dem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Seinen Mund um das zuckende und pulsierende Glied gestülpt, verwöhnte er mit gleichmässigen auf und ab Bewegungen die Härte seines Liebsten.

Severus winkelte die Beine etwas an und stellte seine Ellenbogen auf, um in einer, halb sitzenden Stellung, seinem Schatz dabei zuzusehen, wie er ihn oral verwöhnte.  
Erregt keuchte und stöhnte er. Die gutturalen Laute, die aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle schossen, liessen Harrys Glied zucken, während sein Mund und seine Zunge, die Männlichkeit seines Freundes bearbeitete.

Als Severus die Reizung nicht mehr länger aushielt, entzog er sein Glied dem willigen Mund, zog Harry zu sich heran, küsste ihn innig und pumpte dessen Erregung, mit kraftvollen Bewegungen.  
Harry schrie auf und drückte sein Becken der süssen Qual entgegen.

„Knie dich vor mich hin! Tust du das für mich?“, flüsterte der Tränkemeister erregt seinem Freund zu.  
Harry, der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, würde alles tun, damit er von seinem Liebhaber, endlich über die Laken gestossen wurde.

Auf allen vieren, die Beine gespreizt, den Hintern einladend Severus entgegengestreckt, wartete er auf die Berührung seines Liebsten.  
Die liess nicht lange auf sich warten. Die mit Gleitmittel eingeschmierten Finger, drangen sofort in die einladende Enge ein und weiteten, mit geübten Bewegungen, Harrys Eingang, bevor er mit einem schnellen Stoss in Harry eindrang.  
Abgehakt schrie und keuchte Harry auf, was den Tränkemeister anspornte, seine Erektion, mit gleichmässigen, kraftvollen Stössen, bis zum Anschlag, in Harry zu versenken.

Die kraftvollen Bewegungen seines Schatzes, liessen Harry nach vorne rutschen, da er seinen Körper in dieser Stellung nicht halten konnte.  
Er ergriff mit den Händen das Kopfteil des Bettes und stütze seinen Körper ab. Nun war er in der Lage, sich den tiefen Stössen entgegen zu stemmen, was ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. 

Severus traf regelmässig seinen Lustpunkt und liess ihn Sterne sehen. Harry stöhnte und keuchte, als Severus noch tiefer in seinen willigen Eingang stiess. In seiner Lust gefangen, wurde Severus wilder und stiess ohne Unterlass in den Jüngeren, der die Stösse mit seinem Körper abfederte und merkte, wie er sich, kurz vor dem Orgasmus, zusammenzog.

Stöhnend griff er sich zwischen die Beine und pumpte seinen Schwanz im selben Rhythmus, wie Severus in ihn rammte.  
Auch Severus schrie bei jedem Stoss, seine Ekstase hinaus. Er grunzte und keuchte als er seiner Erlösung entgegen trieb.

Als er spürte, wie Harrys Enge sich um seine Erregung zusammenzog, stiess er noch zwei… drei… Mal, tief in ihn und entlud sich mit einem lauten Schrei. Sein Sperma füllte Harry, während dieser sich selbst noch ein paar Mal pumpte, bis auch er sich, kraftvoll zwischen ihre Körper ergoss. Seine Samenflüssigkeit schoss schubweise aus ihm und landete auf dem zerwühlten Laken, unter ihnen. 

Er spürte den Körper seines Liebsten, der sich schwer, auf ihm abstützte. Verschwitzt nahm er die Küsse, die Severus auf seinem Rücken verteilte wahr, während er spürte, wie das erschlaffte Glied seines Schatzes, langsam aus seinem Hintern glitt.

Das Ziehen und brennen, welches er an seinem Hinterteil spürte, schmerzte gewaltig, nun da die Erregung am Abklingen war. Harry wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er morgen Schwierigkeiten beim Gehen, haben würde.  
Dennoch war er mit dem Sex absolut zufrieden. Genau so, wollte er es und nicht anders.  
Er bevorzugte es, die wahren Gefühle eines Severus Snape erleben zu dürfen und nicht einen zurückhaltenden Tränkemeister, der ihn in Watte packte.  
Daher ertrug er die Schmerzen, die er nach der rauen Behandlung, in seinem Hintern spürte, mit stoischer Gelassenheit.  
Er genoss es, von Severus in den Arm genommen zu werden, um küssend und streichelnd in den Schlaf zu gleiten. Glücklich schloss er die Augen, sicher vom Tränkemeister gehalten.

 

Gideon und Henry besprachen unterdessen den morgigen Tag, der für einige Aufregung sorgen würde.  
Harrys Geburtstagsfeier am Grimmauldplatz, die am Nachmittag losgehen würde, oder der Talentwettbewerb der Kleinen im Manor, der direkt nach dem Frühstück stattfinden sollte. Beides verursachte den Leibwächtern Kopfschmerzen.

So süss sie die Idee auch fanden, was es doch ein riesen Aufwand, für die Sicherheit ihres Schützlings zu sorgen, ohne dass sich Harry zu sehr bedrängt fühlte.  
Dennoch war der morgige Tag ein klassisches Beispiel, wie der Tagesablauf eben nicht sein sollte. Da es Harrys Geburtstag war, wussten natürlich auch seine Feinde, dass er an diesem Tag in einem seiner Häuser sein würde. 

Gideon würde am liebsten, die Feier verschieben. Hätten die Weasleys oder die Malfoys früher von ihren Plänen gesprochen, wäre ein alternativer Vorschlag seine Lösung gewesen. Aber er wollte nicht lamentieren. Was passiert war, war passiert. Sie hatten sich vom Ministerium Verstärkung geholt und Auror Shacklebolt als weiteren Schutz verpflichtet.

Dieser würde die Vorbereitungen im Manor, mit Argusaugen überwachen, damit der Wettbewerb der Kleinen nicht gefährdet war.   
Schneller als erwartet, nahte der Morgen. Harry war endlich achtzehn!  
Da er am Vorabend, von seinem Schatz, um den Verstand gevögelt worden war, erwachte er stöhnend, als er sich bewegte und sein malträtiertes Hinterteil Bekanntschaft mit der Matratze machte. Der stechende Schmerz, liess ihn recht schnell, die Wärme des Bettes verlassen, um in den Genuss einer erfrischenden Dusche zu gelangen. 

Severus, der währenddessen erwacht und mit offenen Augen im Bett lag, sah seinem Schatz mit einem Lächeln entgegen, als dieser, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, mit tropfenden Haaren, ins Schlafzimmer trat.  
Auf seinem Kopfkissen erblickte Harry eine kleine längliche Schachtel, die mit silbernem Geschenkpapier umwickelt, von einer grünen Schleife gehalten, auf ihn zu warten schien.

Langsam ging Harry auf Severus zu, der ihm die Arme entgegenstreckte und ihn zu sich heran zog. Während er Harry mit einem innigen und zärtlichen Kuss begrüsste, wünschte er seinem Schatz alles liebe zum Geburtstag.  
Die Intensität, mit der Severus seine ganze Liebe, in seine Streicheleinheiten und seine liebevolle Umarmung legte, liessen Harry Tränen der Rührung in die Augen treten.  
Langsam öffnete er mit zittrigen Händen die Schlaufe, die um die Schachtel geschlungen war.  
Fast schon zärtlich, nahm er den Deckel ab und erblickte im Innern der Schachtel, drapiert auf smaragdgrünem Samet, ein kleines silbernes Amulett, welches an einer feingliedrigen Kette hing.   
Harry strich zärtlich über die filigranen Abbildungen zweier Schlangen, die ineinander verschlungen, den Deckel des Amuletts zierten. 

„Das ist wunderschön Severus. Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich habe noch nie so eine Kostbarkeit geschenkt bekommen.“ Harry strich noch einmal über die Schlangen.   
„Sieh doch, wie exakt die Schlangen verarbeitet wurden. Sie sehen so lebendig aus. So verboten in ihrem Liebesakt.“

Severus war hinter Harry gerutscht und legte seinem Schatz die Kette um den Hals, um sie auf der Rückseite zu schliessen.  
„Sie wurde extra für dich angefertigt Harry. Nach meinen Wünschen. Sie enthält die stärksten Schutz und Ortungszauber, die man in ein Schmuckstück einschliessen kann.“

Severus fuhr zärtlich über Harrys Brust und knabberte mit seinen weichen Lippen an Harrys Ohrläppchen, währen er seinem Schatz das Amulett erklärte.   
„Öffne es Harry. Ich habe im Innern noch eine Überraschung für dich!“

Überwältigt besah sich Harry das Innere des Medaillons. Auf der linken Seite lachten ihm Severus und er selbst entgegen, während ihm, auf der rechten Seite, die strahlenden Gesichter seiner Eltern, entgegenblickten.  
Tränen der Freude kullerten über seine Wangen, als er sich Severus in die Arme warf, um sich mit einer Kussorgie, für dieses wundervolle Geschenk zu bedanken.

„Weisst du, dass das Amulett, mein erstes richtiges Geburtstagsgeschenk ist, welches ich in meinem Leben bekommen habe? Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken dafür.“   
Harrys Emotionen, liessen seine Stimme immer leiser werden und war zum Schluss, fast nicht mehr zu verstehen. 

Severus drückte seinen Liebsten an sich, als ob er ihn nie mehr loslassen wollte.  
„Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich gar nie etwas bekommen habe. Ron, Hermine und der Rest der Familie Weasley schenken mir jedes Mal Kleinigkeiten. 

Aber von den Dursleys bekam ich nie etwas. Nichts ausser Schläge zum Geburtstag, da ich es gewagt habe, ein Jahr älter zu werden.“  
Harry musste Schlucken bei der Erinnerung an seine ersten Geburtstage im Ligusterweg.  
„Weisst du was sie an meinem Geburtstag immer taten?“ Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig, als ihn die Erinnerung übermannte.  
Severus hielt seinen Schatz fest, liess ihn aber reden. Dies war wichtig, um zu genesen.

„Sie haben den Tag dazu genutzt herauszufinden, was ich für neue Aufgaben bewältigen konnte. Schliesslich wurde ich ja jedes Mal ein Jahr älter und grösser.  
Mal kam das Kochen dazu, bei dem sie mir die Hände auf die heissen Herdplatten pressten, damit ich lernte, wie heiss die Platten werden konnten.“  
Harry schluckte, fuhr aber tapfer fort, Severus seine Erinnerungen nahe zu bringen.

„An meinem sechsten Geburtstag zeigte mir Tante Petunia, wie man die Hemden von Onkel Vernon bügelte… Meinem Onkel ging das alles zu langsam und so zeigte er mir, was er mit arbeitsfaulen Kindern machte. Er zog eine Stoppuhr hervor, setzte eine zeitliche Limitierung und als ich die natürlich nicht einhalten konnte, wurde mir schmerzlich, anhand seines Gürtels, die Konsequenz meines Versagens aufgezeigt. Mein Rücken tat sehr lange weh. Aber ich kann von mir behaupten, einer der schnellsten Hemdenplätter der Welt zu sein.“

Obwohl Severus wusste, wie wichtig es war, Harry reden zu lassen, wenn er von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt wurde, unterbrach ihn an diesem Moment. . Harry sollte seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag als ein Freudentag in Erinnerung behalten. Harry sollte nicht in traurigen Erinnerungen schwelgen. Nicht heute. Er sollte nur geniessen und von allen verhätschelt werden.

„Scht…! Nicht Harry. Du bist in Sicherheit. Lass uns heute den Tag einfach geniessen. Lass uns beginnen, indem du dir endlich etwas anziehst. Wir sind schliesslich in einer halben Stunde im Manor zum Frühstück eingeladen.  
Jason und Patrick wollen dir ebenfalls zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Sie haben eine Überraschung vorbereitet.“

Harry wischte sich resolut die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast Recht! Ich darf mich nicht immer von meiner Vergangenheit runterziehen lassen. Was zählt ist die Zukunft.“


	31. George und Draco - Die Verlobung Teil 1und Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da merkte ich erst heute, dass der zweite Teil der Verlobung fehlt. Er ist unten im ersten Teil des Kapitels eingefügt worden.  
> An alle die diese kleine Geschichte hier lesen... Verzeiht den Fehler.

Der Talentwettbewerb im Manor, der von Jason und Patrick, ins Leben gerufen worden war, entpuppte sich als riesen Erfolg.  
Die Kinder waren mit Feuereifer dabei. Es wurde gesungen und getanzt. Auch die kleine Flugshow, die von den kleinen Stars auf Besen, mit Rons Hilfe einstudiert worden war, fand begeisternden Anklang.

Harry war überwältigt von der Vielfalt, mit der die Kinder ihm eine Freude bereiten wollten.  
Er war so stolz auf ‘‘seine Kinder‘‘. Die Mädels sahen zuckersüss aus, als sie mit ihren schönsten Kleidchen auf der Bühne standen und mit ihren glockenhellen Stimmen, Lieder sangen. Es war alles dabei. Von modern bis klassisch. Von Muggelmusik bis zu den Zauberhits. Alles war vertreten. 

Leider getrauten sich die Jungs nicht zu singen, aber Patrick, der ein Händchen für kreative Bühnenbilder hatte, zeigte sich für die gesamte Dekoration verantwortlich. Er hatte zusammen mit vielen Helfern ein tolles Ambiente geschaffen, das genauso viel Lob verdiente, wie es die Sänger bekamen.  
Jason, war natürlich im Flugteam, die diese riesen Show einstudiert hatte, auf die Ron so stolz war.

Und viele andere Jungs und Mädels, waren zusammen in der Tanzgruppe, die zu den Songs der Sängerinnen, eine Choreographie, auf die Beine stellte.  
Die Qualität des Wettbewerbs war sehr hoch und Harry war froh, nicht in der Jury zu sitzen. Die hatte keine leichte Aufgabe, den Sieger der jeweiligen Sparte zu küren.

Es gab ja auch keine Verlierer. Alle bekamen kleine Schleifen, die sie Stolz an den Kleidern und Hemden befestigten. Die Sieger bekamen zusätzlich, einen Gutschein des Scherzartikelladens in der Winkelgasse. Spendiert von George, der sowieso einen Ausflug für die Kleinen plante, damit sie sich einmal etwas anderes, als das Waisenhaus, ansehen konnten.

Harry sass glücklich in der Menge und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, über die vielen Zeichnungen und Briefe, die die Kleinen gestaltet hatten.  
„Sieh mal hier Severus! Ich glaube das sollen wir zwei sein, wie wir uns küssen!“  
Harry zeigte auf eine Zeichnung, auf der ein grosser und ein etwas kleinerer Mann, sich umarmten und küssten.

Severus musste schmunzeln. Die Kleinen waren so einfallsreich, wenn es darum ging, Harry für sich zu gewinnen. Der bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie er in den Bann der Kinder geriet, oder es war ihm, ganz einfach, egal.  
Das war eines der vielen Dinge, die Severus an Harry so liebte. Seine natürliche Begabung mit Kindern und wie er ihnen seine Liebe schenkte.  
Die Kinder spürten dies und erwiderten die Zuneigung uneingeschränkt. 

Diese friedliche Stimmung, die er zusammen mit Harry erleben durfte, war unbezahlbar.  
Harry in einer zärtlichen Umarmung haltend, stand Severus da und sinnierte über sein Leben, das sich nach dem Krieg, so sehr verändert hatte.  
Der Moment, als er stolz auf Jason und Patrick schaute… Die Stimmung der Menschen die er in sich aufnehmen durfte… Severus konnte nicht sagen wo Glück anfing oder wo es endete. Aber dieser Anblick, diese friedliche Stimmung, diese lachenden Gesichter, das waren seine Zufriedenheit und sein ganz persönliches Glück. 

Harry schien es ganz ähnlich zu ergehen, wenn man in seine leuchtenden, glücklichen Augen schaute, die den Kindern zusahen, wie sie ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierten.  
Die Freude, die emotionalen Momente, waren fast zu viel für Harry, der sich nach einiger Zeit, von der feiernden Menschenmenge entfernen musste.

Hermine und Ron begleiteten ihren Freund, da sie ihm die Überforderung ansahen.  
Gideon und Kingsley, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, folgten in gebührendem Abstand, um die Freunde nicht zu stören.  
Henry unterhielt sich mit Severus über die nächsten Schritte, da der Tag bekanntlich noch lange nicht zu Ende war. 

 

Ron, der vom Können der Kleinen positiv überrascht war, schwärmte in den höchsten Tönen von seinen Fliegerassen.  
Hermine liess Ron reden und sah besorgt zu Harry. Der war noch nie gut im Verbergen von Emotionen und liess, kaum, dass Hermine ihn wortlos in den Arm nahm, die Tränen fliessen.

Auch wenn es Freudentränen waren, kam doch der emotionale Stress dazu, der die Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit, noch deutlicher in den Vordergrund treten liess.  
Die Freude in den Gesichtern der Kinder zu sehen, der Stolz der Betreuer, einfach alles, zeigte Harry auf, um was ihn seine Verwandten betrogen hatten.

Daher die Tränen. Sie lösten etwas von seiner Anspannung, die er seit heute Morgen im Herzen spürte.  
Wehmut und Trauer, gemischt mit Freude und Glück. Eine speziell anmutende Mischung! Aber es beschrieb seine Empfindung haargenau.

Mit einem zittrigen Lächeln löste er sich aus Hermines Umarmung und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich so eine Heulsuse bin. Ich verspreche, mich von jetzt an zusammenzureissen.“

„Hey, nicht doch Mate! Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich kann mir denken, dass die Vergangenheit dir zu schaffen macht.  
Aber nun bist du hier in der Gegenwart und solltest es geniessen. Du darfst nicht Trübsal blasen, auch wenn ich dich verstehen kann.  
Aber wart nur, bis du Mines und mein Geschenk siehst…“  
„Ron“, wurde er von seiner Freundin unterbrochen, „du musst doch nicht immer alles verraten. Sein Geschenk kriegt Harry erst heute Abend im Grimmauldplatz.“

Sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Harry um. „Übrigens, war das heute eine schauspielerische Höchstleistung, wie überrascht du getan hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass Molly Verdacht schöpfte, dass unser Ron hier, seine Klappe nicht halten konnte.“

„Ich habe das gar nicht spielen müssen. Die Show war so überwältigend, da konnte ich gar nicht anders. Ihr alle habt das wundervoll hinbekommen. Es muss euch ja immens Zeit gekostet haben, dies alles auf die Beine zu stellen.“  
„Das kannst du laut sagen Mate, aber dein Strahlen, oder das Strahlen der Kinder, war die Mühe wert.“  
Man hörte Ron an, dass es ihm wirklich Spass gemacht hatte, mit den Kindern zu arbeiten.

Als sich Harry wieder etwas erholt hatte, gingen sie zurück zu den Festivitäten, die sich noch den ganzen Morgen hinzogen.  
Die drei alberten herum und erzählten den Kindern, von ihren Abenteuern auf Hogwarts. Die kleinen Rabauken, waren natürlich gespannt und wollten alles ganz genau wissen.

Bei der Erwähnung des Trolls, den sie im ersten Jahr besiegten, oder der Basilisk, der die Schule im zweiten Jahr tyrannisierte, sahen die Kinder skeptisch zu Professor Snape. Sie dachten wirklich, dass Ron, Hermine und Harry übertrieben.  
Aber als sie vom Werwolf im dritten, oder vom Trigmanischen Turnier im vierten Jahr hörten, waren die Kinder überzeugt, dass sie angeflunkert wurden. Drachen und Werwölfe auf Hogwarts! Also bitte, wer sollte dies denn glauben.

Überrascht sahen sie Professor Snape nicken.  
Dass der Professor die Geschichten als wahr bezeichnete, konnten sie kaum glauben. Erst als er, mit seiner Erzählstimme, seine Sicht der Dinge darlegte, in denen das Trio nicht ganz so glanzvoll wegkam, glaubten sie, dass Trolle, Basilisken oder Drachen, die Schule bedroht hatten.

Professor Snapes Ansicht nach, war es pures Glück, welches die drei, die ersten Schuljahre, überleben liess. Die Abenteuer seien nicht zur Nachahmung empfohlen. Zu viel hätten sie dem Zufall überlassen, als dass sie Umsicht hätten walten lassen können, um die Gefahr zu minimieren, in die sich die drei, regelmässig begeben hätten.

Jason, der die Erzählungen des Professors mit Interesse verfolgte, ging zu Harry, nahm dessen Hand und meinte zu dem verdutzten jungen Mann. „ Und du willst mir weissmachen, dass wir von Mrs Weasley bestraft werden, sollten wir uns frech benehmen. Ich bin sicher du hast eine Erklärung, warum ihr all dies ungestraft tun konntet?“

Erwartungsvoll sah Jason zu Harry, der um Worte verlegen schien. Es war jedoch wieder Severus, der ihn rettete.  
„Es muss zu Mister Potters Ehrenrettung, allerdings gesagt werden, dass er sich nie willentlich in Gefahr gebracht hat. Man kann sagen, es war eine Kette widriger Umstände, die ihn zu seinen unüberlegten Handlungen zwangen, die Merlin sei Dank, allesamt glimpflich ausgingen.“

Harry wandte sich lächelnd an Jason. „Siehst du, ich konnte nichts dafür. Es waren die widrigen Umstände schuld. Nun musste er doch Lachen und zog den kleinen in die Arme. Quatsch. Wir waren leichtsinnig und haben gedacht, wir schaffen alles. Wir waren arrogante kleine Monster, die Professor Snape in den Wahnsinn treiben wollten.“

„Er scheint sich aber gut davon erholt zu haben!“, meinte Patrick altklug, der dazu gestossen war, um noch etwas Zeit mit dem Tränkemeister und Harry zu verbringen.  
Patrick war fasziniert von Severus. Nicht nur, weil er im Schach ein Ass war, nein! Auch weil er es schaffte, den grossen Harry Potter zu zähmen.

Für ein kleines Kind, der den Helden der Nation verehrte, war es nicht leicht, in Harry einen normalen Mann, mit normalen Bedürfnissen zu sehen.  
Die Party heute, zeigte mal wieder, was für ein Mensch Harry war. In Patricks Augen eine Heulsuse, wie die kleine Rosalie, die er abends immer trösten musste, weil sie Heimweh nach den Eltern hatte.

Aber Severus, den fand er cool. Der hatte Kraft, war klug und musste nicht die ganze Zeit heulen, wie Harry. Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann fand er Harry genauso nett. Einfach anders als er sich den Helden vorgestellt hatte.

Die Zeit raste. Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, wurden die Kinder von Hauselfen Betreut, während sich die Erwachsenen in Richtung Grimmauldplatz aufmachten, wo von Narzissa und Lucius das Nachmittagsprogramm gestartet wurde. Nach einem bombastischen Mittagessen selbstverständlich.

Kaum angekommen, liess Harry die Begrüssung und die Glückwünsche über sich ergehen, bevor er sich kurz zurückzog, um sich etwas zu erholen und sich ein klein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen.  
Während der Rest beim Mittagessen war, schlief Harry eine Weile, da er sich, nachdem er seine Tränke zu sich genommen hatte, schläfrig fühlte.

Severus, der von Lucius in Beschlag genommen wurde, fiel die Abwesenheit seines Schatzes nicht auf.  
Erst als er Gideon und Kingsley sah, bemerkte er, wie lange er seinen Liebsten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. In der Annahme, dass Henry bei Harry war, machte er sich auf die Suche der beiden.

George und Draco, die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Tränkemeister und Harry waren, damit sie ihnen die Nachricht ihrer Verlobung mitteilen konnten, bevor Molly und Narzissa es amtlich machten, gingen Dracos Paten nach, der schnellen Schrittes, die Halle verliess.

Vor Harrys Suite, die von Henry bewacht wurde, blieb der Tränkemeister stehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Harry in Sicherheit war.  
„Ist er schon lange da drin?“  
„Ja, er erschien mir etwas müde und erschöpft. Ich glaube er hat sich zurückgezogen, um ein wenig zu schlafen.“  
Natürlich. Innerlich schlug sich Severus an die Stirn. Die Tränke, die Harry immer noch nahm, wegen seiner Verletzung. Die machten ihn Müde.  
„Hat er etwas gegessen seit wir hier sind?“ „Nein! Er hat sich so bald er konnte zurückgezogen. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.“

Draco, der zu seinem Onkel schaute, trat hinzu und fragte: „Gibt es ein Problem? Können wir helfen?“  
Severus sah lächelnd zu seinem Patensohn hin. Wie sehr war der in den letzten Monaten erwachsen geworden. Die Zeit mit den Waisen tat ihm gut. Er wirkte reifer, wenn er sich um andere sorgte.  
„Nein Draco, keine Probleme. Harry scheint zu schlafen. Ich sehe schnell nach. Ihr könnt ja hier warten, bis ich wiederkomme“, meinte er mit einem Seitenblick zu George, der Draco mit seinem Blick aufzufressen schien.

Leise um Harry nicht zu stören, betrat Severus die Gemächer. Friedlich schlummernd lag Harry auf dem Bett, und schien tief und fest, zu schlafen.  
Langsam liess sich der Tränkemeister, nachdem er sich von seinen Schuhen und dem störenden Umhang befreit hatte, neben seinem Schatz nieder.

Unbewusst kuschelte sich Harry, kaum dass der Tränkemeister im Bett lag, an ihn. Severus nahm seinen Liebsten zärtlich in den Arm und bewachte seinen Schlaf.  
Harry wirkte so jung und zerbrechlich, wie er da lag, die Nase leicht gekräuselt, die Wangen gerötet, als ob er in einem erotischen Traum steckte.

Severus‘ Herz schlug schneller, als die Liebe, die er für Harry empfand, durch seinen Körper strömte und ihn, den jungen Körper, fester an sich pressen liess.  
Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was er tun würde, sollte Harry noch einmal verletzt werden.  
Vorsichtig umfasste er das Medaillon, welches er Harry heute Morgen geschenkt hatte.

Es sah zwar hübsch aus, aber der Schutz der auf dem Medaillon lag, war der Grund, warum es für Severus etwas Besonderes darstellte.  
Er hatte seine Magie an das Medaillon gebunden, damit er zu jedem Zeitpunkt erfuhr, wenn sein Schatz in Lebensgefahr war und Hilfe brauchte.

Langsam erwachte Harry und fühlte sich in Severus Armen, warm und geborgen. Es lag keine sexuelle Komponente in der Luft. Dennoch war dies einer der schönsten Momente, in Harrys leben.  
Die Geborgenheit, die Liebe, das Vertrauen, einfach alles, was dieser Mann ausstrahlte, fühlte sich für Harry an, als ob er in Severus Armen, niemals mehr Schmerz, Wut, oder Trauer, fühlen musste. 

Diese Stärke schwappte zu ihm herüber und stärkte seine Seele, seinen Körper und seinen Geist.  
Harry beugte sich über Severus‘ Gesicht und hauchte zarte Küsse auf die sinnlichen Lippen, die sich mit einem Lächeln für die Behandlung bedankten.

„Na, wieder wach du Schlafmütze?“  
Gähnend streckte Harry sich. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich immer so müde bin, aber jetzt geht es wieder.“  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Harry!“, Severus liebkoste die Brust seines Liebsten.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du endlich auf deinen Körper hörst und ihm die Pausen gönnst, die er braucht.“  
Und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln fügte er noch hinzu! „Auch wenn du Draco und George warten lässt, die vor der Tür stehen und darauf warten, dass du endlich aufwachst.“

„Natürlich, die Verlobung. Wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen. George und Draco wollen sich heute Verloben. Sie werden auf meiner Geburtstagsparty die Verlobung bekannt geben…“  
„…Sie werden was?“, schrie Severus überrascht dazwischen!  
„Pst, nicht so laut. Ich weiss es nur inoffiziell. Ron hat sich verplappert. Also bitte, tu bloss überrascht, wenn dir Draco die Neuigkeit mitteilt, sonst hat Ron riesen Ärger am Hals, seitens seiner Mutter, die in dieser Hinsicht, keinen Spass versteht.“

„Draco! Und George!... Ich fass es nicht.“ Severus war sprachlos.  
Sein Patensohn würde heiraten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es Narzissa oder Lucius dabei ging, aber er fühlte den Stolz eines Paten, als er davon hörte.

Harry, der sich unterdessen beeilt hatte mit Ankleiden, half einem verdutzten Severus in Schuhe und Umhang und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer.  
Vor der Tür, stand wie immer Henry, der beiden mitteilte, dass Draco und George sie in der Bibliothek sprechen wollten.

Harry, zog einen verwirrten Tränkemeister, hinter sich her in Richtung Bibliothek. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, von Draco und George, die Verlobung offiziell zu erfahren. Und Severus war natürlich aufgeregt und extrem nervös. 

Die Szene die sie in der Bibliothek antrafen, als sie etwas atemlos eintraten, war im Hinblick auf die Verlobung nicht schlimm, aber da sie sich ja ahnungslos geben mussten, doch etwas peinlich.

Draco sass auf Georges Schoss, der Oberkörper entblösst, die Hosen geöffnet, auch wenn der Blick auf die Genitalien verdeckt war. Die Lippen geschwollen und die Wangen vor Lust gerötet.  
Auf Severus, hatte Draco noch nie so erotisch schön gewirkt. Der sah, zerzaust wie er war, aus wie ein Engel. Gleich danach, schalt sich Severus innerlich, da es ihm peinlich war, so über seinen Patensohn gedacht zu haben. Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war.

George, dessen Blickrichtung sich in Richtung Tür befand, sah die Ankömmlinge zuerst.  
Er beugte sich zu Draco hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, was diesen hektisch an seiner Hose und seinem Hemd herumfummeln liess, bevor er wagte, sich zu seinem Patenonkel und Harry umzudrehen.

Während Harry sein Lachen nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte, stand Severus, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, sprachlos da und sah auf seinen Patensohn, der entsetzt seinen Onkel anstarrte, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet.  
Unterdessen war auch George Kleidertechnisch wieder vorzeigbar, obwohl Harry, die Beule im Schritt seines Freundes, nicht entging. 

Seit er am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, wie schmerzhaft es war, nichts gegen so eine Erektion unternehmen zu können, tat ihm George beinahe Leid. Auch wenn er die Situation ansonsten, von Herzen genoss.  
In der Regel war er es, der in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Da es aber zur Abwechslung einmal seine Freunde traf, wartete er gespannt, wie sich die zwei herauswinden würden. Waren sie doch beim Rumgemache von Severus erwischt worden, der zumindest für Draco, ein Familienmitglied war.

Der Druckste auch verlegen hüstelnd herum, als er den aussichtslosen Versuch wagte, sein Geknutsche und Gefummel mit George, erklären zu wollen.  
„Oh, Onkel Sev… Du bist schon da! Ich… Wir… Es ist nicht so, wie es scheint… George ist mein…!“ Immer röter wurde sein Gesicht, als sich der starre Blick seines Paten von ihm abwandte und sich George zuwandte, der mutig neben Draco stand.  
„Und sie Mister Weasley!“, knurrte der Tränkemeister.  
„Haben sie mir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen? Oder sind die Ausdrücke, die mein Patensohn hervorbringt, die einzigen Hinweise, die ich zur Lösung des Problems bekomme?“  
Harry musste seinem Schatz zugutehalten, dass er nicht lachte, sondern die Ernsthaftigkeit in Person blieb.

George, der die Verlegenheit seines Verlobten mit gemischten Gefühlen sah, wollte er einerseits, den Tränkemeister anschreien, weil er Draco in Verlegenheit brachte, aber andererseits erhoffte er sich von seinem Schatz, die Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass dieser sich nicht für ihn schämte.  
Oder war dies eine zu grosse Forderung?

George wurde einer Antwort enthoben, da Draco sich seiner Kinderstube entsann und an seinen Paten gewandt meinte:  
„Bitte Severus, lass George leben. Ich werde dir sagen, warum wir dich sprechen wollten.“ Draco sah bittend zu Harry, der sich seiner erbarmte und Severus die Hand auf den Arm legte.  
„Bitte! Lass sie vom Haken. George kennt dich noch nicht so genau. Er kann nicht einschätzen, wenn du Spass machst und wann du der ernsten Seite des Lebens frönst.“

„Wer sagt dir, dass ich Spass mache. Ich finde, die Situation hat durchaus eine ernste Seite.“  
Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er es gut finden sollte, seinen Patensohn, in die Hände eines Weasleys zu geben. 

„Also es ist so Onkel Severus.“ Immer wenn Draco die Worte Onkel und Severus in einem Satz sagte, war klar, es würde ein ernstes Gespräch werden.  
George und ich… Nein wir… Sind sozusagen zusammen. Und das schon eine ganze Weile. Und heute machen wir es offiziell, sozusagen! Ich meine so richtig offiziell… Was ich eigentlich damit sagen will, ist das George und ich… Also wir haben uns…“

Draco versuchte es wirklich, aber die Angst, von seinem Paten eine Ablehnung zu erfahren, lähmte ihn zu sehr. Er brachte die, so wichtigen Worte, einfach nicht über die Lippen.  
Severus, der sich dieses Gestotter nicht mehr länger mitanhören wollte, trat ganz nahe zu Draco, sah ihm tief in die Augen, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Patensohn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich wünsche euch nur das Beste dieser Welt und hoffe, du wirst glücklich mit deinem Mann. Ich gebe dir von Herzen meine Zustimmung.“  
Lächelnd sah der Tränkemeister, in Dracos wässrige Augen. „Du bist einverstanden Onkel Sev?“, flüsterte ein überglücklicher Draco.  
„Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht. Ich sehe doch wie glücklich du bist, seit du George an deiner Seite hast, aber eines sag ich dir!“  
Severus machte schmunzelnd eine Pause. „Ihr zwei versprecht mir ab sofort, nicht mehr in einer öffentlich zugänglichen Bibliothek…!“ „Das versprechen wir dir Sev. Ganz sicher. Versprochen!“, wurde er von seinem Patensohn unterbrochen. Draco fand es sicherer, seinen Onkel nicht aussprechen zu lassen, sonst käme wahrscheinlich, noch das eine oder andere Verbot hinzu. 

Gut musste Severus nicht erklären, wo er schon überall in Verlegenheit hätte kommen können, als er und Harry, sich nicht um die Abgeschiedenheit gekümmert und ihrer Liebe gefrönt hatten. 

Harry trat unterdessen glücklich lächelnd zu George, um ihm zu gratulieren.  
„Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr zwei schon so weit seid, dass ihr heiraten wollt. Aber ich freue mich wirklich für euch.“  
Harry umarmte seinen Freund und versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor er weitersprach mit seiner Gratulation.

„Vor allem du George, hast es dir redlich verdient, glücklich zu sein. Ich wünsche euch alles Liebe und weiss, dass Fred gerade Purzelbäume schlägt und dir einen dummen Spruch entgegenschleudert.“  
Harry machte eine kleine Pause, als ob er überlegen musste, ob er weitersprechen durfte, bevor er sich entschloss, den Satz zu beenden.  
„Hörst du ihn auch? Der Fred, wie er uns vom Himmel herab auslacht?“

George schluchzte auf und weinte und lachte gleichzeitig, als er Harry antwortete: „Ja Harry! Ich höre ihn schon lange. Für mich, war Fred nie wirklich weg. Darum schmerzt es mich auch so sehr, dass ich meinen Zwilling, nie mehr in die Arme schliessen darf.“  
Draco, der hinzugetreten war, wischte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte seinen Schatz an.  
„Fred würde dich verhauen, wenn er hier sein könnte. Dass du einen Slytherin heiratest, ist der schlimmste Verrat an den Gryffindors, den Fred sich vorstellen kann.“  
Draco wusste, wie schwer es seinem Schatz viel, seinen Bruder loszulassen, damit dieser seinen Frieden finden und George sein Leben weiterleben konnte.

Harry versuchte zu lachen und ein paar liebevolle Witze zu machen, da er von der Ernsthaftigkeit ablenken wollte, die er mit Freds Erwähnung unbewusst hervorgerufen hatte.  
Dies war jedoch nicht notwendig. George hatte sich bald wieder im Griff, als auch Severus kam, um George zu gratulieren.  
Gemeinsam verliessen sie kurze Zeit später die Bibliothek, um sich der Familie zu stellen.

Die Verlobung Teil 2

Narzissa, sowie auch Molly, schwirrten aufgeregt in der Küche herum und brachten die Hauselfen an den Rand der Verzweiflung. In ihrer Not, wandten sie sich an Kreacher, der die aufgeregten Frauen kurzerhand hinaus warf, mit der Drohung, sonst den Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen und ins Manor zu flüchten.

Lucius war es, dem es schliesslich gelang, die Frauen zu beruhigen, indem er jeder einen ansehnlichen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, einschenkte.  
Narzissa als auch Molly, schienen danach viel ruhiger und auch zugänglicher zu sein.  
Gottlob ahnte der Rest der Gesellschaft nicht, weshalb die zwei so aufgeregt umher flatterten.

Bevor jedoch die Verlobung bekannt gegeben werden konnte, war ja erstmal Harrys Geburtstag zu feiern.  
Auch die Jugendlichen des Grimmauldplatz, hatten für eine Überraschung gesorgt und zeigten, was sie alles bei den Duellierstunden, mit George und Draco, gelernt hatten.  
Die Duelle waren spannend anzusehen und wurden von Harry, der sich danach mit George und Draco mass, in allen Belangen gelobt.  
Natürlich sorgten die Duellierlehrer dafür, dass sich die Jungs und die Mädchen nicht verletzen konnten.

Als dann Harry und Draco sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen von den Beinen holten, war Severus im Zwiespalt. Jahrelang, war er es gewesen, der die Slytherin, hauptsächlich Draco, siegen sehen wollte.  
Nun da er seinen Schatz, gegen seinen Patensohn kämpfen sah, wollte er natürlich nicht, dass Harry verlor, aber Draco verlieren zu sehen, war auch nicht in seinem Sinne.  
Dass es nur ein freundschaftlich ausgetragenes Duell war, spielte dabei keine Rolle.

Allerdings musste er sich nicht entscheiden. Die zwei waren zu guter Laune, um sich gegenseitig zu demütigen.  
Sie brachen die Duelle immer ab, wenn sie zu heftig zu werden drohten. Schliesslich war Harry, in seinem geschwächten Zustand, kein ernstzunehmender Gegner für Draco.  
Aber wieder einmal an seine Grenzen zu stossen, war für Harry ein gutes und vor allem befriedigendes Gefühl. 

Als die Duelle fertig ausgetragen waren, begaben sich die Erwachsenen zusammen mit den hungrigen Jugendlichen, in den grossen Saal, wo die Tische mit Kaffee und allerlei Köstlichkeiten gedeckt waren.  
Die süsseste Überraschung, war jedoch eine riesige Torte, welche vorne im Saal, auf einem riesigen Podest stand.

Es war keine Geburtstagstorte, sondern stellte ein verliebtes männliches Paar dar, das sich händchenhaltend ansah und sich küsste.  
Harry sah lächelnd zu Molly und Narzissa, die keine Ahnung hatten, wer die Torte dahin gestellt hatte.

Sie wussten noch nicht, dass es sich Harry nicht hatte nehmen lassen, seinen zwei Freunden diese Überraschung zu besorgen, damit sie, auch wenn hauptsächlich sein Geburtstag gefeiert wurde, dennoch in den Genuss ihrer Verlobungsfeier kamen.  
Harry hatte den restlichen Tag und den Abend, ganz im Zeichen der Verlobung umgestaltet, ohne es jemandem zu erzählen. Dies sollte seine Überraschung, an George und Draco, sein.

Harry trat zu Lucius und flüsterte ihm den Ablauf, den er sich ausgedacht hatte, zu.  
Der sah zwar erstaunt, aber glücklich zu seiner Frau, reichte ihr galant den Arm und deutete Arthur an es ihm gleich zu tun.  
Der Verstand sogleich und führte seine Molly zu den Malfoys hinüber.  
Die Hauselfen waren unterdessen dabei, Champagner, an die wartende Menge zu verteilen. Für die Jugendlichen selbstverständlich Kürbissaft oder Wasser. Harry schmunzelte, als er die Menschen sah, die erwartungsvoll zu Lucius schauten und immer noch der Meinung waren, es käme ein Toast auf das Geburtstagskind.

Weit gefehlt.  
Lucius räusperte sich, bevor er sich den wartenden Personen zuwandte, die lächelnd zu den vier Erwachsenen hinsahen, die Gläser bereit um anzustossen auf das Geburtstagskind.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, dass sie alle heute hier zur Geburtstagsfeier von Harry gekommen sind.  
Aber!“ Lucius machte eine kleine Pause, um die Vorfreude zu steigern. „Es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund, weshalb wir heute mit Ihnen anstossen möchten.“  
Lucius reichte seiner Frau ein Taschentuch, die Freudentränen vergoss, drehte sich in Richtung Arthur und Molly Weasley, der er ebenfalls mit einem Taschentuch aushalf, um die Tränen zu trocken, bevor er mit seiner Ankündigung weiterfuhr.

„Ich habe die grosse Ehre, Ihnen heute die Verlobung meines Sohnes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, mit George Sebastian Weasley, bekannt zu geben. Ich hoffe Sie freuen sich mit den Verlobten und stossen gemeinsam mit uns auf eine glückliche Zukunft an.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und es wurde immer lauter.

Alle erhoben die Gläser und prosteten in Richtung George und Draco. Zum Teil, sah man überraschte, aber allesamt freudig lächelnde, durcheinander schnatternde, Damen und Herren, die auf George und Draco, den offiziellen Verlobungsspruch der Zaubergesellschaft aussprachen.

„Was Euch im Leben auch beschieden auf diesem Erdenball Ihr Lieben, was immer auch geschehen mag, das Schönste bleibt das Bindungsritual!  
Wir stossen an auf Euer Leben! Ihr sollt im siebten Himmel schweben!  
Ein Hoch auf das Verlobungspaar! Möge Merlin eure Zukunft lenken und euch alle Liebe schenken.“  
Und nach dem ersten Schluck riefen alle freudig jauchzend und prostend: „Auf George und Draco, sie leben hoch!

Harry, von dem, als Hausherr, natürlich eine Rede erwartet wurde, stand auf und ging von Severus begleitet, nach vorne zu den beiden Familien, um zu gratulieren und seine Ansprache hinter sich zu bringen.  
Wer ihn kannte, der wusste, wie sehr er es hasste.

Freundlich stiess er mit den Malfoys und den Weasleys an, drehte sich zu der wartenden Menschenmenge um und begann mit seiner Gratulationsrede.  
„Es freut mich sehr, dass sich die zwei entschlossen haben, mir meinen Geburtstag zu versüssen, indem sie ihre Verlobung bekannt geben.

Ich hoffe, ich kann den beiden eine Überraschung bereiten, indem ich den Rest des Tages als Verlobungsfeier deklariere und allen die hier sind, viel Vergnügen dabei wünsche.

Als kleines Verlobungsgeschenk, habe ich, nachdem mir ein Vögelchen gezwitschert hat, was heute stattfindet, die Weird Sisters engagiert, die den restlichen Abend mit ihrer Musik untermalen und ihnen nach dem Essen, beim anschliessenden Verlobungsball, die Ohren zu dröhnen werden.“

Hier legte Harry eine Pause ein, da der Lautstärkepegel, in ungeahnte Höhen schoss.  
George und Draco, die im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit waren, umarmten Harry, der ihre Zuneigung mit Freude erwiderte. 

Severus war ebenfalls hinzu getreten, um Harry zu unterstützen, der sich vor lauter Begeisterungsrufen und Geklatsche kaum wehren konnte.  
Harry schrie die letzten Worte der johlenden Menschenmenge entgegen.  
„Das Buffet ist eröffnet. Esst und Trinkt. Es reicht für alle.“

„Wann hast du das denn wieder auf die Beine gestellt Harry?“ Severus küsste seinen Liebsten zärtlich auf die Stirn, als er ihm diese Frage stellte.  
„Als Ron sich verplapperte und ihm rausrutschte, dass die Verlobung heute bekanntgegeben würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich den beiden schenken sollte und dachte mir, Draco würde so ein Fest geniessen. Bei George weiss ich nicht, ob er mich morgen verhexen wird, aber bei all den Streichen, die er mir, die letzten Jahre gespielt hat, soll er ein wenig leiden.“

Lachend sah Severus zu George, der ob der vielen Aufmerksamkeiten, verlegen schien. Die Menge verlangte lautstark, nach einem Kuss der beiden, den sie der johlenden Menge schlecht verweigern konnten.  
Während Draco die Zurschaustellung genoss, war George nicht der Typ, der gerne in der Öffentlichkeit, grosse Gefühle zeigte. 

Wenn er allerdings in Ruhe, den Rest des Abends geniessen wollte, dann blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Draco, in einen langen und sinnlichen Kuss, zu verwickeln.  
Die Gäste klatschten, als Draco den Kuss erwiderte und ihn stark erotisierte. Das Gejohle ignorierend, sah George zu Harry.

„Irgendwann mein Freund, wirst du dafür büssen. Glaub mir Harry. Ich werde schon etwas finden, um dies zu toppen.“  
Georg löste sich behutsam von seinem Verlobten und umarmte Harry stürmisch. „Danke. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin.“

Severus, der neben Harry stand, sah gerührt, wie emotional aufgewühlt und glücklich, sein Patenkind war. Er sah, die Liebe, aus dessen Augen leuchten. Die wahren Gefühle eines liebenden Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
„Auch von meiner Seite aus, alles Gute zur Verlobung Mister Weasley. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass sie Draco so glücklich machen. Sehen sie ihn sich an. Ich kenne meinen Patensohn und kann ihnen versichern, dass er sie sehr lieben muss. So gelöst war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Eigentlich war er zum letzten Mal, als kleines Kind so… Aufgekratzt.“

„George! Bitte nennen sie mich doch George, Professor Snape. Schliesslich sind sie der Partner einer meiner besten Freunde. Sie werden mir aus diesem Grund noch so oft über den Weg laufen, dass mir ein Du angebracht erscheint.“ 

„Gerne George, aber nur, wenn du mich Severus nennst. Ich denke das ist dann nur fair.“  
Natürlich Severus. Mit Freuden. Harry kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dich als Partner zu haben.“

„Es ehrt mich, dass du meine Partnerschaft mit Harry akzeptierst. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, wenn man unser Alter bedenkt.“  
„Nein Severus. Euer Altersunterschied stand für mich nie zur Diskussion. Harry hat zu viel Schlechtes erlebt, als dass er mit einem Partner gleichen Alters, glücklich werden könnte.

Er braucht eine starke Persönlichkeit an seiner Seite. Und das bist du. Du wirst immer für seine Sicherheit besorgt sein und darauf achten, dass er sich selber nicht vergisst. Das ist nämlich sein Hauptproblem. Harry nimmt sich zu sehr zurück.“

 

Die zwei redeten noch eine ganze Zeit, bis sie vom Rest der Gratulanten gestört wurden. Alle wollten schliesslich dem Paar Glückwünsche überbringen.  
Trotz, oder gerade wegen, der vielen Improvisationen, wurde es eine wunderschöne Feier. 

Die Weird Sisters, heizten nach dem Essen so richtig ein und liessen die Leute ausflippen. Vor allem die Jugendlichen, die allesamt riesen Fans, der wahrscheinlich angesagtesten Musikgruppe der Zauberwelt waren, tanzten und hüpften im Takt der Musik, bis den Erwachsenen die Ohren klingelten.

Weit nach Mitternacht, als die Rasselbande endlich in ihren Betten lag, wurde die Musik ruhiger und die Tanzenden älter.  
Lucius führte Molly auf die Tanzfläche, während Arthur mit Narzissa das Tanzbein schwang. 

In der hinteren Ecke, erblickte man das Ehrenpaar, engumschlungen miteinander Tanzen. Erotisch verbunden sich immer wieder streichelnd, wie sie es in nüchternem Zustand niemals zelebriert hätten.  
Der viele Champagner, liess jedoch, bei vielen, die Hemmungen fallen.  
Harry, der wegen der vielen Tränke, die er immer noch zu sich nehmen musste, als einer der wenigen, nicht angetrunken war, sass mit Ron und Hermine müde an einem der vielen Tische und freute sich zusammen mit seinen Freunden über den gelungenen Abend.

„Hermine, die nächste Verlobung, die wir feiern, ist eure. Deine und Rons. Ihr seid doch schon länger zusammen als Draco und George. Also bitte, macht mir den Gefallen und lasst es mich wissen, wenn ich eure Party planen darf.“

Ron sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Du weisst, dass ich Hermine sofort heiraten würde, aber leider bin ich noch nicht vermögend genug, um für eine Familie zu sorgen. Dies ist der einzige Grund, weshalb diese wunderschöne Frau noch nicht offiziell mein ist.“

Ron küsste seine Freundin zärtlich auf die Stirn, als sie ihn anlächelte. „Du weisst Ron, dass mir Geld nicht wichtig ist. Ich brauche kein riesiges Haus um glücklich zu sein.“  
„Gross muss es auch nicht sein, aber ein kleines, möchte ich dir schon bieten können. Also ein wenig Zeit müsst ihr mir schon noch lassen.“

Harry bewunderte seinen besten Freund, für die Einstellung, die er zum Leben hatte. Er wusste, dieser junge Mann, würde seinen Weg, mit Hermine zusammen, gehen. Er würde es aus eigener Kraft schaffen, ihnen ein kleines, gemütliches Heim zu schaffen, indem sie eine Familie grossziehen konnten.

Lächelnd drückte Harry seiner Freundin die Hand, bevor er sich suchend nach seinem Schatz umsah, den er vorhin bei Minister Fudge und seiner Untersekretärin Dolores Umbridge, gesehen hatte.  
Harry war schon vor einigen Stunden vor dem Minister geflüchtet, der ihm an diesem Tag natürlich seine Glückwünsche zur Volljährigkeit überbringen musste. Dies wurde von einem Minister erwartet, wenn der grösste noch lebende Held der Zauberwelt, erwachsen wurde.

Harry hatte aber keine Lust auf die Heuchelei und spielte Katz und Maus mit dem Minister, nur um nicht mit ihm sprechen zu müssen.  
Unbewusst, starrte er auf dessen Sekretärin und ein komisches Gefühl überkam ihn, so als ob ihm etwas Wichtiges entgehen würde.

Er starrte und starrte, bis es sogar Hermine auffiel. „Harry, was ist los. Wenn du Professor Snape schon alleine beim Minister lässt, dann finde ich es etwas unhöflich, wenn du die ganze Zeit hinüber starrst.“

„Das ist es nicht Hermine. Ich sehe Dolores Umbridge… Und irgendetwas klingelt, in meinem Kopf. Etwas, was ich aber nicht benennen kann. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges übersehen und weiss noch nicht einmal was. Das macht mich wahnsinnig!“

„Umbridge sagst du? Ich wüsste nicht was die angestellt haben könnte.“ Hermine runzelte überlegend die Stirn.  
Auch Ron, dem nichts Besonderes an der Frau auffiel, starrte nun ebenfalls in dieselbe Richtung.

Plötzlich, schlug sich Hermine mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Mein Gott Harry, wie konnten wir so dumm sein und dies übersehen!“  
Harry sah sie ahnungslos an. „Was meinst du Hermine. Was haben wir übersehen?“  
„Peter Bonnet Harry! Wir wussten doch nicht, woher wir den Namen kannten. Nun weiss ich es wieder.“  
Die Theatralik, die Hermine einbaute, liess Harry den Kopf schütteln. In Hermine war eine Theaterschauspielerin verloren gegangen.  
„Wisst ihr noch, als wir im fünften Jahr, Umbridge als Lehrerin hatten?“  
„Hermine, das ist wahrlich nicht zu vergessen. Trotzdem weiss ich nicht worauf du…“ Harry machte eine Pause, als ihm langsam dämmerte, was Hermine meinte.  
Die sah ihn mit einem triumphierenden Blick an.

„Gott, du hast Recht. Wie konnte ich das vergessen!“ Harry schlug sich innerlich auf die Stirn.  
„Wir haben doch so komische Lehrmittel lesen müssen, die diese dumme Kuh, als hilfreich ansah. In Verteidigung. Ich habe mich, mit ihr deswegen angelegt, weisst du noch Hermine? Das war der Grund für die Blutfeder. Daher auch die Narben auf meinem Handrücken.“ Harry zeigte die Narben, die immer noch sichtbar, den Schriftzug: ‘‘ICH DARF KEINE LÜGEN ERZÄHLEN‘‘ zeigten.  
„Sie getraute sich doch nach ein paar Wochen nicht mehr, sie bei mir einzusetzen und wählte diese Strafe…“

„Verzeiht, wenn ich euch unterbreche, aber ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, von was ihr da gerade redet.“ Ron sah seine Freunde verständnislos an.  
Hermine war es, die ihm aufgeregt antwortete: „Weisst du nicht mehr Ron! Als Strafe für Harrys aufbegehren, liess sie ihn doch diesen ellenlangen Aufsatz über ihre Biographie schreiben. Wir haben ihm geholfen. Du und ich.“

„Natürlich weiss ich das noch. Schliesslich habe ich den ganzen Familienstammbaum dieser Hexe…“  
Ron riss, als ihn die Erinnerung übermannte, die Augen auf.  
„Himmel, ihr habt Recht! Bonnet! Umbridge hiess vor ihrer Heirat, Bonnet. Peter Bonnet ist ihr Bruder.“

Hermine nickte zu jedem Wort das Ron laut aussprach, während Harry immer wütender wurde.  
„Diese miese Schlampe, ist verantwortlich für die Überfälle. Sie ist es, die Shacklebolt belauscht hat. Sie hat ihren Bruder geschickt, um mich auf dem Markt zu töten und als das nicht klappte, liess sie ihren Neffen, die Drecksarbeit erledigen…“ 

Harry war immer lauter geworden, je mehr er sich in seine Wut hineinsteigerte.  
All die Schmerzen, die er ihretwegen, schon ertragen hatte. Oder Charlie, der fast gestorben wäre. Harry schwor sich, dieser Frau das Handwerk zu legen.  
Sie hatte einen riesigen Fehler begangen und war nun dran.  
Harry wollte auf der Stelle beim Minister die Verhaftung dieser miesen Hexe beantragen, wurde jedoch von Hermine resolut davon abgehalten.

„Harry!“, schrie sie ihn an: „Hör mir zu“…Hermine versuchte alles um Harry vom Schreien abzuhalten. Er war so wütend. … „Nicht so laut Harry. Uns fehlen immer noch die Beweise, dass sie der Kopf der Todesser ist. Du kannst jetzt keine Szene machen“, Hermines Stimme klang beschwörend, als sie weitersprach.  
„Lass uns morgen, in aller Ruhe die Situation analysieren. Sie kann uns nicht entkommen Harry, aber bitte… Ich bitte dich, mach jetzt nicht den Fehler und stell sie vor all den Leuten bloss. Sie ist sonst schneller verschwunden, als du Quidditch sagen kannst.“

Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder. „Du hast ja Recht Hermine. Auch wenn ich es fast nicht aushalte, diese Frau bei meinem Severus stehen zu sehen.  
Aber, wir werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie vor eine richterliche Anhörung kommt. Sie wird bluten, für alles was sie uns angetan hat…“


	32. Der Kreis um Bonnet schliesst sich

Hermine und Ron, schafften es gemeinsam, ihren Freund zu beruhigen, indem sie ihn an die frische Luft verfrachteten, wo er einen kühlen Kopf, bekommen sollte.  
Henry besah sich die Stimmung seines Schützlings mit Sorge. Da aber keine direkte Gefahr bestand, suchte er Gideon und Kingsley, um die nachfolgenden Tage zu planen.

Er deutete, als Severus in seine Richtung kam, nach draussen. Er wusste, der Tränkemeister suchte seinen Partner.  
Severus konnte nicht erklären wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl zu Harry zu müssen.  
Er trat hinaus in die milde Nacht und hielt auf die Stimmen zu, welche er als Weasley, Granger und seinen Harry identifizierte.

Als er sie erspähte, hielten Ron und Hermine, ihrem Freund gerade eine kleine Schachtel unter die Nase, die von seinem Liebsten, genommen und vorsichtig geöffnet wurde.  
Obwohl sich Harry alle Mühe gab, sah man ihm die Anspannung an, die er nur schlecht unter Kontrolle halten konnte.   
Es brodelte unter der Oberfläche und Severus fragte sich, wer die Verantwortung, für Harrys Zustand trug. Denn, dass der sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen konnte, sah man von weitem.

Erstmals konnte er beobachten, wie die Freunde miteinander interagierten. Er sah seinen Harry, wie er sich Hermine und Ron, lächelnd annäherte und beide liebevoll umarmte, als er sich für die filigran gearbeitete Uhr bedankte, die er von ihnen, geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Merlin, ihr spinnt doch vollkommen. Ihr könnt mir doch nicht einfach so eine teure Uhr schenken. Die kann ich nicht annehmen“, meinte er nicht ganz ernst, wenn man bedachte, dass er schon dabei war, sie ums rechte Handgelenk zu legen.

„Nichts da Harry, wenn jemand so eine Uhr verdient, dann du. Ich habe doch nicht freiwillig, Überstunden im Scherzartikelladen meines Bruders gemacht, um sie dir zusammen mit Mine kaufen zu können, damit du sie jetzt nicht annimmst.  
Schliesslich ist es bei uns Zauberer Tradition, dass jeder zur Volljährigkeit, eine Uhr geschenkt bekommt.“

„Ron…!“ Harry brach ab, als ihm die Stimme brach. „Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll!“ Harry schlichen sich nun doch wieder Tränen in die Augen, obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, heute keine mehr zu vergiessen.  
„Ganz einfach Mate!“ Ron drückte seinen besten Freund fest an sich. „Danke genügt vollkommen.“

„Ihr seid immer noch dieselben Klötze, wie zur Schulzeit, aber trotz allem, liebe ich euch. Auch wenn ich nicht immer sagen kann warum.“  
Hermine nahm ihre zwei ‘‘Männer‘‘ an die Brust und strich beiden zärtlich über den Rücken. Ich liebe euch wirklich…“ Hier brach sie ab und versteckte ihren Kopf in Rons Halsbeuge.

Harry, der die Zuneigung nur erwidern konnte, meinte zu seiner Freundin: „Wir dich doch auch du Dösel. Also hör auf zu heulen, sonst heul ich gleich mit, obwohl ich doch gesagt hab, für heute genug davon zu haben. Also bitte, beherrsche dich.“

Severus, der, wie schon erwähnt, unerwartet Zeuge dieser Szene geworden war, konnte Weasley und Granger, für ihre Treue und ihre Zuneigung, nur bewundern und danken.   
So viele Jahre unterstützten sie Harry schon und waren für ihn da. Auch zu den schwärzesten Zeiten seines Lebens. Die drei, teilten wirklich alles im Leben. Freud oder Leid. Sie standen füreinander ein.

Nun, da er einen kleinen Einblick, in Harrys Vergangenheit bekommen durfte, war er für die Unterstützung, die sein Schatz, in diesen zwei Menschen hatte, noch dankbarer, als er es jemals in Worte fassen konnte. Auch Severus stiegen Tränen der Rührung in die Augen, die er jedoch resolut fortwischte.

Als sich die drei wieder gefasst hatten, konnte sich Ron eines Kommentars, allerdings nicht enthalten.  
„In der Regel, wäre dies ja die Aufgabe der Eltern, oder Verwandten, dir das Symbol der Volljährigkeit zu schenken, Aber da wir die Dursley kennen, dachten Mine und ich, wir übernehmen den Part stellvertretend.  
Schliesslich muss ein Harry Potter doch schick daherkommen, wenn er mit all den Schnöseln vom Ministerium zu tun hat.“

Er sah sich seinen Freund etwas genauer an und entdeckte die Kette die um Harrys Hals hing.  
„Auch wenn wir, mit diesem Schmuckstück hier, nicht konkurrieren können.“  
Ron nahm es vorsichtig in eine Hand, damit es Hermine auch erkennen konnte.  
„Sie dir das an Mine.“  
Hermine sah mit Bewunderung auf die schöne Kette. „Sie ist wunderschön Harry! Hast du sie vom Professor geschenkt bekommen?“

„Harry sah zärtlich auf seine Kette hinunter, nahm sie in die Hand und meinte: „Ja, er hat sie sogar mit Schutzzaubern versehen, damit sie mich beschützt.“  
Ron sah seinen Freund verdutzt an und wollte ihn schon darauf hinweisen, dass Schutzzauber nicht von der Kette ausgingen, sondern von demjenigen, an dessen Magie, die Zauber gewoben waren, als er den Professor erblickte, der einen Finger an die Lippen hielt und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ähm Harry…“ Ron stiess seinen Freund an. „Ich glaube hier ist jemand für dich“, meinte er daher nur, ohne auf die Sache mit den Schutzzaubern näher einzugehen.  
Harry drehte sich nach Rons Worten um die eigene Achse und erblickte Severus, der langsam näherkam.  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als mit dem ganzen Frust den er empfand zu fragen: „ Hast du dich endlich vom Minister und Umbridge, lösen können?“ Den Namen Umbridge spie er richtig in Severus Richtung.

„Was ist los Harry? Ich spürte deine Verärgerung bis in den grossen Saal. Was brütet ihr drei wieder aus?“  
Dies war der Moment, den Ron und Hermine wählten, um sich zu verabschieden.  
„Wir sind dann mal weg Harry! Bis morgen. Wir flohen dich an, gleich nach dem Frühstück.“  
Sie gaben Harry keine Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen. Zu schnell hatten sie den Rückzug angetreten, kaum dass der Tränkemeister aufgetaucht war.

Der schnelle Abgang, den die zwei hinlegten, liess Severus, schmunzeln, trotz des wütenden Gesichtsausdrucks, den sein Schatz, in ihre Richtung warf.  
„Danke nochmals, dass ihr mich hierbei unterstützt“, rief er ihnen ironisch nach. „Und ich kann es dir wieder alleine beibringen, dass weiterer Ärger ins Haus steht“, brummelte er leise vor sich hin.

Auf Severus‘ fragenden Blick hin, trat Harry näher an seinen Schatz heran. „Nicht hier. Es gibt zu viele Ohren, die mithören könnten. Aber ich fühle mich etwas Müde. Lass uns das Fest verlassen und uns in unsere Suite zurückziehen. Dann können Henry und Gideon auch mal Feierabend machen. Die Armen sind schon seit heute früh dabei, mich zu beschützen. Einmal muss Schluss sein.“

Harry war sich bewusst, dass er Unsinn brabbelte, wollte aber Zeit gewinnen, da er sich noch nicht überlegt hatte, wie er es Severus erzählen sollte. Er hegte die Befürchtung, dass sein Schatz, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, Umbridge zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Daher wollte er sich und vor allem Severus, aus ihrem Wirkungsbereich entfernt haben, bevor er seine Vermutungen laut aussprach. 

Die Verabschiedung ging recht schnell vonstatten. Viele der Gäste, hatten die Feier schon verlassen. Ging es unterdessen doch schon auf ein Uhr zu.   
Sie verabschiedeten sich von George und Draco, die sich in ihrem alkoholisierten Zustand, in eine dunkle Ecke verkrochen hatten, um sich, um den Verstand, zu knutschen.  
Narzissa und Lucius, winkten sie nur im Vorbeigehen zu, während sie Molly und Arthur die Hand schüttelten.  
Beim Rest der Gäste, verabschiedeten sie sich nicht, sondern entschieden sich für einen heimlichen Abgang.

Kaum im Schlafzimmer angekommen, schlüpfte Harry, nach einer Katzenwäsche, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund, der ihn zärtlich, mit einer beschützenden Geste, im Arm hielt.  
„Möchtest du mir jetzt erzählen, was dich vorhin so aus der Fassung gebracht hat?“  
Severus sah Harry fragend an, während der sich tiefer in die Kissen drückte und seufzend zu seinem Schatz hinsah.

„Ich weiss gar nicht wo ich beginnen soll. Aber kurz gesagt, glaube ich zu wissen, wer für die Überfälle in der Winkelgasse und des Wochenmarktes, die Verantwortung trägt.“  
Harry unterbrach an der Stelle, erstmals seine Erzählung, da er die Vermutung hegte, dass Severus nun ausflippen würde.

„Du weisst wer…! Und das sagst du mir einfach so nebenher im Bett!“ Severus musterte seinen Liebsten wütend.  
„Seit wann weisst du es? Und sag jetzt bitte die Wahrheit.“  
„Erst seit heute Abend. Bitte! Du musst mir glauben. Wir, das heisst Ron, Hermine und ich, überlegen schon die ganze Zeit, am Namen Peter Bennet herum. Wir wussten, dass uns der Name bekannt vorkam und heute, erinnerte sich Hermine endlich, woher wir ihn kannten.“

Harry sah Severus ernst an. „Du kannst dich bei ihr bedanken, da sie es war, die mich davon abgehalten hat, eine Szene zu machen und den Minister in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
Nur dank ihr, habe ich mich beherrscht. Genau dasselbe erwarte ich von dir, wenn ich dir die Zusammenhänge erkläre.“

Severus gab mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte und schweigen würde.   
Harry, der seinem Liebsten ernst in die Augen sah, fuhr nach einer bedeutungsschwangeren Pause fort mit seiner Erklärung.

„Was meinst du dazu, wenn ich dir sage, dass der Attentäter Peter Bonnet, der Bruder von Dolores Umbridge ist!“ Abwartend sass Harry da und wartete auf das Donnerwetter seines Schatzes.  
Doch weit gefehlt. Severus blieb ruhig. Zu ruhig, wenn man den Tränkemeister kannte.

„Und da bist du dir zu einhundert Prozent sicher Harry?“  
„Natürlich, wie schon gesagt, wir haben uns gemeinsam daran erinnert.  
Die Untersekretärin, war ja unsere Verteidigungslehrerin, im fünften Jahr. Das weisst du sicher noch.“  
Harry unterbrach sich mit einem hüsteln, da er nicht gerne an diese Zeit zurück dachte.

„Wie du dich sicher erinnern kannst, hat sie ja meistens an mir, ein Exempel statuiert und mich bestraft, weil ich darauf beharrte, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war! Umbridge liess mich immer Sätze schreiben, bis es ihr eines Tages zu gefährlich wurde.  
Sie stieg dann auf normalere Strafen um und liess mich eine Zusammenfassung ihrer Biographie erstellen.  
Bei unseren Recherchen zum Thema, fanden wir heraus, dass Umbrige lediger Name Bonnet lautet. Severus hörst du! Sie ist die Schwester von Peter!“

Beschwörend sah Harry zu seinem Liebsten. „Sie ist der Kopf der Todesser Sev. Ich spüre das, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Alles was wir tun müssen, ist sie zur Rede stellen und sie vor das Zaubergamot zu zerren.“

Severus, war ganz blass geworden. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass diese bösartige Hexe hinter all den Anschlägen stand?  
Plötzlich wurde er stutzig, als er sich an Harrys Kommentar zu Dolores Bestrafung, erinnerte.  
Er nahm Harrys Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihm ernst in die Augen, während er wie beiläufig fragte: „Was genau meinst du damit, dass sie dich keine Sätze mehr schreiben liess, da es zu gefährlich wurde?" Severus wartete gespannt auf die Antwort, die sein Schatz ihm gleich mitteilen würde. Er versuchte die Atmung normal zu halten, damit er seinen Liebsten nicht erschreckte.

„Aber das weisst du doch. Schliesslich hat sie es bei vielen Schülern als Bestrafung angewandt. Bei den Gryffindor, mit Sicherheit.“  
Erstaunt schüttelte Harry den Kopf, als Severus mit gepresster Stimme meinte, er könne sich nicht an eine bestimmte Bestrafungsmethode von Umbridge erinnern.

„Die Blutfeder Severus! Ich rede davon, wie sie mich stundenlang mit einer Blutfeder den Satz: ICH DARF KEINE LÜGEN ERZÄHLEN, schreiben liess. Hier, man kann die Narben noch ganz klar sehen.“  
Harry streckte seinem Freund die Hand entgegen, damit der die Worte lesen konnte.

Kalkweiss im Gesicht, nahm Severus die Hand in seine und küsste die Narben zärtlich, bevor er sich räusperte und mit leiser Stimme fragte: „Du sagst, sie hat viele Schüler damit bestraft! Ist das die Wahrheit?“ Severus konnte das Zittern, welches durch seinen Körper schoss, nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Natürlich. Ich sage immer die Wahrheit. Hermine fand heraus, dass Murtlap-Essenz, gegen die Wunden half. Wir haben in unserer Freizeit viele Stunden damit verbracht, mehr von diesem Heilmittel herzustellen, damit die vielen Gryffindor, behandelt werden konnten.“

Lange sinnierte Harry, ob er weiterfahren sollte, mit seiner Erzählung. Ein Blick in Severus‘ Gesicht, liess ihn erahnen, dass der Mann kurz vor einem Ausbruch stand.  
Nur die Tatsache, dass er die Hilfe seines Partners brauchte, liess ihn, auch noch den Rest, der Geschichte, erzählen.

„Nur bei mir, schien die Essenz nicht die volle Wirkung zu haben. Da ich, über Wochen hinweg, täglich zum Nachsitzen bei ihr war, konnten die Wunden nie richtig heilen. Der Blutverlust, machte mich schwach. Dazu kam eine Entzündung, die verhinderte, dass sich die Wunden schlossen. Lange Zeit hatte ich hohes Fieber und eine stark geschwollene Hand. Daher war ich auch so schlecht in Zaubertränke. Ich konnte die Messer oder die Rührkellen nicht richtig halten.  
Ich glaube, es war dieser Umstand, den Umbridge dazu brachte, nicht mehr auf die Blutfeder zurück zu greifen. Schliesslich musste sie ja den Schein wahren.“

Emotionslos fuhr Harry, mit der Geschichte um die Blutfeder fort.  
„Hermine, entwendete dann eines Tages, bei dir, eine stärkere Form der Murtlap-Essenz, die sie auf deinem Schreibtisch entdeckte. Diese sorgte dann endlich dafür, dass die Blutvergiftung, die zum Schluss in meiner Hand wütete, abklang und sich so meine Körpertemperatur wieder normalisieren konnte.  
Nur gegen die Narben, konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Sie werden mir ein Leben lang bleiben.“

„Geklaut wolltest du doch sagen, nicht wahr Harry.“  
Severus konnte nur mit Mühe seine Wut unterdrücken. Nicht auf die Kinder, die seine Essenz genommen hatten, sondern auf sich selbst, da er auch in dem Bereich nicht richtig auf die Schüler geachtet hatte. Nur weil es Gryffindor war, die bestraft worden waren, konnte die Umbridge mit ihrer Blutfeder unentdeckt bleiben.  
Um seine Scham zu unterdrücken, versuchte er sich an einem kleinen Scherz.

„Nun weiss ich zumindest, wer der dreiste Dieb war. Ich hab lange Zeit versucht herauszufinden, wer die Frechheit besessen hatte, mir die Essenz vom Schreibtisch zu stehlen. Ich war sogar versucht, einen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen, damit ich herausfand, wer der Dieb war. Nur weil Dumbledore meinte, ich solle die ganze Angelegenheit vergessen, sah ich davon ab.

Severus, versuchte alles, um seine Aggressionen zu unterdrücken, die ihn zu übermannen drohten. Mit leiser Stimme, damit er Harry nicht anschrie, presste er die nächsten Worte hinaus.  
„Warum, um Himmelswillen, seid ihr nicht zu einem der Lehrer gegangen. Alle! Wirklich alle, hätten euch geholfen?“ Zum Schluss war er immer lauter geworden und schrie seine ganze Wut hinaus. Er grollte und atmete tief ein, und tief aus, als ob dies helfen würde.

„Ich wollte ja mit McGonagall reden“, schrie Harry zurück. „Aber immer wenn ich auf Umbridge zu sprechen kam, riet sie mir, meine Worte im Zaum zu halten um Umbridge nicht herauszufordern. Sie könne sich, im Nachhinein, nicht in die Bestrafungsmethode einer Kollegin, einmischen.“  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm die Fehler aller Lehrer, sich eingeschlossen, bewusst wurde.  
„Ich fass es nicht, dass dies unter meiner Nase, stattfinden konnte.“

Er beugte sich über die Narben, die er nun, da er wusste was sie bedeuteten, klar Lesen konnte.  
Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen. Was für ein Mensch, tat dies einem Kind bloss an!   
Für Severus war es ein Wunder, dass sich sein Schatz, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, die Liebe zu den Menschen bewahrt hatte.  
Viele wären verbittert, ob der Behandlung, die Harry seit Jahren, von allen Seiten, ertragen musste.  
Sich verbietend, weiter darüber zu sinnieren, wandte er sich seinem Schatz zu und legte die ganzen Emotionen in ihre erotischen Empfindungen, welche sie überkam und beide im Moment brauchten um am Boden zu bleiben.

Zärtlich küsste er die Narben, bevor er die Zärtlichkeiten auf die Innenflächen der Hände ausweitete und sich dann weiter, zu den Handgelenken vor küsste, während Harry leise Stöhnte bei der erotischen Behandlung, die ihm Severus angedeihen liess.  
Die süsse der Küsse, die Erinnerung an Severus Entsetzen, als er die Geschichte hinter den Narben erfuhr, sowie die Gewissheit, dass dieser Mann, ihm beim schweren Kampf gegen diese schreckliche Frau, beistehen würde, liessen Harrys Empfindungen überborden.

Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung, jedes noch so kleine Geräusch seines Tränkemeisters, liess Harrys südliche Region erwachen.  
Stöhnend legte er seine überbordenden Empfindungen in die Küsse, mit denen er seinem Schatz, die Aufmerksamkeiten zurückgeben wollte.

In dieser Nacht, erlebte Harry die zärtlichsten Momente, ihrer Beziehung.  
Die vielen Streicheleinheiten, die Severus seinem gesamten Körper zuteilwerden liess, die süsse Qual seiner Lippen, an seinen empfindlichen Nippel, all diese Gefühle, die Severus in sein Vorspiel mit einbezog, waren es, die Harrys Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen pochen liess.

Harry wurde Wachs unter Severus talentierten Händen. Sein Stöhnen, sein Seufzen und das Aufbäumen seines Körpers, der die Empfindungen, die wellenartig durch seinen Körper schossen, nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und er sich verzweifelt versuchte, auf das hier und das jetzt, zu konzentrieren.

Seine gutturalen Laute, die seinen Lippen entflohen, während sein Schatz seine Erregung mit seinem Mund verwöhnte, kamen aus dem innersten seiner Seele und liessen auch Severus, der doch schon einige Erfahrung mit anderen Männern hatte, vor Liebe erzittern. Solche Laute, waren es, die die Liebe und die Zärtlichkeit, perfekt umschrieben. Nichts Künstliches prägte diese Situation, sondern pure Lust hörte man aus Harrys abgehakten Schreien. 

Der Finger, der den Mund ersetzte, weitete Harrys zuckende Öffnung und verwöhnte den innen liegenden Lustpunkt, mit jedem Stoss.  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und schrie seine Lust laut hinaus.  
Sein Becken stiess immer wieder unkontrolliert in die Höhe, nur von Severus Händen davon abgehalten seinen Rücken schmerzhaft zu verrenken.

Severus, dessen eigene Erektion pochte und aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit werden wollte suchte ebenfalls verzweifelt die Erfüllung. Während Severus den zweiten und dritten Finger seiner rechten Hand, in seinen Schatz einführte, verwöhnte er sich selbst, mit Streicheln und Reiben.

Harrys Stöhnen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren.  
Gleichmässig stiess Severus zu und pumpte sich in selben Tempo. Auch er konnte sich nicht beherrschen und stiess immer wieder Laute der Erregung aus.

Solche Gefühle waren ihm fremd. Die Intensität, mit der Harry jedes Mal die stärksten Gefühle an die Oberfläche brachte, mutete fast schon erschreckend an. Kaum Vorstellbar, wie sie aufeinander reagieren würden, wenn sie ein paar Jahre, zusammen auf dem Buckel hatten.

Kurz darauf, konnte auch Severus keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er war damit beschäftigt, seinen voll erigierten Penis in seinen Liebsten zu stossen, kaum dass er seine Finger aus der süssen Enge entfernt hatte.  
Das Hecheln und Keuchen seines Schatzes, brachten ihn an den Rand der Erlösung.   
Harry sah ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen an, während er abgehakte Laute aus seinem Mund entliess.

Das Gefühl, diese enorme Dicke in seinem Hintern zu spüren, war für Harry, Erotik pur. Er konnte ein enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen nicht zurückhalten, als Severus mittendrinn aus ihm heraus glitt und sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnte. Die Beine gestreckt deutete er Harry an, sich mit abgewandtem Körper auf seine Erregung zu setzen.

Der liess sich natürlich nicht zweimal Bitten und führte sich, die Beine weit gespreizt, die freudig zuckende Erregung wieder ein.  
Von Hinten wurde er von Severus starken Armen umarmt, während er von unten, mit festen Stössen, bis zum Anschlag von Severus`s Glied, malträtiert wurde. 

Immer schneller stiess Severus in seinen Schatz bis er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und sich Stossweise in Harry ergoss.   
Harry, griff sich zwischen die Beine und begann seinen Penis zu reiben, mit einem immer schneller werdenden Tempo, bis er merkte, dass er sich zusammenzog und sein Samen aus ihm herausschoss. 

Er melkte sich bis zum letzten Tropfen, bevor er sich, mit zittrigen Beinen, zu seinem Schatz umdrehte und ihn in einen erotischen, liebevollen Kuss verwickelte.  
Beide waren müde und verschwitzt, aber vollkommen befriedigt.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatten sie alles um sich herum vergessen und waren abgetaucht, in eine Welt, in der es nur sie beide, und ihre Liebe füreinander, gab.  
Sich noch im Schlaf, wie zwei Ertrinkende, aneinander klammernd, träumten sie unabhängig voneinander, vom erotischen Körper, des jeweils anderen.

Der Morgen würde noch früh genug kommen und sie wieder in die Realität zurück schicken, in der es galt, eine schreckliche Frau zu überführen.


	33. Die Show beginnt

Viel zu schnell nahte der neue Tag. Harry, der nach seiner erotischen Nacht, nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen hatte, erwachte daher doch ein wenig spät am Morgen.  
Severus, noch nie ein Langschläfer, war wie immer um diese Zeit schon auf und sass, die Tageszeitung lesend, vor einer heissen Tasse Kaffee und liess die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend, Revue passieren.

Das Aufleuchten des Kamins, die das Eintreffen von Harrys Freunden ankündigte, unterbrach Severus in seiner Tätigkeit. Ganz der galante Gastgeber, schenkte er beiden einen Kaffee ein, den Ron als auch Hermine mit Freude annahmen. Auch sie waren gelinde gesagt saumüde, waren sie doch den Rest der Nacht mit Peter Bonnet beschäftigt gewesen.

Das heisst, bis Ron es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, seiner Freundin die trüben Gedanken, mit Küssen zu versüssen, die schnell zu Petting und zum Schluss zu heissem Sex geführt hatten.  
Hermine wurde rot bei der Erinnerung, was Ron alles mit ihrem Körper angestellt hatte.  
Die Erinnerung, wie seine Hände ihre Brüste massiert, oder seine Zähne ihre dunklen Nippel malträtiert und seine Finger ihre Klitoris gestreichelt hatten, liessen sie die Kaffeetasse fester umfassen, damit sie ein Stöhnen gekonnt überspielen konnte, indem sie einen Schluck nahm.

Ihre Nippel standen erregt ab und drückten an den Stoff ihres Büstenhalters. Die Feuchte, die sie zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, liessen sie unruhig hin und her rutschen.  
Sie dankte Gott, dass sie kein Mann war, denn so erregt wie sie sich zurzeit fühlte, wäre für einen Mann sichtbar peinlich.   
Sie fühlte sich verrucht, als sie gedanklich in ihre Fantasie abdriftend, nichts lieber täte, als Rons Schwanz die Erlaubnis zu erteilen, sich in ihrer feuchten Höhle auszutoben.

Harrys erscheinen, der müde, mit zerzausten Haaren und etwas steifen Schritten auf seine Freunde zuging, lenkten Hermine zeitweise von ihrem, nicht unerheblichem, Problem ab. Rot vor Scham über ihre Gedanken, blickte sie auf Harry und hoffte, dass niemand ihren erhitzten Körper wahrnahm.  
„Guten Morgen ihr zwei!“ Harry nickte seinen Freunden zu, wandte sich zu seinem Schatz, küsste ihn innig, als er dankend die heisse Flüssigkeit annahm, die ihm von Severus gereicht wurde.

Seine Tasse enthielt eine kräftige Schokolade, die Harry am Morgen, in der Regel, als erstes zu sich nahm. Erst wenn er genügend gegessen oder getrunken hatte, durfte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee gönnen.  
Severus meinte immer, dass der Kaffee dafür verantwortlich wäre, wenn Harry schon am Morgen keinen Hunger habe, da der ein Appetitzügler sei.

Und Harry hatte gelernt, nicht mit Sev darüber zu diskutieren. Nach all der Zeit, die sie nun schon gemeinsam verbrachten, hielt er es so, wie es am einfachsten zu handhaben war. Er trank einfach alles was sein Schatz ihm hinstellte und freute sich zum Schluss auf den wohlschmeckenden Kaffee, den er mit wohligem Seufzen, in kleinen Schlucken genoss.

„Habt ihr schon Gefrühstückt oder soll ich die Hauselfen bitten, etwas zu bringen?“  
Ron, der immer etwas zum Beissen vertrug, schaute schmunzelnd zu seinem Freund. „Kannst du dich an eine Situation erinnern, an der ich nein, zu Essen, gesagt hab?“

Harry musste lachen. Ron war wirklich unverbesserlich.  
„Das heisst dann wohl ja.“ Die Elfe, die ihnen in der Regel das Frühstück servierte, erschien prompt, nachdem Harry das Wort Frühstück ausgesprochen hatte und verwöhnte Harry, Severus und Ron, mit den Köstlichkeiten, die die Kochelfen am Grimmauldplatz zu bieten hatten.  
Hermine, deren Erregung sich langsam wieder normalisierte, auch wenn sich ihre Nippel noch sehr empfindlich anfühlten und sich an den Stoff ihres Büstenhalters pressten, bediente sich nur gelegentlich an ein paar Happen, während sie darauf wartete, dass die anderen fertig wurden.

Auch Severus war nachdenklich, während er abwesend seinen Schatz beobachtete, der trotz des seichten Gesprächs, das er mit seinen Freunden führte, angespannt wirkte.   
Das, was sie im Begriff waren zu tun, war nicht einfach. Sie würden heute, das Ministerium durcheinander wirbeln und diejenigen, die Minister Fudge kannten, wussten es würde kein Spaziergang werden.

Während die Elfen das Geschirr abräumten, kam Severus direkt auf die Problematik zu sprechen.  
„Ich denke, es ist allen hier bewusst, wie diffizil die Situation ist. Ich würde es begrüssen, wenn wir die Malfoys mit einbeziehen.“

„Das wird das Beste sein. Am einfachsten wird sein, sie alle in die grosse Bibliothek zu bitten, damit wir die nächsten Schritte gemeinsam planen können.“  
Abwesend spielte Harry mit seinem Medaillon, während er gedanklich schon im Ministerium war.  
Er stand auf, bereit ihre Gemächer zu verlassen und sich direkt in die Bibliothek zu begeben.

„Ähm, Harry!“ Ron sah seinen Freund skeptisch an. „Ich denke, du solltest dir erst etwas überziehen, bevor du die bösen Jungs im Ministerium aufmischst.“  
Lachend sah Harry an sich hinunter. Die gestreifte Schlafanzughose, die locker auf seiner Hüfte sass, sah zwar erotisch aus, war aber gänzlich ungeeignet, für die Verbrecherjagd. 

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht.“ Harry sah lachend zu Severus. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Könntest du unterdessen Gideon und Henry informieren? Ich denke auf die beiden werden wir nicht verzichten können.“

Er drehte sich erneut in Richtung Ron, als er ernst hinzufügte: „Übrigens jagen wir heute das böse Mädchen. Den bösen Jungen haben wir schon.“  
„Wie du meinst Mate.“ Ron war schon wieder ernst. Die Lage war heikel. Der Ausgang noch unsicher. Ron war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie es heute schaffen würden, Umbridge verhaften zu lassen. Zu lange schon, hielt diese Frau den Posten als Untersekretärin des Ministers. Ron dachte, dass sie irgendeine Schweinerei in petto haben müsste, die sie alle überraschen würde.

In ähnliche Richtung gingen auch Severus Gedankengänge. Es stand ausser Frage, dass Umbridge ihre Finger in diversen Machenschaften hatte. Die Frage war, konnten sie den Zaubergamot davon überzeugen, Umbridge zu einer Befragung aufzubieten.

Severus war froh, um die diplomatischen Beziehungen, die Lucius zum Ministerium pflegte. Er würde heute von grosser Hilfe sein.   
Viele der älteren Semester, hielten Harry für eine Gefahr, die es zu beobachten galt und würden ihm nicht glauben, wenn er alleine, mit seinen Vermutungen, ankam.

Lucius hingegen, war ein akzeptiertes Mitglied der gehobenen Zaubergesellschaft. Sogar Umbridge, zollte ihm den gebührenden Respekt.  
Daher war es wirklich ein Vorteil, diesen Mann in ihrer Mitte zu haben.

Während Harry sich anzog, unterrichtete Severus, Gideon und Henry und beauftragte Kreacher, George und Draco, in die Bibliothek zu bitten.  
„Mit Verlaub Professor Snape, aber die Herren Malfoy und Weasley, sind immer noch in ihrem Schlafgemach. Sie sind noch nicht wach. Soll ich sie wecken, oder möchten sie warten.“ 

„Wecken natürlich!“, mischte sich Ron, mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen ein. „George soll ja nicht glauben, er kann Draco die ganze Nacht vögeln und dafür bis zum Mittag in den Federn liegen. Mom hätte dazu bestimmt einiges zu sagen.“

„Ron, ich bitte dich!“ Hermine blickte ihren Freund böse an. „Musst du die ganze Zeit, so vulgär sein. Kannst du dich nicht einmal von deiner liebevollen Seite zeigen?“  
„Ich weiss nicht, was dir an der Wahrheit nicht passt Hermine, aber ich werde mich bemühen, meine Ausdrucksweise, zu mässigen.“ Unschuldig dreinblickend liess Ron den Dackelblick raus, den Hermine jedes Mal weich werden liess.

Severus, schüttelte den Kopf, als er die zwei in ihren Interaktionen beobachtete, während sie auf Harry warteten, der immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.  
Einerseits bewunderte er Ron für seine Direktheit, andererseits fand er es doch recht anstrengend, die zwei um sich zu haben. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie Harry die beiden so lange aushielt.

Erleichtert, blickte er seinem Schatz entgegen, der endlich aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Der steckte zwar in Kleidern, hatte aber immer noch feuchte Haare, von der Dusche, die er sich gegönnt zu haben schien.

Severus trat hinzu und trocknete seinem Schatz mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs die Haare, bevor er mit seinen Fingern durch das Gewusel strich, um wenigstens den Versuch zu wagen, die Haare zu bändigen.

Mit einem innigen Kuss, und einem geflüstertem „Ich hab dich vermisst unter der Dusche“, meinte Harry mit einem Lachen in der Stimme laut: „Sev, das ist vergebene Liebesmüh. Meine Haare lassen sich nicht bändigen. Glaub mir, ich hab schon alles versucht.“

Hermine und Ron, konnten dem nur zustimmen, hatten sie doch während vieler Jahre, die vielen Versuche mitbekommen, die Haare bändigen zu wollen.   
Die Jungs vom Gryffindorturm, waren recht einfallsreich gewesen und versuchten mit Gel…nach Muggel oder Zauberer Art… die Haare in eine Richtung zu zwingen. Bei Dracos glattgegelten Haaren abgekupfert, dachten sie wirklich, dies müsse auch bei Harry funktionieren.  
Weit gefehlt. Ausser, dass seine Haare wie ein fettiger Mob von seinem Haupt abstanden, war nicht eines seiner Haare am Kopf geblieben. Sie standen immer noch in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab.

Es waren noch viele solcher Versuche dazu gekommen, aber alle waren sie zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Daher konnte Harry nicht anders, als seinen Schatz, beim tausendsten Versuch, auszulachen.  
Der wollte dies aber nicht so stehen lassen und schwor sich, wenn alles vorbei war und sie ihr Leben in geregelten Bahnen leben konnten, eine Rezeptur zu erfinden, die Harrys Haare bändigte.

Unterdessen in der Bibliothek angekommen, warteten sie auf die Ankunft der Malfoys. Gideon und Henry waren längst da. Sie standen bei Severus, der sie flüsternd auf den aktuellen Stand brachte.  
Egal, was sie heute auch beschlossen, Sev wollte sichergehen, dass die beiden für Harrys Sicherheit sorgten. 

Um die Probleme im Ministerium, sollte sich Auror Shacklebolt kümmern.  
Die Angespanntheit, die Severus fühlte, bedeutete in den meisten Fällen nichts Gutes. Etwas lag in der Luft. Etwas, das sie wieder einmal in Gefahr bringen würde. Severus konnte die Gefahr riechen, konnte sie jedoch nicht fassen. Er wusste nicht von wo die Gefahr herkam, nur dass sie wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen hing.

Während Lucius mit seiner Frau eintrat, hörten sie im Hintergrund, die leisen Stimmen von George und Draco, die sich langsam näher zu kommen schienen. Man hörte ihr Murmeln und Grummeln und leises Geschimpfe, über die frühe Stunde, in der sie von Kreacher aus dem Bett geworfen worden waren. Und dies am Tage nach ihrer Verlobungsfeier, die sie in einer heissen Nacht mit viel Sex ausklingen liessen. Daher waren sie zu Recht, noch nicht bereit für die Welt, als der Hauself in ihrem Schlafzimmer auftauchte.

Kreacher war nicht gerade sanft gewesen und hatte ihnen praktisch wörtlich, Rons Worte wiedergegeben.  
George der deshalb nicht gerade gut auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu sprechen war, als er ihn, als einer der ersten, anknurrte, kaum dass er die Bibliothek betrat. „Das war nicht witzig Ron. Überhaupt nicht witzig!“  
Auch Draco, der noch aus kleinen Schlitzen, die seine Augen darstellten, in die Runde schaute, konnte sich einen bösartigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Pass nur auf Wiesel, dass ich dich nie, hörst du, niemals mit Granger, in einer kompromittierenden Situation entdecke.   
.Rita Kimmkorn, wäre entzückt.“ Und mit dieser Drohung, und einem letzten mörderischen Blick, meinte er abschliessend. „Im Übrigen, verbitte ich mir deine anzüglichen Kommentare über mein Sexleben. Es geht dich nichts an, wer oben und wer unten liegt. Genauso wenig wie es mich etwas angeht, ob du Granger in den Arsch vögelst oder nicht. Also bitte, enthalte dich eines Kommentares, oder du wirst es büssen.“

„Draco, also wirklich!“ Narzissa sah ihren Sohn streng an. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich solch vulgäre Ausdrucksweisen nicht dulde.“  
„Er hat angefangen Mutter. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt.“ Schmollend lehnte er sich an George, der seinen müden Schatz, zärtlich in den Arm nahm und abschliessend meinte: „Lasst uns aufhören zu Streiten. Ich vermute, es liegt etwas Wichtiges an, wenn ihr uns alle schon zu der frühen Stunde stört.“ 

Narzissa schmunzelte, als sie sich ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn ansah. „So früh ist es gar nicht mehr George. Die Kinder sind schon lange auf und geniessen den Tag. Nur ihr zwei“, und mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus, „und vielleicht noch die beiden Verliebten da, verschlafen den ganzen Morgen. Der Rest von uns, war schon fleissig.“ 

„Du hast wie immer Recht, Schwiegermutter!“, witzelte George, als er ihr galant die Hand küsste. „Also, wie können wir heute dienlich sein?“  
„Vielleicht, indem du endlich ernst wirst George. Es ist wichtig. Es geht um die miesen Schweine, die für Charlies Verletzung verantwortlich sind.“

George sah zu Harry, der sonst seinen Spässen lächelnd gegenüberstand, heute aber angespannt wartete, bis alle den Ernst der Lage erkannten.  
„Ich dachte, den haben sie gefasst! Peter Bonnet ist doch in Haft, also inwiefern, können wir jetzt noch nützlich sein?“

„Ich glaube ich fange am besten am Anfang an.“ Harry klärte den Rest seiner Zuhörer über die Verwandtschaft von Peter Bennet und Dolores Umbridge auf, was bei den Meisten ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen zur Folge hatte.   
Viele kannten Dolores schon seit Jahren und hatten dennoch, den Zusammenhang nicht erkannt.   
Gottlob, waren die drei jungen Menschen, die gerade über ihr Erlebnis aus der fünften Klasse sprachen, nicht so nachlässig gewesen. Auch wenn es Hermine zu verdanken war, da Ron mit Sicherheit nie diese Schlüsse gezogen hätte.

Lucius war entsetzt. Nicht nur dass es Umbridge war, die in Verdacht stand, sondern auch der Einsatz der Blutfeder. Die war schon lange, als Bestrafungsmethode, verboten. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass die Kinder in Hogwarts, solch brutaler Methoden ausgesetzt gewesen waren.  
Auch er hatte Mühe, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. Kinder waren ihm heilig. Niemals durften die Kinder mit solch brutalen Methoden bestraft werden. Auch er machte sich Vorwürfe, da er als Elternbeirat im Ausschuss gesessen und als Spion sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte, damit die Umbridge als Lehrerin unterrichten durfte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann war es seine Stimme gewesen, die den Entscheid guthiess, entgegen Dumbledores und McGonagalls Aussage, eine geeignetere Lehrperson für diesen Posten wäre vorzuziehen.

Lucius verteufelte innerlich seine damalige Sturheit, der einzig die Wichtigkeit seiner und die Rolle seiner Familie wichtig waren.  
Er fasste sich ein Herz und versuchte die Vergangenheit sein zu lassen, als er fortfuhr mit seiner Aussage.  
„Wir kriegen sie so oder so dran Severus. Wir haben genug Zeugen, die ihr den Umgang mit der Blutfeder anlasten. Dieser Vorwurf alleine, reicht für eine Befragung vor dem Zaubergamot.“

Lucius war voll in seinem Element. Genauso, wie Severus gehofft hatte. Sein Freund war der Experte, wenn es um Ministeriumsangelegenheiten ging.  
„Ich schlage vor, dass ein paar von uns ins Ministerium apparieren, um Fudge zu informieren, dass er sich eine neue Sekretärin suchen muss.“


	34. Die Verhaftung

Die Verhaftung:

Wie immer, musste auch dieses Mal der Held der Zauberwelt, nach dem Apparieren, von Severus gestützt werden.  
Die Übelkeit, wurde nicht besser. Da konnte er, so oft er wollte, hin und her apparieren! Er fühlte sich immer, als ob er sich erbrechen müsste und der Schwindel, den ihn jedes Mal überkam, wurde auch nie schwächer.

Nach vorneübergebeugt, tief einatmend, versuchte Harry, wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füssen zu bekommen.  
Severus, war zwar bemüht, Verständnis zu zeigen, allerdings machte es ihm das Lachen der anderen nicht einfach. Es sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wie Harry jedes Mal grün im Gesicht auf dem Boden landete, während der Rest sicher und apart landen konnte.

„Na geht’s wieder?“, versuchte Severus dennoch, die Situation zu retten, ohne in das Gelächter der anderen mit einzusteigen.  
Harry, der in den Gesichtern ablesen konnte, was sie dachten, war ein klein wenig enttäuscht, von seinem Freund. Von ihm hätte er etwas mehr Verständnis erwartet. Auch wenn er zugab, dass es komisch anmutete, wie er, umgeben von seinen Freunden, auf dem Boden vor dem Ministerium hockte.

„Es geht schon. Danke der Nachfrage“, meinte er daher nur, als er sich bemühte auf die Beine zu kommen, bevor ein Aussenstehender, noch eine Bemerkung machen konnte.  
„Lasst uns endlich hineingehen.“

Lucius übernahm die Führung, kaum dass sie das Ministerium durch den Besuchereingang betreten hatten.  
Da sie keinen Termin bei Fudge hatten, mussten sie über die Anmeldung nachfragen, ob der Minister, gütiger Weise, dennoch ein paar Minuten, seiner knapp bemessenen Zeit, erübrigen konnte.

Auch wenn alle wussten, dass Fudge meistens Zeit hatte, da er alles von seinen Lakaien erledigen liess, gebot es doch der Anstand, den vorgeschriebenen Ablauf, sprich die Prozedere, einzuhalten.  
Wie Lucius erwartet hatte, wurden sie recht schnell vorgelassen. Erstens hatte der Name Malfoy immer noch Gewicht, und natürlich war der Name Harry Potter ein Garant, das Türen sich schnell öffneten.

Henry und Gideon, die bei Harry blieben, bis sie vor dem Büro des Ministers waren, verliessen die Gruppe, nachdem sie von Severus die Versicherung hatten, Harry nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, um sich mit Auror Shacklebolt zu treffen. Sie versuchten, die Verhaftung von Untersekretärin Umbridge, ohne Verzögerung, vonstatten gehen zu lassen.

Der Minister trat mit ausgestreckten Händen auf Lucius zu und umfasste dessen ausgestreckte Hand mit seinen Händen.  
„Lucius, was verschafft mir die Ehre, ihres unerwarteten Besuches! Ah, auch Mister Potter mit seinen Freunden, ist mit von der Partie, wie ich sehe!“ 

Ron verkniff sich eine Bemerkung, dass der Minister zum wiederholten Male, nicht in der Lage war, sich an ihre Namen zu erinnern. Ihm war bewusst, dass dies zum Teil ihrem Status zu verdanken war. Hermine als Muggelgeborene und er als ein Weasley, als armer Schlucker verschrien. Beides in den Augen des Ministers eine uninteressante Konstellation.  
Noch vor kurzem wäre er in die Luft gegangen aus Ärger über die Nichtbeachtung. Aber seit er all die Scheisse erlebt hatte, die Voldemort ihnen aufgezwungen hatte, liess ihn die versnobte Art des Ministers kalt. 

Lucius, ganz Gentleman, riss enthusiastisch das Gespräch an sich.  
„Mein lieber Cornelius, wir sind Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, dass Sie uns so rasch und unkompliziert empfangen haben.“

Fudge, der Schmeicheleien nie abgeneigt war, gab die Floskeln, die man von einem Minister erwartete, gerne an Malfoy weiter. Der war, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Vertretern der oberen Gesellschaft, immer höflich und zuvorkommend.

„Nicht doch Lucius, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie und Ihre Begleiter zu empfangen. Aber bitte setzten sie sich doch. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen lassen? Tee, Kaffee oder etwas Stärkeres  
vielleicht?“

„Nein danke, Cornelius. Wir sind in einer etwas delikaten Angelegenheit hier, die wir gerne mit Ihnen erörtern würden. Allerdings, gedenken wir, noch Auror Shacklebolt dazu zu bitten.“  
Lucius Gesichtsausdruck liess nichts von seinen Emotionen erahnen, als er freundlich zum Minister sah.

Dieser fühlte sich, ein klein wenig, in die Enge gedrängt, da er nicht einmal ansatzweise den Grund des Besuches erahnte.  
Er hasste Überraschungen und diese hier, schien eine der weniger Schönen, zu sein. Oder warum sonst, sollte Lucius auf Kingsley bestehen.  
Was blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.  
„Natürlich Lucius, ich werde gleich jemanden schicken, der Auror Shacklebolt dazu holt.“  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Wir haben die Auroren Murdoc und Sigel schon gebeten, Kingsley zu informieren. Sie sollten bald hier sein.“

„Gut, dann rufe ich Dolores dazu. Sie ist immer bemüht, bei schwierigen Ansinnen, den Überblick zu behalten und ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Ich bin sicher, sie wird uns eine grosse Hilfe sein. Egal um was es sich handelt.“  
Der Minister wollte sich in Richtung Tür begeben, als ihn die kalte Stimme des anmassenden Bengels, aufhielt. Potter, wie immer eine Plage in den Augen des Ministers, wagte es wirklich, sich einzumischen.  
„Wenn ich Sie wäre Minister, dann würde ich das schön bleiben lassen. Gleich werden Sie erfahren, um was es sich, bei unserem unerwarteten Besuch, handelt. Dann und erst dann, möchte ich, dass sie die Umbridge rufen. Nicht früher.“

„Mit Verlaub Mister Potter, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie diese Entscheidung den Erwachsenen überlassen. Wir wissen schon, was das Beste für uns ist.“  
Harry sah mit starrem Blick zu Lucius, dem es angeraten schien, seinen jungen Freund zu verteidigen.  
„Cornelius, bitte! Wenn Sie den Grund, für die berechtigte Abwesenheit Ihrer Untersekretärin erfahren, werden Sie froh sein, auf uns gehört zu haben. Also bitte gedulden Sie sich noch eine Weile. Ich bin sicher, dass Shacklebolt bald hier sein wird.“

Harry, der unterdessen von Severus beruhigt wurde, sprach leise mit ihm und seinen Freunden, während er die Konversation, zwischen Lucius und dem Minister, mit einem Ohr weiterverfolgte.  
Kurz darauf, wurden die drei Auroren angemeldet, die mit ernsten Gesichtern eintraten, kaum dass sich die Tür für sie geöffnet hatte.  
Gideon stellte sich links neben Harry, während Henry sich die rechte Seite vornahm. Severus besah sich das Schauspiel und kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, warum dies nötig sein sollte.

Kaum sass Kingsley, da begann Lucius mit seinen Anschuldigungen gegenüber der Untersekretärin des Ministers.  
Nachdem der Sachverhalt zufriedenstellend erläutert worden war und eigentlich keine Diskussion rechtfertigte, schloss Lucius seine Anschuldigungen mit den Worten:  
„Da die Schuld dieser Frau, schon mit der Verwendung der Blutfeder, gegenüber Schutzbefohlenen, praktisch erwiesen ist, verlange ich ihre Verhaftung und die damit verbundene Befragung, durch den Zaubergamot.“  
Fudge war während der Ansprache von Lucius Malfoy, immer wütender geworden.

„Ich verbitte mir, die Unterstellung, dass meine Untersekretärin etwas mit diesen Machenschaften zu tun hat. Eine Blutfeder Lucius! Ich bitte Sie! Wie können Sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben, dass diese sanfte Frau fähig wäre, zu solch einer Schandtat!“  
Fudge sah wirklich erschüttert aus. Seine Dolores war solcher Machenschaften nicht fähig. Dafür kannte er sie zugut.

„Wer hat diese Anschuldigung gegen Dolores erhoben. Können Sie mir die Namen der Personen sagen, die dafür die Verantwortung tragen?“  
Lucius war auch auf diese Frage vorbereitet. „Natürlich Cornelius. Sie stehen direkt vor Ihnen. Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und Miss Granger, erheben Anklage wegen Körperverletzung und Misshandlung von Schutzbefohlenen eben durch dies zuvor erwähnte Blutfeder.“

„Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hat Mister Potter wieder einmal seine Finger im Spiel. Sie müssen entschuldigen Lucius, dass es mir schwer fällt zu glauben, dass etwas, was dieser Junge sagt, der Wahrheit entspricht.“  
Als Fudge am Ende dieses Satzes angelangt war, wurde er von einem wütendem Harry unterbrochen.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen, mir zu unterstellen, das ich Lüge. Ich habe noch nie gelogen. Ich habe vielleicht Tatsachen unterschlagen, aber ich habe sie noch niemals angelogen.“

„Mit Verlaub Mister Potter, möchte ich Sie an die Ereignisse im zweiten Jahr erinnern…“ „Das war Dobby, nicht ich. Er hat gezaubert und die Torte zerstört…“, Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass diese alten Geschichten schon wieder gegen ihn vorgebracht wurden.  
„Oder die Ereignisse im fünften Jahr, als Sie wiederum gezaubert haben in den Ferien, ohne die Erlaubnis des Ministeriums“, fuhr Fudge fort, ohne auf Harrys Einwand zu achten.  
„Das war, wie sie sehr genau wissen, wegen der Dementoren, die im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht waren. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen“, schrie Harry wütend in Richtung Fudge. „Hätte ich meinen Cousin den Dementoren überlassen sollen? Glauben Sie mir, es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, wenn dieser Fettkloss, keine Seele mehr gehabt hätte, der Unterschied wäre niemandem aufgefallen. Aber ich bin nun mal nicht so abgebrüht!“ 

Hier musste er von Severus zurückgehalten werden, da er nahe dran war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und den Minister anzugreifen.  
„Beruhige dich Harry, es ist vorbei“, flüsterte Severus seinem Liebsten ins Ohr, während er vom Rest der Truppe besorgt gemustert wurde.  
Und wieder machte Fudge mit einem Satz alles zunichte, was Severus erreicht hatte bei Harry.  
„Dann wollen sie mir auch weissmachen, dass Ihre Tante Marge sich selber aufgeblasen hat?“  
Nichtsahnend, was er mit diesen Worten bei Harry auslöste, sah der Minister in das wütende Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Sie… Sie… Ich. Wie können sie es wagen, diese Begebenheit zu erwähnen! Sie haben von Professor Dumbledore die Geschichte erfahren und deswegen auf eine Anklage, wegen Zauberei von Minderjährigen, verzichtet... Wie können sie nun hier vor allen dies erwähnen…“ Harry konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.

Die Erinnerungen, an die Begebenheiten um seine Tante Marge, kamen alle auf einmal wieder hoch. Er, der dies schon so lange, verdrängt hatte, konnte es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, nicht gebrauchen, dass die Erinnerungen ihn übermannten.  
Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, sein Körper fing an zu schwitzen und seine Atmung wurde flach. Verzweifelt versuchte er, Herr über die Panikattacke zu werden, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte.  
Die Erinnerung, wie sich die spitzen Zähne der Hunde, in seinem Fleisch festbissen, wie sie ihn jagten, während er blutend und schreiend die Treppen hinauf eilte. Sowie die Zeit danach, als die immensen Schmerzen einen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus nötig gemacht hatten. All dies kam wieder hoch.

Fudge, der im selben Moment bemerkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war, wusste er doch um die Misshandlung, die Harry von den Hunden dieser Frau ertragen hatte. Er wollte sich gerade für den Fauxpas entschuldigen, als er bemerkte, wie Harry von Professor Snape abgesondert und von den zwei Leibwächtern gegen Blicke abgeschirmt wurde.

Niemand hörte, was gesprochen wurde zwischen den beiden, aber nach kurzer Zeit, war Harry wieder in der Lage, sich dem Minister zu stellen.  
Weiss im Gesicht, aber gefasst, wandte Harry sich Fudge zu, um ihn mit dem zweiten Teil der Anschuldigung, an seiner Untersekretärin zu konfrontieren.

„Sie wissen genau Mister Fudge, dass die Benützung einer Blutfeder strafbar ist.“ Mit diesen Worten, hielt Harry dem Minister seine Handoberfläche entgegen, um ihn in den Genuss der Narben kommen zu lassen.  
„Und wenn Ihnen dies als Beweis nicht reicht, bin ich bereit, vor dem Zaubergamot, unter Veritaserum, auszusagen.“ 

Harry machte eine Pause, damit sich seine Worte setzen konnten, bevor er die eigentliche Bombe platzen liess.  
„Im Übrigen verlange ich, dass Sie Dolores Jane Umbridge verhaften, da sie als Kopf der Todesser, die Verantwortung, für die Überfälle von Peter und Richard Bonnet, trägt.“

Fudge sah Harry an, als ob er nicht ganz dicht wäre. „Wissen Sie, was sie da für eine Behauptung aufstellen?“  
„Selbstverständlich weiss ich das. Daher auch den Antrag auf Verhaftung und Befragung unter Veritaserum durch den Zaubergamot!“  
Harry sah trotzig in die Augen des Ministers. „Machen sie endlich ihre Arbeit Minister. Dafür wurden sie nämlich vom Volk gewählt. Nicht für Feierlichkeiten, die zu Ehren von Toten stattfinden, die nie nötig gewesen wären, wenn sie ihre Arbeit damals schon gemacht hätten.“

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hielt es Lucius für angebracht, sich einzumischen. Harry, schien für den Minister ein rotes Tuch zu sein und Lucius hoffte, mit seiner Stimme, den Minister davon zu überzeugen, dass Auror Shacklebolt, endlich seiner Arbeit nachgehen und die Frau verhaften konnte.

„Minister Fudge!“, setzte er mit beschwörender Stimme an. „Auch wenn ich die Wortwahl des jungen Mannes hier nicht gutheisse, ist es dennoch die Wahrheit, die aus seinem Munde kommt.  
Wir sind uns bewusst, dass unsere Anschuldigungen kaum zu glauben sind. Trotzdem entsprechen sie der Wahrheit.“

„Und was für Beweise haben Sie Lucius? Wie können Sie so überzeugt sein, dass diese Frau, die noch nie einer Fliege etwas zu leide getan hat, für all diese Überfälle, die Verantwortung tragen soll.“

Noch während er sprach, sah er wütend zu Harry, Ron und Hermine hinüber, die seines Erachtens Schuld an der ganzen Misere waren.  
„Sie wollen Beweise Cornelius! Die kann ich ihnen bieten.“ Harrys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, so wütend wie er war. „Wissen sie wer der Attentäter ist, den sie beim Überfall, in der Winkelgasse, bei dem ich verletzt wurde, verhaftet haben?“ 

 

Fudge schüttelte den Kopf. Das einzige, das er wusste, war der Name.  
„Peter Bonnet meinen Sie? Nein, sollte ich ihn kennen?“  
Hier hielt es Lucius für angebracht, Harry zu unterbrechen und selber mit dem Minister zu sprechen.  
„Vielleicht! Peter Bonnet ist der Bruder ihrer Untersekretärin. Umbridge lediger Name ist Bonnet, falls sie dies vergessen haben sollten.“ Lucius hatte die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen und wartete nun auf die Reaktion des Ministers.

Unterdessen waren die zwei Auroren wieder näher zu Harry gerückt. Ganz so als wüssten sie, das etwas passieren würde, was dem Helden nicht gefallen würde.  
Severus sah mit einem fragenden Blick zu Gideon, der jedoch auf Fudge deutete und den Kopf schüttelte.  
Severus sagten diese Gesten genug. Er vermutete, dass Harry bald ausflippen würde, weil etwas passieren würde, das ihm nicht passte.

Und wirklich. Fudge wurde, wenn möglich noch blasser und sah bestürzt zu Kingsley, der seufzte und meinte: „Er ist nicht mehr in Haft. Dolores, hat bei ihrer Befragung festgestellt, das der Gefangene Peter Bonnet, das Opfer eines Imperius wurde. Sie hielt schriftlich fest, dass er nicht im Besitz seines Selbst war zur Zeit der Anschläge. Um es kurz zu machen, sie hat ihn in die Obhut seiner Familie entlassen. Bis zur Anhörung ist Peter Bonnet ein freier Mann, da er für die Bevölkerung keine Gefahr darstellt. Zum selben Schluss kam sie auch bei Richard, der aus der Fürsorge des Ministeriums entlassen und seiner Nanny übergeben wurde.“

Dies war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Harrys Leibwächter eingriffen und Harry festhielten, der sich in seiner Wut, auf den Minister stürzen wollte.  
Kingsley hatte die zwei zuvor gewarnt, dass er eingreifen müsse, sollte Harry den Minister angreifen, da er als Priorität, die Sicherheit des Ministers zu gewährleisten habe.

In seiner Wut versuchte Harry alles, um sich von Gideon und Henry loszureissen, während er den Minister anschrie! „Wollen sie ernsthaft behaupten, dass sie den Mann freigelassen haben, der mich schon zweimal umbringen wollte, ohne mich zu informieren?“ Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Fudge so…  
„Beruhige die Harry“, versuchte Kingsley an seinen jungen Freund heranzukommen. Deine Wut hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter.“  
„Aber er hat…“

„Mister Potter, ich verbitte mir diese Anschuldigungen. Ich habe noch niemals willentlich, einen Verbrecher entlassen. Peter Bonnet wurde, von einem geschätzten Mitglied des Ministeriums, für Unschuldig befunden und erst dann, in die Obhut seiner Familie entlassen! Wir hätten Ihnen zu gegebener Zeit schon mitgeteilt, dass der Gefangene ein Opfer des Imperius wurde. Ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass das Ministerium noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hat, als nur nach Ihrer Pfeife zu tanzen und sie über jeden Schritt in Kenntnis zu setzten.“ Arrogant sah Fudge auf den Wütenden Helden herunter, der immer noch versuchte, sich von seinen Leibwächtern zu befreien.

Der wehrte sich und versuchte sich loszureissen, wurde aber von starken Armen gehalten. So schrie er seinen Freunden entgegen: „Nun sagt doch auch mal was. Dieser Mann ist doch das Letzte. Und sowas nennt sich Minister.“ Harry drehte sich zu Henry und Gideon um. „Lasst mich endlich los ihr zwei.“  
Und wie zur Veranschaulichung, versuchte er erneut, sich mit aller Kraft loszureissen, um den Minister tätlich anzugreifen. Diesem schien es bald schon, etwas unsicher zu werden und er trat ängstlich einen Schritt zurück.

Lucius und Severus war es zu verdanken, dass sich die Gemüter beruhigten.  
Lucius, weil er Fudge dazu überredete, nach Dolores zu schicken, damit sie von Shacklebolt in Gewahrsam genommen werden konnte…  
Und Severus, weil er es schaffte, seinen Partner so zu beruhigen, dass er keinen Ministermord mehr begehen würde…

Alles in allem, konnte man die Stimmung, als Ruhe vor dem Sturm bezeichnen, die im Büro des Ministers herrschte, als Dolores Umbridge nichtsahnend eintrat.  
„Du hast mich rufen lassen Cornelius“, fing sie auch sogleich an zu reden. „Du weisst doch, dass ich heute nur in dringenden Notfällen gerufen werden wollte. Also was ist so wichtig, dass ich so rüde her zitiert wurde?“

„Ich glaube Mistress Umbridge, hier kann ich behilflich sein.“ Mit diesen Worten, war Auror Shacklebolt nahe an die Untersekretärin herangetreten. Ohne lange Umschweife kam er direkt auf den Punkt.  
„Ich verhafte Sie, Dolores Jane Umbridge, wegen Misshandlung minderjähriger Hexen und Zauberer. Ihnen wird die Verwendung der Blutfeder zu Last gelegt.  
Des Weiteren verhafte ich Sie wegen Landesverrat. Ihnen wird die Vorbereitung und Durchführung verschiedener Attentate angelastet, sowie die Erhaltung der Gruppe, die sich als Todesser, unter Voldemort, ihren Namen machte.“

„Cornelius, was soll das bitte… Warum bin ich verhaftet. Das könnt ihr nicht tun, nicht mit mir!“  
Wie eine Furie versuchte sie sich vor der Verhaftung zu drücken. Sie schrie und zeterte in einem Fort, als ob sie zu Unrecht, verhaftet würde.  
„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich zu verhaften. Wen glaubt ihr eigentlich vor euch zu haben.“  
Mit diesen Worten, sah sie sich wild im Raum um, bis ihr Blick an Harry haften blieb.

„Ah, Mister Potter, wie er leibt und lebt“, wetterte sie. „Haben sie wieder einmal ihre Lügengeschichten zum Besten gegeben? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr ihm Glauben schenkt. Dieser Bastard lügt doch schon seit Dumbledore ihn für sich ausgebildet hat. Wer weiss, für was der Direktor diesen Bengel brauchte!“  
Die Wut, die aus ihren Worten herauszuhören war, erstaunte sogar Fudge.  
„Dolores, ist es wahr, dass du in deiner Zeit als Lehrerin, die Blutfeder als Bestrafung eingesetzt hast?“ Fudge sah erwartungsvoll zu seiner Sekretärin, ganz so, als ob er ein Nein als Antwort erwarten würde.  
Natürlich machte Dolores ihm in ihrer Wut, einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Diese Bengel haben es nicht anders verdient, so wie sie mit mir umgesprungen sind. Oder glaubst du, ich hätte sie einfach so, ohne Grund, bestraft? Mitnichten. Diese Kröten haben es sogar gewagt zu widersprechen. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Sie Loben für ihre Aufsässigkeit! Nein… Nicht mit mir… Der Rest der Lehrer hat diese Brut, schon seit Jahren betüttelt. Es war verdient, dass sie für einmal Respekt lernten und nicht immer mit allem durchgekommen sind.“

„Respekt!“ Dieses Wort schrie nicht etwa Harry, sondern Ron, der die Wunden der Gryffindor mit eigenen Augen gesehen und behandelt hatte. Es fiel ihm daher wirklich schwer, diese Bestrafung, als Massnahme gegen Respektlosigkeit anzuerkennen.  
„Sie reden von Respekt, dabei waren sie es doch, die niemandem den Respekt zollte, den er verdiente! Oder haben sie Professor McGonagall vergessen, die sie mit einem Fluch getroffen und unschädlich machten, nur weil sie ihnen widersprach und anderer Meinung war?“

Spöttisch besah sich Umbridge den rothaarigen jungen Mann.  
„Na und! Was verstehst du schon von Macht, du Flegel! Die Macht ist es, die dich weiter bringt im Leben. Macht und eine Stellung im Ministerium. Nicht eine grosse Kinderschar, aber kein Geld, um für die einfachsten Bedürfnisse auszukommen.“

„Haben sie deshalb das Ministerium hintergangen, als sie sich entschlossen, die Todessergemeinschaft zu erhalten, auch wenn der Anführer nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt?“  
Hermine hatte mit ruhiger Stimme, diese Anschuldigung eingebracht. 

„Natürlich du dummes Gör. Euch dreien war nie klar, wie viel Macht ihr besessen habt. Was ihr alles hättet erreichen können, wenn ihr euch der richtigen Seite angeschlossen hättet.  
Voldemort hätte euch gross gemacht. Gross und reich. Immenser Reichtum gepaart mit Macht. Aber ihr habt ja beschlossen, ihn zu vernichten. Damit habt ihr euch zwar den Ruhm gesichert, aber ihr habt die Menschen, mit der Überzeugung unseres Meisters, nicht vernichtet.“

„Wir haben dich jetzt gefasst Dolores.“ Der Minister lauschte geschockt, den Erläuterungen seiner Sekretärin.  
„Warum Dolores, warum? Du hast doch gesehen, was für Gräueltaten Voldemort anrichtete. Willst du ernsthaft behaupten, du hättest das gutgeheissen?“  
„Jetzt tu bloss nicht so, als hättest du nichts davon gewusst Cornelius. Das nimmt dir keiner ab. Natürlich habe ich das gutgeheissen. Schliesslich waren mein Mann und mein Bruder, Todesser des inneren Zirkels.  
Wie hätte ich da die Taten meines Mannes verurteilen sollen. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe ihnen die Informationen, zum Ablauf unserer Einsätze, oder die Anwesenheitszeiten der Auroren verraten.“

Und den Blick Harry zugewandt fügte sie noch hinzu: „Wie sonst, wäre Mister Potter so oft in den Genuss dieser Überfälle gekommen, wenn nicht ich, die Daten seiner Termine weitergegeben hätte.“  
Auror Shacklebolt führte die Untersekretärin ab mit den Worten: „ Ich denke, das reicht erstmal für die Anklage. Die Details können wir später noch besprechen.“

„Ich versuche alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um dir zu helfen Dolores, aber ich muss dir sagen, dass ich diese Vorgehensweise nicht gut heissen kann. Dennoch werde ich dich vor Gericht vertreten. Wie du weisst, besitze ich ein Anwaltspatent.“  
Cornelius sah mit beschwörendem Blick zu seiner Untersekretärin, während die Auroren ihre Arbeit machten.

Unter Gekreische und Gezeter, liess sich Umbridge aus dem Büro führen, nur um noch einmal vor Harry stehen zubleiben.  
„Ich verfluche den Tag an dem du geboren wurdest. Du bist eine Schande für die Zauber-Gesellschaft. Aber ich werde an dich denken! Heute, wenn du herausfindest, was passiert ist!“  
Umbridge kreischte wie eine Wahnsinnige, als sie an Harry vorbeiging.

Severus, der genug von der Frau hatte, riss sie von Shacklebolt weg, während er leise, mit spöttischer Stimme zu ihr sprach.  
„Was soll denn passiert sein. Sprich Frau, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich hier und jetzt, dafür Sorge trage, dass du nicht vor ein Zaubergericht gestellt werden musst.“  
Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es an Severus Stimmlage, oder an seiner Ausdrucksweise lag. Auf jeden Fall diskutierte Dolores nicht mit ihm, sondern lachte zu letzten Mal hysterisch auf, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte. 

„Wo ist denn dein Liebling Potter. Hast du Jason heute schon gesehen?“, flüsterte sie ihm höhnisch zu. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht hier herumstehen, sondern die Gegend absuchen. Glaub mir, der Kleine hat nicht mehr viel Zeit…“


	35. Wo ist Jason

Wo ist Jason:

Geschockt blieb Harry stehen, während Dolores Umbridge aus dem Büro des Ministers geführt wurde.  
Was hatte die Frau gerade gesagt?   
Harry drehte sich zu seinem Liebsten um, der fürsorglich einen Arm um seinen Schatz geschlungen hatte.  
„Das muss nichts heissen Harry, mach dich nicht verrückt!“

„Was meint sie damit Sev. Hat sie wirklich Jason gemeint? Mein Jason? Jason McNair…“ Harrys Gedankengänge waren wie erstarrt für einen Moment.  
Severus bemerkte mit Besorgnis, dass Harry unter Schock zu stehen schien. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Es wird alles gut Harry, wir finden ihn.“, versuchte Severus beschwichtigend auf Harry einzuwirken. „Gideon und Henry werden uns helfen und die anderen sicher auch“, versuchte Severus seinen Freund weiter zu beruhigen.  
Natürlich klappte dies nicht. Es wäre ja zu schön, wenn Harry einmal mit wenigen Worten zu besänftigen gewesen wäre. 

Severus sah, wie ein Ruck durch den Körper seines Schatzes ging, als der sich auch schon los riss, aus dem Büro des Ministers stürmte, während er im Laufen seinen Zauberstab zog.  
Das Rufen seines Liebsten, oder die Rufe seiner Leibwächter nicht wahrnehmend oder besser gesagt, nicht hören wollend, rannte Harry zum Ausgang und disapparierte, ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Verdammt, der Junge kann einfach nicht zuhören“, kam der wütende Ausdruck von Gideon, der als erster an der Stelle war, an der Harry appariert war. Dicht gefolgt von Severus und Henry. „Der Junge ist schwerer zu hüten, als ein Sack voll Flöhe.“ 

„Er wird ins Manor appariert sein“, meinte Severus und drehte sich zu Lucius hin! Am besten wird sein, du flohst mit Ron und Hermine in den Grimmauldplatz und wartest auf Anweisungen. Wir schauen im Manor nach, ob Jason und Harry da sind.“  
Severus war schon immer ein guter Taktiker und verteilte, trotz seiner Sorge um Harry, die Aufträge, damit nicht alle, wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durcheinander liefen.

Nach einem letzten Blick in Richtung Lucius, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte, disapparierte er zusammen mit Gideon und Henry ins Potter Waisenhaus.  
Im Manor angekommen, sicherte Henry den Eingang, während Severus, gefolgt von Gideon, ins Haus stürmte.  
Severus rief laut nach Harry, der jedoch nicht in Sichtweite war und auf sein Rufen nicht reagierte.

Charlie, der mit Jessy, im Esszimmer, die Schreie seines Ex-Professors hörte, kam angerannt um zu erfahren, wer oder besser was, die Ruhe störte.  
„Severus, was ist passiert?“ erwartungsvoll sah er in die Augen des Tränkemeisters, der hektisch, in Richtung der Treppen, lief.

„Hast du Harry gesehen Charlie. Er muss hierhergekommen sein, um Jason zu suchen. Wir haben gerade im Ministerium die Untersekretärin des Ministers verhaften lassen, als sie Harry auf den Kopf zusagte, dass Jason McNair entführt wurde.“

Jessy, der den Schluss mitbekommen hatte, zog zischend den Atem ein. „Wir haben Jasons Verschwinden nicht bemerkt. Sind sie sicher, dass er sich nicht auf seinem Zimmer befindet. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Patrick das Verschwinden von Jason gemeldet hätte. Die zwei hängen wie Kletten zusammen.“

Obwohl Severus nicht an Dolores Umbridge Worten zweifelte, antwortete er: „Vielleicht. Aber ich mache mir nicht allzu grosse Hoffnungen.“  
Noch während sie redeten, liefen die vier in Richtung der Jungenzimmer, im zweiten Stock. Schon von weitem sah Severus die offene Tür, die zu Jasons und Patricks Zimmer führte. 

Die Zauberstäbe gezogen, näherten sie sich der Türöffnung und spähten hinein.  
Harry, sass bei Patrick auf dem Bett und hielt den, viel zu leisen, Jungen an seinen Körper gedrückt, während ihm die Tränen herunter liefen.  
Severus näherte sich den beiden und nahm Patricks Arm, um den Puls zu messen, der erschreckend niedrig war. Auch die Atmung des Jungen schien etwas Flach zu sein. 

„Harry bitte, du musst Patrick loslassen, damit ich ihn untersuchen kann. Hörst du mich! Harry!“   
Der Tränkemeister musste Patrick gewaltsam, aus den Armen seines Liebsten loseisen, um ihn zu untersuchen. Harry hielt, auch als Patrick nicht mehr in seinen Armen lag, die Hände in der gleichen Stellung, als er leise zu Flüstern begann.

„Sie haben Jason entführt Sev. Sie haben meinen Jungen geholt. Patrick haben sie niedergeschlagen und Jason haben sie entführt! Ich weiss nicht was ich tun soll. Sie haben Jason… Gott… bitte hilf mir… sie haben Jason… wo ist Jason… Severus…!“ Harry schrie die letzten Worte, während er anfing, haltlos zu schluchzen.

Harry war in einem Schockzustand gefangen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er wurde immer lauter in seiner Hysterie und weitete sie zu einem panikartigen Anfall aus.   
Jessy, trat mit einer Ampulle eines Beruhigungstrankes zu Harry. „Bitte trink das. Es hilft dir.

Harry, der immer noch in seinem Horror gefangen war, nahm ohne nachzudenken, den Trank und lehrte ihn in einem Zug.  
Augenblicklich trat die Wirkung ein. Harry sank noch immer vor sich hin brabbelnd, zu Boden. Jessy, der schnell hinzu getreten war, um Harry vor Verletzungen zu schützen, nahm die leichte Last auf die Arme und meinte, während er raus ging: „Ich bringe Harry in sein Zimmer.“ 

Severus, der mit Patrick beschäftigt war, der noch leicht benommen, in seinen Armen lag, drehte sich zu Jessy und gab mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
Gideon folgte den beiden in Harrys Zimmer und blieb bei dem Bewusstlosen, der sicher noch eine Weile schlafen würde.

Harrys Blässe wollte ihm nicht so recht gefallen. Er begann Harrys Vitalwerte zu messen.  
Auch bei Harry, war der Puls erschrecken schwach fühlbar. Die Blutwerte, die Gideon anhand des Medizaubers, die jeder Auror in der Grundausbildung erlernte, ermittelte, ergaben bedenklich niedrige Werte.  
Harrys angegriffene Gesundheit, war auch im Verabreichen von Tränken, eine nicht ganz einfache Konstellation. 

Entweder wirkten die Tränke zu schwach, wie die Schmerztränke, gegen die Harry schon lange immun war, genau wie die Tränke gegen Fieber, die seit kurzem ihre Wirkung verloren hatten.  
Oder aber sie wirkten übertrieben stark, wie heute der Beruhigungstrank. Das viel zu tiefe Gewicht des jungen Mannes, zusammen mit der Blutarmut, die mit dem Gewicht einherging, liessen den Beruhigungstrank wie ein Ko-Schlag wirken. 

Eigentlich hätte er Harry nur soweit beruhigen sollen, dass eine vernünftige Befragung möglich gewesen wäre. Es war nicht geplant, Harry in eine solch tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit sinken zu lassen.  
Gideon beschloss noch eine kurze Weile zu warten und sollte Professor Snape nicht auftauchen, ein erneuter Diagnosezauber durchzuführen.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und Harry öffnete die Augen. Erst schaute er sich etwas benommen um, aber sobald ihm die neuesten Ereignisse wieder in den Sinn kamen, wollte er sich sofort vom Bett erheben, was jedoch von Gideon erfolgreich verhindert wurde.  
„Langsam Harry. Du bist noch nicht sicher genug auf den Beinen.“ Gideon trat hinzu und half einem niedergeschlagenen Harry aufzustehen.

Ohne seine stützende Hilfe, wäre Harry längst zusammengebrochen. Da Gideon den jungen Mann unterdessen sehr gut kannte, wusste er, dass keine zehn Pferde, Harry von Jasons Suche abhalten konnten. Er fand es besser, dem jungen Mann zu helfen, als später das Nachsehen zu haben.

 

Als Harry zusammen mit Gideon die Bibliothek, auf zittrigen Beinen betrat, verstummten für eine kurze Zeit die Gespräche.  
George, der schnell hinzu getreten war, half Harry, in einen der bequemen Sessel, die für die Besucher der Bibliothek, bereit standen.  
Bleich und immer noch leicht benommen, sass Harry da und lauschte den Worten, die alle durcheinander redend, von sich gaben.   
Soviel Harry verstand, hatte niemand der Anwesenden etwas bemerkt.

„Wir haben ein Problem, die Sicherheit betreffend, wenn eines der Kinder verschwinden kann, ein anderes verletzt im Zimmer liegt, und niemand merkt etwas.“  
Harry hatte diese Aussage, ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme, in den Raum gestellt. Es war ja auch eine Tatsache, dass sie die Sicherheit überdenken mussten.   
Nur dass diese Einsicht etwas spät kam und Jason nichts brachte. Niemand wusste wo er war. Niemand hatte eine Idee, wo er sein könnte. 

Draco und George, waren dabei, die Vergangenheit von Umbridge zu erörtern, was nicht einfach war. Sie kannten die Frau nicht und waren nur für ein Jahr, Schüler bei ihr gewesen.  
George noch nicht einmal das ganze Jahr. War es doch so gewesen, dass er und Fred, die Schule wegen der Hexe abgebrochen und sich an die Eröffnung, des unterdessen erfolgreichen Scherzartikelladens, gemacht hatten. 

Draco war froh, als sein Vater zusammen mit Ron und Hermine im Manor eintrafen. Gideon hatte sie gerufen, als klar war, dass Severus noch eine Weile mit Patrick beschäftigt sein würde.  
Hermine, die den Disput, den George und Draco führten, mitanhörte, fand es an der Zeit, sich einzumischen. Ihre Worte schlugen ein wie eine Bombe.  
„Ich weiss ein paar Namen, an denen wir mit unserer Suche beginnen können.“

Mit diesem Satz hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Anwesenden.  
Harry, der seine Freundin flehend ansah, versuchte ohne losheulen zu müssen, die nächste Frage zu stellen. Leider versagte er schon zu Beginn.  
„Hermine… wo… bitte!“ Er konnte einfach nicht sprechen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, was von allen bemerkt wurde.

Gideon, musterte ihn kritisch. Er hoffte, dass sein Freund durchhalten würde. Aber es sah eher danach aus, als ob dieser bald zusammenbrechen würde.  
Hermine, die sich zu Harry drehte, fing wie aus einem Lehrbuch an, zu zitieren. Bald schon merkte Harry, dass es sein eigener Aufsatz war, den seine Freundin aus dem Gedächtnis zitierte.

Das war vielleicht die Lösung. Die Bonnets lebten an der Grenze zu Wales. Sie besassen einen schmucken Landsitz, der mit Sicherheit, als Versteck dienen konnte. Bei der Entführung, wusste Peter Bonnet ja nicht, dass die Machenschaften seiner Schwester, aufgedeckt werden würden.  
Es lag daher im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Umbridges Bruder, die Verantwortung für die Entführung innehatte.  
Ron, war stolz auf seine hübsche Freundin, die sich an solche Begebenheiten erinnern konnte. Er hatte beim Schreiben und Recherchieren des Aufsatzes auch mitgeholfen, aber wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich an keine Begebenheit mehr erinnern, welche von Hermine, so leicht aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt wurde.

„Auch der Sommersitz der Umbridges in Schottland, wäre eine Möglichkeit. Der wird von der Familie während der Ferienzeit bewohnt. Also sollte zurzeit jemand dort sein“, meinte Hermine abschliessend.  
Harry, der ihr, mit Spannung zugehört hatte, sprang auf, kaum dass sie fertig war mit ihrer Erzählung.  
„Wir müssen los. Ich will Jason nicht länger als nötig, in den Händen dieses Wahnsinnigen lassen!“  
Nach ein paar Schritten, forderte die Anspannung ihren Preis. Der Beruhigungstrank, der sich immer noch im Körper befand, liessen seinen Körper versagen.  
George war gerade noch in der Lage, seinen Freund zu halten und ihn sanft auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen.

Lucius, war an seiner Seite, kaum dass Fred Harry hingelegt hatte.  
Zusammen mit Gideon, liess er einen Diagnosezauber über den geschwächten Körper, gleiten.  
Das Ergebnis war eindeutig. Körperliche und geistige Erschöpfung.  
Harry war ganz einfach am Ende dessen angelangt, was er als Mensch ertragen konnte.   
Seine eigenen Schmerzen hatte er ignorieren können, aber die Angst den kleinen Jason zu verlieren, kaum dass er ihn kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, war einfach zu viel.   
Harry klappte zusammen.

Die anderen waren etwas geschockt. Sie waren der Meinung gewesen, dass Harry wieder so gut wie gesund war.  
Ihn nun so hilflos, in dieser ausweglosen Situation zu sehen, liess sie erkennen, dass Harry Potter, nicht nur der Held der Zauberwelt war, sondern im Moment ein junger Mann, der mit der angespannten Situation nicht umzugehen wusste.

Severus suchte sich genau diesen Moment aus, um mit Patrick die Bibliothek zu betreten.  
Seinen Partner am Boden zu sehen, damit hätte auch er nicht gerechnet. Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass ihn die Situation nicht erstaunte. Wie sehr man sich doch an Dinge gewöhnen konnte, die eigentlich nicht alltäglich sein sollten.

Während er Patrick deutete, sich zu Molly zu setzen, die ihren Schützling liebevoll in den Arm nahm, beugte sich Severus über Harry und kontrollierte die Vitalwerte seines Liebsten ein letztes Mal.  
„Warum ist er in diesem Zustand. Sollte er nicht im Bett liegen? Was macht er hier am Boden!“  
Die letzten Worte richtete er ganz klar an Gideon, dem er dafür die Schuld gab.  
Er nahm seinen Liebsten in die Arme und wollte die Bibliothek verlassen, als er sich entschloss, doch noch durchzudrehen.

„Bei Merlins Bart, steht nicht alle herum. Tut doch etwas, damit wir mit der Suche nach Jason beginnen können. Es muss doch etwas geben, was ihr tun könnt…“  
Nun da Severus sich nicht mehr um Patrick kümmern musste, brach der Kummer auch über ihn herein. Jason war ihm gleich Patrick, ans Herz gewachsen.  
„Der böse Mann hat Jason mitgenommen. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Er hat mir so fest weh getan, dass alles schwarz wurde. Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Bett und Jason war nicht mehr da.“

Patrick hatte die Tragödie mit ein paar Worten beschrieben.  
„Ich konnte Jason nicht helfen. Ich bin Schuld, dass er weg ist. Ich habe darauf bestanden, im Zimmer zu bleiben und zu lernen. Jason wollte fliegen gehen, obwohl Onkel Ron es ihm verboten hatte, da er seine Hausaufgaben nicht fertig hatte.

Nur weil ich mich geweigert habe, mit ihm hinaus zu gehen, waren wir im Zimmer, als der böse Mann kam. Hätte ich doch nur auf Jason gehört. Dann wären wir beide noch hier.“  
Patrick weinte und wurde von Molly getröstet. 

Ron, der sich Patricks Schmerz nicht mehr länger anhören konnte, kniete sich vor den Kleinen hin und sprach liebevolle Worte des Trostes.  
„Du bist doch nicht Schuld Patrick. Im Gegenteil. Du wolltest Jason vor Ärger bewahren.“   
Ron sah eindringlich in das verweinte Gesicht. „Der fremde Mann ist schuld. Aber ich verspreche dir, alles zu versuchen, damit Jason bald wieder bei uns ist.“ Und mit dem Daumen, wischte Ron Patrick die Tränen weg, die ihm selber ungehindert hinunter liefen.


	36. Der Brief

Der Brief:

Als Harry erwachte, lag er in seinem Bett und wurde von den starken Armen seines Liebsten gehalten, der sich fürsorglich um ihn gekümmert zu haben schien.   
Harrys Kleider lagen neben dem Bett, auf einem Stuhl, sorgsam gefaltet. Die Schuhe standen darunter.

Er selber trug nichts. Genauso wenig wie Severus. Haut an Haut lagen sie nebeneinander. Die Berührung wärmte ihn und gab ihm den Körperkontakt, den er so sehr brauchte. Die Weichheit, oder die Wärme die sein Schatz ausstrahlte... Jeder Zentimeter Hautkontakt, war Balsam, für Harrys geschundene Seele.  
Trotz der tragischen Ereignisse, empfand es Harry als tröstlich, dass er seinen Liebsten an seiner Seite hatte, dessen Nähe ihm ein klein wenig seiner Stärke zurückgab.

Er schaute noch einen kurzen Moment in Severus‘ schlafendes Gesicht, dem man die Sorge um seine Lieben ansah.  
Harry beugte sich vorsichtig zu seinem Liebsten hinüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen, bevor er sich leise vom Bett erhob und in seine Kleider schlüpfte.

In der Küche, machte er sich eine Tasse Tee. Der Blick auf die Uhr, zeigte, dass es erst drei Uhr, in der Früh war.   
Dennoch fühlte sich Harry hellwach. Schliesslich hatte er, einen Grossteil des gestrigen Tages, im Tiefschlaf verbracht.

Kaum, sass er vor einer Tasse Kräutertee, als eine Posteule, mit ihrem Schnabel, ans Fenster pickte, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr zu der frühen Stunde, Einlass gewährt wurde.  
Harry nahm ihr, vom ausgestreckten Bein, das zusammengerollte Pergament ab und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks, die er in jedem Raum liegen hatte. Schliesslich wusste man nie, an welchem Fenster eine Eule ihre Nachricht überbringen wollte. 

Er streichelte das weiche Gefieder der Eule, während er leise mit ihr sprach. „Na meine Schöne, du bist aber schon früh auf. Hast du eine wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen und warst du die ganze Nacht unterwegs?“  
Noch während er sprach, hatte er die Pergamentrolle geöffnet und aufgerollt. 

Sein Name stand in Grossbuchstaben auf der Vorderseite, so dass er davon ausgehen konnte, dass die Nachricht für ihn bestimmt war.  
Schon nach den ersten paar Worten wurde er blass. Die Nachricht stammte von Jasons Entführer.

 

An den Mörder des wahren Herrschers‚‘‘Lord Voldemort‘‘!

Da du es gewagt hast, mir meinen teuersten Menschen zu nehmen, habe ich mit dir das Selbe vor.  
Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich jedoch bereit, dir eine Chance einzuräumen.  
In diesem Brief, stehen die Koordinaten, zu denen du apparieren musst, solltest du Jason wiedersehen wollen.

Ich denke du weisst, dass es nur dir alleine gestattet ist, diese Koordinaten zu benutzen. Tauchst du mit deiner Eskorte auf, stirbt der Junge. Schickst du die Auroren des Ministeriums, stirbt der Junge. Also, wenn du Jason lebend wiedersehen willst, dann weisst du, was du zu tun hast.

Ich erwarte dich, sobald du diesen Brief in Händen hältst.

Dein Schicksal

 

Harry las den Brief noch ein paarmal durch, ganz so, als könne er mit seinem Blick allein, den Inhalt verändern, als er einen Entschluss fasste. Seinen nächsten Schritt, würde Severus nicht gefallen.  
Er holte sich Pergament und Feder und schrieb seinem Schatz einen Brief, in dem er sich entschuldigte, wieder einmal einen Alleingang gestartet zu haben.  
Er schrieb von der Forderung, die er nicht hatte ignorieren können. Ausserdem erneuerte er seinen Liebesschwur an seinen Liebsten und schrieb die zärtlichsten Worte, die ein Mann einem anderen schreiben konnte, als Zeichen seiner Liebe und Dankbarkeit.

Zum Schluss verabschiedete er sich mit den Worten, dass er hoffe, alle bald wieder in die Arme schliessen zu können und gesund, mit Jason heimzukehren.

Er unterschrieb den Brief schlicht mit Harry, bevor er ihn zusammenrollte und ihn einer der Eulen übergab, die er hier im Manor unterhielt.  
„Du übergibst diesen Brief am Morgen an Professor Snape“, sprach Harry mit der Eule, als ob sie die Sprache der Menschen verstehen würde.   
„Hast du verstanden? Erst nach sieben Uhr. Nicht früher.

Das zustimmende Schuhuhen zeigte Harry wieder einmal, wie intelligent diese Wesen waren. Auch seine Eule, kam in den Genuss eines Eulenkekses, bevor sie mit ihren breiten Schwingen, zum Fenster hinaus flog und in die Nacht verschwand.

Der Brief des Entführers versteckte er in seiner Kommode, da wo auch seine anderen Habseligkeiten lagerten.  
Er wusste in selben Augenblick, als er die Koordinaten im Kopf abspeicherte und disapparierte, dass Severus ihm diesmal, nicht so einfach verzeihen würde. 

Aber da Harry nicht den Tod, seines kleinen Jungen, zu verantworten haben wollte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.  
Wie üblich, landete Harry auf den Knien. Verzweifelt bemüht, nicht den Mageninhalt von sich zu geben. So gut er es eben in seinem Zustand vermochte, sah sich Harry in dem Raum, in dem er gelandet war, um.

Dunkel, keine Fenster und nicht der klitzekleinste Hinweis, auf Jason. Schnell dämmerte es ihm, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen war, diesem Hinweis, ohne Absicherung, Folge zu leisten. Dass er aber auch immer so impulsiv sein musste.

Es sah so aus, als ob er in einem dunklen Verliess gelandet war, aus dem er keinen Ausweg fand.  
Frustriert liess er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten. Er hoffte, dass bald jemand kommen würde und er wenigstens erfuhr, ob es Jason gutging. 

 

 

Unterdessen, war das Potter Waisenhaus zum Leben erwacht. Severus war, nachdem er den ersten Tobsuchtsanfall hinter sich gebracht hatte, zu den Räumen von George geeilt, um seinen Patensohn zu wecken, den er zu dessen Vater schicken wollte. Lucius war gestern noch in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt, da ihnen der genaue Standort des Sommersitzes, oder der zum Landhaus der Bonnets fehlte, um zu apparieren.

Als er sich, wütend über die frühe Störung seines Sohnes, in seine Kleider schmiss, konnte sich Lucius, eines ironischen Kommentars nicht enthalten.  
„Ich bereue nur manchmal, dass wir uns auf die Seite des grossen Harry Potters, gestellt haben. Ich schwör dir, der Junge zieht den Ärger an, wie die Motten das Licht.“

Narzissa, die ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss gab, versuchte, ihm etwas von seiner Brummigkeit zu nehmen.  
„Du wärst auf der Seite des dunklen Lords, nicht glücklich geworden und wir auch nicht. Es stimmt schon, dass Harry nicht ganz einfach zu leiten ist, aber der arme Junge hat noch niemals friedliche Zeiten erlebt. Wann soll er das denn gelernt haben.“

„Der Junge ist nicht arm, der Junge ist eine wandelnde Katastrophe. Oder wie erklärst du dir seinen neuesten Alleingang. Welcher Narr, geht schon… Ohne irgendjemandem zu sagen wohin, in die Höhle des Löwen… Ich sag dir wer. Nur Harry ist so naiv, um immer alles zu glauben, was er liest oder hört. Wie kann man einem Entführer nur glauben! Ich fass es einfach nicht.“

Lucius hatte sich, genau wie Severus, es kurz zuvor schon, getan hatte, in Rage geredet. Nichts, was Narzissa hervorbrachte, liess ihn sich beruhigen.  
Er war wirklich wütend auf Harry. Wütend und voller Angst, dass es diesmal kein gutes Ende nehmen würde.  
Nach einer schnellen Tasse Kaffee, bei dem er sich die Zunge verbrannte, und einem Kuss, auf die Lippen seiner Frau, war er auch schon ins Manor gefloht, wo er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.

Severus sass blass aber gefasst in der Küche, eingekesselt zwischen Gideon und Henry, die beide verkniffene Gesichter machten.   
Sie waren nicht zu beneiden. Harry zu beschützen, war für beide, zu einer unlösbaren Aufgabe geworden.  
Immer wenn sie dachten, den Jungen einigermassen im Griff zu haben, passierte wieder etwas und alles begann von vorne.  
Die Angst, die Gefahr und die Unsicherheit, ob und wie dies nun wieder ausgehen würde, brachten selbst die erfahrensten Auroren an ihre Grenzen.

Lucius dachte für sich, während er die Küche betrat, dass Harry sie alle schaffen würde.   
„Wissen wir schon etwas Neues?“ Der Neuankömmling sah erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter seiner Freunde.  
Es war Gideon, der antwortete. „Nein, leider noch nicht. Der Brief, den Harry geschrieben hat, zeigt keine Spuren auf, bei denen wir mit unserer Suche beginnen könnten.   
Und das Medaillon, welches Severus Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, gibt uns ebenfalls noch keine Hinweise.“

„Was nicht das Schlechteste ist“, mischte sich Severus ein, der bis anhin, nur stumm vor seiner Tasse Kaffee, gesessen war.  
„Der Nachteil des Zaubers ist ja, dass er erst anschlägt, wenn Harry schwer verletzt, oder in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Und meine Magie hat noch nicht reagiert.“ 

„Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass es Harry gut geht. Das ist doch wenigstens etwas.“  
Diesen Ausspruch wurde von Henry gemacht, der Mühe hatte, gelassen auf seinen Einsatz zu warten. Auch wenn er in seiner Ausbildung, Geduld und Besonnenheit gelernt hatte, reizte es ihn bis in die Fingerspitzen, endlich etwas zu unternehmen.

 

Während die ältere Generation in der Küche darauf wartete, dass sie endlich den genauen Standpunkt der Bonnet Häuser erfuhren, war Draco zurück zu George, in dessen Schlafzimmer geeilt. Der hatte in der Früh, nur ein brummeln für Severus übrig gehabt und lag immer noch schlafend im Bett, ohne ein Anzeichen eines Erwachens.

Draco schlüpfte aus seinen Kleidern und legte sich zu seinem Schatz.   
Schliesslich hatten er und sein Verlobter, seit der Verlobungsnacht nicht mehr zusammen geschlafen und seine Sehnsucht nach dem Traumkörper seines Liebsten war riesig.  
Er fühlte sich erregt. Seine Nippel waren augenblicklich hart und liessen Draco vor Lust aufstöhnen. Ebenso erging es seiner südlicheren Region, die ebenfalls zum Leben erwacht war und nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. All dies wurde einzig vom Körperkontakt verursacht, als Draco sich an George schmiegte.  
George, der die unruhigen Bewegungen seines Freundes bemerkte, öffnete die Augen und blickte in die lustverhangenen Augen seines Geliebten.

Georges Penis reagierte sofort auf Dracos sinnliche Ausstrahlung und nach einem Blick, auf den Unterleib seines Freundes, sah er, dass Draco mehr als bereit zu sein schien.  
Erste Lusttropfen glänzten auf dessen Eichel, als warteten sie nur darauf, dass George sich um dieses, nicht unerhebliche Problem kümmerte.

Erstmals, verwickelte er Draco, in eine hemmungslose Knutscherei, die beide Atemlos und völlig zerzaust zurück liess.  
Georges Lippen wanderten Dracos Körper hinunter, der auf dem Rücken liegend, die Beine etwas gespreizt, die Zärtlichkeiten seines Freundes stöhnend entgegennahm.

Das Stöhnen und das Keuchen, welches der Blonde nur unzureichend unterdrücken konnte, liess auch Georges in seinem Erregten Zustand nicht kalt. Sein Schwanz stand unterdessen wie eine eins vom Körper ab und schrie nach Erlösung.

Da sein Liebster aber noch vorbereitet werden wollte, ignorierte George seinen pulsierenden Penis, um seinen Liebsten einem intensiven Blowjob zu unterziehen, der diesem das Gefühl gab, im Himmel gelandet zu sein.

Zärtlich liess George seine Zunge über die glänzende Eichel fahren, während er mit der rechten Hand Dracos Eier knetete. Er leckte sich von der Spitze, in Richtung Hoden und knabberte dabei zart, mit den Zähnen, an Dracos, zum Bersten gefüllter Härte.

„Fuck George… ich kann nicht… bitte tu etwas, oder ich vergehe… ohohoh…  
Fuck… Ahhahhahh…“ abgehakte Schreie ausstossend und zitternd das Becken nach oben schiebend, drohte Draco von seinen Emotionen übermannt zu werden.  
Merlin, George war mit seiner Zunge und seinem Mund, aber auch zu talentiert.

George liess sich nicht zweimal bitten und fuhr mit einem Finger sacht zu Dracos Rosette.   
Mit einem stablosen Zauber, rief George das Lubricant zu sich, das er nach eigenem Rezept hergestellt hatte. Es war ein Gleitmittel, welches die Emotionen verstärken und die Empfindungen und Reizungen des Körpers, ans Limit treiben sollte.

Die Finger mit dem Lubricant eingeschmiert, die Lippen zärtlich über Dracos erregtes Glied gestülpt, fuhr George langsam mit der Hand zu Dracos Hoden, rieb sie zärtlich aneinander, was mit der Gleitcreme, ein völlig einzigartiges Kribbeln in Draco auslöste.

Als George die Reaktion seines Schatzes spürte, führte er erst einen, bald schon einen zweiten und als sein Freund abging, wie eine wildgewordene Raubkatze, den dritten und letzten Finger in die geweitete Öffnung seines Liebsten, der schrie, stöhnte, keuchte und wimmerte. Seine Nägel gruben sich in Georges Haut. Sein Becken stiess fester zu, in der Hoffnung, mehr von diesen unglaublichen Fingern in sich zu spüren. 

„George bitte!“, forderte Draco bestimmt. Die Ekstase übermannte den blonden Mann, der als einzige Unterwürfigkeit zuliess, dass sein Liebster, ihn über die Laken stossen durfte. Der Rest des Draco Malfoy, war von einer dominanten, herrischen Art, die den Freund so dirigierten, dass es für ihn die grösstmögliche Erfüllung gab.

Als Draco den Druck nicht mehr aushielt, befahl er, dass Georges Erektion noch tiefer, noch schneller und noch härter zustossen sollte, um ihn über die Klippe zu bringen.  
Die Knie weit auseinander, die Fersen in die Matratze gepresst, sah Draco, mit wildem Blick, wie sein Liebhaber, immer wilder, seinen Penis in ihn rammte und ihm so die Erfüllung schenkte, die ein Draco Malfoy von seinem Liebhaber erwartete. 

Stöhnend umfasste er seine eigene Erregung, die nach Erlösung schrie und von ihm, zur Vollendung gewichst wurde.   
Mit kraftvollen auf und ab Bewegungen, brachte er sich selbst an die Grenze dessen, was er aushielt. Mit einem letzten mörderisch lauten Schrei, ergoss sich Draco zwischen ihre Körper, bald gefolgt von George, der sich nach ein paar letzten Stössen, tief in seinem Liebsten ergoss, bevor er kraftlos über Draco zusammenbrach, während sein Penis aus seinem Liebsten heraus glitt. 

Da die Wirkung des Lubricant, noch nachhallte, empfand Draco das Streicheln und Berühren seines Freundes als äusserst prickelnd.   
Seine Haut kribbelte und die vibrierenden Nerven liessen Draco erschauern.   
Hingebungsvoll Küsste er seinen Verlobten, der noch die Nachbeben seines Orgasmus ausklingen liess.

„Du bist wundervoll Draco, weisst das?“ George streichelte seinem Freund zärtlich über die Brust. „Natürlich, was dachtest du denn. Schliesslich bin ich ein Malfoy, wir sind alle wundervoll. Wusstest du das nicht?“, antwortete Draco mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Die Aussage war nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Er wollte nur die Situation entspannen, die immer noch extrem erotisch und sexuell angeregt war. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er für eine zweite Runde, zu starke Schmerzen im Hintern verspürte. 

George, nahm Dracos Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste seinen Schatz zärtlich. „Auch wenn du total eingebildet geklungen hast, muss ich dir in einem Recht geben! Deine Familie ist wirklich einzigartig. Wenn dein Vater, nur halb so gut ist, wie du im Bett, dann ist er eine Granate.“  
„George, ich bitte dich. Ich will mir meine Eltern nicht während des Geschlechtsakts vorstellen. Deren Sex geht mich nichts an. Auch wenn ich Ron oder Harry manchmal damit ärgere, Mom und Dad möchte ich nicht beim Liebemachen erwischen. Es reicht mir schon, dass ich weiss, dass sie immer noch Sex praktizieren.“

George musste lachen, als er das angespannte Gesicht seines Schatzes sah. „Gönn deinen Eltern doch, dass sie sich lieben und noch auf eine aktive Sexualität blicken dürfen.   
Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass meine Eltern noch Sex haben. Ist doch vor allem Mom schnell reizbar, wenn sie nicht regelmässig, von meinem Dad, verwöhnt und zur Erfüllung gebracht wird.“  
Draco schauderte, bei der Vorstellung wir Arthur in Molly stiess… Nein, er musste solche Dinge nicht wissen.

Nachdem sie sich, noch ein wenig Gefummel unter der Dusche gegönnt hatten, fanden sich die zwei Turteltauben in der Küche ein, wo der Kriegsrat immer noch tagte.  
Noch immer wussten sie nicht, wo sich die Häuser der Bonnets befanden. Aber sie warteten auf Hermine, die bei Kingsley im Ministerium anfragte, ob man ihr einen brauchbaren Hinweis über den Standort geben konnte.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah zu der jungen Frau hin, die seine Achtung, schon während des Krieges errungen hatte.  
„Hermine, warum versuchst du die Koordinaten der Bonnets Häuser zu erfahren? Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass das Ministerium sie dir nicht so ohne weiteres aushändigen wird.“  
„Kingsley!“, Hermine sah ihn beschwörend an. „Ich brauche die Standorte nicht einfach so. Jason McNair, wurde aus dem Manor entführt und Harry hat beschlossen, ihn im Alleingang zu retten. Die Folge davon, kannst du dir sicher ausmalen.“  
Hermine sah den Auror erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich denke mal, dass Severus, Gideon und Henry am Durchdrehen sind und deine Hilfe brauchen, um überhaupt einen Suchtrupp auf die Beine zu bekommen.“  
„Sie sind nur nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dich zu fragen. Sie wollen warten, bis Harrys Medaillon anschlägt, damit sie die Entführer dingfest machen können.“

Kingsley sah seine junge Freundin beschwörend an. „Wenn irgendetwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, dann weiss ich, wo ich suchen muss.“  
Hermine sah mit offenem Blick zu Kingsley. „Von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Keine Sorge. Ich bin nur froh, dass du mir einen Anhaltspunkt geben kannst. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hege ich die Vermutung, dass es zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Harrys Amulett anschlägt, zu spät sein wird.“

„Ich weiss Hermine. Das ist auch der einzige Grund, weshalb ich über meine Prinzipien hinwegsehe und euch die Koordinaten zu beiden Häusern gebe. Allerdings, müsst ihr wissen, dass Umbridge sie schon vor ein paar Wochen hat sichern lassen. Es liegt also im Bereich des Möglichen, dass ihr mit Widerstand zu rechnen habt. Bereitet euch daher besser auf einen Kampf vor, sobald ihr da seid.“

„Ich weiss nicht, was wir ohne deine Hilfe tun würden. Ich danke dir. Auch im Namen von Harry und Jason. Die zwei können alle Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen können.“  
„Gern geschehen. Ich wäre froh, euch begleiten zu können, aber ich muss hier die Stellung halten.  
Sollte ich von dir aber nicht innert des nächsten Tages, eine Entwarnung bekommen, bin ich wenigstens in der Lage einen Suchtrupp nach euch auszuschicken.“

„Das tönt wundervoll Kingsley. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie froh ich im Moment bin, dass du zu unseren Freunden gehörst. Die ganze Aktion ist mir so oder so nicht geheuer. Aber nun da ich weiss, dass du reagierst, sollten wir scheitern, bin ich beruhigt.“

Mit diesen Worten trat Hermine zu Kingsley heran, um ihn dankbar, zum Abschied zu umarmen und ihn auf die Wange zu Küssen. Kingsley, der solche Gesten der Zuneigung, nicht gewohnt war, tätschelte Hermine etwas unbeholfen den Rücken.  
Hermine, die die Unsicherheit ihres Freundes spürte, lächelte ihn an, bevor sie ihre Hand über das Papier mit den Koordinaten der Bonnethäuser schloss, die Kingsley ihr hinhielt und disapparierte.  
Kaum im Manor aufgetaucht, lief sie eilig in die Küche, aus der sie die Erwachsenen diskutieren hörte.  
Sie trat ein, sah triumphierend in die Runde und meinte: „Ich hab die Koordinaten. Ich weiss wo die Häuser liegen…“


	37. Eine Rettung wirft Fragen auf

Eine Rettung wirft Fragen auf:

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er auf dem kalten Boden sass, frierend und mit schmerzenden Gliedern, bis sich die Tür des Verliess öffnete und er das erste Mal, Jasons Entführer gegenüberstand.  
Peter Bonnet betrat das Verliess und lächelte Harry von oben herab an.

„Mister Potter! Es freut mich sehr, Sie in meinem schönen Heim begrüssen zu dürfen. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mir Ihren Zauberstab zu übergeben, dann könnte ich Sie von hier weg bringen und Ihnen etwas mehr, von der berühmten Gastfreundschaft der Bonnets, zuteilwerden lassen.“

Bonnet sah mit ausgestreckter Hand zu Harry und wartete darauf, den Zauberstab übergeben zu bekommen.  
Harry fand, dass es an der Zeit war, in die Offensive zu gehen, sollte er irgendwie doch noch versuchen, die Oberhand behalten zu können.  
Mit gezogenem Zauberstab, zielte er auf Peter Bonnet, während er mit seiner härtesten Stimme fragte: „Wo ist Jason, Peter! Sagen Sie mir auf der Stelle wo Jason ist, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Ihr Heim in Schutt und Asche lege!“

„Aber, aber, Mister Potter! Wo bleiben denn Ihre so hochgelobten Manieren? Denken Sie wirklich, ich hätte keine Vorsichtsmassnahmen getroffen? So naiv können nicht mal Sie agieren. Natürlich liegt über diesem Raum ein Schutzschild, der es Ihnen verunmöglicht, Ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen...“

Harry, der noch während er Bonnet zuhörte, begonnen hatte, kleine Zauber auszuprobieren, musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass der Mann vor ihm, nicht gelogen hatte. Nichts passierte. Egal welcher Zauber gesprochen wurde, oder wie stark er sich auf den Schutzschild konzentrierte, er konnte weder einen Zauber wirksam anwenden, noch den Schutzschild deaktivieren. 

Frustriert liess er seine Stabhand sinken und sah wütend, aber resigniert, zu Peter Bonnet hinüber, der lächelnd darauf wartete, dass Harry seine Ausweglosigkeit akzeptierte und aufgab.  
„Gut, Mister Potter, Sie sind vernünftig. Das ist schon mehr, als ich erhoffen durfte.“ Er grinste dreckig, während er auf Harrys Zauberstab deutete und meinte: „Werfen Sie ihn zu Boden und kicken Sie ihn mit dem Fuss, in meine Richtung.“

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf die Befehle seines Gegenübers einzugehen, wenn er eine Chance auf ein Wiedersehen mit Jason haben wollte.   
Nachdem alles zu Bonnets Zufriedenheit erledigt war, wurde Harry in einen Raum geführt, der vom Kerker etwa fünf Minuten entfernt lag. 

Da Harry die Augen verbunden worden waren, konnte er nicht genau einschätzen, wo er sich befand, aber der Stuhl auf den er gewaltsam hinuntergedrückt wurde, liess Harry vermuten, dass er sich im Esszimmer befand.   
Doch Harry musste nicht mehr Raten, da Bonnet anderes mit ihm im Sinn hatte, als ihn im Dunkeln zu lassen.

„Sie dürfen die Augenbinde nun abnehmen Mister Potter.“   
Und als Harry schnell der Aufforderung nachkommen wollte… zu schnell für Bonnet… „Na, na, Mister Potter! Langsam bitte. Keine abrupten Bewegungen. Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass mir die Zauberstabhand ausrutscht und ich den Cruciatus, jetzt schon anwenden muss.“

Langsamer als geplant, nahm Harry die Augenbinde ab und musste seine Augen, für einen Moment, zusammenkneifen. Zu gleissend war das Tageslicht, welches er nach der Dunkelheit im Verliess als unangenehm empfand.  
Peter Bonnet liess sich davon nicht stören. Langsam umrundete er den Stuhl auf dem Harry sass und gab diesem den Befehl, die Arme hinter die Rückenlehne zu legen und sie überkreuzt aufeinander liegen zu lassen.   
Harry dem keine Möglichkeit einfiel, sich dem Befehl zu widersetzen, kam dem widerstrebend nach und spürte fast sofort, wie ein Seil, sich fest um seine Handgelenke schlang und ihn fesselte.  
Zufrieden besah sich Bonnet sein Werk, als er in das wütende, arrogante Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, der natürlich mit der Situation unzufrieden war.

„So Mister Potter, und jetzt werden sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten. Wenn ich wütend über die Antwort bin, werden sie es büssen. Wenn sie Lügen erzählen, werden sie ebenfalls meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Wenn sie sich weigern zu antworten, wird Jason sterben.“

Hämisch sah Bonnet zu seinem Gefangenen. „Haben sie die Regeln verstanden?“  
„Zeigen sie mir erst Jason. Ich möchte wissen, ob es ihm gut geht!“  
Ohne Vorwarnung holte Bonnet aus und schlug Harry mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.   
Harry, der den Schlag nicht kommen sah, schlug mit seinem Kopf an die Rücklehne und spürte, wie ihm das Blut, aus der Nase schoss, in den Mund lief, wo es einen metallisch schmeckenden, ekligen Geschmack hinterliess.

„Sie sind nicht in der Lage, Forderungen zu stellen Potter. Ich allein entscheide, wann und wie sie Jason sehen. Für den Moment, muss ihnen mein Wort reichen, dass Jason in guten Händen ist.  
Ich wiederhole nochmals. Haben sie die Regeln verstanden.“  
Harry sagte kein Wort, nickte aber, dass er verstanden hatte.  
„Ich will ein klares, Ja Mister Bonnet oder Nein Mister Bonnet, aus ihrem Mund hören Potter.“  
Mit Todesverachtung sah Harry zu seinem Peiniger. Er wusste schon längst, wie dieser Tag enden würde. Zu viele Male, war er seinem Onkel so hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Es war erschreckend, wie sehr sich die Situationen ähnelten.

„Ja Mister Bonnet, ich habe verstanden.“  
„Gut so. Es bekommt ihnen nicht, wenn sie sich weiter sträuben.“ Bonnets Stimme klang fast schon zu aufgesetzt. Zu freundlich, wie die von Umbridge, als sie die Schulstunden im fünften Jahr leitete. Harry fand es erstaunlich, wie sehr sich die beiden Personen, vom Charakter her ähnelten, wenn man bedachte, dass sie Männlein und Weiblein waren. 

„Ich möchte sie bitten, mir zu erklären, weshalb sie meinen Meister feige und hinterrücks ermordeten, ohne dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden zu sein.“, eröffnete Bonnet das Gespräch.  
Harry sah verdutzt in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, welcher verklärt dreinblickte. Mit schrecken erkannte Harry, dass Bonnet geistig nicht auf der Höhe war. Er sah in das Gesicht eines Wahnsinnigen. 

„Ich verstehe sie nicht Bonnet. Was meinen sie mit feige und hinterrücks. Ich stand Voldemort in einem fairen Duell gegenüber, das ich gottlob für mich entscheiden konnte.“  
Wütend sah Bonnet zu Harry und schlug mit der Hand auf einen Tisch. Das Geräusch liess Harry zusammenzucken. „Das ist eine Lüge… du lügst Potter und ich habe dir gesagt, was die Strafe für Lügen ist… Crucio…!“

Dies waren die letzten Worte, die Harry für eine lange Zeit war nahm. Die Foltermethoden dieses Mannes, waren denen von Voldemort oder Onkel Vernon nicht unähnlich. Jedenfalls liessen sie Harry abtauchen in eine Welt voller Schmerzen und Leiden. 

Wieder und wieder, liess Bonnet den Crucio auf Harrys Körper niederprasseln. Dieser schrie und schrie, aber die Schmerzen liessen nicht nach. Bonnet war ein Meister seines Fachs. Endlich tauchte Harry ein, in die schützende Ohnmacht, die ihm für kurze Zeit, Vergessen bescherte.

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter. Bonnet liess ihn sich immer wieder erholen, damit er die nächste Ladung an Flüchen und der Schlägen, die in immer brutaler werdenden, kürzeren Abständen auf ihn niederprasselten, ertragen konnte.

Niemals liess Bonnet zu, dass er zu lange unter dem Cruciatus lag. Er wusste immer, wann es genug war. Dennoch war es mehr, als Harry ertragen konnte. Er fühlte, wie sein Geist, die Schmerzen nicht mehr in Einklang mit seinem Körper bringen konnte und er sich begann, von ihm abzulösen. Mit anderen Worten: Harry fühlte, wie der Wahnsinn, sich seines Geistes bemächtigte. 

Im Wissen, nicht mehr lange zu haben, schrie er aus Leibeskräften und versuchte sich zu wehren. Aber nichts was er tat, erzielte eine Wirkung. Er gab auf. Langsam wich der wache Ausdruck seines Gesichts der Taubheit, die alles Lebendige zerstörte. Stumpfe Augen blickten aus einem reglosen Gesicht, dessen Besitzer nicht mehr auf den Cruciatus oder auf die Schläge reagierte. Er war nur noch eine willenlose Hülle, die gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sass, ohne die Möglichkeit, einer Rettung.  
Die Misshandlung durch den Cruciatus nahm Dimensionen an, die nicht einmal ein Voldemort angewendet hatte.

Dies war der Zeitpunkt, als Severus`s Medaillon anschlug.  
Es war ein recht ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, für diese Ablenkung, war der Tränkemeister doch gerade mitten im Apparieren. 

Nachdem Hermine, mit den Koordinaten der Häuser, ins Manor zurückgekehrt war, bildeten sie zwei Gruppen.   
Hermine zusammen mit Ron, Henry, Arthur, Charlie und Jessy, die Gruppe, die zum Sommersitz der Bonnets apparierte.  
Und Severus, Gideon, Lucius, Draco und George, bildete die Gruppe, die den Hauptwohnsitz der Bonnets kontrollierte.

Und gerade auf dem Weg dahin befindend, wurde Severus vom Glühen des Amuletts abgelenkt, welches seine Brust erwärmte.  
Ungeschickt landete er am angestammten Zielort, von Gideon gestützt, der die Schwäche des Tränkemeisters bemerkte und zu Hilfe geeilt war.

„Was zum Teufel ist los Severus. Du stellst dich doch sonst nicht so ungeschickt an, beim Apparieren.“  
Severus, den die Wärme und das Pulsieren des Amuletts aus der Ruhe brachte, wusste er doch was dies bedeutete, hievte sich mühsam auf die Beine, um den anderen die schlechte Mitteilung zu machen.

„Schnell, das Medaillon schlägt an. Harry ist in Gefahr. Wir können ihn nun lokalisieren und hoffen, noch nicht zu spät zu sein.“  
Gerade, als sich alle um den Tränkemeister versammelt hatten, damit sie ihn berühren konnten, wagte Gideon einen Hinweis.

„Ist es nicht riskant, wenn wir alle aufs Geratewohl, zu Harry apparieren? Wir wissen nicht wo, geschweige denn was, uns erwartet. Was, wenn es eine Falle ist, in die wir treten und die Rettung so vereitelt wird?“

„Wir haben keine Wahl Gideon. Harry stirbt. Und er stirbt jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Wir haben nicht die Zeit, einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Also schwing deinen Arsch hierher, wenn du nicht zurückgelassen werden willst. Der Rest von uns, eilt Harry jetzt zu Hilfe.“

Gideon sah ein, dass sein Einwand berechtigt, aber aus Zeitmangel nicht berücksichtigt werden konnte. Er betete, dass sie rechtzeitig bei dem Sturkopf ankommen würden, um ihn zu retten.  
Severus konzentrierte sich, kaum dass alle ihn auf die eine oder andere Art berührten, auf das Amulett, das ihn zu Harry teleportieren würde.

Kaum war sein Fokus auf Harry fixiert, spürte er ein Ziehen und sie wurden ins Innere des Hauses gezogen. Als er sicheren Boden unter den Füssen spürte, vernahm er einen markerschütternden Schrei, der von seinem Liebsten zu stammen schien.   
Severus eilte, ohne auf die Gefahren zu achten, in Richtung der Schreie. Er wollte so schnell als möglich zu seinem Schatz.

Gideon, der die meiste Erfahrung mit Rettungseinsätzen hatte, verteilte schnell die Aufgaben, nämlich das Lucius den Rückzug sichern, während Draco und George im Obergeschoss, nach Jason suchen sollten, damit er dem Tränkemeister Deckung geben konnte.

Kaum die Befehle erteilt, die ohne Widerspruch entgegengenommen wurden, eilte er Severus hinterher, der schon ein ganzes Stück Vorsprung hatte.  
Er sah, wie der Tränkemeister auf eine Tür zu lief, die er öffnete und mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck stehenblieb.

Dann war Gideon auch schon an seiner Seite und spähte vorsichtig in den Raum, in dem es merklich Still geworden war. Den Zauberstab gezückt, sah er in dem Raum einen Mann, der mit dem Peter Bonnet, den er in Erinnerung hatte, nicht mehr viel gemein hatte. Der Wahnsinn hatte sein Antlitz entstellt, das mit wildem Gesichtsausdruck lachend, auf einen viel zu stillen Harry sah, der gefesselt in einem Stuhl hing, ohne ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. 

Still und apathisch sass er da. Gideon blutete das Herz, als er daran dachte, dass es zu spät sein konnte.  
Schnell warf er über Bonnet einen Fesselzauber, der sich so auf seinen Gefangenen konzentriert hatte, dass er die Eindringlinge nicht bemerkte und sich so, von diesem einfachen Fesselzauber überwältigen liess. Nicht zum ersten Mal, wie er befremdlich bemerkte, als es schon zu spät war. An Händen und Füssen gefesselt lag er da, mit dem Gesicht nach unten zeigend, auf dem Boden. 

Severus, der aus seiner Starre erwacht war, eilte auf seinen viel zu stillen Schatz zu, löste mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes die Fesseln, die die Handgelenke seines Liebsten gefesselt hielten und kaum dass er Harry befreit hatte, seine leichte Last, zu Boden legte.

Mit Gideons Hilfe liessen sie Heilzauber um Heilzauber in den Bewusstlosen fliessen, ohne eine Reaktion zu erzielen. Sie sahen, wie sich die äusseren Wunden schlossen, aber von Harry kam kein Zeichen, dass er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen würde.

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden Severus! Meinst du, er kann transportiert werden?“  
Severus nahm seinen Liebsten auf die Arme, drehte sich beim Hinausgehen zu Gideon um und meinte mit tränenunterdrückter Stimme: „Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen, also denke ich die Antwort ist ja. Wir können mit Harry disapparieren.“

Unterdessen waren George als auch Draco von ihrer Suche nach Jason zurückgekehrt, ohne Erfolg.   
„Jason ist nicht im Manor. Wir haben alle Räume abgesucht und zum Schluss noch einen Ortungszauber durchgeführt. Er ist nicht hier. Bonnet hat nur Harry in die Falle locken wollen. Jason ist nicht in diesem Haus“, war Georges unaufgeforderte Aussage, als die zwei, die Treppen hinunter kamen.

Lucius, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab beim Eingang stand, rief ihnen zu: „Nun kommt endlich. Ich höre Stimmen. Sie werden gleich hier sein. Wenn ihr einen Kampf vermeiden wollt, dann sollten wir schleunigst von hier verschwinden!“

Gideon wandte sich Severus zu. Du bringst Harry in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, während ich mit Lucius, Peter Bonnet, ins Ministeriumsgefängnis transportiere. Wir treffen uns so bald als möglich in Hogwarts. Einverstanden?“  
Severus nickte und war einen Augenblick später, zusammen mit Harry verschwunden.   
George und Draco, die zusammen in den Grimmauldplatz apparieren würden, um Narzissa die Nachricht von Harrys auffinden zu berichten, hielten sich an den Händen, als sie verschwanden.

Die Sorge um Harrys Gesundheit und die Niederlage, Jason nicht gefunden zu haben, liess keine Freude, über den Teilsieg, aufkommen. Sie hatten zwar Peter Bonnet wieder in Gewahrsam, wussten aber nicht, zu welchem Preis.


	38. Jason der Held

Jason der Held:

Henry, der zusammen mit seinem Team, bei den Stallungen des Sommersitzes der Familie Bonnet, aufgetaucht war, versuchte alles, um die Leitung des Einsatzes zu koordinieren. 

Was sich als nicht ganz einfach herausstellte, da Ron ein Hitzkopf und Hermine eine Schlaumeierin war. Beide wollten so schnell als möglich ins Haus, während Henry eine Beobachtung von ausserhalb als unumgänglich ansah, damit sie, die Anzahl der Personen, die sich im Haus aufhielten, ermitteln konnten.  
Seine Devise war, soviel als möglich vom Feind zu erfahren, um eine brauchbare Taktik auszuarbeiten.

Dass sich Ron damit schwer tat, war klar. War er doch seit Jahren dafür bekannt, oder besser gesagt berüchtigt, als jemand, der mit brachialer Gewalt, Türen aus den Angeln hob, und ganze Häuser auseinander nahm, sollte es nötig sein, um seine Freunde zu schützen. 

Und Hermine, die sonst immer so besonnen und umsichtig agierte, konnte für einmal nicht klar denken. Sie sehnte sich danach zu sehen, wie Harry ein normales, glückliches Leben führen konnte und war bereit, bis zum Äussersten zu gehen, wenn es half, dies zu erreichen.

Gottlob war Henrys Ausbildung zum Auror, auch bei derartigen Schwierigkeiten ein Vorteil, da er es gewohnt war, mit Problemfällen umzugehen. Er fackelte nicht lange, sondern erteilte den beiden ganz einfach den Befehl, hinten, bei den Stallungen zu schauen, ob und wenn ja, wie viele Personen sich da aufhielten.

Für Charlie und Jessy war die Warterei, nichts neues, waren sie im Umgang mit den Drachen, einiges an Geduld gewohnt. Drachen waren nie einfach in ihrer Handhabung und es brauchte viel Geduld, um an diese scheuen Geschöpfe heranzukommen. 

Genau so sahen sie es bei diesem Einsatz. Nur mit Geduld würde ihnen der Erfolg beschieden sein.   
Charlie konnte seinen kleinen Bruder nicht verstehen. Wieso Ron immer so impulsiv an die Sachen herangehen musste, würde ihm immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

Bevor Ron sich über den Befehl, den Henry ihnen gab, mokieren konnte, wurde ihm von Charlie eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und mit eindringlicher Stimme, die Notwendigkeit erläutert, warum es so wichtig war, dass Befehle befolgt wurden. Ohne zu diskutieren und ohne jeden Befehl zuerst erklärt zu bekommen. Einer, gab die Befehle und der Rest parierte. Nur so waren sie schnell genug, um mit jeder Situation klar zu kommen.

Murrend, aber sich in ihr Schicksal schickend, kehrten sie bald darauf mit dem Ergebnis zurück. Die Stallungen waren leer. Bald darauf schlichen sich die fünf zum Anwesen, in der Hoffnung, eine offene Tür, oder ein geöffnetes Fenster zu finden, die ein Hineinkommen vereinfachen würde. Sie wollten keine Magie anwenden, falls ein Zauber über dem Haus lag, der den Hausherrn über ihre Ankunft informierte.

Das Glück schien auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Auf der Rückseite des Hauses, neben dem Küchentrakt, befand sich eine Tür, die nur angelehnt war und auf sie zu warten schien.   
Henry öffnete sie ein kleines Stück, damit er sich im Innern des Hauses umschauen konnte, bevor er den anderen deutete voranzugehen. Er selbst sicherte die Gruppe nach hinten ab und verliess sich auf Charlie, der Vorne die Stellung hielt.

Mit dieser Methode schafften sie es tatsächlich, sich in den zweiten Stock vorzuarbeiten, wo sie vor einer Vielzahl von geschlossenen Türen standen, die allesamt kontrolliert werden wollten.  
Zimmer für Zimmer arbeiteten sie sich vor, bis sie vor einer grösseren Flügeltür stehenblieben, hinter der sie laute Stimmen zu hören vermochten.

Sie hörten zwei Jungs laut streiten und dem Wortlaut nach, nicht zu knapp.  
„Dein Vater ist ein Arschloch, wenn er glaubt, dass er Harry besiegen kann. Das hat schon Voldemort versucht, der wie du weisst, nun im Boden vermodert.“

„Master Jason! Sie sollten nicht so abfällig über den dunklen Lord sprechen! Dorothea ist sonst gezwungen, Master Bonnet zu berichten, dass sie ein böser Junge waren.

Henry hielt den Atem an, als er Jason klar und deutlich antworten hörte: „Ich habe keine Angst vor Peter. Er ist ein Feigling, wenn er mich, entführen musste, damit er an Harry heran kommt. Aber ich sag dir was Doro. Harry wird mich finden und dann werdet ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben.“

„Du bist selber ein arrogantes Arschloch, wenn du glaubst, dass mein Vater so schnell nachgeben wird. Er und meine Tante sind schon, seit ich mich erinnern kann dabei, Harry zu schaden. Sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie es geschafft haben, ihn zu zerstören!“

Der Triumph, der aus der Stimme des fremden Jungen erklang, war sehr gut heraushören.   
„Das muss Richard sein! Der Kleine, der Harry überrascht und ihm das Messer in die Seite gestossen hat“, wisperte Henry dem Rest zu. „Richard Bonnet.“

„Ich denke auch. Ich kann Jason hören, aber von Harry, sehe oder höre ich, keine Spur.“ Charlie sah eindringlich zu Henry. „Ich schlage vor, dass Hermine und Ron den Rest des Hauses kontrollieren, während wir Jason befreien.“

Henry nickte zustimmend, während er schon dabei war, vorsichtig die Tür zu öffnen, damit sie beim Eintreten keine wertvolle Zeit verlieren würden und den Überraschungseffekt, auf ihrer Seite hatten.  
Auf ein Zeichen von Henry, stiess Jessy mit dem Fuss fest gegen die Tür, die mit Wucht nach innen an die Wand knallte. Schnell traten sie ein, die geschockten Blicke der Kinder und der Hauselfe ignorierend, die im Zimmer war und schnell überwältigt wurde. 

Schnell war die Elfe gefesselt, wobei Henry darauf achtete, ihr keine allzu grossen Schmerzen zuzufügen. War sie doch gezwungen, die Befehle ihrer Herrschaft auszuführen. Ihre Aktionen spiegelte in den seltensten Fällen, ihre persönliche Meinung dar.

Charlie, der sich um den kleinen Richard Bonnet kümmerte, der allerdings nicht so schnell aufgeben wollte und schreiend auf einem Stuhl sass. Er wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen gegen seinen Widersacher.  
„Hör auf zu beissen, du undankbarer kleiner Bengel, oder ich schwöre dir, ich werde dir Fesseln anlegen“, liess sich ein entnervter Charlie vernehmen, als er zum wiederholten Male von Richard gebissen wurde. Leider hörte Richard nicht auf die Worte seines Gegenübers, so dass sich dieser gezwungen sah, seine Drohung wahr zu machen und dem Kleinen Fesseln anzulegen.

Jessy war unterdessen bei Jason in die Knie gegangen und machte sich daran, den Kleinen nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen.  
„Na du Abenteurer! Bist du froh uns zu sehen?“ Jessy sah lächelnd in das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen, dem die Erleichterung deutlich anzumerken war.

„Wo sind Harry oder Severus. Warum sind sie nicht da um mich zu retten. Ich habe so lange gewartet, dass sie kommen und mich holen würden. Richards Dad hat Patrick weh getan. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, weil er mich gefesselt hatte…!“

„Ganz ruhig Jason. Es kommt alles in Ordnung. Patrick geht es gut. Wir haben uns um ihn gekümmert. Und du musst jetzt nur noch eine kleine Weile tapfer sein, dann geht es ab nach Hause.“  
„Aber wo ist Harry?“ Jason weinte nun doch. Er hatte versucht stark zu sein, aber alles was er wollte war unbedingt bei Harry oder bei Severus zu sein.  
„Wir wissen nicht wo Harry steckt Jason. Er hat sich genau wie wir, auf die Suche nach dir gemacht. Bis jetzt haben wir noch nichts von ihm gehört. Aber viel wichtiger ist es, dich erstmal hier raus zu bringen. Alles andere wird sich finden. Ich sehe keine Verletzungen an dir. Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen, irgendetwas, was wir uns anschauen müssen?“

„Nein Onkel Jessy. Doro hat gut zu mir geschaut. Sie hat versucht, meine Wunden, sofort zu heilen, damit ich keine Schmerzen hab. Und sie hat mir immer Essen gebracht, auch wenn sie es nicht durfte.“

Traurig sah er zu der Hauselfe hin, die jämmerlich schluchzend auf dem Stuhl sass und sich nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.  
„Können wir sie nicht mitnehmen Jessy? Ich bin sicher, sie würde eine grosse Hilfe sein auf Potter Manor. Sie hat ein grosses Herz für Kinder.“

„Das geht nicht Jason. Sie ist an das Haus der Bonnet gebunden. Sie kann nicht einfach gehen. Sie hat eine magische Verbindung zu den Mitgliedern der Familie Bonnet. Sie muss ihnen gehorchen.“  
„Das ist nicht ganz richtig Master Jessy. Ich bin an Master Richard gebunden. Ich wurde ihm bei der Geburt geschenkt. Ich bin Master Richards einzige Vertraute, seit seine Tante ihn fallengelassen hat und sein Vater, ihn nur noch während der Bestrafungen oder bei Einsätzen beachtet.“

„Dann ist das die Lösung“, meinte Jason altklug. „Harry würde Richard helfen wollen und Doro macht alles was Richard sagt und geht überall hin, wo er auch hingeht. Also nehmen wir Richard ins Manor und Doro kommt mit. Problem gelöst.“

„Und wenn ich nicht mitkommen will du arroganter doofer…“, Richard, dem die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, versuchte mit seinen derben Worten, diese Angst zu überdecken, was ihm aber nur unzureichend gelang.

„Erzähl keinen Scheiss. Du kommst mit und damit Basta. Ich habe gesehen, wie brutal, dein Vater dich geschlagen hat. Das kannst du nicht wollen. Ausserdem ist es im Manor wunderschön und du und Doro werdet in Sicherheit sein. Oder willst du zu deiner Tante kommen, dieser bösen alten Vettel?“

„Jason!“, unterbrach Charlie, den Redeschwall seines Schützlings entsetzt. „Achte zumindest etwas auf deine Wortwahl.“   
„Entschuldige Onkel Charlie, aber ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Also was ist jetzt. Nehmen wir Richard und Doro mit?“

Henry musste ab der Vehemenz, mit der Jason für die beiden kämpfte, schmunzeln. So brutal die Worte gewesen waren, die sie sich gelegentlich an den Kopf warfen, war doch klar, dass sich die beiden verstanden und sich mochten. 

Richard, selbst noch ein kleiner Junge, der sich dem Einfluss seines Vaters, bis zum heutigen Tag nicht hatte entziehen können, war für seine Taten nicht verantwortlich zu machen. Die Hirnwäsche, die Peter seinem Sohn angedeihen liess, war grösstenteils erfolgreich gewesen. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnten, waren aber zuversichtlich, es zu schaffen.  
Richard sollte mit Liebe und Zutrauen gezeigt werden, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man ohne Angst, vor Schlägen oder Wutanfällen, aufwachsen durfte.

Dorothea oder Doro, wie sie von beiden Jungs genannt wurde, sah mit einem scheuen Lächeln zu Richard, für den sie schon seit dessen Geburt, die Verantwortung trug. „Sagen sie ja Master Richard. Die Menschen hier, sind gute Menschen und so leid es mir um ihren Vater tut, er ist im Unrecht. Der dunkle Lord war ein böser, kaltherziger Mann, der uns immer unterdrückt und schlecht behandelt hat.“

Eindringlich sah Doro ihren Kleinen an, der immer noch mit sich und der Welt haderte. Sein Vater war doch sein Vater. Wie konnte der so falsch liegen. Er hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, wie brutal Harry den Lord hinterrücks ermordet hatte und sich dafür auch noch feiern liess. Und Richard hatte seinem Vater geglaubt. Geglaubt, dass es seine Pflicht wäre, den grossen Harry Potter zu ermorden und die Welt von diesem Ungeheuer zu befreien. Und jetzt sollte all dies falsch sein und sein Vater das Monster?

Richard sah zu der Hauselfe, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte. „Wagen Sie es Master Richard. Diese Menschen können Ihnen helfen, und ich verspreche Ihnen, für Sie da zu sein.“  
„Ich sag dir Doro, wenn du mich heute angeschwindelt hast, dann werde ich dir Kleider schenken, damit du mich nie mehr verraten kannst.“  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Doro zu ihrem Jungen, der sie mit einem ängstlichen, aber vertrauensvollen Lächeln musterte. „Ich werde immer an Ihrer Seite sein Master Richard. Immer.“

„Gut, dann bin ich bereit mitzukommen“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln, während ihm die Tränen hinunter liefen.   
„Aber könnt ihr mir vielleicht zuerst diese doofen Dinger hier abnehmen, die schneiden nämlich in mein Handgelenk. Das tut saumässig weh.“  
Lachend wuselte Charlie dem Kleinen durch die Haare, bevor er schnell die Fesseln löste, die er dem Jungen angelegt hatte.

Unterdessen waren auch Ron und Hermine, von ihrer Erkundungstour zurück und hatten nicht mehr zu berichten, als das die Koch und die Putzelfen, die im Haus umherschwirrten, zu verängstigt vom Anblick der Fremden waren, als dass sie es gewagt hätten, sich zum Kampf zu stellen.

„Von Harry fanden wir keine Spur und auch Peter Bonnet, scheint nicht hier zu sein.“  
Richard, der Hermines Worte hörte, meldete sich erneut zu Wort.  
„Mein Vater ist schon lange weg. Er war nur zu Beginn hier, als er Jason gebracht hat, damit er uns anleiten konnte, wie wir Jason bestrafen mussten, wenn er nicht machen würde, was wir sagten.“  
Und Harry war nie hier. Ich weiss nicht, wo er ist, aber wir haben unseren Wohnsitz etwas entfernt von hier. Ich kann nicht genau sagen wo, da ich immer zusammen mit Dad appariert bin.“

„Aber wir wissen es Richard“, mischte sich Ron ein. Das andere Team ist schon zu eurem Zuhause unterwegs. Wenn Harry dort ist, werden die ihn finden.“  
„Ich weiss nicht, was mein Vater tut, wenn er Harry zuerst in die Finger kriegt. Er hat mir immer die Geschichten erzählt, wie er Harry Foltern würde, bis er eines qualvollen Todes sterben sollte, so wie es der Mörder verdient hat.“

„Harry ist der liebste Mensch den es gibt Richard. Er darf nicht sterben!“ Jason sah wieder voller Angst zu Henry, der ja eigentlich für Harrys Sicherheit sorgen sollte. „Was machst du eigentlich hier Henry. Bist du nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass Harry nichts passiert? Warum bist du nicht bei ihm?“

Es war Jessy, der diese Frage beantwortete, damit sie endlich von hier verschwinden konnten. Bevor er sich jedoch an den kleinen Jungen wandte, drehte er sich zu Doro um, damit er ihr die Instruktionen geben konnte, an die Henry nicht dachte.

„Dorothea, könntest du bitte ein paar von Richards Sachen packen? Sachen, die er gerne mitnehmen würde? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir später noch die Gelegenheit haben hierher zu kommen, um Richards Habseligkeiten zu holen.“

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Jason um, der in das verlegen dreinblickende Gesicht von Henry sah, der sich, obwohl ihn keine Schuld traf, dennoch schuldig fühlte.  
„Es ist nicht immer einfach, einen Harry Potter beschützen zu wollen Jason. Harry ist erwachsen und tut immer alles aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus.“ 

Jessy machte eine kleine Pause, nicht sicher, ob er weiter erzählen sollte. Er entschied sich dafür. Er wollte den Jungen nicht im Ungewissen lassen.  
„Harry hat von Richards Vater einen Brief bekommen, wie er dich findet und ist fort, ohne uns zu informieren oder sich sonst wie helfen zu lassen. Wir vermuten, dass Peter ihm eine Falle stellte, in die Harry, der nur deine Rettung vor Augen hatte, ohne zu überlegen, reingetreten ist.“

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass Harry so doof war und niemandem mitgeteilt hat, wohin er gegangen ist?“  
Henry lachte trocken, ob der Wortwahl des Kleinen, die dennoch passte, wie die Faust aufs Auge.  
„Du hast es erfasst. Es ist eine Tatsache, dass Harry mitten in der Nacht fort ist, um dich zu suchen.   
Nur Hermine und Auror Shacklebolt, ist es zu verdanken, dass wir die Koordinaten zu den Bonnethäuser bekamen und hierher kommen konnten, um dich zu retten.“

„Was tun wir denn noch hier?“, meinte Richard. „Wir können sofort in unser anderes Domizil disapparieren, schliesslich haben wir Doro und die weiss haargenau, wie sie zu meinem Vater kommt.“   
Richard, fand dies eine sehr praktische Lösung und war enttäuscht, als er Henry vehement den Kopf schütteln sah.

„Oh nein! Zuerst bringen wir euch ins Manor und sollte die Hilfe von Dorothea noch von Nöten sein, dann gehen wir sicher nicht mit euch zwei Jungs auf Verbrecherjagd.“  
„Ja, ja! Immer wenn es spannend wird, werden wir wie Babys behandelt und aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht. Das ist ja sowas von Typisch. Alle Erwachsenen sind doch gleich.“  
Richard hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet. Zu oft war er schon von den Grossen enttäuscht worden.

Hier lagen die Dinge aber anders.  
Charlie kniete sich vor den Jungen und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. „Willst du wirklich dabei sein, wenn sie deinen Vater verhaften? Er ist immer noch dein Vater!“  
Dies liess Richard stutzig werden.  
„Nein, du hast Recht“, schniefte er. „Aber es ist trotzdem unfair, dass wir Kinder immer aussen vor gelassen werden, sobald es spannend wird.“

Charlie zerzauste Richard die Haare. „Glaub mir, das ist der Fluch des Erwachsen werden. Das geht allen gleich. Und wenn du mal gross bist und alles darfst, dann sehnst du dich nach der Unbeschwertheit deiner Kindheit zurück.“

Endlich kam Doro mit Richards Sachen an, die sie, fürsorglich verkleinert und in Taschen verpackt hatte, um alles tragen zu können. Angefangen bei seinem Lieblingsstofftier bis hin zum Bett des Kleinen, welches dieser abgöttisch liebte.

Es kam Henry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie abmarschbereit waren und das Haus verlassen konnten, um ins Potter Waisenhaus zu disapparieren in dem die Bewohner schon sehnsüchtig auf ein Lebenszeichen von Gruppe zwei wartete.


	39. Die Zauber wirken

Die Zauber wirken:

Severus apparierte mit Harry, direkt in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Er war einer der wenigen, die dies bei einem Notfall vermochten. Man musste schon ein starker Zauberer sein um die Schutzzauber des Schlosses ausser Kraft setzen zu können.  
Mit seinem verletzten Schatz auf den Armen, apparierte er direkt an eines der Betten im Krankenflügel, wo er Harry sanft hinlegte.

„Poppy, bist du hier?“, rief er in Richtung des Büros, aus dem er das Rascheln von Papier hörte.  
Erstaunt trat die Medihexe aus ihrem Reich und eilte schnellen Schrittes an die Seite des Tränkemeisters, der wieder einmal den verletzten und viel zu still anmutenden Harry, bei sich hatte.

„Was ist passiert Severus?“ Schon während sie sprach, liess sie die Diagnosezauber über den Patienten gleiten, um mit der Heilung schnellst möglich beginnen zu können.  
Die Ergebnisse liessen sie allerdings stutzig werden.

„Was ist mit dem Jungen passiert Severus?“ Poppy sah streng in das Gesicht ihres Freundes, der blass und mit verkniffenem Mund daneben stand, die Hände ineinander verschlungen und unter Schock zu stehen schien.  
„Er wurde gefoltert Poppy“, flüsterte Severus kaum hörbar. „Er wurde von Peter Bonnet, mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert und gequält.“ 

Severus setzte sich in den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett seines Geliebten stand und bedeckte mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht.  
„Mein Amulett, welches ich Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe… es war schon zu spät… der Fluch, er hat ihn schon zu lange ertragen. Warum hat meine Magie nicht früher angeschlagen!“  
Severus Stimmlage war lauter und um einige Oktaven höher geworden, während er versuchte, die Sachlage zu erklären und Antworten zu finden.

Poppy Pomfrey, die während des Krieges ihre Erfahrungen mit Patienten gesammelt hatte, die unter den verbotenen Flüchen zu leiden hatten, erkannte die Andersartigkeit, welche von Harrys Symptomen ausging. Der sah nicht aus, als ob er dem Cruciatus erlegen war, sondern wie ein Patient, dem man alles Leben ausgesaugt hatte. 

Harry sah aus, als ob er von Dementoren geküsst worden wäre. Sie liess noch einige Zauber wirken, in der Hoffnung, von Harry eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Der lag aber nur apathisch da. Die Augen in stummen Entsetzen geöffnet… Der Herzschlag gleichmässig… Die Atmung normal…

„Ich kann keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen ausmachen Severus. Die Heilzauber, die du angewendet hast, haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Dennoch weiss ich nicht, wann und ob er überhaupt wieder erwachen wird. Ich kann keinerlei Impulse einer Gehirntätigkeit feststellen. So wie ich die Lage einschätze, befindet sich Harry in einem Wachkoma. Vielleicht ist es besser, du ziehst noch ein paar Ärzte aus dem St. Mungo zu Rate, aber ich denke nicht, dass die mehr tun können als ich. “

Severus, der dies schon vermutet hatte, streichelte die trockenen Hände seines Liebsten, der apathisch da lag.  
Er räusperte sich, da er die Trockenheit in seinem Mund vertreiben wollte, bevor er sich an die Medihexe wandte.

„Kann ich ihn mit in unser Zimmer nehmen, oder musst du ihn noch hierbehalten, für weitere Untersuchungen?“  
„Er kann gerne in eure Privaträume verlegt werden. Körperlich hast du seine Verletzungen alle geheilt. Da kann ich nichts mehr verbessern. Und ob sein Geist die Kraft findet zu erwachen… die Antwort liegt, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zumindest, in den Sternen.“

Mitleidig, sah Poppy auf den, wie tot daliegenden, Patienten und strich abwesend eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dessen Stirn.  
Wehmütig sah sie zu, wie ein sorgenvoll dreinblickender Tränkemeister, seine leichte Last, vorsichtig auf die Arme nahm und sich in Richtung Kerker begab.  
Dass es aber auch immer die zwei treffen musste. Poppy blutete das Herz vor Mitleid, als sie die Tränen in den Augen des Tränkemeisters sah, der sich, mit aller Kraft bemühte, stark zu sein und dennoch scheiterte.  
Sie vermutete, dass er kaum im Schutze seiner Privaträume angekommen, an Harrys Bett zusammenbrach. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass der Severus, den sie kannte, am Ende dessen war, was er Schultern konnte.

Sie rief über das interne Flohnetzwerk den Schulleiter und informierte ihn über die neuesten Ereignisse, die mit Entsetzen, vom Direktor zur Kenntnis genommen wurden und der sich sofort in die Kerker begab um seinem Lehrer Hilfe anzubieten.

Severus‘ Gemach, von den ineinander verschlungenen Schlangen am Eingang geschützt, öffnete sich in der Regel für den Direktor der Schule, wann immer dieser Einlass forderte. Aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, blieben die Schlangen still und die Türe geschlossen. 

Severus, hatte mit dem verbarrikadieren ihres Privatgemaches klargemacht, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Er blieb mit seinem Liebsten allein im Schlafzimmer und liess keinen, ausser Dobby, hinein. Er wollte mit seinem Schmerz und der Sorge um seinem Liebsten, allein sein. Niemand durfte ihn oder Harry, in dem Zustand sehen. Niemand! Ihm, als auch Harry, wäre dies nicht Recht.

Harry würde die Zweisamkeit geniessen und alle, die es wagen sollten zu stören, zum Teufel jagen. Wie froh, wäre Severus, wenn er zumindest eine kleine Reaktion seines Schatzes spüren oder sehen könnte.  
Doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der junge Mann sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.  
Severus versuchte, obwohl es hoffnungslos schien, mit Streicheleinheiten und mit liebevollen Worten, den Liebsten aus seinem komatösen Zustand zu befreien. Doch weder die Zärtlichkeiten, noch die Küsse, oder die täglichen Bäder, die er seinem Schatz angedeihen liess, vermochten am Zustand seines Schatzes, etwas zu ändern.

Tagelang blieb er alleine im Zimmer mit Harry. Er flohte einmal schnell ins Potter Manor um nach Patrick und Jason zu sehen, während er die Pflege um Harry, Dobby überliess, den Severus in seinen Gemächern duldete, während der die Mahlzeiten brachte, oder eben heute nach Harry schaute.  
Die Nachricht vom Auffinden des kleinen Jason, liess Severus ein riesen Stein vom Herzen fallen. Dennoch reichte selbst diese Nachricht nicht aus, um zu Harry durchzudringen und ihm zu Aufwachen zu bringen.  
Aber Severus gaben sie zumindest eine kleine Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, alles zu versuchen, um Jason und Patrick den Harry wieder zu bringen. Beide Kinder wollten sofort zu Harry, aber Severus fand es besser, wenn niemand, auch Jason oder Patrick nicht, Harry in dem Zustand sahen.  
Er wollte Harrys Privatsphäre wahren.  
So vergingen die Tage, in denen Severus mit Harrys Pflege beschäftigt war.

Erst nach einer Woche, als Severus schon beinahe am Verzweifeln war, nahm er eine Bewegung seines Schatzes wahr. Nacht für Nacht lag er gemeinsam mit seinem Partner im Bett und hielt ihn zärtlich im Arm. Nacht für Nacht war nichts geschehen. Bis Severus, eines Nachts, das Amulett, welches Harry immer noch um den Hals trug, in die Hand nahm und es öffnete.  
Das Bild von Harrys Eltern, sowie das Portrait von sich selbst mit Harry im Arm, lächelten ihm entgegen.  
Während Tränen der Verzweiflung über seine Wangen liefen, fuhr er sanft mit dem Daumen über die Fotos.

Er spürte die Schutzzauber, die er in das Medaillon eingearbeitet hatte und die nun auf seine Magie reagierten. Ein Glühen wurde sichtbar und tränkte das Medaillon in ein warmes, freundliches Licht, welches Harry und ihn selbst einschloss. Die Wärme, die aus dem Licht erstrahlte, erreichte die innersten Winkel seiner Seele und gab Severus das Gefühl zu schweben.

Er sah zu, wie das Licht Harry umschloss und seine heilende Wirkung auf die gequälte Seele seines Schatzes ausweitete. Er spürte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, wie seine Magie in seinen Schatz eindrang und dessen Magie wieder aktivierte.  
Das Zucken der Augenlider, sowie die leichten Bewegungen der Arme und Beine, kündigten ein baldiges Erwachen Harrys an.

Severus wusste nicht wohin mit seinen überbordenden Gefühlen. Sollte wirklich das Wunder geschehen, auf das er seit einer Woche verzweifelt wartete? Waren seinen Schutzzaubern doch noch Erfolge gegönnt? 

Severus sass da, hielt die Hände seines Liebsten und streichelte immer wieder mit dem Daumen über die trockenen Finger, die kraftlos in seiner Hand lagen.  
Wenn er vorhin nicht die Reaktion seines Liebsten gesehen und gespürt hätte, er wäre nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch, einer Halluzination verfallen war.

So hoffte er, dass Harry nur noch eine Weile brauchen würde, um den geschwächten Körper mit seiner Magie zu füllen, damit er genug Kraft tanken konnte, um die Augen zu öffnen.  
Severus sass da! Wartete und betete, dass er richtig lag und sein Schatz zu ihm zurückkehrte. Er spürte die Schwäche kaum, die sich anschickte, ihn selbst in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Er ignorierte seine Schwäche. Nur die Heilung seines Harrys war wichtig. Der Rest musste warten.

Er konnte die Stunden nicht zählen, die es dauerte, bis er Harry die Augen öffnen sah. Aber als der Moment endlich kam, konnte Severus ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Die leisen, schwach gehauchten Worte seines Liebsten zu hören, war mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Tage, die Angst um seinen Schatz, das bange Warten auf Jason, all dies, zusammen mit der Unsicherheit, der letzten Tage, liessen Severus zusammenbrechen.

Von einem Moment zum anderen sackte er weinend über Harry zusammen und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er schluchzte und weinte. Er schrie unzusammenhängende Worte. Er zitterte und bebte, am ganzen Körper.  
Die Schlangen am Eingang, die bis anhin die Türen verschlossen hielten, erkannten den Ernst der Lage und öffneten die Tür weit, damit Hilfe eintreten konnte.  
Peeves der Poltergeist, war einer der ersten, dem die geöffnete Tür auffiel. Schnell rief er den blutigen Baron, der Hausgeist von Slytherin, dem sogar Peeves Respekt zollte. Und das wollte was heissen. War er doch sonst eher als Spassmacher bekannt, der mit allem und jedem Unfug trieb.

Der blutige Baron, der herbei geschwebt kam, war so mutig und spähte in das Refugium des Hauslehrers von Slytherin. Etwas was er sonst tunlichst vermied, wollte er sich nicht, mit den Launen des Tränkemeisters, konfrontiert sehen.  
Jetzt war jedoch nicht die Zeit zum Lamentieren. Auch den Geistern von Hogwarts, war die Tragödie zugetragen worden und erkannten, dass das Öffnen einer Kerkertür, von den Schlangen selbst angeordnet, eine Situation signalisierte, den sie nicht ignorieren konnten.

Das was der blutige Baron bei seiner Visite sah, liess ihn so schnell als möglich durch die Gänge und Hallen von Hogwarts schweben, um zu der Medihexe zu gelangen, deren Hilfe, mit Sicherheit von Nöten war.

„Mistress Pomfrey! Bitte kommen Sie schnell. Es gibt ein Problem in den Kerkern, welcher bedauerlicherweise Ihre Fertigkeiten benötigt.“  
„Ah, der blutige Baron beglückt mich wieder einmal mit seiner Anwesenheit. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuches?“, liess sich Poppy lachend auf die gestelzte Redeweise ihres Gegenübers ein.  
„Professor Snape, Mistress Pomfrey, benötigt Ihre medizinische Hilfe. Die Schlangen öffneten die Tür und liessen mich die ganze Tragödie erkennen.“

Aufgeregt schwebte der Baron vor Poppy hin und her, damit diese endlich in die Kerker eilte, um dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu helfen.  
Poppy, beeilte sich, zum Kamin zu gelangen um sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver zu nehmen. Als Medihexe war ihr der Zutritt, zu allen Kaminen der Schule, uneingeschränkt gestattet.  
Das Schluchzen, das sie erwartete, kaum dass sie dem Kamin entstieg, schlug ihr sofort aufs Gemüt. Die Endgültigkeit, die aus dem Weinen herauszuhören war, liess sie das schlimmste vermuten.

Mit Erstaunen sah sie, wie Harry mit einer Hand über den Rücken des Tränkemeisters streichelte und obwohl die Medihexe nicht hören konnte, was Harry sagte, erkannte sie an den Mundbewegungen, dass dieser auf Severus einredete, ohne von Severus eine Reaktion zu bekommen. Dessen Weinen wurde lauter, je näher Poppy den beiden kam und zeugte vom Nervenzusammenbruch, den der Tränkemeister zu haben schien.  
Erleichterung machte sich in Poppy breit. Sie hatte anhand des Schluchzen, mit einem Todesfall gerechnet und war immens froh, es ‘‘nur‘‘ mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch, zu tun zu haben.

„Mister Potter! Was ist geschehen?“, die Medihexe versuchte Harry zu helfen, den um einiges schwereren Tränkemeister von sich herunter zu bekommen und ihn neben sich ins Bett zu hieven. Mit vereinten Kräften, gelang ihnen dies und vereinfachten es Poppy, einen Diagnosezauber über ihren Freund zu sprechen.  
Erleichtert zu sehen, dass dieser, obwohl geistig als auch körperlich total am Ende, keine Verletzungen aufwies, verabreichte sie dem Tränkemeister einen Aufpäppeltrank, den sie seine Kehle hinunter rieseln liess. Das war nicht so einfach, wie es schien.  
Das Weinen und Zittern, das Severus gesamter Körper befallen hatte, machten es Poppy nicht leicht, die Medizin zu verabreichen. Nur ihrem langjährigen Können war es zu verdanken, dass nicht die Hälfte der Ampulle daneben landete.

Fast sofort, setzte die Wirkung des Trankes ein und das Schluchzen wurde leiser, bis es schliesslich ganz aufhörte und in ein regelmässiges Atmen überging. Severus war endlich erschöpft eingeschlafen.  
Poppy, die schon während sie sich um Severus kümmerte, auch Harrys Vitalwerte kontrollierte, richtete ihr Augenmerk, als Severus endlich schlief, auf Harry.

„Also jetzt mal von vorne! Was ist passiert, dass Severus so fertig ist. Er hat praktisch seinen ganzen Magiekern aufgebraucht. Wie kann das sein, wenn ihr beide in eurem Zimmer wart?“  
Poppy sah einen müden, aber glücklich lächelnden Harry an, der sich bemühte, seine Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich bin aufgewacht… und er hat… aber ich konnte nicht…“ Poppy konnte bei aller Liebe nicht verstehen, was Harry ihr zu sagen versuchte. Fragend sah sie ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. So erschöpft wie ihr Patient klang, hatte es keinen Sinn.  
„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen Harry. Das Beste wird sein, ihr zwei schlaft eure Erschöpfung erstmal richtig aus. Ich lasse Dobby hier, der passt auf euch auf und ruft mich, wenn etwas mit euch zwei hübschen nicht in Ordnung ist.“

Harry, dem die Augen schon lange wieder zufallen wollten, liess sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und driftete, kaum dass er die Augen schloss, ab ins Reich der Träume, die in seinem Fall aber endlich erholsam und friedlich waren. Die zärtliche Geste, mit der Poppy ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich, oder die Decke über seinen Körper legte, nahm er schon nicht mehr wahr. 

Schlaf war ja bekanntlich die Beste Medizin und half auch in diesem ganz speziellen Fall. Severus als auch Harry, schliefen mehrere Stunden am Stück, bevor der Tränkemeister als erster die Augen wieder öffnete.

Sein erster Blick ging in Richtung seines Schatzes, der neben ihm lag und der seine Hand mit seiner eigenen verschlungen hatte. Der starke Druck, den Harry ausübte, war etwas vom Schönsten, was Severus seit langem spürte. 

Sein Liebster war wieder im Reich der Lebenden. Er hatte ihn wieder.  
Er spürte, wie ihm schon wieder die Tränen kamen.  
Dobby, der das Erwachen des Tränkemeisters zum Anlass nahm, um Poppy zu informieren, sah aus den Augenwinkeln die Tränen, die dem Tränkemeister das Gesicht hinunter liefen und dachte bei sich, dass die Menschen schon komische Gestalten waren, denn die Weinten wenn sie, in seinen Augen, Lachen sollten und lachten über Dinge, die Dobby zum Weinen brachte. Dass Master Harry wieder gesund war, sah Dobby als Grund zum Lachen an und nicht wie Professor Snape, der immer wieder zu Weinen schien, kaum dass sein Blick auf Master Harry fiel.

Poppys Eintreten, lenkte den Hauselfen von seinen Gedanken ab und Severus, dem die Tränen peinlich waren, wischte sie schnell an seinem Ärmel ab, bevor er sich zu der Medihexe hindrehte um ihr mit einem zittrigen Lächeln mitzuteilen, dass er seinen Harry wiederhatte.

Poppy, die ja schon ein paar Worte mit Harry gewechselt hatte, sah freundlich lächelnd zu Severus, dem sie ein neuer Aufpäppeltrank hinhielt, damit der so schnell als möglich wieder auf den Beinen war, als sie mahnend meinte: „Harrys Vitalwerte sind besser als deine Severus. Du musst deinen Magiekern erst wieder regenerieren. Also nimm es für die nächste Zeit besser etwas ruhiger.“

„Ich weiss, ich weiss Poppy, aber Harry ist wieder erwacht. Ist das nicht wundervoll? Er wird wieder Gesund Poppy. Jetzt wird alles endlich gut.“ Severus wollte nicht über seinen Magielevel sprechen.  
„Lass ihn sich erstmal ausschlafen Severus, dann wird er wieder wie neu sein.  
Auch sollte er zu Beginn eine Schonkost erhalten. So ausgemergelt wie er wieder einmal ausschaut, wird er die normale Nahrung nicht bei sich behalten können.“

Trotz der immer wiederkehrenden Probleme, musste Severus lachen als er die Medihexe anschaute, die ernst auf Harry blickte und prüfend die dünnen Arme und Beine musterte.  
„Also ist alles wieder normal, wie wir es uns doch schon gewöhnt sind. Auch dieses Problem, werden wir zwei noch in den Griff kriegen, keine Sorge.“

Und mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry fügte er noch an:  
„Ich hege die Hoffnung, dass wir mit der Inhaftierung von Bonnet und Umbridge, endlich die obersten Drahtzieher der Todesser erwischt haben und sie uns die Namen nennen, die wir brauchen, damit die Auroren die Verhaftungen durchführen können. Dann wäre endlich Frieden in England und Harry könnte gesund werden.“

„Das ist ein schönes Ziel, welches in greifbarer Nähe liegt. Aber lass uns Harry erst mal aufpäppeln. Er wird seine Kraft noch brauchen, wenn es an die Aussagen geht, die er im Ministerium machen muss.“  
Mit diesen Worten, kümmerte sich Poppy hoffentlich ein letztes Mal um die Nachwirkungen der Folter, die Harry ertragen musste.

Kaum hatte sie den Körperscann abgeschlossen, schlug der Patient seine Augen auf und sah sich erstaunt im Raum um.  
Suchend blickte er nach links und nach rechts, bis sein Blick auf Severus fiel, der ihn anlächelte.  
Harry streckte seine Hand nach seinem Liebsten aus, der sie freudig ergriff und zu Harry trat.  
Zärtlich beugte er sich über seinen Schatz und küsste ihn, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe, bevor er bewegt meinte:  
„Merlin weiss, wie froh ich bin, dass du wieder wach und bei mir bist. Tu mir das nie mehr an. Hörst du!“


	40. Die Macht des Medaillons

Die Macht des Medaillons:

Harrys Genesung machte schnelle Fortschritte, während Severus sich immer noch etwas schwach fühlte, was er aber nie zugeben würde.  
Harry erkannte die Schwäche seines Liebsten anhand der vielen Stunden, die Severus schlafend im Bett verbrachte. 

Da dies jedoch in keinster Weise als störend empfunden wurde, war Harry doch die meiste Zeit, zusammen mit seinem Liebsten im Bett und empfand diese Auszeit, als Erholung pur. Für Körper, Seele und Geist.  
Severus, war immer noch wütend über Harrys Alleingang und liess diesen mit Engelszungen auf ihn einreden, bis er überzeugt war, dass Harry nicht anders hatte Handeln können.

„Du darfst mir das nie mehr antun Harry! Hörst du! Ich stehe dies nicht noch einmal durch. Wir gehören zusammen und werden in Zukunft, alle Probleme zusammen lösen. Keine Alleingänge mehr, versprochen?“  
Harry, der dies praktisch täglich versprechen musste, lächelte als er sich erinnerte, wie Gideon und Henry nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, um Harry die Leviten zu lesen.

Sie hatten den Retter der Zauberwelt, zur Schnecke gemacht. Bei allem was sie sagten, musste Harry auch noch ein Nicken von Severus mitansehen, der hinter jedem der Sätze stand, den die zwei Leibwächter ihrem Schutzbefohlenen an den Kopf warfen.

„Ich habe verstanden ihr drei und es tut mir Leid. Schon als ich damals disappariert und im Kerker gelandet war, wurde mir die Gefahr bewusst, in der ich mich befand. Glaubt mir, wenn ich es ändern könnte, dann würde ich es sofort tun. Aber leider musste ich erst diese leidvolle Erfahrung erleben, bevor ich aus ihr lernen konnte.“

Harry sah schuldbewusst in die Gesichter seiner drei Ankläger.  
„Glaubt mir, noch einmal wage ich keinen Alleingang. Sollte ich wider Erwarten einmal in eine ähnliche Situation geraten, dann werde ich in Zukunft Severus, oder euch beide, informieren. Das Verspreche ich hoch und heilig, bei allem was mir wichtig ist.“

Mit treublickendem Augenaufschlag, sah Harry in die wütenden Gesichter seiner Leibwächter, die nicht mehr anders konnten, als dümmlich aus der Wäsche zu schauen und zu kichern. Sie schlossen bewegt ihren Schützling in die Arme, bevor Gideon Harry zuflüsterte: „Merlin bin ich froh, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Ich hatte noch niemals, einen so schwierigen Auftrag. Dich zu schützen, ist schlimmer, als die Todesserjagd zu Voldemorts Zeiten“

Empört wollte Harry aufbegehren, dass er niemals so schlimm war, wurde aber von Severus, der ihn aus Gideons Armen riss, mit einem innigen Kuss davon abgehalten, mit seinen Leibwächtern zu diskutieren.  
Die sahen demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung, als die Küsserei sich vertiefte und sich die beiden in ihrem Kuss verloren. 

Es geschah öfters, dass sich Harry und Severus nicht beherrschen konnten und sich mit Körperkontakt zeigen mussten, dass sie sich wieder hatten. Dass dies zu erotisch für den Rest der Welt war, sahen sie nicht, oder aber, es war ihnen egal. Sie hatten keine Skrupel, sich zu berühren, sich zu küssen und sich tagtäglich ihre Liebe zu zeigen.

Harry bestand darauf, kaum dass er wieder einigermassen sicher auf den Beinen war, die Waisenhäuser zu besuchen um sich bei den Rettern zu bedanken, die sich seinetwegen in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Und natürlich hielt ihn nichts davon ab, seine Jungs zu herzen, auf die er eine so lange Zeit verzichten musste.  
Danach ging es ab in den Grimmauldplatz, wo sie ebenfalls sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden.

Gideon apparierte zusammen mit Harry, während Henry sich Severus erbarmte, dessen Magielevel noch zu schwach war, um alleine zu apparieren.

Natürlich war ein grün im Gesicht dreinblickender Harry, dem ein Eimer vor den Mund gehalten wurde, in den er sich erbrach, nichts Besonderes mehr. Severus war immer wieder erstaunt, an wieviel man sich gewöhnen konnte.

Narzissa stand mit glänzenden Augen daneben und begrüsste, kaum dass Severus die Küche betrat, ihren Freund herzlich. Sie trat auf den Tränkemeister zu und umarmte ihn innig. Wie sehr sie sich freute, dass sie alle ihre Schäfchen wieder am Tisch mit Tee und Kuchen bewirten durfte, sah jeder, der Narzissa in die Augen blickte.

Draco, der sich diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte, um zusammen mit seinem Verlobten die Küche zu betreten, war freudig überrascht, seinen Patenonkel zu sehen. Bewegt schloss er ihn in die Arme. Die schwere Zeit, die sein Onkel mit Harry hatte, liessen Dracos Gefühle für Harry zwiegespalten daherkommen.

Einerseits war er natürlich froh, dass Harry wieder gesund an der Seite seines Onkels stand, aber andererseits, sah er die Schwäche, die seinen Onkel umgab und für die er Harry die Schuld gab.   
Dass Harry genauso schlank wie Severus wirkte, erstaunte ihn nicht. Es war einfach eine Tatsache, dass Harry schon seit langem ein Leichtgewicht war, während sein Onkel, erst seit kurzem, viel an Gewicht verloren zu haben schien.  
Auch die Müdigkeit, die aus den Augen des Tränkemeisters strahlte, war neu.   
Draco nahm sich vor, Harry darauf anzusprechen und von ihm zu verlangen, sich besser um seinen Onkel zu kümmern.

Während des Essens, das sie gemeinsam mit Lucius und den Leibwächtern in der Küche einnahmen, sah Draco zu den beiden hin, die ihre Hände nicht voneinander lassen konnten.   
Harry lächelte glücklich und Severus stand dem in nichts nach.

Dieser liebevolle Umgang war auch Lucius nicht entgangen, dem es fast schon Leid tat, die Idylle zu zerstören.   
Es gab jedoch Neuigkeiten über die Verhandlung, im Zaubergamot, von Dolores Jane Umbridge und Peter Bonnet, die schon in Kürze über die Bühne gehen sollte.  
Lucius hatte einen befreundeten Anwalt gebeten, sich der Anklageschrift anzunehmen und sicherzustellen, dass nichts dem Zufall überlassen wurde.

Marc Ashford, forderte die Anwesenheit des goldenen Trios, welches für die Anklage auf Misshandlung von Schutzbefohlenen, verantwortlich war.  
Desgleichen galt auch für Harry, zur Stellungname und Verlesung der zweiten Anklageschrift. Die Anhörung, ob Dolores Jane Umbridge als Kopf der Todesser zur Verantwortung gezogen werden konnte, war zu wichtig, als dass man auf seine Aussagen hätte verzichten können.

Harry würde nicht darum herumkommen, eine Aussage zu machen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Jason McNair oder Richard Bonnet, in den Zeugenstand gerufen wurden, etwas was für Harry undenkbar war. Die Kleinen sollten sich nicht mit dem Zaubergamot herumschlagen müssen.  
Richard hatte sich zu einem lieben Kerlchen gemausert. Aus den Klauen seines Vaters befreit, blühte der Kleine, unter Mollys liebevoller und mütterlicher Art, auf.

Dorothea, oder Doro, wie Richards Hauselfe, unterdessen von allen liebevoll genannt wurde, bereicherte das Betreuerteam im Manor und war schon nach kurzer Zeit, eine liebevolle Stütze für die Kleinen, die sie schnell in ihr Herz schlossen und ihre Doro vergötterten.

Diese innige Liebe der Hauselfen, liess sogar bei Lucius etwas Neid aufkommen.  
So treue Elfen gab es im Grimmauldplatz nicht. Sie waren zwar völlig zufrieden mit den Elfen, aber die Art, wie Doro oder Winky, mit den Kinder im Manor umgingen, war einzigartig. Das war nicht der Standard. Das war die ultimative Liebe zweier Elfen zu ihren Kindern.

„Harry, wenn du die nächsten Tage einmal Zeit hast, würde mein Anwalt sich gerne mit dir, Ron und Hermine treffen, um die kommenden Schritte zu planen“, wandte sich Lucius den weniger schönen Dinge zu.   
„Wie du weisst, ist die Anhörung im Gamot für den zwanzigsten August geplant. Bis dahin sollten wir uns auf eine Strategie geeinigt haben.“  
Lucius sah ernst zu seinem jungen Freund, der sich nur ungern mit der Anklage beschäftigte.

Wenn er jedoch in Ruhe am ersten September das Schuljahr beginnen wollte, dann hatten sie jetzt die Chance, die Todesser endgültig zu besiegen.  
Die Auroren waren zwar noch nicht an Dolores Umbridge herangekommen, da Fudge als deren Anwalt, den Einsatz des Veritaserum erfolgreich verhindert hatte. Dennoch waren sie zuversichtlich, mit der Hexe einen Deal aushandeln zu können, der sie vom Kuss der Dementoren verschonte, was sie hoffentlich zum Reden bringen würde.

Peter Bonnet, war als nicht zurechnungsfähig einzustufen. Die Rache an Harry, liess ihn den Verstand vollkommen verlieren und niemand, zweifelte am Irrsinn, den der Mann befallen hatte.  
Er stand kurz vor einer Verwahrung, in die geschlossene Abteilung, im St. Mungo. Eigentlich war allen klar, dass er dahin gehörte. Dennoch musste auch er den korrekten Schritt über den Zaubergamot gehen. 

„Sollen wir uns gleich morgen mit dem Anwalt treffen? Ich bin sicher, dass Ron und Hermine so schnell als möglich, alle Fakten beieinander haben wollen. Vor allem Hermine, ist in solchen Dingen sehr penibel.“

„Gut, dann informiere ich Marc Ashford, über das Treffen morgen früh, wenn es euch Recht ist.“  
„Vorausgesetzt, dass Hermine und Ron einverstanden sind, habe ich nichts dagegen.  
„Mister Ashford wird sich allerdings hierher in den Grimmauldplatz begeben müssen“, mischte sich Gideon ein. „Ich will nicht, dass Harry zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in die Stadt muss. Es ist viel zu riskant.“

„Natürlich Gideon. Das stellt kein Problem dar. Ich schicke Marc eine Eule, mit der Bitte uns hier zu treffen. Passt es dir um neun?“  
„Natürlich Lucius. Ich werde unten sein.“ Harry schrieb eine Nachricht auf ein Stück Pergament, das er einer seiner Eulen am Bein befestigte und sie zu Ron schickte.

Draco, der sich intensiv mit seinem Patenonkel unterhielt, verfolgte immer mit einem Ohr die Unterhaltung die Harry mit den verschiedenen Personen im Raum führte.  
Es schien ihm, als ob der Held der Zauberwelt anders war als sonst. Vielleicht irrte er sich ja, aber Harry kam ihm härter, willensstärker und gefestigter vor, als noch vor ein paar Wochen, als man Angst haben musste, dass ein Windhauch ihn umhauen könnte.

Wenn er jetzt den Vergleich, zu Severus zog, dann kam ihm sein Pate viel schwächer und kränker vor. Severus sah schlecht aus, während Harry wie das blühende Leben wirkte.  
Draco beschloss, das Gespräch, welches er mit Harry führen wollte, sofort anzugehen.  
Er entschuldigte sich bei seinem Onkel und suchte seinen Freund, der sich mit seiner Mutter unterhielt.

„Mom, entschuldige, dass ich dir George entführe, aber ich brauche ihn dringend.“   
Zusammen mit George, ging er zu Harry hin und bat ihn, um ein paar Minuten seiner Zeit, die ihm natürlich gewährt wurden.

Sie begaben sich in die Bibliothek, von Henry begleitet, der seinen Schützling jederzeit im Auge behalten wollte. Seit Harrys Alleingang, traute ihm niemand mehr. Er wurde zu keiner Minute des Tages ausser Sicht gelassen. Nur aufs stille Örtchen, da liessen sie ihn noch alleine hin.  
Nachdem sich Henry versichert hatte, dass die Bibliothek gefahrlos betreten werden konnte, was von Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln, jedoch ohne Kommentar akzeptiert wurde, liess der Leibwächter die drei alleine und wartete vor der geschossenen Tür.

Harry, wandte sich an seine zwei Freunde, nachdem er sich einen der bequemen Sessel ausgesucht hatte, um sich hinzusetzen.  
„Also, was wollt ihr mit mir besprechen, was die andern nicht wissen dürfen? Habt ihr etwas ausgefressen?“, scherzte Harry, der mit den ernsten Gesichter seiner Freunde, nichts anzufangen wusste.

George lächelte bei der Vorstellung, einen Streich zu spielen. Zu lange war es her, seit er solchen Unsinn, mit Fred zusammen ausgeheckt hatte.  
„Nein Harry, wir sind ganz brav gewesen. Wir möchten mit dir über Severus sprechen.“  
Harry sah verdutzt von George zu Draco, der ihn, mit leicht verzogenem Mundwinkel musterte. „Kannst du dir nicht denken, was mich belastet? Hast du dir meinen Patenonkel angeschaut Harry? Hast du überhaupt bemerkt, wieviel Gewicht Sev verloren hat? Oder wie müde er ausschaut? Ich denke, ich habe eine Erklärung verdient Harry.“

Draco sah wütend zu Harry, der gerade nicht so aussah, als ob er sich einer Schuld bewusst wäre.  
Ohne erkennbare Gemütsbewegungen zu offenbaren, sah Harry zu seinen zwei Freunden, während er überlegte, wie er das Ganze erklären sollte.

Er atmete tief ein, bevor er ansetzte den wütenden Patensohn seines Liebsten zu besänftigen.  
„Was weisst du von den Schutzzaubern, die Severus in dieses Medaillon hier eingewoben hat?“  
Harry hielt sein liebgewonnenes Amulett in Dracos Richtung, der es mit den Fingerspitzen berührte und so die Kraft spürte, die es absonderte.

„Merlin, du hast Severus Magie in deiner Kette. Darum ist mein Onkel so schlapp und mager. Er hat dir seine Kraft geschenkt, damit du überlebst.“ Draco konnte kaum glauben, was er mit eigenen Fingern gespürt hatte.   
Aber das Nicken, mit welchem Harry seine Vermutung bestätigte, liessen keine Zweifel zu. 

„Severus kann so nicht genesen Harry. Er überlässt dir seine gesamte Energie. Wie soll er gesund werden, wenn seine eigene Magie den Verlust nicht mehr ausgleichen kann. Du musst ihm das Amulett, zumindest für die Dauer seiner Rekonvaleszenz überlassen.  
Wenn er seinen Magiehaushalt nicht so schnell als möglich auf die Reihe kriegt, dann kann er auf Dauer so geschwächt bleiben. Willst du das?“

Draco war immer lauter geworden, je länger er sich mit der Problematik befasste. Dass die zwei aber auch immer so stur sein mussten.  
„Du hast es nicht gewusst Harry? Nicht wahr! Er hat dir die kleine Tatsache verschwiegen, dass du seine Magie dauerhaft schädigst, um so schnell gesund zu werden.“

Harrys geschocktes Gesicht sagte Draco alles was er wissen musste.   
„Nein, er hat mir nichts gesagt, wie du richtig vermutest. Woher hätte ich das auch wissen sollen. Ich dachte, dass er sich verausgabt hat, als er mir half, aus dem Koma zu erwachen. Niemals dachte ich, dass die Schwäche permanent sein könnte.“

Und mit einem Blick auf das Medaillon, das sich heiss auf seiner Brust anfühlte, meinte er:  
„Sobald ich eine ruhige Minute mit ihm hab, wird dieser sture Mann, mir einiges zu erklären haben. Danke, dass ihr es mir gesagt habt. Ich vermute mal, dass Severus mich noch lange im Dunkeln gelassen hätte.“

Draco, dessen Wut sich sofort legte, als er die Unwissenheit in Harrys Blick erkannte, versuchte zusammen mit George, den jungen Mann zu trösten.  
„Ich weiss, wie mein Onkel sein kann. Er tut alles für die Menschen die er liebt. Dass er dich beinahe verloren hat, wird eure Beziehung noch lange belasten Harry. Er ist sich immer der Möglichkeit bewusst, dass du aus seinem Leben verschwinden könntest. Davor hat er eine Heidenangst.

Es liegt nun an dir, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und eure Beziehung auf eine Ebene zu bringen, in der Severus keine Angst haben muss, dich zu verlieren. Das ist das Einzige, was helfen kann! Vertrauen! Schau dir George und mich an. Ich vertraue ihm mit meinem Leben und er mir ebenso.“

„Ich vertraue Severus auch mit meinem Leben und ich weiss, dass er mir auch vertraut…“  
„… Ja, ihr vertraut euch, wenn ihr in Gefahr seid. Aber wenn es darum geht, Entscheidungen zu treffen… Wichtige Entscheidungen, dann redet ihr nicht einmal miteinander. Jeder für sich alleine, das ist eure Devise.“ 

An diesem Punkt hielt es George für angebracht, sich einzumischen. Harry war blass geworden, weil er diesen Vorwurf nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Das sah man in Harrys Gesichtszügen.  
„Sieh mal Harry, es ist eine Tatsache, dass du nicht mit Severus über deine Probleme redest. Du entscheidest, dass du alleine zu Bonnet gehst und er entscheidet im Gegenzug, dir nicht die Wahrheit über seine Magie zu sagen. Ihr sagt ihr liebt euch, aber bedingungslose Liebe braucht Vertrauen. Das ist es, was ihr beide noch lernen müsst, in meinen Augen!“

Geknickt, sass Harry da und konnte sich der Wahrheit nicht länger verschliessen. Er und Severus hatten dringenden Handlungsbedarf. Sie mussten gemeinsam Reden und zu einer Lösung kommen, die beide befriedigte.  
„Ich verspreche euch, ich spreche noch heute Abend mit Severus. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass er seine Magie zurücknimmt, damit er gesunden kann.“

Draco legte ihm die rechte Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Das weiss ich Harry. Ihr liebt euch. Ihr werdet es schaffen. Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
Den Rest des Tages, war Harry damit beschäftigt, sich seinen Liebsten genau anzusehen.   
Es stimmte, sie waren zärtlich und liebevoll miteinander, aber Severus erwähnte mit keinem Wort, wenn er eine Pause brauchte, oder gerne ein Glas Wasser hätte. Immer wartete er, bis es Lucius oder Narzissa auffiel und ihn zu Pausen zwang, an denen er sich erholen, oder eben etwas trinken konnte.

Auch sich selbst nahm er ins Gebet. Bis er den Kopf von seinen zwei Freunden zurecht gerückt bekommen hatte, war er nie so gründlich in seiner Betrachtungsweise gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob Severus immer schon so zurückhaltend, mit den eigenen Wünschen war, oder ob dies ein Effekt ihrer Beziehung war.

Fast schon schämte er sich, dass es ihm früher nie in den Sinn gekommen war, sich um Severus‘ Bedürfnisse zu kümmern. Immer war er betüttelt worden, so dass er gar nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sich um die Belange seines Schatzes zu sorgen.

Er war mehr als froh, als sie am Abend in ihrem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz lagen und sich gegenseitig im Arm hielten.  
Harry, auf dessen nackter Brust, das Medaillon glänzte, ergriff es, öffnete es und besah sich die Bilder auf der Innenseite, bevor er sich zu seinem Schatz drehte und harmlos mit seiner Fragerei begann.

„Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, weswegen du mir verschwiegen hast, dass du mir deine Magie geschenkt hast, eingeschlossen in dieses Medaillon, ohne mir zu sagen, dass es ein dauerhafter Verlust ist.“  
Severus, der auf so eine Frage nicht vorbereitet war, wurde kalt erwischt. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich da wieder rauswinden konnte.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt Harry. Du hättest es nicht erfahren dürfen!“  
Harry wurde wütend. „Was meinst du damit Sev. Es ist doch egal woher ich das weiss! Wichtig ist nur, dass du deine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzt, damit ich gesund werden kann, ohne mit mir darüber geredet zu haben.“  
„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit Harry. Versteh doch, dass ich es nicht ertrage, dich zu verlieren. Ich tue alles, was nötig ist, um dich zu retten. Verstehst du... Alles!“

Severus nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und sah seinen Schatz eindringlich an. Dieser stechende Blick wurde von Harry nicht minder intensiv erwidert, als er seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen versuchte:  
„Und du musst endlich verstehen, dass ich es nicht zulasse, dass du dich für mich opferst. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, damit du dir deine Magie bewahrst, und ich trotzdem Gesund werde.“

Die gibt es sicher Harry, Aber diese Möglichkeit dauert. Meine Magie war die schnellste Weise, dich wieder fit zu bekommen.“  
„Aber doch nicht zu dem Preis Severus. Denkst du wirklich, das mich dies glücklich macht?“  
„Dich vielleicht nicht. Aber mich macht es glücklich zu sehen, wie kraftvoll du bist, mit meiner Magie. Mich macht es glücklich und stolz, dir helfen zu können.“

Harry küsste seinen Schatz liebevoll auf den Mund, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort hinreissen liess.  
„Du weisst was jetzt kommt Severus… nicht?“


	41. Erste Schritte zum Sieg

„Du weisst was jetzt geschieht, oder?“

Severus sah seinen Liebsten liebevoll, aber mit einem traurigen Lächeln an.   
„Ja Harry, ich kann mir denken, was du vorhast.“  
Harry sah in das Gesicht seines Schatzes während er die Kette abnahm und sie seinem Liebsten umhängte und das Amulett zärtlich auf dessen Brust platzierte. Die ineinander verschlungenen Schlangen glühten und spendeten ein schwaches Licht, welches die Gesichter der beiden beleuchtete.

Das Wiedererlangen der Magie, war eine schöne und kraftvolle Erfahrung für den Tränkemeister, während Harry, die Schwäche praktisch sofort spürte, die seinen gesamten Körper erfasste und das Ende seiner wundersamen Genesung darstellte. 

Natürlich, war ein Teil seiner Schwäche, von Severus Magie geheilt worden, so dass er nicht ganz, in seinen alten Zustand zurück fiel, aber das Gefühl schlapp und appetitlos zu sein, war mit der Magie seines Freundes gänzlich verschwunden gewesen und die körperliche Schwäche, störte den jungen Mann nun ungemein.

Um sich abzulenken, blickte er in das kraftvolle Antlitz seines Schatzes, der schon nach ein paar Minuten im Vollbesitz seiner Magie, wieder gesund und fit aussah.  
Harry strich mit seinen Fingern über die rosigen Wangen, die die schale Blässe ablöste, die vorher das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, geprägt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich Severus Snape“, sprach Harry und vertiefte sich ganz in die Küsse, die er seinem Tränkemeister angedeihen liess und die mit Freude erwidert wurden.  
Trotz der Schwäche, die Harry fühlte, spürte er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, dass es so richtig war.

Die Emotionen, die Severus in seine Liebkosungen legte, fühlten sich wieder gut an für Harry. Die zärtlichen Finger, die seine Haut erkundeten und seine Nippel ziepten. Die samtweichen Lippen, die brennende Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterliessen. All dies zeigte auf, wie Richtig, die Entscheidung war, Severus die Magie zurückzugeben.   
Die Kraft, die sein Liebster ausstrahlte… Und dabei meinte Harry nicht nur die körperliche Kraft, sondern die innere Stärke des Tränkemeisters Severus Snape, war es, die diesen Mann ausmachten.  
Dies war der Mann, den Harry liebte. Der Mann, der Harry das Gefühl gab, ein Mensch, ein Ganzes zu sein.

Und dann hörte Harry auf zu denken. Er gab sich mit Freude, dem Vorspiel hin das beide an den Rand eines Orgasmus brachte.   
Erregt stöhnte Severus in Harrys Mund, dem die Vibrationen durch Mark und Bein gingen.  
Die Streicheleinheiten, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig verwöhnten, liessen die Empfindungen hochschnellen. Beider Erektionen aneinandergepresst, die Brustwarzen empfindlich getriezt, versuchten sie, Herr über ihre überbordenden Gefühle zu werden.

Harry war so sehr in seiner Lust gefangen, dass ihm die geflüsterten Worte seines Schatzes fast entgingen, als der ihm seine Wünsche ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Schlaf mit mir Harry, ich will, dass du mich für einmal nimmst. Bitte! Ich brauche dich für einmal in mir.“  
Fast schon verlegen hörten sich die letzten Worte an. 

Harry, der noch nie auf diese Weise mit seinem Schatz intim geworden war, sah seinen Schatz überrascht an. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er sich dies schon eine Weile gewünscht hatte.   
Alleine die Vorstellung, seine Erektion, tief in seinem Schatz zu versenken, machte ihn an.  
Er beugte sich etwas vor, um mit seinen Lippen die Ohrmuschel seines Liebsten zu berühren, leckte leicht über die erogene Zone und flüsterte:

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl Gebieter. Aber ich brauche deine Anleitung. Ich will dass es dir gefällt und du vor Lust zergehst, wenn ich in dich eindringe und dich mit meinem Glied in den Wahnsinn treibe.“  
Harry sah befriedigt, wie sich die Lust, in Severus‘ Gesicht widerspiegelte, als er die Versprechen hörte, die Harry ihm zuflüsterte. 

„Merlin, alles was du tust, wird mir gefallen. Ich möchte deine Lippen auf meinem Glied spüren. Ich will dich Küssen und mich dabei selber schmecken, wenn ich von dir zum Orgasmus gebracht worden bin.  
Ich will deine Finger in meinem Hintern spüren, wie sie zustossen und mich weiten. Und ich will deinen Härte spüren, die tief in mich eindringt und mich ins Nirwana vögelt.“  
Mit jedem Satz, machte Severus Harry heisser. Er hinterliess feurige Küsse auf Harrys Körper und als er beim Gesicht angelangt war, stiess er seine Zunge heiss und feucht in Harrys Mundhöhle und verwickelte diesen in einen der erotischsten Küsse, die sie jemals getauscht hatten.

Harry stöhnte, als er versuchte die Oberhand zu erhalten und beendete schweren Herzens, den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, damit er sich etwas tiefer, um ein riesen Problem kümmern konnte, das seinen Liebsten befallen zu haben schien. 

Zärtlich stülpte er seine Lippen über den feucht glänzenden Penis und umkreiste mit seiner Zunge die Vorhaut, die er langsam vor und zurückzog, um die Eichel freizulegen und seine Zunge über die sensible Spitze gleiten zu lassen. Etwas, was Severus erregt aufkeuchen liess.

Die Lust zwang ihn, sein Becken zu heben und in Harrys Mund zu stossen, der ihn so hingebungsvoll verwöhnte.  
Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Harry mit der einen Hand, seine Hoden massierte, was ihm einen Schrei entlockte. Zu aufreizend fühlten sich die streichelnden und massierenden Hände seines Liebsten an.

Harry drehte den willigen, vor Erregung zitternden Tränkemeister, auf den Bauch, dem in dieser Stellung, den Kopf ins Laken gepresst, den Hintern leicht in die Luft gestreckt, von Harry auch schon ein Kissen untergelegt wurde, damit er bequem daliegen konnte und Harry den Zugang, zu seiner intimsten Öffnung offenbarte.

Vorsichtig, strich Harry mit den Händen über die muskulösen festen Backen um sie zu teilen, was von Severus mit einem Zucken quittiert wurde, als er spürte, wie Harry sich traute, mit dem Mund seine Rosette zu stimulieren.  
Auch für Severus war diese Stellung eine Erfahrung, die er im Leben bis anhin, noch nicht erfahren durfte.   
Er genoss die untergeordnete Rolle die er nun innehatte und bei der er nur empfangen durfte. Er konnte dazu nur sagen, dass Harry ein Naturtalent war und seine Sache ausgezeichnet machte.

Severus musste sein Keuchen und sein Stöhnen unterdrücken, welche sich beständig von seinen Lippen lösen wollten, so willig reagierte sein Körper auf die Liebkosungen, die Harry ihm angedeihen liess.  
Er spürte Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper rasen und schrie seine Anspannung heraus. 

Sein Glied presste sich hart in die Matratze, während Harry langsam mit seinen Fingern in ihn stiess. Harry hatte mit einer Präzision seinen Lustpunkt getroffen, die den Tränkemeister zu einem wimmernden Etwas machte und er in keinster Weise mehr Herr über seine Ausdrucksweise war.

Severus stöhnte und keuchte. Er hievte sich auf die Knie, den Oberkörper in die Laken gepresst, um den Winkel noch mehr zu vergrössern, damit er die Finger noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen zu konnte.

Die gutturalen Schreie die er ausstiess, erkannte er kaum als seine eigenen. Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem pochenden, vor Lust triefenden Penis, welcher er im selben Tempo rieb, wie sein Schatz die Finger in ihn stiess.  
„Bitte Harry, nimm mich jetzt… Ahh… Stoss in mich, bevor ich komme. Ich will dich in mir spüren…“, keuchte Severus, der die Reizung seiner Prostata fast nicht mehr aushielt.   
Der Verlust der Finger in seinem Hintern, hielt nur einen Moment an, da er schon bald den Schwanz seines Liebsten spürte, der seine Erektion langsam, aber kontinuierlich, in ihn schob.

„Merlin fühlt sich das gut an Harry… Tiefer … ahhahhahh… genau da, ohja… komm schon Harry… stoss fester… genau da… ich…“ Severus Stimme verlor sich in einem Wimmern, als Harry seinen Befehlen nachkam und seinen Schwanz immer tiefer in seinen Freund rammte. Beide Keuchten und stöhnten in abgehackten Lauten. Er fühlte sich Harry auf intimste verbunden und stöhnte leidenschaftlich.  
„Merlin, das ist so… ah fuck… Harry!“, schrie Severus, als dieser seine Prostata zum wiederholten Male traf. 

Der Schweiss lief Harry in Strömen übers Gesicht, als er seinem Körper alles abforderte, um seinen Liebsten zu befriedigen.  
Nachdem er Severus die Magie zurückgegeben hatte, war dies doch recht anstrengend. Dennoch würde er dies um nichts in der Welt missen mögen.  
Severus hatte sich längst auf alle Viere begeben und liess sich nun in dieser Stellung nehmen, was beiden, ausgesprochen gut zu gefallen schien.

Als Harry spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange konnte, griff nach vorne zwischen die Beine seines Liebsten und pumpte gemeinsam mit Severus Hand dessen Schwanz.   
Tief drang er mit seinem Glied in Severus ein, als ein zittern durch seinen Körper ging und er sich, ohne dass er sich zurückhalten konnte, in seinem Liebsten ergoss. Stossweise schoss sein Sperma aus ihm heraus und füllte seinen Liebsten, der ob der Stimulation seiner Prostata, schreiend seine eigene Erlösung fand und erschöpft auf die Laken sank. 

Harry, der sein Gleichgewicht verlor, als Severus sich auf die Laken legte, fühlte, wie er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf seinem Schatz landete, der ihn daraufhin, lachend in die Arme schloss.  
Ihr Schweiss vermischte sich und der Geruch nach Sex lag in der Luft, als Severus seinen Liebsten, in einen liebevollen Kuss verwickelte, den Harry keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen liess.

Sie spürten weder die klebrig feuchten Stellen, die ihr Sperma hinterlassen hatte, noch den Schweissfilm, der sich über ihre beiden Körper zog und zu viel Testosteron freisetzte.  
Nur die Liebe zueinander spürend, liessen sie küssend und streichelnd, ihren Orgasmus ausklingen, und drifteten ab, in den wohlverdienten Schlaf der Erholung.

Kurz bevor Harry der Schlaf übermannte, sah er noch in das Gesicht seines Liebsten als er sprach:  
„Das war eine wundervolle Erfahrung Sev. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auf diese Weise genauso Spass macht. Danke.“

Severus, der auch noch mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte, hauchte einen Kuss auf die Schläfe seines Schatzes, als er ihn näher zu sich in die Arme zog und ihn drückte, als ob er ihn nie mehr loslassen wollte.

Harry schlief tief und fest, um den Verlust der Kraft, die nun wieder auf Severus übertragen worden war, auszugleichen.

Dennoch erwachte er recht früh am nächsten Tag. Kaum wach, erinnerte er sich an die wundervollen  
Stunden, die er und sein Liebster, in der letzten Nacht zusammen geniessen durften.  
Wenn er sich nur nicht so schlapp und kraftlos fühlen würde, dann wäre er versucht, Severus zu suchen und ihn erneut über die Laken zu schieben.

Da er sich jedoch kaum dazu aufraffen konnte, die Dusche zu benutzen, wollte er von körperlicher Anstrengung, sei sie auch noch so erstrebenswert, nichts wissen.  
Seine morgendliche Erregung, hielt sich in Grenzen, ganz so als wüsste sein Kleiner, dass er noch Zeit zur Erholung brauchte.

Erfrischt und einigermassen munter, begab sich Harry in die Küche, um in den Genuss eines Frühstücks zu gelangen.   
Nachdem er die Erinnerung an Severus Kräfte noch in seiner Erinnerung hatte, wollte er sich zwingen zu essen, um seine Kraftreserven aufzutanken. Er würde von nun an so regelmässig essen, damit er ein vernünftiges Gewicht vorzuweisen hatte, und sich endlich stark und gesund fühlen konnte.

Severus, der bei Narzissa und Lucius in der Küche war, begrüsste Harry mit einem Lächeln und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.  
„Na du Schlafmütze, auch endlich wach geworden?“  
„Hey, es ist erst acht Uhr! Wenn ich mir überlege, um welche Zeit wir eingeschlafen sind, dann denke ich, bin ich früh dran.“

Sich freundlich für den Teller mit Rührei, bei der Hauselfe bedankend, drehte sich Harry zu seinem Schatz hin und meinte: „Reichst du mir bitte einen Toast rüber, die letzte Nacht hat mich hungrig gemacht!“

Die leise geflüsterten Worte, die nur für die Ohren seines Liebsten gedacht waren, wurden vom Tränkemeister mit einem Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis genommen.   
Genauso wie Harrys Versuche, eine normale Mahlzeit zu vertilgen. 

„Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr zum Essen zwingen, sonst vergeht dir der Appetit schneller, als er gekommen ist. Um dich zu steigern, solltest du versuchen täglich die Portionen noch oben anzupassen, bis du dir sicher bist, deinem Hunger entsprechend zu essen.“

Harry, der einsah, sich mit Ei und Toast, übernommen zu haben, liess die Hälfte des Rühreis weg, damit er sich noch ein Stück Toast gönnen konnte. Die Lust, die er auf eine, vor Honig triefende Scheibe Toast verspürte, war fast schon mit dem Wort Sucht zu umschreiben.   
Eine Tasse heisser Schokolade dazu, war Genuss pur. Und als er sich zum Schluss noch die obligate Tasse Kaffee gönnte, fühlte er sich Papp satt.  
Satt, aber glücklich.

Severus besah sich seinen Schatz mit leichter Besorgnis. So gesund er sich fühlte, seit er wieder im Besitz seiner Magie war, so schlecht sah Harry aus.   
Harrys fahle Hautfarbe, die ihn so zerbrechlich und zart erscheinen liess, sowie die dunklen Augenringe, verleiteten Severus, sich seinem übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt hinzugeben.

Nur die Versprechen, die sie sich gestern gaben, hielten Severus zurück. Er wollte Harry vertrauen und das bedingungslos.   
Auch wenn das hiess, nicht immer einverstanden zu sein.  
Harry musste sich seine Grenzen selber stecken, die er ertragen konnte. Da sich sein Genesungsweg noch lange und mühsam gestalten würde, war es für alle Beteiligten wichtig, dass Harry endlich selber bestimmen konnte wann und vor allem wieviel, er auf einmal zu sich nehmen konnte.

Lucius, sah auf seine Uhr.   
„Es ist gleich neun Harry. Marc Ashford wird bald hier sein. Hast du Hermine und Ron hergebeten?“  
„Natürlich Lucius. Sie sollten bald herflohen. Sie haben mir gestern noch eine Eule geschickt und die Zeit bestätigt.“

Kaum hatte Harry seinen Satz beendet, da kamen Hermine und Ron etwas gestresst, durch den Kamin in der Küche an.  
Hermine hustete und strich sich ihren Rock glatt, der etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

Praktisch gleichzeitig mit Ron und Hermine, trat Kreacher ein und meldete die Ankunft von Mister Ashford, der in der Bibliothek auf die Herrschaften warten würde.   
Gideon, der heute für Harrys Sicherheit verantwortlich war, betrat pünktlich um neun die Küche und begleitete Harry, Ron und Hermine zu ihrem Anwaltstermin.   
Der Anwalt sass unterdessen, gemütlich in einem der Sessel, vor sich eine aromatische Tasse Tee, während er auf den Helden der Zauberwelt wartete. 

Gehört hatte er schon viele Geschichten, über Harry. Aber persönlich kennengelernt hatte er ihn noch nicht. Er war gespannt, wie Harry Potter war. Einen so berühmten Klienten vertrat man schliesslich nicht oft in seiner Berufskariere.


	42. Die Gerichtsverhandlung Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung:  
> In diesem Kapitel taucht Orford Umbridge auf. Er ist laut J.K.Rowling, Dolores Jane Umbridges Vater.  
> Für meine Geschichte, lehne ich mir diesen Charakter aus und verwandle ihn in Dolores Mann.

Gespannt sass Harry mit seinen Freunden im Zaubergamot und wartete auf das Erscheinen der Richter und der Angeklagten Umbridge.  
Die Zeit, die Marc Asthon gebraucht hatte, um die Anklageschrift vorzubereiten, war schneller, als Harry lieb war, vorbeigegangen.  
Nun blieb abzuwarten, wie der Zaubergamot, im Fall Umbridge und gleich im Anschluss, im Fall Robert Bonnet, entscheiden würde. In Roberts Fall, lagen die Dinge klar und waren nur noch Formsache. Der Gamot hatte schon entschieden, einem Antrag auf Verwahrung zuzustimmen. Sie warteten nur noch die Entscheidung des Prozesses gegen Dolores Jane Umbridge ab, um die Entscheidung zu verkünden.

Harry, der neben seinem Liebsten sass, wischte sich seine, vor Aufregung feuchten Hände, zum wiederholten Male, an seiner schwarzen Jeans ab, die er trotz heftigem Widerspruch trug.  
Severus war der Meinung, dass eine etwas elegantere Kleidung angemessener wäre, aber Harry befand, dass er sich nicht für diese pinke Zumutung, in unbequemer Kleidung, den ganzen Tag auf einer harten Gerichtsbank, hin und her wälzen wollte. Wenn er schon gezwungen sein würde gegen dieses Ministeriumsmonster auszusagen, dann wollte er dies, in angenehmer Kleidung tun. Und Muggelkleidung war nun einfach légerer, als die eleganten Stoffhosen, die die Zauberer so gerne trugen.

So sass er inmitten seiner Freunde, die allesamt Severus Meinung waren und sich für diesen Tag in Schale geworfen hatten. Harry sah mit Genugtuung, wie Ron, immer wieder an seinem enganliegenden Hemdkragen zupfte und vergeblich versuchte die Krawatte etwas zu lockern, welche von Rons Mutter jedoch, zu einem Weasley-Knoten gebunden worden war.   
Was ganz einfach hiess, dass Rons Versuche, für die Katz waren. Der Knoten, würde sich erst am Abend lösen. Bis dahin, würde der Arme leiden müssen.

Da fühlte sich Harry, trotz der bösen Blicke, die er vom Zaubergamot zugeworfen bekam glücklich, dass er in Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhen, nicht am Verzweifeln war.  
Das Eintreten der Richter, holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Wie es das Zeremoniell verlangte, erhoben sich sämtliche Personen, als der Hohe Richter den Raum betrat und seinen Platz, am erhöhten Podest, einnahm.  
Richter Randolph Montgomery, oberste Instanz des Zaubergamot, eröffnete an diesem regnerischen Montag, Ende August, die Anklage gegen die Untersekretärin des Ministers, Dolores Jane Umbridge, geborene Bonnet.

Die Anklageschrift lautete auf Landesverrat, sowie Mordversuch in mehreren Fällen, als auch die Misshandlung von Schutzbefohlenen, durch die Verwendung der Blutfeder, als Bestrafungsmethode.  
Der Gerichtsschreiber verlas die Zeugen der Anklage. Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley und Hermine Jane Granger, sowie die Namen, aller Lehrer, in Hogwarts.

Überrascht sah Harry auf, als er die Namen der restlichen Zeugen hörte, die aufgezählt wurden und vorhatten, eine Aussage gegen das rosa Monster zu machen.  
Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Theodor Nott und die grösste Überraschung… Richard Bonnet. Der Kleine hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, vor Gericht zu erscheinen. Er hatte Harry mit keiner Silbe verraten, dass er diesen, für ihn wichtigen Schritt vorhatte, da er wusste, Harry hätte ihn davon abgehalten, um ihn zu schützen. 

Für Richard war indes klar, dass dies etwas war, was er tun musste, um mit seiner Vergangenheit abschliessen zu können.  
Etwas versteckt, entdeckte ihn Harry, wie er zwischen Charlie und Jessy sass und ängstlich zu ihm hin blickte, den Mund, zu einem kleinen Lächeln, verzogen. 

Harry lächelte beruhigend zurück. Obwohl er nicht einverstanden war, dass der Kleine, in so jungen Jahren, an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wurde, respektierte er dessen Wunsch und erhob keinen Einspruch gegen die Nennung.  
Er wollte später in Ruhe mit Richard über die Notwendigkeit seines Wunsches diskutieren.

Harry wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie einschüchternd so eine Einberufung des Gamot, sein konnte. War er doch vor ein paar Jahren selber der Angeklagte gewesen, der da auf diesem harten kleinen Stuhl gesessen hatte. Nicht wissend, ob er jemals wieder nach Hogwarts durfte oder nicht.  
Damals war es einzig Professor Dumbledores Fürsprache, zu verdanken gewesen, dass Harry nicht rechtskräftig verurteilt worden war, wegen Minderjährigenzauberei. Etwas, was ja gottlob heute, nicht mehr so stur gehandhabt wurde. Es machte auch keinen Sinn, wenn man Zuhause die Fähigkeiten, die man sich während des Jahres aneignete, nicht vertiefen konnte. In allen anderen Bereichen, mussten die Schüler schliesslich auch lernen, während der Ferien.

Severus, der Harry eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste selber nicht, weshalb er immer wieder abdriftete in seine Vergangenheit, kaum dass er das Ministerium betrat. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich schützen wollte. Schliesslich waren seine Erinnerungen ans Ministerium nicht die Besten. 

„Harry, du solltest besser Zuhören, sonst entgehen dir wichtige Informationen!“, wurde er bestimmt, vom Tränkemeister, in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.  
Harry schüttelte die Lethargie ab, die ihn befallen zu haben schien und konzentrierte sich auf die restlichen Namen, die der Gerichtsschreiber aufzählte.

Es waren die Namen der Menschen, die zugunsten von Dolores Jane Umbridge, aussagen wollten.  
Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohow, und Evan Rosier und Orford Umbridge.  
Nicht ganz so überrascht war Harry über die Anwesenheit der wohl wichtigsten Person in diesem Raum. Der Zaubereiminister persönlich, Cornelius Oswald Fudge Vertreter der Verteidigung.

Konsterniert erkannte Harry, dass der Minister in seiner Untersekretärin, keine Bedrohung sah, aber den Blicken nach zu schliessen, die er Harry zuwarf… schien es beinahe so, als ob er lieber Harry auf der Anklagebank sehen würde, als diese Frau, die unterdessen von Harry unbemerkt, in des Saal geführt und auf dem wohlbekannten Stuhl, Platz genommen hatte.  
„Dieser Mann ist unglaublich“, murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin. „Erkennt er nicht die Gefahr, die er sich, mit dieser Frau, ins Ministerium geholt hat?“

Gideon, der hinter Harry, an einer strategisch wichtigen, da übersichtlichen Stelle stand, hörte die Worte, die der Held der Zauberwelt vor sich hin murmelte. Er beugte sich etwas vor und flüsterte seinem Schützling, seine Sicht der Dinge, ins Ohr.  
„Der Minister, wird immer ein Schleimbeutel bleiben. Da hatten bestimmt Dolores Vater und ihr Ehemann, ihre Finger im Spiel. Alexander Bonnet, hat mit Sicherheit viel Geld fliessen lassen, damit seine Tochter überhaupt die Chance auf eine Rehabilitation hat und Orford, Dolores Ehemann, ist seiner Frau schon seit Jahren verfallen und tut was sie ihm aufträgt. Beides sind wichtige Männer im Ministerium und dem Minister, schon seit Beginn seiner Amtszeit, treu ergeben.“

Harry hob den Kopf und sah zu seinem Leibwächter. „So etwas nennt man Korruption Gideon, das ist dir schon klar. Denken die wirklich, sie können die Umbridge freikaufen?“  
Henry, der sich vor Harry gesetzt hatte, drehte leicht den Kopf, um seine Meinung kundzutun.  
„Harry, es geht in der Politik schon lange nicht mehr nur um die Aufgabe, ein Land zu regieren. Es geht immer um Macht, Geld und Einfluss.“

Harrys Blick wurde Hart, als er den Minister anfunkelte der unterdessen dabei war, seine lobenden Worte, über die Arbeit seiner Untersekretärin, zu erläutern. Der Zaubergamot hörte aufmerksam zu und vielerorts sah man wohlwollende Gesichter, die zu einer triumphierend lächelnden, rosa leuchtenden, Umbridge sahen.

„Geld, Macht und Einfluss habe ich auch. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich meine Vorteile einmal für meine Rache einsetze!“  
„Reg dich nicht auf Harry, die Untersuchung hat ja erst angefangen. Wir kommen schon noch zu unserer Aussage.“ Severus versuchte beruhigend auf seinen Schatz einzuwirken.  
Der war schon nach kurzer Zeit so wütend, dass er der Anklage nicht dienlich sein würde. Nur mit einem kühlen Kopf, würden sie es schaffen, das Gericht von der Richtigkeit zu überzeugen.   
Dolores Umbridge und ihren Machenschaften, musste das Handwerk gelegt werden. Komme was wolle.

Harry versuchte sich auf die Verhandlung zu konzentrieren. Tief atmete er ein und fasste mit der rechten Hand, die linke seines Liebsten, der die seine leicht drückte um ihm eine aufmunternde Stütze zu sein.

Cornelius Fudge, war unterdessen bei der vorbildlichen Arbeitsmoral seiner Sekretärin angelangt.   
„Dolores! Ist es richtig, dass sie schon seit Jahren, die Schirmherrschaft über die Organisation, zum Schutze der herrenlosen Katzen, in der England übernommen haben, die ohne die, von Ihnen gesammelten Gelder, keine Überlebenschancen hätten?“

Dolores aufreizende, piepsende Stimme, reizte Harry schon, kaum dass er sie hörte.  
„Ich danke dem Zaubereiminister, dass er mir die Chance gab, mich während meiner Arbeitszeit um die herrenlosen Tiere zu kümmern. Viele Stunde habe ich mich diesen wirklich eleganten Tieren gewidmet, um für alle ein schönes Plätzchen zu finden.“

Marc Ashford, der Ankläger, erhob an dieser Stelle, das erste Mal von vielen, eine Einsprache.  
„Ich erhebe Einspruch Euer Ehren. Die ganze Geschichte ist irrelevant für den Fall.“  
Fudge, sah verstimmt zu Ashford und widersprach: „Ich möchte dem Gericht aufzeigen, was für eine engagierte Frau, Dolores Umbridge ist, um zu belegen dass sie niemals, zu solch profanen Mitteln greifen würde. Dolores Jane Umbridge ist eine reinblütige Hexe, deren Ruf, bis zu den unhaltbaren Anschuldigungen der Anklage, unbescholten war.“

Richter Montgomery nickte zustimmend in Richtung Fudge und liess ihn fortfahren. „Ich lasse diese Befragung zu, bitte aber die Verteidigung sie nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen.“  
Und zu Marc Ashford gewandt: „Im Gegenzug erlaube ich selbstredend auch Ihnen, die Möglichkeit, ausschweifend über ein Thema Ihrer Wahl zu reden, wenn es für das Verständnis des Falles dienlich sein sollte.“  
Ashford setzte sich leicht enttäuscht wieder hin, während Fudge die Lobpreisung seiner Sekretärin weiterführte.

Harry schaltete für einen Moment ab. Er wollte die Lügen und die Falschaussagen der Hexe, sowie die wohlwollenden Gesichter des Gamots nicht sehen und nicht hören. Er fand es ungeheuerlich, wenn er bedachte, dass die Geschworenen, sich aus den intelligentesten Zaubern und Hexen des Landes zusammensetzten und die sich dennoch blenden liessen, vom Glanz der Macht.

Endlich schien Fudge zu einem Ende zu kommen… „Daher bitte ich das Gericht um einen Freispruch in allen Fällen, für Dolores Jane Umbridge. Sie ist für die Machenschaften ihres Bruders, in keinster Weise zur Verantwortung zu ziehen und daher freizusprechen.“  
Fudge unterbrach sich für einen Moment, um sich mit belehrendem arrogantem Blick zu Harry, Ron und Hermine hinzudrehen, bevor er die Bombe platzen liess.

„Damit komme ich zu den unhaltbaren Anschuldigungen unserer drei fehlgeleiteten ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler, deren Behauptung… die, wie ich betonen möchte, etwas spät erhoben wurde und, das wird der Verlauf der Verhandlung zeigen, nur den Hirngespinsten dieser drei Ehemaligen, entsprungen sein kann.   
Dolores Umbridge hat die Blutfeder nicht als Bestrafung angewendet, oder kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sollte die Blutfeder tatsächlich zum Einsatz gekommen sein, schliessen wir den Imperiusfluch nicht aus.“

Severus musste Harry gewaltsam auf der Bank festhalten, sonst wäre er wütend aufgesprungen um den Minister oder die rosa Hexe anzugreifen.  
So konnte er nur fassungslos die nächsten Worte des Ministers anhören.  
„Ich erwarte die vollständige Rehabilitation meiner Untersekretärin und verlange die Befragung sämtlicher Lehrer aus Hogwarts.  
Es sind ja glücklicherweise alle anwesend, damit wir den Schuldigen zu finden und ihn der gerechten Strafe zuführen zu können.“

„Einspruch euer Ehren. Die Verteidigung erhebt unerhörte Anschuldigungen, die keinerlei Bezug zur Verhandlung haben. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts stehen nicht unter Verdacht. Das tut die Angeklagte, die von Minister Fudge so vehement in Schutz genommen wird! Was mich zur berechtigten Frage führt, was die Verteidigung zu verbergen sucht.“ Marc Ashfords Stimme tönte laut durch den Gerichtssaal, dessen Zuschauer allesamt auf die eine oder andere Weise ihrer Empörung Luft verschafften. Der Lautstärkepegel stieg in ungeahnte Höhen, was Richter Montgomery zu einem Sonorus zwang, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe, oder ich lasse den Saal räumen.“ Als er sich durchgesetzt und wieder Stille eingekehrt war, rief er die beiden Anwälte zu sich um sie noch einmal darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er so eine Zirkusshow in seiner Verhandlung nicht dulden würde.   
„Wir sind alle erwachsen meine Herren. Ich bitte Sie, sich einer angemessenen Lautstärke zu bedienen und die Effekthascherei sein zu lassen.“

„Mit Verlaub Euer Ehren“, Marc sah eindringlich zu Richter Montgomery hin. „Die Anklage verweist auf die Anklageschrift und verlangt die regelkonforme Durchführung des Prozesses. Sollten die Anschuldigungen gegen Mrs Umbridge verworfen werden, kann Cornelius Fudge, gerne die Anklage gegen die Lehrer von Hogwarts erheben, aber nicht vorher. Es ist ungeheuerlich, wie die Zeugen der Anklage, von der Verteidigung, in Misskredit gebracht werden, ohne hieb und stichfeste Beweise.“

„Beruhigen sie sich Mister Ashford. Ich werde den Zaubergamot anweisen, die letzten Bemerkungen von Minister Fudge nicht zu beachten.“  
Obwohl es nichts mehr brachte, da der Schaden schon angerichtet war, musste sich Ashford mit dem Teilerfolg, zufrieden geben.

Richter Randolph Montgomery wandte sich mit fester Stimme an den Zaubergamot, mit der Aufforderung, die letzten Aussagen zu vergessen. Seine Bitte an die vielen Zuschauer, dass deren Einwürfe, nicht weiter geduldet würden, wurde mit einem lauten Murren, zur Kenntnis genommen.  
„Meine Damen und Herren, dies ist ein Gerichtssaal und keine Possenshow. Sollte es wiederholt zu solchen Unterbrechungen kommen, so werde ich die Räumung des Saals in Betracht ziehen.“

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, die schon die Mittagszeit ankündigte, unterbrach der Richter die Verhandlung für die nächsten zwei Stunden.

Während die Lehrer von Hogwarts, sich entschlossen, im Restaurant neben dem Ministerium essen zu gehen, blieben Harry und Severus bei den Menschen, die ihnen in letzter Zeit, so wichtig geworden waren.

Lucius, führte die gesamte Meute in ein reserviertes Séparée, in einem der erstklassigsten Häuser der Stadt. Das Slytherins Palace, war eine der teuersten Adressen in London, aber auch eine, in der Diskretion gross geschrieben wurde.  
Der Maître d`hotel führte die ganze Gesellschaft in einen Saal, der sich im oberen Stockwerk befand, wo ihnen vom Chef de service ein erstklassiges Menu vorgesetzt und ein vorzüglicher Wein kredenzt wurde.

Beginnend mit einem gemischten Blattsalat mit sautierten Pilzen, gefolgt von einem Filet Mignon mit Bratkartoffeln und Gemüse.   
Das Dessert, eine wunderbar schmackhafte Eigenkreation des Hauses, rundete das Essen ab und war mit viel Liebe, auf den Tellern angerichtet worden. Dieser wunderwolle Nachtisch, bedeutete den krönenden Abschluss eines wunderbaren Essens.

Severus, der diese Schlemmereien schon kannte, da er öfters mit Lucius hier ass, besah sich die Runde, mit einem Lächeln. Er sah wie George seinen Draco, mit kleinen Häppchen fütterte, während der genüsslich, mit geschlossen Augen, die Geschmacksexplosion des Desserts genoss, während er die Creme auf seiner Zunge zergehen liess.

Er sah zu Lucius hin, der mit Molly in ein Gespräch vertieft war und sah zum Schluss zu seinem Schatz, der vor seinem Essen sass und abwesend, den einen oder anderen Löffel, zu sich nahm.  
Den Salat oder die Hauptspeise, waren von Harry gekonnt ignoriert worden, was Severus sogar verstehen konnte. Daher enthielt er sich einer Bemerkung, sondern stellte seinem Schatz ohne Kommentar, einen Nährtrank hin. Er überliess es Harry, ob er ihn trinken wollte oder nicht.

Harry sah seinen Schatz dankbar an und beugt sich etwas vor, um Severus einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Es war nicht der Moment für eine längere Küsserei, die von beiden begrüsst würde. Dennoch wollte Harry seinem Schatz zeigen, dass er die Geste zu schätzen wusste.

„Danke“, flüsterte er nur, was von Severus mit einem leisen, „gern geschehen“, beantwortet wurde. Danach sassen sie, mit ineinander verschlungenen Fingern da und liessen sich von der gelösten Stimmung, die dank des guten Essens, den Ärger verdrängt hatte, berieseln.   
Dies war die Zeit, in der sie Kräfte tanken konnten, die sie alle noch im Kampf gegen dieses bösartige Weib, brauchen würden.

Dieser Ansicht war auch Lucius, der sich vornahm, den Saal, für die gesamte Dauer der Verhandlung zu reservieren, damit sie zu jeder Zeit, einen angenehmen Rückzugsort haben würden.  
Stolz besah sich Lucius die Personen, die gemeinsam am Tisch sassen und die Stille genossen.  
Egal was noch kommen würde, diese Menschen waren zusammengewachsen und bildeten eine geschlossene Front, gegen alle Feinde, die sie noch zu besiegen hatten.

Sie waren eine riesige Familie geworden, die jede für jeden Einstehen liess.  
Man konnte mit Recht behaupten, dass Lucius endlich seine Erfüllung gefunden hatte. Er Lächelte zu seiner Frau hinüber, die ihn fragend ansah, als die schöne Stimmung von einer lauten Stimme unterbrochen wurde… 

„Harry! Harry, ich muss dringend aufs Klo, gehst du mit mir mit?“  
Unter viel Gelächter stand Harry auf, ergriff die Hand des jungen Richard und half dem Kleinen, den Weg zur Toilette zu finden, damit kein Unglück geschah.  
Lucius sah nur ein klein wenig konsterniert aus. Die Realität hatte ihn eingeholt…


	43. Die Gerichtsverhandlung Teil 2

Der Nachmittag im Gericht, verlief um vieles turbulenter, als der Vormittag.   
Marc Ashford, rückte mit seinen Fragen an die Angeklagte, viele Dinge, die am Morgen aus dem Ruder gelaufen waren, wieder ins richtige Licht.

„Misses Umbridge! Bitte berichtigen Sie mich, sollte ich falsche Angaben zu Ihrer Person machen.   
Sie heissen mit vollem Namen Dolores Jane Umbridge und sind Verheiratet mit Orford Umbridge, ledige Bonnet.“   
Marc Ashford wartete, bis sich die rosa Hexe, dazu herabliess, zu nicken und mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme ein kaum hörbares ja zu formen.  
„Sie sind die Schwester des Angeklagten Bonnet, ist das korrekt?“  
„Ich weiss zwar nicht warum wir dies schon wieder Thematisieren müssen, da Cornelius meine Unschuld diesbezüglich schon dargelegt hat…“

„Sie mögen mir verzeihen Mrs Umbridge, aber die Anklage hat da leider einen anderen Standpunkt. Also noch einmal fürs Protokoll: Sind sie die Schwester des Angeklagten Peter Bonnet?“  
Umbridge sah vorwurfsvoll zu Richter Montgomery, bevor sie sich dazu bequemte, eine Antwort zu geben.

„Was sind sie doch für ein impertinenter Flegel Mister… Wie war noch gleich ihr Name?“   
„Ashford Mam. Und ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort von Ihnen.“  
„Ja, ich bin die Schwester meines bedauernswerten Bruders.“ Und nach einer kleinen Pause, während der sie Ashford lange, mit ihren stechenden Augen anstarrte, bevor sie weiterfuhr mit ihrer Komödie. „Wie können Sie es wagen, mir auch nur einen Moment lang zu unterstellen, dass ich etwas mit Jason McNairs Entführung zu tun habe!“

Nach diesem Ausbruch der rosa Hexe, herrschte Stille im Saal. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, so ruhig gaben sich die Zeugen, sowie auch die Zuschauer auf den Rängen.  
„Vielleicht, weil Sie dies schon längst zugegeben haben?“, wurde ihr von Ashford unterstellt, „Oder sollte Ihnen der Umstand, dass Sie im Büro des Ministers, mit drei Auroren als Zeugen, Ihr Wissen um die Entführung von Jason McNair, gestanden haben, entfallen sein?“

„Ich erhebe Einspruch, gegen die Art und Weise, wie meine Mandantin in die Enge gedrängt wird. Dolores Umbridge hat vor einem Gremium der Zaubergemeinschaft, die Aussagen, die ihr unter Nötigung, in meinem Büro abgerungen wurden, widerlegt und Recht bekommen.   
Ich habe hier die Pergamentrolle, mit den beglaubigten Unterschriften des Gremiums.“

Marc Ashford richtete sein Wort an Fudge persönlich. „Warum wurden mir diese Beweise nicht Termingerecht zugestellt?“  
„Wir haben Ihnen eine Eule geschickt, mit den Zeiten, an denen das Gremium, die Anhörung von Dolores Umbridge abgehalten hatte.“

Marc Ashford lachte trocken auf. „Wie schön für Sie, dass die Eule sich verflogen haben muss, denn diese Nachricht, habe ich nie erhalten.“  
Fudge sah Ashford herablassend an.   
„Was ja wohl kaum die Schuld des Ministeriums ist. Mehr als senden, kann das Ministerium die Eulen auch nicht.“

Richter Montgomery sah sich gezwungen, den beiden Streithähnen Einhalt zu gebieten.  
„Meine Herren, also wirklich. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass Sie die Vertreter des Gesetzes darstellen, so wie Sie sich verhalten.“

Und mit einem Blick zu Fudge meinte er gelassen: „Darf ich die Pergamentrolle einmal sehen. Ich möchte mich gerne von der Echtheit dieses Dokumentes überzeugen.“  
Fudge hielt dem Richter die Rolle entgegen und wartete, dass die Befragung seiner Mandantin weiterging.

„Mister Ashford, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, selber einen Blick in das Urteil des Gremiums zu werfen! Ich denke, die Echtheit ist unbestritten, aber der Inhalt, dürfte für sie von Interesse sein.“  
Marc nahm das Dokument aus den Händen des Richters entgegen und überflog es.  
Nachdem er es fertig gelesen hatte, rollte er es langsam zusammen, während er sich zu Fudge hin drehte und meinte: „Sie bestehen darauf, dieses wirklich aufschlussreiche Dokument, in die Beweisliste aufnehmen zu lassen?“  
Triumphierend nickte der Minister. „Selbstverständlich Ashford. Schliesslich hat sich das Gremium nicht die Mühe gemacht, es aufzusetzen, damit ich es mir an die Wand hänge!“

Ashford drehte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck zum Richter um. „Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis Euer Ehren, würde ich dieses Dokument gerne laut verlesen lassen.“  
„Auch wenn es nicht üblich ist, stimme ich Ihnen zu Mister Ashford. Ich werde Ihnen den Gefallen tun und es selbst vorlesen…“   
Mit einem Blick zu Fudge konnte er sich eines Kommentars nicht enthalten.   
„Nicht dass es da noch Diskussionen über das Gehörte gibt. Sind sie einverstanden Mister Fudge?“  
„Natürlich Euer Ehren. Ich bitte darum.“

Harry sah gespannt in Richter Randolph Montgomerys Gesicht, als dieser das Pergament in die Hand nahm, sich kurz räusperte, seine Brille auf die Nase setzte und mit seiner tiefen, klaren Stimme den Inhalt laut wiedergab.

„Hiermit beglaubigen die anwesenden Personen, dass die Untersekretärin Dolores Jane Umbridge, zu einer Aussage betreffend der Entführung von Jason McNair, genötigt wurde.   
Harry James Potter, Auror Gideon Murdoc sowie Henry Sigel haben meiner Mandantin diese Aussage unter Androhung von Gewalt abgerungen.   
Sie wurde unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen ins Büro gerufen und mit den Anschuldigungen über Todesser Aktivitäten konfrontiert. Alle Aussagen, die an betreffendem Tag gemacht wurden, sind für null und nichtig zu erklären, da sie nicht den Tatsachen entsprechen und unter Zwang entstanden sind.  
Die Aussagen wurden unter Veritaserum geprüft und für richtig befunden.   
Für den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage, bürgen unten aufgeführte Personen mit Ihrer Unterschrift.

Gezeichnet 

Augustus Rookwood  
Evan Rosier  
Antonin Dolohow  
Orford Umbridge  
Alexander Bonnet

Wiederum musste Harry mit Gewalt, davon abgehalten werden, aufzuspringen um eine Dummheit zu begehen. Diesmal griffen sogar die beiden Auroren ein, die zu seinem Schutz da waren, um eine grössere Katastrophe zu verhindern.  
Dennoch war es Hermine, die für eine Überraschung sorgte. Da aller Augen auf den Helden der Zauberwelt gerichtet waren, kam der Ausbruch, der ansonsten so besonnenen Hermine, ganz unverhofft.

„Was lügen sie denn nun wieder zusammen, sie hässliche alte Vettel. Sie sind doch nicht normal. So eine wie sie, wäre in der Muggelwelt schon lange in der Klapse gelandet. Denken sie wirklich, dass sie aus dieser Geschichte heil rauskommen?“  
Wütend drehte sich Hermine zu Richter Montgomery um, bevor sie weitersprach. Ich verlange dass…“

„Ruhe im Saal“, hallte die sonorverstärkte Stimme des Richters durch den Gerichtssaal. „Mister Ashford, ich bitte Sie, für Ruhe unter Ihren Zeugen sorgen!“, den Kopf zu Fudge hindrehend, sah er den Minister streng an.   
„Cornelius, ich habe Ihnen meine Bedenken bezüglich dieser Anhörung bereits mitgeteilt.   
Aber nun muss ich Sie ernsthaft fragen, ob sie diesen Wisch hier, wirklich als Beweis einreichen wollen.“  
Der Richter sah den Minister eindringlich an.  
„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich in dieser Sache, der Anklage vollumfänglich zustimmen werde, die zurecht, das Zustandekommen dieses Pergamentes anzweifeln wird.   
Der Ehemann der Angeklagten, der Vater der Angeklagten, ich bitte sie Cornelius. Sie können nicht ernsthaft glauben, damit durchzukommen.“

Fudge sah den Richter wütend an. Scheinbar war er es nicht gewohnt, dass man seine Entscheidungen in Frage stellte.  
„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Richter Montgomery… Ich weiss nicht, was an diesem Pergament nicht verständlich sein soll! Natürlich will ich, dass dieses Beweisstück aufgenommen wird. Schliesslich bezeugt es die Unschuld von Dolores Jane Umbridge.“

Marc Ashford, der nur auf den Einwurf des Ministers gewartet hatte, damit er offiziell Einspruch erheben konnte tat dies mit Freude. Für ihn kam das Dokument einem Sieg gleich. Wie konnte man sich nur so selbstherrlich geben.   
Einen Blick zum Zaubergamot zeigte, dass sich die Verteidigung, mit diesem etwas gar dämlichen Versuch, die vermaledeite Aussage, die Umbridge vor Zeugen, unter anderem auch vor Auror Shacklebolt, gemacht hatte, als unzulässig erklären zu lassen, keinen Gefallen getan hatte. Der Gamot sah zweifelnd zu der Untersekretärin hinüber. Man merkte, dass die Stimmung zugunsten der Anklage kippte.  
Richter Montgomery, liess den Ankläger Marc Ashford, mit der Befragung Umbridges weiterfahren, als ob es den Zwischenfall mit der Pergamentrolle, nie gegeben hatte.

„Also Misses Umbridge, stehen sie immer noch zu Ihrer Aussage, nichts mit der Entführung von Jason McNair zu tun zu haben und keine Ahnung von der Gefangenschaft hatten, in der sich Harry James Potter befand, als er genötigt wurde, dem kleinen Jungen zu folgen, um ihn vor Folter und dem Tod zu bewahren. Die Tat wurde in diesem Schreiben, das ich dem Zaubergamot vorlege, klar angedroht und brachte Mister Potter dazu, den Koordinaten zu folgen, um das Leben von Jason McNair zu retten.“

Ashford legte den Brief, den Harry dazumal, mit der Eule bekommen und in seiner Kommode versteckt hatte, dem Zaubergamot zur Ansicht vor. „Als Beweis für die Richtigkeit des Schreibens, lege ich den Handschriftenvergleich eines anderen Dokumentes vor, welches von Peter Bonnet geschrieben und mir, von den Kobolden der Gringottsbank, ausgehändigt wurde.“

„Einspruch. Es ist nicht erwiesen, dass meine Mandantin in Zusammenhang steht, mit Peter Bonnets Aktivitäten.   
Meine Mandantin verweigert daher die Aussage, um sich nicht selber zu belasten.“  
Fudge sah streng zu Ashford, der mit der Befragung weiter machte.

„Misses Umbridge! wenn Sie jegliches Wissen um die Todesseraktivitäten, sowie die Entführung von Jason McNair und Harry James Potter abstreiten, bitte ich den Zaubergamot, dies in ihre Entscheidung miteinzubeziehen.   
Den Gerichtsschreiber bitte ich zu notieren, dass die Angeklagte jedwede Aussage verweigert und ich auf die Verwendung von Veritaserum bestehen werde, sollte die Entscheidung des Gamots zu unseren Ungunsten ausfallen.“

Er sah lächelnd in Fudges Gesicht. „Und damit Sie nicht wieder Einspruch erheben müssen schon Vorneweg einen Hinweis. Meine Zeugen, sind allesamt bereit, ihre Aussagen unter Einnahme von Veritaserum zu machen.“ Ashford kramte etwas auf seinem Ablagetisch herum, bis er einen Stapel Papiere, in die Hand nahm. Dies sind die eidesstattlichen Erklärungen meiner Zeugen, die allesamt von Richter Montgomery überprüft und für Rechtens befunden wurden.“ 

Minister Fudge verliess seinen Platz, um sich persönlich von der Echtheit der Papiere zu überzeugen.  
Seine sauertöpfische Mine, die er aufsetzte, als er sich wortlos wieder umdrehte um sich zu seiner Mandantin zu setzen, verleitete Harry dazu, laut loszulachen.  
Der eine oder andere Lacher, war im Saal zu vernehmen, als sich Fudge hektisch auf seinen Platz setzen wollte und vor lauter Eile, über eines der Stuhlbeine stolperte.

Nachdem Marc Ashford die Befragung der Angeklagten für beendet erklärte, wurde Umbridge aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen.   
Richard Bonnet, war der nächste einer langen Reihe Zeugen, die heute noch befragt werden würden.   
Charlie, der die Erziehungsgewalt über Richard Bonnet, stellvertretend übernommen hatte, führte den Kleinen Jungen an seinen Platz, vorne beim Richterpodest und setzte Richard auf den Stuhl, den die Angeklagte erst vor kurzem verlassen hatte.

Die Blicke, die seine Tante Richard zuwarf, konnte man ohne zu übertreiben, mit mörderisch umschreiben.  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Richard nicht mehr unter den Lebenden.  
Tapfer sass er auf dem Stuhl und versuchte seine zittrigen Hände, zu verbergen, in dem er sich unter die Oberschenkel schob.   
Charlie blieb etwas hinter dem Jungen stehen, um gegebenenfalls die Befragung abbrechen zu können, sollte es dem Kleinen zu viel werden.

Fudge liess sich zu einem unwilligen Lächeln herab, als er mit der Befragung dieses Bengels anfing.  
Wichtigtuerisch holte er Luft und begann mit den Worten:  
„Nur fürs Protokoll. Dein Name lautet Richard Bonnet. Du bist Peter Bonnets Sohn und der Neffe von Dolores Jane Umbridge.“

Schüchtern nickte der Junge, öffnete aber, kaum dass er von Richter Montgomery, über die Wichtigkeit der Aussage aufgeklärt worden war, den Mund und gab ganz selbstverständlich seine Antworten, auf die immer wütenderen Fragen von Minister Fudge.

„Kannst du dem Gericht erklären, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass deine Tante, für die ganzen Straftaten, die Verantwortung trägt. Es wäre auch nett, wenn du das Gericht, dabei ansehen würdest“, wurde der Junge, kaum dass dieser den Mut zu antworten fand, vom Minister mit gehässigen Worten, eingeschüchtert. 

Dennoch schaffte es der Kleine und gab kurze, aber brutale Antworten, von denen nicht eine, vom Minister entkräftet werden konnte.  
Marc Ashford, liess den Kleinen, im Gegenzug, einfach nur erzählen. Er wusste, der Zaubergamot würde interessierter Zuhören, als wenn er Fragen stellte, die meist nur unzulänglich beantwortet und ein schlechtes Licht, auf die bestehenden Tatsachen warf.

„Meine Tante ist nicht nett. Sie ist schon seit ich denken kann, ein Anhänger der dunklen Künste. Ich weiss nicht, ob sie jemals ein Todesser war, aber ich weiss, dass sie auf unserer Sommerresidenz, gerne mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen und Tränken experimentierte.“

Als ich mit Doro, das ist mein Kindermädchen, in unserem Landhaus wohnte, kam eines Tages meine Tante, unerwartet zu Besuch und befahl unseren Hauselfen, allen voran Doro, einen Jungen zu bewachen, der nach seiner Ankunft den Landsitz nicht verlassen dürfe und als Gefangener gehalten werden sollte. Tante Umbridge sagte mir, dass mein Vater mit dem Jungen käme und ich mit ihm machen dürfe was ich wolle. Solange er überleben würde.“

Dem kleinen Richard liefen die Tränen hinunter, die von Charlie liebevoll, mit einem Taschentuch fortgewischt wurden. Tapfer fuhr er mit seiner Sicht der Dinge fort. Er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er gerade dabei war, seine eigene Familie zu verraten. Es war ihm egal. Keiner der Beiden, egal ob sein Vater oder seine Tante, hatten sich jemals um ihn gekümmert. Ausser Schlägen und Befehle, die er nie ausführen wollte, hatte er, seit er sich erinnern konnte, keine Zuneigung kennengelernt. Doro war die Einzige, die ihm noch Wichtig war. Sie würde er verteidigen, bis zum Schluss.

„Ein paar Tage später, kam dann Dad mit Jason an“, fuhr Richard mit seiner Geschichte fort, als er sich wieder einigermassen gefasst hatte.  
„Jason liess sich am Anfang, überhaupt nicht auf die Gespräche ein, die ich mit ihm führen wollte. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst, dass Harry etwas geschehen würde. Die erste Zeit, sprach Jason nur von Harry oder Patrick.“ Hier fügte der Kleine noch eine Erklärung an.   
„Patrick kannte ich damals noch nicht, aber aus den Hinweisen, die Jason gab, vermutete ich, dass Patrick von meinem Vater geschlagen und gefesselt in ihrem Zimmer zurückgelassen wurde, als er Jason entführte…“

„Einspruch Euer Ehren. Hören sagen. Ich verlange, dass auch die Kinder, nur die Tatsachen erzählen, die sie mit Sicherheit wissen und selber gesehen haben. Schliesslich sind wir hier nicht in der Märchenstunde, sondern im Gericht“, wandte Fudge wütend ein.

Natürlich bekam er Recht, da der Zaubergamot nicht von Hörensagen, beeinflusst werden sollte.  
Dennoch war Richard ein grossartiger Zeuge. Schliesslich kannte er seine Tante schon ein Leben lang und konnte viele Details erzählen und den Charakter der Zeugin so darstellen, wie sie im Leben war, wenn man keine ‘‘Rosabrille‘‘ trug.

Nach Richard Bonnet kamen noch viele Zeugen dran, die allesamt dasselbe zu berichten hatten. Egal ob Zeugen der Anklage oder Zeugen der Verteidigung. Die Geschichte blieb dieselbe.   
Für die Anklage, war Umbridge eine Lügnerin, die mit ihrem Bruder unter einer Decke steckte und für die Überfälle auf Harry Potter, die Verantwortung trug.   
Die Verteidigung stellte die Angeklagte, als unbescholtene Bürgerin dar, die bis zum heutigen Tage, niemals mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten war und noch nie, mit den Todessern sympathisiert hatte.

Als die Anklage die drei Slytherin Schüler Nott, Zabini und Gregory Goyle aufrief, die gemeinsam eine Episode aus der Zeit, als Umbridge noch Lehrerin in Hogwarts war, beschloss der Richter, die Verhandlung zu vertagen. Es war schon spät und er wollte nach Hause zu seiner Frau.   
Die Verhandlung sollte am Morgen um zehn Uhr vormittags losgehen mit den Aussagen der drei Schüler.


	44. Das Ende naht Teil 1

Draco, der seine Schulkameraden, eine ganze Weile, nicht mehr gesehen hatte, liess es sich nicht nehmen, die drei in den Grimmauldplatz einzuladen, wo sie den Abend mit reden und dem Aufwärmen von alten Geschichten beschäftigt waren.  
Ein kleines Ärgernis gab es noch, als Draco ihnen von George erzählte, der später noch bei den Slytherins reinschauen wollte. Erstmals wollte der seinem Liebsten, Zeit mit seinen Freunden lassen.

Theo, Blaise, aber auch Gregory waren etwas enttäuscht, nicht zu der Verlobungsfeier eingeladen worden zu sein.  
Als sie jedoch den Umstand erfuhren, wie die Feier zustande gekommen war, waren sie besänftigt. Schliesslich hatten sie nicht ernsthaft daran geglaubt, zu Harrys Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen zu werden. Draco wusste damals schliesslich nicht, das daraus seine und Georges Verlobungsparty werden würde.

Draco fühlte sich pudelwohl in der Gesellschaft seiner Freunde. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er nur von Gryffindors umgeben war, seit er die Schule beendet hatte und wie anders die Denkweise der Slytherins doch war. Es tat gut, sich einmal nicht als Held geben zu müssen, sondern als verschlagener Slytherin, seine Gespräche führen zu können.

„Na Blaise, wie ist es dir denn ergangen in den letzten Monaten“, wollte Draco, nachdem er von Theo und Gregory erfahren hatte, dass die beiden in einer Auroren-ausbildung steckten, wissen.  
Blaise, war erstaunlich ruhig, wenn man bedachte, dass der Junge früher keine zwei Minuten, seine Klappe halten konnte.

„Ich weiss nicht genau wo ich beginnen soll, damit du verstehst.“   
Draco besah sich seinen Freund etwas genauer.   
„Was ist los Blaise? Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du etwas auf dem Herzen hast.“  
Blaise sah zu Draco hin und wusste nicht, wie er dem Blonden erklären konnte, dass er verletzt war, weil Draco niemals bemerkt hatte, dass er romantische Gefühle für seinen besten Freund hegte.

„Draco ich…“ Versuchte er das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. „Ich konnte es dir damals nicht sagen…“ Und wieder musste er abbrechen, da ihm die Worte fehlten.  
Theodor, der sich das Ganze nicht mehr länger ansehen konnte, mischte sich ungefragt in die private Unterhaltung ein. Dies aber nur, da er Blaise nicht mehr länger leiden sehen wollte, da er selbst in den Mann verliebt war.

„Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, was Blaise dir sagen will? Er ist schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt und kommt nur schwer damit zurecht, dass du bald einen andern heiraten willst.   
Er ist eifersüchtig und enttäuscht, dass du seine Aufmerksamkeiten in der Schule, nie als Zeichen seiner Zuneigung erkanntest und auch jetzt, seine Liebe nicht erwiderst. Ist das jetzt deutlich genug?“

So ehrlich hatte er gar nicht sein wollen, aber die Blicke, die Blaise Draco zuwarf, schmerzten ihn.  
Gregory, der nie ein Freund grosser Worte war, sah sich gezwungen, auch ein paar Worte zu dieser verzwickten Situation beisteuern.

„Warum redet ihr alle und sagt dennoch nicht die Wahrheit“, warf er mit seiner monotonen Stimme ein, die immer ein wenig langsam anmutete.   
„Ich bin vielleicht nicht Schwul, aber ihr macht mich wahnsinnig, wie ihr umeinander herum scharwenzelt, ohne klare Ansagen.  
Wenn ich es schon bemerke, dass Theo sich in Blaise verliebt hat, dann sollte es auch für dich klar sein!“, meinte Gregory an Draco gewandt.   
„Schliesslich warst du immer der Intelligenteste von uns allen.“

Draco sah Gregory aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.   
„Du musst nicht so erstaunt schauen, nur weil die Aussage von mir kommt. Oder glaubst du, dass ich dafür zu dumm bin?“  
„Du bist nicht dumm, also hör endlich auf so zu reden, als ob das jemand behaupten würde!“, antwortete Draco wütend.   
Schon während der Schulzeit hatte er Gregory immer in Schutz genommen, da er es nie leiden konnte, wenn dieser als Dummkopf bezeichnet wurde.

„Das weiss ich Draco. Ich frage mich ja auch gerade, ob ihr es seid, die im Moment nicht mehr klar denken könnt. Schliesslich sehe ich, dass Blaise nur noch der Vergangenheit nachtrauert, ohne wirkliche Liebe für dich zu empfinden.   
Schliesslich hat er nicht eine Sekunde um dich gekämpft, da er tief in seinem Innern, immer schon wusste, dass er sich nur in dein Aussehen verliebt, aber dich als Mensch nie richtig kennengelernt hatte.   
Auch wenn er von uns allen die meiste Zeit mit dir verbrachte, liess er nie zu, dass du ihm näher gekommen bist. Und soll ich euch verraten wieso?“

Triumphierend sah er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihn mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck musterten. Sie waren solch harsche Worte, seitens Gregory nicht gewohnt.  
„Weil Blaise Theo liebt… Und weil Theo Blaise liebt, was er aber verdrängt, da er sich nicht zwischen Draco und Blaise stellen wollte… Was es aber gar nicht brauchte… Da Draco Blaise nie geliebt hast. Oder besser gesagt, Blaise ist für Draco wie ein Bruder. Und genauso liebst er ihn auch. Als Bruder. Also geht doch einfach nochmal auf Anfang zurück und fängt von vorne an. Denn langsam wird es mühsam.“  
Nach dieser langen Rede, die mit Sicherheit die Längste war, die Gregory jemals gehalten hatte, schaute er sich um und sah die vorsichtigen Blicke, die sich die drei Kontrahenten zuwarfen. Sollte er es wirklich geschafft haben, dass sich Blaise und Theo endlich näher kamen? 

Langsam ging Blaise auf Theodor zu, sah ihm lange in die Augen und meinte: „Ich glaube, wir zwei haben einiges zu besprechen, wenn wir unter uns sind… Und du!“, wandte er sich wütend an Gregory.  
„Du… Ich… Danke!   
Ich denke das habe ich gebraucht, um einzusehen, dass ich schon lange über Draco hinweg bin.“

Draco sah schmunzelnd zu seinem besten Freund. „Ich glaube ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen Blaise. Während unserer Schulzeit, hatte ich nicht die Zeit, mir einen Freund zu gönnen.   
Ich war damit beschäftigt, die Täuschung aufrecht zu halten.   
Mom und Dad durften nicht in Gefahr geraten meinetwegen. Ich war froh dich als Freund zu haben, aber romantische Gefühle hegte ich nie für dich, wenn ich dir in die Augen sah.“

„Ich weiss Draco, daher kam ich auch so schlecht über dich hinweg. Ich wollte, dass du mich liebst und habe mich jahrelang in meinem Selbstmitleid gewälzt und keine anderen Beziehungen zugelassen.“  
Hier wandte er sich Theo zu, der schüchtern näher getreten war, nicht sicher, ob seine Zuneigung erwünscht sein würde.  
„Ich habe gemerkt, wie du fühlst Theo und dir nie gezeigt, dass ich dich mehr mag, als gut für mich wäre, da ich mir immer wieder eingeredet hab, wenn ich Draco nicht bekommen sollte, dann sollte niemand anderes seine Stelle einnehmen.“

„Und wie denkst du jetzt?“, flüsterte Theo Blaise ins Ohr, als er immer näher kam und Blaise in einen zärtlichen Kuss verwickelte, der von diesem, innig erwidert wurde…

 

Severus, war unterdessen mit Harry, nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Er hatte noch einiges zu tun und wollte sich ablenken, und nicht an den Prozess denken, der heute die Emotionen so hoch getrieben hatte. Schon Morgen sollte es weiter gehen mit der ganzen Wahrheitsfindung, oder wie man so schön sagte, der Gerichtsverhandlung.  
Severus konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie durchtrieben, Fudge oder auch Umbridge waren. Bei Dolores konnte er noch verstehen warum sie sich an jeden Strohhalm klammerte, aber warum Fudge so vehement auf der Seite seiner Untersekretärin stand, war ihm unbegreiflich.  
Er hoffte, dass mit Verlauf des Prozesses, das Wahrheitsserum verabreicht werden würde. Es würde so vieles erleichtern. 

Heute aber, wollte er nicht mehr über die Gerichtsverhandlung nachdenken. Nachdem er zusammen mit Harry ein leichtes Abendessen zu sich genommen hatte, gönnte er sich ein paar ruhige Stunden in seinem Labor, während Harry sich ein Entspannungsbad einliess und es sich mit einem guten Buch bequem machte.   
Ungesagt waren sie übereingekommen, den heutigen Abend, jeder für sich zu verbringen, damit sie abschalten und neue Kräfte tanken konnten.

Kaum, dass Harrys Badewasser abkühlte, war auch Severus zur Stelle und zusammen lagen sie entspannt im Bett, hielten sich im Arm und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus, die über Petting nicht hinausgingen, da sie Morgen fit sein wollten und es doch schon spät war.  
Dennoch fühlten sie sich erlöst, als sie sich auf das Laken ergossen, jeweils von der Hand des anderen, zum Orgasmus gebracht.

Der nächste Morgen, brachte erneut dunkle Wolken. Die letzten paar Sommertage, zeigten sich von ihrer schlechten Seite. Severus konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass sogar der Himmel weinte ob der Lügen, die die rosa Hexe heute wieder vom Stapel lassen würde.

Harry lag immer noch selig schlafend neben ihm und es tat Severus leid, seinen Schatz aus dem Schlaf zu reissen. Er sah aber auch zum Anknabbern aus, wie er aufreizend dalag, die Blösse nur unzureichend bedeckt, da die Körperwärme, Harry dazu veranlasst hatte, sich im Schlaf abzudecken.

Zärtlich küsste Severus seinen Schatz, der daraufhin murmelnd die Augen aufschlug und in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Liebsten blickte.  
„Aufstehen du Schlafmütze. Es ist gleich sieben Uhr. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir rechtzeitig zum Frühstück, am Grimmauldplatz, erscheinen wollen.“

„Willnichtaufstehen“, nuschelte Harry leise, als er resolut aus dem Bett gescheucht wurde. „Dubistsoogemein…“ versuchte er erneut, Zeit zu schinden, bis er sich nackt unter der Dusche wiederfand, unter einem kalten Wasserstrahl, der über seinen Körper floss.  
„Na, bist du nun wach, oder soll ich die Prozedur wiederholen?“   
„Du bist so ein Sklaventreiber Sev. Aber ich bin jetzt wach. Es ist nicht nötig, diese Folter zu wiederholen.“  
„Also hopp, hopp! Beeil dich. Gideon und Henry warten. Die sind längst wach und werden hungrig sein.“

 

Im Grimmauldplatz wartete schon der Rest der Meute und alles schnatterte und lachte durcheinander. Harry kam es heute so vor, als ob er alles etwas klarer sehen würde, als die Tage zuvor und auch die Stimmen, hörte er weiter entfernt, als sonst.  
Es lag eine komische Atmosphäre in der Luft. Harry, der sich immer auf seine Vorahnungen verlassen konnte, überkam eine Gänsehaut und fröstelnd zog er sich seinen Pullover über, den er über die Schulter gelegt, mitgenommen hatte.

Wie ein Zuschauer, der ein Bühnenstück sah, kam sich Harry vor. Er sah George und Draco, wie sie sich küssten und neckten.  
Er sah Blaise und Theo, die ihre Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten. Oder Gregory Goyle, an den er all die Monate zuvor, nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte, der sich jedoch heute, vehement in sein Gesichtsfeld drängte, da er aus irgend einem Grund, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste.   
Da sassen Hermine und Ron, dicht aneinander gedrängt, damit auch alle am Tisch einen Platz fanden und warfen sich gegenseitig, liebevolle Blick zu.

Die zarten Hände seines Liebsten, holten ihn aus seiner Starre und erschrocken sah er in das Gesicht von Severus.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?“, wurde er vom Tränkemeister besorgt gefragt, während er sich einer Musterung unterziehen musste.

„Nein Severus! Ich hab ein ganz komisches Gefühl in mir. Heute ist kein guter Tag.   
Ich will heute nicht ins Gericht, verstehst du!   
Ich weiss… Das heisst ich fühle, dass heute etwas Schlimmes geschieht. Ich kriege es nur nicht zu fassen. Zu viele Emotionen prasseln auf mich ein“… Und wie aus dem nichts fügte er noch hinzu.   
„Halt mich Severus. Ich habe Angst.“   
Harry merkte nicht, dass die Runde am Tisch aufgehört hatte zu Reden um dem Gespräch zwischen Harry und Severus folgten.   
Harrys Ängste, blieben keinem verborgen. Auch die zärtliche Umarmung nicht, mit der Severus seinem Schatz beruhigen wollte.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, was dein Gefühl betrifft?“ Hermine, sah besorgt aus, als ihr Freund nickend zu ihr hin sah und meinte:   
„Du kennst mich. Auf mein Gefühl konnte ich mich immer verlassen. Und eben dieses sagt mir, dass wir im Gericht in Gefahr sind.“

Hermine sah entschlossen in die Runde.   
„Harry hatte schon immer eine spezielle Wahrnehmung von Gefahr. Seine Vorahnungen stellten sich immer, auf die eine oder andere Weise, als Wahr heraus. Wir sollten seine Warnung nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.“  
„Da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht Hermine.“ Gideon stand auf und drehte sich voller Tatendrang zu Henry um.  
„Du bleibst hier. Ich verständige die Aurorenzentrale. Wenn wir den Gang ins Gericht nicht vermeiden können, dann werden wir den Gerichtssaal, in ein Fort Knox verwandeln.“

Entschlossenheit machte sich breit und alle waren gespannt, wie der Tag verlaufen würde.   
Nur Ron schaffte es, die Stimmung unbewusst ein wenig aufzulockern, als er mit einem typischen Ron blick fragte:   
„Was zum Teufel ist ein Fort Knox? Kann mich vielleicht jemand aufklären.“ Rons Frage wurde unterbrochen von einem jämmerlichen Seufzer seiner Verlobten, die zu ihm meinte: „Ronald Weasley, wenn du nicht bald einmal, dein Defizit in Muggelkunde ausgleichst, verspreche ich dir, dass unser erstes gemeinsames Heim, in der Muggelwelt sein wird, wo du ohne Zauberstab auskommen musst.“ 

Blaise, schaute sich erstaunt seine ehemaligen Mitschüler an und wandte sich daraufhin, seinem langjährigen Freund zu:   
„Sind die ernsthaft immer noch so? Ich dachte, die Zeit, in der sie Voldemort jagten, hätte sie Reifer werden lassen.“

„Nein Blaise, die zwei, ändern sich nie. Und das Schlimme ist, dass ich bald den Bruder heiraten werde und daher das Wiesel nicht mehr ärgern darf. Ich meine, er wird ja, zu so was wie ein Bruder und Verwandtschaft darf ich nicht ärgern, das habe ich George versprechen müssen.“  
Blaise legte seinem Freund voller Mitgefühl, die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Für die Liebe müssen Opfer gebracht werden. Das soll dir nicht anders ergehen als mir.“

 

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich ins Ministerium, wo sie von einem Heer an Auroren empfangen wurden, die Gideon auf den Plan gerufen hatte.  
Auch wenn die Auroren, dem Ministerium unterstellt waren, entschlossen sich Shacklebolt und sein Team, Harry beizustehen, der mit sorgenvollem Blick dastand, den Körper angespannt, die rechte Hand am geöffneten Holster, um jederzeit Zugriff auf seinen Zauberstab zu haben.

Gideon sorgte dafür, dass sich der Gerichtssaal so schnell als möglich füllte und Shacklebolt sicherte mit seinen Männern die Eingänge, sowie die Lobby ausserhalb des Gerichts.  
„Ich bin froh, wenn alles vorbei ist Severus. Endgültig.   
Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diese ewige Gefahr und die Angespanntheit. Alles was ich will bist du, Jason und Patrick. Ist das ein zu grosser Wunsch, als dass er in Erfüllung gehen kann?“  
„Gib jetzt nicht auf Harry. Wir sind in der Zielgerade. Wenn wir Umbridge brechen, wird sie reden..“

Der Beginn der Verhandlung unterbrach alle Gespräche. Richter Montgomery eröffnete den zweiten Verhandlungstag.  
Fudge, der gestern grosse Verluste hinnehmen musste, erhob sich und verlangte die Befragung von Harry Potter unter Einnahme von Veritaserum.

Marc Ashford sah sich gezwungen, schon wieder Einspruch zu erheben.  
„Euer Ehren, die Verhandlung wurde gestern vertagt, mit der Erklärung, dass die drei Slytherin-Schüler eine Aussage zu den Begebenheiten in ihrem fünften Jahr machen würden, damit die Verteidigung nicht wieder behaupten kann, dass das Haus Gryffindor, bevorzugt behandelt wird, in diesem Prozess und deren Aussagen nicht rechtskräftig seien. Also verlange ich, zum wiederholten Mal, den regelkonformen Ablauf der Verhandlung.“

„Stattgegeben. Mister Fudge, bitte bleiben sie beim Protokoll, welches mir, der Anklage als auch ihnen, als Verteidiger, übergeben wurde. Bevor sie sich auf Harry Potter versteifen, lassen sie uns erstmals, die Aussagen der Slytherins hören.  
Mister Zabini, Mister Nott und Mister Goyle, treten sie bitte in den Zeugenstand.“

Der Gerichtsschreiber wartete auf den Schlagabtausch, den er zu Papier bringen hoffte, währen die drei jungen Männer vereidigt wurden.  
Als dies zur Zufriedenheit des Gerichts erledigt war, erhob sich Fudge mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

„Meine Herren, als Slytherin kamen Sie mit Recht in den Genuss von Privilegien, die Ihnen als Reinblüter zustanden. Dolores Umbridge, hat dem immer Rechnung getragen, als sie in ihrer Rolle als Hochinquisitorin, Hogwarts zu neuem Ruhm verhelfen wollte. Können Sie dem Gericht daher mitteilen, was denn Ihr Problem ist, welches Sie gerade zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, meiner Mandantin anlasten wollen?“

Blaise, der von allen die grösste Klappe besass, räusperte sich, sah dem Minister fest in die Augen und begann seine Sicht der Dinge aufzuzeigen, die während Dolores Umbridges Amtszeit auf Hogwarts geschehen war.

„Ich gebe Ihnen Recht Minister, dass Misses Umbridge zu Beginn Ihrer Amtszeit, die Slytherin bevorzugt behandelt hat. Leider kam es, je länger das Schuljahr dauerte, immer wieder zu Begebenheiten, die man nur mit Erpressung benennen kann.   
Misses Umbridge verlangte von uns Slytherin, ihr bei der Bestrafung der Kinder in Hogwarts zu helfen, was wir am Anfang noch mit Freude taten, aber als Misses Umbridge zum Cruciatus griff, verlangten wir, dass wir freigestellt wurden, was uns unter Androhung von immensen Schmerzen, verweigert wurde.“

Fudge sah abfällig zu den jungen Männern hin, ganz so, als ob er die Geschichte nicht glauben würde.  
„Was wäre denn die schmerzhafte Bestrafung gewesen, die sie Ihnen androhte meine Herren?“  
Gregory, der sonst nie den Mund aufmachte, antwortete: „Sie drohte uns mit Voldemort Minister. Sie drohte, uns und unsere Eltern, in Misskredit zu bringen, sollten wir uns weigern, ihre Befehle zu befolgen.“

Die steigende Lautstärke im Saal war kaum auszuhalten. Empörungsrufe hallten durch den Saal und wurden unterbrochen von der sonorverstärkten Stimme, des Richters.  
„Ich bitte um Ruhe, sonst lasse ich den Saal räumen.“

Fudge wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal an die Zeugen. „Diese unglaubwürdige Geschichte, die sie uns erzählen, was wollen sie damit bezwecken?“  
„Einspruch Euer Ehren, der Verteidiger versucht die Zeugen einzuschüchtern.“  
„Stattgegeben. Mister Fudge! Ich warne Sie zum letzten Mal, sich ans Protokoll zu halten oder ich muss eine offizielle Verwarnung aussprechen, welche im Anschluss an die   
Verhandlung ausgesprochen wird und es Ihnen verunmöglicht, jemals wieder als Anwalt in diesem Gerichtssaal aufzutreten.“

Mürrisch liess sich Fudge zu einem Nicken herab und entliess die Zeugen der Anklage.   
Marc Ashford musste keine Fragen mehr stellen. Fudge hatte sich auch hier wieder zu Narren gemacht. 

„Wenn keine Einwände mehr sind, rufe ich Harry James Potter in den Zeugenstand.“   
Richter Montgomery sah freundlich zum Helden der Zauberwelt, der langsam aufstand, Severus sanft über den Arm strich, und sich zwischen seinen Beschützern, auf den Weg in den Zeugenstand machte.

„Bevor wir beginnen Mister Potter, möchte ich von Ihnen hören, ob sie sich der Problematik, einer Aussage unter Veritaserum bewusst sind.“  
„Ja Euer Ehren. Mir wurde schon mehrmals diese Droge verabreicht und weiss daher, wie sie funktioniert. Dennoch bin ich bereit, die Aussage zu machen, wenn Misses Umbridge im Gegenzug, auch unter Veritaserum befragt wird.“

„Einspruch Euer Ehren! Mister Potter stellt Forderungen, die ihm als Zeuge nicht zustehen.“  
Richter Montgomery, sah den Minister leicht genervt an. „Mister Fudge, ich glaube sie lesen die Schriftstücke nicht, die sie vom Gericht zugestellt bekommen. Sonst wäre Ihnen bewusst, dass genau dieser Umstand, gestern besprochen und vom Gericht für richtig befunden wurde.“

Man sah Fudge an, dass er genau wusste von was Richter Montgomery sprach und nur versuchte, seiner Mandantin die Aussage unter der Wahrheitsdroge zu ersparen.  
Er entschuldigte sich mit einem falschen Lächeln, als der Zaubergamot sich bereit machte, um den Helden der Zauberwelt zu hören, welcher seine Aussage, unter strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen machte.


	45. Das Ende naht Teil 2

Gespannt sahen alle auf den Helden der Zauberwelt, der mit einer Phiole in der Hand auf dem Stuhl sass, von einem Medizauberer überwacht, der sicherstellte, dass die Einnahme des Veritaserums, ohne Komplikationen vonstattenging. 

Bevor es soweit war, wollte Harry sicher gehen, dass ihm keine Fragen gestellt wurden, die mit Voldemort und seiner Jagd nach den Horkruxen einhergingen.  
In Absprache mit Marc Ashford, der auserkoren war, dies dem Zaubergamot zu erklären, wurde ein Text ausgearbeitet, der Vorgelesen und von Fudge, vom obersten Richter, sowie dem gesamten Zaubergamot akzeptiert werden sollte, bevor Harry das Serum trank.

„Mister Potter“, fauchte Minister Fudge. „Als Anwalt der Verteidigung, kann und will ich keine Einschränkungen in Kauf nehmen, die mir von Ihnen, oder der Anklage aufgedrängt werden.“  
Harry, der schon mit Widerstand seitens Fudge gerechnet hatte, stand vor Richter Montgomery und blickte beschwörend zu diesem hin, bevor er sich an die gehasste Ansprache machte, die er zum wiederholten Mal, halten musste.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wehrte Geschworene des Zaubergamot und zum Schluss auch wehrte Verteidigung.  
Auch wenn es nicht dem Zeremoniell entspricht, kann und will ich keine Auskunft über Tom Vorlost Riddle, auch bekannt unter den Namen Voldemort…“, ein Aufkeuchen ging durch die Menge… „oder unter dem Namen der dunkle Lord“… erneutes Keuchen und aufschreien unter der Menge… was jedoch von Harry völlig ignoriert wurde… „ geben, der sich einen Namen gemacht hat, der von uns allen vergraben und vergessen sein will.“

Die Pause die Harry einlegte, war wohl überlegt und hatte die Absicht, die Melodramatik zu steigern, die er jedes Mal erreichte, wenn er über die Dinge sprach, die mit dem Krieg in Zusammenhang standen und von denen niemand, ausser Ron und Hermine, wussten.

„Die Verteidigung will nicht akzeptieren, das bestimmte Fragen besser unbeantwortet bleiben.   
Um diesen Druck zu umgehen, bin ich nur bereit, Fragen bezüglich meiner Person zu beantworten, die in keinerlei Zusammenhang mit den Ereignissen vom letzten Jahr, stehen.   
Alle Ereignisse um Voldemorts Ableben, sind für den Verlauf dieser Verhandlung, in keinster Weise relevant.“

„Mister Potter, als Verteidiger von Misses Umbridge und als Zaubereiminister, verlange ich, das vollumfängliche Wissen über die Vernichtung von dem, dessen Name wir Normalsterblichen nicht nennen.“

Richter Montgomery hatte sich ruhig die beiden Kontrahenten angehört und rief Harry zu sich.  
„Mister Potter“, flüsterte der Richter so leise, dass niemand sonst im Saal mithören konnte. „Warum ist es so wichtig, dass gewisse Fragen nicht gestellt werden?“  
„Weil dieses Wissen gefährlich ist Euer Ehren“, flüsterte Harry genauso leise zurück. „Ausser mir, wusste nur noch Riddle, darüber Bescheid und auch er hielt sich mit dem Weitergeben der Informationen zurück.   
Von daher… Ich kann nicht anders, als darauf zu bestehen, dass diese Fragen nicht gestellt werden, wenn ich unter dem Einfluss einer Wahrheitsdroge stehe.  
Minister Fudge, will mich, seit ich Voldemort vernichtet habe, in Misskredit bringen, weil ich mich weigere, ihm dieses Wissen anzuvertrauen.“

„Er ist der Minister, Mister Potter. Er ist der höchste Zauberer in England.“  
„Er wird nicht für immer Minister bleiben. Es werden andere kommen, nach ihm. Sollen die dann dieses Wissen auch erhalten?   
Oder wollen Sie alle abtretenden Minister unter einen Amnesia legen, nur damit sie keine Dummheiten anstellen damit?“  
„Können Sie mir verraten, um was es sich bei dem gefährlichen Wissen handelt?“  
„Im Schnelldurchlauf erklärt, bedeutet dieses Wissen die Macht zur Unsterblichkeit. Dieses Wissen war es, das Riddle nicht verkraftete und die ihn, von Neugierde getrieben, in den Abgrund fallen liess.   
Der ganze Krieg entstand, weil Riddle die Unsterblichkeit anstrebte.“

Es war diese brutale Ehrlichkeit, die den Richter überzeugte, Harrys Antrag stattzugeben und die Beschränkung der Fragestellung zuzulassen.  
„Mister Potter. Wen setzen Sie als Überwacher ein, in der Zeit, in der Sie unter Veritaserum stehen?“  
„Ich wähle Hermine Jane Granger. Sie sorgt schon dafür, dass der Minister die betreffenden Fragen nicht stellen kann.“

„Gut.“ Der Richter stellte sich aufrecht hin und wandte sich an den Zaubergamot, sowie an die Verteidigung.  
„Ich erkläre mich einverstanden, dass Harry James Potter, nicht gezwungen werden darf, unter Veritaserum, Aussagen betreffend Voldemort zu beantworten, die die Sicherheit unserer Welt in Gefahr bringen können. Es kontrolliert die Einhaltung dieser Absprache, Miss Hermine Jane Granger, die gegebenenfalls die Erlaubnis hat, einzugreifen, um den Minister davon abzuhalten, unangemessene Fragen zu stellen.  
Gerichtsschreiber! Haben sie den Ablauf protokolliert?“  
„Ja Euer Ehren. Protokolliert und wörtlich niedergeschrieben. Ich bitte einen der Zeugen des Gamots, das Protokoll, mit seiner Unterschrift zu beglaubigen.“

Nachdem alles zu Harrys Zufriedenheit erledigt war, setzte dieser endlich die Phiole an die Lippen und trank die bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit. Noch beim Herunterschlucken, fiel ihm ein, dass er noch auf das Stillschweigen seiner Interaktionen mit seiner Tante Marge beharren hätte sollen und vor lauter Horkruxen vergessen hatte.

Minister Fudge, stand mit hämischem Lachen vor seinem Kontrahenten und liess es sich nicht nehmen, eine Bemerkung zu den Horkruxen zu machen.  
„Mister Potter, auch wenn mir das Gericht verboten hat darüber zu reden, bin ich geneigt, Sie zu fragen, ob sie uns nicht doch etwas über dieses ominöse Jahr erzählen wollen…“

„Euer Ehren bitte.“ Marc Ashford war nach ein paar Worten aufgesprungen und wandte sich wütend an Fudge. „Wir werden die Befragung sofort abbrechen, sollten Sie ein weiteres Mal, gegen die Auflagen verstossen.

„Regen Sie sich ab, ich bin mir meiner Grenzen durchaus bewusst.   
Das Veritaserum braucht ein paar Minuten um zu wirken. Ich wollte nur die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern.“ 

Severus, der mit Gideon und Henry die ganze Situation mit Argusaugen mitverfolgte, war nach den ersten paar Worten aufgesprungen um Hermine zu helfen, sollte die Situation eskalieren.  
„Dieses riesen Arschloch!“ Severus sprach laut aus, was viele der Anwesenden dachten.  
Nachdem Fudge eingesehen hatte, dass sein Scherz nach hinten losgegangen war, versuchte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und begann endlich mit seiner Befragung.

Ein letztes Mal, kontrollierte der Gerichtsmedizauberer, die Vitalwerte seines Patienten und mit einem Zeichen, das alles in Ordnung war, begann Fudge mit seiner Fragerei.  
„Sie heissen mit vollem Namen?“  
„Harry James Potter?“  
„Und wohnen in?“ „ London. Zurzeit am Grimmauldplatz, aber eigentlich in Schottland. Schloss Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.“  
„Sie arbeiten als Lehrer! Welches Fach unterrichten Sie?“   
„Ab Herbst, den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.“  
„Mister Potter? Sind sie in einer eheähnlichen Beziehung mit Professor Snape?“   
„Ja, Sir.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal, da noch nicht alle von dieser Liebesbeziehung wussten.

„Gut, da wir ihre Familienverhältnisse nun ausreichend geklärt haben, erlauben Sie mir ein paar Fragen bezüglich ihres fünften Schuljahres, an dem Sie behaupten, mit einer Blutfeder bestraft worden zu sein. Erklären sie bitte in ganzen Sätzen, wie es dazu kam.“  
Fudge hielt es im Moment für besser, auf Harrys Liebschaft nicht weiter einzugehen und ihn mit dieser, nicht in Misskredit zu bringen.

Mit klarem Blick, fing der Retter der Zauberwelt an, seine erlittenen Misshandlungen aufzuzählen, die er von der Hand der Untersekretärin Dolores Jane Umbridge erlitten hatte.  
Fudge, schien wirklich entsetzt zu sein, als Harry mit seiner Geschichte endete mit den Worten:   
„Falls es jemanden interessiert… Auf meinem Handrücken befinden sich immer noch die Narben, mit dem deutlich sichtbaren Schriftzug… ICH DARF KEINE LÜGEN ERZÄHLEN…“   
Während Harry sprach, hielt er seinen Arm in die Höhe, um dem Gericht seine Narben zu zeigen.

Fudge hielt es für angemessen, einen Einwurf zu machen. „Wie ich dem Gericht schon mitgeteilt habe, streitet die Angeklagte, diese Sicht der Dinge ab. Da Mister Potter unter Veritaserum seine Aussage macht, müssen wir von deren Richtigkeit ausgehen und plädieren auf die Unschuldsvermutung, da der Einsatz des Imperius in Hogwarts, als immer wahrscheinlicher angesehen wird.   
Ich möchte noch einmal, in aller Dringlichkeit betonen, dass die Angeklagte keinerlei Erinnerung an diese bedauernswerten Umstände hat, die Mister Potter, als auch der Rest der Schüler selbstredend, erdulden mussten.“

Das anklagende Raunen, welches durch den Saal ging, klang nicht wirklich aufmunternd in den Augen der Verteidigung. Dennoch sass, die wiederum in rosa gekleidete Hexe, mit ihrem falschen Lächeln da und sah triumphierend in die Gesichter des Gamot.

Fudge, dem die Blutfeder ansonsten herzlich egal war… Wie Dolores schon sagte, war auch er der Meinung, dass den Schülern, ein wenig Disziplin, nicht schadete.  
Da er dies natürlich nicht laut aussprechen konnte, machte er einfach mit der Befragung weiter.

„Mister Potter, kommen wir zu Ihrer Entführung oder besser gesagt, zu Ihrer Gefangennahme. Schliesslich sind Sie aus freien Stücken zu dem Angeklagten Bonnet appariert.“  
Wiederum ging ein Raunen durch den Saal.  
„Haben sie Dolores Umbridge, zu einem beliebigen Zeitpunkt, in Begleitung ihres Bruders gesehen?“   
Harry konnte diese Frage nur verneinen. Fudge schien schneller zu lernen als gehofft.   
Sie hatten gedacht, dass sich der Minister hinreissen liess und in seiner Naivität, Fragen stellte, die seiner Sekretärin, Schaden würde. 

„Können Sie die Mitgliedschaft, von Dolores Jane Umbridge, an der Todesservereinigung beweisen?“  
Wieder musste Harry die Frage mit einem ‘‘Nein‘‘ beantworten.  
„Gut Mister Potter, dann können Sie dem Gericht sicher erklären, warum sie in mein Büro gestürmt sind um diese gesetzestreue Frau zu verhaften, obwohl sie über keinerlei Beweise verfügten, die Ihre Thesen untermauerten.“

„Dolores Jane Umbridge ist die Schwester des Mannes, der mich wiederholt zu töten versucht hat.  
Sie hat damals in Ihrem Büro, die Mittäterschaft zugegeben, mit dem hier anwesenden Auror Shacklebolt als Zeuge…“  
„Was von meiner Untersekretärin bestritten wird. Diese Argumente sind Auslegungssache. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern, solche Aussagen gemacht zu haben“, wurde Harry von Fudge rüde unterbrochen.

Da der Minister ahnte, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis befand, wollte er den Helden noch ein klein wenig in Misskredit bringen, wenn er schon die Chance dazu hatte.  
„Ändern wir für einmal die Befragung, in eine ganz andere Richtung, Mister Potter.  
„Erzählen Sie uns, von Ihren Verwandten in Muggellondon!“ „Einspruch Euer Ehren. Nicht relevant für den Fall“, warf Ashford ein.

„Natürlich ist das Relevant. Ich will dem Gamot aufzeigen, dass unser Held, nicht über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist und oftmals das Gesetz zu seinen Gunsten auslegte. Und dies mehrmals die letzten Jahre. Ganz so, wie es Ihm gefiel.“  
„Einspruch Abgelehnt. Fudge, fahren Sie fort.“  
„Also Mister Potter, wir warten. Was hat sie dazu bewogen, Ihre Tante aufzublasen, das würde mich und ich bin mir sicher, auch einige der Anwesenden im Saal, wirklich interessieren.“

Harry hatte es gewusst. Er hätte darauf beharren sollen. Nun würde die gesamte Zaubergesellschaft erfahren, dass er, der Retter der Zauberwelt, ein misshandeltes Kind war, der es nicht einmal mit ein paar Hunden aufnehmen konnte.  
„Ich…“ Versuchte Harry um seine Erinnerung herum zu reden. Ich… Meine Tante hatte Hunde. Es bereitete ihr eine riesige Freude, ihre Hunde auf mich, den Freak, zu hetzen. Eines Tages, erwischten mich die Ungeheuer und verbissen sich in meine linke Seite. Es folgten viele Behandlungen im Krankenhaus, bevor ich wieder ein einigermassen schmerzfreies Leben hatte.“   
Unterdessen liefen Harry die Tränen ungehindert übers Gesicht. Er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, sich sie wegzuwischen. 

Severus musste an sich halten, seinen Schatz nicht von da weg zu holen. Wenn er ihm dies doch nur ersparen könnte.  
Aber Fudge war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Folter.  
„Das war der Grund, weshalb sie ihre Tante aufbliesen?“   
„Nicht nur. Ich blies meine Tante auf, weil sie meine Eltern beleidigte. Sie hat sie als Säufer und Nichtsnutze bezeichnet und ich dankbar sein sollte, dass sie in einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Gäbe es mir so die Chance, bei Vernon und Petunia aufzuwachsen, wofür ich Gott auf Knien danken müsse.  
Das machte mich so wütend, dass meine Magie mit mir durchging. Das Resultat kennen sie.“

Harry wollte nicht in die Menge sehen. Er wollte die mitleidigen Blicke nicht sehen, die ihm von vielen der Anwesenden zugeworfen wurde. Er hasste es.   
Genau deshalb wollte er nicht an die Öffentlichkeit mit seiner Vergangenheit. Die Misshandlungen waren vorbei… Endgültig!

„Fassen wir einmal zusammen.“ Fudge hob theatralisch den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand in die Luft.  
„Mister Potter, selbst nur dank seines Bekanntheitsgrades kein verurteilter Straftäter, kann nur die Verwendung der Blutfeder Beweisen.  
Alles andere beruht auf zusammengewürfelten Aussagen, die vor Gericht nicht standhalten und daher, als nicht relevant, bezeichnet werden müssen.  
Da meine Mandantin sich nicht an die Benutzung der Blutfeder erinnert, plädiere ich in allen Fällen, auf nicht schuldig und verlange, die sofortige Freilassung von Dolores Jane Umbridge.“

Da Marc Ashford, auf eine Befragung des Helden verzichtete, unterbrach Richter Montgomery die Verhandlung an dieser Stelle für zwei Stunden und entliess Harry aus dem Zeugenstand.   
Während der Saal sich langsam lehrte, blieben Severus, Gideon und Henry an Harrys Seite. Die Wirkung des Serums, würde noch für ein paar Minuten anhalten und niemand wollte ein Risiko eingehen.

Harry wurde von seinem Schatz in einem bereitgestellten Raum geführt, der allen unter Veritaserum stehenden Personen zustand, wo sie gemeinsam ein leichtes Mittagsmal einnahmen. Sie redeten nicht, solange die Wirkung noch anhielt.   
Erst als Severus Harry ein Zeichen gab, dass die Zeit um wäre, atmete Harry erleichtert aus und küsste seinen Schatz befreit auf den Mund.

„Merlin, ich bringe den Minister noch einmal um. Dieses schleimige Arschloch!“  
Harry war wirklich sauer. „Wie kann er es wagen, mir zu unterstellen, ich würde Lügen erzählen. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben, noch nie gelogen. Vielleicht die Wahrheit überstrapaziert, aber gelogen habe ich noch nie!“

„Es ist vorbei Harry. Er kann dir nichts mehr anhaben. Bald wird die Verhandlung enden. Und auch wenn Fudge jetzt einen kleinen Sieg errungen hat, geht es doch nach dem Essen mit der Befragung von Dolores Umbridge weiter. Sie wird es nicht schaffen, das Veritaserum auszutricksen. Sie ist schuldig. Also muss Marc ihr nur die richtigen Fragen stellen.“

Endlich glaubte Harry wieder an ihre Chancen. Für einen kurzen Moment, dachte er wirklich, dass Fudge das Unmögliche gelungen war und er Dolores Umbridge frei bekommen würde.  
Die Ruhe geniessend, tankte Harry neue Energie, um den Nachmittag durchzustehen. Er konnte sein mulmiges Gefühl, das er seit dem Frühstück fühlte, nicht eine Minute ablegen und wartete immer noch auf den nächsten Zwischenfall, der ihrer aller Einsatz forderte.

 

Harry betrat zusammen mit Severus den Gerichtssaal, als es Zeit wurde, für die Befragung von Dolores Umbridge.  
Diesmal war es Ashford, der die Fragen stellen würde und nachdem der Medizauberer sein Ok gegeben hatte, warteten alle gespannt, was diese Befragung, alles ans Licht bringen würde.

Marc Ashford fing gleich Fudge, mit den Standardfragen an, bevor er sich an die heikleren Themen wagte.  
„Misses Umbridge, sind Sie verantwortlich, dass die Blutfeder in Hogwarts als Bestrafungsmethode eingeführt wurde?“  
„Ja“, gab sie mit ihrer hohen piepsigen Stimme, wütend Auskunft.  
„Erklären sie dem Gamot bitte, warum sie Peter Bonnet, aus der Gefangenschaft entlassen liessen, obwohl er, den Anwesenden Harry James Potter, wiederholt zu ermorden versuchte.“

„Potter ist der Verräter. Er hat unseren Meister umgebracht. Sind Sie wirklich der Meinung, dass dieser Möchtegernheld, an die charismatische Haltung meines Meisters herankommt?“  
Ashford liess sich seinen Triumph nicht anmerken, während Fudge endlich die Augen aufzugehen schienen.

„Misses Umbridge, sind sie der Kopf der Todesser?“   
„Natürlich, oder denken Sie, mein Bruder hätte den Schneid dazu, oder mein Mann, der viel zu alt ist, um die Fäden ziehen zu können.“  
„Verraten Sie uns doch bitte die Namen, Ihrer Mitstreiter!“ 

Nach dieser Frage, wartete der ganze Saal, auf die Antwort der rosa Hexe.  
Obwohl Umbridge diese Fragen alle nicht beantworten wollte, zwang das Serum sie dazu. Fudge, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, vor Entsetzen wie gelähmt, als dass er noch daran denken konnte, Einspruch zu erheben, als sich seine Mandantin selber belastete.  
Umbridge sah zwar wütend in seine Richtung, nannte aber ohne zu zögern, die Namen ihrer Freunde.

„Augustus Rookwood, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohow, mein Mann Orford und Alexander Bonnet, mein Vater.“  
Marc Ashford verlangte die sofortige Verhaftung der genannten Personen, da dringende Fluchtgefahr bestand. Natürlich wurde seinem Antrag, stattgegeben.

Die anwesenden Auroren inhaftierten die Anwesenden Orford Umbridge und Alexander Bonnet, die sich lautstark und vehement über diese Behandlung echauffierten.   
Es nützte alles nichts. Die Auroren hielten die beiden fest, damit sie zum Ende der Verhandlung nach Askaban überführt werden konnten. 

Ashford hielt es für besser, mit der Befragung weiter zu machen.  
„Misses Umbridge, bitte antworten Sie auf die Frage; ob der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, von den Machenschaften gewusst und sie absichtlich gedeckt hat?“  
„Einspruch!“, meldete sich ein geschockter Fudge zu Wort.  
„Abgelehnt.“, kam es vom Richter, der sich gespannt vorbeugte, um die Antwort der Untersekretärin ja nicht zu verpassen.

Umbridge hämisches Lachen war zu hören, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Verteidiger umdrehte, der nichts lieber tun wollte, als im Boden zu versinken.   
Seine gesamte politische Kariere lag in einem Scherbenhaufen am Boden und liess ihn erahnen, dass er bis zum Abend, als Minister abgewählt sein würde. Seine Zeit, als oberster Zauberer dieses Landes, war nach diesem Dilemma wohl endgültig vorbei.   
Er sah auf, als die rosa Hexe seinen Ruf mit einer Kaltblütigkeit zerstörte, die er seiner süssen Dolores niemals zugetraut hätte.

„Dieser Mann hat nicht den Schneid, in irgendeinem Zusammenhang, mit den Todessern zu stehen. Das einzige wofür Cornelius Fudge gut ist, ist seine Ausdauer seinen Schwanz einzusetzen, um mich lange und ausdauernd zu vögeln.   
Etwas, was mein Mann leider nicht mehr zustande bringt!“   
Das empörte Raunen, welches durch den Saal ging, wurde lauter und lauter, während Fudge immer kleiner und kleiner wurde.   
Der Todesstoss… Das Ende seiner Amtszeit, kam mit der letzten Frage, die Marc Ashford, der Angeklagten stellte.

„Sind Sie in einer sexuellen Beziehung mit dem englischen Zaubereiminister, Cornelius Fudge?“  
„Schon seit Jahren. Und nicht einmal mein Mann wusste davon.   
Wie schon erwähnt, ist Cornelius in sexueller Hinsicht ein Mann, der die Wünsche einer Frau, zu erfüllen vermag. Ansonsten, ist er zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Viel zu lasch und duckmäuserisch. Aber wie schon erwähnt, als Liebhaber eine Wucht. Auch wenn er nicht so aussieht.“

Marc Ashford hatte genug gehört. Er wollte diese Verhandlung endlich beenden. Daher fand er es an der Zeit, den Gamot zur Abstimmung aufzurufen.   
„Ich danke dem Gericht für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und verlange, dass diese Possenshow auf der Stelle beendet und die Angeklagte verurteilt und abgeführt wird.“

Noch während der Zaubergamot dabei war, ein einstimmiges Urteil abzugeben, riss sich Orford Umbridge von seinem Bewacher los, der ihn während der Aussage seiner Frau inhaftiert hielt, und mit einem schnellen Reflex, entriss er diesem den Zauberstab. Innert Sekunden, lies Orford Umbridge, einen der brutalsten, schwarzmagischen Flüche auf seine Frau ab.   
Mit dem Sectumsempra, dem von Severus erfundenen Schneidefluch, fügte er seiner Frau Schnitt für Schnitt, eine Wunde nach der anderen zu, bevor er endlich, von einem Auror überwältigt wurde.

Dies war der Auftakt, zu einem der grössten Scharmützel, seit Voldemorts Fall.  
Die Todesser-Sympathisanten die unentdeckt im Saal gewartet hatten, wie der Prozess ihrer Vorgesetzten ausging, griffen die Auroren an, während die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, geschlossen das Weite suchte.   
Während Shacklebolt, zum letzten Mal, da war er sich sicher, seinem Auftrag nachkam, den Minister zu schützen, wurden die Kämpfe, die um sie herum stattfanden, immer brutaler. 

Harry war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wieder einmal mittendrinn.   
Fluch um Fluch wehrte er ab, flankiert von Severus und seinen zwei Bodyguards, die ihr ganzes Geschick aufbieten mussten, um sämtliche Flüche, von Harry fernzuhalten.   
Endlich bekamen die Auroren die Gelegenheit, einen Harry Potter zu erleben, der sein ganzes Können anwandte und so unter Beweis stellte, wie er in der Lage gewesen war, Voldemort zu besiegen. Erstaunt mussten sie festhalten, dass dieser junge Mann, besser mit seinem Zauberstab umzugehen vermochte, als alle Zauberer oder Hexen, die sie kannten.

Die Länge dieser Scharmützel, liess einige müde aufgeben und den Zauberstab senken, als Zeichen der Kapitulation. Langsam aber sicher, gewannen die Auroren die Oberhand. Jedoch war dieser Angriff nicht ohne die eine oder andere Verletzung, vonstattengegangen.  
Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Verstärkung aus dem St. Mungo angefordert werden musste, um die vielen Verletzten zu versorgen, die dieser unerwartete Kleinkrieg forderte.

Dolores Umbridge lag blutüberströmt am Boden, von Medihexen versorgt, die die zahlreichen Wunden nicht heilen konnten, dafür waren die Verletzungen zu stark. Alles, was sie für die Sterbende noch tun konnten, um ihr das Ende zu erleichtern, war ein starker Schmerztrank.

Als sie gerade dabei waren, Umbridge das schmerzstillende Mittel zu verabreichen, um ihr die letzten Minuten ihres Lebens zu erleichtern, kam Ron wütend auf die Gruppe zu um der behandelnden Medihexe Einhalt zu gebieten. Er packte die Hexe am Arm, um sie davon abzuhalten der rosa Hexe zu helfen.

„Nicht! Diese ekelerregende Furie soll leiden, wie sie uns, leiden liess. Lassen Sie sie, in ihrem eigenen Blut, verrecken!“  
Ohne Mitleid, sah Ron in das sterbende Antlitz, der unter Schmerzen stehenden Frau, die röchelnd dalag und mit den Augen um Hilfe und um Gnade bettelte.

„Ron!“, rief Harry seinem Freund zu und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Du darfst dich nicht deinem Hass hingeben!   
Harry sah beschwörend zu seinem Freund.  
„Ich weiss, sie hat die Schmerzen mehr als verdient! ich weiss aber auch, dass wir die besseren Menschen sind. Wir werden sie nicht auf diese Weise verrecken lassen!“

Mit einem Nicken, erlaubte Harry der Medihexe, dass Dolores Umbridge, die Schmerzen mit einem Trank gelindert bekam.  
Harry und Ron sahen gemeinsam zu, wie die rosa Hexe schwächer und schwächer wurde, bis ihre Atmung aussetzte und sie für immer die Augen schloss. Die Untersekretärin, Dolores Jane Umbridge, war tot. 

Unverständnis zeigend, drehte sich Ron wütend zu seinem Freund hin.  
„Ein schmerzhafter Tod wäre verdient gewesen Harry! Warum hast du ihr erlaubt, so friedlich einzuschlafen?“  
Harry sah Ron nur schweigend an, nicht fähig, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.  
Severus war zu Ron und Harry getreten und nahm seinen Schatz in den Arm, während er Rons Frage zu beantworten versuchte.

„Harry könnte nicht mit dem Wissen leben, solch eine riesen Schuld auf sich geladen zu haben. Und du, wärst mit Sicherheit, lange Jahre von Schuldgefühlen geplagt.“   
Severus war sich bei Ron allerdings nicht sicher, ob der nicht ein Freudentänzchen aufgeführt hätte, wenn er die Umbridge so brutal als irgend möglich hätte sterben lassen können.  
„Harry ist ein zu guter Mensch, um dich durch diese Schuld gehen zu lassen“, meinte er dennoch zu Ron, dem man immer noch ansah, dass er solches Mitleid nicht richtig fand.   
Insgeheim gab ihm Severus Recht. Die Umbridge hätte mehr Leiden verdient gehabt.

 

Harry war einer Meinung mit Severus Ausführung.  
„Du hast Recht Sev, das hätte ich nicht gekonnt. Es reicht, wenn ich vorsätzlich einen Mann töten musste.   
Dir dabei zu helfen, Dolores qualvoll sterben zu lassen, hätte nicht einen der Toten wieder lebendig gemacht.   
Im Gegenteil! Vielleicht würden wir dann um dich trauern, da du mit deinem Leben nicht mehr klar kämst und Dummheiten versuchtest.“ 

Harry legte seinem Freund die Hand auf den Arm und flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst, als zu jemanden bestimmten.   
„Es ist besser so.“  
Rons zustimmendes Nicken, nahm er nur noch am Rande war. Er sah zu Hermine, die auf ihren Freund zukam, um ihn mit sanfter Gewalt mit zu seinen Familienmitgliedern zog, wo er in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen wurde.

Harry sah in das angespannte, aber vor Glück und Liebe, strahlende Gesicht seines Schatzes, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Severus lange und innig auf den Mund bevor er die ersehnten Worte sagen konnte.  
„Bring mich nach Hause Severus. Bring mich nach Hogwarts.“


	46. Endlich Frieden Teil 1

Severus brachte seinen Schatz ohne Umwege ins Schloss, während er Gideon und Henry, zum Schutz der Kinder, ins Waisenhaus schickte, damit er das Manor in fähigen Händen wusste. Nur für alle Fälle, bis sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigten.  
Lucius würde zusammen mit Draco und George, für die Sicherheit der Jugendlichen im Grimmauldplatz sorgen.

Natürlich schlug dieses Prozessende ein, wie eine Bombe. Severus wartete indes nicht ab, ob es noch andere Neuigkeiten, oder Aufgaben gab, sondern brachte seinen Schatz in ihr gemeinsames Reich in Hogwarts.   
Die Reporter konnten warten, Lucius konnte warten, eigentlich alle konnten, in Severus‘ Augen, warten. Wichtig war einzig und allein, Harry.   
So nahmen sie den Tumult, der im Gerichtssaal herrschte, nicht mehr wahr. Severus apparierte sich, zusammen mit Harry, vor die Tore von Hogwarts.

Emotional am Ende, liess sich dieser wie eine Puppe führen. Jetzt, wo die Anspannung weg war, konnte sich Harry gehen lassen. Mit Tränen in den Augen, die auch nach wiederholtem Wegwischen, nicht aufhören wollten zu fliessen, versuchte er, Herr über das Zittern zu werden, welches seinen ganzen Körper, in Mitleidenschaft gezogen zu haben schien.

Severus liess ihnen ein entspannendes Bad ein, in welchem sie schon bald engumschlungen im warmen Wasser sassen, beide die Nähe des andern einfordernd, wie die Luft zum Atmen.  
Auch Severus ging das, ohne Zweifel verdiente Ende, der rosa Hexe nahe. Hätte er heute Morgen noch geglaubt, sie wie eine Made zertreten zu können, bewunderte er nun die Stärke seines Liebsten, der intuitiv erkannt hatte, dass vor allem er selbst, nicht mit dieser Schuld leben könnte, ein menschlichen Wesen, auf diese brutale Weise aus dem Leben scheiden zu lassen.   
Und nichts anderes wäre es gewesen. Eine unmenschliche Folter, die von einer so reinen Person, wie Harry nun mal war, nicht zu ertragen war.   
Seine Seele konnte eine erneute Erschütterung nicht verkraften, ohne endgültig daran zu zerbrechen. Dazu lastete die Zerstörung Voldemorts zu sehr auf ihm. 

Das warme Wasser umspielte ihre nackten Körper und liess Harry erzittern.   
„Küss mich Severus. Bitte, ich brauche dich so sehr. Schlaf mit mir. Jetzt, sofort, ohne langes Vorspiel. Ich will deinen Schwanz in mir, ich will die Schmerzen, die deine wundervolle Grösse mir zufügt. Ich will dich spüren, damit ich weiss, dass ich noch lebe und nicht tot bin. Also bitte, nimm mich ohne Vorspiel.“  
Die rauchige leise Stimme, die nicht seinem Liebsten zu gehören schien, flüsterte Severus diese verruchten Worte ins Ohr, bevor sinnliche Lippen und eine fordernde Zunge, den Mund des Tränkemeisters plünderten.  
Harry küsste seinen Liebsten fordernd und liess seine Hüften einladend über Severus‘ anschwellende Härte gleiten. Sich mit seinen Pobacken an der wachsenden Erregung seines Liebsten reibend, reizte er den Tränkemeister, der ob der süssen Qual, in den Mund seines willigen Partners stöhnte. 

So sanft als möglich kam Severus dem Wunsch seines Liebsten nach. Ohne Vorbereitung, hob er Harry leicht an, schob seine Erektion in Harrys Enge und stiess als dieser aufschrie, mit einer einzigen festen Bewegung in seinen Liebsten.  
„Gott Severus, genauso hab ich mir das gewünscht…Ahhahhahh! Fuck, mach das nochmal.“ Dies blieben für die nächsten Minuten, die einzigen Worte die Harry in seinem, vor Erregung umnebeltem Gehirn, noch in einem Satz unterbringen konnte.

Die harten, tiefen Stösse seines Schatzes, die konstante Reibung seines Lustzentrums, sowie die göttlichen Hände seines Liebsten, die ihn überall gleichzeitig berührten und streichelten, während Harry sich einfach gehen liess und sich den Berührungen seines Schatzes hingab, empfand er als die beste Heilmethode seiner Seele.   
Immer weiter wurde Harry getrieben, bis zu dem Punkt, wo er nicht mehr wusste, was oben und was unten war.

Stöhnend und wimmernd versuchte Harry seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was sich als ein sinnloses Unterfangen herausstellte. Die Schreie fanden ihren Weg aus seinem Mund und liessen Severus den letzten Rest, seiner ohnehin nicht sehr gefestigten Selbstbeherrschung,  
dahinschmelzen.

Wild stiess er in Harry und als er kam, füllte er die Enge seines Schatzes, mit seinem Samen.   
Schreiend ergoss er sich und pumpte gleichzeitig das Glied seines Liebsten, bis auch Harry nicht mehr konnte und sich seinem Orgasmus hingab.

Während das erschlaffte Glied, seines Schatzes, aus ihm herausglitt, sank Harry in sich zusammen. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, als Severus ihn, in ihr gemeinsames Bett verfrachtete und zusah, wie Harry in einen tiefen Schlaf abdriftete, der ihn seine Sorgen vergessen machen sollte.

Wie schon oft in den vergangenen Monaten, lag Severus da und bewachte den Schlaf seines  
Liebsten.  
Tränen der Erleichterung stiegen ihm in die Augen, als sich die Ungeheuerlichkeiten, dieses Prozesses, in sein Bewusstsein drängten. Sollte es wirklich zu Ende sein? Konnten sie endlich ihr friedliches Leben in Angriff nehmen, ohne Angst zu haben, hinter jeder Ecke einen Angreifer zu vermuten?  
Die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zuletzt. 

Leise, um seinen Schatz nicht zu wecken stand Severus auf, schlüpfte in seinen seidenen Morgenmantel, den er locker um seinen Körper schlang und verliess ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.  
Im Wohnzimmer liess er sich eine Tasse Tee servieren, den er mit Genuss trank, bevor er sich an den Kamin setzte um Lucius anzuflohen.

Der schien auf ein Lebenszeichen gewartet zu haben. Sein Antlitz erschien direkt am Kamin, kaum das Severus‘ Gesicht in den Flammen auftauchte.  
„Es tut gut zu sehen, dass du wohlauf bist mein Freund. Schläft Harry?“  
„Ja! Er war total erschöpft, macht sich jedoch für einmal, nicht für den Tod, oder die Verletzungen der Zauberer verantwortlich.“ Severus erwähnte nicht, dass er in einer Heftigkeit mit seinem Schatz geschlafen hatte, dass Harry gar nicht auf den Gedanken hatte kommen können.

Lucius musste schmunzeln. „Das wäre auch noch schöner. Schliesslich ist zum Schluss, alles so gekommen, wie es sein sollte.“  
Unaufgefordert folgte eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse im Gericht.  
„Du hättest Richter Montgomery sehen sollen. Kurz nach eurem Verschwinden, verschaffte er sich einen Überblick über die verworrene Situation und liess diejenigen abführen und inhaftieren, die für die ganze Misere in seinem Gerichtsaal verantwortlich waren. Ich kann dir sagen… Ich habe den Richter noch nie so wütend erlebt, wie heute.   
Ich kenne den Mann schon ein paar Jahre und diese Ereignisse, sind auch an ihm, nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen.“

Severus sah Lucius hämisch grinsen, als er weiter erzählte.  
„Orford Umbridge liess er direkt nach Askaban verfrachten. Orford wird sich schon bald für die Ermordung seiner Frau vor Gericht verantworten müssen, sowie in dem Todesserprozess, der von Richter Montgomery, für die restlichen Gefangenen, anberaumt wurde, seinen Kopf hinhalten müssen.“

„Ist der Prozess öffentlich geplant? Weisst du schon, ob sie ein Exempel statuieren wollen, oder lassen sie für einmal, die Vernunft walten?“  
„Das haben die Herren, des Gamots noch nicht entschieden, aber ich bin mir sicher, wir werden es, zu gegebener Zeit, erfahren.“

Lucius druckste noch um eine wichtige Sache herum, die er dem Tränkemeister noch mitteilen musste, bevor er, nach einer Androhung seitens Severus, Legilimentik anzuwenden, doch noch mit der Information herausrückte.

„Wir werden… Beziehungsweise… Harry wird morgen gegen Mittag, im Ministerium erwartet. Es wird von ihm erwartet, eine Pressekonferenz abzuhalten, um die neuesten Ereignisse der Bevölkerung mitzuteilen.  
Anschliessend ist ein Interview geplant bei dem Harry, seine Sicht der Dinge darlegen kann und in der er seine Meinung betreffend des Prozessskandals erläutern kann.“ 

„Lucius, du weisst genau, dass Harry für Interviews nicht zur Verfügung steht. Wie konntest du eine solche Entscheidung treffen, ohne Rücksprache mit ihm?“  
„Diese Entscheidung traf der Interimsminister, nach Cornelius‘ Rücktritt.“

„Nun lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen Lucius. Wer ist denn nun der neue Minister übergangsweise?“  
„Arthur Weasley!“, liess Lucius die Bombe platzen. „Es war eine einstimmige Wahl aller Anwesenden Vertreter des Ministeriums. Ich vermute mal, dass diese Entscheidung dem Ministerium helfen soll, nicht ganz so schlecht dazustehen, nach dem skandalösen Verhalten seitens Cornelius. Seine heimliche Liebschaft mit Dolores, ist aber auch der Eklat der Saison.“

„Arthur ist Zaubereiminister?“ Severus konnte es kaum fassen. Nicht dass er persönlich etwas gegen diesen Mann hatte, aber er konnte sich den Weasleyvorstand, nicht als Politiker vorstellen. Der Mann war ihm immer etwas zu trottelig und zu schüchtern vorgekommen. Daher war es kaum zu glauben, dass Arthur fähig sein sollte, wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne Rücksprache mit seiner Frau. 

„Wahnsinn, nicht! Und einstimmig gewählt. Der Ausschuss muss mehr zu verbergen haben, als erwartet.“   
Lucius lachte leise bei der Erinnerung, wie die Männer allesamt um den Interimsminister herumgeschwänzelt waren, bis es diesem zu viel geworden war und er eben diese Pressekonferenz für den nächsten Tag anberaumte, bevor er mit seinem Krisenstab, aus dem Gerichtssaal rauschte. 

„Ich werde Harry informieren, wenn er wach wird. Wir kommen zum Frühstück zu euch. Erwartet uns aber nicht vor neun Uhr. Ich will, dass sich Harry endlich einmal ausruht.“  
„Narzissa freut sich, soll ich dir mitteilen. Bis Morgen dann. Und geh jetzt auch ins Bett mein Freund. Grübeln kannst du ein anderes Mal.“  
Lucius kannte seinen Freund einfach zu gut.

Severus beschloss, den gutgemeinten Rat seines Freundes anzunehmen und schlüpfte zu Harry unter die Decke. Praktisch sofort rutschte dieser, mit einem leisen Seufzen, nahe an ihn heran und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er diese Wärme… Diese Nähe… Genauso brauchte um schlafen zu können, wie sein selig schlummernder Geliebter.  
Langsam driftete Severus ab in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde.   
Harry sollte es nicht besser ergehen. Unruhig stöhnte er im Schlaf und strampelte seine Decke wiederholt von sich.  
Beide erwachten am nächsten Tag unausgeschlafen und mit Kopfschmerzen, aber froh, die leidige Angelegenheit, vor Gericht zu sein, hinter sich zu haben.   
Wobei Harry nicht glücklich wirkte, als er von Severus über die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages informiert wurde. 

Die Skepsis, die Severus bezüglich Arthur zu bedenken gab, wurde von Harry mit den Worten zum Verstummen gebracht:   
„Mister Weasley ist ein geachtetes Mitglied des Ministeriums. Bei seiner Wahl, wird mit Sicherheit, sein unbescholtener Leumund, eine wichtige Rolle gespielt haben. Denn, wenn eine Familie der hellen Seite Treu war und zwar von Beginn an, dann waren das die Weasleys!“ 

Über das Interview, welches er heute noch geben sollte, war er, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, nicht gerade in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen, war sich jedoch solche Situationen unterdessen mehr als gewohnt.   
Er hoffte, nach diesen Begebenheiten, endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und nahm sich vor, diesen Moment… Sein letztes Interview zum Prozessverlauf, professionell über die Bühne zu bringen. Danach würde er keine Fragen, die in diese Richtung zielten, mehr beantworten.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche und einem Schmerztrank gegen die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, waren sie bereit, den Tag zu beginnen.  
Auf dem Weg zum Apparierplatz kam ihnen Professor Dumbledore entgegen, der sie mit einem Lächeln begrüsste.   
„Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Mister Malfoy hat mich gestern noch über die Neuigkeiten informiert. Dann ist es also endlich geschafft. Ich muss sagen, auch wenn ich nicht gerne schlecht über vergangene Lehrpersonen spreche, dass Dolores doch eine recht schwierige Person war, als sie hier unterrichtete.“  
Severus, der über diese Zeit, nicht mit dem Direktor sprechen wollte, da er sonst in Versuchung geriet, diesen zu schütteln oder zu schlagen, sah den älteren Mann streng an.

„Ich kann nur hoffen Albus, dass du die Machenschaften von Umbridge nicht gedeckt hast. Denn sollte ich je herausfinden, dass du Kenntnis hattest, dass diese Hexe die Blutfeder als Bestrafung einsetzte, dann Gnade dir Merlin.“  
„Nicht Severus.“, wurde der Tränkemeister von seinem Liebsten unterbrochen. „Professor Dumbledore war immer um unsere Sicherheit bemüht. Er hat nur manchmal die falschen Dinge gutgeheissen oder in dem Mittelpunkt gestellt. Aber er hat nie willentlich, uns Schüler in Gefahr gebracht…“

„Nein Harry! Das hätte ich nie getan!“ Der Alte Direktor von Hogwarts sah abgekämpft und fast schon um Verzeihung bittend zu dem Helden, wohl wissend, dass er sich Fehler eingestehen musste.   
Mit verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, drehte Albus sich zu seinem Tränkelehrer um und meinte:   
„Ich bin entsetzt, dass du mir solche Machenschaften zutraust.“  
Dieser liess sich jedoch nicht, von dem väterlichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers, täuschen.   
„Weil ich dich kenne alter Mann! Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du den Krieg und seine Folgen, über den Schutz der Kinder gestellt hättest.“

„Nicht doch Severus. Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern, von damals, gelernt. Glaub mir! Niemals würde ich Folter gutheissen.“  
„Dann hast du ja nichts vor mir zu befürchten“, schloss Severus dieses unangenehme Gespräch.  
„Du entschuldigst uns, aber wir werden erwartet.“   
Mit diesen abschliessenden Worten, führte er Harry weiter, bis zum Apparierpunkt, wo er sie beide in den Grimmauldplatz apparierte. Er konnte gerade heute, den Direktor, nicht ertragen. 

Lucius empfing die beiden, die dank Harry, mehr schlecht als recht, in der Bibliothek auftauchten.  
Narzissa, die neben ihrem Mann stand, führte sie, nachdem sie die beiden geherzt und geküsst hatte, in die Küche, wo Draco und George schon auf die Neuankömmlinge warteten.  
George begrüsste vor allem Harry herzlich, da er ahnte wie viel Kraft, die gestrigen Ereignisse, seinen Freund gekostet hatte und wieviel ihm der heutige Tag, noch abverlangen würde.

Draco, herzte unterdessen seinen Patenonkel, dessen Zuneigung er mehr vermisst hatte, als er zugeben würde.  
Severus war immer ein zentraler Punkt in seinem Leben gewesen und erst die Partnerschaften, die beide seit einiger Zeit pflegten, liessen sie die Freundschaft, die sie füreinander hegten, in den Hintergrund treten und ein wenig vernachlässigen.  
Die innige Umarmung, die Severus in derselben Stärke erwiderte, liess keine Zweifel aufkommen, dass Severus seinen Patensohn ebenfalls vermisst hatte. 

Es war ein harmonischer Moment, als alle friedlich und entspannt zusammen in der Küche, bei einem liebevoll zubereiteten Frühstück sassen und die Stille genossen.   
Lucius war es, der sich ein Herz fasste und Harry darüber informierte, dass er in Begleitung seiner zwei Leibwächter im Ministerium vom Interimsminister Weasley empfangen würde.   
Natürlich blieb Severus an Harrys Seite. Er hatte nicht vor, seinen Schatz aus den Augen zu lassen.

Pünktlich trafen sie später am Tag, im Ministerium ein. Harry wurde ohne Umschweife zum Minister gebracht, der sich lächelnd aus seinem Sessel erhob, als Harry eintrat.  
„Harry!“   
Arthur trat mit einem verlegenen Lächeln auf die Gruppe zu und deutete ihnen sich zu setzen.  
„Merlin bin ich froh, dass ihr hier seid. Ich fühle mich, wie ein Köder, inmitten eines Haifischbeckens."

Harry lächelte bei der Vorstellung, wie dieser ehrliche Mann, in der korrupten Regierungsetage sass und endlich mit dem Abschaum abrechnen konnte, die Jahrelang, ungeschoren ihren fiesen Machenschaften frönen konnten.  
Auch Severus musste zugeben, dass er sich jetzt schon wohler fühlte, als jemals zu Fudges Zeiten. Niemand, der jemals mit Arthur zusammen gearbeitet hatte, musste sich überzeugen lassen, für diesen Interims Minister zu stimmen.   
Alle waren überzeugt, in Arthur die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das Treffen mit der Presse nicht ersparen kann, aber die Skeeter für den Tagespropheten und Lunas Vater für den Klitterer, wollen deine Aussage über das Prozessende.   
Die Liaison, die Fudge und Umbridge geheim hielten, ist heute gross auf der Titelseite. Darunter die Vermutungen über den Helden der Zauberwelt und seine Beziehung mit seinem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer. Du siehst also, du kannst heute zwei Fliegen auf einmal erledigen.“  
„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich will, dass der Rest der Menschheit alles über mich und Severus weiss. Darf ich denn nicht ein kleines bisschen Privatsphäre haben, ohne dass die Meute gleich meinen Kopf fordert?“

„Sie werden meinen Kopf fordern meinst du wohl!“ Severus war sich bewusst, dass morgen viele negative Briefe und Heuler zu erwarten waren.   
Schliesslich hatte er es gewagt Harry für sich zu beanspruchen und den vielen Mädchen, die sich eine Chance beim Helden erhofften, einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.   
Er hatte das Herz des Helden für sich gewonnen und würde dafür büssen müssen.  
Es war ihm egal. Solange Harry an seiner Seite war, konnte er alles ertragen. Egal welche Anschuldigungen auch kommen würden! Gemeinsam waren sie stark.


	47. Endlich Frieden Teil 2

Sich etwas unwohl fühlend, sass Harry auf einem harten Lehnstuhl, die Hände ineinander verschränkt und bemühte sich, die durcheinander gewürfelten Fragen der Starreporterin des Tagespropheten zu beantworten.

„Mister Potter, stimmt es, dass sie der ehemaligen Grossinquisitorin von Hogwarts, das Handwerk gelegt haben, mit Ihrer Aussage im Gerichtssaal?“  
Leicht genervt, ob der Effekthascherei, die Rita Skeeter, auch Jahre nach ihrer Gefangenschaft, nicht ablegen konnte, hob Harry den Kopf.   
Für einen kurzen Moment hatten Hermine und er wirklich geglaubt, mit Hermines erpresserischer Methode Erfolg gehabt zu haben, aber mit der Zeit, schien die Skeeter wieder in ihr altes Schema zurückgefallen zu sein.

„Ich weiss zwar nicht woher Sie immer diese Halbwahrheiten hernehmen, doch es spielte sich ein klein wenig anders ab, als Sie es sich mit Ihren Vermutungen zusammengereimt haben.“  
Harry beherrschte das Spiel der Effekthascherei ebenfalls, wie Severus mit einem Schmunzeln feststellte, als er Harry und die Skeeter in ihrem Interview beobachtete. 

„Die Grausamkeiten, die diese Frau, den Schülern von Hogwarts antat, all diese Beweise, die wir dem Gericht vorlegten, sowie die Antworten der Angeklagten unter Veritaserum…“   
Erneut machte Harry eine theatralische Pause, bevor er mit leiser aber klarer Stimme weitersprach.   
„Alle diese Faktoren zusammen, sind dafür verantwortlich, dass der Frau das Handwerk gelegt werden konnte.   
Dass Ihr Mann, sich für Ihren Tod verantwortlich zeigte, ist ein Umstand, den ich persönlich bedaure, da der Gerechtigkeit nicht genüge getan wurde. Es war die simple Rache eines Ehemannes, der betrogen worden war.“

„Gut dass Sie diesen Umstand erwähnen Mister Potter“, wurde er von der Skeeter unterbrochen.   
„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Orford Umbridge für seinen, zugegebenermassen brutalen Mord an seiner Frau, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden sollte, oder erwarten Sie ein milderes Urteil vom Zaubergamot.“ 

„Ich kann und will dem Gericht nicht vorgreifen in der Art, wie es die Bestrafung der Angeklagten regelt. Orford Umbridge war, auch wenn er uns nur noch als Mörder seiner Frau in Erinnerung bleiben wird, ein Verräter an England und der Zauberregierung.   
Lassen wir doch das Gremium entscheiden. Ich mische mich jedenfalls nicht mehr in die Belange der Richter und ihrer Prozessordnung ein. Für mich ist der Krieg abgeschlossen. Mit der Inhaftierung der letzten Führungskräfte der Todesser, wurde ich aus der Verantwortung entlassen.“

„Sie glauben ernsthaft, in Zukunft keine Probleme der Zaubergesellschaft mehr lösen zu müssen?“  
„Das glaube ich nicht nur, das weiss ich mit Sicherheit. Ich habe trotz meiner Jugend, schon zu viele Probleme lösen müssen, die eigentlich die Aufgabe der Erwachsenen gewesen wäre.   
Das was die Zaubergesellschaft mir abverlangte, wäre die Aufgabe eines oder sogar mehrerer Erwachsener Hexen und Zauberer gewesen.   
Es hat bis zum heutigen Tag, niemanden interessiert, ob und vor allem wie, ich all diese brutalen Schlachten und Aufeinandertreffen mit Voldemort oder auch mit Dolores Umbridge überlebt und verarbeitet habe…“

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, die Zaubergesellschaft hat versagt?“, versuchte die Skeeter Harry wieder in eine Richtung zu drängen, die er nicht wollte.   
Es stimmte! Er hatte manchmal das Gefühl gehabt von der Gesellschaft nur ausgenutzt worden zu sein. Er hatte jedoch damit begonnen Frieden zu schliessen mit seiner Vergangenheit und dazu gehörten nun einmal auch die Angsthasen der Regierung, die lieber ein Kind auf Voldemort gehetzt hatten, als selber einmal vehement auf die Angriffe des dunklen Zauberers zu reagieren.  
Harry sah der Reporterin lange tief in die Augen, bis es ihr peinlich wurde und sie als erste den Blick senkte. Erst da begann Harry mit seiner Antwort.

„Ich bin nicht hier um zu richten, Mrs Skeeter. Ich halte nur Fakten fest. Und die bedeuten, für mich zumindest, dass der Krieg endgültig der Vergangenheit angehört und ich ein Neues, der Öffentlichkeit unzugängliches, Leben führen möchte.   
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Mitglieder der Zaubergesellschaft dies respektieren und mich mein Leben so leben lassen, wie ich es für richtig halte.“

„Ich darf also festhalten, dass der Held der Zauberwelt kein Held mehr sein will und in Ruhe gelassen werden möchte. Habe ich Sie nun richtig zitiert?“   
Die Reporterin lächelte Harry bösartig an. Dieser liess sich jedoch nicht auf ihr Niveau herab, sondern blieb freundlich aber bestimmt in seinen Antworten.

Xenophilius Lovegood, Lunas Vater, schwieg während der ganzen Zeit, in der die Skeeter mit ihrer reisserischen Art, das Interview führte. Nur hin und wieder, notierte er sich ein paar Worte. Ansonsten schien dieser ruhige Mann keine Regung zu zeigen. Nur wer ihm in die Augen sah, entdeckte die Wachsamkeit, die dahinter verborgen war.

Erst als er hörte, wie die Skeeter anfing, Harry zu schikanieren, mischte er sich ein.   
„Mrs Skeeter, ich denke nicht dass es angebracht ist, Mister Potter mit Ihren verleumderischen Diffamationen zu beleidigen.   
Wenn dies die Richtung ist in der Sie Ihren Artikel zu veröffentlichen gedenken, muss ich in Mister Potters Interesse darauf beharren, das Interview abzubrechen.“ 

„Sie! Xenophilius! Sie sind selbst Reporter! Wie können Sie so etwas verlangen! Wir haben zu lange auf die Pressefreiheit hingearbeitet, als Voldemort uns noch seine Verhaltensweisen aufzwang, als dass ich nun Einschränkungen in Kauf nehme, nur um einen jungen Mann zu schützen, der sich in keinster Weise kooperativ zeigte, als ich ihn während der Kriegsjahre begleiten wollte.“

Severus warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, als er die Niedergeschlagenheit seines Liebsten bemerkte, der mit gesenktem Kopf, den Disput seiner Interviewer mitverfolgte.  
Severus kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie sehr die Menschen von sich selbst eingenommen waren. Die Skeeter glaubte tatsächlich, dass Harry sie verraten und schlecht behandelt hatte, als er sich weigerte auf ihre Verleumdungen und falschen Zeitungsberichte, zu reagieren. 

Sie schien Harry den Wechsel zum Klitterer nie verziehen zu haben. Es schien sie wirklich zu ärgern, dass Harry während Jahren, dem Klitterer für Interviews zur Verfügung stand, aber ihr jedwede Zusammenarbeit verweigert hatte.  
Severus hielt es für angebracht, einzugreifen. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Harry schlecht fühlen musste, für etwas was nicht mehr von Belang war.

„Mrs Skeeter. Ich halte es für angebracht, dieses Interview abzubrechen. Sie begnügen sich nicht mit den Tatsachen, sondern wollen Mister Potter in Misskredit bringen. Daher müssen wir uns leider von Ihnen verabschieden. Seien Sie jedoch gewarnt, dass wir uns rechtliche Schritte überlegen, sollten sie Mister Potter, mit Ihrem Artikel Schaden zufügen.“

Wütend sprang Rita Skeeter auf die Beine und funkelte die zwei Männer an, die geschlossen hinter Harry standen und die Starreporterin des Tagespropheten, mit einem spöttischen Blick bedachten.   
„Wie können Sie es wagen! Skeeter sah zu Lovegood, der seine Kontrahentin mit emotionslosem Blick musterte.  
„Sie waren auch nicht besser im Krieg. Auch Sie machten eine Kehrtwendung in Ihrer Kriegsberichterstattung. Auch Sie sind Voldemorts Ansichten gefolgt und haben Mister Potter als Lügner und Feigling hingestellt…“ 

„Bitte Mrs Skeeter, das führt doch zu nichts. Mister Lovegood wollte das Leben seiner Tochter retten“, wurde sie von einem emotional aufgewühlten Harry unterbrochen.   
„Wäre Mister Lovegood nicht den Aufforderungen Voldemorts gefolgt, wäre Luna heute nicht mehr am Leben. Merlin allein weiss, was die Todesser alles mit ihr angestellt hätten, wenn Xenophilius nicht gehorcht hätte. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, nicht den Tod meiner Schulfreundin beweinen zu müssen.“

„Das wäre nur ein weiteres Opfer gewesen. Ein Opfer für die richtige Seite.“ Rita gab nicht so schnell auf.  
„Nein Mrs Skeeter. Luna ist niemals nur ein Opfer. Luna ist ein Mensch, der es verdient hat, zu leben.  
Ich mache Mister Lovegood nicht zum Vorwurf, dass er alles tat, um seine Tochter zu beschützen. Denn darum geht es doch im Leben. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut sollte immer an erster Stelle stehen.“  
Harry hatte Mühe die Tränen zurückzuhalten und Severus ahnte, was seinem Schatz gerade durch den Kopf ging. Seine eigene Familie, die nie für ihn eingestanden war.

„Aber was ist die Ausrede des Tagespropheten!“ Wütend und zugleich traurig, redete Harry weiter. „Warum war der nie auf meiner Seite. Schon zu beginn, liess mich der Tagesprophet in einem schlechten Licht dastehen.   
Er war immer schon auf der Seite von Voldemort. Er folgte in seiner Berichterstattung immer der dunklen Seite.   
Also bitte erklären Sie mir, wie es sein kann, dass Sie immer noch die Starreporterin des Tagespropheten sind, wenn Sie doch seit Jahren nur Unwahrheiten schreiben?“

„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!“,   
Mit einem wütenden Ausruf packte die Skeeter ihre Unterlagen zusammen und rauschte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer. Beim Ausgang, blieb sie noch einmal stehen und knurrte schon beinahe, als sie ihr Gift in Harrys Richtung verspritzte.

„Schon gar nicht von einem schwulen Helden, der sich nicht zu schade ist, sich von einem Verräter vögeln zu lassen. Sie sind eine Schande für die Menschheit Mister Potter und genau mit diesen Worten, werde ich auch meine Leser unterrichten.“   
Nach diesen wirklich bösartigen Beleidigungen, war sie endgültig weg.

Severus als auch Xenophilius, sahen mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck zu der nun geschlossenen Tür, durch die dieses Frauenzimmer entschwunden war.  
Harrys Lachen veranlasste die beiden Männer, sich nach dem Jüngeren umzudrehen.  
Der konnte nicht mehr an sich Halten und lachte, bis ihm der Bauch wehtat.

Als Severus sich zu seinem Liebsten hinunterbeugte um zu erfahren, was so lustig war, wurde er von Harry mit einem erheitertem Gesichtsausdruck angesehen als er meinte:   
„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich frage mich, woher sie wissen kann, dass ich derjenige bin, der meistens unten liegt…“, wieder musste Harry lachen, als er das irritierte Gesicht seines Liebsten sah. 

„Verzeih mir Severus, aber genau das ging mir durch den Kopf, als die Skeeter wütend rausgerauscht ist.“  
„Das ist nicht lustig Harry. Diese Frau hat die Möglichkeit, uns zu schaden. Sie wird mit Sicherheit darum besorgt sein, dich, aber vor allem mich, in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken.“  
„Soll sie. Wir wissen wie wir fühlen, alle die uns kennen, wissen dass wir uns lieben. Da ist mir wirklich egal, was diese Hexe schreibt.“

Severus verschloss Harrys Lippen mit einem sinnlichen Kuss, als er die Liebe in den Worten hörte, die Harry aus ganzem Herzen sprach.  
„Ich liebe dich auch mein Held! Dennoch musst du dich wappnen, für den Trubel, der ab Morgen herrschen wird.“

Harry seufzte. „Auch dies werden wir noch schaffen Sev.“ Obwohl es ihm nicht behagte, das Interview fortzuführen, wollte er doch Lunas Vater die Ehre erweisen und die Gewissheit haben, dass wenigstens eine Zeitung, eine neutrale Berichterstattung veröffentlichen würde.  
Xenophilius stellte seinerseits keine Fragen. Vielmehr liess er Harry und auch Severus erzählen, wie sie die Todesser überführt und wie die unglaubliche Liebschaft zwischen Fudge und Umbridge herausgefunden wurde. Wiederum begnügte sich der Herausgeber des Klitterers mit ein paar Notizen, die er in sein kleines, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes, Buch schrieb.

 

Der nächste Tag wurde von zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Titelstorys; einmal die des Tagespropheten und zum anderen die des Klitterers, in Beschlag genommen. 

Der Tagesprophet erzählte eine haarsträubende Geschichte über einen schwulen, fehlgeleiteten Helden, der unter der Fuchtel eines Tränkemeisters stand und keine eigene Meinung mehr zu haben schien. Die Reporterin stellte die Vermutung auf, dass der Held, dem Professor hörig war.  
Die Skeeter machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie mit der Beziehung des Helden zum Todesser-Spion, nicht einverstanden war.   
Sie pochte auf den Altersunterschied und diffamierte Severus Snape praktisch schon als Kinderschänder. Sie liess kein gutes Haar an den beiden und ihren Aussagen vor dem Zaubergamot.

Bezug nehmend, auf die skandalösen Gerüchte, die sich um den abtretenden Minister Fudge drehten, den sie als armer missinterpretierten Mann darstellte, meinte sie diesem Mann, dennoch die Chance auf eine Wiederwahl zugestehen zu müssen, da man den Aussagen eines Helden, der unter der Fuchtel seines älteren Liebhabers stand, keinen Glauben schenken dürfe.

 

Severus Miene wurde immer verschlossener, kaum dass er die Zeitung aufgeschlagen und die grausame Rache der, im Stolz verletzten, Skeeter las.  
Harry, der für einmal vor dem Tränkemeister wach geworden war, hatte diesen Artikel schon fertig gelesen, als Severus müde, nur mit seiner Schlafanzughose bekleidet, in das, der Suite zugehörige Wohnzimmer kam, welches Harry, zur alleiniger Benutzung zustand.

Harry hatte in kluger Voraussicht, ein Frühstück bei den Hauselfen geordert. Er wollte den wütenden   
Tränkemeister nicht dem Rest des Hauses zumuten. Es genügte, wenn er in den Genuss dieser Wut kam.  
Und wirklich; es dauerte nicht lange, bis Severus zu Fluchen begann.  
Harry versuchte seinen Schatz zu beruhigen, indem er ihm die Hand auf das rechte Knie legte und meinte:   
„Wir haben es gewusst Sev. Wir wussten schon gestern was sie vorhatte, also bitte, reg dich nicht auf. Hier, lies lieber den Klitterer. Xenophilius ist wirklich punktgenau in seiner Berichterstattung.  
Nichts was er schrieb, ist beschönigt oder gelogen. Er hat genau das wiedergegeben, was wir gesagt haben.“

Harry hielt Severus den Zeitungsausschnitt vor die Nase.   
„Siehst du? Er schreibt, dass er schon lange kein verliebteres Paar gesehen hat, welches Freud und Leid zusammen teilt und das wir es mehr als verdient hätten, nach all den Turbulenzen der letzten Jahre, ein Leben fern der Öffentlichkeit führen zu dürfen.“  
Harry fand dies wirklich treffend auf den Punkt gebracht. Genau so sah er es auch.  
Und schon zwang er Severus weiterzulesen, was der Klitterer zu sagen hatte.  
Die nächsten Zeilen erweckten Severus Aufmerksamkeit, als seine Augen erfassten, wie sehr sie beide eine Bereicherung für die zukünftige Zauberjugend waren.

Da Harry als zukünftiger Lehrer, in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, seinen Beitrag leisten wird; etwas was von den meisten Schülern als Bereicherung empfunden wird, sowie seinen Einsatz, den er den Kriegswaisen gegenüber leistet… Finanziell und menschlich… Ist mehr, als die meisten Zauberer jemals für diese Gesellschaft getan haben. 

Daher finde ich, die Einstellung gewisser Zauberer und Hexen, die den beiden ihr Glück nicht gönnen, sei es aus verletztem Stolz oder aus Eifersucht, ein Affront gegenüber dem Helden, der alles getan hat, was von ihm erwartet wurde und sich die Liebe dieses Mannes mehr als verdient hat. 

Auch dem so viele Jahre unterschätzten und oftmals gerügten Professor Severus Snape, sind wir zu grossem Dank verpflichtet, da er in jahrelanger Kleinstarbeit, den Weg für Harry Potter geebnet und den Jungen über viele Jahre hinweg, beschützt hat.

Abschliessen möchte ich es nicht versäumen, den beiden für Ihren aufopfernden Einsatz zu danken und Ihnen viel Glück mit auf ihre Reise zu geben, wohin es Sie auch immer verschlagen mag, ob als Lehrer, oder als Liebende, von meiner Seite aus, lasse ich die beiden in Zukunft in Ruhe und respektiere, ihren lange gehegten Wunsch, nach Privatsphäre.

Ihr Xenophilius Lovegood

 

„Siehst du, alles in allem ist es doch gar nicht so schlimm. Die Skeeter war immer schon so reisserisch. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es viele gibt, die diesem Bericht Glauben schenken.“  
Harry schenkte sich und seinem Liebsten eine zweite Tasse Kaffee ein, um Severus auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Er hatte Gideon und Henry aus dem Manor hierher beordert, damit sie gemeinsam mit Kreacher die Fanbriefe, Heuler und Pakete und was auch sonst noch für Mitteilungen kommen sollten, zu überprüfen. Alle hatten die Erlaubnis, die negative Post zu eliminieren.  
Harry wollte am heutigen Tag, niemanden sonst sehen. Er wollte einfach den Tag mit seinem Schatz geniessen.  
Sein Vorhaben in Tat umzusetzen, gestaltete sich allerdings schwieriger als gedacht.   
Die Wut seines Schatzes, liess nicht einfach so nach. Die Unsicherheit, die Severus immer noch in Bezug auf ihren Altersunterschied verspürte, konnte nicht einfach mal schnell vergessen werden. Nicht, wenn der Tagesprophet solchen Mist verbreitete.

Ärgerlich trank Severus in schnellen Schlucken seinen Kaffee und verbrühte sich prompt seine Zunge an der heissen Flüssigkeit, was ihn wiederum zum Fluchen brachte.  
„Himmel Merlin noch mal, dass die Hauselfen den Kaffee auch immer so heiss aufbrühen müssen. Können die sich nicht die einfachsten Abläufe, wie Kaffeekochen, merken.“

Harry, schluckte ein paar der Dinge hinunter, die er eigentlich seinem Liebsten an den Kopf werfen wollte und schickte sich lieber an, seinen Plan weiter zu verfolgen.  
Langsam trat er hinter Severus und legte seine Hände auf die nackten Schultern seines wütenden Schatzes.

Den Kopf zum Ohrläppchen hin bewegend meinte er mit leiser, erotisierter Stimmlage:   
„Entspann dich Sev. Nichts wird passieren. Die einen werden dem Tagespropheten glauben aber die meisten dem Klitterer. Aber wir, wir werden in Hogwarts sein und fern des Trubels unterrichten. Also entspann dich endlich und lass mich dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich begehre…“   
Harry verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse auf das Ohr seines vor Anspannung zitternden Tränkemeisters.  
„Wie sehr ich dich brauche…“   
Die Zunge die Harry einsetzte um eine feuchte Spur vom Ohr, über den leicht zur Seite gebeugten Hals zu hinterlassen, brachte Severus beinahe um den Verstand.  
„Spürst du meine Begierde… Meine Lust…“   
Harry umrundete seinen Schatz und ergab sich dem wunderbaren Gefühl, seinen Schatz in einen innigen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln, der an Zärtlichkeit, kaum noch zu überbieten war. Hingebungsvoll erwiderte Severus diesen Kuss, der erst nach langer Zeit mit einem tiefen Seufzer, unterbrochen wurde.

Mit zittrigen Händen, schob Harry den Tisch etwas zur Seite, damit er sich auf den Schoss seines Liebsten setzen konnte. Sanfte Hände, erforschten den nackten Oberkörper.  
Harry setzte seine ganze Kunst ein um die erogenen Zonen seines Schatzes zu verwöhnen und Severus in eine Ekstase zu versetzen, die er nicht alle Tage verspürte. Beide genossen dieses Vorspiel in vollen Zügen.

Severus‘ Hände waren nicht untätig geblieben und waren gerade damit beschäftigt, die Knöpfe an Harrys Hemd zu öffnen um sich Zugang zu dessen Nippeln zu schaffen, die kurz darauf von Severus‘ Daumen und Zähnen liebevoll getriezt wurden.

Stöhnend warf Harry den Kopf in den Nacken, was dem Tränkemeister einen noch grösseren Zugang zu Harrys nackter Haut schaffte.  
Das Zimmer war bald erfüllt von Lauten der Lust, die beide nicht zu unterdrücken vermochten. 

Ihr gegenseitiges Streicheln und zwicken, ihr hingebungsvolles Lecken, mit dem sie die erogenen Zonen ihres Gegenübers anstachelten, liess sie die Zeit und alles um sie herum vergessen.   
Sie hörten nicht das Klopfen an der Tür, das sie darauf hinweisen sollte, den Stillezauber wieder einmal vergessen zu haben.   
Sie hörten nicht das Fluchen, welches die beiden Leibwächter hin und wieder ausstiessen, wenn ein Heuler ihnen die Ohren zu dröhnte, oder ein Hassbrief, mit einem Blasenzauber versehen war und ihnen die Hände wundscheuerte.  
Alles was die beiden hörten, war ihr eigenes lustvolles Stöhnen, welches sie ausstiessen, als sie sich ihrer Liebe hingaben.

„Merlin Sev, mach was. Ich habe das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Bitte… Ahh!“ Harry konnte nicht anders, als verzweifelt nach mehr zu betteln. Er würde nie genug kriegen von dem, was sie hier gerade taten. Er wollte die Hände seines Schatzes an seiner Erektion spüren, nur verdrängt von dem hingebungsvollen Mund, der ihn ganz umschlang und mit der Zunge bearbeitete, bis Harry laut schreiend das erste Mal seinen Samen entlud.

Den Orgasmus ausklingen lassend, machte sich Harry daran, die eh nur noch spärlich vorhandenen Kleider ganz loszuwerden und Severus die Schlafanzughose auszuziehen, welche die prallgefüllte Härte seines Liebsten nur unzulänglich verhüllte.  
Vor seinem Schatz in die Knie gehend, strich Harry sanft über die samtweiche Haut, während er sich weiter vorwärts küsste.   
Die stolze Erektion vor Augen, strich Harry sanft am Schaft entlang in Richtung der Hoden, die schwer zwischen Severus Beinen hingen und ebenfalls um Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln schienen.  
Den Mund sanft über die Spitze der Eichel gestülpt, fuhr Harry mit der Zunge in die kleine Öffnung.

Der laute Aufschrei, welcher sich aus der Tiefe von Severus‘ Kehle löste, war Musik in Harrys Ohren, der ob der lauten Zustimmung mit Freude, die südlichere Region seines Schatzes verwöhnte.  
Während Severus seinen Kopf senkte, die dunklen Augen vor Lust halbgeschlossen, nahm Harry den Schwanz seines Freundes so tief als möglich in seinem Mund und verwöhnte ihn gekonnt. 

Severus konnte sich nicht sattsehen an dem erotischen Anblick, den sein Harry bot mit der glänzenden Erektion im Mund. Der Tränkemeister spreizte leicht die Beine, um Harry den Zugang zu seinen Hoden zu erleichtern, die so in den Genuss dieser talentierten Hände gelangten.  
Severus stöhnte und stiess immer schneller in Harrys Mund. Sich selbst an die Brust greifend, spielte er an seinen Nippeln, was wellenartige Schübe der Lust durch seinen Körper gleiten liess.

Er keuchte und stöhnte und merkte schon bald, dass er zu kommen drohte, was er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht wollte. Erst wollte er in die Enge seines Schatzes stossen und ihn damit um den Verstand bringen.  
So entzog er schweren Herzens seinen Penis dem willigen Mund, zog Harry auf die Füsse und zu sich heran, wo er ihn sofort in einen lustvollen Kuss verwickelte. Ihre Zungen tanzten ein erotisches Spiel. 

Harry bemerkte nur am Rande, wie er vom Tränkemeister sanft auf den Tisch gesetzt wurde, welcher der Tränkemeister zuvor dank eines Zaubers, mit einer weichen Unterlage versehen hatte.  
Die weichen Kissen, die ebenfalls mit dem Zauber erschienen, waren eine willkommene Zugabe.  
Harry sass da, die Hände nach hinten gestützt, die Beine leicht gespreizt. Die Füsse baumelten in der Luft, da er zu klein war, damit sie noch den Boden berührten.

Severus stand zwischen Harrys gespreizten Schenkeln, mit der einen Hand, die eigene Erektion reibend, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Schatz zu sich heran zog.  
Mit einem nonverbalen Zauber, rief der Tränkemeister das Lubricant zu sich heran und gab eine grosszügige Menge auf seine Hand.   
Vor Lust aufstöhnend, hob er die Beine seines Liebsten etwas an damit er sie anwinkeln konnte, um ungehinderten Zugang zu der wundervollen Öffnung seines Schatzes zu bekommen.

Sanft strich er über Harrys Hoden, was ein tiefes Knurren zur Antwort hatte. Langsam drang er mit einem Finger in Harrys After ein und kaum dass er merkte wie sich sein Schatz entspannte, nahm er einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger dazu. Die Augen hielt er auf das Gesicht seines Schatzes gerichtet, dessen Gesichtszüge, die süssen Qualen, die er zu ertragen hatte, widerspiegelten. 

Immer schneller stiess Severus mit drei Fingern in seinen Schatz, der jedes Mal wenn er über die Prostata strich, mit lautem Stöhnen und erregendem Keuchen darauf reagierte.  
„Bitte Sev, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will deinen Schwanz in mir spüren.   
Da liess sich der Tränkemeister nicht zweimal bitten und drang, nachdem er eine genügende Menge des Gleitmittels auf seinem Glied verteilt hatte, mit einem einzigen Stoss in die süsse Enge seines Schatzes.  
„Ah… Ja verdammt Sev… Genau da. Mach das noch….Ahhhh Merlin…“, Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste seine Lust laut herausschreien, als Severus, seinen Lustpunkt mit der Spitze des prallgefüllten Schwanzes traf. Und das bei jedem kraftvollen Stoss, die Severus selbst, an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben. Die Schreie seines Liebsten, das Zusammenziehen des Anus, bei jedem Stoss, bei dem er die Prostata seines Liebsten streifte, verlangte seine grösste Disziplin, damit er nicht sofort kam.

Kraftvoll stiess er in Harry, der es nicht mehr aushielt, und laut schreiend seinen Samen über seinen Oberkörper verteilte.   
Während Harry seinen eigenen Schwanz melkte, bis er keinen Tropfen mehr in sich hatte, stiess Severus immer härter zu und liess Harry vor Schmerz aufschreien ob der Härte.   
„Merlin Sev! Es fühlt sich an, als ob du bis zu meiner Brust in mir ist.“  
Diese Worte schienen für den Tränkemeister zu viel zu sein, denn mit einem animalischen Schrei, kam er tief in seinem Liebsten, bevor er sich zurückzog und kraftlos über Harry zusammen brach. 

Sie verliessen ihr geschütztes Umfeld am heutigen Tag nicht mehr, sondern genossen die traute Zweisamkeit noch mehrmals an diesem spezielle Tag.   
Einzig unterbrochen von den Mahlzeiten die sie gemeinsam mit Gideon und Henry einnahmen, die immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, die Hass- und die Liebes-Briefe von den ehrlich gemeinten Zeilen zu unterscheiden, damit Harry sie gefahrlos lesen konnte, was er den restlichen Tag auch machte.  
Zwischendurch lenkte ihn Severus immer mal wieder ab und als die Nacht anbrach, sank Harry müde und mit wundem Hinterteil ins Bett.


	48. Der Anfang vom Ende

Der Anfang vom Ende:

Während die grösseren Kinder am Grimmauldplatz, mit der Hilfe von Kreacher, anfingen zu packen, überlegten die Jüngeren, die zum ersten Mal den Weg zur Schule antraten, was sie alles mitnehmen wollten, wenn sie zum Ersten Mal, in den Hogwarts-Express einsteigen würden, um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Die Jungs und Mädels aller Altersstufen waren aufgeregt und nervös. Sie alle wurden von Hauselfen beraten und betreut, während sich die Malfoys auf Potter Manor befanden.   
Dennoch stellten die Kinder keinerlei Unfug an, da George Weasley versprochen hatte, zusammen mit Draco, einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu organisieren, an dem sie alle Teilhaben durften. Aber natürlich nur, wenn sie im Vorfeld ihre Sachen gepackt und den Hauselfen gehorcht hatten.

Zum einen wollten die Betreuer, die Kinder am Boden halten, die ohne diese Mahnung viel zu Aufgeregt gewesen wären, und zum anderen, konnten sie so einen genauen Überblick darüber erhalten, was alles noch für die Jugendlichen besorgt werden musste.  
George wollte den Ausflug zusammen mit den Kindern von Potter Manor machen, denen hatte er an Harrys Geburtstag ja auch einen Ausflug in seinen Scherzartikelladen versprochen.  
Er wollte damit den Siegern des Talentwettbewerbs ermöglichen, ihre Gutscheine einzulösen. 

George und Draco fanden es von Vorteil, mit den Kleinen und Grossen zusammen, diesen Tag zu erleben, damit die kleineren Kinder von den Grösseren mit betreut wurden.  
Sie hatten abgemacht, dass sie Zettel in zwei Töpfe werfen würden. Immer zwei der Jüngeren würden mit zwei der grösseren Kinder diesen Ausflug gemeinsam erleben dürfen. Das Los entschied über die Gruppierungen. Dies sollte den Zusammenhalt der beiden Waisenhäuser aufzeigen und die Kinder dazu animieren, als Gruppe aufzutreten und sich nicht in kleinen Grüppchen abzusondern.

Schliesslich würden jedes Jahr ein paar der Kinder vom Potter Waisenhaus in den Grimmauldplatz umziehen. Dies war der Lauf des Erwachsenwerdens. Ein Jahr, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kamen, siedelten sie in den Grimmauldplatz, wo ihnen von Lucius, Narzissa sowie Draco und George, alles Wissenswerte beigebracht wurde, damit sie beim Start in die erste Klasse auf Hogwarts, bereit waren, sich dem Rest der Welt zu zeigen ohne sich zu blamieren. Sie würden alle, die besten Voraussetzungen mitbringen, um im Unterricht zu glänzen.

Der Ausflug in die Winkelgasse klappte erstaunlicherweise ganz gut, da sich an diesem Tag auch Charlie und Jessy, sowie Severus und Harry, einfanden, um noch die allerletzten Dinge einzukaufen.   
Morgen würde der Hogwarts-Express London verlassen und die Schüler in die Schule fahren.  
An Betreuern mangelte es also nicht. 

Während die lärmende Kinderschar im Scherzartikelladen verschwand, oder die Buchhandlung und den Süssigkeitenladen leer kauften, schlenderten die zwei verliebten Paare an den Schaufenstern entlang.  
Die vier hatten viel Spass, als sie zusammen im Florean Fortescues Eissalon eine riesen Portion Eis vertilgten.   
Sogar Severus, der sonst nicht so auf süsse Versuchungen stand, langte mit herzhaftem Appetit zu. Und auch Harry, bemühte sich, seinen Teil des Eises zu schlemmen.  
Die vier hatten aus Spass den Freundschaftsüberraschungsbecher bestellt, in den sie nun alle gemeinsam Löffel für Löffel eintunkten und sich gegenseitig fütterten. 

Sie ignorierten die Menschenmenge, die natürlich den Helden der Nation erkannten, sich aber nicht getrauten, Harry zu stören.   
Gideon und Henry waren so oder so nicht weit weg und beobachteten die Menschenmenge. Auch wenn es schien, dass die Todesser alle gefasst und hinter Gittern waren, gingen sie kein Risiko mehr ein.  
Zudem fand Gideon, dass auch Severus einen Begleitschutz brauchte, besah man sich die Hassbriefe, die seit Bekanntwerden seiner Beziehung mit Harry, regelmässig für Aufregung sorgten.  
Da die beiden kurzerhand entschieden, keine Fanbriefe auf Hogwarts zuzulassen, mussten die Eulen jeden der Briefe ins Potter Manor bringen, wo sie von Gideon und Henry auf versteckte Flüche oder Gifte untersucht wurden.  
Die ungefährlichen wurden von speziell geschulten Elfen beantwortet, die sich dafür entschuldigten, nicht Harry zu sein, aber der Held einfach nicht die Zeit hätte, allen zu antworten. Die Unterschrift auf der Sammelkarte, die sei aber echt. 

Während sich Harry den Bauch hielt, da er viel zu viel des leckeren Eises gegessen hatte, bekamen sie Besuch. Patrick und Jason waren fertig mit ihren Einkäufen und wollten sich zusammen mit den beiden Älteren Jungs, Scott und Andrew ein Eis gönnen, bevor es zurück nach Hause ging.  
Insgeheim waren sie froh, Harry und Severus ein letztes Mal zu sehen, bevor sich die beiden Lehrer nach Hogwarts begaben und die Kleinen in Doros und Winkys Obhut überliessen.

„Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?“, wurde der von Jason frech begrüsst, als er sich hinzusetzte um seinen Vanille-Schokoladeneisbecher zu essen.  
Harry, dem wirklich schlecht war, ob des vielen Eises, sah etwas bleich um die Nase zu Jason, der hingebungsvoll schlemmte, nur von Patrick übertrumpft, dessen Portion noch um einiges grösser war als die seines Freundes.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte, mir wird schlecht!“ Harry stand auf, um die Toilette aufzusuchen, die im hinteren Teil des Eissaloons war.  
Langsam, um den andern nicht die Lust am Eis essen zu verderben, schlich sich Harry in ein Abteil, wo er sich übergab. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen und nicht so viel Eis aufs Mal in sich hinein zu stopfen. Sich den Mund mit frischem Wasser ausspülend, stand Harry vor dem Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel, der vor ihm an der Wand befestigt war. Was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht. Bleich und hager, blickte ihm sein müdes Selbst entgegen, das, nachdem er alles wieder von sich gegeben hatte, alles anderer als hübsch oder interessant aussah, wie er ehrlicherweise zugeben musste. Manchmal, aber wirklich nur manchmal, fragte er sich, was sein Liebster an ihm fand. Er war zu dünn, konnte nicht einmal richtig essen und die Träume die ihn immer noch heimsuchten, hielten seinen Schatz vom Schlafen ab. 

Die Tür hinter ihm ging auf und Henry trat ein um nach ihm zu sehen. Scheinbar war er zulange fortgewesen.  
„Es geht schon wieder danke“, antwortete Harry auf Henrys Frage und verliess mit dem Leibwächter gemeinsam die Toilette.

Fast schon waren die beiden beim Rest der Truppe angelangt, da sah Harry, wie eine wütend dreinblickende Frau zu Severus hintrat um ihm ihren Frust und ihre Enttäuschung ins Gesicht zu brüllen.  
„Wie können sie nur den armen Jungen so benutzen. Das ist widerwärtig und das wissen sie genau. Ein Mann in ihrem Alter vergeht sich an einem Kind. Also wirklich. Dazu sitzen sie mit noch Jüngeren gemeinsam an einem Tisch.   
Wenn es nach mir ginge, wären sie längst aus Hogwarts entfernt worden. Einen Lehrer, der auf so junge Burschen steht, dem sollte man verbieten, zu unterrichten.“

Während die alte Vettel noch wetterte über den Artikel, den sie im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, war Severus entsetzt über die Anschuldigungen, bleich und um eine Antwort verlegen, zurückgewichen.  
Die Menschenmenge, die sich vor der Eisdiele versammelt hatte, trat näher, als sie das Gekreische der Frau hörte, die sich immer mehr in Rage redete.  
Ein Mann, der in der Menge unentdeckt dastand und die Hetztirade der Frau mitbekam, zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf den Tränkemeister, der im letzten Moment von Gideon zur Seite gestossen wurde, als der Fluch auftraf. Anstatt Severus frontal zu erfassen, traf der Schneidefluch seine Schulter und hinterliess eine lange stark blutende Fleischwunde.  
Jessy beugte sich sogleich über Severus und drückte ein Hemd auf die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stillen. Das Hemd war erst vor einer Stunde von Jessy für Charlie gekauft worden, aber für Severus opferte er gerne sein Geschenk.  
Harry, der alles von weitem beobachten musste, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprang wütend in die Menge. Er hatte von seinem Standort aus gesehen, welcher Mann es gewesen war und verfolgte nun wütend dessen Spur.  
„Bleib stehen du Feigling, du hast keine Chance. Du wirst büssen für das was du meinem Mann angetan hast!“

Schon hatte Harry den Flüchtenden eingeholt und lies Zauber um Zauber aus seinem Stab fliessen, um diesem Kretin zu zeigen, was er mit Leuten machte, die seine Familie bedrohten.  
Gideon und Henry, die Harry nach hinten absicherten, blieb die Kinnlade unten, als sie sahen, zu was der Held der Zauberwelt wirklich fähig war, wenn man ihn reizte. Und der Angriff auf seinen Liebsten, war das Schlimmste, was Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Er wollte weder Jason noch Patrick missen, aber ohne seinen Severus war Harry nichts. Er konnte ohne seinen Professor nicht leben. Er brauchte ihn, wie die Luft zum Atmen. 

Erst als Gideon ihm mit den Worten: „Er ist bewusstlos Harry, du kannst aufhören“, die Hand auf den Stabarm legte, kam Harry wieder zu sich. Wie ein Berserker war er in die Menge geschossen und wie ein kleiner Junge, liess er nun den Zauberstab sinken und kehrte, mit einem schluchzen, schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Geliebten, der von Charlie verarztet wurde, während Jessy ihn aufrecht hielt.

„Sev, geht es dir gut. Merlin, warum blutet er so stark, er muss sofort ins Krankenhaus…“ Hektisch sah Harry sich um. Nun wusste er endlich, wie sich sein Schatz gefühlt haben musste, wenn er am Boden lag.   
Es war ein scheussliches Gefühl, seinen Liebsten verletzt am Boden zu wissen und keine Ahnung zu haben, wie schwer die Verletzung war.  
„Charlie, nun tu doch was. Ich will ihn endlich im Mungo behandeln lassen.“  
Charlie, der in einer Ruhe, die er nicht empfand, Heilzauber um Heilzauber in seinen Freund fliessen liess, sah müde und erschöpft zu Harry.   
„Beruhige dich, ich habe das Schlimmste verhindern können. Da wir sofort reagierten, konnte der Fluch nur oberflächlichen Schaden anrichten. Deinem Schatz geht es gut. Sieh ihn dir doch erst mal an. Er schaut dich nämlich schon die ganze Zeit an.“

Harrys Augen, die zuvor nicht auf seinen Schatz fokussiert gewesen waren, sondern die Umgebung im Auge behielten, sahen nun in lächelnde, wenn auch unterdrückten Schmerz ausstrahlende Augen, die seinen Blick suchten.  
„Komm her Harry. Du musst dich beruhigen. Es geht mir gut.“   
Harry kniete sich neben seinen Liebsten und nahm vorsichtig eine kalte Hand in seine.   
„Es geht dir nicht gut. Dieser Mann… Er hat dich verletzt. Er kennt dich nicht und hat dich umbringen wollen. Ich lasse das nicht mehr zu.“  
Harry drehte sich wütend der gaffenden Menschenmenge zu, die konsterniert zu ihrem Helden sah.

„Hört ihr mich“, schrie Harry in die Menge. „Jeder der in Zukunft mir oder meinen Lieben Schaden zufügen will, dem Gnade Merlin, denn ich werde es nicht mehr tun. Ab dem heutigen Tag, schlage ich mit den gleichen Waffen zurück. Merkt euch das! Den lieben Harry gibt es nicht mehr. Den habt ihr nicht verdient, wenn ihr euch anmasst, meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen.   
Ich liebe diesen Mann verdammt noch mal. Ich liebe Severus Snape… Und keine Macht der Welt wird dies ändern. Also versucht es nicht noch einmal!“

„Harry bitte! Nicht alle sind so verbohrt wie die Frau von vorhin. Und die die es sind, die schreckst du mit deiner Drohung nicht ab“, versuchte Severus seinen Schatz zu beruhigen.   
„Ich bin geehrt, dass du mir deine Liebeserklärung vor der ganzen Meute herausschreist, aber denkst du nicht, dass ein privateres Ambiente sich besser eignen würde?“, schmunzelnd strich Severus, trotz der Schmerzen in seiner Schulter, beruhigend über die Arme seines Liebsten.

Der erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Satz, Severus ins Mungo zu bringen und fuhr Charlie zornig an.  
„Bist du nun endlich fertig mit deinen Heilzaubern, oder mit was auch immer du auch tust?“  
Die Sorge um Severus, brachte Harry dazu, seine Manieren zu vergessen.  
Charlie liess sich vom harschen Ton seines Freundes indes nicht täuschen. Er konnte die Angst in Harrys Augen sehen und enthielt sich eines Kommentars.

Jessy, der zum gleichen Schluss gekommen war, obwohl er niemanden sonst, so mit seinem Ehemann sprechen liess. im Normalfall! Aber wann war schon etwas normal, wenn Harry Potter involviert war. Dies war eine Lektion, die er schnell lernen musste.

Gideon und Henry, standen kampfbereit bei bei der Gruppe und warteten nervös, ob jemand endlich zu einer Entscheidung kommen würde.  
Sie kannten Harry unterdessen gut genug und wussten, dass man ihn, wenn er in dieser melancholischen Stimmung war, nur schwer überzeugen konnte.  
„Lasst uns endlich Severus ins Mungo bringen. Alles andere wird sich finden.“ Gideon pochte auf das einzig Richtige.

Mit besorgtem Blick, besah sich Gideon die Menschenmenge. Es war einfach zu gefährlich für die beiden, sich an einen öffentlichen Ort zu begeben, solange sich die Wogen nicht gelegt hatten. Es war leichtsinnig, sich nicht einzugestehen, dass die Skeeter mit ihrem Artikel, ihnen Schaden zufügen konnte.  
Gideon war sich sicher, mit seiner Einschätzung der Lage, richtig zu liegen.   
Der Klitterer in allen Ehren, aber als Tageszeitung mit Niveau, hatte sich nun mal der Tagesprophet besser bewährt, als das über viele Jahre hinweg als Käseblatt verschriene Klitterer Magazin.

Die kurze Nachkriegszeit, konnte an diesem Ruf noch nicht allzu viel geändert haben.  
Und Rita Skeeter hatte Macht. Sie hatte eine riesige Leserschaft erreicht, die nicht alle den Helden persönlich kannten und nur für die Geschichten schwärmten, die aus der Zeitung zu erfahren waren.  
Und da kam Harry oftmals als armer kleiner Junge herüber, der in der grossen weiten Welt beschützt werden musste. 

Dass es derselbe Junge gewesen war, den sie in die Schlacht geschickt und Voldemort töten liessen, vergassen sie auf der Stelle, wenn sie ein Bild des Helden, in einer Zeitung entdeckten. Der junge Mann sah auf neueren Fotos hager, bleich und zerbrechlich aus.   
Die Kraft die hinter der schmalen Silhouette stand, konnten sie nicht sehen. Daher verwunderte es Gideon nicht, dass sie Severus unterstellten, den Helden auszunutzen. Sie verstanden nicht, wie sehr, die beiden eine Einheit bildeten.

Jessy stütze Severus, als dieser sich abmühte auf die Beine zu kommen. Mit Charlies Hilfe schaffte er es und stand schwer auf seine Helfer gestützt da und meinte nicht ins Mungo zu müssen.  
„Der Krankenflügel in Hogwarts reicht vollkommen, um meine Verletzung von Poppy verarzten zu lassen.“  
Die Bestimmtheit, mit der Severus dies vorbrachte, überzeugte alle.  
Harry wäre gerne an seiner Seite geblieben. Dass Problem war nur das Apparieren. Er konnte sie beide nicht zusammen fortschaffen. Die Kraft die er beim Kampf vorhin verbrauchte, als er in seiner Wut, den fremden Mann attackierte, fehlte ihm nun, um sie beide nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.  
Kurz nachdem die Auroren des Ministeriums aufgetaucht und die Frau, die verleumderische Aussagen über Severus geäussert hatte, zusammen mit dem Mann, dessen Name Harry gar nicht wissen wollte, fortgeschafft worden waren, machten sie sich endlich bereit um in den Krankenflügel zu gelangen.

Während Gideon zusammen mit Severus verschwand, verabschiedete sich Harry von Charlie und Jessy. Er entschuldigte sich für sein unangebrachtes Verhalten und versprach sich zu melden, wenn Poppy ihre Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte.  
Er nahm sich noch die Zeit, sich von Jason und Patrick herzen zu lassen und zu versprechen, sich bald zu melden und mit Severus einen Kurzbesuch zu machen, sobald es diesem besser ging, bevor er sich von Henry nach Hogwarts begleiten liess.  
Obwohl er sich nach der Ankunft, sterbensübel fühlte, unterdrückte er den Wunsch, seinen Mageninhalt von sich zu geben, sondern eilte schnellen Schrittes in den Krankenflügel, wo die Medihexe schon dabei war, ihren Patienten zu versorgen.

„Dass du und Harry euch aber auch immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen müsst. Könnt ihr nicht einmal eine Woche vergehen lassen, ohne euch angreifen oder verletzen zu lassen?“   
Man sollte meinen, ihr hättet langsam aber sicher genug von den Aufenthalten in Krankenbetten!“  
Poppy murrte und meckerte noch eine ganze Weile vor sich hin, während sie Severus die Schulter bandagierte, die von Charlie so wundervoll behandelt worden war.

Zustimmend nickte Poppy zu der Arbeit ihres Vorgängers, der alles richtig gemacht hatte. Sie war froh, dass Charlie in der Nähe war, als der Überfall geschah. Die langen Jahre als Drachenpfleger, waren der Grund, warum Charlie oder auch Jessy, mit Wunden umzugehen verstanden. Es gab in den Drachenreservaten nicht oft eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer mit medizinischer Ausbildung.  
Die Verdienstmöglichkeiten waren einfach zu gering.

„So mein Lieber, ich bin fertig. Das einzige was mir noch zu tun bleibt, sind dir die Tränke zu geben, die für die endgültige Heilung nötig sind. Sonst kann ich dir nur raten, die Schulter, in den nächsten Tagen nicht zu belasten und deinem Körper Ruhe zu gönnen, damit er heilen kann.“

Harry der die letzten Sätze noch mitbekommen hatte, trat auf die zwei Personen zu, die um Severus‘ Krankenbett standen, bevor er meinte: „Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er sich ausruht. Kann ich dann davon ausgehen, dass Sev den Krankenflügel verlassen darf?“

„Ah der gute Mister Potter ist auch zur Stelle“, wurde er mit ironischer Stimme von der Medihexe empfangen.   
„Dir geht es hoffentlich gut? Oder hast du dich ebenfalls verletzt?“ Misstrauisch ob der Blässe ihres Gegenübers, trat sie näher und begutachtete Harry etwas genauer.  
Dem war die übertriebene Fürsorge peinlich und wehrte die Hände der Medihexe vehement ab, die schon dabei war, einen Diagnosezauber über ihren Dauerpatienten zu sprechen.

„Nein Poppy, mir geht es gut. Wie du weisst, bekommt mir das Apparieren nicht. Dies ist der einzige Grund, warum ich so Aussehe wie ich nun mal Aussehe.“  
Poppy seufzte und brach den Zauber ab. „Ich sehe dass du erschöpft bist, aber ansonsten bist du in Ordnung.“  
Sie ging nicht mehr auf sein Gewicht ein, da dieses zwar noch niedrig, aber keinesfalls mehr so schlimm wie vor ein paar Monaten war. Der Junge war auf dem richtigen Weg.

Harry setzte sich zu seinem Schatz und küsste ihn zärtlich auf dem Mund. „Wie geht es dir?“, flüsterte er Severus ins Ohr, da er sich eigentlich nur danach sehnte, diesen Mann in seine Arme zu schliessen zu können und seinen Herzschlag zu spüren.   
Severus, der seinen Liebsten zu gut kannte, ahnte, was für Ängste Harry ausstand und wie er ihn beruhigen konnte.  
Zärtlich strich er mit der linken Hand seinem Schatz übers Gesicht, der die Augen ob der Behandlung schloss und sich ganz seinen Empfindungen hingab, die durch die Berührungen seines Schatzes entstanden.

„Ich kann den Krankenflügel bald verlassen. Keine Sorge. Bald sind wir in unserem Bett und haben Zeit für uns. Severus Stimme war dunkel und leise, als er diese Versprechungen machte.   
Das Timbre dieser Stimme, fuhr Harry direkt in seine südlichere Region und er hatte Mühe ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Severus seinen Atem leicht über Harrys Ohrmuschel blies.

Gideon und Henry störten die beiden nur ungern, wollten sich aber verabschieden um im Manor nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
Verlegen hüstelnd unterbrachen sie die Zärtlichkeiten, die die beiden Verliebten austauschten.  
„Severus! Harry! Entschuldigt die Störung, aber wir müssen uns verabschieden.“  
Harry, der seine Erregung nur dank seines Umhanges verbergen konnte, sah zu seinen beiden Leibwächtern, um sie zu verabschieden.

„Werdet ihr Morgen am Bahnhof die Kinder in den Zug begleiten?“, vergewisserte sich Harry fürsorglich.  
Es war Henry der auf die Frage reagierte.  
„Natürlich! Wir werden nicht nachlassen in unserer Aufgabe. Wir werden immer um euch und eure Kinder besorgt sein. So ein Leben wie ihr es führt, muss man einfach bewachen. Und da gehören eure Kinder einfach dazu.“  
„Danke!“, mit diesem einen Wort drückte Harry aus, was er fühlte.

Stunden später lag er zusammen mit seinem Liebsten im Bett und konnte vor lauter Nervosität nicht schlafen.   
Severus, war schon einige Zeit, leise am Schnarchen, sicher von den Armen seines Liebsten gehalten, der diese Nähe brauchte, nachdem er seinen Schatz, fast verloren hätte. Er wusste seit dem Moment, dass er diesen Verlust, nicht überleben würde.  
Die Ängste, die Panik, die emotionalen Gefühle, war nichts, was Harry noch einmal erleben wollte.

Er blickte in das entspannte Gesicht seines Liebsten, der mit geschlossenen Augen, leise schnarchend ein Bild des Friedens bot und fühlte sich wohl. Alleine dafür, hatte es sich gelohnt, nach dem Krieg weiterzuleben. Dafür hatte sich alles gelohnt. Der Ärger mit seiner Verwandtschaft, die Schlachten mit Voldemort und die vielen Verletzungen durch Umbridge. 

In ein paar Stunden würde die Sonne aufgehen und die letzten freien Stunden würden beginnen.  
Er würde mit dem Rest der Lehrerschaft noch einmal den Stundenplan durchgehen und sein Klassenzimmer überprüfen, ob er auch an alles gedacht hatte.  
Er würde nervös in der Gegend herumwandern und den Gryffindorturm ein letztes Mal kontrollieren.

Ja, Morgen begann eine neue Zeit! Müde schloss Harry seine brennenden Augen und schlief, seinen Liebsten an sich gedrückt, endlich ein.


	49. Das Ende vom Ende

Das Ende vom Ende:

„Harry! Harry! Steh endlich auf. Du verschläfst sonst die Ankunft der Kinder.“  
Harry sah müde auf die Uhr.   
„Merlin Severus, bist du Wahnsinnig? Ich bin erst vor drei Stunden eingeschlafen.“  
„Da bist du selbst schuld. Du wusstest, was für ein Tag heute ist.“  
Harry sah seinem Schatz zu, wie der sich abmühte, seinen Verband an der Schulter abzulegen.

„Sagst du mir, was das soll?“ Harry deutete auf den Verband.  
„Ich würde gerne Duschen. Das geht ja wohl nicht mit diesem Ding hier“, hielt Severus leicht genervt fest.  
„Hilf mir lieber, als so aufreizend im Bett herumzulungern.“

Langsam stand Harry auf. Nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, trat er an Severus heran und half mit langsamen, zärtlichen Bewegungen, die verletzte Schulter, vorsichtig vom Verband zu befreien.   
Seine Lippen gingen dabei auf Wanderschaft und küssten vorsichtig die verletzte Schulter. Darauf bedacht seinem Schatz keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, küsste er sich mit hauchzarten Küssen vom Oberkörper in Richtung Bauch, wo er sich des Nabels annahm und als keine Widerworte kamen… Im Gegenteil, es war nur Gestöhne und Gekeuche zu hören… fanden seine Lippen die zuckende Härte seines Liebsten.

Zärtlich stupste Harry seine Zunge in die kleine Öffnung an der Spitze der Eichel seines Freundes. Die ersten Lusttropfen fanden ihren Weg und wurden begierig von Harry aufgenommen.  
Langsam stülpte er seinen Mund über das pralle Glied und verwöhnte es hingebungsvoll mit seinem Mund.   
Nicht lange und Harry unterbrach die süsse Folter um seinen unterdessen willenlosen Freund, unter die Dusche zu bugsieren, wo er anfing, diesen mit einem Schwamm einzuseifen.

Zärtlich fuhr er über den Körper seines Liebsten, der sich stöhnend an der Duschwand festklammerte und sich nicht mehr zu artikulieren wusste. Die Laute die Severus ausstiess, waren allesamt von seiner Lust bestimmt.  
Harry machte seiner Verführungskunst alle Ehre. Er war schliesslich gestern schon mehr als erregt eingeschlafen.   
Heute liess er sich nicht mehr von der Verletzung seines Schatzes abhalten, die erstaunlich gut verheilt schien. Vielleicht noch etwas empfindlich, aber sie würde nicht mehr zu bluten anfangen.

Harry leckte und küsste sich die feuchte Haut seines Schatzes hinunter, bis er den Schwanz seines Liebsten erneut in seine Mundhöhle eintauchen liess und diesen hingebungsvoll lutschte, knabberte, leckte und saugte… Kurz gesagt, Severus Erektion wurde mit der ganzen Palette von Harrys können bearbeitet.

Obwohl Harry versuchte, seinen Freund davon abzuhalten, zuzustossen, war dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Severus‘ Gefühle erreichten eine Intensität, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und seinen Schwanz immer schneller in Harrys willigen Mund stiess, während seinem Mund stöhnende Laute entflohen.  
Kurz bevor Severus seinen Orgasmus heran nahen spürte, entzog er seinen Schwanz dem talentierten Mund , zog Harry auf die Beine und küsste ihn verlangend, bevor er ihn herumdrehte und seine Finger auf Wanderschaft schickte, bis er ein wimmerndes Bündel vor sich hatte, welches danach lechzte, Severus‘ Härte in sich aufzunehmen.

Mit kraftvollen Stössen, brachte er Harry dazu, zu schreien und als der die Tortur nicht mehr aushielt und seinen Penis in die Hand nahm um sich selber zu streicheln und zu berühren, ergriff Severus die Möglichkeit, gemeinsam Harrys Schwanz zu verwöhnen, bis er sich lautstark seinem Orgasmus hingab und sein Sperma mit einem lauten Schrei dem Wasser übergab.  
Das spasmische Zusammenziehen seiner Innenwände, engte Severus‘ Erektion so stark ein, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis auch er seinen Samen in Harry verströmte.  
Erschöpft liessen sie das Wasser über ihre Körper rieseln, und bedachten sich mit zärtlichen, liebevollen Küssen, bis der Orgasmus abgeklungen war und sich ihre Atmung normalisiert hatte. 

„Wir sollten uns anziehen Harry“, flüsterte Severus seinem Schatz ins Ohr, der sich immer noch mit Severus‘ Haut beschäftigte und jede erreichbare Stelle auf Severus‘ Oberkörper mit Küssen bedeckte. „Es kann sonst passieren, dass Professor Dumbledore, oder Minerva auftauchen, um uns zu wecken. Es ist Tradition, am ersten Schultag, eines jeden neuen Schuljahres, zusammen zu frühstücken.“  
Etwas wehmütig löste er sich von Harry um sich anzuziehen.

Bei der Erwähnung von Essen, wurde Harry flau im Magen.  
Unbewusst strich er sich über den flachen Bauch, nicht sicher, ob er heute etwas herunter bringen konnte. Dafür war er viel zu aufgeregt.  
Severus, dem die unbewusste Geste nicht entgangen war, nahm seinen Schatz wieder in den Arm.

„Es wird alles gutgehen Harry. Die Kinder werden dich lieben. Das wird auf Hogwarts nicht anders sein, als im Manor, oder am Grimmauldplatz. Also mach dich nicht verrückt vor Angst.“   
Und mit einem Blick auf die zitternden Hände seines Liebsten fügte er an.  
„Zwing dich nicht zum Essen, wenn es nicht geht, dann geht es nicht. Du kannst immer noch einen Nährtrank zu dir nehmen, bis sich die Aufregung in deinem Innern gelegt hat.“

Harry atmete tief ein, drehte sich mit einem zittrigen Lächeln zu seinem Schatz hin und sah ihm lange in die wunderschönen dunklen Augen.  
„Ich liebe die Severus Snape? Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen.“  
Severus küsste ihn zärtlich und erwiderte flüsternd, das Liebesbekenntnis.  
„ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als ich es jemals in Worte zu fassen vermag…  
Aber nun hilf mir, den Stützverband anzulegen, sonst flippt Poppy aus, wenn sie sieht, dass ich es nicht so mache, wie sie es befohlen hat.“  
Severus versuchte mit diesem abrupten Themawechsel die eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen, die ihn nach diesem Liebesbeweis erröten liess. 

 

Der Tag verging schneller als gedacht, mit all den vielen Kleinigkeiten, die es noch zu erledigen gab.  
Vor kurzem hatten sich alle Lehrer noch einmal zurückgezogen, um in die formellen Roben zu schlüpfen, die sie zur Feier des Tages tragen würden.  
Nervös stand Harry hinter dem Lehrertisch und wartete darauf, dass die Kinder in Begleitung von Hagrid und Minerva die grosse Halle betreten würden.

Und dann war es endlich soweit. Die grossen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und die Kinder betraten zum ersten Mal seit Kriegsende, wieder die Schule.  
Bis auf die Erstklässler, die noch nicht eingeteilt waren, setzten sich alle an einen der vier Haustische.  
Harry besah sich mit leuchtenden Augen die Kinderschar und winkte dem einen oder anderen bekannten Gesicht zu.

Eine grosse Änderung war bei den Kleinsten eingeführt worden.   
Ein fünfter Tisch bekam seinen Platz in der Halle. An dem würden die Erstklässler, ihre erste Mahlzeit in Hogwarts zu sich nehmen.   
Die Lehrer waren sich einig, dass es viel zu lange dauerte, bis allen Kindern der Hut aufgesetzt worden war. Sie würden nach der Direktorenansprache, zuerst essen und am Schluss des Eröffnungsfestes, wenn die Mägen der Kinder gut gefüllt waren, die Einteilung in die vier Häuser vornehmen.  
Schliesslich dauerte die Zugfahrt lange genug, da mussten die Kinder nicht noch länger Hungern.  
Aufgeregt wie die Erstklässler, wartete auch Harry gespannt, wie die Begrüssung Dumbledores ausfallen würde. Dieser stand auf, nachdem Stille einkehrte im Saal und begann mit seiner Ansprache.  
„So meine Lieben, dann will ich doch einfach mal mit der Begrüssung beginnen!   
Wieder einmal beginnt ein neues Schuljahr, an dem ich es nicht missen möchte, alle Rückkehrer zu begrüssen die an diese Schule zurückgekehrt sind und den Neulingen, einen guten Start zu wünschen.   
Viele Jahre lang, habe ich an dieser Stelle, auf die Gefahren des Krieges aufmerksam gemacht und euch angehalten, Vorsicht walten zu lassen, bei allem was ihr tut.   
Dies ist, dank Mister Potter, den wir glücklicherweise als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gewinnen konnten, nicht mehr nötig.“

Ein riesen Applaus brandete auf, bei dem die Schüler aufstanden und in Harrys Richtung sahen während sie ihrem Helden applaudierten.   
Der Lautstärkepegel hinderte Dumbledore daran, in seiner Rede fortzufahren, was diesen jedoch überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Mit Tränen in den Augen, aber einem Lächeln im Gesicht, wartete der Direktor geduldig, bis sich die Kinder ausgetobt hatten.  
Doch das dauerte und dauerte.  
Harry, dem diese Heldenverehrung anfing peinlich zu werden, hob seine Hände und machte mit beiden eine gleichzeitige Auf- und ab Bewegung, um die Kinder zum Aufhören zu bewegen und als das nichts nützte, hielt er sich lächelnd einen Finger an die Lippen und bat auf diese Weise um Ruhe.  
Kurz darauf konnte Dumbledore, seine Rede wieder aufnehmen.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, bin ich ein alter Mann, der mit Neuerungen mehr schlecht als recht, umzugehen vermag.“  
Seine Stimme brach, vor lauter Emotionen, als er auf den wichtigsten Punkt seiner Rede hinsteuerte.  
Die Lehrer sahen erstaunt in die Richtung ihres Direktors. Sie wussten nicht, ob sie nun klatschen oder weinen sollten. Auch wenn es hart war, aber die Lehrer von Hogwarts wussten, ihr Direktor war in die Jahre gekommen.  
Niemand würde es laut aussprechen, aber keiner verstand noch die Vorgehensweise ihres Direktors.  
Dennoch waren sie überrascht und geschockt, als Dumbledore endlich die Konsequenzen daraus zog. 

 

„Daher habe ich beschlossen, in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu gehen. sobald mein Nachfolger eingearbeitet ist.“, liess er die Bombe platzen.  
Lehrer wie auch Schüler, sahen perplex zu ihrem Direktor hin, der mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln in die Menge blickte.  
„Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen und bin mir sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.  
Bevor wir essen, lasst uns gemeinsam in Erfahrung bringen, ob Hogwarts meine Wahl billigt und den neuen Direktor als Hüter der Ländereien und der Schule akzeptiert.“

Harry sah in das Gesicht seines Schatzes, während er darauf wartete, dass Dumbledore seinen Nachfolger bekannt gab. Harry war gespannt, ob er mit seiner Vermutung bezüglich Severus richtig lag.

„Der von mir benannte Nachfolger für den Direktorenposten ist…“

Severus sah gespannt zu Direktor Dumbledore, während es in seinem Innern brodelte.  
Der Alte schafft es doch immer wieder, die Spannung ins unermessliche steigen zu lassen, dachte sich Severus, während er ansonsten, mit dem Entscheid des Direktors, leben konnte.   
Die vielen Fehlentscheide der letzten Zeit, machten eine neue Führung in Severus‘ Augen, unerlässlich…   
„Professor Severus Snape unser Zaubertranklehrer…“

 

Der Jubel der Slytherins, holte den Tränkemeister auf den Boden der Realität zurück, während die anderen Anwesenden der Grossen Halle, allen voran Harry, den Entscheid Dumbledores unter riesen Gejohle und Geklatsche akzeptierten.   
Wie in Trance, erhob sich Severus und trat auf Dumbledore zu, der ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick  
bedachte und ihn in eine väterliche Umarmung zog.   
Vieles, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war, wurde vergeben und vergessen, als Severus die Umarmung ebenso liebevoll erwiderte. 

Dieser alte Mann, der so schwerwiegende Fehler begangen hatte und viele falsche Entscheidungen auf seine Kappe nehmen musste, war noch immer einer der wichtigsten Menschen im Leben des Tränkemeisters.  
Severus fing heute damit an, seinem väterlichen Freund zu verzeihen, als er mit einem strahlen in den Augen, das anspruchsvolle Amt des Direktors annahm  
Stolz erhobenen Hauptes stand er da, als Professor McGonagall ihm mit einem zwinkern in den Augen, den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte.  
Alle wollten erfahren, ob Hogwarts diese Entscheidung guthiess.

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es in der Grossen Halle, als alle gespannt darauf warteten, wie Hogwarts Entscheidung ausfiel.  
Endlich, als Harry es vor lauter Aufregung, auf seinem Stuhl fast nicht mehr aushielt, sprach der Hut seine Entscheidung:  
„Stellvertretend für die vier Gründer Godric Gryffindor… Salazar Slytherin… Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff, der ehrbaren Schule Hogwarts, entbietet der Hut, dem neuen Direktor Severus Snape, Ihren Gruss und Ihr Einverständnis.   
Möge er, viele erfolgreiche Jahre erfahren und der Schule mit ganzem Herzen und voller Tatendrang, zu Diensten sein.“

Der Applaus der auf die Aussage des sprechenden Hutes aufbrauste, war ohrenbetäubend. Allen voran die Slytherins. Sie waren Stolz, den zukünftigen Direktor, als Hausvorstand zu haben.  
Nach einer kompromisslosen Rede, in der Severus all die Neuerungen und Veränderungen nach dem Krieg aufzeigte, gab es erstmals einen Festtagsschmaus, welcher von der gesamten Schülerschaft, mit Freude begrüsst wurde.  
Wieder dauerte es zu lange, bis die Schüler endlich essen konnten. Aber mit der Ernennung eines neuen Direktor hatte niemand gerechnet.

Wehmütig sass Harry da und dachte an sein erstes Willkommensfest als Erstklässler zurück.   
Er durfte jedoch nicht lange Trübsal blasen.   
Sein Schatz, kam mit leuchtenden Augen und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihn zu, beugte sich vor der gesamten Lehrerschaft und der Schüler, die neugierig an ihren Tischen sassen, zu ihm hinunter und bedachte ihn mit einem langen und innigen Kuss, der seine Liebe für Harry und seine Freude über die heutige Entscheidung ausdrückte.

Das Gejohle der Schüler ignorierend, gaben sich die beiden ihrem Kuss hin, der nicht mehr enden wollte.   
Dumbledore hüstelte… Minerva hüstelte nach einer Weile etwas lauter und vehementer… und schliesslich gab es da ja noch die Geister… Die hüstelten nicht nur, die kreischten was das Zeug hielt und hielten sich in gespielten Entsetzen, die Hände vor die Augen, ganz zum Vergnügen der Kinder, die das Spektakel am Lehrertisch von Herzen genossen.

Viele hatten die Berichte des Tagespropheten gelesen, aber nicht wenige der Schüler, lasen auch den Klitterer, der wieder einmal Recht zu haben schien. Ihr neuer Direktor und ihr neuer Lehrer liebten sich.  
Ob sie dadurch einen Vorteil herausschlagen konnten, war für die Kinder ein viel wichtigerer Aspekt, als der von Rita Skeeter erwähnte Altersunterschied, der allen, die dieses verliebte Paar sahen, egal war.   
Die Jüngeren waren mehr am leckeren Essen interessiert, welches auf dem Tisch erschienen war und sie sich endlich den Bauch vollschlagen konnten.   
Sie fanden dieses eklige Geknutsche so oder so doof und die älteren Schüler, standen nach diesem Eröffnungsfest, voll und ganz hinter dem neuen Direktor und dem Verteidigungslehrer.  
Von jedem der Tische hörte man‚ ‘‘Gott wie süss die zwei zusammen aussehen‘‘ oder Ausbrüche wie ‘‘Merlin, steckt der Direktor wirklich seine Zunge in Professor Potters Hals?‘‘  
Die beiden beendeten den Kuss und setzten sich an den Tisch, damit sie endlich zu essen kamen.

Nach einer Weile merkte man den Erstklässlern ihre Nervosität an. Schliesslich wurde man nicht jeden Tag in sein Zukunftsweisendes Haus gewählt.  
Endlich war die Zeit des Wartens vorbei.   
Mit gefüllten Bäuchen sassen die Kinder vor ihrem Nachtisch während die Lehrer vor ihrem Kaffee sassen und die Einteilung der Erstklässler begutachteten.  
Interessanterweise kamen gleichviele Jungen und Mädchen in jedes der vier Häuser und Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob nicht der alte Direktor, mit seiner Einstellung dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das Hause Slytherin dermassen unterdrückt worden war.   
Dem Frieden zuliebe wollte er nicht an so etwas denken und zog es vor, dass auch das Ende des Krieges der Grund sein konnte.

So oder so, gab es seit Beendigung des Krieges nicht mehr die gleichen Häuserrivalitäten wie zuvor.  
Zumindest die Erstklässler, die den ersten Abend gemeinsam am Tisch verbrachten, behielten diese Sitzordnung bei. Die Jüngsten erkannten intuitiv, was die Älteren noch lernen mussten.   
Es dauerte ein paar wenige Jahre, da waren die vier Häuser vereint und wurden nur noch während der Quidditch-Meisterschaft als Rivalitätsgetue wahrgenommen. Ansonsten war die Häuserteilung bei den Kindern inexistent.  
Der Rest der Schüler musste sich daran gewöhnen, dass Kinder aller vier Häuser, in allen Türmen und auch im Kerker ein und ausgingen. Da machten Slytherins mit Gryffindors zusammen Hausaufgaben im Ravenclaw Turm und Hufflepuffs sahen den Gryffindor Turm als ihr Refugium an bei Strategie und Brettspielen.  
Harry war nie bewusst gewesen, dass die Gryffindors so viel mehr Spiele im Aufenthaltsraum stehen hatten als der Rest der Häuser, aber ihn freute die Entwicklung natürlich ungemein. So hatte er es sich immer gewünscht. 

So startete das neue Schuljahr mit viel Freude und noch mehr Arbeit, aber immer mit guter Laune, die Harry mit Freuden verbreitete.  
Er fand seine Passion im Unterrichten. Die Kinder liebten ihren neuen Lehrer und Harry liebte die Kinder.   
Entgegen Severus‘ Prognosen, hatte Harry seine Gryffindor gut im Griff.  
Egal ob Liebeskummer oder kleinere Streitereien… Professor Potter hatte immer ein offenes Ohr oder einen hilfreichen Rat.  
Seinen Unterricht gestaltete er abwechslungsreich und interessant. Indem er in jeder Stunde, die Theorie und die Praktischen Übungen abwechslungsweise abhielt und anschaulich erklärte, erreichte er alle Schüler, bei ihrem jeweiligen Wissensstand.   
Er bemühte sich, für jedes Kind einen individuellen Lehrplan zu aufzustellen, damit am Ende des Schuljahres, wenn die Prüfungen anstanden, alle Jahrgänge, auf dem besten Wissenstand waren, den sie erreichen konnten.

Bei all der vielen Arbeit und der vielen Neuerungen, vergingen die nächsten Monate viel zu schnell. .  
Er liebte alles an seinem Beruf. Er liebte Hogwarts und er liebte die Kinder!  
Vor allem aber liebte er es, den Rabauken im Unterricht zu zeigen, wie man die verschiedenen Verteidigungsstrategien im normalen Alltag gebrauchen konnte. Er zeigte auf, wie wichtig selbst in Friedenszeiten, eine fundierte Schulausbildung war.  
Sein Lohn für die harte Arbeit, waren die eifrig mitarbeitenden Kinder, die mit Freude lernten.

Sein persönliches Glück, hatte nur einen einzigen Haken… Seine Träume… Albträume, die ihn immer wieder in den Ligusterweg führten. Es schien, als ob Vernon, seinem Neffen sein Glück nicht gönnte und selbst nach all der Zeit, noch immer die Macht hatte, Harry zu schaden.  
Viele Gespräche folgten, in denen Severus versuchte seinem Schatz zu helfen. Die Träume liessen nicht nach, egal was sie versuchten, sondern steigerten sie sich in Häufigkeit und Intensität.

„Es gibt nur eine Lösung Harry“, stellte Severus entschlossen fest, als er wieder einmal einen zitternden und emotional am Boden liegenden Harry, im Arm hielt.  
„Wir müssen uns deiner Angst stellen. Ein letztes Mal, musst du in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren.“  
Obwohl Harry, tief in seinem Innersten wusste, dass sein Liebster Recht hatte, wollte Harry sich nicht eingestehen, dass er seine Verwandten ein letztes Mal sehen musste, wollte er endgültig mit der Vergangenheit abschliessen. Aber er sah ein, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

In der Zeit vor Weihnachten, genauer gesagt Anfang November, flatterte eine Einladung zur Hochzeit herein. George und Draco machten ernst und wollten sich am Neujahrstag, das Jawort geben.  
Der Plan war schnell erstellt.   
Erst die Hochzeit, und dann, ein paar Tage später, der Besuch im Ligusterweg. Severus würde Harry zu seinen Verwandten begleiten und konnte nur hoffen, mit diesem Entscheid, wieder ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht zu zaubern.  
Wenn alles gut ging, war dieser Besuch das Ende ihrer Misere. Vielleicht konnten sie endlich einmal, ein friedliches Leben starten…


	50. Prolog oder alles wird endlich gut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das wars. Das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte.  
> Viel Spass beim Lesen.  
> Ich verabschiede mich von dieser Geschichte.  
> Liebe Grüsse   
> Jorg

Alles wird gut:

 

Endlich war er da, der Tag der Hochzeit. Harry schmunzelte, als er seinem Schatz zusah, der seinen Umhang zum wiederholten Mal glattstrich nur um gleich darauf, seine Schuhe und jede Schnalle, die an seiner Festtagskleidung befestigt war, zu polieren. Man merkte Severus an, wie sehr ihn der heutige Tag stresste.  
Harry empfand diese letzten Stunden vor der Hochzeit nicht mehr als Belastung. Die letzte Woche schien ihn abgehärtet zu haben…

 

Ein paar Tage zuvor:

Der Stress begann mit dem Besuch des Potter Waisenhauses, wo sie Weihnachten zusammen mit Jason und Patrick feierten und gleichzeitig mit dem Rest der Kinder, eine Weihnachtsgeschichte einstudierten.  
Die Kinder kannten das Christkind, ein Brauch aus der Muggelwelt, nicht wirklich, waren aber von der Idee begeistert, ein kleines Theaterstück einzustudieren um für einmal Molly, Charlie und Jessy und allen Hauselfen, die das ganze Jahr so viel für sie getan hatten, mit dieser Aufführung zu überraschen. Harry und Severus wollten allen Helfern, mit dieser Geste danken. Danken für die Zeit, die sie dem Waisenhaus so selbstlos opferten.

Zu der Aufführung luden sie natürlich die Malfoys, samt Kindern aus dem Grimmauldplatz dazu, die mit Tränen in den Augen, dieses wunderschöne Wintermärchen sahen.   
Draco hielt seinen Verlobten im Arm, während ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinunterkullerten.   
Harry und Severus standen als fleissige Helfer hinter den Kulissen und beantworteten ganz nebenbei, die vielen Fragen und Probleme, die den Kleinen am Herzen lagen.

Harry heulte hinter der Bühne wie ein Schlosshund, als die kleine Rosalie, mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme das Weihnachtslied anstimmte und kurz darauf ein Chor, bestehend aus den Besuchern der Aufführung, mit einstimmte. Harry hatte den Text, dieses wunderschönen Liedes, auf den Sitzen der Zuschauer ausgelegt, damit sie mitsingen konnten.  
Die Stimmung war so schön und so friedlich gewesen. Die Besinnlichkeit war Balsam für die gestressten Menschen, die so viel mitgemacht hatten in letzter Zeit.   
Alleine für diesen Augenblick, hatten sich alle Strapazen gelohnt.  
Harry war noch nie so glücklich und zugleich, so traurig gewesen. Es schlich sich schmerzlich in sein Bewusstsein, dass es so viele gab, die dieses erste Weihnachten nach dem Krieg, ohne ihre Lieben verbringen mussten. Er weinte um all jene, die viel zu früh, aus dem Leben scheiden mussten. 

Wortlos war er zu Molly getreten, deren Augen, den Schmerz um den verlorenen Sohn wiederspiegelten und nahm seine Adoptivmutter in den Arm. Schluchzend brach Molly für einen Moment in seinen Armen zusammen, wurde jedoch sogleich, von ihrem Ehemann liebevoll in den Arm genommen und getröstet.

Als die letzten Noten dieses wunderschönen Liedes verklungen waren, und die Kinder den wohlverdienten Applaus entgegennehmen konnten, feierten alle zusammen ein bombastisches Weihnachtsfest.   
Natürlich war das ganze Manor festlich geschmückt, aber der Speisesaal, der ob der vielen Besucher aus allen Nähten platzte, erstrahlte in einem wunderbaren, beinahe mystischen Glanz, der alle anderen Dekorationen, egal welcher Räume, in den Schatten stellte.   
Es machte allen ungeheuerlich viel Spass, miteinander zu feiern und sich an die schönen Zeiten mit ihren Familien zu erinnern.  
Dieses Weihnachten würden eine Menge Menschen, nie mehr vergessen.   
Natürlich gab es viele Tränen. Die Kinder weinten um die verlorenen Eltern. Dennoch waren es Tränen der Heilung, die vergossen wurden.   
Doro und Winky versuchten alles, damit die Kinder den Schmerz vergessen konnten, indem sie sich liebevoll um alle kümmerten und ihnen immer wieder sagten, wie stolz sie auf die Rasselbande waren.  
Harry und Severus verbrachten in der Weihnachtszeit, viel Zeit mit Jason und Patrick, die sich natürlich freuten, ihre zwei Väter, um sich zu haben.  
Die Adoption war noch nicht offiziell, aber weder die Kinder noch die beiden Männer kümmerte dies sonderlich. Wichtig war, was sie im Herzen fühlten, nicht was auf einem Stück Papier stand.

 

Die Tage darauf, waren nicht mehr ganz so harmonisch.  
Es folgte eine hektische Zeit, die mit den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit extrem schnell verging. Die Woche bis zur Hochzeit wurde von den meisten, als stressig bezeichnet.   
Ron, Hermine und Harry hatten oftmals das Gefühl, ein Déjà-vu zu erleben. Es war wie damals, bei der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur.   
Molly fand auch bei dieser Feier, allerlei Arbeiten, für die sie alle möglichen Personen brauchte. Auch Narzissa, ein Nervenbündel par exellence, war in ihrer Nervosität immer dabei, Arbeiten zu delegieren damit auch alles pünktlich fertig wurde.   
Die drei Freunde, die eigentlich gehofft hatten, mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können, mussten sich jede Minute hart erkämpfen. 

Selten ergab es sich, dass sie sich abends nach dem Essen, draussen in der wunderschön verschneiten Parklandschaft trafen, um zu reden. Das leuchten des Mondes, liess den Schnee so wunderschön glitzern und das Knirschen unter ihren Füssen, untermalte die Stimmung noch zusätzlich.

„Wisst ihr noch letztes Jahr um diese Zeit?“, fragte Harry, als sie müde und geschafft den Weg entlangliefen.  
Ron war still. Für ihn bedeutete diese Zeit, Verrat. Sein Verrat, an seinen besten Freunden.  
„Ja Harry! Und wie ich mich noch erinnere. Zu der Zeit, versuchte ich alles, um euch wieder zu finden, nachdem ich wie ein Feigling geflohen war.“  
„Hör auf Ron! Das meinte ich nicht. Deine Entscheidung war vielleicht der letzte Anstoss den wir brauchten, damit Hermine und ich nach Godric‘s Hollow gingen.“

Harry legte seinen Freunden je einen Arm um die Schultern. „Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass es heute vor einem Jahr war, als wir herausfanden in was für ein Schmuckstück, Voldemort sein letztes Seelenteil, eingeschlossen hatte. Dieses letzte Artefakt, Ravenclaws Diadem, war der Schlüssel zu unserem Sieg.“

Hermine schluckte, damit sie nicht in Tränen ausbrach, bei der Erinnerung, an die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens. Sie wollte Ron keine Vorwürfe mehr machen, aber es gab Zeiten, da nagte es an ihr, wie Ron sie im Stich gelassen hatte.  
Aber sie wollte sich diesen Schmerz im Herzen bewahren und niemals ihrem Schatz davon erzählen. Sie wusste, Ron machte sich so schon genug Vorwürfe.  
Daher sprach sie lieber über die restliche Zeit, die sie gemeinsam gingen, bis es Zeit war, für die alles entscheidende Schlacht. 

„Ja, kurz danach machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, um das Diadem zu suchen… Dann kam die Schlacht…“ Trotz ihres Vorsatzes nicht zu weinen, liefen ihr die Tränen das Gesicht herunter.  
Harry nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf den Scheitel, während Ron sie beide herzte und ebenfalls ein paar Tränen vergoss, die er jedoch resolut wegwischte. 

Es gab keinen Grund mehr zu weinen. Sie hatten überlebt. Fred würde wollen, dass sie lachten und sich auf die Hochzeit seines Bruders freuten.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der Eintracht, in der sie sich in dieser freundschaftlichen Umarmung hielten, begaben sie sich zurück, in die wärmenden Räume des Manors.

Molly schien mit Argusaugen, auf sie gewartet zu haben. Zumindest auf Harry, der kaum in Hörweite, von ihr in Beschlag genommen wurde.   
„Harry mein Lieber, habt ihr, du und Severus, die Umhänge, die ihr als Trauzeugen tragen werdet, schon probiert? Wenn nicht, dann tut das bitte noch heute. Morgen kommt die Schneiderin um die Kleider der Blumenmädchen abzuändern. Dann kann sie sich auch gleich um eure Umhänge kümmern. Also bitte, zieht sie heute nochmals an.“

„Natürlich Molly keine Angst. Der Umhang passt wie angegossen. Auch Severus passt er ausgezeichnet. Die Schneiderin kann sich getrost um die Kleider der Mädchen kümmern. Wir Jungs sind versorgt.“

„Du machst das ausgezeichnet“, flüsterte ihm Severus ins Ohr, der unbemerkt hinter Harry getreten und die letzten Worte seines Schatzes gehört hatte.  
Harry drehte sich lächelnd zu seinem Schatz um.   
„Das macht die Übung. Molly war schon an Bills Hochzeit so aufgeregt.   
Nur mit Ruhe, kann man dies ertragen“, und mit einem Seitenblick auf Molly setzte er hinzu:   
„Warte nur, bis sie anfängt, dich für das Tischdecken einzuspannen. Ich kann dir nur den gutgemeinten Rat geben, zu dem Zeitpunkt, so schnell als möglich wegzurennen. Lass dich ja nicht dazu verpflichten.   
Beim Eindecken ist sie erstens total pingelig und zweitens; egal wie vorsichtig du mit dem Porzellan oder dem Kristall umgehst, sie kriegt die Krise. Es geht immer etwas kaputt, da kannst du machen was du willst! “  
Severus lachte als er die Theatralik in den Worten seines Schatzes vernahm. Dennoch versuchte er, in nächster Zeit, beschäftigt zu wirken, um Molly zu entgehen.

Und dann war er endlich da, der langersehnte Tag der Hochzeit. Egal wohin Harry auch schaute, er sah viele müde und angespannte Gesichter. Der gestrige Tag, lag ihnen allen noch in den Knochen.  
Auch wenn sie nicht gross gefeiert hatten! Silvester war dennoch ein Tag, an dem man bis tief in die Nacht hinein, das neue Jahr begrüsste.

Die ganze Müdigkeit war vergessen, als Harry sich vor den Spiegel stellte und sich betrachtete. Für einmal fand er, dass er ganz passabel aussah und hoffte, dass sein Schatz stolz war, ihn auf diese Hochzeit zu begleiten.  
Severus, der sich just diesen Moment aussuchte, um aus dem Schlafzimmer zu kommen, sah einen wunderschönen jungen Mann, der mit seinem Strahlen, der Sonne Konkurrenz zu machen schien. 

Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte er ein schöneres Bild seines Liebsten vor Augen. Harry war so selbstlos, wenn er alles im Leben für andere tat und seiner Stärken nicht bewusst war. Harry war sich seines Aussehens überhaupt nicht bewusst. Er merkte nie, was für eine Wirkung er auf sein Umfeld hatte. Entweder die Menschen verliebten sich in ihn, oder sie wollten ihn bemuttern.

Severus musste sich oftmals beherrschen, nicht die Eifersucht siegen zu lassen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er Harry sah, wie er mit offenem Blick durch die Welt ging und seine Liebe den Menschen gab, wurde ihm warm ums Herz.  
Zärtlich nahm Severus Harry in den Arm und küsste ihn innig auf den einladenden Mund. Niemals mehr, wollte er diesen Mann missen, der sich ihm nie verweigerte, und ihn bedingungslos liebte. Schmerzlich rief sich Severus die Zeit in Erinnerung, in der er diese Liebe mit Füssen trat. 

Durch sein Verschulden hätte er beinahe, das Beste in seinem Leben verloren.  
„Bist du bereit Harry?“, flüsterte er seinem Schatz zärtlich ins Ohr, die negativen Gedanken resolut beiseite schiebend.   
„Bist du bereit, dich George zu stellen, während ich mich um Draco kümmere?“  
Lächelnd nickte Harry. 

Er freute sich für die beiden.   
Heute würde sich für George ein Traum erfüllen. Dies hatte George schon mehrmals beteuert, als er sich vor Aufregung, zusammen mit Harry, die Nächte um die Ohren schlug. Beide führten viele Gespräche und so war Harry zum Schluss restlos überzeugt, dass Draco Georges Seelenpartner war.  
„Bist du bereit?“, fragte er daher auch nur. Und war sich sicher, die Antwort zu kennen. 

Severus stand da vor einem etwas grösseren Problem, wollte er seinen Patensohn beruhigen, der mit zitternden Händen dastand und nicht in der Lage war, die Krawatte zu einem kunstvollen Knoten zu binden.  
Liebevoll stand Severus vor Draco und band dessen Krawatte zu einem kunstvollen Knoten, als er ihm die eine, alles entscheidende Frage stellte: „Bist du bereit?“  
Draco nervöses, nicht desto trotz, glückliches Lächeln sprach Bände.

Nicht lange danach, ertönte das Lied, welches sich das Hochzeitspaar für das Eröffnungszeremoniell gewünscht hatte.  
„Jetzt wird’s ernst Draco. Jetzt gibt’s kein Zurück mehr!“  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst Onkel Severus. Und meine Antwort bleibt dieselbe. Ich denke ich bin bereit.“  
Severus küsste seinen Patensohn auf die Stirn und geleitete ihn zum Ausgang.

Es wurde eine der romantischsten Hochzeiten, die Severus oder auch Harry, jemals gesehen hatten.  
Die Blumenmädchen in ihren rosa Kleidchen und die dazu passenden Jungs mit ihren Umhängen, schritten der Grösse nach, unter einem Rosenspalier hindurch, den gesäumten Weg entlang bis zum Teich. Der Garten war, ob der winterlichen Temperaturen, magisch in einen verglasten Wintergarten verwandelt worden. Daher fühlte es sich draussen mollig warm an, obwohl man den glitzernden Schnee sah, soweit das Auge reichte.

Der Priester, der am Ende des Rosenspaliers wartete, lächelte, als er die ernsten Gesichter der kleinen Blumenkinder sah, die mit einer Inbrunst, den Weg mit Rosenblüten bestreuten, als ob sie noch nie etwas anderes getan hatten.  
Als nächstes schritten die Eltern, gefolgt von den Trauzeugen des Hochzeitpaares, unter dem Spalier zum Teich entlang. Es ertönte der traditionelle Hochzeitsmarsch und ein strahlendes Paar, machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Vermählung. 

George war traditionell in einen schwarzen Smoking gekleidet, den er mit einem weissen Umhang kombinierte, während Draco, einen weissen Smoking trug mit einem schwarzen Umhang.  
Beide sahen wunderschön aus, wie sie zusammen vor dem Priester standen und mit ernstem Gesicht  
der Trauungszeremonie zuhörten.

Es waren wunderschöne Worte, die der Priester fand. Er zeigte die Liebe zweier Menschen auf, die ohne Zwang und ohne Fremdeinwirkung zueinander gefunden und sich aus diesem Grunde, am heutigen Tag, ihre tiefe Verbundenheit zeigten und den Bund fürs Leben eingingen.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab, als er darüber nachdachte, dass es auch für ihn und Severus einmal soweit sein würde… Dass sie sich, eines fernen Tages, ihre Liebe mit einem Bund bestärken würden, obwohl sie wussten, dass ihre Liebe dies nicht brauchte.  
Harrys Seele war auch ohne Trauschein, für immer an Severus‘ Herz gebunden und umgekehrt. Beide wollten niemals mehr, ohne den anderen leben. Da war eine Hochzeit nicht wichtig.  
Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Severus seine Hand ergriff und sie zusammen dastanden und sich die Versprechen anhörten, die sich das Hochzeitspaar, gegenseitig schwor.

 

George drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu Draco hin und fasste ihn bei den Händen. Der Geistliche nahm ein Tuch um es locker um ihre Hände zu einem Band zusammenzuführen.  
Der Symbolische Brauch des Verbindens.  
Auf ein Zeichen des Geistlichen hin, begann George mit seinem vorbereiteten Eheversprechen.   
Harry, der diese Worte mehr als einmal, mit George durchgegangen war, sprach sie leise mit, als George sie seinem Draco, mit Tränen in den Augen sagte.

 

„Du bist mein größtes Geschenk. Mein Sonnenschein, mein Glück, mein Leben und meine Liebe. Ich will mit Dir lachen und weinen, reden und schweigen. Ich liebe deinen Mut, deine Loyalität und deine Kraft. Ich liebe Dich für die Wahrheit, die Du mir sagst, auch wenn sie mir einmal nicht gefällt. Ich liebe dich für deine Zärtlichkeit, die Du mir schenkst und für deine Treue, die Du mir täglich zeigst.   
Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass Ich Dir meine Seele schenke, um an deiner Seite zu sein. Willst Du Mein sein für alle Zeit? In guten, wie in schlechten Tagen, so trage meinen Ring, als Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit.“  
Der Priester löste das symbolische Band an ihren Händen, damit George seinem Mann, den Ring an den Finger stecken konnte.

Harry kamen die Tränen, als er sah wie George seinem Draco, den Ring über den Finger streifte. Die Liebe die aus Georges Gesicht sprach, war einfach traumhaft anzusehen und rührte nebst Harry, auch viele Frauen, allen voran Molly und Narzissa, zu Tränen.  
Danach war Draco an der Reihe, der gleich George, seinen Bindungsspruch vorbereitet hatte und die nun von Sev mitgesprochen wurde, der diesen Teil der Zeremonie mit Draco, mehrmals durchgegangen war.

Draco sah zärtlich in die Augen seines Liebsten, während er sein Eheversprechen sprach.  
„Ich will mein Leben mit Dir teilen, in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten.   
Ich will mit Dir lachen, mit Dir weinen und zusammen mit Dir glücklich sein.  
Für unseren gemeinsamen Lebensweg, wünsche ich mir, dass wir unsere Liebe pflegen, dass wir uns stets Vertrauen und dass unser Glück Bestand hat.   
Ich verspreche Dir, Dich zu Achten, Dich zu Ehren und Dir meine Zärtlichkeit und meine Liebe zu schenken… Ich möchte Dir, meine Treue und meine Liebe, jeden Tag beweisen.  
Ich liebe Dich für alle Zeit. Du bist mein Leben.  
Willst Du mein sein, in guten, wie in schlechten Tagen, so trage diesen Ring, als Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit.“

Auch George, trug den Ring mit Stolz, als er ihm von Draco an den Finger gesteckt wurde.  
Die abschliessenden Worte des Geistlichen, nahmen die zwei Frischvermählten nur noch nebenbei war. Immer näher kamen sie sich und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, küssten sie sich mit einer Leidenschaft, die Seinesgleichen suchte.

Dem Priester blieb nur noch den einen letzten wichtigen Satz zu sagen, dem vom Brautpaar jedoch keinerlei Beachtung mehr geschenkt wurde. Sie waren schon dabei.  
„Begrüssen Sie mit mir die Neuvermählten, George Sebastian Weasley-Malfoy und Draco Lucius Malfoy-Weasley.  
Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen.“ Lächelnd sah der Priester zu den beiden Frischvermählten, die sich schon längst mit liebevoller Hingabe, ihrem Hochzeitskuss widmeten. 

Ron, der neben Hermine sass, war nur ein klein wenig zusammengezuckt, als er die Namen Malfoy und Weasley gemeinsam hörte. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Da war er sich sicher. Der Würgereflex, würde vergehen und er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Es blieb ihm ja nichts anderes übrig.   
Da er es nicht ändern konnte, zog er Hermine in seine Arme und küsste sie innig. 

Severus uns Harry, küssten sich ebenfalls, da sie die Verbundenheit fühlten, die sie nach den Worten des Priesters empfanden.   
Das rauschende Fest welches im Anschluss stattfand, sollte noch viele Jahre bei Familienfesten und Geburtstagsfeiern, als eine der schönsten Hochzeiten bezeichnet werden…

 

*****

 

Aber wie das Leben so spielt, ging alles Schöne einmal vorbei und Harry befand sich mit mulmigem Gefühl, ein paar Tage nach der Hochzeit, vor der Einfahrt in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 und starrte mit abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck auf das Einfamilienhaus der Dursleys. 

Harry stand, vor Kälte zitternd da und besah sich nach so langer Zeit, die Einfahrt, vor der er, von seinem Onkel, über den Haufen gefahren worden war.  
Er zeigte seinem Liebsten den Garten, den er so viele Jahre gepflegt und von Unkraut befreit hatte.  
Er zeigte ihm den Baum, auf den er so oft hatte flüchten müssen, um den Hunden seiner Tante Marge zu entgehen. 

Aber dann gab es nichts mehr, was Harry seinem Liebsten noch zeigen konnte, ausser das Innere des Hauses. So standen sie wiederum davor, die kalten Hände in den Umhängen verborgen, da sich Severus strickte geweigert hatte, Muggelkleidung zu tragen.

„Muss ich da wirklich rein?“, fragend sah Harry zu Severus.  
Der schüttelte widererwarten, den Kopf.  
„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst, aber du solltest, wenn du jemals von deinen Albträumen befreit werden und mit der Vergangenheit abschliessen willst.“  
Severus nahm Harrys kalte Hände in seine und drückte sie fest, während er seinem Liebsten tief in die Augen sah.  
„Du bist nicht allein Harry! Ich werde die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite sein. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun. Verstehst du! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dir wehtut. Niemals mehr. Also trau dich und stell dich deiner Vergangenheit.“

Severus küsste seinen Schatz und gab ihm den Rückhalt, den Harry brauchte. Er brauchte so viel von Severus Stärke, Es machte Harry beinahe Angst.   
Doch Severus wusste auch jetzt, wie er seinem Liebsten Halt geben konnte.  
Er fasste Harry an die Brust und holte das Amulett hervor, welches, ohne Severus Magie, nur noch mit den normalen Schutzzaubern versehen, an Harrys Brust lag und von ihm mit Stolz getragen wurde.  
Auch wenn es nicht mehr die Kraft abgab, die es früher auszustrahlen vermochte, fühlte er die Macht, die dahinter steckte.  
Mit dieser Geste, wollte Severus ihm zeigen, dass er Mut fassen und sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen konnte, da er nicht zulassen würde, dass seinem Liebsten etwas passierte.

Tief einatmend, ging Harry zur Haustür und klingelte, bevor er es sich noch einmal überlegen konnte.   
Der Ton der Klingel, war immer noch genauso aufdringlich und hallte laut durch das Haus.  
Harrys Hände waren schweissnass, als nach einer Weile, die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde, und ein nicht mehr ganz so fetter Dudley vor ihm stand.

„Mein Gott Harry! Was machst du denn hier? Mit dir hätte ich nun nicht gerechnet!“   
Perplex stand sein Cousin in der Tür und sah auf das Paar, das in der Kälte stand und ihn nervös anstarrte.  
„Wer ist denn an der Tür Dudley?“   
Harry verspürte einen riesigen Kloss im Hals, als er die Stimme seiner Tante vernahm.  
„Es ist Harry Mom! Harry und ein fremder Mann stehen draussen!“   
Dudley wusste nicht wirklich, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Es war auch nicht mehr nötig. Petunia Dursley erschien hektisch in der Tür und besah sich den unangemeldeten Besuch.  
„Harry! Mein Gott! Geht es dir gut? Bitte tretet ein. Wir sind gerade in der Küche am Tee trinken. Ihr müsst doch halb erfroren sein.   
Bitte setzt euch. Ich hole schnell ein paar Tassen und Teller, wegen des Tees…“   
„Tante Petunia nicht“, flüsterte Harry, der dem Wortschwall seiner Tante nicht mehr folgen konnte.

Severus schob unterdessen einen sich sträubenden Harry in die Richtung, in der er die Küche vermutete.  
„Gerne nehmen wir Ihre freundliche Einladung, zu Tee und Kuchen an, Mrs Dursley. Nicht wahr Harry?“  
Der sah gerade nicht danach aus, als ob er jemals wieder etwas hinunter bringen würde.  
Der Anstand siegte jedoch und Harry folgte der Hausherrin in die Küche.  
Severus bemerkte den ängstlichen, fast schon panikerfüllten Blick, den Harry einem kleinen Verschlag zuwarf, an dem sie auf dem Weg zur Küche vorbei kamen. Es war keine Hellseherei nötig, um zu wissen, dass dies der Ort war, wo man Harry viele Jahre hausen liess.

Severus musste schlucken. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Contenance verlieren. Harry musste damit abschliessen. Heute! Endgültig!  
Kurze Zeit später sassen sie alle friedlich zusammen in der Küche, bei Tee und Kuchen. Harry entspannte sich, als er hörte, dass sein Onkel Vernon, nicht mehr im Ligusterweg wohnte.

Er hatte seine Frau und seinen Sohn verlassen, nachdem Petunia es gewagt hatte, Harry zu helfen und Vernon so um seine Rache brachte.  
Dudley war es zu verdanken, dass Petunia noch lebte. Er verhinderte mit seinem Eingreifen, das Vernon seine Frau totschlagen konnte, da er ihr die Schuld gab, es bei seinem Neffen nicht mehr zu können.  
Vernon ging, nachdem Dudley ihn in die Knie gezwungen hatte, zur Tür hinaus und wurde von niemandem mehr gesehen. Weder von seiner Familie, noch von seinen Arbeitgebern.  
Es schien, als ob Vernon Dursley aufgehört hatte, zu existieren.

„Es tut mir Leid Tante Petunia, dass dir so viel Leid geschehen musste. Ich verstand mich mit Onkel Vernon zwar nicht, aber er war trotz allem der Ernährer in diesem Haus. Wie kommt ihr nun zurecht?“  
Petunias Lächeln war etwas verkrampft, als sie erwiderte:   
„Es geht schon. Ich habe eine Stelle als Kassiererin im Supermarkt angenommen und Dudley arbeitet in der Autowerkstatt, am Ende der Strasse, als Autowaschspezialist.“  
Wir haben nicht viel, aber es reicht.“  
Stolz hob Dudley den Kopf. „Ich sorge schon für Mom, keine Angst. Und eine Ausbildung brauch ich so oder so nicht. Ich habe ja Arbeit.“  
Harry nickte nur, er wollte sich nicht einmischen. Er wollte nur klarstellen, dass er bereit wäre, zu helfen, sollte es nötig werden.

Ein innerer Drang, zwang Harry dazu, die Küche zu verlassen und sich im Haus umzusehen. Er wollte seine Stationen der Kindheit noch ein einziges Mal sehen, bevor sie zurück nach Hogwarts apparierten.

„Mister Snape, Sie sind also der Lebenspartner meines Neffen“, wechselte Petunia geschickt das Thema, als Harry auf seinem Rundgang war.   
„Professor Snape, wie ich von Harry weiss“, lächelnd sah sie in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters.  
„Direktor Snape seit kurzem“, wurde sie von Severus berichtigt.  
„Oh, dann sind sie nun der Chef dieser Schule, die Harry besuchte nicht?“  
„So kann man sagen ja.“ Die kurzen Antworten seitens Severus trugen nicht gerade zum Gesprächsfluss bei und so stotterte Petunia schon nach kurzer Zeit ein paar Floskeln heraus.  
Der sass jedoch wie auf Nadeln, allzeit bereit, Harry beizustehen, sollte sein Schatz zusammenbrechen.

Harry trat, nachdem er seinen Rundgang beendet hatte, wieder in die Küche und lächelte seinen Schatz an.  
„Ich glaub ich habe verstanden was du meinst Sev. Von diesem Haus, geht keine Gefahr aus. Ich kann die Vergangenheit, endlich hinter mir lassen.“  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Harry zu Severus.

„Ich kann vergessen was war, ich kann verzeihen was war und ich kann noch viel mehr. Ich kann einen Neuanfang wagen.“  
Er sah seiner Tante ins fragende Gesicht. „Wenn du es erlaubst, dann habe ich dir einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.   
Schliesslich bist du die Schwester meiner Mutter und ein Teil von mir.  
Ich finde, dir steht ein Teil ihres Vermögens zu. Bitte erlaube mir, Lilis Wunsch nach einer grossen Familie zu erfüllen und euch unter die Arme zu greifen.“

Petunia begann haltlos zu schluchzen und wurde von ihrem Sohn beschützend in den Arm genommen.  
„Wir wollen dein Mitleid nicht. Wir waren nie gut zu dir. Also warum willst du uns helfen?“ Dudleys Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos.  
Harry sah seine zwei letzten Blutsverwandten an.  
„Vielleicht weil ihr die letzten Familienmitglieder seid, die mir geblieben sind! Vielleicht, weil deine Mutter mir half, als ich sie am nötigsten brauchte!“

Harry sah beschwörend zu den beiden Dursleys hin, die mit verschlossenem, ängstlichem Ausdruck, zurück sahen.  
Severus fand es wichtig, sich einzumischen.  
„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass Sie das Leben Ihrer Schwester ein klein wenig besser kennenlernen Petunia.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, wollte Harry wissen, der die Gedankengänge seines Liebsten nicht nachvollziehen konnte.  
„Ich denke es ist für Petunia an der Zeit, Godric`s Hollow kennenzulernen“, antwortete Severus mit Erleichterung in der Stimme, als er Harry zustimmend nicken sah. Die Weichen waren gestellt.

„Was ist Godric`s Hollow?“, wollte Dudley wissen, der noch immer mit den Tränen seiner Mutter zu kämpfen hatte. Er hatte es noch nie leiden können, seine Mutter weinen zu sehen.  
„Da lebten meine Eltern. In Godric`s Hollow wurden meine Eltern von Voldemort getötet“, erzählte Harry emotionslos.   
„Aber vielleicht hilft es ja wirklich, wenn ich euch ihr Haus zeige, damit ihr ein wenig besser versteht.“

Nach einigem Zögern, war Petunia einverstanden.   
Dudley sei es gedankt, der seiner Mutter die Vorteile aufzeigte.  
So machten sie sich bereit um nach Godric`s Hollow zu apparieren.  
In Severus‘ Armen die zitternde Petunia, während Harry sich um Dudley kümmerte, der sich seine Angst nicht anmerken liess und ohne Gefühlsregung dastand.  
„Bitte schliesst die Augen. Das Apparieren wird so schon Aufregend genug für euch.“   
Severus gab Harry sein Zeichen zum Start und war mit einem Plop, zusammen mit Petunia verschwunden.  
Harry konzentrierte sich und schon verschwand der Ligusterweg vor ihren Augen und sie standen vor dem zerstörten Haus seiner Eltern in Godric`s Hollow.

Natürlich war da noch die leidige Sache, dass Harry nicht apparieren konnte, ohne dass ihm schlecht wurde.  
Würgend stand er vorneübergebeugt da und übergab seinen Mageninhalt Mutter Erde.  
Severus, der schon damit gerechnet hatte, hielt einen herbeigezauberten feuchten Lappen bereit, mit dem sich Harry den Mund abwischen konnte.  
Petunia und Dudley, die mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen dastanden, ob dieser ungewöhnlichen Transportmöglichkeit, schienen das erstmalige Apparieren, ohne Probleme überstanden zu haben.

„Ist er immer so arm dran?“, wagte Petunia einen Kommentar, zu Harrys Zustand abzugeben, da ihr Severus gewohnte Abläufe nicht entgangen waren.  
„Leider ja“, wurde ihr auch gleich vom Tränkemeister bestätigt.   
„Harry hat das Apparieren noch nie gut vertragen. Aber es geht ihm gleich wieder besser. Meist reicht es ihm, einmal den Mageninhalt von sich geben.“

„Hör auf Sev. Das ist mir peinlich. Du sollst dich nicht immer lustig machen, über meine Apparier Schwierigkeiten.“  
Wie auf Kommando wurde Severus wieder ernst und blickte auf das völlig zerstörte Haus der Potters.  
Harry, der sich wieder erholt zu haben schien, trat zu seiner Tante und Dudley um zu erklären, was es mit diesem Haus auf sich hatte.  
Er zeigte ihnen die Inschriften, die fremde Menschen während des Krieges auf den Trümmern hinterlassen hatten.  
Petunia stand da, mit verweinten Augen und erkannte wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmass dieser Tragödie, die sich hier abgespielt haben musste.

Nach einer Weile führte Harry sie an das Grab seiner Eltern, welches etwas weiter vorne auf dem Friedhof von Godric`s Hollow lag.  
Auf dem Weg dahin, kamen sie an einer riesigen Statue vorbei, die einen Mann mit seiner Frau und einem Kleinkind im Arm zeigte.  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Petunia stehen, als sie erkannte, wer lächelnd zu ihr herunterblickte.   
„Mein Gott das ist Lili. Und James. Und… Der Kleine bist ja du!“   
Dudley war erstaunt vor der Statue stehen geblieben.   
Zum ersten Mal nahm er bewusst wahr, dass sein Cousin ein bekannter Zauberer war. Er hatte natürlich von Harry gehört, dass ihn alle wegen seiner Narbe verehrten, da er den Tod überlistete, als er kaum ein Jahr alt war.   
Aber erst jetzt, vor dieser riesigen Statue, erfasste Dudley die ganze Tragweite.

Er wandte sich zu seiner Mutter um, die den Friedhof betreten hatte, und das Grab ihrer Schwester erreicht zu haben schien. Weinend sank sie vor dem Grabstein in die Knie.  
Dudley beeilte sich, an die Seite seiner Mutter zu kommen um ihr beizustehen.  
Petunia weinte bittere Tränen. Auch Dudley liefen Tränen das Gesicht herunter, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und auch nicht unterdrücken wollte.   
Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn erneut, als er seine Trauer zuliess, bevor sie vom Zauber dieses Ortes weggespült wurden.

 

Harry und Severus liessen die beiden in Ruhe, in ihrer Trauer und hielten Abstand. Sie warteten in angemessener Entfernung.  
Auch Harry weinte. Er weinte sich alle Sorgen von der Seele, die ihn noch geplagt hatten. Es lag ein Zauber auf dem Friedhof, der seine Seele aber auch die Seele seiner Tante und seines Cousins heilte.   
Harry war sich sicher, seine Mutter und seinen Vater zu spüren, die ihn umschlungen hielten, bis er seine Tränen vergossen und sich wieder auf das hier und das jetzt konzentrieren konnte.

Er sah zu seiner Tante, die ebenfalls zu weinen aufgehört hatte, und begonnen hatte, Dudley von ihrer Schwester zu erzählen.  
Während Severus der Frau aufmerksam zuhörte, behielt er Harry im Auge.   
Der drehte sich nach einer Weile zu seinem Schatz um, der liebevoll gewartet hatte, bis Harry bereit war, zu verstehen.  
Mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei, warf sich Harry in Severus‘ Arme, küsste ihn und meinte, während sein Blick den seiner Tante suchte.

„ICH BIN ENDLICH GEHEILT!

DIE ZEIT HAT MEINE WUNDEN UND MEINE SEELE GEHEILT. 

DU HAST MICH GEHEILT! ALLES IST GUT.“


End file.
